


In Other Words

by gopherbroke, KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is Climbable and Rey Likes Heights, Bitch Boss Rey Gets Bent Over, Candy Canes aren't just for kids, Captain Ben, Captain Ben Invites you To Roam About His Cabin, Cowboy Ben says 'Yes Darlin', Daddy Kink, Don Ben De La Vega, Dr Ren, Dressing Room Disaster, Exhibitionism, F/M, FINALLY IRL SMUT, Fantasies Galore, Hola Ben, Hux Sucks, Is That A Python Under Your Loin Cloth Or Are You Just Happy To See Me, King of the Jungle and of Our Hearts, Kylo the Tiny Pooch, Light Dom/sub, Lumberjack Ben, Mile High Club, Nerdy Ben, Orgasm Denial, Piano Ben, Riding Crop, Right in the Cockpit, Sassy Poe, Save A Horse Ride A Cowben, Serial Murder of the Ovaries, Sex on the Beach, Slight Medical Kink, Spanking, Star Trek Defilement, Stop its hammer time, Strongman Ben knows how to use his hammer., Tarzan Ben, The Walking Ben, USS Sexterprise, Yes daddy I’ve been such a naughty kitten, Zombies Shouldn’t Lead To Smut, ben with glasses, demon ben, fuck hux, hux really sucks, masters of sex style fantasy, smutception, they aren't just horns theyre handlebars, voyeurism kink, wing and horn kink all the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 203,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: A smut layered extravaganza folded gently with healthy servings of plot. When our two soon to be lovers have active imaginations, we get to explore all the realms of their fantasies. Mini little AU's that bring Rey and Ben to new territory. Lumberjack Ben, Tarzan Ben, Surfer Ben, Captain of the Enterprise Ben... are just a handful to start. But let's not forget the actual story here...Ben Solo has spent the last year of his life quietly watching the intoxicating Rey Saule. This time it is from his seat at the back of their Advanced Physics class. He has done little else but silently pine after her- even if he has to endure watching her with her asshole boyfriend, Armitage Hux. (What kind of name isArmitageanyway?) When a request for a new tutor student brings an unexpected surprise, Ben might just get his chance to prove he’s exactly what Rey needs.In other words... things are about to get interesting.





	1. Perched Like A Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! How nice to see you here!! We (as in [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever), and [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/works)) have activated our wonder twin powers and have started a co-write. 
> 
> There will be plenty of smut, however it will be mostly presented in fantasty form until our favorite pair can resolve their differences and then even still the fantasies will continue. Because we-i mean they- are thirsty and _unique _fantasies are fun.__
> 
> __  
> _Updates will be twice a week so gird your loins for Sinful Sundays and Wicked Wednesdays._  
> 

 

* * *

 

Ben sighed, shoving his fingers into his hair as he pulled loose tendrils back away from his face. This paper was taking fucking forever. He should have known that when he had signed up for the Exoplanet Systems class that it would end up just being a shit load of busy work. Ben much preferred to spend his time in the lab; searching the stars was a much better use of his time that writing about them. He was almost at the end of his Doctorate program and then he would be free of this educational hell and out to make an actual difference. He stopped suddenly, hearing a small thump coming from the bedroom. He smiled a slightly crooked smirk as he heard her pad her way down the hall into the kitchen. 

“Mm, baby. What are you still doing up?” Rey cooed from the doorway. 

“Just finishing up this paper... you should be in bed.” He chided. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you... it’s so  _lonely_ in that big bed.” She purred, slinking towards him. She wore nothing but his dress shirt, the buttons undone dangerously low to reveal the soft swell of her breasts. Coming up behind him, she let her hands trail over his shoulders and down the front of his bare chest, humming in approval over the hardness of his pectorals. 

“Lonely?” He asked, his voice low and sensual, “what do you suppose we should do about that?” 

“A big bed like that is just  _begging_ to be filled.” She replied breathily as she lowered her mouth near his ear, her tongue darting out to trace its shell. Ben shivered at the contact; he loved it when Rey teased him. She was such a bad girl. 

“Oh, I’m really good at  _filling_ things.” He hummed. 

“Oh baby, I  _know_ you are. You’re just so  _big.”_ She half whispered, letting her hand trail down to his hardening cock. She palmed him through his boxers, the front already wet from his escaping precum. She gripped his aching cock through the fabric, rubbing it roughly. 

A moan escaped him, her touch driving him wild. He could feel her tight nipples poking against the skin of his back, a sign that she was just as turned on as he was. He turned his head to meet her, her mouth finding his in a wild gnashing of tongue and teeth. He plundered her mouth, relishing the warm wetness of her tongue and sucked her bottom lip between his own, nibbling on the plump flesh. 

Rey moaned into his mouth, fisting his cock between the fabric of his boxers. He groaned and thrust into her hand, needing more contact. He shot upwards, using his massive arms to sweep the papers from the table’s surface. They fell to the floor in a wild flutter, raining down around them. Ben grabbed Rey roughly and threw her on top of the table, splaying her out like he was serving her up for a meal. 

His eyes went wide when he saw what she was hiding underneath his shirt. “No panties? Oh you are a  _bad_ girl.” He growled. 

“ _So_ bad.” Rey breathed. “Maybe you should  _punish_ me.” 

His mouth fell to the slender column of tanned skin at her throat, pressing his lips there to let his tongue run over the spattering of freckles there. He loved how they dusted her skin, it drove him crazy to think about tasting them. He suckled lightly at the soft flesh of her neck, letting his hands fall between them to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. 

Rey mewled beneath him, begging for him to touch her. She  _loved_ it when Ben touched her, his hands drove her crazy and only sharpened her need for his massive cock. “Ben.. hurry.. I need you.” She begged. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got exactly what you need.” He purred. 

“ _Oh,_ Ben. You take such good care of me. You’re  _so_ much better than that loser I used to date.” She moaned. 

He preened above her, smiling into her skin. It felt good to hear her say that she preferred him. He knew he was a better specimen. He was the only one in the world who could make Rey feel like this. The only one who could make her this needy. It was his cock alone that she craved. 

The buttons undone, Ben pushed the pieces of his shirt aside, baring her perfect tits to him. Rey’s chest heaved with lust, quietly whimpering, begging him to touch more of her. He roughly squeezed her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers before lowering to suck the opposite one between his plump lips. 

Rey’s back arched under the assault of his tongue, pressing her nipple further into his mouth. He sucked harder, rolling his tongue around the taut bud as he pinched its twin between his fingers. Rey hissed, the border of pleasure and pain too much to take. 

He slid another hand down her belly, skimming over the neat patch of hair covering her pussy and sliding a finger between her drenched folds, stroking the wet expanse between. “You’re  _so_ wet, Rey.” 

She moaned loudly. “ _You_ make me wet, Ben. Just the thought of your big cock has me soaked.” 

He hummed in approval, knowing she meant what she said. He gave her everything she wanted, everything she needed. He eased a finger inside her, her opening sucking him in greedily. 

“Oh,  _Ben._ I need  _more.”_ She begged. 

She ground her hips down onto his hand, trying to force more contact. He hooked a finger upwards, stroking the ridged inner flesh there, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. 

“ _Ben.”_ She rasped. “I  _need_ you. I need your cock.” 

Not able to wait any longer, Ben hastily shoved his boxers down, freeing his massive, weeping cock. He let the thick, purpled head slide between her soaking folds to rub against her throbbing clit. Rey moaned loudly, begging him to enter her. “Shhh, baby. I’m going to give you everything you need. Are you ready for me?” He reared back, needing to sink into her. The head of his aching cock was just at her entrance about to slide in- 

**_BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNG._ **

Ben’s eyes snapped open, the bell signaling the end of class and jolting him out of his vivid daydream. His eyes flew around the class wildly, fearful he might have accidentally made some sort of lewd noise while he’d fantasized. No one’s eyes seemed to be on him, so he assumed he was safe. He fidgeted slightly in his seat, adjusting his clothing away from his now obvious erection. 

He made to grab his bag from the floor, shoveling his notes into it. He never meant to fall into such an all encompassing fantasy in the middle of class, but being his third time to sit through this class as its tutor, the material had become so well known to him that he found attendance boring. 

It didn’t help that  _she_ was sitting only one row down every single week. Her dickhead boyfriend’s lazy arm was usually draped around her like she was a prize horse he needed to stake a claim to. He never seemed to let her out of his sight, the control freak. Armitage Hux, who most people just called Hux, (What kind of name was  _Armitage_ anyway?) was an over privileged shit who treated those he felt were beneath him like garbage. 

Unfortunately, Ben had fallen into this category soon after being introduced to Hux. His baggy nerd shirts and over worn shoes were a screaming beacon for assholes like Hux that said, “You’re so much better than me! Please, treat me like shit!” Ben didn’t let it bother him, Hux wasn’t worth his time. Rey however... his eyes fell over her as she gathered her things, rolling her eyes as Hux urged her to hurry it up. He glared around the room, flipping his floppy red hair off his face in a total douchebag move. God, he was such a dick. 

Ben skipped down the aisle, hoping to maybe get close enough to get a whiff of her perfume. He knew he was a little bit of a creep for wanting to, but she smelled like honeysuckle and sunshine and he had become a bit like an addict for it, her scent being his heroin. If only. He wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her light into his veins until he was so high he could taste her. 

He was lucky enough to catch a waft of her pleasant scent within his long nose and Ben almost sighed in contentment. She passed by him without ever looking his way. Why would she? He was a nobody as far as she was concerned. He tore his gaze away from her and caught Hux’s sneer. Ben must have stared a little too long and now Hux would just take the opportunity to dish out more ridicule. 

“Hey, Ben ‘ _doing-it’_ Solo.” Hux shot at him, his pale face contorted with derision. “Don’t you have a meeting to get to with ‘What Not to Wear’? You  _definitely_ don’t want to be late to that.” 

Ben adjusted his glasses and stared down at his papers, not bothering to give him the satisfaction of responding. Rey giggled at Hux’s jibe, which hurt more than Hux’s words ever could. It felt like a direct punch to the solar plexus. It would be better for her to not know he existed rather than share Hux’s remarkably low opinion of him. He sighed and pushed passed them, making his way to the wide double doors that let out on campus. 

It was a typical Friday afternoon in Boston; Harvard was supposedly beautiful this time of year but he didn’t pay attention to that shit. Sure it was nice to shed the winter coats and to not have to trudge through built berms of snow, but in context every day was the same as the last. Wake up, work out, shower, go to class, tutor, go home, homework, masturbate, sleep, and repeat. The only bright spots in his day were the spasms of time that he shared with Rey, even if she never acknowledged him. Except for laughing at him today. Fuck Hux. 

Ben punched the door to his old truck as he unlocked it, throwing his bags across the seat. It was his Dad’s; an old rusty grey 1965 Ford Falcon Ranchero. The inside was just barely big enough for Ben to fold his tall frame into comfortably, but he had always appreciated the chuckle of the engine as he zoomed down the Boston roads. He hit a couple of potholes, his busty, topless hula girl doing her little wiggle as his tires bounced. Ben smirked and bopped her head and watched her shake her chest at him again. 

He pulled into the paved alley that led to his home, which was just a quick drive away from the Center of Astrophysics. It cost him a pretty fucking penny, but it was worth it to get out of the student housing. It took all of one month of having to share his space with a stranger, before he called home and cashed in for a down payment. It was a small English Tudor style brick bungalow, with overgrown landscaping that seemed to bury the house from view. He paid the monthly HOA fine to keep it that way and he hoped the nosy pricks enjoyed the view of his wayward hedges.       

Inside his home was all original, from the huge wooden door to the exposed beams and hardwood. Ben had it renovated slightly to accommodate a more modern kitchen and bath (there was no way his 6’3” frame would fit under the old spicket), but left everything else as it came. He dumped his bags on his table and grabbed a Muscle Milk from the fridge before heading to his room. 

The thought of Rey had been giving him a half chub since he had day dreamed about her in her Physics class and Ben was well and ready to work her out of his system hand over fist. He flicked on the lights and powered down the last of his drink before shedding his clothes, tossing his shirt (this one had the qwerty keyboard with the words ‘The Final Frontier’ written on the space bar) into the hamper. His jeans could go for a few more days and he kicked them to the floor. 

The tall walk-in shower was in his master bath and he groaned in contentment as the hot water hit his back. It was a roomy space decked in sleek black tiles, with a matching bench on the far wall, the perfect size for two to share. He imagined that Rey would like the various pressure settings that were built in the shower head and his mind immediately guttered, thinking about how she would look, standing naked before him with the water running in rivets down her freckled skin.

_“Ben, could you soap my back? I can’t reach.” Ben took a palm full of bodywash, lathering it into foamy suds between his large hands and spread them over Rey’s bare skin. She moans in pleasure as his fingers glide over wet skin, rubbing the bubbles over the soft expanses. He dips his fingertips in at her waist, marveling at how small she was in his hands. His hands continue down, slipping between the rounds of her rear and she gasped as his fingers slipped through her folds before pulling up and circling her bud. Rey whirls around, a mischievous smile crinkling her eyes and he chuckles. “Naughty.” Rey scolded playfully. “Now… my turn.” Rey reached past him to get her own handful of soap, eyes twinkling again._

 Ben grunted as his cock quickly went from half mast to full and hard, pointing up past his navel. He grabbed a handful of body wash, hissing in pleasure as he worked quick hard strokes over himself, twisting his wrist slightly each time he crested the head. 

_Reys hands worked over him in long strokes, her smaller fingers not quite able to encompass him entirely. “You’re so big.” She says, tugging gently on his tip before sliding her hand all the way to the base. “I can’t believe I can fit all of that inside me.” She uses two hands now, twisting them in counter to each other and Ben sees stars._

“Just like that, Rey.” He groaned, picturing her hands working him. Ben quickly squeezed himself at the base of his cock to keep from coming as he lost himself in his fantasy. He knew he was bigger than most, almost all the videos he watched online showed woman being fucked with dicks much smaller than his. 

 _He had Rey pressed against the shower wall now; her legs wrapped snuggly around his hips. His fingers were moving inside her as she undulated her hips against him. He knew he had what it would take to make her squeal and shout beneath him, on top of him, under his mouth, or perched on his large fingers like a fucking puppet. He would have her_ _any_ _and every way possible. She came quietly at first; a gasp, a shudder, a clenching on his fingers as her thighs trembled around him. Rey then let out a breathy scream, but not ridiculous fake porn screams for show. No, she was crying out for him alone, her breath exhaling in rapid hot pants against his skin._

Ben sucked air in heavily through his nose as he thrust his hips into his fist faster, the tip of his cock turning a dark, needy purple. 

He was going to come so hard his teeth hurt. 

_After coaxing a gentle climax from his Rey he finally pushed himself into her still twitching pussy, letting it swallow him whole until his balls could rub against her skin. The heat felt so good enveloping him and Ben struggled not to lose his control before he could even move. Rey writhed on him, impaled to the womb. “Please Ben, I need you. I need your cock to fuck me hard.”_

_He slid out, letting the tip of himself stay snug in her wet heat before plunging back in, causing Rey’s back to arch off of the shower walls. He would be unstoppable at this point, fucking her hard, relentlessly filling her again and again. He pressed lightly on the soft flesh below her navel and felt himself, a hard massive intrusion moving back and forth into the soft folds of her body_. 

Ben groaned, feeling his balls tighten and that white pressure of pleasure that began to signal the tipping point. 

“ _Rey_.” He gasped, slamming his fist on the tile as he leaned forward into his fist. The water dripped from his long hair, over his brows, and down his nose, but all he could focus on was the throbbing of his impending release. 

_“Take it. Take it, baby.” He whined, coming inside her._

His cock shoots thick ropes of cum, painting the black tiles in streams of white. Ben’s chest heaved as he finished, his cock pulsing the last few dribbles over his fingers. 

The shower seemed to echo with the fact that he was alone as he quickly sprayed his Pollack masterpiece from the wall. He made quick work of washing his hair, rinsing it thoroughly before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack to dry off. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked into his bedroom to grab a pair of athletic shorts from his heavy, oak bureau and slipped the navy, mesh material over his meaty thighs, foregoing underwear. 

 He flounced backwards onto his massive four poster bed, a necessary piece of furniture for someone of his stature. He closed his eyes, listening to the hum of the overhead fan, his earlier release already leaving him wanting. He sighed into the empty space, allowing himself for a moment to wallow in self pity over his misfortune. 

 How could a girl like Rey end up with a weasel like Hux? Ben would never understand it. He’d give anything just to have her look his fucking way, but she barely knew he even  _existed._ He heard a  _ping!_  from his laptop on the oak desk that matched the rest of his bedroom furniture, a rolltop that had come with the set that had once been his mothers. 

 He rolled off the bed, padding over to his desk chair and settling in to check into the email notification he’d received. He groaned when he saw it was from the Physics professor, the subject line reading:  **Tutor Request.** Fuck, another one. He had enough shit on his plate. Sometimes he regret ever taking this job, but to be fair it was easy money and the professor had sort of begged him to do it. He clicked open the email to read the request. 

_Ben,_

_There is a scholarship student who has fallen behind in class, and as you can imagine she needs an above passing grade in order to maintain her scholarship status. I’ve forwarded her your phone number, so she will be in contact soon. As always, I appreciate your help in the matter._

_Professor Gial Ackbar_

 

Ben typed out a quick reply stating that he would be looking for her text, then closed the lid of his laptop. He ran a hand over his face in frustration; cursing his bad luck. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to fit more tutor sessions into his schedule. 

 “Well,” he sighed. “Maybe she’ll at least be hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, who could that be? *suggestive wink*  
>   
> P.S. Just to put everyone’s minds at ease, Hux will NOT be getting lucky in this fic. He’s a fucknut and will not be well... fucknutting. Bleh. I’m sick.
> 
> This amazing calligraphy art was gifted to us by the wonderful [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/post/176757238213/reylo-fic-calligraphy-in-other-words-by)! She is literally the sweetest person you’ll ever meet and too talented for words! 
> 
> Also, please check our her amazing Olympic Swimming Reylo WIP, [Make A Splash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234105/chapters/35333478) because it gives me life and she deserves it. <3


	2. Captain of the Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day! What better way to celebrate the birth of our country than light porn.  
> It's Wicked Wednesday!  
>   
> Thank you for all the wonderful and welcoming response to our first chapter. This time we get a chance to peer inside Rey's mind and see what she's up to.  
> Our mood board was made by the wonderful sarcasmsweetie. :)

 

* * *

 

Rey leaned back in her seat in the lecture hall for her Physics class, drumming her pencil on her notepad. Out of all her classes, this one was by far her least favorite and she had to try her best to focus. After all, she was here studying to get one of the world’s finest degrees in Engineering, and lucky to be doing so. She reminded herself of that every day. Rey was more of a grease monkey at the heart of things, always preferring to get her hands dirty and her mind lost in a sea of parts. Finding out how things fit together, fell apart, and could be remade to a whole new function was engrained into her very nature. 

So why the fuck did she have to sit here for two hours a week learning about the Theory of Relativity? She’d rather clean scrapper parts. Armitage Hux (what the  _fuck_  kind of name is Armitage, anyway), her boyfriend of two years, tightened his grip on the back of her chair as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “What do you say you ditch your next class and we go fuck in the backseat of my _Porsche_?”

Rey gave him a tight smile. Her next class was a Lab class in Fabrication, one of her favorites. There’s no way she wanted to give up precious lab time to ride on Hux’s below average ginger cock. There was only a tiny percentage of a chance that she’d be able to get herself off before he finished anyways, the selfish bastard. 

“I have to go to class- I need to get my project finished.  _Sorry_.” Rey whispered. She wasn’t really sorry. 

Hux huffed, throwing himself back in his chair and flopping his hair. He really could be a dick sometimes. Rey put up with it because she knew how to deal with him; after so much time he was a comfortable reliance. Plus, she lived with him and he paid for all of her shit and she was terrified of being out on her ass with no home. Again. 

There was no way she wanted to fucking go through that again. 

There was a little sigh, a groan that sounded from behind her and Rey whirled around.  _Oh_. Ben Solo. He was slouched back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a glazed over look stuck on his face. Rey frowned; he never seemed to pay attention in this class. Here she was, trying her best to even pass and he practically snored through each week. She had no idea how he was even passing. 

She rolled her eyes at him, taking in his outfit. He always seemed to wear overly baggy clothes, the extra yardage hanging off his already large frame, making him seem gangly and disproportioned. He was wearing one of his silly tee shirts, something with a keyboard on the front and she shook her head before trying to return her attention to the professor. 

The bell rang and Rey quickly gathered her things, wanting to scurry to her lab project as soon as possible. 

“Hurry up.” Hux whined and Rey rolled her eyes. She would move when she was good and ready. Hux grumbled, flipping his hair and glaring around the room. She watched as Ben grabbed his bag, also seemingly anxious to leave. Not like it mattered anyway, he might as well not even be here for all the attention he pays. Rey then saw Hux notice him, his eyes gleaming. 

“Hey, Ben  _‘doing –it’_  Solo.” Hux shot, a smile pulled into his face. It made him look wicked. “Don’t you have a meeting to get to with ‘What Not to Wear’? You  _definitely_  don’t want to be late to that.” 

Rey giggled. Was Hux really referencing a fashion show from over a decade ago? Get with the times,  _Armitage_ , it was all about ‘Queer Eye’ on Netflix now. Ben shoved past them without a response and Rey felt a jab of sympathy for the tall, strange man. He was a constant target, an easy punching bag for Hux. Her boyfriend wasn’t very nice to others, but he came from a powerful family and exuded that influence over his peers; nobody fucked with Hux. 

“Ms. Saule?” Her professor’s voice cut through the remaining bits of chatter. “Would you see me in my office, please?” 

“Yes, sir.” Rey answered warily.

Hux groaned in irritation. “Fine. I’ll come get you after your last class and we’ll go out for hot pot for dinner? Okay?”

Rey nodded absentmindedly, staring at the door that her professor had just left through. She had a feeling what it was about and she was suddenly filled with dread, a heavy ball of nausea settling uncomfortably in her stomach. She stuffing her things into her book bag and followed Professor Ackbar into his office.

“Have a seat.” The Professor was already at his desk, his weathered hands folded expectantly. The ball in her stomach twisted harder and Rey swallowed, folding herself into the chair opposite him. 

“Why do you think I’ve asked you in here today, Ms. Saule?” Professor Ackbar started. 

“My grades.” Red admitted softly. 

“Ah, so you can pay attention to something other than Armitage Hux.” He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Rey puffed her chest in indignation. Hux may be a pain in the ass, but she never let herself get  _too_  distracted from why she was here. She had fought hard to be in this position. 

“With all due respect, Professor,” Rey chimed in. “Hux may think he is the most important person on this campus, but he will always be second string to my education.”

“Does Hux know this?” The Professor answered, seemingly amused. 

“Well... er- no. Not really.” Rey answered. “Do you think someone like Hux would still hang around if he knew?” 

Professor Ackbar snorted a light chuckle. “Ms. Saule, I’m glad to hear that your studies do still bear some value to you, however…” he leaned forward across the desk, “your grades in my class say otherwise. You don’t turn in every assignment and you have failed the last three tests. I’d like to know what the problem is.”

“I don’t really understand it, Sir.” Rey admitted. “I’ve tried to keep up, but each week it just seems like I get even more lost.”

“You do realize that if you fail a class, your scholarship is void and you will be forced to return to England?” He pressed. 

Rey blanched. Of course she knew. It was the fuel to the fire that kept her fighting for her degree. “I know, Professor. Is there any way I can retest?” She asked hopelessly. 

“I can’t show favors like that, Ms. Saule.” The Professor answered firmly. He seemed to lean back in chair to regard her for a minute. “I do have a tutor for your class. He has an impeccable record when it comes to helping students raise their grades. Would you be interested in contacting him?”

“Yes!” Rey beamed. A tutor. That was exactly what she needed, someone to sit her down and walk her through all the places she didn’t understand. Professor Ackbar jotted a number down on a paper and handed it over. “I’ll let him know to expect you.”

“Thank you, _thank you,_ Professor! I will get in touch with him Monday as soon as I know what my day looks like.” Rey gushed gratefully, taking the scrap of paper from his hand.

She rose from her chair, thanking him once more before turning to leave his office. She clutched the tiny scrap of paper to her chest, a new hope filling her. If the tutor was as good as the Professor said, she could turn this slump around and save her scholarship. She _couldn’t_ be sent back to England after she’d come so far. She was going to do something with her life, be more than the nothing she’d come from.

* * *

 

Hours later, she was walking out of her Fabrication lab, her spirits lifted as she continued down the hall to walk through the double doors leading out onto the campus. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun warming her skin and spilling across the lush green grass of the grounds. Harvard was beautiful this time of year, and Rey felt herself continually stopping to admire her surroundings, feeling grateful to just _be_ here.

Life for Rey had always been a fight, her parents had decided when she was only five years old that she had been too much of a burden to them. They’d left her on the steps of an all girls home in the small market town of Burnley, never looking back. In the early days she used to sit on the merry go round in the neglected playground out behind the building, spinning it idly with her foot and staring at the street. She used to imagine her parents would be coming back for her at any moment, and with each rotation she would tell herself they’d be there when she came back round. 

She’d long since learned that no one was coming for her. If she was going to make it in this shite of a world, she could only rely on the strength of her own two hands. She’d fought tooth and nail to get here, sacrificing most of her childhood working herself to the bone to ensure that one day she’d be standing here. 

Lost in thought, she barely noticed that she’d crossed the entire lawn of the campus, reaching the sidewalk that bled into the parking lot. An old, beat up looking truck sped by her, almost bloody running into her. She shouted after it, but the driver had their radio blaring some old rock music and never registered that he’d almost turned her into a casualty. She cursed under her breath. “What an _arsehole_.” She pulled out her phone, dialing Hux’s number and putting it to her ear. 

He picked up on the third ring. “Yo, you done yet?”

“Yes, I’m near the parking lot. Come pick me up.” She told him.

“I’m busy now, the guys wanted to meet up for a drink.” He said lazily.

“Are you kidding me? It’s only three.” She snorted.

“Five o’clock somewhere. It’s a ten minute walk, just hoof it.” He laughed. 

“You’re a right tosser sometimes.” She sneered.

“Mm. Love it when you talk dirty. I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours for dinner.” He hung up, not even telling her goodbye. _Bloody_ _wanker_. 

She took off in the direction of Hux’s place, a posh condo in the Stanwood. The walk really wasn’t far, but she was still irritated that Hux had took off with his stupid friends to day drink knowing she’d want a ride when she got out. She had no idea why she continued to put up with him. Well, she _did_. She’d be on the street without him. 

He hadn’t been so bad in the beginning, hell, he’d even been _fun._ He used to do things just to make her smile, she’d be won by his charm and his infectious grin. By the time she’d been able to see that his grin was more of an ever present sneer, she was too far in. So she stayed, having lost the emotional ability to really care about whether or not he was a wanker or not.

She walked through the door of Hux’s front door, dropping her keys in the bowl on the sofa table in the entry. She slipped off her shoes, leaving them to rest on the shiny pine wood floors. Hux was so weird about wearing shoes in his place. She always referred to it as _his_ place. It had never really felt like a home to her, just a stopping place in the grand scheme of things. 

She padded over to the large, stainless steel fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before traipsing across the space to flounce on the plush, over sized couch. She took a sip of water, screwing the lid back on before sitting it on the glass top of the coffee table. Her book that she’d been reading this morning before class sat on its center, it’s tawdry cover peeking out at her. A broad chested man with thick, raven hair stood atop a free standing rock formation, waves splashing up from either side as he clutched a simpering, scantily clad female with long flowing blonde tresses and more bosom than Rey thought was naturally possible. 

Her addiction to trash romance novels was a guilty pleasure for sure, they were so farfetched and nothing like real life. Still, with someone like Hux warming your bed, you took your shot at passion in whatever form you could. She settled into the overstuffed couch cushions, propping up before turning to where she’d left off. 

_“Now, for a taste.” He gave her a dazzling smile and parted her shaking thighs._

_“What?” She finally managed to utter. He nestled his head in between her thighs and kissed her soft mound. She couldn’t breathe, talk, or cry out. His tongue penetrated deeper, stroking a fiery passion inside her. He pushed her legs wider, driving her over the edge of sanity. His ravenous intensity increased, sending her body twisting and pulsing with life. She splintered into tiny fragments, waves of pleasure sweeping over her. She finally found her voice. “Please Ronan, please.”_

_“My pleasure,” he said._

Rey clenched her thighs together, a sweet pressure throbbing there as she found herself getting slightly turned on. She laid the book open on her chest, creeping her hand down the length of her stomach to unbutton her jeans. She was no stranger to pleasuring herself; in this house it was the only sure fire way to get off. She slid her hand under the gauzy material of her lace underwear, dipping a finger between her folds and swirling around the gathering wetness there. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and letting her imagination take over.

_She was with him now; a tall, broad stranger, his thick, dark hair billowing around his face as his flowing white shirt fell open at the chest. She ran a hand over the massive expanse of smooth skin exposed beneath his shirt, and he groaned under her touch._

In the real world, she hastily began to rub heavy circles into the tight bundle nerves, her breath growing shallow as the muscles in her stomach clenched under the sparks she was eliciting between her legs.

_The faceless stranger wrapped his impossibly large hands around her tiny waist, lifting her to him as if she were nothing. He tore the front of her elaborate ball gown, too swept up in his passion to care about the cost of inconsequential material. His wide, soft mouth, parted and his tongue rolled over the taut bud of her nipple._

She reached under her shirt to her breast with her free hand, pinching the erect peak through the thin fabric of her bra and rolling it between her fingers, letting herself imagine it was the faceless man’s tongue.

_She gasped when he took her nipple into his mouth. He covered her mouth with his hand though, for neither of them could afford for her father to hear. If he knew that she was with Captain of his guards, they would both be punished severely. The rogue continued to suckle at her breast, his other hand creeping up under her skirts to slip between the fabric of her shift. When his incredibly long fingers slipped between her slick folds, she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out._

Rey picked up the pace of her ministrations between her legs, furiously rubbing at her clit, wishing it were the hands of the dark stranger in her fantasy.

_The Captain ground his palm into the heat of her core, creating a delicious friction as he let two thick digits slip inside her. He pumped them into her, sliding in and out as hot arousal dripped down her thighs. He pushed into her, pleasuring her with his hands as if it was his cock. Rey gasped with intensity of her building orgasm, and when she finally climaxed, he swallowed her screams with his mouth, claiming it for his own._

Rey shuddered as she came, the thought of the roguish Captain claiming her enough to push her over the edge. Though her Captain was a faceless, meaty wonder, there was an air of familiarity to him that gave her climax an extra edge of intensity. She lay panting against the soft cushions, her skin flushed and a light sheen of sweat coating her forehead. If only it were that hot in real life. Rey exhaled deeply before she pulled herself together, buttoning up her jeans once more and returning to her book, resolved not to indulge in anymore naughty behavior while she waited for Hux to pick her up. 

He was late of course, and laid on the horn as he pulled up to his condo. Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed her cardigan and purse before heading out to meet him.

“Get in, we’re late!” Hux yelled out the window as she locked his door behind her. She could smell his boozy breath as soon as she entered and she quickly rolled down the window as he gunned down the street, speed limit be damned.

“Smells like you had a bit to drink.” Rey quipped, fanning her nose.

“It was just a drink with the boys.” Hux snorted. “You don’t have to be a nag.”

Rey glared at his aristocratic sneer for a second. It was getting harder and harder to bear his pretentious nature.

“So, what did Ackbar want earlier?” Hux asked.

Rey was slightly surprised that he was even taking an interest. “I’m struggling in his class.” Rey admitted. “He’s offered me a number to his best tutor.”

Hux snorted. “You don’t need a tutor. You have me.”

Rey let out a laugh. “Armie, you don’t have the patience to tutor. We’d get ten mintues into tutoring and you’d try to ditch it so I could suck your dick somewhere.”

Hux smirked as he pulled into Happy Lamb Hot Pot. “See? You do know me, Rey. And here the guys think you’re no good for me.”

Rey ignored the sting of his words; she was used to it by now. Hux strode two paces ahead of her as they entered the restaurant. Hot Pot was one of Hux’s favorites and to be honest Rey enjoyed it too. There was hardly a meal out there that Rey didn’t enjoy, having grown up with hunger as her most reliable companion.

They went with their usual, Original and Spicy Broth ying-yanging in the double pot. Rey dug right in, dipping her steak strips to braise in the flavorful base before she pulled it and gobbled it up. Hux also ordered her favorite plate of veggies and his usual meatballs, each addition making the broth even more delicious. As long as he kept his smarmy mouth shut, Rey felt she could actually enjoy some time with him.

“So, I’ve been meaning to mention.” Hux started. Rey glowered as he just ruined her good date by opening his mouth.

“What?” Rey countered, her mouth full of broccoli.

“You know how we were going to go to New York next weekend?” Hux was talking in a sweetened way that Rey had come to recognize as a ‘prepare yourself for disappointment’ voice.

Rey’s bite of steak slid from her chopsticks and plopped back into the broth as she froze, staring at Hux.

“No.” Rey crumpled. “Don’t do this to me, Armie.”

“I’m sorry, babes. I know you were planning on that trip for awhile-”

“A while?” Rey shrieked. “I’ve only been planning it and counting down the days for five months! Five _bloody_ months, Armie!”

“Take it easy, _Rey_. You’re causing a scene. It’s just a stupid _band_.” Hux looked around, glaring at anyone who dared to look over.

“I had _one_ chance to see this band before they end touring. You know how much I’ve always loved the _Knights of Ren_!” She cried.”This was the _only_ opportunity to see Kylo perform before he stops his touring to get married. God, he’s probably going to go into hiding and then become a normal fucking person!” Rey was standing now, and nearly in tears, her emotions worked up to a point that Hux hadn’t seen before.

“Just go then, Rey. Go without me, if it’s that fucking important to you. I have better things to do than see some fucking emo punk shit.” Hux sneers, tossing his napkin over their food and shoving his chair back to stand. “I’ll even pay your way, as _usual_.” He throws down a Benjamin on the table and started to stalk off, leaving her alone by their table, her fingers slowly curling into fists. “And you can just Uber home tonight and pay them with that bitch attitude of yours.” He called back before slamming the door, the jingling of the door bells turning into a ringing chorus of laughter as the hushed restaurant slowly turned to stare at her.

“I’ll give you a ride, dollface.” Some man yelled out and Rey’s face flushed as she gathered her things and flung herself out the door. Hux’s car had gone, as she expected and she blinked back tears as she headed out on the sidewalk. Hux’s place was the last place she wanted to be so she jutted her chin and set off in the direction of the school.

There was always some dark abandoned corner of the library she could crash in.

There had to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Fuckin’ Hux. Thankfully Rey isn’t as wrapped around his finger as our Ben would like to believe. :)  
> Also- KyloTrash here, I know you saw it. Jessica surprised me with it when she passed the chapter back and it makes me happy. Is a shameless [Like Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747861/chapters/34097774) reference a continuity nightmare? Hell yes. Do I care? Hell no. Lmao. XD


	3. Finn is French... Not a Fucknut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a warning. We've definitely shown at this point that Hux is NOT a nice guy. There is not even a _sliver _of decency in the man. He is at the height of his evil in the chapter, showing manipulation and force in a semi-sexual way towards Rey. Not anywhere near anything Reylux, but it is an uncomfortable moment for our three characters in the scene and we wanted to make sure we addess it.__  
>  __  
>  _Also! Rey herself is still going through a hard time. Give her a chance for some decent character development. :)_  
>   
>  P.S. We know this is our first week and we’re already breaking posting schedule. We just want to get these buildup chapters out of the way. Sue us. Lmao.  
> 

 

* * *

 

Ben started his Monday morning at the gym as usual. He’d been tempted to skip today, having stayed up too late yet again Sunday night playing Fortnite with Poe. An entire weekend that could have been spent working- wasted. Discipline had won out in the end, knowing he’d feel worse if he had foregone it. It was a good way to get out his aggression and the days he skipped were usually the days that people seemed extra intolerable. He always jogged the few blocks over to the local 24 Hr Fitness and started his way over just before four in the morning.

 He left his oversized hoodie in the lockers, leaving just his standard black fitted tank, and headed out to the gym floor for some stretches. The gym was normally empty this time of day, making his workout time even better. He got through his lunges, stretching his compression pants to their limits with his long legs. He wore a pair of baggy black shorts over them, covering the prominent bulge that the tight pants exacerbated.

 Not that he wouldn’t mind if women were checking out his junk, but it was mainly dudes in the gym at these hours. Ben finished stretching, his muscles warmed and humming with energy. He bounced in place a few times before he hit the weights. He wasn’t after a a bulky body builder look, but he wanted to keep his muscles defined, his shoulders broad and his legs strong. He did his curls, raises, and his burpees before he went to the bench press. He could press Rey easily at this point and he finished his set imagining her watching.

 He pounded out another thirty minutes of cardio to his favorite classic rock station before calling it a day, heading home to shower off. He changed into his school clothes, his same jeans and a dark grey tee printed with the words, ‘She wants the D&D’, and threw his hoodie back on. He had an early morning tutoring session with an exchange student, then his own class, Experimental Gravitation. He set up in the library with an extra large coffee and started rifling through his research papers again. There was hardly anyone in the building this early so when he heard a sudden commotion he couldn’t help but look around.

 “I said stop it, Armie.” A high familiar voice cut through the stacks. (Armie? What the fuck kind of nickname is that?)

 “C’mon, babe. No one is here. You promised you’d make it up to me for me buying you those books.” A male voice answered.

 “I didn’t mean at the fucking library. I need to study, Hux. I can’t fail this class. And you bought _me_ those books to make up for you being an ass.” Fucking Hux. He should have recognized that nasally whiny bastard. Which would mean the other voice would be… Rey.

 “Isn’t that a fantasy for you bookish girls? Some hard action against the stacks? Make those bookshelves shake?” Hux pressed.

 “Maybe in those online videos you watch.” Rey chided. Ben could hear her move, as her voice was getting closer; she was somewhere towards his left.

 “I don’t like being told no.” Hux stomped after her and Ben rolled his eyes. 

 “Hux. Stop. Stop!” Rey exclaimed loudly, and Ben was now standing, looking around for the pair of them.

 “Shhh.. you have to be quiet.” Hux hissed.

 Ben heard Rey yelp and saw a bookshelf wobble on the second floor above him. He bolted, scaling the stairs three at time and rounded the stack furiously. Hux had Rey pressed against the bookshelf, his mouth covering hers in a bruising kiss. He was trying to slide his hands under her shirt as Rey futilely attempted to shove them away.

 “I think she asked you to stop, Hux.” Ben’s voice was low. Rey’s eyes snapped to Ben’s, a look of utter embarrassment on her face.

 “See, Rey.” Hux whispered, staring right at Ben. “Like I said, nobody  is here.”

 Ben felt like smashing Hux’s face in until his fucking sneer looked like a second asshole. He glanced at Rey who had her eyes squeezed shut.

 “Rey.” Hux continued, his hand never stopping in its attempt to get under her shirt.  “Tell nobody to leave.” Hux pressed, smirking.“Tell him.”

 “L-leave...” Rey stammered. She finally opened her eyes and glared at him. Ben swallowed, still torn on stepping in.

 “I think he likes watching.” Hux mocked. “Look at those satellites he calls ears turn red. Have you ever even kissed a girl, Solo?”

 “Just go!” Rey whined.

 “I bet you’ve never touched a girl before, have you?” Hux was in his element, baiting and humiliating Rey and Ben both.  Ben hated the fact that Hux could make him jealous like this. What he hated more was that Rey liked this simpering piece of shit. Hot rage coursed through him, and he took a step forwards with full intention of pulling Hux off of Rey.

Hux grinned sardonically, finally managing to slide a hand under the hem of Rey’s shirt to skirt across the skin of her belly. “You’re not doing a very good job, Rey.”

 Rey forced her features into an icy glare at Ben and he could swear he saw a glimpse of something in her eyes before her face hardened. “Leave! Now, Solo!” She hissed, her voice edged with abhorrence. Hux hummed in approval and Ben slowly backed away. He left them, flying down the stairs to grab his bag, not even caring enough to save his coffee, before he fled the library. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable stab of pain in his chest as he hurried down the steps of the library towards his tutor session, wishing more than anything he’d just skipped the fucking library today.

* * *

 

 Hours later, Ben was walking out of class with his bag slung lazily over his shoulder. The earlier tutor session had went really well, and he felt like Finn was really making progress with his understanding of the materials. The language barrier was the hardest part, when he got frustrated Finn slipped into rapid French and it took Ben forever to bring him back to this continent. The lecture of today’s class had been brilliant as well, adding to the sharp incline of the quality of Ben’s day. He was almost halfway back into a decent mood. He pulled his phone from his pocket to power it on; he tried to keep it turned off during his sessions and class.

 A series of buzzes went off in his hand as his incoming messages came through, and he scrolled through them quickly. There was another text from his mother asking if he’d decided whether or not he was coming home for Spring Break in a few weeks, he quickly tapped out a reply that he was still trying to see if he would have the time. He ignored the one from Poe asking him to come over later, knowing if he went they’d just end up playing Fortnite until after midnight and Ben still needed to finish that research paper.

 A text from a number he didn’t recognize sat waiting for him, and he opened it curiously.

  **(857) 595-6736 - Hi! Professor Ackbar gave me your number to try and get worked in for tutor sessions. Are you free this afternoon? There’s a coffee shop called Binary Sunset just off campus I could meet you.**

 Ben groaned. Just what he needed. He normally liked to meet his students on campus, it kept it more professional. It was when they started thinking of him as a friend that the requests for free passes started to roll in. He couldn’t keep track of how many times someone had tried to bribe him to do the work for him. He supposed for the first meeting though it might be alright.

  **Ben: Sure... I know it. 3:30 okay?**

**(857) 595-6736- Great! Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver!**

**Ben: No problem!**

 He slid his phone back into his pocket, realizing he hadn’t got her name. Great, now he had to awkwardly pick her out of a crowd. Perfect. He checked the time on his watch, he still had an hour before he had to meet her. He made his way across the grass towards the parking lot, needing to make a quick trip home for his Physics book and notes. He had just stepped onto the sidewalk surround the lot when he spotted Rey coming his way.

 Her head was down, her face scrunched up in concentration. She clutched her books to her chest, chewing on her lip in a way that clearly showed she was upset. Ben stood rooted to the spot, knowing he should move before she spotted him, but he couldn’t get the look of distress on her face out of his head. Had Hux put it there? He wanted to comfort her, but he knew the gesture would be unwanted coming from him.

 Her eyes came up then, meeting his as they went wide with panic. Their earlier meeting still fresh on both their minds, Rey stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slack. She looked almost like she wanted to say something to him, but quickly thought better of it as she changed course. She took off across the parking lot, moving much faster than before. Ben watched after her retreating figure long after she had moved out of sight, wishing he was in a position to chase after her.

 As it were, her distress was none of his business, and he had to repeat that mantra to himself over and over as he stomped to his truck. He wrenched the door open, piling into the seat before slamming it shut roughly. Why was he so worked up about a girl who didn’t give two shits about him? He was pathetic. Sure he could pretend that one day she’d come to her senses and lose Hux, but even if by some miracle that happened, what would she ever see in him? Ben had nothing to offer a girl like that. Maybe it was time to stop pining after her and move on from this silly fantasy.

 He sighed, knowing it was easier said than done. Maybe it was time to give Poe’s cousin a call. He had been bugging Ben for months to ask her out, claiming that she was just his type. His ridiculous obsession with Rey had held him back, but it wouldn’t hurt to get her number. Pulling out his phone to find Poe’s text thread, he told him that he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight, but that he’d been thinking he might finally be up to meeting his cousin. He quickly pressed send before he could lose his resolve, already feeling uneasy about it. It felt like he was cheating, which was completely ridiculous. God, he really was pathetic.

He remembered when it had all started, it would have been over a year ago now. It was the first snow of the season and he had wrapped himself up in his thick black winter coat, his favorite grey and black striped scarf wound tightly around his face and a huge black hat pulled down so that barely even his glasses showed through. He was a kid from Texas and him and the Boston winters were not on friendly terms. He was running late, as his Falcon had given him trouble starting that morning and he bustled down the slick sidewalk. She had been coming straight for him, her own figure not well dressed for the weather as she shivered into a thin jacket. He had went to step away to make room for her when his armful of books and papers fell, scattering over the snow. He remembered being infuriated, his temper flaring as he bent down to yank them all back up, when he realized she was there too, knees in the snow and bare hands scavenging through the cold to collect his things. Her hands, tiny and pink as she busied herself with helping, were burned into his memory. He had wanted nothing more than to gather her up under his jacket to warm her until her knuckles were a normal color again. 

” _I believe these are yours._ ” She had said as they stood, her trademark grin lighting her face. He was frozen, not from the cold, but from staring at the space between her eyebrows where her smile wrinkled the skin. He had reached to take his papers back, his warm hands brushing against her frigid ones. Snow gathered on her lips and his attention diverted to stare at the reddened plump surface. He’d wanted to lean forward and taste the snow from her mouth. “ _Well, have a great day."_  She had muttered, before shivering and stuffing those cold pink hands into her sweater pockets. She gave him a nod and it was all he could do to turn and watch her huddle down and continue down the sidewalk. 

If only he had spoken up, thanked her for her help, acknowledged her in any way. 

Maybe they would have at least been friends. 

He cranked up his truck, pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of his house. He tried to leave all lingering thoughts of Rey in the sputtering dust the truck left behind him. He grabbed the Physics book and some of the notes he had been taking over the past few weeks when he wasn’t staring at… her. Ben also took the rest of his research papers to work on while he waited for his tutor student, figuring it would be good to stake a spot in the corner to keep an eye out.

Binary Sunset was about a ten minute drive from his place and he quickly found a small table nestled in the corner. It was a decent sized shop and stayed fairly busy with the traffic from the University. The inside was painted in warm beiges with round adobe style architecture, reminding Ben of a cozy desert hideaway. He ordered a small latte, his large thumb easily covering over the shops double sunset logo and he settled in on the built in bench. He placed the Physics book on the edge of the table, hoping it would give a clue to his new student before drawing up his hood over his head and disappearing into his thesis.

He finished another full page and the entirety of his coffee before he paused, stretching and checking the time. It was a quarter after; she would be here any minute. He nervously adjusted the Physics book and tapped a rhythm into the floor with the heel of his shoe. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

He shuffled his own research papers back into his bag, glancing at the door every few minutes to see if he could spot her. Ben saw her approach the table first, a smear of color out of the corner of his eye. He recognized that shirt… but the last time he saw it Hux’s fucking hands were crawling under it. Ben felt a trickle of dread creep into his gut as he pulled back his hood and looked at his new tutor student in the face.

Rey looked like the sun itself, the light streaming in though the windows behind her illuminating her in a halo of golden orange. It was as if she was being delivered by the heavens themselves, right down to the shy apprehensive smile that Ben had only seen before in his fantasies. She approaches his table slowly, her cardigan draped casually over her hands, which she held together as she drew near. The smile that sent Ben’s heart in a stutter quickly vanished, her face twisting into a cringe of mortification as she recognized him.

“ _You_?” She shrieked incredulously.

“Well, fuck.” Ben sighed. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

“ _You’re_ the tutor?” Rey asked in disbelief.

Ben nodded, still slightly in shock. “Yeah.”

“But, but,” she sputtered. “All you do is slack off in that class!”

“You think I could slack my way through  _Advanced Physics?”_ He said, somewhat offended.

She shrugged, shaking her head roughly as if to say, “Well?”

He huffed. “It’s my  _third_ time to sit through it. I’m required to attend the class I’m tutoring, but the material is well beyond familiar to me at this point. Listen, I already lost my study hall period thanks to _your_  bullshit today, I’m not wasting anymore of my time trying to convince you to _let_  me help you.”

The reminder of their earlier confrontation crept over Rey, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink as she ducked her head, eyes to the ground. Despite Ben’s earlier resolve to let go of his obsession with her, he found himself wishing he could make her skin flush for... other reasons.

“This isn’t going to work.” She said defeatedly. “There’s no way  _you_  can tutor me.”

Ben was rapidly growing irritated with her. Here he was, ready to help her and she was too concerned with damn appearances to let him. “ _Fine,”_  he ground out. “Find someone else. Maybe ask your son of a bitch boyfriend? He’s  _real_  academically inclined I hear. Oh wait, if that were true you wouldn’t be here would you?” Ben shrugged as he continued, turning away from her. “Good luck passing.”

“ _Wait!”_ She shouted after him. He stopped walking, telling himself not to even turn around. He should keep going. He should never speak to her again. Her gravitational pull was too strong though, she was like the sun and he a helpless planet caught her in atmosphere. He sighed, defeated, and turned to face her again. She strode up, grabbing the strap to his book bag and pulling him slightly. He tried to pull back indignantly, but she brought up her other hand to meet it, begging him in a mock prayer.

“Ple-please?” She implored, the word coming out of her mouth like she was unfamiliar with it.

His dark eyes burned into her light ones and he found only her sincere desperation. She was close enough that her scent, his drug, filled his senses and he tried to ignore the wave of arousal it brought with it. He yanked his bag free of her grip instead.

“Why should I help you?” He sighed. The nearness of her was clouding his judgment; he shouldn’t even be entertaining her request.    

"I.. I  _have_  to pass this class. My scholarship depends on it.” She said feebly. 

Ben raised an eyebrow, his disdainful expression asking without words how that was his problem.

“Look I’m... I’m  _sorry.”_ She said through gritted teeth. Ben guessed that she didn’t make a habit of apologizing. “ _Please_. Please help me.”

 He knew deep down he should say no. Logically, he knew that, but her breathy words of pleading did things to the inside of his chest and sent a stirring to his traitorous cock. _Fuck_. His dick had apparently not gotten the memo that they were giving up on her. 

 “What about Hux?” Ben asked evenly.

 “He.. he doesn’t have to know.” Rey responded, chewing on her lip.

 “So I’m just going to be your dirty little secret?” Ben asked amusedly, the idea not completely offensive to him. The idea that he could spend time with her right under Hux’s nose was intriguing. 

 “ _No,_ that’s not what I mean. It’s just, he’ll  _kill_  you if he finds out.” She sighed.

 “You think I’m afraid of him?” Ben asked irritably. 

 Rey didn’t reply, but her eyes said she more or less thought exactly that.

 “I’m  _not_  afraid of that dick. Just because I’m not a piece of shit like him and use intimidation like a security blanket doesn’t mean I’m at  _all_  worried about him.” Ben spat. 

 “Okay...  _okay...”_ Rey sighed. “So will you help me?”

 He gave her long look,  _knowing_  he should say no. There were nothing but problems waiting for him if he involved himself with her. All of his reasoning meant shit with her standing in front of him though, the wind blowing loose tendrils of her soft, chestnut waves around her face. Her lip pulled between her teeth in worry, all he could think about is how he wanted to pull that lip between  _his_  teeth. He shook his head, sighing deeply, knowing it was useless to pretend he had any sort of willpower when it came to her. 

 “Fine,” he said wearily. “I’ll help. I have openings Tuesday and Thursday evenings... if you need more sessions than that you’ll have to meet me Saturday morning.”

 She nodded emphatically. “I can do all three. I  _have_ to pass.”

 “I don’t normally do this.. but you can meet me at home?” Stupid. Greedy. Glutton for punishment. That’s what he was. She regarded him wearily, unsure. “Unless you want to risk Hux seeing us at one of my public spots?” He added. 

She gritted her teeth, shaking her head. “No. You’re right. Your house is fine.”

 He tried not to let the visceral sense of victory show on his features. “Okay. I’ll text you the address. See you tomorrow night.”

 She nodded. “Thank you.” 

 “Yeah, you’re welcome.” He said evenly. She turned to go without saying more, briskly walking in the opposite direction. He watched her go, still struck by this turn of events. Once she had turned out of sight, Ben groaned at the mess he had suddenly found himself in. He went to adjust his bag, frowning when he noticed the weight seemed slightly off and he held it up for inspection. Her cardigan had caught around the strap and was dangling from the edge, one sleeve slightly dragging on the ground. He quickly gathered it, winding it around his hand and resisting the heady urge to bring it to his nose. Ben resolved himself to resist the temptation; he would return it first thing, now that Rey had found a way to stumble into his quiet life.

 He wasn’t sure if the universe was out to get him, or if it had given him a gift.

Either way, he knew his life was about to get ridiculously complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooo. So now our favorite lovers are now forced to spend time together. How... convienent.
> 
> Rey: Please? I have to pass this class.  
> Ben:  
> 


	4. 739 Finalizer Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to see Rey try harder to find her own standing ground and get out from Hux's fucknut thumb. Baby steps!  
> 
> 
> Also, _HUGE _thank you to[hisfireheart](http://hisfireheart.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful moodboard for this chapter. We were seriously skipping it and you SAVED us! <3 LOVE IT!!!__

 

 

* * *

Rey waited until she had nearly sped five blocks before she slowed. Of course, the universe was out to get her; of course it had given her a curse for being the most unfortunate person out there. Why did it have to be him, of all people? There were probably over a hundred tutors on campus and she had to be paired with the one whose broken face had haunted her all day. 

It was Hux’s fault. Wasn’t it always be fucking Hux’s fault? If he hadn’t pressed her against the books, if he hadn’t stuck his hand up her shirt despite her protest, if he wasn’t always so fucking mean to Ben, she wouldn’t have had to have been so cruel to him. That look in his eyes after she had yelled at him had haunted her all day. She hadn’t been able to get out of _that_ library fast enough after that little fiasco, telling Hux exactly where he could shove it. He hadn’t liked that- not that he liked much of anything these days.

Rey frowned. This was the first time Hux had made her an extension of himself, used  _her_  to hurt someone and the feeling was unsettling in her bones. She may be a bit sarcastic, a bit bitter, sometimes unruly, but she was never  _cruel_. Rey felt the hot betrayal of tears sting the corners of her eyes. She supposed this was the universe executing its order for karma. She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing in deep and allowing the evening spring breeze to ruffle through her hair and dry the tears before they could escape. 

It was there on that sidewalk, her witnesses being a robin and a handful of passing cars, that she vowed to be true to herself only. She would not let Hux use her for his own games. She would not let Ben bully her back (if he even was that type of person) or let him lord over her with his tutoring. She was strong, she always had been and she would finish this with her degree in hand. 

Resolved, she opened her eyes and allowed the traces of a smile to creep over her face before she set her pace back to Hux’s place. First step, she needed to get a job, even just a simple one so she didn’t have to owe Hux for anything anymore. She wished she didn’t have to have him pay for the concert trip this weekend, but she was dying to go. But this would be the last time. 

Then she could find her own place, or find someone in need of a roommate and finally be free of the pin that stuck her with Hux. The last step was Hux himself. She wasn’t ready to throw away two years quite yet, but if she could get him to work on things, show a little more kindness, maybe she could right some of the wrongs that had been done. 

She let herself in to Hux’s place, setting her shoes just so, as always. Hux would be in his Statistics class until after dinner so it was up to her. She was an awful cook, so she didn’t dare use any of his fancy gourmet appliances. She got some bread out of the cupboard to toast and opened up a blue can of Heinz beans to heat in the microwave. Hux hated it when she made it; he said it stunk up his whole house, but it was a favorite of hers. It was the only thing she remembered her mother making her. 

She stabbed her toast pieces into the sides of her bowl of beans and grabbed a spoon, heading upstairs to the office. Her first tutoring session was with Ben tomorrow night and she wanted to be as prepared as possible. She nibbled on her beans on toast and started up the computer, spreading out all of her incomplete Physics assignments in front of her. Rey opened her notepad to a new sheet and began to write out all her questions, trying to find every reason why she didn’t understand the material.

She had a decent list by the time her bowl was empty and she sat back in the office chair, chewing her lip. Now for the tests. She had been too embarrassed to look at them before, but she now wanted to know why she missed the ones she did. Maybe she could print off the tests so Ben could go over them with her. She logged into Hux’s profile, typing in his stupid password ‘thefirstorder’ and her mouth fell open with gasp. 

He hadn’t bothered to close his tabs from his last use and Rey’s eyes were now burned with a series of erotic images that made her lungs forget to squeeze out any air. She had no clue that Hux was into hardcore dungeon porn. Tab after tab featured woman bound in ropes or in strange contraptions in a grimy cells, their faces tear streaked as they were used for one primal purpose. 

Now, Rey was all for porn. There was nothing wrong with seeking release using other people’s images, videos, or words to do so. Hell, she even went online sometimes to finger one out to a moresome video occasionally. But this was definitely not for her. 

“Ewww.” Rey exclaimed, trying to cover her eyes and hit the ‘X’ to close the windows at the same time. She accidentally misclicked and started the video again instead. “Nooo!” She cried, frantically clicking while scrunching her eyes closed. Three more videos started. “This is porn hell!” she yelled, tempted to just yank the computer plug out of the wall. The room was now filled with multiple audio streams of women crying and grunting and Rey turned a million shades of pink as she forced herself to glare at the computer and close each tab. There was not enough eye bleach in the world to undo what she had seen. 

Finally the computer was a friendly Disney rated G again and she opened her class website, logging in to quickly print out her tests. Her face was still tinged pink as she gathered her materials and headed to her room. She needed a fucking shower after all that. 

The next morning she drove in to campus with Hux and he honked as he left her at the Engineering hall. She had told him she was staying late to work on her Fabrication class project and would find her own ride home. She didn’t know how she felt about lying, but she knew it was better than him finding out the truth. He would never allow Rey to tutor with Ben. Her Physics work was carefully tucked into her bag and she headed over the library. It was time to apply for some jobs in the area, something she didn’t dare do on Hux’s computer. She didn’t want to touch his computer again if she could avoid it, anyway. 

She pushed through the glass double doors of Cabot Science library, bounding up the entryway steps to the quirky interior. This library was a Science major’s dream, the odd seating and decor heavily reminiscent of Google headquarters, and dozens of different multi use rooms designated for various types of study. She loved coming here, especially this early in the morning when people couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed. The clean, fluorescent lights spilling across the carpeted floor and making the space seem open and inviting. 

She made her way to the media room in search of a computer, taking a seat at one of the empty cubicles and firing up a terminal. As it booted up, her mind drifted back again to the last time she’d been here. She hadn’t even wanted Hux to come with her, he’d been pushy and needy and insisted he follow her in. She should have known he was just after sex. Hux in a library for legitimate purposes? As if. His family’s friendship with the Dean was the only thing ensuring he graduate in a few months.

Ben’s face as she’d screamed at him was burned into her brain. He looked so... hurt. Which now that she’d properly calmed down enough to dwell on it- legitimately confused her. Angry she could understand, disgusted even, but hurt? He barely knew her outside of their horrible interaction. Why would her hateful remarks cause him pain? Maybe he was just sensitive. She groaned. She didn’t know how she would deal with him over the next few weeks if that were the case. She didn’t have time to hold his hand through every emotional response she elicited by her callous nature.

She shook her head; she was nervous enough about her tutor session tonight, she didn’t need to heap any uneccessary stress upon herself. The computer flared to life, making a chiming sound as the screen lit to a generic backdrop. She opened the tab for the internet, pulling up the search engine to browse for jobs in her area. She passed up several wanted ads for waitressing, knowing there was no chance in hell that she had the personality for customer service. 

There was an entry level assistant’s position for an office building that sounded promising. She quickly imagined her afternoons spent in tight pencil skirts and shuddered. That was going to be a no as well. Job hunting was harder than she thought. Maybe she _was_  getting a little spoiled being with Hux. A job was a job, she shouldn’t be so picky. 

She was scrolling back to the waitress ad when her eyes passed over a listing for a service technician’s position at a local mechanic’s. Now _that_ sounded more up to her standards. She clicked the ad, reading more details about the position. She would mostly be expected to install minor parts and administer service tuneups, all of which would be a no brainer. She picked up her phone to copy the phone number to the shop into her contacts, only to see that she’d missed a text while she’d searched. 

Ben’s name lit up her screen; she’d programmed it in last night after their fiasco at the coffee shop so she wouldn’t lose his number. She unlocked her screen, opening up the text thread to see what he’d wrote. 

**Ben: I’ll be free around 5, if that works for you. My address is 739 Finalizer Way.**

She quickly typed out a reply, praying that this wouldn’t be as awkward as she thought it would be.

**Rey: I’ll be there.**

He didn’t reply, so she continued doing what she’d originally set out to do and created a contact for the garage. She saved it, deciding she would go by for a visit after her Fabrication class and see about the position. She’d have at least an hour to kill before she was expected at Ben’s, plenty of time to make the short walk from campus. She checked the internet for the distance to Ben’s, it was close by as well. Thank God, hoofing it would be a real problem otherwise, and obviously she couldn’t ask Hux for a ride.

She loaded up her things, heading back the way she came. People were milling about at this point, and she picked up the pace to avoid having to socialize. Having no real friends of her own, her only moments of social interaction were with that of Hux’s friends, and for the most part they were bloody awful. Twice as pretentious, half as kind. Better to just avoid contact altogether when it was at all possible. She left the library in a hurry, headed in the direction of her next class feeling optimistic about her fruitful attempts at job searching. 

Hours later, Rey was walking into said job with a skip in her step, determined to leave with the position. Millennium Auto was a tiny shop, with two wide metal shop doors that opened to allow cars inside. An office was attached to the mechanic’s part of the building- a small, cramped space that consisted of five chairs spread precariously around the room as a plain, wooden desk sat at its center. 

A bell chimed above the door as she pushed through it, signaling her entry. The office was completely empty, and she tried to peer into the garage to find whoever managed it. She couldn’t see anyone inside, so she tentatively opened the connecting door to poke her head through. 

“Hello?” She called out. No one answered, so she walked further in to continue her search. Still no answer. She wandered over to the lift, trying to get a glimpse of what they were working on. 

“No way!” She squealed, running now to get a better look. She stood under the classic car to get better look at its under carriage. 

“Hey,” a gruff voice rang out. “What are you doing in here?”

Rey stepped out from under the lift and was met by what had to be the tallest man she’d ever seen. He might have only been four to five inches shy from seven foot tall, with graying, brown hair that was tucked under a paisley patterned black bandana. His hair fell well past his shoulders, ending somewhere in the middle of his back. His beard rivaled his hair, the scraggly mass resting just on his breastbone. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” he continued. “you lost?”

“Oh, no. I’m actually here about your help wanted ad.” She said brightly. 

He regarded her curiously. “Don’t need no secretary.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t ask to be one.”

“What do you know about cars?” He grunted.

“Well,” she started, hitching a thumb towards the car behind her on the lift. “I know _that’s_ a 1964 Ford Falcon Convertible, looks to be a V8. Say... 260 cu? First manufactured in 1960, doing surprisingly well in North America, until the Mustang was produced later that decade, gaining widespread popularity and stealing most of its revenue even though it was based heavily on the Falcon’s design.”

The older man’s jaw was practically sitting on the floor seven feet below. Rey smiled triumphantly, she loved blasting through misconceptions people made about her. He whistled low, clearly impressed. “What’s your name kid?”

“Rey.” She answered, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

He took it, grasping her palm firmly. “Name’s Charles Bacca. Most people call me Chewie though.”

“Nice to meet you.” She grinned.

“No kid, nice to meet _you._ Damn, when can you start?” He asked enthusiastically.

“As soon as you need me.” She replied.“Come by tomorrow afternoon. I’ll show you around and we’ll see what other grease spots you’ve got hidden in that pretty little head of yours.” He laughed.

She smiled happily, thanking him profusely before heading out. She checked  the time on her phone, she still had twenty minutes to get over to Ben’s house. She typed his address into an app on her phone, and set out towards his place. It was a short walk, less than ten minutes from the garage, and it felt like no time at all before she was passing the large hedges that blocked the view of his tiny brick bungalow. 

It was actually a pretty cute little place, it looked so inviting from outside. She found herself wondering what kind of rent he must be paying on a place like this. He should really talk to his landlord about those hedges, they were out of control. 

Her attention was directed elsewhere as she turned down the walkway that let up to his door, noticing the vehicle parked out front. What were the odds that she’d see _two_  Falcon’s on the same day? This was the Ranchero version, the compact design elongated to accommodate a truck bed. She cocked her head to the side, having stopped walking to stare at it. Something was so familiar about it. What was it?

Realization hit her all at once. This was the old truck that had nearly fucking run her over last Friday! That was Ben? Fucking wanker, she wanted to kick the tire. She would, were it not a classic. Instead, she turned towards the door of his house, traipsing up the drive angrily. She hopped up the steps, stomping across the porch before pounding on Ben’s front door. He didn’t answer immediately, and after several minutes she knocked again, if a little more forcefully this time. She was growing angrier with every minute he made her wait. What was he doing in there? 

When he finally wrenched the door open, she took in his disheveled appearance. His shirt was inside out, his hair a mess and sticking out at odd angles. Plus, he was sweating, why was he sweating? Had he been exercising? He had known she was coming, why would he pick right now to exercise? 

“Hey arsehole, is that your bloody truck in the yard I’m assuming?” She hissed.

“What?” He said slightly dazed and breathing heavily. “Um, yeah?”

“You bloody well nearly ran me over last Friday! You should really watch where you’re...” Okay this was a little ridiculous. “Why are you- why the fuck are you sweating so hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... why _IS _he so sweaty???__  
>  __  
>  _Any guesses??? Eh? Bueller?_  
>   
>   
> 


	5. What Red Sweater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, our first tutoring session.  
> 

 

* * *

 

Ben had passed by Rey’s cardigan a total of fourteen fucking times so far this morning. He had placed it on the back of his couch, hoping to be able to give it back to her when she came over tonight.  _Tonight_. Ben paled and looked around his home. It wasn’t exactly a trashed bachelor pad, but it was definitely not ready for a woman’s company. 

He quickly washed his dirty dishes, opening up the house to let in fresh air. He hid the mail and clutter into drawers and did a quick Swiffer of the hardwood floors. He made sure the guest bathroom was free of bits of hair or weird smells and threw all his dirty clothes on his bedroom floor. He knew there was no chance she would see in there. He brought out his laptop and books for the class, making sure he deleted his recent internet history; there was no reason Rey needed to see  _that_. 

Finally, everything was ready, even that red sweater of hers was folded neatly on his couch. His fingers twitched as he stared at it, wondering what the soft weave felt like against her bare skin. Ben wondered if it still smelled like her. He itched to grab it and sink his nose deep in the fibers. 

_No one would know._

He stood there, staring at her sweater in a mental battle of wills. He was losing to himself. Ben’s jaw clenched as he stared down the soft pattern of the red sweater. He wondered if he could taste her on it. The thought alone made his under eye twitch and his dick grow even harder in his pants. Ben reached out, snatching the soft material off the couch and tucking it into himself as he skittered to his bedroom; better do it now, before he could change his mind. 

He pulled his shirt over his head roughly, yanking off his sweatpants and groaning as he grabbed his cock, already hard from the thought of what he was about to do. He quickly moved to sit on the side of the bed, grabbing a pumpful of the lotion he kept on the bedside table for convenience. He couldn’t help the strained cry that escaped his throat as he slicked his lotioned hand down his shaft. He brought Rey’s sweater up to his nose, the edge of the collar most saturated with her scent and he gave a ragged sigh, imagining her there with him now. 

_Rey entered his room and Ben’s cock twitched in his hand as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a tight black corset, with boots that started up at her thighs, each of them ending in a high stiletto point. Her hair was slicked back into a high pony and her eyes were sporting a dainty lace mask, accentuating her cherry red lips. Her panties however, were a delicate red gauzy thing, the color reminiscent of her favorite sweater. She held in her hands a long riding crop and Ben’s mouth watered as she smacked it against her palm with an echoed clap._

_“Ben. What did I tell you about touching yourself without my permission?” Rey’s voice was deeper than normal, raspy in its seduction._

_"That it is bad. Very bad, Ms. Rey.” Ben groaned, removing his hand from his cock. It twitched, still desperate to seek satisfaction._

_Rey moved to stand over him, trailing the crop down his arm. He shivered in response and his balls ached in anticipation. “That’s right, Ben.” Rey crooned. “You can only touch yourself when I say so. You can only come when I say so.”_

“Yes.” Ben hissed, nosing his face into Rey’s sweater. This was the first time a fap session featured an extra dimension for his senses and he was ready for it. He grunted as he gripped his erection at the base, squeezing hard. The head of his cock swelled and he whimpered as he resisted the urge to stroke. He couldn’t; not without Ms. Rey’s permission. 

_“Yes what, Benjamin?” Ms. Rey smacked her crop on the hand that had been fisting his cock. It stung for a brief second, and then faded into pleasant warmth._

_“Yes, Ms. Rey.” Ben gasped._

_“Good boy.” Rey teased, rubbing the crop up and down the length of his throbbing cock. Precum pooled in the tender slit at the top, a perfect dewy cry for release._

_Ben groaned. “Please, Ms. Rey. Please let me come. I’ll come so hard for you.”_

_"_ _Naughty, Ben. Are you allowed to ask to come?” Rey sounded disappointed. She slapped the riding crop against his balls twice and he groaned._

_"N-no, Ms. Rey.” Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes as he held himself back. The longing to take himself in his hand again made him want to scream._

_“I will have to punish you for asking.” Ms. Rey chided, sliding her panties down her legs. She trailed the tip of her riding crop through her visibly wet mound. He licked his lips at the sight of the now soggy strip of leather as she pulled it to wave in front of his face. “Won’t I, Ben?”_

_"Please punish me, Ms. Rey.” Ben panted shallowly. She tipped the riding crop under Ben’s chin, dragging its perfumed leather up over each lip to land beneath his nose. He inhaled hard, eyes begging for more._

_"Open your mouth, Benjamin.” Ms. Rey ordered, standing before him. He could smell her arousal through the smattering of trimmed hair that glistened with moisture. His tongue darted out, daring to taste her._

_He let out a grunt of surprise as a wad of fabric was pushed between his waiting lips. He looked up at Ms. Rey, who arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him as she fed a dangling strap of her panties further into his mouth with a red manicured fingertip._

Ben crammed Rey’s sweater into his mouth, his breath shuddering though the cloth. Fuck, he  _really_  could almost taste her. His swollen cock was painfully pulsing, the tip of him an angry red from the blood that continued to gather. He needed to come soon. He threw himself back, laying his back against the sheets while his legs still dangled from the edge. His cock was like a ship’s mast, standing solid and proud and he covered his face with the sweater, biting and sucking the fabric he had squirreled into his mouth. 

_Ms. Rey pushed him back on the bed with her crop and he obeyed, leaning back to watch her crawl over him. The tip of his needy member caught between her legs as she positioned herself over his hips and he hissed, whimpering with need._

_“You can’t come, Ben.” Ms. Rey groaned as she suddenly sank herself down on his swollen flesh. Ben let out a strangled cry, his voice muted from the panties that he tongued within his mouth. He went to grab Ms. Rey, to thrust and push himself into her, but was met with a quick slap of the crop to each had._

_“You can’t come and y- you can’t touch.” She stuttered, adjusting herself on his impalement. His wide hands fisted the sheets and he screamed into her sodden panties as she began to move herself up and down._

_"Fhwese. Fhwese, Mh Hwy.” Ben managed to beg from around the cotton intrusion in his mouth._

_Ms. Rey bounced harder still, circling her hips on each downstroke. Ben thought he was going to die from the pressure of mounting pleasure that was dammed up inside him. He was literally going to explode and he needed to do it now, inside Ms. Rey. She worked herself over him, her hand coming over her clit to circle the bud of nerves. Ben was crying now; tears were openly falling from his eyes and his fists nearly ripped the sheets as he withheld his spasms, enduring the blissful agony that was Rey coming around his cock. Her muscles worked him, rippling and milking on his rigid flesh and she panted above him, her body suddenly slumped over his own. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he held fierce concentration on anything but the feelings surrounding his erection._

_“Come, Ben. You can come for me.” She breathed, pressing a red lipstick kiss on his bare skin before taking his small nipple between her teeth._

_Ben released the bed linens, his fingers slightly cramping as he grabbed Ms. Rey by her hips and moving deep in her with a shuddering thrust._

Ben, his mouth still filled with Rey’s sweater cried out, finally taking his cock back in hand. He grabbed another handful of sweater, stretching the garment between his mouth and his cock and wrapped the red fabric around his angry shaft. They were nearly the same color and Ben watched as the swollen head of his cock poked in and out of the fabric. He could feel the pressure mount behind his balls and he screamed around the cloth as he finally allowed his body to climax. He jetted ribbon after ribbon of hot cum into the waiting fibers of her sweater, his face purpling slightly as he fought his body’s need to breathe with the force of his climax. Ben finally gasped, sucking in a mouthful of air and sweater as his body twitched in its aftershocks. Every inch of his skin was dampened with sweat and a few beads trickled from his brow as he faded away from what had to be one of the strongest orgasms of his life. 

**Knock knock knock.**

Ben jolted up, his pants still dangling around his ankles and his shirt still in a pile on the floor. He quickly spat out the bunched material of Rey’s sweater, letting the scarlet letter of his sin flutter to the floor, now ruined. Another knock sounded, and Ben panicked realizing it was Rey. 

“Fuck. Oh, _FUCK.”_ How could he have not made note of the time? Stupid, so stupid, that’s what he was. He looked down at the soiled sweater on the floor and groaned. He kicked it under his bed, hoping that by it being out of sight he could keep it out of mind. If Rey ever found out what he’d done to it she’d have him arrested. 

He scrambled, pulling his pants back over his hips, and grabbing the shirt from the floor and jerking it over his head. He wiped a hand across his forehead, taking note of the sheen of sweat that had gathered there. _Fuck_. He looked like he’d just ran a marathon, but what could he do? Leave her on the porch while he showered? Pretend he wasn’t home? Both options seemed preferable right now. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ He muttered with each step towards the door he had no choice but to open. So much for a good first impression, no, he was going to invite her into his house sweating like a pervert in a porn store. 

“Hey arsehole, is that your bloody truck in the yard I’m assuming?” She hissed. She seemed angry, Why was she angry? Oh fuck, she knew. Somehow she knew he’d just been jacking it to her motherfucking sweater. Cue more sweat.

“What?” He said slightly dazed and breathing heavily. “Um, yeah?”

“You bloody well nearly ran me over last Friday! You should really watch where you’re...” she paused, appraising his appearance more thoroughly. “Why are you- why the fuck are you sweating so hard?”

“What?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could muster, sure she could see the imprint his heart was beating against the inside of his chest. 

“You. You’re sweating like a whore in church right now. What the fuck have you been doing? Moving a refrigerator?” She asked, thoroughly confused.

“Oh no,” he laughed nervously. “I was out back... um, giving... my dog? Yes, giving my dog a bath. He was so dirty.” What the  FUCK. He didn’t have a dog. Why the fuck did he just say that? He could have said anything. He could have told her he _was_  moving a fridge. He could have said he was working out. He could have told her he’d been watching _cops_  and it would have been a better thing to say. 

“You have a dog?” She cocked her head curiously, a small smile playing at her mouth. “Can I see?”

“ _No!”_  He said a little too forcefully, causing her brow to furrow. “He’s asleep right now. He’s... on a schedule.” He wanted to die. He wanted to drop dead right now on this porch, anything to save him from the hazard that was his own mouth.

“O- _kay.”_ She replied, bewildered.”Are you going to invite me in or are we going to do this on the porch?”

“No... no, come in, I’m sorry.” He moved aside, allowing her to walk through the door into his entryway. She paused, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She had an impressed look on her face, and Ben preened internally over her obvious appreciation of his space.

She turned, eyeing him over her shoulder. “You really _did_  almost run over me Friday.”

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly, meaning it.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied as she wandered further inside. “So, where are we doing this?”

He had to stifle a groan, he couldn’t help but imagine her asking him that in a very different scenario. He knew he was hearing a double entendre that wasn’t really there. “Um, kitchen is fine. I’ve got my notes on the table.”

He watched her walk across the space of his living room towards the kitchen, mesmerized by the sway of her perfect ass as she went. Following, trying desperately not to come off as even more of a creep, he made his way after her. She sat at the table, pulling her things out of her bag and spreading them out on its surface. 

Ben sat across from her, the memories of his perverted daydream he’d had last week assaulting him all at once. Oh sweet fuck, this was going to be impossible. She asked him a question, but the only thing he heard fall out of her mouth was, “ _Maybe you should punish me.”_

“What?” He asked, disoriented.

She gave him an odd look. “You’re pretty weird, aren’t you? Are you sure you can tutor me?”

He huffed. “Of course I can. Sorry, been a weird day. Let’s get to it.”

The next couple of hours were the strangest and best of Ben’s life. For all the time he'd spent imagining Rey in an intimate capacity, he’d never dreamed of how she might be just... casually. She was admittedly a little gruff, coming off as even hard at times, but he got the feeling that it was out of necessity. He itched to ask her more personal questions, find out more about what made her tick. 

She was just in the middle of talking herself through the difference between quarks and leptons when she swore under breath, emitting a, “ _Bloody hell_.” That his curiosity got the best of him.

“What part of the United Kingdom are you from?” He asked curiously. 

She looked up from her worksheet, her brow furrowed in concentration. “Burnley.”

His lack of understanding must have shown on his face, because she continued before he could ask for an elaboration. “It’s in Lancashire, just north of Manchester.”

“Ah, gotcha. So is your family still there?” He pressed.

“I imagine, can’t exactly ask them. Haven’t seen them since they dropped me off at the girls home and never came back.” She said sourly.

“Fuck, Rey... I’m sorry.” He said ruefully. 

“Don’t be. I don’t need your pity.” She snapped.

“Wasn’t offering it, just... that’s tough. I didn’t know.” He replied thoughtfully

“Why would you? You’ve known me for less than a week.” She pointed out.

Right, because Ben _hadn’t_ been watching her for more time than he cared to admit. He nodded in agreement, turning his head so she couldn’t see the guilty look in his eyes. Her phone chose that moment to go off, breaking their easy chat.

She picked it up, frowning at the screen -and pressing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before answering. “Hey.” She said evenly.

Shit, it must be Hux. What a way to dampen Ben’s good mood, reminding him that Rey was only here because she _had_  to be. He got up from the table, making his way to the fridge to grab a beer, needing some sort of liquid encouragement to get him through his mood. He heard Rey tell Hux that she was almost done with her project work, and that she would head home soon. 

 _Home_. She lived with that piece of shit. The thought tore up his insides and replaced them with what felt like molten lead. Every night he went home to her, able to touch her, hold her, _fuck_ her. Ben just knew Hux wasn’t the type to appreciate what he had. It made him angrier than it should to imagine what their home life might be like. He took a long swig from his beer, hoping to drown out the emotional bullshit that was bubbling up inside him.

Rey hung up the phone, gathering her notes and starting to shove them back into her pack. “Time to go?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, he’s on his way home. I have to head out so I can meet him.”

Ben have her a distasteful look, saying, “Joy.”

She narrowed her eyes. “He’s not _so_  bad, once you get to know him. You must have just gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“The only foot Hux has ever offered me is the one he’s using to kick me while I’m down.” He grumbled.

“Look, I know you don’t like him, but you can’t be talking shit about him all the time or this won’t work.” She said firmly.

“I’m just saying, you deserve better.” He huffed, emboldened by the now nearly empty beer in his hands.

“You don’t have any _idea_ what I deserve. You don’t know anything _about_  me. Don’t presume to know what’s best for me. We aren’t friends. You’re just my tutor.” Her voice had risen near the end of her proclamation, and she was nearly shouting at him now.

They both stared stonily at each other across the kitchen table, breathing heavy but saying nothing. Rey quietly slung her bag over her shoulder, turning to let herself out. Ben wanted desperately to say something, _anything_  to ease her anger, but nothing came. He silently watched her leave his house, cursing his own stupidity. 

“Well, that went well.” He said to no one. Remembering his earlier idiocy he added, “Guess I have to get a fucking dog now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, her sweater Ben? You naughty boy.  
>   
> P.S. Don’t worry about their little spat, Rey’s only defensive because deep down she knows Ben is right. Wake up girl! Take life by the Ben.


	6. Phase One, Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be our last daily update. It is Hux's last appearance as Rey's _“doting” _boyfriend. The next time we see him (in Rey’s POV) it will be “bye felicia”. So we feel comfortable returning to our schedule now that we’re getting to what we feel is the “good part.” The good news is- we are adding Freaky Friday’s to the schedule! So S,W, and F expect updates! :)__  
>  I know most of you are like:  
>   
> But inside Rey is like,  
>   
> Give a chick a chance. She’s had it rough man. Lol.

 

 

Rey huffed loudly as Ben’s door slammed behind her. Who the fuck did he think he was, judging her like that? He didn’t know a goddamn thing about her life. He had no clue how much she had fought to be where she was today. Who was he to determine what she deserved? Still... a tiny part of her screamed at her that she was only angry because she knew he was right. His sympathetic eyes as he’d told her she’d deserved better... she’d felt them like a punch to the gut. Why did he even care? Pity? She didn’t want pity, and no one had any reason to care about her otherwise. Her steps were angry as she stormed down the sidewalk, taking a shortcut through a muddy field to Hux’s place. 

Admittedly though, for the first time since the start of class she was finally beginning to grasp some of the concepts that have eluded her for so long. Ben Solo may make her question everything about her life, but he was a good teacher; he was so patient and completely knowledgeable of the material in a way that he could present it to her entirely different perspective. She sighed inwardly, already regretting the way she’d yelled at him. Her and her damned temper. She knew she owed him an apology the next time she saw him.

He really was her one chance at passing her stupid fucking Physics class. She honestly had no idea what she was expecting when she showed up at his house, but an overly sweaty tutor with a questionably existent dog and a surprisingly amazing house was not it. Ben’s house was comfortable in all the ways that Hux’s house wasn’t. Hux had completely gutted his condo and renovated it, stripping the character away in favor of sleek lines, black furniture, and chrome accents. It felt like a spaceship sometimes, although Rey never complained; why would she when the rent was free?

Ben’s home though, despite being a bachelor’s house, still felt like a home. The wood floors throughout were dark and original to the home, still keeping their squeaks and creaks. He had big fluffy couch with a time worn quilt draped over the back. His kitchen actually looked used and there were collections of trinkets and odd items carefully set about. It was… cozy compared to the sterile cool of Hux’s place.

Rey had beat Hux home and she let herself in. She frowned as she realized her shoes and bottoms of her jeans were muddy from the walk; Hux would kill her if she messed up his pine floors. She slipped off her shoes, reaching down to carry them into the laundry. She could hear Hux’s car rumble into its spot and the front door open as she was scrubbing the dirt from her shoes. 

“Rey!” She heard Hux shout from the living room. “The fuck did you get all over my floors?” Rey looked down at her pants guiltily. The mud from the field had tracked in streaks, leading him right to where she was scrubbing off her shoes. He stormed into the laundry room, his face set in a hard line and his normally bright eyes furrowed in anger as he took in Rey’s shoes and muddy pants. “You will be cleaning that up.” 

“I was planning on it- you don’t have to boss me around like that.” Rey huffed. 

“Just get it done.” He shouted back, leaving the room.

Rey glared in his direction and set to finishing her shoes, hanging them up to dry by the sink. She took off her jeans as well, leaving herself in a cotton pair of boy short panties, and she set her pants in the sink to rinse. She grabbed Hux’s expensive steam mop and followed her own trail, cleaning up the mud she had tracked in. Hux watched her as he leaned back on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. His gaze flickered up and down her bare legs with a wicked gleam and Rey stewed internally; she knew what he wanted with that look in his eyes. 

“Can we get pizza tonight?” Rey called into the living space as she put away the mop and grabbed a clean pair of leggings from the dryer. 

“Sure.” He called back. “Make sure you don’t order from Sal’s. I don’t want to drown in a grease pit tonight.” Sal’s was Rey’s favorite pizza place and Hux knew it. Rey groaned, settling for her second choice and called in their order before going to join Hux on the couch. He was watching some war movie and Rey picked up her book again, grinning at the face of the roguish captain on the front. She was only two pages in when Hux batted the book from her hand, the paperback falling to the floor with a thud. 

“Hey.” Rey snarled. “I was reading that.” 

“It’s trash.” Hux remarked. 

“I know it is. That’s why I like it.” Rey reached down to fetch the book, settling back on the couch with the novel as far out of Hux’s reach as possible. She crossed her legs over Hux’s lap with a smile as he leaned back on the couch, his hands folded behind his head. It almost seemed normal. 

“You don’t need those anyway, Rey.” He sneered. “Girls with boyfriends shouldn’t read that garbage.” He looked at her up and down again. “If you’re feeling frisky, you just have to say so.” He made a move to pull down her leggings and Rey jumped, yanking them back up. 

“That’s not the point of these books, Armie.” Rey argued, ignoring the huff of exasperation that blew from his mouth. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting the mounting tension. Rey stood and waited, usually this was when Hux would hand her his wallet. He sneered at her instead. 

“You pay for it.” His voice was purposely vindictive and Rey felt the beginning of her rage start to fume. “What else are you good for tonight if you’re not putting out?” He pushed her leg with his foot, forcing her away and Rey bit back a scream. She was too strong to cry over something like this, but she was damn close to it. 

Rey dug frantically through her book bag, finding the last of her money. Paying for Hux’s temper tantrum would leave her with five dollars to her name. Thank God she was starting the job at Chewie’s soon. She paid for the pizza, slamming the door closed and throwing the box on Hux’s lap. He dumped it with exaggerated ceremony on the floor. 

“I don’t think I’m hungry.” He mocked before turning to ignore her for the TV. 

Rey stormed upstairs before she could lose it _._  Ben’s voice suddenly echoed in her head and she couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose as she fought the tears. 

 _“I’m just saying, you deserve better.”_ Ben’s voice rang through her mind. 

Goddammit. 

* * *

 

Hux spent the next day avoiding her and she was perfectly fine with it. She knew he would be out drinking with his friends until late anyway. She had spent the day after class at Chewie’s showing off her mechanic skills on his client’s old Honda truck and he was pleased with her progress when he closed for the day. He gave her an open schedule, allowing her to come in and work whatever hours she had to spare between her studies and projects. She came home to an empty house, exhausted from her full day and grabbed a protein bar from Hux’s stash. Tomorrow was her tutoring with Ben again and part of her was not looking forward to more of his fucking presumptions... but mostly because he was right. 

Rey showered, grateful to be falling in to an empty bed without a handsy Hux. She flicked his bedroom TV through a few shows, finally settling on one and watched it, not even realizing when the blissful shade of sleep overtook her. 

_“Ms. Saule.” A deep voice broke over her daydream. “Are you ready?”_

_Rey glanced up, seeing an impressively tall figure in a white lab coat. He was impossibly broad, with a thick head of shaggy black hair. She couldn’t see his eyes, as the light glinted just so off his glasses. He barely fit in the small room that she was waiting in, but she didn’t feel any fear or apprehension as he towered over her. She gathered her things and quickly followed him into his office, taking a seat on the other side of his desk as he started to fill out some paperwork._

_“Doctor Ren,” Rey started. “Your ad said that this study is completely private and anonymous.”_

_He stilled and looked up at her, pen hovering over paper. “Correct, Ms. Saule.” He answered, clearing his throat slightly. “We only have your name so we can address you properly.” He gave her a slight grin, his wide mouth looking incredibly soft and Rey felt a flush of heat. Proper, indeed._

_“My husband Armitage can never find out I was here.” Rey admitted._

_“He won’t.” Dr. Ren reassured before pausing. “Armitage? Unusual name.”_

_Rey gave a knowing smile. “It’s a family name._

_“Now I have some questions for you.” Dr. Ren went back to the papers before him, pulling out Rey’s answers. “You filled out the pre-session questionnaire.”_

_“Yes, sir.” Rey answered. Dr. Ren’s eyebrow quirked up at her address of him._

_“You say you’ve never achieved an orgasm. That you believe your sexual response cycle is ‘broken’? Is that correct? Even with your husband you have not triggered any of the four phases?”_

_Rey blushed in admittance of her body’s failure. She nodded and Dr. Ren scratched a few notes into his papers._

_“Ms. Saule, you understand that this voluntary session is an official extension to gather data for Doctor Masters and his study of sexual disorders?”_

_“I do.” Rey had read the fine print of the ad more than her daily bible verses at this point._

_“I will be performing your exam. Please feel free to get yourself ready behind that curtain and then have a seat on the exam chair. I will give you a few minutes.” Dr. Ren gave her a soft smile, his eyes still hidden behind his glasses, before he strode quickly from the room._

_Rey tried to keep herself from shaking; she couldn’t believe she had actually made it this far without bolting and crawling back to her perfectly kept empty house... but she had to know. She had to know for sure if she was broken. She made her way behind the curtain, her fingers rattling nervously as she unbuttoned her blouse and unzipped her skirt. Rey folded them neatly on the chair and shimmied down her panties, adding the slip of silk to the top of the pile. She dressed in the simple white medical gown, the kind with the open back, and made her way to the exam chair. It resembled that of a reclining dentist’s seat; only it had stirrups for feet and could be moved to splay the legs open. It had to be custom made; Rey had never seen anything like it in her life. She tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, but her heart raced like a caged rabbit in her chest._

_Dr. Ren carefully reentered the room, hesitating at the sight of her in the chair. “Comfortable, Ms. Saule?” He asked._

_Rey nodded. She watched as he slipped his hands into tight rubber gloves and approached the exam chair. He used a few levers to lean the chair back and part the stirrups slightly and Rey gasped._

_“It’s ok.” He soothed. “Just moving your body into position.” Him talking through his actions helped her nerves and he seemed to notice. “I’m going to place one finger inside your vaginal canal, just to make sure everything is in place.” Rey’s eyes widened as he added a generous dollop of lubricant to his finger. It was then that she realized how large his hands were, each digit longer and wider than any hand she’d seen. He looked down at the junction between her legs and Rey could see the tips of his ears redden just slightly. There was a wet noise as he pushed his finger into her opening._

_His finger extended inside her to the point she was familiar with and then kept going; he was reaching inside her deeper than she’s ever been before. Rey tipped her head back with a moan._

_“I’m going to add a se-second finger.” He breathed. Rey could see that he was gripping the edge of her exam chair hard with his free hand. He pushed his second finger in to join the first and Rey gasped. She had never felt so full. He moved his fingers in and out for a moment and Rey keened below him, moving her hips in sync with his fingers._

_Rey was overwhelmed by the onslaught of new sensations. Dr. Ren curled his fingers forward and Rey gasped, clutching the armrests of the exam chair._

_“S-sorry.” She mewled. The sensation was exquisite and she wanted him to do it again._

_“Ms. Saule.” Dr. Ren’s voice rasped as he spoke. “Don’t apologize for reacting. You are definitely not broken.” He moved his fingers again, touching that spot inside her and she groaned. “What you are feeling is Phase One, Excitement.”_

_“I’ve never felt anything like this.” Rey moved her hips, impaling herself further onto his hand. “Armitage never touches me like this.”_

_She could have sworn she heard Dr. Ren growl. “You could show him.” His voice was uneven as he moved within her. “Have him bring you through the four phases.”_

_She didn’t want Armitage; she wanted more of Doctor Ren._

_“How can I show him if I don’t know them myself?” Rey breathed suggestively, looking directly at Dr. Ren. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard._

_“I can guide you through the phases.” Dr. Ren offered. “That way you know what to feel when you’re on your own or with your husband.”_

_Rey nodded eagerly, anything to keep the feeling of Dr. Ren inside her. She wanted more of him, just him. “Can you remove the glove?” She asked, surprised at her own boldness. “So I can feel what to expect with Armitage?”_

_“Excellent idea, Ms. Saule.” Dr. Ren praised and Rey flushed with pleasure. He pulled the glove off with a snap and Rey looked at his bare hand hungrily. He slid his fingers back inside, her walls still slick enough to allow easy entry. He stroked that spot inside her and brought his thumb up, circling her bud of nerves that Rey didn’t even realize she had. Rey inhaled sharply at the new sensation, unable to keep her hips still on his hand._

_“Phase One.” Dr. Ren repeated with a rasp. “Excitement. You can prolong this phase as for as much time as you need. Your body is getting wetter, more aroused, preparing itself for my- for a man’s entry. This is your clitoris,” He flicked it lightly. “The clitoris is more often than not essential to a woman’s orgasm.”_

_“Yessss.” Rey hissed. “More. I want more.” Dr. Ren shoved his large thigh into her chair, forcing her legs to spread wider so he could stand more firmly between them._

_“What do you want, Ms. Saule?” He breathed, rolling her clit under his thumb. Rey arched against him._

_Her chest heaved and she groaned. She wanted everything he could give her and more. “I want it all.” Rey breathed. “I want it with you. I want to think of your hand inside me instead of Armitage. I want to think of you inside me instead of him. Make me forget him. Give me everything, so I can remember you.”_

_Dr. Ren let out a strained cry. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me, Ms. Saule.”_

_“It’s Rey. Call me Rey.” She leaned forward, grabbing frantically at his belt.”I know exactly what I’m asking of you.”_

_Dr. Ren drew a few ragged breaths from his chest before he leaned forward, smothering Rey’s lips with his own. His one hand continued to work within her while the other came up to cup her face and pull her into his kiss. He yanked the pins from her neatly curled hair, scattering them on the floor. His fingers wove through the loose strands and she arched against him as he kissed down her neck. She could feel him, a hard heavy warmth against her thigh. She wanted it; she wanted it all. Her hands scrabbled at his belt buckle again and he gently released her to assist, both of their hands eagerly seeking to relieve him of his clothing. He pulled his underwear down, and Rey gawked at the cock that came bobbing free. He was massive, both wider and longer than Amritage could ever hope to be. She needed it inside her._

_Rey watched hungrily as he fisted his cock in his hand for a few strokes before lining it up to her center, rubbing the head of him through her slick folds. They both moaned in unison at the feeling._

_“Ms. Sa-Rey.” He stuttered. “Are you sure?”_

_“Please.” Rey begged and he slowly sank into her, stretching her inner walls farther than they have ever had before. He let out a low, masculine growl as he fed himself slowly into her welcoming warmth._

_“Fuck, Rey.” He swore. “You feel so good.” Rey leaned forward, grabbing him around the shoulders as she rolled her hips, taking him all the way to the hilt. He hissed and gave a light thrust before snaking his hand down to rub at her clitoris again. She was so close to something spectacular and she wanted it. His hips set in a steady rhythm as he thrust himself again and again into her heat._

_“Something’s happening.” Rey keened against him, snaking her hand through his long floppy hair._

_“Phase Two.” He groaned, pressing a kiss into the skin of her neck. “Plateau. You are nearing your sexual peak and your walls are swelling.” He breathed, his mouth hot on her skin. He reached up, palming her breast and rolling a nipple between his fingers. “All of your erogenous zones are hyper sensitive.”_

_Rey yelped slightly as he continued his demonstration of the mastery of her body. He reached down, past where they were joined and flicked her lightly in her rear bud. Amritage wouldn’t even dream of looking at her there. Rey began to writhe, all the sensations overwhelming her as a desperate ache began to build, trickling through her nerves. She felt need everywhere and she clenched her toes and fingers, grabbing the fabric of his lab coat between her fingers._

_“It hurts!” She cried. “I need- I need-“_

_“Let it come, Rey.” Dr. Ren pulled on the hooded skin above her clitoris. “Come for me.” His hips were starting to stutter as he held his own release at bay. “Phase Three.” He strained to whisper. “Orgasm.”_

_Rey legs shook with the impact of her climax as it slowly and agonizingly crept through her body. She could have been screaming, she could have been crying, she could have been chanting like a demon possessed and she would have no clue. All she knew was the shuddering release of her orgasm as it rolled over her body. She heard Dr. Ren reach his own as he let out a series of low guttural grunts and felt the hot streams of his release as he filled her, jetting thick to the deepest crevices of her womb._

_They both slowly stilled, breathing heavily in unison as their bodies recovered. He was reluctant to pull himself out of her and brought her lips to his in a bruising kiss instead. He groaned into her mouth as her walls still managed to twitch in aftershocks around him.“ Phase Four.” He cleared his throat “Resolution. Your muscles will still spasm and your body, while hyper sensitive, is still able to achieve another climax.” He circled around her clitoris, not touching it directly, and she shuddered at the sensation as he made his point._

_“Dr. Ren.” Rey breathed. She pushed his glasses away from his face and her heart thumped at the dark eyes she finally looked into. There were flecks of gold in them, making them shine where the light hit them. She pulled him into a kiss again, grinning as she felt him harden slightly within her. “I’ve always been a very thorough student. You might need to show me again.” He chuckled, pulling out of her and Rey gasped at the feeling of the remnants of his release trickling over her flesh._

_Dr. Ren gave a wolfish grin as he suddenly tore her gown from her body, exposing her bare before him for the first time. “I’d be happy to offer weekly study sessions.” He smirked, before ducking his head to disappear between her thighs._

Rey woke with a start, her unfortunately empty pussy still throbbing from its midnight climax. Hux snored heavily beside her and Rey threw herself back into her bed in frustration; that was the last time she fell asleep watching  _Masters of Sex_. She settled herself under the covers and forced herself to drift back to sleep, the memory of those dark eyes hiding behind glasses still surfacing through her thoughts with each after spasm of her core.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ben-I mean Ren, indeed.  
> 
> 
> Also- KTF here.  
> This was the chapter that came to me (I’m not even going to make a pun for came because you all know who I am by now) in the middle of the night with a sheepish Jessica saying, “Okay this chapter got away from me and I’m so sorry but I wrote the whole thing. Of course after reading that motherfucking ovary stirring Dr. Ren action. HOW COULD I BE MAD?  
> This girl deserves some high level porn award and if you’re not hot and bothered you might be dead.  
>   
> ^Me showing off my sweet Smut Fiend.


	7. It's a Damn Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kylo, everyone.  
> 

 

* * *

 

 

“No, no, try again.” Ben said, sighing softly. 

“ _Merde._ This is fucking ridiculous.” Finn groaned, his accent taking the sting out of his curses.

“You still need to get it to pass the final.” Ben assured him.

“Ack. Don’t remind me.” He said with a roll of his eyes. A deep wrinkle of concentration was set into the mocha colored skin of his forehead, and his chocolate eyes were narrowed in frustration. 

The pair of them sat at one of the lot tables in the center of the library, books spread in front of them as Ben quietly tried to explain the material to Finn. He had done so well at their last session but he was struggling again today. It didn’t help that Ben’s heart was only half in it, still halfway depressed about the way things had ended with Rey yesterday. He had no idea why she even defended that asshole, surely deep down she had to _know_ he was a piece of shit.

“What about now?” Finn asked, pushing the problem to Ben to inspect.

Ben eyed it speculatively. “Hey, yeah that’s a lot better!”

Finn clapped his hands together excitedly. “Ah, _merci.”_ Finn frowned at Ben’s expression. “What’s troubling you, Ben? You’ve been distracted.”

Ben spared him a glance, sighing softly. “Girl trouble? I guess you could call it that. She’s not even mine to be troubled over.”

Finn made an expression of confusion. “Ah, can’t help you there I’m afraid. Not so good with the ladies.”

“Yeah I know,” Ben laughed. “I’ll be sure to come to you if I suddenly have boy troubles.”

Finn flashed him a grin. “But of course I will be all too happy to assist if that day ever comes.”

The door to the library opened then, Poe strolling through it on a mission. He spotted Ben and Finn perched at the table, and he made his way over to them. He pushed his unruly curls over his forehead, a scrap of paper clutched in his hand. 

“Ben! Hey, I’ve been looking for you. I-” Poe went quiet mid sentence, noticing Finn. A quiet Poe was a rare sight, and Ben found himself enjoying seeing his friend flustered. 

“Oh hey, Poe. Have you met Finn? He’s one of my tutor students.” Ben said slyly. 

Poe swallowed nervously, extending his hand. “Oh hey, man. I’m Poe.”

Finn grasped his hand, a wide grin spreading across his face. “ _Enchanté.”_

A blush crept up Poe’s neck, and Ben had to stifle the urge to laugh. Ben had told Finn all about Poe, but had failed to mention Finn. He now wondered why he hadn’t thought to introduce them before. Seeing Poe speechless was a wonderful thing. 

“So uh,” Ben started as Poe stood awkwardly. “You were looking for me?”

“What?” Poe asked, eyes finally snapping back up to meet Ben’s. “Oh, yeah. I got that information you needed. For the shelter. I wrote it down.” He handed Ben a scrap of paper with the shelters information on it. “I called my friend there and she did say they have one dog left needing adoption, but you’ll need to go by there tomorrow.”

“No problem there.” Ben assured him. “I’ll go by first thing in the morning.”

“Now tell me again why you need a dog?” Poe asked quizzically.

“There uh,” Ben tested, trying for think of a good lie. He wasn’t ready for Poe to know about his newest student just yet. “There have been a lot of break ins in my neighborhood. Just thought it would be a good idea.”

Poe gave him a suspicious look. “You’re about as good at lying as you are at Mario Kart.”

“If you weren’t always fucking cheating, I swear-” Ben huffed, deciding _that_ argument wasn’t worth having again. “Whatever, you could have just texted me. You didn’t have to track me down.”

“Oh well, _excuse me_ for being helpful.” Poe said with a roll of his eyes. 

“ _I_ for one am so thankful for your dedication.” Finn chimed in with a wink. 

Poe spared a glance at Finn again then, who was quietly watching Poe. Another blush lit up his cheeks, and he bit his lip nervously. “Well, uh. I guess I’d better get going then. It was uh, nice to meet you Finn.”

Finn smiled brightly. “You as well, Poe. I hope to see you again _really_  soon.” 

Poe’s eyes widened slightly, a nervous smile spilling over his features as he nodded. He turned then, leaving the library in a rush. 

Finn whistled. “You’ve been keeping things from me, Ben.” 

Ben laughed. “I didn’t even think. Poe’s just always, _Poe._ It didn’t even occur to me.”

“He’s very _mignon.”_ Finn told Ben assuredly. At Ben’s puzzled look he clarified. “Ah, cute.”

“Well I sincerely enjoy watching him flustered speechless so feel free to pursue _that_ particular venture at your earliest convenience.” Ben snickered.

Finn nodded thoughtfully. “Oh I do think I will.”

Ben jotted down Poe’s number, slipping it to Finn and already giddy at the future image of his frazzled friend. 

“Now tell me more about these girl troubles you have.” Finn said kindly.

Ben rubbed between his eyes. “I... I’ve really liked this girl for a long time. She didn’t know I exist, understandably. Now due to some crazy twist of fate I’m tutoring her and she’s with this asshole of a guy and I may have said something negative about it yesterday and she got so angry with me. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Finn looked pensive. “This girl, she is truly with a despicable man?”

Ben groaned. “Armitage Hux?”

Finn grimaced. “Say no more. _Imbécile._ I have had the misfortune of attending a class with him. What woman would choose to be with a man like that?”

Ben let out a heavy sigh, he found it easy to talk to someone with an outside perspective. “I don’t know. She acts like she’s so tough but I just... I get the feeling she isn’t where she wants to be. The problem is it’s none of my business and I have no say in her life and I can’t seem to turn off the urge to _want_ to.”

“That is difficult indeed.” Finn said thoughtfully. “Perhaps you just tell this girl you love her, no?”

Ben sputtered. “ _Finn_. You can’t just do that. Especially to someone you barely know and has a boyfriend to boot.”

“If it is the truth, then why not?” Finn said incredulously. “People like the truth, Ben.”

“Maybe where you’re from, Finn. Here that’ll just get me a restraining order.” Ben sighed. 

“You Americans have such hangups.” Finn said, shaking his head. 

“You’re telling me.” Ben laughed. “Hey, thanks for listening.”

Finn waved him off. “ _De rien._ I am happy to help. I owe you, without you I would be in the purgatory that is Physics. This is a maddening subject.”

“You’re getting it though.” Ben assured him.

Finn gave him a look of disbelief. 

“Okay, I mean, _slowly,_ but you’re getting it I promise.” Ben laughed. 

“So, you’re getting a dog, eh?” Finn said with a grin.

Ben sighed. “Yeah, I’m getting a fucking dog."

 

* * *

 

 

“...And you’re sure this is the only one you have?” Ben asked nervously.

“Yes sir, all of our other larger breeds have been adopted, unless you’d like to reconsider for a smaller breed?” The volunteer offered politely. She was a tiny thing, much shorter than he and of Asian descent. She twirled a lock of her dark hair around a finger nervously, Ben could tell she really wanted him to adopt this dog. She had been so helpful with Ben thus far, but now he almost thought she might be fucking with him. 

“No, no, it needs to be bigger...” Ben groaned.

He had made it sound like he’d had to wrestle the damn thing giving it a bath when he’d lied his ass off to Rey; it wouldn’t make much sense if his dog had turned out to be a Chihuahua. He still couldn’t believe he was here, adopting a fucking dog. He didn’t even have _time_  for a dog.

“This isn’t a dog... it’s a damn bear. You have any idea what breed he is?” Ben questioned as he stared at the huge pile of dog.

“Best we can figure is he’s at least half Newfoundland, maybe more. He’s fully grown, roughly two years old, so he won’t get much bigger than this.” She informed him.

“Don’t see how he _could_  get any bigger.” Ben scoffed. The massive bundle of black fur was perched lazily on a thick pet pillow, looking up at him with what Ben swore was distaste. Ben crouched on his haunches, tentatively reaching out to pet the monster, but it let out a sharp gruff of a bark, warning him away. “I can see why he’s still here.” Ben groused.

“He’s really lovable once you get to know him...” the shelter volunteer assured him. “He just has to warm up to you.” She bent down to pet the beast, his massive tail thumping like a bat against the floor as he wagged it in response. The dog was as big as she was, and Ben thought morbidly if the thing wanted to eat her it would take only a few large bites. 

“I don’t know. He looks like he might want to kill me in my sleep.” Ben said, unconvinced. The dog blinked one eye.

“I hear you, he _is_  a handful, but he’s coming up on ninety days with us, and if he isn’t adopted soon...” she trailed off, suggesting the worst.

“Shit. Well, that doesn’t really give me much of a choice does it?” Ben sighed defeatedly. 

The worker beamed, knowing she’d entrapped Ben by appealing to his inner sucker. “Great! I’ll go draw up the paperwork.”

Ben tarried behind, having a small stare down with his disgruntled new pet. “You’re going to be a dick about this aren’t you?” 

The dog woofed, a low gruff rumble, and Ben took it as a sign of agreement. He shook his head, rising back to his full height and turning to follow after the shelter attendant. He filled out the necessary paperwork at the front desk, and the woman gave him a large paper sack containing some dog food, a leash, and the dog’s shot records. She left Ben to bring the beast out front, said monster following _her_  happily and without complaint. Ben took the leash and attempted to attach it to his collar, which was met with a sharp snap of teeth. Ben let the volunteer leash him instead.  

Ben thanked the woman, and basically _dragged_ the massive pooch out to his truck, forcing it into the bed and tying the leash into the rail post. Ben piled into the cab, eyeing the dog warily as it stood threateningly behind him in the bed, happily panting. He pulled out of the parking lot, puttering off towards home and thinking the entire ride that this dog was going to cause him more problems than he already had.

Later, Ben sat on his couch, his arms crossed as he watched his new _friend_  take in his surroundings. The damned thing had already managed to knock down a vase with his massive tail, tear a pillow in half with his teeth, and was now currently growling at Ben’s model _Enterprise_  that was perched on one of the lower shelves of his bookcase.

“You bite that ship, I’ll kick your ass. I don’t care if you're built like a Grizzly.” Ben warned.

His threats were met with an unconcerned yip, but the growling ceased and the dog instead hopped up onto Ben’s recliner, settling his large form into the seat. Ben shook his head, once again mentally kicking himself for getting into this mess. If he’d just had the good sense to say something that made even half as much sense than what he had actually _said_  to Rey, he wouldn’t be here battling it out with Satan’s own hellhound. Then again, if he hadn’t been a fucking pervert and ruined Rey’s sweater with his creepy antics, he wouldn’t have even _needed_ to... but he wasn’t going to pull at that thread. 

He checked the clock, Rey would be here anytime, and this time Ben would be a normally functioning human. He wouldn’t look like he’d just done unspeakable things to himself, he wouldn’t speak ill of her relationship, no matter how badly he wanted to, and he absolutely _wouldn’t_ fantasize about Rey when she was three feet from him. No, he was going to be the picture of cool. Well, as cool as he could be for his standards. 

A knock sounded at his door, and he rose from the couch, ignoring the slight quickening of his heart rate as he made to answer it. She stood on tdhe other side, the sight of her on his front porch still enough to knock him completely off guard, and for a moment he was unable to do anything but stare at her before he realized he was being creepy _again_  and quickly invited her inside. 

“Hey,” she tossed his way as she walked inside. “Kitchen again?”

“Yeah, kitchen is good. I have my notes laid out.” He nodded after her as she passed the entryway in pursuit of the kitchen. 

She paused as she crossed, a low woof drawing her attention to his living room. “Oh!” She exclaimed excitedly. “You _do_  have a dog. I was actually thinking you were just being psychotic.”

Ben groaned internally, knowing he deserved her skepticism. She padded across the floor of his living room, waltzing right up to the beast before he could warn her. 

“Actually he’s-” Ben started with every intention of trying to save her life, but to his surprise the dog merely nudged a welcoming muzzle into Rey’s waiting palm and let her scratch his ears. What the fuck? Was it only Ben that this beast hated? Rey thoroughly fawned over the pooch, moving to give it attention on the underside of his belly. He ate it up, his tongue falling out of his mouth as he panted happily, stretching out to show more belly. 

“ _Traitor_.” Ben whispered under his breath.

“What’s his name?” Rey cooed, still paying full attention to the dog.

“Uh,” Ben stuttered embarrassedly. “It’s uh, Kylo.”

Rey turned, stopping her ministrations to the dog’s belly and giving Ben a strange look. “Like... as in Kylo Ren? The lead singer of Knights of Ren?”

He scratched the back of his neck, wishing now he’d given the dog a stupid basic name like, “Max”, or something. “I don’t know, they’re not my usual music type, but I just dig the guy’s voice. Plus, one of their songs came on when I picked him up to- uh, the day I picked him up and it just fit him I guess. It’s the shaggy hair.” Ben shrugged.

Rey chewed on her lip, her brow furrowed. “Knights of Ren are my favorite band.” She said matter of factly. 

“Oh yeah? I would’ve never guessed.” Ben replied, surprised.

Rey nodded, still eyeing him curiously. “I’m actually going up to New York to their concert tomorrow.”

“That’s pretty cool... with Hux?” He asked, trying as hard as he could to sound nonchalant. Inside, his gut was wrenching.

She shook her head. “He bailed on me... so it’s just me.”

Ben’s face darkened in anger before he was able to put it in check. “He’s letting you go to New York  _alone?”_

Rey’s face took on an expression Ben couldn’t read, almost as if she was considering something. “Don’t.” She said softly. “Just don’t.”

Ben huffed, reeling in his emotions and willing himself to stay out of it. “Fine. I won’t say another word about it. Just... be careful, okay? There’s a lot of weirdos in New York. Especially at something like that.”

Rey didn’t look at him as she nodded her head in assent, instead returning her attention to Kylo for one last furious head rub. She rose, brushing past Ben wordlessly to take a seat at the table, signaling that they should start.

Great job Ben, way to fuck it up again.

He sighed, following her to the table and seating himself across from her. 

She had pulled out her notes on the worksheet he’d sent home with her at their last session, and began going over the circled areas she’d had trouble understanding. Ben spent the next hour going over each problem that she’d missed, explaining them in depth until he felt she had a solid grasp on the material.

Kylo had shuffled into the kitchen at some point during their session, coming to rest at Rey’s feet and periodically rubbing his head against her ankle. Ben was quite sure at this point it actually _was_  only him the dog had a problem with. He peeked over the side of the table, tentatively reaching down with one of his long arms to attempt to pet him. Kylo immediately growled low, the fur at his neck bristling. 

“Your dog doesn’t seem to like you very much.” Rey observed.

Ben huffed. “He’s just being an asshole. He’s just like a puppy most of the time. Can’t keep him off of me.”

Rey eyed him suspiciously. “Hmm, yeah I’m sure.”

Staring at the same paper for over an hour had Ben’s eyes feeling tired and dry. He took off his glasses, holding them in one hand as he rubbed at his eyes with the other. Rey stared at him fixedly while he did so, her eyes narrowed like she was deep in thought. 

“What?” Ben asked, noticing her staring.

“I- I’ve never seen you without your glasses.” She said pointedly. 

“Yeah...? I’m not very good with contacts, so I really only take them off to sleep.” He told her.

“It’s just... you actually have really nice eyes.” She replied, sounding like she couldn’t believe it herself.

“Oh um,” Ben said, obviously flustered. He could feel the tips of his ears heat at her compliment. His heart did a stupid flop in his chest and swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rey said evenly, eyes still trained on his. She was looking at him like she was trying to place him, but that didn’t make any sense since she knew exactly who he was. Finally abandoning her inner struggle, she broke eye contact, fixing her eyes instead to the papers in front of her. Ben replaced his glasses, clearing his throat nervously before answering the quiet question she’d just asked him. 

After a short while, her face took on an odd look, scrunched in concentration as if she were trying to find the right words to say. “Listen, Ben...” she started. 

“Yeah?” He asked curiously.

“I guess I... no, I _know_ , that I owe you an apology.” She sighed.

“For?” He pressed.

“For the way I acted at our last session. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I should have said such hurtful things. I know I’m lucky to have your help in all this.” She said quietly. 

“Hey... don’t worry about it. I overstepped.” He said, waving her off.

“It’s just... listen, I don’t like the way Hux is either sometimes. He didn’t... he wasn’t _always_  so mean.” She said defensively. 

Ben eyed her evenly. “...but he is now.”

She let out a deep sigh. “Sometimes.”

“Listen, I know it’s not my place. I know that, but you brought it up... people like Hux... they never really change, Rey. They are who they are.” He said softly. 

She gave him a long look, finally nodding softly. “I’ve been thinking that lately too.”

Ben’s eyes widened. Could she really be having second thoughts about the bastard? Could he be that lucky? “Then why don’t you-“

He was interrupted by the sharp rap of a knock sounding at his door, it swinging open before Ben could even leave the table. Poe was terrible about just letting himself in, and Ben immediately panicked at the sight of him. Poe’s big mouth thrown into this situation was just asking for trouble. 

“So Ben, what about this fucking dog?” Poe yelled across the house as he made in search of Ben. “Why did you-” Poe cut himself off, entering the kitchen and seeing Rey at Ben’s table. His eyes went wide, knowing full well the extent of Ben’s... _crush_ , on Rey. His head swung back and forth between them exaggeratedly, trying to figure out what he was looking at. 

Ben cleared his throat. “ _Kylo_ is fine, he just wasn’t feeling good earlier. You didn’t have to come over to check on him.” Ben’s eyes bore into Poe’s, silently begging him to play along with the ruse. 

Poe squinted, obviously confused but realizing something weird was going on. “Right...” he said. “Just wanted to check on the little guy.” He spotted said “little guy” underneath the table and startled. “What the shit?” He shouted. 

Ben’s eyes were practically jumping out of his skull, wide as they could go as he silently pleaded with Poe to be cool. 

“I mean...” Poe said, collecting himself. “He looks so much better! I was worried so I uh, rushed right over as soon as I could.”

Fuck. Poe was just about as subtle as a gun.

Rey studied them both warily, looking at them as if they’d lost their minds. Poe ran a hand through his unruly mop of dark curly hair, laughing nervously before changing the subject. “So um, hey! Nice to meet you.” He waggled his fingers at her. “ I’m Poe, Ben’s better half. You’re Rey, right? Rey Saule? I think you were in my Quantum Computing class.”

Recognition passed over her features as she mentally placed him and she gave him a genuine smile. “Oh, right. I’ve seen you around.”

“Right. Be hard to miss you. Anyone ever tell you that you’re hot? Surely they have. Ben? Have you told her?” Poe grinned wickedly. Rey blushed, a gorgeous feature that filled her face with pink.

The tips of Ben’s ears burned, he knew if he could see them they would be bright red. “Do you _ever_  shut up?” 

Rey laughed. “Are you flirting with me?”

“You’re not his type. Too many girl parts.” Ben smirked. 

Rey eyed them curiously, a silent question forming as she raised an eyebrow. Poe caught it, laughing. “Ben’s not my type either. Too many girl parts.”

Rey giggled openly while Ben frowned, completely reconsidering his choice of friends. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Ben asked Poe irritably.

“What? No. I’m here in full support of my main man Kylo. Isn’t that right boy?” He directed the question towards the dog, who panted happily. Poe walked over and kneeled in front of the beast, moving to pet him. Kylo licked Poe’s outstretched palm and Ben decided he may actually hate this fickle son of a bitch canine. 

Rey stood to leave. “I had probably better get going anyway. Hux will be home early tonight.”

The weight of their secret hung between them, making Ben uncomfortable. He felt dirty, enjoying this time he spent with her even though she didn’t think twice about it. She gathered her things, giving Kylo a few belly scratches for good measure before giving them her goodbyes. She told Poe it was nice to meet him, then the door thudded firmly closed behind her.

“ _Dude.”_ Poe practically shrieked.

“Don’t even start.” Ben cut him off, tossing his glasses on top of his books to rub his hands into his face.

“ _Ben.”_ Poe was practically salivating over the drama he’d just walked into. “It’s _Rey.”_

Ben sighed, letting his head fall to the surface of the kitchen table before beating it against it a couple of times for good measure, rattling the contents still spread over the surface. “I know. I fucking _know.”_ He said into the table.

“I mean does she know that you’ve been basically beating it to her mental picture for like, _ever?”_ Poe pressed, seating himself across the table and leaning forward on his elbows excitedly.

“Yes Poe, it’s actually the first thing we discussed after she asked me to tutor her. She was surprisingly cool with it.” Ben snarked. He closed his eyes, tempted to wish for death.

“Really?” Poe asked incredulously. 

Ben raised his head to shoot Poe a glare. “ _No,_ you fucking walnut, as far she knows I barely knew anything about her when she approached me for tutoring, and it’s going to stay that way.” Ben resolved.

“I mean I hear you but, _come on_. It’s _Rey._ You've been creepily obsessed with this girl for the greater part of a year and now she’s in your _house_ multiple times a week. You’re not going to take advantage?” Poe urged. Poe’s eyes were bright, gleefully twinkling and Ben had never wanted to punch his best friend in the face more than he did now.

Ben sighed defeatedly. “I can’t, Poe. As much as I don’t understand it, and as much as it pisses me the fuck off, she’s totally in love with that douche Hux. I can’t get in the way of that. Besides, what do I have to offer a girl like her?”

“You’ve got some wicked Fortnite skills. Have you shown her your Xbox?” Poe smirked.

Ben lifted his head from the table glaring up at him through the dark curtain of his hair. “You know, in all the movies the sassy gay best friend is usually a lot more supportive?” 

“Hey, don’t put me in a box. It’s 2018. I can be a dick if I want to be.” Poe laughed. “Seriously though, what if Hux finds out?”

Ben was tempted to say fuck it to the walking ginger scrotum that was Hux. So what if he found out? Ben could handle himself in a fight against him and his cronies. His fist has been itching for months to reshape Hux’s face.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I know this is a disaster waiting to happen but... I just couldn’t say no.” Ben sighed.

Poe whistled, scratching his chin as he mulled over Ben’s predicament. “Yeah, I just don’t see an ending to this scenario that doesn’t involve Hux punching you in the face.”

Ben snorted. “He can fucking try.” He knew that Hux underestimated him.

“If you’re so sure you can kick his ass, just do _that._ Beat the shit out of the little weasel, sling Rey over your shoulder caveman style, ride off into the sunset. You know, typical hetero bullshit.” Poe suggested. He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he smirked at Ben. He was enjoying this too much.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Tell me why were friends again?”

“I make your grumpy ass more approachable. I’m _fun._ People actually enjoy my presence. _”_  Poe grinned. “So anyway, tell me about this Shetland Pony in your kitchen. Why the _fuck_  do you have a dog, and how does it involve Rey?”

“I sort of... told her I had a dog.” Ben winced. Poe wasn’t going to stop asking questions and he knew what was coming.

“Okay... but, _why?_  Why would you tell her that randomly?” Poe asked confusedly. 

“She showed up and I was... sweating pretty hard and she was creeped out and I just... I blanked. I don’t even know why I said it. It just came out. I told her I was washing my motherfucking _dog_. I just- I can’t fucking be a human when she’s around.” Ben groaned.

“And you were _actually_ sweating because...?” Poe pressed.

Ben gave him a guilty look, unable to actually say it out loud. He wanted to crawl under the table and let Kylo use him for kibble.

“Oh man, _gross_. Seriously? When you knew she was on her way? Dude, that’s _sick._ ” Poe was laughing outright, finding the entire thing hysterical. 

“I know, I _know._  Her fucking sweater was just glaring at me all day and I just-” Ben started to explain before Poe cut in with a fist slamming on the table as he leaned forward. Even Kylo gave a low whuff from under the table, as if joining in on the ridicule.

“Her _sweater?!”_ There were actual tears in Poe’s eyes now from laughter. “Why the fuck did you have her sweater?”

Ben’s face flamed, not knowing whether he hated himself or Poe more in this moment. “She left it when I met her initially about tutoring. I had every intention of giving it back.” Ben mumbled, shielding his face with a hand on a forehead.

“Yeah, better burn that thing. Put it to rest in hell where it belongs.” Poe giggled gleefully. The chair squeaked as Poe leaned back again. Ben stared at it, willing it to break beneath his friend’s snarky ass.

“So what are you going to do?” Poe asked, still attempting to get his laughter under control. He crossed his arms over his still semi-shaking chest.

“I have no idea.” Ben sighed. He watched as Kylo emerged from under the table and sniffed the corners of the kitchen, lifting his leg to whiz on the rug. Ben groaned.

“Well... I hate to tell you this, but you know you’re completely fucked right?” Poe said, if only slightly more sympathetically.

Ben rubbed an exasperated hand down the length of his face. “Yeah, tell me something I don’t fucking know.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--gopher here! So last week KTF gave me a wonderful nod for being a smut fiend. I'm glad you all enjoyed Dr. Ren. But it's my turn for to give her serious kudos for her writing of Poe and Ben. Seriously, she always nails the humor, wit, and snark that really brings life into characters. This chapter is one of my favorites and it is all her.  
> 
> 
> KTF upon seeing this:  
> 


	8. Fucking Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The big break up.  
>   
> Life is only gonna get Ben from here.

 

* * *

 

Friday was agonizing for Rey. She was excited, anxious to get out of Boston for the weekend and see _The Knights of Ren_. The fact that it was now only 24 hours away made her grin, giddy with excitement. She only had her classes to get through and then she could go home and pack. Packing of course would only take her a few minutes; she didn’t have much in the means of possessions anyway, but laying things out and feeling organized would be the first time in a long time Rey would have felt in control of things. Her life has been all over the place recently.

She triple checked her physics work, grateful that Ben had gone over things with her the night before. This would be the first time she was actually turning in her work and she was nervous; she had to get her grade turned around in that class. There was something about Ben, a silent confidence that gave her hope he would help her get there.

Hux was thankfully silent as he drove them both to school and Rey made a run to her first Engineering class before he could even turn off the engine. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being snide, something she was noticing increasingly more these days. She even avoided him for their lunch break, choosing to spend her last few dollars on a vending machine sandwich, rather than face his company. She took her sandwich and water into the common area of the library, spotting Ben also dining alone in the corner, nose in a pile of books. There was an empty chair across from him and Rey thought of taking it.

She didn’t know why she was so nervous.

Rey had spent hours with him last night; what difference would a few minutes at the library make? Was it that she would feel so exposed, sitting with Ben Solo for all to see instead of the quiet private comfort of his home?

_Fuck that._

Rey slipped into the seat opposite of Ben, trying not to smile at the baffled look on his face.

“This seat taken?” Rey asked softly, unpacking her sandwich.

“I suppose it is now.” Ben answered dryly, moving aside a few of his books to give her some extra room. “What are you doing here?” He cleared his throat. “What about Hux?”

“Screw him.” Rey mumbled. “He doesn’t own me.” She didn’t miss the slight smile on Ben’s face at her answer. “What are you working on?”

“Senior Analysis of Exoplanets and Their Systems.” He answered, surprised at her interest.

“Sounds thrilling.” Rey tried and Ben chuckled.

“It’s really not.” He slammed his books closed, running his hand through his hair. He nodded at her sandwich, pale and limp in its saran wrap. “Is that your lunch?”

“Yea. Gourmet ala Vend. Number C3.” Rey answered, picking at the wrapping.

“No, no.” Ben grimaced, looking at her dismal lunch. “Here.” He rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a thermal bag.

“I can’t take your lunch, Ben.” Rey scoffed.

“I eat like a horse.” He teased. “There’s enough. Or course, if you’d rather enjoy C3 over there.” He gestured towards her limp turkey and cheese, which looked about three days old.

“Let’s at least see what you got.” Rey murmured, shoving her sandwich aside and opening his bag. She pulled out three deli sandwiches, vacuumed sealed giant pickles, and two bags of chips.

“Dig in.” Ben smiled.

“No way, you eat all this on your own?” Rey unwrapped the sandwich, marveling at the heaping amount of fresh meat.

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “There’s a great deli on the way to school from my house so sometimes I stop in and pick up a ‘Ben special’.

Rey hummed in approval as she bit into one of the sandwiches. “This is amazing.”

“Yea.” Ben smiled at her. “At least I think so.”

The two of them demolished Ben’s food, their conversation easy and light for once. Rey couldn’t help but enjoy herself; something that would have given her a pang of guilt before, now felt freeing. It wasn’t long until it was almost time for their physics class and Ben cleared his throat.

“We should, well- you should probably get going.” He muttered, shoving his books back into his bag. Rey worked to clear the sandwich carnage.

“We’re going to the same class.” Rey shrugged. “We can walk together.”

“But Hux-“ Ben tried to reason.

“Never mind about him.” Rey argued. “Let’s just go to class.”

Ben shrugged and flung his huge bag over his shoulder, his baggy tee shirt, which had the NASA logo on it, wrinkling under the weight. They headed together into the Jefferson building, filing into the Physics lecture hall. Ben went to go to his usual seat in the corner behind her but Rey reached out, grabbing his bag and stopping him.

“You can sit by me, if you like.” Rey blurted, unsure of where it came from. Ben turned to stare at her, an incredulous expression on his face. The moment stretched as she waited for him to respond, the silence loud enough for Rey to hear her pulse thunder through her ears. It was then that Hux thundered in, his sneer proceeding him and he glanced at Rey, who was still holding onto Ben’s bag.

“What’s going on?” He glared at Ben, whose ears had begun to redden. “Step away from Rey, Spaceman. Go back into the fucking corner and wait until your ride to Mars is here.”

Ben yanked his bag out of Rey’s hand as he left to go to his spot and she felt a bubbling surge of anger flow over her. Hux has always been so cruel to Ben, who in no way deserved it, and she had only stood by silently. That was as good as participating.

_No more._

“He can do whatever he wants, _Armitage_.” Rey scolded. “I’m allowed to have friends. I’m allowed to talk to whoever I want.”

“Not with fucking Solo, you’re not.” He hissed. “Now, sit down and shut up.”

Rey sat, only this time she chose a seat one away from the ginger weasel. “Sorry for the interruption, Ben.” She said loudly. “We’ll catch up later.”

Hux stared at her, his auburn brows furrowing in anger. “You’ll regret that.” He said evenly, turning to ignore her as Professor Ackbar filed into the front of the room.

She didn’t know exactly what he had meant until later the following day.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey went through her mental checklist; she was more than ready for the trip. Her overnight bag was packed, passport and visa were in her purse, camera and chargers were ready to go. This was the one thing she had been looking forward to this whole year. Hux may actually be a piece of shit, but at least she was going to be able to see Kylo Ren at least once before he retired. She quickly texted Hux.

 

          **Rey: I’m ready.**

**Hux: For what?**

**Rey: You to pick me up? You’re supposed to take me to the train station, remember?**

**Hux: Wtf for?**

**Rey: New York? The Knights of Ren concert?**

**Hux: Oh, right. Forgot to tell you…**

**Rey: HUX. No. Don’t U DARE!**

**Hux: Scalped tix online. Made like 3x profit.**

 

Rey sank to the floor, her hands shaking. She had never before been so angry at a singular person. She was used to being treated like shit. Her whole life, she had been nothing but the scum on someone else’s shoe. First with her parents, next with Plutt, followed by her first boyfriend… and now Hux.

Hux had been the worst of them all.

Rey swallowed the lump in her chest She wasn’t going to cry, not over the shit bag that is going to be her new ex-boyfriend. This was it- the final straw. Armitage Hux was a cruel inconsiderate bastard and she was so over his selfish bullshit. There was no way she wanted to stay another night under his roof, waking up to that stupid whistle snore of his while pretending she doesn’t care when he’s being cruel, snobbish, or degrading. He had his dungeon porn for that.

Rey didn’t have much at Hux’s place; he never gave her a chance to make herself feel welcome. She threw another few articles of clothes in her backup and her current school books, casting a sad look at the few things she couldn’t take. Maybe Hux could find a sliver of humanity in his bones and allow her to come back for the rest of her clothes and books, her stuffed teddy bear with an orange cowl (she had won him on her own at the fair) and her walking staff.

Breaking up with Hux needed to hurt him; she needed the vindication of seeing him in _some_ sort of pain. Since he had no heart and would probably only laugh and sneer at her for breaking up with him, she needed to get him in the one place he revered the most. His pride.

Which meant she needed to make it loud, embarrassing, sloppy… and _public_.

She trekked her way to Starkiller, the club she knew Hux would be at with his friends. It was a longer walk than what she would normally attempt, but the rage fueled in her heart to burn through her legs and she set a remarkable pace. Each step that stuttered across the cement became a rhythm, a mantra as she closed in on stretch of 7th street where Starkiller was located.

 _FuckingHux, FuckingHux, FuckingHux_. Her feet seemed to chant.

The club was loud and she was stopped by the bouncer and the people waiting in line complained as she tried to cut right in. The bouncer gave her a once over and she glared at him, she knew she wasn’t dressed for clubbing, but that was not the fucking point of her visit.

“Can’t let you in.” The bouncer gruffed.

Rey sighed, pulling the name card one last time. “I’m with Hux.”

“Oh, sorry, miss.” He quickly corrected and stood aside, allowing Rey inside, despite the groans of the crowd. She headed to the bar first, ordering herself a liquid shot of courage, which she took back in a single swig. 

It didn’t take long for Rey to spot him. They were always together; Hux, Phasma, and Mitaka. Hux had his hands on a tall leggy blonde and Rey fumed. Not out of jealousy, no- she wanted nothing more to do with that flaming bag of ginger shit named Hux. It was more the fact that she, who had always been resilient and strong, let things go on for so long.

Hux spotted her approaching, quickly shoving the blonde away in surprise.

“Rey!” He called out, his friends turning to stare at her. “So nice of you to join us!”

Rey stormed over to where he was, her ponytail bobbing in fury. 

“Why the fuck are you wearing a backpack, Rey? What are you, _nine_?” Hux laughed.

Rey held nothing back as she reached back as hard as she could to slap the offending ginger across the face. He looked stunned for a second, his blue eyes widening to saucers as he went to press his palm against the reddening mark on his face.

“Rey?!” He started, his face starting to purple in anger. It clashed horribly with his ginger hair. “What the-“

“That was for ruining the one weekend I had planned for months.” Rey hissed. She grabbed a pitcher of beer that was passing by on a tray and she launched the contents at Hux’s face. She showered him in the amber liquid, the froth dripping from around his ears.

“And that was for how you put me down all the time!” She yelled.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” He screamed, his mouth spitting in anger. He was drenched and they had the attention of the entire club now. 

“I’m dumping you.” Rey said mimicking his trademark sneer, throwing the empty pitcher on the floor by his feet. “You’re a selfish, narcissistic _pig_! I won’t stand by and be a part of your cruelty anymore.”

“Oooohh!” The crowd tittered and Hux looked around horrified.

“Rey, let’s talk about this at _home_.” He growled lowly.

“If you think I’m going anywhere with you again, you’re more of a moron than I thought you were.” Rey countered.

He approached her then, fury raging on his face. Rey backed up as he advanced, the crowd parting as they moved, until her back hit a wall.

“You’re _nothing_ without me.” He hissed. He tried to tower over her, which wasn’t easy given the fact that they were nearly the same height. “You’re a useless charity case, a lonely orphan. I see now, why your parents never wanted you.” He spat.

He had cut Rey right where it hurts, right to the quick of her heart. She had told him her story in confidence, in the part of their relationship when Rey had felt in love. Hux had told her then that she deserved so much more than what she had been given. Which was ironic, given what Ben had said to her the other night about the weasely man before her.

“Hux.” She whispered. The man sneered, thinking he had pinned her where it hurt. “I see now where you’ve been hiding the rest of your dick. Who knew there was more in your personality than the _few_ inches you’ve got in your trousers.” She shouted.

The club laughed and Hux’s face mottled an even darker shade.

Rey gasped as Hux grabbed her around the throat, shoving her up the wall. Her feet scrabbled for purchase and her fingers went to where he was choking her. She felt her airways tighten as he flexed his fingers, a wicked glint in his eyes. She could hear people shouting now and Hux shoved someone away who tried to intervene as he closed his hand even more around her neck. Rey closed her eyes, relaxing her body to try to focus for one final strike. Her booted toes connected firmly with the soft area in between Hux’s legs and he howled, releasing her.

Rey choked for air as she slumped against the wall, ignoring the people around her. She watched as Hux was approached by a bouncer and him and his friends quickly abandoned their section of the bar. Rey finally stood, finding her way to the counter and ordered an Irish Black and Tan.

“Your drinks are paid for.” A kind voice said. “I’m Carlos and Hux is dick.” Carlos placed the drink in front of her and winked. 

Rey looked at the bartender with a tight smirk. “I’ll fucking drink to that.” She answered, taking a long swig. She rubbed her neck carefully. There were going to be bloody bruises after that. What a fucking _slimeball_.

The pulsing lights of the club pounded against Rey’s eyes, causing her already pounding head to throb even further. She _definitely_ should have stopped about four drinks ago. Hux had long since disappeared, taking his stupid friends with him and leaving her alone in the sea of writhing strangers.

She let her head fall to the sticky surface of the bar, a drunken sob escaping her. She didn’t even know where to _go_ from here. She couldn’t go back to Hux’s place, although he probably expected her to come crawling back, pleading for forgiveness. She refused to give the prick the satisfaction. She’d sleep on the _street_ before she begged that tosser to take her back.

“Need me to call you a cab?” The kind voice called out from across the worn oak surface.

Rey lifted her head, the simple act proving difficult given her head now weighed at least twenty pounds. She eyed the bartender blearily, straining her eyes to try to focus on his face. “S’alright- erm, Carlis? Nah- I’ve got me mob-bile.” Her accent came out much thicker than normal, being saturated by the copious amount of alcohol in her system.

“It’s Carlos, remember? Can you even see the screen to call someone? I think you’d probably better head on home.” He urged gently, his tawny hands taking the half downed drink from in front of her and moving it just out of reach.

“I wooed if aye cooed, mate.” She slurred. “There’s nun ta call.”

He frowned, his sympathy written all over his face. “There’s got to be someone. Pretty girl like you? _Someone_ out there cares about you.”

Her eyes watered as tears threatened to spill over the brim of her lower lids. She pressed the backs of her hands tightly to her eyes to staunch the flow. “Tat gingeh rat bastard wash the only one, all his bloody friendsh are fookin cunts too! The only o’ter person who hash my numba ish...”

She perked up, remembering the _other_ number she had. She couldn’t call him, could she? Would he even come? They at least left on good terms their last session. She’d even told him he had nice eyes. He did have nice eyes. Wasn’t that nice?

She could be nice. He owed her for the compliment. He totally did. She pulled out her phone, attempting to unlock the screen- a feat that took at least three tries to get right. She clumsily pulled up his contact number, closing one eye to try to lessen the blurry haze she was seeing through.

“Ish ringin.” She said to Carlos, who gave her a thumbs up.

“Hel-hello?” She heard him answer, a soft deep voice that made her feel a bit better just by the sound of it.

“Ben. Ish you?” She asked. She hiccupped.

“Rey?” Ben sounded concerned. “Are you drunk?”

“Wee bit.” She giggled.

"Are you in New York?" He asked.

"Nopeh." Rey slurred. "Fookin' Hux!"

“Where’s Hux?” Ben asked.

“Why do you cares?” Rey argued. “You hate teh bastard. But he left.”

“Left? You’re on your own?” Ben growled.

“Don’t got nun else.” Rey muttered. 

“Where are you?” He pressed. “Rey?”

“Sta- Starkiller. On 7th.” Rey felt woozy.

“I’m on my way.” Ben said quickly. Rey heard the jingle of keys and the sound of an engine starting. “Stay where you are.”

“Don’t got no wherlse to go.” Rey said sadly and she ended the call with a squint.

She slid her phone back into the pocket of her shorts, letting her head rest back against the counter. Her eyes were growing heavy, the after effects of her buzz settling over her like a warm blanket. She let them close, the noise of the other clubbers fading to a hum of white noise as she drifted into a booze induced nap.

She was only roused from her snoozing by the voices of the kind bartender murmuring to another deep voice. The voice rested a hand against her back, the weight of the large appendage warm against the thin material of her top.

“Rey? Come on. Let’s go.” She heard him say. She raised her head to peek up at warm hands through the matted curtain of her hair, the blurry man leaning close so that she could hear him speak.

“Hullo, Ben. You came.” She hiccupped.

“I did. Can you stand up?” He asked gently.

She attempted to slide off the stool, her legs shaky and weak. She stumbled, falling directly into Ben and pressing against his chest with her hands to steady herself. He was surprisingly firm beneath the loose material of his too large t-shirt, and she smoothed a hand across his chest in confusion. “You’re all hard. Lots more than ya look.”

Ben swallowed nervously, gently peeling her hands from his torso and wrapping her arm around his neck to steady her as he helped her walk.

“Wait.” Rey exclaimed. ‘Me bag.”

He turned to thank the bartender for looking after her, grabbed her backpack off the floor and they pushed their way through the throngs of sweaty bodies in search of the exit.~

When they made it through the heavy door of the bar’s entrance, the cool air outside hit her full in the face, causing her stomach to turn. She wrenched from Ben’s grip, teetering across the sidewalk and purging the contents of her stomach into the nearby bushes. She heaved for several minutes, expelling everything she’d eaten that day and then some. Ben rubbed her back gently, not saying anything as she made a fool of herself. If there were any kindness in the universe, she wouldn’t remember this part tomorrow.

When she was spent and threatening to fall forward into her own sick, Ben looped an arm around her waist and hoisted her upright, pulling her in the direction of his truck parked on the side of the street. He opened the door, tucking her into the seat before pulling the seatbelt across her front to strap her in. He shut the door behind her, walking around the truck to climb in after her.

“Where am I taking you, Rey?” He asked.

She shrugged, her eyes closed, the struggle to keep them open proving too much for her. “S’good queshtion.”

“Do you... do you have a friend- or someone who would...?” He pressed delicately.

Rey burst into tears, the combination of her own self pity and her inebriated state too much to bear. Ben watched her break down helplessly, at a loss for what to do. Her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs, and she felt snot free falling from her nostrils as she blubbered away. He let her cry; only interrupting to let his hand rest atop hers in silent comfort.

When there were no tears left on her to cry, she rested her head against the back of her seat, sniffling softly as her body continued to shake. “M’sorry Ben.” She offered quietly.

He shook his head, shushing her and cranking up the truck to pull out of the spot. She hadn’t told him where to take her, and he didn’t ask again. She thought to herself as her eyes drifted closed, fighting conciousness, that at his point she honestly didn’t care anymore where she ended up. She didn’t see the point of any of it anymore. Sleep took over, the last thing she remembered being the soft sounds of Kansas’ “Dust in the Wind” lulling her through the stereo.

The rest of the night was a blur, nothing but flashes of touch and whispered words. There was the floating sensation of being carried inside, someone tucking her into a soft mattress and pulling a warm blanket over her withered form, a broad frame looming over her and the murmur of reassurances against her ear. Not to mention the eyes, those dark eyes wide and concerned and only on her. She sighed into the pillow her head rested on; it smelled so good and she felt safe for the first time in as long as she could remember.

_Rey straightened her perfectly made curls and smoothed her hands down the front of her ironed blouse. She felt a bubble of joy push up through her chest, splitting free from her body in a wide grin. She was free. Divorcing her husband took courage and risk of public scorn, but she hadn’t let up and now her soul, her heart was free._

_Well, as free as it could be when it was already beginning to belong to someone else._

_S_ _he was waiting in his office to spring to him the news. He was going to be so surprised! She watched as he said his goodbyes to his previous patient before turning, noticing her out of the corner of his eyes. His dark eyes suddenly filled with heat at the sight of her and he summoned her into his office._

_“Dr. Ren!” She breathed as he slammed the door, locking it and pulling her against him. His lips found hers as if they were two magnetic forces and her hands roved over his chest. It was surprisingly firmer that it looked. He groaned into her neck as he picked her up, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. She complied, of course she did, and was instantly writhing, bouncing on the hardening length beneath her._

_Oh Rey. My Rey.” He breathed, pressing kisses into her skin as he supported her with his strong arms.“Please tell me it’s true.”_

_“It’s true.” Rey beamed. Dr. Ren pulled away from the assault on her neck and peered at her from behind his mussed shaggy black hair. He kind of reminded her of-_

_"You’re truly mine now?” He asked._

_“Armitage Hux is yesterday’s paper.” Rey giggled. “My heart is yours. Oh, Dr. Ren, please make love to me.”_

_Every since that fateful day when Rey had answered the Master’s ad, they had stolen moments, fractions of time where they could be together. At first it was under the guise of continuing her sexual education, but that was short lived and they found themselves inseparable, in desperate want of each other whenever they had to part._

_It was torture and Rey didn’t hesitate at the chance to divorce Hux when she had found him cheating, his lips wrapped around the cock of another man. Of course, Rey was herself in that same position, only with Dr. Ren’s cock in her mouth only hours before, but it was easiest to feign innocence and win the divorce settlements. Now she got to keep the house and her monthly alimony._

_She wondered if Dr. Ren would like to come over for dinner and then take her on Hux’s old bed._

_Dr. Ren growled against her, walking her over to his big wooden desk. With a single movement of his arms he cleared it of its contents, scattering them to the floor. He gently lay Rey back on the surface, splaying his wide palm over the slight width of her stomach. He could probably encompass her entirely if he tried hard enough. He wanted to make that lean stomach swell with his seed, stake his claim deep into the womb of the lovely woman below him._

_“Why are we still dressed?” Rey huffed playfully and Dr. Ren obliged, tugging her skirt up as she leaned forward to shuck him off his pants. Her small hand could barely fit around his cock, which already was weeping in anticipation of being inside her. Rey smiled at the sight of him; she would never tire of it. He was well and truly hers now, as much as she was his. Dr. Ren leaned over her, pressing his shoulders into her legs as he moved above her, stretching her body open on his desk. He hunched down to kiss her and Rey whimpered as his fingers rubbed through her folds, feeling how eager she was for him._

_“My Rey.” He groaned into her flesh as he began to push in. The angle he had her spread, with her legs neatly notched over his shoulders, allowed for a deeper entry and they moaned in unison at the feeling. Dr. Ren started moving, thrusting his hips into the cradle of her legs and he moved his hand to gently rove over her clitoris in small circles. She wasn’t going to last long. He knew her body almost as well as his own now and knew exactly how to make her come hard around his cock._

_Rey gasped as the feelings started to take over. Dr. Ren’s hardened length expanded even further within her as he began to reach his own peak. Rey’s hands scrabbled for purchase on his desk when she suddenly realized, it was a well worn kitchen table. There were no clinical studies or patient files surrounding her, instead it was Physics homework and class textbooks._

_"Dr. Ren!” Rey exclaimed as she quickly approached her orgasm. It was like fire everywhere he touched her and she wanted more._

_“That’s it, Rey. Come for me!” He groaned, his rhythm starting to stutter as he slammed himself between her legs. He wanted to wait; he wanted to hold back his release until he could feel her flutter around his cock._

_“Oh. Dr-“Rey started_

_“Ben.” He groaned. “My name is Ben. Say my name Rey.”_

_“Beeennn.” She keened beneath him. He came suddenly at the sound of his name said in passion from her lips and he thrust into her warmth as far as she could take him, pulsing his spend deep within her, growling slightly with each twitch of his cock. She gasped then, her body opening and welcoming to take everything he could give her._

_Rey came hard at the feeling of him coming undone deep within her and she focused on the warm dark eyes she had come to love so much. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer and she kissed him hard, his length jerking slightly inside her with a final cough of cum._

_“Rey.” He spoke. Dr. Ren was gone and in his place was a gangly man with a t-shirt that were much too large for his frame, glasses that hid his soft dark eyes and that mussed shaggy black hair that covered the tips of his large ears. The Ben above her groaned, pressing a series of hot kisses into the side of Rey’s neck and she arched against him, passion overtaking her once more._

Rey jerked upright in the dark, the soft sheets fluttering to her waist as her chest heaved against the damp fabric of her top. It took her several moments to gather where she was and what had brought her here. She remembered screaming at Hux in the club, the feeling of his hands clamped around her neck, and then the _drinking..._ that was more alcohol than Rey had ever consumed in her entire life downed in one sitting. She remembered feeling so alone, no one to call and nowhere to turn. The loneliness echoed in her memory, crushing around her chest enough still that it hurt even now.

The bartender, Carlis. No, Carlos… he’d asked- he’d asked if he could call her a cab. She hadn’t had anywhere to go. She remembered telling him so.

_"There’s gotta be someone… Someone out there cares about you.”_

Her phone. She’d pulled it out to call someone. The only other person she could think to reach out to. The same person who’s bed she was currently nestled in, and her most recent revelation, the same eyes that have plagued her since that _vivid_ dream that had keyed her up more than she’d ever been before.

_Ben Fucking Solo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _she knowwwss... ___  
> 


	9. Captain's Log, Stardate 5483.9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to see what Ben was up to while Rey was needing a rescue. 
> 
> .

 

* * *

 

Ben hated shopping. 

There were always too many choices, too many people and it took forever. But here he was, fifteen miles away from home at the nearest Walmart to do some restocking. He had just finished Finn’s tutoring session and headed over before it got too late. He also needed to pick up a bunch of supplies for the goddamn beast named Kylo ravaging his home. Rey was going to be at his house again for her Saturday session tomorrow and he wanted to try to offer her some food, or at least snacks and drinks. He could be a nice guy. A nice guy with nice eyes. 

He restocked his muscle milk and grabbed a few cans of Fresco and Cola. He also got some tea bags, remembering the fact that she was English. Ben didn’t even know if Rey liked tea; he had never seen her drink it but at least he has it, just in case. He stocked up on ingredients for sandwiches, pasta, and tacos, his three main food groups. Ben wondered if he could convince her to stay over for dinner some night; he had an impressive dish or two up his sleeves. He loaded up on fresh fruits and vegetables; he was certain he remembered hearing somewhere that girls loved that shit. 

Ben grabbed some pet cleaning supplies, a new pet bed for Kylo, another huge bag of food and a few treats and toys. At some point the fucking bear will have to warm up to him. He also grabbed his own favorite snacks and cookies and a new twelve pack of beer and headed to the checkout. 

It was a twenty minute drive home. Ben turned on the Knights of Ren for the ride, thinking of Rey’s love of the band with a smile. 

He unloaded his groceries into his fridge and cupboards when he got home, making sure to let Kylo out into the backyard before he made use of his fucking rug again. 

His thoughts drifted over to Rey, as they often did. Ben wondered if she was in New York yet and ignored the flash of concern he felt thinking of her alone in a city too strange and too big. He would have gone with her in a heartbeat if she had asked him. 

But why would she? They weren’t really even friends; he was just the creepy man who made her come to his house to be tutored. Kylo barked at the back door and Ben went to let him in, grabbing a handful of treats on his way. 

“Listen, you monster.” Ben opened the door and crouched before the black enormity, blocking him from entering. Kylo whuffed. “We need to reach an understanding. Rey will be here a few times a week. She needs to think we actually get along.” He gave Kylo one treat, who gobbled it eagerly. Ben gently rubbed the back of Kylo’s head, scratching gently behind the ears. Kylo let out a low growl as Ben continued to pet him. Ben pulled out another treat and repeated, doing the same steps a few times before he let him in. Kylo headed to his new pet bed and circled it a few times before lying down. 

“Good, beastie.” Ben mumbled. 

Ben’s phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up without looking to see who it was. 

“Hello?” He answered. 

“Ben!” A cheery warm voice answered. “Do you know how nice it is to actually speak to you and not your voicemail?”

“Sorry, Mom. I’ve been busy.” Ben grumbled. 

“Too busy for your Mom, I see.”

“Please leave your message after the beep.” Ben answered, irritated. 

“Hey, now.” His mom, Leia, chuckled. “I’m just trying to see if there’s any way I can convince you to come home over spring break.”

“I still don’t know yet, Mom. But I can try.” He sighed.

“It will be good for your father to see you.” She said softly. 

“I know, mom.” Ben answered. “I promise I will try my best.” 

“I suppose I can’t ask for anymore than that from you.” She chastised. 

He sighed, noting her tone. She reserved this particular one for when she wanted to guilt him into something. “Listen, I’ll  _really_ try to make it down. Okay? 

“That’s my boy, we just miss you is all.” She told him sweetly 

“I know mom, I miss you too.” He told her truthfully. 

“Take care of yourself, Ben- oh, and give Poe my love.” She added.

“I will. Talk to you soon.” He told her. She told him goodbye and he ended the call, tossing it on the couch to head towards the kitchen to grab some food.

He made himself dinner of a tuna sandwich, extra pickles, propping himself on the couch and flipping on  _Star Trek: The Animated Series_  while he ate. Kylo moved to hover around Ben’s feet, searching for escaped morsels. Ben reached gently to pet him, smiling when Kylo only let out a sigh before allowing his touch. Ben had seen this episode, “The Lorelei Signal” before, and by the time he’d finished his meal he felt his eyes grow heavy as he fell into a doze.

_“Captain's Log, Stardate 5483.9. The beauty of this place is unequaled... it's the answer to all a man's dreams... exquisite in every way. We're here to investigate... to investigate... the women radiate delight...”_

_Captain Ben stowed away his communicator, taking in the lush surroundings of the grand hall he was currently sitting in. A plethora of lithe blondes filled the space, each performing some form of entertainment, or serving refreshments. McCoy was skeptical, pointing out that he found it odd that there were no men, but Ben shushed him to allow the head female to speak._

_She thanked the crew for their quick response to their distress call, stating that they desperately needed their help. She continued to speak, but Ben’s attention was on a slight female tucked away behind an ornate column trying to get his attention from the shadows. Intrigued, Ben excused himself with the excuse of needing to send a message back to the Enterprise, and discreetly followed the female into the shadows and down a corridor into a dimly lit supply closet._

_The female was smaller than that of her kin, a good foot shorter than Ben himself, her blonde hair a stark contrast to her deep brown eyes and the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She looked nervous, biting her lip as her eyes darted around the room as if in fear that they were being watched._

_“Thank you for coming.” She said quietly._

_“Why am I here?” Ben asked._

_“They’ll kill me if they find out, but I can’t just sit by and watch!” She cried._

_She was trembling, and Ben reached out to place a calming hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Shh,” he said quietly. “What is it that troubles you?”_

_“My sisters and I are trapped on this planet, the surface radiation has altered our physiology, we can neither age nor die, nor can we bear children. We take the life force from men lured here by the distress signal to replenish our own life forces. I have watched this happen for decades... but I can’t let them do this to you.” She whimpered._

_“To me? What makes me so special?” He asked confusedly._

_“I’ve been watching you since you arrived... you’re so strong... so beautiful... I can’t let them steal that from you. I’ve never felt this way for a man before.” She said breathlessly._

_Ben felt his cock stir in the trousers of his uniform, the beautiful humanoid staring up at him with wide, guileless eyes._

_“What’s your name?” He asked, affected deeply by her soft mouth and deep eyes._

_“Rey... my name is Rey.” She said softly._

_“You would betray your sisters to save a stranger?” He asked, his voice low and his breath growing labored under her weighted stare._

_Rey closed the gap between them, letting her hands rove over the tight material of his Captain’s uniform to feel the hard planes of his chest. “I would betray my sister’s for you, Captain.”_

_He leaned into her, letting his mouth meet hers in a soft kiss. Her mouth was unlike any woman’s he had ever known, her siren’s DNA ensuring she be more erotic than that of any human woman. Her tongue pressed against his mouth, and he growled low in his chest as he opened to meet it. Their kiss deepened, growing frantic as Rey writhed beneath Ben’s touch._

_Ben pressed her backwards, slamming her back against the hard stone wall of the closet, lifting her up as her legs instinctively wrapped around him. His cock was warm and rigid between them, and he ground it into the hot junction of her thighs, eliciting a soft moan from Rey._

_“Take me, Captain. Make me feel as if I am yours.” Rey pleaded._

_He reached between them, bunching the shimmery material of her tiny dress up around her hips, her pussy wet and waiting just underneath as she wasn’t wearing undergarments. Wrenching open the zipper of his trousers, he released his aching cock from its cloth confines and held it in his hand as he rubbed it between her slick folds._

_“Is this what you want, Rey?” He asked breathily._

_“Yes, please Captain, please take me now!” She whined, grinding her pussy against him as if she couldn’t go another minute without him inside her._

_He slid into her swiftly, her drenched pussy taking him easily as it adjusted around his impressive length. Rey gasped as he filled her, her head falling to his shoulder as she struggled to find air. Ben lifted her tiny form easily, holding her against the stone as he filled her with stroke after stroke from his thick member._

_Her teeth found his shoulder as she struggled not to cry out- afraid to alert her sisters of her sin. Ben hissed from the pain of her bite, stinging even through the fabric of his gold uniform. He snapped his hips harder, burying himself in her wet heat repeatedly as she let loose a chorus of tiny gasps into the bend of his shoulder._

_“Rey, I- I’m so close. I’m going to-” He started._

_“Come inside me, Captain. I want you to fill me up. Please Captain, give me it all!” She pleaded._

_He reached between them to rub her swollen clit, not wanting to go without her. He pressed into her hard, rubbing furious circles into the taut bud as she whimpered above him._

_Finally he felt the tight muscles of her pussy clamp down on his already swollen cock, clenching him in a series of grips from her orgasm. He let himself follow after her, thick ropes of hot liquid releasing from him and painting her insides. She shuddered above him, the aftershock of her climax shaking her even still._

_He gently released her, sliding out of her gently and letting her feet fall to the floor, her eyes heavy and sated. Ben, still breathing heavily, pressed a kiss to her temple. “I have to go,” he lamented. “I have to warn my crew._

_“Will you- will you take me with you? When you go? I do not wish to be without you, Captain.” He pleaded._

_He let his hand rest against her cheek, stroking the skin there in reverence. “Rey, I’m not leaving this planet without you. I promise you that.”_

Ben was jolted from his Trekky perversion suddenly by the sharp trill of his cell phone, and he flailed wildly to find it. He was still breathing heavily from the erotic dream that would have Spock utterly ashamed- not to mention painfully hard. He glanced at the clock on the wall- it was well after ten. No one called him this late. Ben finally found it slipped between the couch cushions and his face broke with surprise as he took in the caller ID.  _Rey_.

“Hel-hello?” He answered, still a little shocked. 

“Ben. Ish you?” She hiccupped. Her words were mush in her mouth.

“Rey?” Ben was concerned. “Are you drunk?” What was she doing drunk? She was supposed to be at a concert.

“Wee bit.” She giggled. Ben’s heart sank. Hux must have done something again. 

"Are you in New York?" The concert was tonight. So why was she calling?

"Nopeh. Fookin' Hux!" Rey's voice wobbled, slurring her words together. She needed help. 

“Where’s Hux?” Ben asked. What a rotten bastard. 

“Why do you cares?” Rey argued. “You hate teh bastard. But he left.” 

“Left? You’re on your own?” Ben growled. His heart flipped in his chest as his instinct to protect her struck a nerve. 

“Don’t got nun else.” She muttered. 

“Where are you?” He pressed. “Rey?” He was already out the door, grabbing his keys. It didn’t matter where she was, she was alone and drunk and he was going to find her to bring her somewhere safe. 

“Sta- Starkiller. On 7th.” Her voice sounded faint.

“I’m on my way.” Ben said quickly, shoving his keys into the ignition and  cranking it up. “Stay where you are.”

“Don’t got no wherlse to go.” Rey told him, her voice small and sad and making Ben’s heart hurt.

He pulled out onto the street and rushed to the address of the club, running two red lights and praying he didn’t get stopped by a cop. His feelings were a mix between anxious and murderous. He couldn’t believe that fucking weasel was allowing Rey to be drunk somewhere all alone. If he didn’t have the task of getting her somewhere safe he might be tempted to track the fucknut down and turn him inside out. Rey wouldn’t appreciate that tomorrow when she was sober and ran back to him though, unfortunately.

He saw the neon sign of the club ahead, and he quickly whipped into a space out front on the side of the street. He jumped out of the truck, half jogging to the door and trying to push his way past the bouncer, who held out a meaty arm to halt him. “Hey man, you have to wait in line like everyone else.” The large man told him.

“Look, I don’t want to stay, there’s a really drunk girl in there all alone and she needs me.” Ben pleaded.

The bouncer gave him a skeptical look, not quite believing him. Ben huffed, gesturing to his drab clothes. “Come  _on man,_ do I look like I’m here to go clubbing? Help me out.  _Please.”_

The bouncer eyed him for a few more moments, sighing as he made up his mind. “Alright, you got ten minutes and then I’m coming in after you.”

“Thank you. I mean it, I’ll be in and out.” Ben promised.

He pushed passed the bouncer, weaving his way between the thick crowd of wriggling bodies on the dance floor to find the bar. He could see the stacks of alcohol on the wall behind it, and he pushed further to try and reach it. The bartender was at the end of the bar making a drink, and Ben pressed towards him.

“Hey,” Ben asked, leaning over the bar so that he could be heard. “You seen a girl in here- probably 5’7”, wavy brown hair, drunk off her ass?”

The bartender grimaced, pointing to a couple chairs down where a sleeping Rey was melded to the bar top. “She’s in a bad way tonight,  _amigo._ Get her home, and be nice to her. She could use it.”

“Every intention to.” Ben assured him. He made his way over to where Rey was napping, and pressed a hand to her back to rouse her.

“Rey? Come on. Let’s go.” He said gently. Her head lifted slightly, he saw one tear stained eye peering at him through her hair.

“Hullo, Ben. You came.” She hiccuped.

“I did. Can you stand up?” He asked gently.

She tried to jump off the stool, nearly falling to the ground in her attempt to do so. She landed smack dab in the center of his chest, her hands pressed firmly there as she attempted to steady herself. She narrowed her eyes, staring at his t-shirt before running her hand across it, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. “You’re all hard. Lots more than ya look.” She said confusedly.

 _Fuck,_ the Lord had to be testing his self control. He swallowed hard, forcing himself not to get excited over what was only a drunken ramble and instead took her hands from his chest, winding her arm around his neck so he could help her walk. 

“Wait.” Rey exclaimed. “Me bag." 

Ben spotted the bag in question near the kegs of the stool she’d been sitting on, and reached to grab it and sling it over his shoulder. He turned to the bartender, nodding his head and thanking him for looking after her. The man, Carlos his name tag read, waved him off. “It’s no problem. She wasn’t sure, but I told her someone out there cared about her. You have a goodnight.” He added with a kind smile. 

No sooner had he gotten her out of the club and onto the sidewalk, Rey slapped a hand over her mouth, her face turning a sickly grey color as she rushed to the bushes nearby and bent over them, hurling. She heaved for several minutes, Ben was actually afraid she might have alcohol poisoning. He rubbed a hand across her back in silent support, letting her finish.

When her stomach was finally empty, and she was no longer retching, she swayed slightly on her feet, almost crashing into the same bushes she’d just puked her guts into. Ben quickly took her by the waist, pulling her upright and tight against his side. He walked her to his truck, pulling the door open and settling her into the seat. She stared at the dash, her eyes red and unseeing. She didn’t move to strap herself in, so Ben reached over and did it for her. Satisfied, he shut her door and walked around the truck to climb into the driver’s seat.

“Where am I taking you, Rey?” He asked.

She had closed her eyes, and he would have almost thought she was asleep if she hadn’t hunched her shoulders in a slight shrug. “S’good queshtion.” She said pitifully.

“Do you... do you have a friend- or someone who would...?” He pressed delicately.

Suddenly, something must have snapped in Rey, because she started to cry with a force that made her shake. He watched as fat tears rolled out of her eyes, her chest heaving and her nose leaking freely. He was at a loss for what to do; he’d never dealt with a crying woman before. He wished he could crawl over the seat to her and gather her in his arms. But she wasn’t his to hold. Hoping he wasn’t crossing some sort of line, he reached over and rested his hand over hers, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort.

It was several minutes before her cries began to recede and fade into muted sniffles. Her eyes drifted closed again, her head leaning back to rest against the headrest. “M’sorry Ben.” She offered quietly.

He gave a small shake of his head, not wanting her to be sorry for anything concerning him. He started the truck, pulling out of the space and onto the street. He’d never realized before, but he’d never seen Rey with anyone other than Hux. Did she not have any friends of her own? How lonely her life must be with only  _Hux_ for company. Did Hux not allow her to be with others?He tried not let his mind go there, knowing there was only heartache down that road for himself.

Not knowing what else to do, he made the decision to just bring her to his house. She might not be happy about it tomorrow, but it was all Ben could think of. He switched on the radio, needing a break from the thick silence of the truck cab, he switched on the radio and Kansas’ “Dust in the Wind” poured out of the speakers. Ben sighed softly as the line,  _Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky,_ rang out into the silence. If only Rey could take it to heart. Her soft snores could be heard now over the music, and he was glad at least that she could find a little peace in sleep.

When they finally pulled up to his house, Rey was still out cold, having not moved the entire ride home. He tried waking her after he’d parked, but her head just lolled to the side as she snored on. Ignoring the tiny inappropriate thrill he felt at being able to do so, he reached under her and cradled her to his chest to bring her inside. He couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face as he held her against his chest. She was so little and weighed hardly anything. She stirred against him, mumbling incoherently against his t-shirt. He shushed her gently, telling her to go back to sleep.

Ben carefully maneuvered her through the door, shushing Kylo who barked happily at Rey’s appearance. He stood in his living room for a minute, still relishing the feeling of her in his arms, as he debated what to do. He could put her on the couch, it was comfortable enough. But he didn’t like the thought of her waking up alone and leaving before he could talk to her. He swallowed, continuing through his house to the master bedroom. He set her gently onto his bed; she looked so small on the king mattress and he couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at the sight of her nestled on his sheets. He quickly squashed it, knowing she had a rough night and had drunk herself sick. No need to be a creep. 

He carefully pulled off her shoes, speckled slightly with vomit and tucked her gently under the sheets. He worried she might be uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing but didn’t dare to undress her no matter how tempting it was. 

She whimpered softly as he pulled the covers over her shoulders, muttering about not wanting to be alone. He swept a stray piece of hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

“You’re not alone.” He whispered gently to her. She sighed sweetly and nuzzled his pillow, stretching her neck as she tried to get comfortable.

The action revealed a faint smattering of bruises against the skin that Ben hadn’t yet noticed, and his insides suddenly churned with sick rage.  _Hux._ Surely he did that. How fucking dare he put his hands on her. Why would Rey  _allow_ that son of bitch to treat her that way. Ben wanted to kick something. Put his fist through something. Preferably Hux.

He stood in the doorframe for a long time, watching Rey sleep. He knew he was being a fucking creep, but he couldn’t leave. She looked so small and fragile, a stark contrast to her normal fiery personality. In another life he would crawl in after her, take her in his arms and hold her. He knew that was impossible though, she wasn’t his. She wasn’t even his  _friend_. He hated everything in that moment; the universe was a cruel sadistic bastard for putting him here, pining over the girl in his bed who was in love with his enemy.

Shaking his head, he tore himself from the entryway to his bedroom and stalked into the living room. He wanted to be nearby in case she woke up and didn’t realize where she was; he had a feeling she wasn’t going to remember a lot when she woke up tomorrow. He just hoped she wouldn’t be too angry he’d brought her home with him.

His mind flashed to the fingershaped bruises on her neck as he threw himself back on the couch. Fucking Hux. Ben was tempted to place some well connected phone calls and have Hux removed from campus and Rey’s life; but he couldn’t bear for Rey to hate him for it. Kylo trotted over, nudging Ben’s leg and pressing his snout into Ben’s clenched fist. Almost as if he sensed Ben’s shitty mood and was offering a truce. Grateful, Ben pressed a heavy hand against his fur, scratching idly at his ears. “Maybe you aren’t such an asshole after all.” He offered to the mercurial canine. Kylo settled at his feet, letting out a sharp huff as he settled on the floor.

Ben let his head fall back against the couch cushions, closing his eyes as he let his mind wander the possibilities of what could have happened tonight. Was violence a common thing for Hux? Or was this the first time he’d put his hands on her? He hated the thought of Rey going back to that piece of shit tomorrow.

Maybe... maybe he could talk to her. Maybe a stranger’s point of view could give her new perspective. She might get angry at him again, but he had to try, right? He resolved himself to have a talk with her when she woke up, knowing he would probably fuck everything up again. 

Still, Rey deserved so much more than what she was getting and he’d do whatever he could to make her see it.

Even if it would never be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMmmmmm. Captain Ben.  
> .  
> Also, we know that’s not quite how the Lorelei Signal went down but you can’t tell me Kirk didn’t wish it did. XD


	10. “Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the morning after. 
> 
> The best part of waking up is Ben in your cup.  
> 

 

* * *

 

Rey woke for the second time that night in Ben’s massive king bed. The first time was when she jolted awake with the revelation of those eyes. How could she not realize that it had been Ben all along? It was so fucking obvious now. She remembered her dreams, making love to Dr. Ren and now all she could see was _Ben_. It was Ben’s lips that was dusting over her nipples and Ben’s tongue that dipped into her navel. Ben’s teeth nipped at her skin and she was pulling Ben’s hair, the same shaggy black hair as he worshipped her sex with his mouth.

Rey flushed pink, trying to ignore the lick of arousal that went through her. It didn’t help that she was surrounded by the scent of him, which was actually quite nice. She rolled forward, pressing her face into his pillow. It was clean and masculine with the slightest hint of musky spice that was his alone.

She had to get out of here before she did something embarrassing. As if last night wasn’t enough.

She sat up, then immediately flopped back down at the pulse riveting in her head. _Nope_. She might as well die here from a lethal combination of deadly hangover and embarrassment. She squeaked as there was a sudden mass jumping up into bed with her and then smiled at the happy wagging appearance of Kylo.

“Hey boy!” Rey’s voice was scratchy and she remembered losing all her stomach contents in the bushes, the acid drying out her throat. She sat up slowly and reached to scratch him behind the ears. He licked her hand sloppily before turning in a circling, settling down to sleep beside her with a whuff. She petted him sleepily, yawning slightly as she cuddled herself around the massive dog. This was exactly what she needed. She drifted back to sleep without another thought.

The third time she woke up in Ben’s bed, she was slightly more prepared. Kylo was still snoozing away, but she noticed an addition to the bedside table. Ben had left a bottle of water and container of Tylenol in plain sight, which she took gratefully. Her headache had already dulled to a slight throb with the extra sleep and she slowly extracted herself from the warmth of Ben’s sheets.

She found his bathroom and used it, marveling at the size of the shower in there. Rey wondered if Ben would let her use it to get the smell of vomit and club out of her hair. She splashed some water on her face and slowly opened the bedroom door. There were some amazing smells wafting in from the kitchen and she padded her way down the hall to see what was going on.

Ben was working the stove, dressed in another perpetually baggy t-shirt and slouchy sweat pants. The man must own clothes from someone that was three times his size. There was something sizzling in the pan that he was holding and Rey’s mouth watered.

“Hey.” She said softly. She giggled as Ben fumbled the pan in surprise, nearly spilling the contents.

“ _Rey_!” He looked nervous and he fidgeted awkwardly with his shirt. “How are you feeling? Did you see the Tylenol? I hope you don’t mind I brought you to my place- you didn’t really give me anywhere else to take you and I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable. I slept on the couch, just so you know.”

Ben was verbally imploding. Rey smirked, raising an eyebrow as he continued.

“I hope Kylo was ok. I tried to get him to leave you alone, but what good is getting a dog the size of a bear to move if he doesn’t want to. Would you like some breakfast? I didn’t know what you like, so I made a little of everything.” He babbled.

“Ben!” Rey cut in. “It’s _ok_. Everything is alright. Kylo was fine and I would love some breakfast.”

Ben blushed, his face reddening and he whirled back to the stove as Rey took a seat at the table. Sitting here, watching Ben cook for her in sweatpants had a different feel than when she was here just two days ago, sitting in the same chair for Physics homework. It was… comfortably domestic, and Rey had no clue what she thought of the strange feelings that simmered in her chest.

Her eyes widened as he brought over platters of food. He wasn’t kidding. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, French toast, breakfast ham, and country potatoes and some fruit thing. He brought over two plates and some silverware and a pitcher of orange juice. Kylo was quickly part of the crowd, circling the table a few rounds before crawling underneath.

“I cook when I’m nervous.” He murmured. “Dig in.”

Rey couldn’t help the yummy noises that escaped her mouth as she ate. She didn’t take the time to cut her food into polite feminine bites, choosing instead to shovel things in by the mouthful. She caught Ben’s gaze as she stuffed another quarter of a piece of buttery French toast in her mouth, blushing as his twinkled and his lips curled into a smirk.

“Hungry?” He asked slyly.

“Fookin’ starving.” Rey said from around her mouthful of food. She swallowed. “Hux would never allow me to eat like this. He only kept like, _fucking_ yogurt and flax bars in his house for breakfast.”

Ben’s eyes darkened and his gaze flicked down to her neck at the mention of her ex. She knew immediately what he was looking at as the ghost of Hux’s fingers tightened in her memory.

“Did Hux do _that_ to you?” Ben asked, all humor gone from his voice.

Rey nodded, pouring more syrup on her pancakes. “He did. The bastard couldn’t take it when I humiliated him and dumped him in front of all his bloody cunt friends.”

Ben coughed suddenly and Rey watched in concern as he left the table in search of water. He stood at the sink, his broad back towards Rey as he drank. There was a memory tugging in the corner of her mind as she wondered what he looked like under all that extra fabric. He came back to the table, face still red.

“You dumped Hux.” He stated, his voice raspy.

“I don’t need an _‘I told you so’_ …” Rey muttered. “But yes. He’s a right bastard.” She placed her hand under the table, a bacon strip held in offering and grinned as a wet muzzle snorfed it out of her hands. Ben couldn’t help but smile knowingly as Kylo chomped it down.

There was a few minutes of silence as they both kept their mouths busy with food. “I’m glad.” Ben said softly.

Rey stabbed her ham with her fork viciously. “Me too.” She sighed, leaning back and staring at the massacre she had left of Ben’s lovely meal. “That was amazing. I’ve never had anyone cook for me before.” She smiled, looking up at Ben, suddenly affronted by the sadness in his eyes. “ _Don’t_.” She muttered. “I don’t need your pity.”

“I don’t pity you, Rey.” Ben’s voice was deep as he stared at her over the table. His hand twitched slightly as if he was going to take hers. “Can we talk? About last night?” He asked gently.

Rey’s stomach rolled. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But after all the kindness and effort that Ben had done to make sure she was comfortable, she felt she owed it to him.

“Sure.” She answered. “Can I use your shower first?”

Ben blushed, ducking his head back to his plate of food. “Of course, help yourself.”

Rey stood, clearing her plate to the sink. “I had a bag last night? Did it make it back with me?”

“It’s by the couch.” Ben answered, still not looking up. He took his half eaten ham slice and offered it to their under table Cerberus.

Rey smiled at the sight of Ben scruffling Kylo behind the ears before walking into the living room. She spotted it and slung it over her shoulder as she headed back to Ben’s room. “I’ll just get cleaned up and changed. Then we’ll talk.”

Ben’s shower was amazing. Rey spent a good fifteen minutes turning on all the different sprayer heads to see what they did, turning in circles with a laugh. “It’s like a bloody car wash.” She said to the tiles. She flicked open all of Ben’s soaps and shampoos, sniffing them thoroughly and finding them all relatively pleasant. She used them all, marveling at the feeling of her now conditioned hair. She may have to get the names for them for herself. She dried and dressed in a clean pair of leggings and a tunic style shirt. 

Ben was washing dishes when she reemerged and she immediately went over to him in protest.

“No no!” She exclaimed with a smile. “You did all that cooking. Let me do the dishes!”

Ben looked appalled. “You’re my guest.” He snorted. “You’ll do nothing of the sort.”

Rey yanked the towel from his hands and picked up a wet glass to dry. “Then _I’ll_ dry.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at her and handed her a drippy wet pan. The two of them worked in synchronization until all the dishes were done and Ben had everything put away. Ben gestured towards the couch and Rey tried not to feel uneasy. She took a seat on the couch, while Ben sat in a recliner off the side.

“This feels strangely clinical, Dr. Solo.” Rey tried to tease to break the tension. She’d said the wrong thing and was plunged back into the memories of Dr. Ben. No, Dr. _Ren_. Tits, she was fucking this all up.

“Sorry, it doesn’t have to be.” Ben murmured. He moved suddenly, seating himself on the floor, his long limbs folded up. His back was mostly to her as he leaned against the couch and Rey immediately felt better. It was easier this way, when there was no eye contact to avoid.

She leaned over the arm, Ben’s head of disheveled black hair just a finger’s reach away. On an impulse, she reached out, running her fingers through his mop. He tensed for a second as she touched him, but then seemed up melt under her fingers.

She was surprised at how damn thick his hair was and she grinned as she began to work the strands back and forth.

“Tell me,” Ben’s voice was thick. “Tell me about why you decided to end things with Hux.”

So she did. She told him about how he has been treating her recently and why she didn’t go to the concert. She told him about walking herself to Starkiller and slapping him across the face before dumping a pitcher of beer on him. Ben gave her a chuckle at that.

“I would have liked to see him drowning in it.” Ben laughed. Rey smiled, her fingers still weaving through Ben’s hair. She could feel it, the click that happened as they crossed the lines into friendship. It was a warm feeling, knowing that Ben cared for her on some regard, at least enough to come pick up her drunk ass from a club. She was quieter as she told him the rest and she could almost hear him vibrating in anger as told him about Hux choking her.

“Thank you for picking me up.” Rey said softly. “I had no one else to call.”

“You can call me anytime.” Ben answered back. “For _any_ reason.” The room was silent, save for Kylo’s snores. “What are you going to do now?” He asked gently.

Rey wanted to tell him she had it all figured out, that he had nothing to worry about, but lying to him felt backwards, like going against the grains of her heart.

“I don’t know.” She replied. “I would like to get my stuff from Hux at some point. I did start a new job off campus, so hopefully I can get a place of my own soon. Maybe I can talk to someone about student housing, rent out someone’s closet or something.” She chuckled, but she was serious.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice broke slightly. “I’d like you to join me.”

“Ben?” She questioned.

Ben turned to face her, kneeling before her on the couch. His hair was braided back away from his face in clean little rows, Rey’s handiwork, and it kept him from hiding his face behind the strands. His eyes were soft, pleading.

“Please.” He asked softly. “I have a guest room, it’s full of telescopes and boxes and shit, but I can clear all of it away. You could stay here with me, as long as you need. Pay rent if you want, but you wouldn’t have to. I’m a good cook. There will be always more than just yogurt and flax... and Kylo loves you. Please?”

Rey felt torn in two. On the one hand, everything he said sounded like heaven. And being here… with Ben. It felt like a home, right down to the pooch snoozing on the floor next to them. On the other hand though, she had freeloaded off of Hux for the past two years. She wouldn’t do that to Ben. Plus, being here… with Ben... she had felt it already a few times; a dangerous flutter when she looked at him that she knew she wasn’t ready for. She couldn’t say yes. She _couldn’t_.  

“Ben,” she sighed. “that’s sounds wonderful...” she started.

His face lit up, thinking she had agreed, but she held up a hand to signal she wasn’t done. “...But I can’t. I can’t just jump from one safety net to another. I appreciate the offer, really I do. I just need to figure out how to work things out on my own though.”

He sighed defeatedly, and she could tell he wanted to argue. Much to his credit, he didn’t press her, just turned and leaned against the couch once more, lost in thought. She let him process whatever he was working through, waiting patiently for several moments for him to finally speak again. 

“Alright, just know the offer stands. What about your things? I can go to Hux’s with you. Do you still have your key?” He asked.

She nodded. “It’s in my bag. He should be gone today for a few hours after lunch actually, he has an appointment.”

Ben turned to give her a questionable look. “Appointment?”

Rey smiled deviously. “Oh, once a month... he gets his chest waxed. _”_

Ben broke into a wide grin, looking like she’d just handed him the greatest gift he’d ever received. “That’s... adorable.” He said, trying not to laugh.

Rey shook her head, throwing her hands up in defeat as if she didn’t get it either. “It feels kind of nice to tell someone that.” She giggled.

“Feel free to tell me _any_ conspiratorial embarrassing stories from Hux’s personal life. Whenever you feel the need, I’m here for you.” He said straight faced in mock concern.

She shoved his shoulder playfully, pushing him away from the couch as she stood. “It’s already after eleven... if you really don’t mind helping me we’d better get going soon.”

He nodded, pushing off the floor to stand up. He ran a curious hand over the top of his head, noting her handiwork and cocking an eyebrow at her in question. 

Rey shrugged. “You’ve got nice hair.”

He pursed his lips in an attempt to stifle a grin, looking sheepish. “That’s two compliments now.”

She laughed. “Hey, I can be nice.”

Ben raised his hands up as if to say, “Sure.” and Rey laughed harder. “You’re actually a bit of a shit aren’t you? Here I was thinking you were just a nice, quiet tutor.”

Ben shrugged one shoulder, still smiling. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go get your things from Dickless’ place.”

It was almost two hours later when the pair of them were loading the last box of Rey’s few personal items into the back of Ben’s truck, they’d stopped and grabbed lunch on the way to allow plenty of time for Hux to leave. 

“Are you sure that’s everything?” Ben asked, eyeing the tiny cluster of her things. 

“I’m sure. Hux has always been pretty particular about me not invading his space.” She grumbled, rolling her eyes. Ben frowned in response, Rey knew he wanted to say something but thought better of it. 

She was just opening the door to Ben’s truck when Hux’s Carrera whipped into the drive, the shiny red paint a glaring irritation that Rey would be glad if she never saw again.

Fuck. He was back much earlier than usual.

Rey sighed deeply, wishing she could avoid the upcoming confrontation she was about to endure; she didn’t want Ben to have be involved in this. Hux jumped out of the car, eyes angry and face set into a deep sneer.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Rey? You think you can just sneak into my house when I’m not around and take whatever you want? Don’t you fucking think for one second-” he trailed off, noticing Ben standing on the other side of the truck. “Fucking _Solo_? You leave for one day and you’re already slumming it with this cum stain? Christ, Rey. I knew you were trash but this is embarrassing.”

Rey steeled herself, taking a deep breath and not letting him get to her. In a few minutes she would be rid of him and she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of hurting her one last time.

“I didn’t take _any_ of your worthless shit, Hux. I wouldn’t want the bloody reminder of you staring me in the face all the time. I took my things and nothing more. We’ll be going now.” Rey defended.

She turned, aiming to once more try to climb into Ben’s truck but Hux stopped her, grabbing her upper arm and gripping it tightly. He pulled her away from the truck, practically spitting with rage.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ with that fucking loser. I won’t have people seeing you with _him_ after being with me. You will _not_  be embarrassing me any more than you already have, you fucking bitch.” Hux spat, his face turning blotchy in rage.

Ben was around the truck before Rey could even blink, he’d moved so fast Rey hadn’t even seen him before he was on Hux, wrenching his grip from Rey’s arm and shoving him forcefully. Hux stumbled backwards, threatening to fall but catching himself at the last moment. There was an almost awestruck look on his face, Ben taking action against him was the _last_ thing someone like Hux expected. It was quickly replaced with a snarl, his chest heaving as he stared Ben down. 

“Oh do you think you’re going to do something there Solo? Fucking try it. I’ll have you out of this school faster than you can blink.” Hux hissed.

Ben clenched as he mulled over what he wanted to do. He took a threatening step towards Hux, and Hux took a step backward when faced with the reality of their size different. Not only was Ben taller, the width of him dwarfed Hux’s slim frame and made him seem almost childlike in comparison. 

“Listen to me, and listen good.” Ben said menacingly. “If you ever put your motherfucking hands on her again there isn’t a connection in the world that will save you from me. I will personally make sure that you never use your fucking hands again. Do you understand me?” 

Hux’s mouth was gaping, this possibly being the most Ben had ever said to him. It was clear to all those involved that Ben meant exactly what he said, and for a moment there was a trace of fear in Hux’s eyes. He backed away from Ben, his hesitance quickly turning to a snarl. 

"You’re fucking nothing, just like _her_. I bet you think you’ll finally get to wet your dick with this fucking slut, right? Don’t bother Solo, she’s not even a good _lay.”_

Ben’s nostrils flared, his anger palpable in the small space of the lawn and Rey saw his feet move to close the gap between himself and Hux. She thrust out a hand, placing it on his forearm. “Don’t.” She whispered. “He isn’t worth it, let’s just go.”

Ben stood still, not going any further but not turning to go either. Rey could tell he wanted to hurt Hux very badly, but Rey couldn’t allow Ben to throw his future away for someone like her. She knew Hux meant every word he said; he had many connections with several important people in the school and he was just petty enough to have Ben removed over any small grievance. Rey wouldn’t let that happen. Not for her. 

“ _Ben.”_ She pleaded. “Please?”

He turned to look at her, his normally kind eyes dark and stormy behind the lenses of his glasses. His jaw ticked as he worked it aggressively, staring at her hard before deciding to comply. He gave her a short nod, sparing Hux one final look of ire before stomping back to the truck and climbing into the driver’s side. Rey made to follow after him, but Hux’s voice cut across the lawn once more.

“Where do you think you’ll go, Rey? You have _no one._ Nowhere to go. Don’t even fucking think you’ll be squeezing into student housing- I can promise you I’ll be ensuring that doesn’t happen. Are you just going to sleep on the street like trash? Can’t say it isn’t fitting.” He sneered.

Rey took a deep breath, turning to face Hux for what she hoped was the last time. She smiled brightly, knowing one final way she could stick it to him where it hurt. “Actually, Ben’s offered me a room at his place. So if you need me, that’s where I’ll be.”

Hux’s jaw could be heard hitting the ground for miles, unable to form a coherent response before Rey happily piled into the truck. The look on Hux’s face was worth every bit of her fib, and she’d be replaying his shocked expression over and over in her head for the near future.

As Ben backed out of the drive and onto the street, a tiny part of Rey couldn’t help but wish that she’d been telling Hux the truth, no matter how crazy it sounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST! DO IT REY! Don't let your dreams be dreams!  
> I mean, HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THIS POUT?  
> 


	11. “Why don’t you join me next time, Rey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This _MAY _be the last scheduled Friday post. Life catches up with us fast and we are trying to stay ahead of our chapters. If we can get a bit further ahead we may throw out the occassional Freaky Friday.__
> 
> __  
> _Who knows. We've been soooooo strict with the posting schedule so far. LMAO._  
> 
> 
> Pretty soon here, Rey's gonna have a realization. 
> 
> _All you need is Ben, Ben. Ben is all you need. ___

* * *

 

It took several miles for Ben’s anger to ebb into triumph. He felt it happen, the hot rage seeping out of his pores and in its place a swell of victory. He still wanted to turn Hux into a ginger pancake, but here he was, riding off into the sunset with the girl. Was she his? No. Did that do anything to lessen the giddiness of her being here with him? No.

The look on Hux’s face when Rey told him she was staying with Ben... Ben would be playing that on a loop in his mind for _years_. He loved that Rey could handle herself, she didn’t _need_ anyone. Still, when Hux had said all those awful things about her... he’d saw red. He wanted to take his words and shove them back down his throat until his airway was so clogged that his face turned the same shade as his as his fucking hair.

Ben was also dwelling on the fact that Rey _had_ told Hux she would be staying with him. Had she only said that to hurt Hux? Or was she considering it? It made the most sense, and God knows he wanted her there. If she knew just how _much_ he wanted her there she might never speak to him again... but still.

“Are you okay?” She asked him suddenly, breaking through his muddled thoughts.

“What?” He replied confusedly. She was asking him if _he_ was alright?

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean to drag you into all this, and now Hux has yet another reason to be an arsehole to you. I don’t know what I was thinking... I just wanted to see him suffer.” She sighed.

“Don’t apologize to me for that fucking weasel. Don’t apologize to me at _all.”_ He scoffed. “More importantly, are _you_ okay?”

She bit her lip, her brow furrowing as she mulled over all that had just happened. “I think so. I think mostly I’m just relieved. It’s so... freeing.”

He nodded, drumming his hands over the steering wheel as he contemplated his next words. “You know... I know you said you needed to find your own way... but it’s probably a good idea that you _do_ stay with me. At least for a little while.”

“Ben-” she started.

“Hear me out.” He said, cutting her off. “Hux has already proven himself given to violence, who knows what he might do if he finds you at wherever you wind up,  _alone?_ It’s not safe. He has no idea where I live, and even if he found out he won’t lay a finger on you as long as you’re with me, I won’t allow it.”

“Ben, if Hux found out that I was _actually_ staying with you he’d just try to sabotage you. He has so many connections in this school...” She sighed.

Ben huffed. He’d like to see Hux try it. That wouldn’t go well for him at all. “I’m not worried about Hux.”

“Well maybe you _should_ be.” Rey said quietly.

He shrugged. “Hux is nothing but an overprivileged shit who isn’t used to getting his way. He talks big game but that’s all he is- talk.”

“You don’t know him like I do.” Rey sighed.

“Don’t have to.” He told her. “I’ve known who he is from about eight seconds after meeting him.”

“I wish I had learned a lot earlier than I did.” She said sadly.

Ben glanced across the cab, his heart constricting at her solemn expression. “Yeah, me too.” He offered.

The rest of the drive was spent in contemplative silence, both of them lost in their own worlds. It wasn’t until they had pulled into the drive of Ben’s house, him throwing the truck into park, that he finally spoke up.

“Rey, I know you barely know me, and I know you think you have to do everything on your own, but I promise you I’m not Hux. There’s no strings attached here. I just want to help, and you can still be looking for you own place. Until then though, stay.” He said evenly, his eyes trained to the hands that still gripped the steering wheel. He wouldn’t look at her, he was too afraid she’d say no again and that he’d make an ass of himself. His jaw tensed as he chewed the inside of his lip, waiting anxiously for her to saying something, _anything._

He finally chanced a glance her way, and she was staring fixedly at the dash with a furrowed brow as she considered. He eyed her hand lying against the upholstery of the seat, and he wanted more than anything to reach a cross and take it as he had last night. Without the guise of too much alcohol and regret though, he was afraid he’d be over stepping. Instead, he patiently sat unmoving with bated breath as Rey came to a decision.

“Okay.” She said, finally.

Ben couldn’t help the wide grin that broke across his face, he desperately tried it contain it knowing he probably looked like a creep, but he couldn’t help it. She shot back a smile of her own. Holding up her finger to signal that she wasn’t done.

“ _Only_ until I find my own place. I promise I won’t be here long.” She assured him.

He held his smile tightly in place, not giving in to the surge of disappointment. He would take this small victory for now. They climbed out of his truck, splitting up the small pile of boxes from the truck bed and carrying them inside. Kylo shuffled out from his lair under the kitchen table, trotting up to nudge Rey in the leg. He offered an amiable gruff of a bark in Ben’s direction, and Ben took it as another small victory.

“Where can I put these?” Rey asked.

“In the spare room for now- I promise I’ll clean it up for you.” He told her.

She shrugged around the box in her arms. “It’s seriously okay Ben, I’ll just take the couch. Don’t go through a lot of trouble, I won’t be here long.”

He wished she wouldn’t remind him. Ignoring the urge to pout, he led her to his guest bedroom that lay across the hall from his own, pushing open the door and setting the boxes just inside. Clapping his hands together, he turned to Rey with an excited expression.

“What do you say we do something fun?” He asked her.

She scrunched her nose, Ben finding the action adorable but quickly shaking off his thoughts so as not to be distracted.

“What kind of fun?” Rey asked skeptically.

“Hmm, I have an entire closet of DVD’s... movie night?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Rey tapped a finger against her chin. “Can I pick?”

“Are you going to pick something sappy?” He groaned.

“After the day I just had? You’re off your rocker. I want gore. Lots of gore. If some cocky prick gets killed off somewhere during then it’s bonus points.” She told him, rubbing her hands together maniacally. 

Ben eyed her warily. “Should I be worried about you staying under the same roof as me?”

She shrugged. “Best be on your best behavior is all I can tell you.”

Rey followed him back into the living room, him pointing her to the closet just off the entry where the DVD’s were.

“Popcorn?” He asked her.

“Is that even a question?” She said incredulously.

Ben laughed, enjoying this easy friendship they’d fallen into. Compared to a week ago when she probably couldn’t be bothered to remember his name, this was, well, _nice_. It still made him slightly dizzy to be near her, but he found himself content just to have the opportunity to get to know her. Everything he thought he knew about Rey clashed wildly with everything he was learning about her.

He walked to the kitchen, Kylo padding after him happily in search of potential treats. Ben snaked his hand into the box on the counter, tossing one Kylo’s way, who jumped up on his back legs to snatch it out of the air. He huffed appreciatively, gobbling up the biscuit before shuffling back into the living room in search of a comfortable perch.

Ben was putting the popcorn in the microwave when he heard Rey’s voice call out from the living room.

“Dawn of the Dead?” She called out across the space.

He thought back, placing the movie. “That the one where they’re trapped in the mall?”

“Right.” She answered.

“I’m game.” He told her.

He shut the door of the microwave, pressing the popcorn button and standing back as he waited for it to cook. He leaned against the surface of his kitchen table, just far enough that he could see across the space into the living room where Rey stood in front of the entertainment center inserting the DVD into the tray.

Ben allowed himself a moment to just revel in the fact that she was _here_. Rey Saule was standing in his house, her feet bare, her things mixed with his, popping in a movie so that they could sit down and watch it together. Sure, this was just a convenience for her, and she would be gone as soon as she could manage, but for a moment he simply allowed himself to pretend that this was more than what it was.

It was dangerous, and in the long run detrimental, but he smiled softly to himself none the less as he let his imagination conjure up the fantasy that this was just a normal night between them, one of many had and one of many to come. If only that were true. He sighed, the microwave dinging then to signal the popcorn was done. He took it out, shaking the bag furiously before opening it up and dumping it in a bowl.

“Hurry up would you?” Rey shouted after him. “I’m ready for some carnage.”

Ben grinned, grabbing the bowl and then taking two beers from the fridge before walking back into the living room and offering her one. She immediately snagged the bowl of popcorn from him, settling it into the middle of her legs which were crossed Indian style on the couch. He took the seat next to her, folding his long legs awkwardly. He had to fucking _manspread_ , there was no way he would be able to fit next to her without cramming his twig and berries together. He ended up with his thigh tucked up under her knee and held his breath as she snuggled back slightly, leaning a hip against him.

He tried to pay attention to the hordes of zombie gore on the TV but kept getting distracted. Every time their fingers met in the popcorn bowl, every time her lips curled around the rim of her beer, every time she would scrunch that nose in horrified delight at the carnage on the screen, he would be lost in his thoughts all over again.

Ben leaned backwards, suddenly wishing he had a coffee table to prop his feet on. He tried to keep his breathing normal as Rey suddenly slouched against him, fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm. Her hand went slack in the popcorn bowl and he realized she had completely drifted off; must have been the sweet lullaby of screams and shotguns. Ben selfishly relished in the moment, the feeling of her breathing soft and even against him was something he had only imagined. If only this was the standard Sunday night. He moved the arm that was on the back of the couch slightly, bringing his fingers against her cheek to move the hairs that had fallen forward. Her face was so small in comparison to his hand and he swallowed. He was lost, a drowning man in a endless sea and Rey, his beautiful siren made of the sun itself, would surely call him to his end.

He reached over, flicking the TV off with the remote. The movements made the popcorn bowl topple all the way over, spilling the last few handfuls onto the carpet. Kylo was quick to assist with the clean up. Rey fell even further onto his lap, the top of her head now just inches away from where his body was having yet another inconvenient reaction to her.

 _Fuck_.

She stirred softly against him. “Ben.” She sighed, his name a whisper from her lips. His cock twitched hard in his pants and Ben knew he had to bail before his situation got any worse. He slowly pulled himself out from under her and knelt down in front of the couch.

“Rey.” He murmured, shaking her shoulder gently. “Wake up, Rey.”

“Mmph.” Rey grumbled. She blearily opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Ben. “Sorry, must have drifted off.”

“It’s ok.” Ben grinned. “You want to take my bed again?” He offered.

“No. Oh, no.” Rey argued. “I’m on this couch for good, mister.” She yawned and Ben could almost count the backs of her teeth. “I don’t want to kick you out of that bed again. Besides, this couch is rather comfy.”

Ben knew it was. That was why he bought it. Now he wished he would have bought something rigid and uncomfortable.

“Let me grab you a pillow.” Ben offered and Rey nodded sleepily. He took one off his bed and grabbed an extra blanket. Old houses were drafty fuckers. As he approached the couch, his heart fluttered at the sight of her small frame tucked up against the cushions, snoring lightly. He covered her in the blanket, then the quilt from the couch before cupping her face gently to lift it enough to fit the pillow beneath. He fisted his hands for a moment, resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head where it still smelled like a mixture of him, his shampoo, and that sunshine that was Rey.

Ben locked the doors and turned off all the lights except a soft one by the hall, in case she woke. He tsked at Kylo who had settled on the floor next to where Rey slept. Kylo looked over at him and gave him a half sleepy tail wag. “You look out for her, boy.” Kylo whuffed and settled his head on his paws again. Ben tried to ignore the feeling of intense satisfaction that rolled over him every time he realized that Rey was here, safe under his protection, under his roof. Yet still not his. The Universe had interesting ways of showing its cruelty, that’s for fucking sure. 

It was when he had closed his bedroom door that Ben reached his first dilemma of sharing his home with a girl.

He slept in the fucking _nude_.

He hated the way clothes felt on his skin, especially while he slept and he would often shuck everything in his sleep if he attempted to wear even underwear to bed.

He threw a pair of basketball shorts on his bed before stripping, hoping that having something nearby to throw on in an emergency would suffice. It didn’t take long for his partial erection to turn to a painful hard on as he nosed his face through the pillow that Rey had slept in. He reached down, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing.

Ben’s mind flicked to the thought of Rey and how she was sleeping, only feet from his door. If he wanted to, he could stroll out there and watch her sleep. Or, perhaps she would seek him out, open his door and come across him.

Yes. That.

_Ben’s cock thickened as he heard her creep down the halls, the soft pad of her socked feet barely creaking on the floorboards. His hand was already slickened with a pump and a half of lotion; there was no stopping him now. He groaned, maybe a little too loudly as he fisted his hand over the tip, gathering the beads of precum that have already gathered. He needed to slow down; otherwise the show will be over before it even started._

_“Rey.” He called out and he heard her steps freeze. “Just like that, Rey.” He heard her soft voice gasp in the hall and he shuddered as his dick twitched in his hand. Oh, she knew now. She had to know that he was thinking about her while he sought his few seconds of euphoria. Ben groaned again as he worked his shaft, slower this time. He hadn’t closed his door all the way and he could tell she was close to the crack of space that would expose him, fisting his eager cock for her to see._

_Did she know that she did this to him? Did she know how hard she made him in constant intervals throughout the day? She needed to see; he would make her proud. Ben took his second hand and shoved it down to grab his balls, giving the sensitive skin a slight twist. He wondered what her teeth would feel like, grazing, nipping the seam there._

_"_ _Fuck, Rey. Do you know what you do to me?” Ben groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows that still carried her scent._

_He could almost see her, the beam of light nearly reflecting in her wide eyes as she tried to hide in the dark. He couldn’t look; he didn’t want to scare her off. But he knew she was there. She would be aroused at what she saw, Ben’s thick powerful cock at its fullest, just for her. He could hear her gasp as she touched herself in response and Ben hissed, his body wanting to come from the sound alone._

_"This is for you, Rey. It’s yours.” Ben groaned, twisting his hand and as he worked over his shaft. He was getting closer. This wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted. He hoped it would be enough for Rey; he wanted her to come too._

_“Fuck yes, baby. Take it inside you. Ride my fucking cock.” Ben groaned, listening to the quickening of her breathing outside his door. Fuck yes._

_He worked himself slowly, an agonizing pace, but this was for her too. His thighs shook slightly as he neared his crest, getting closer with each slick thrust into his fist._

_“Look at how you ride me.” He said to the door. “You take all of me inside you. That’s fucking amazing, Rey. You were made for me. You were made to take my fucking cock.” He heard a slight moan from the other side of the door and it nearly did him in._

_There was a few seconds of him working his cock, a rhythmic slapping of his skin and he hissed, his breath coming out in short pants. He could feel the blood pool heavy in his cock and his veins pushed from his neck as he strained against the sensations. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He hoped Rey was ready to come too._

_“I’m going to come inside you, Rey. Please, say I can come inside you?” He groaned and he heard her sweet voice whisper through the thin air._

_“Yes.”_

_That was all it took and he gave himself a final stroke, gripping hard at the base as his balls tightened and sheer white pleasure stroked hot through his body. He came, thick white jets that shot freely from his purpled cock, a needy canon of release. The remnants pulsed lazily over his fingers and he groaned as he heard the soft whimper of her own release from the other side of the door. He cleaned himself off with a few tissues before sighing and leaning back into the sweet scented pillows._

_“Why don’t you join me next time, Rey?” He called out to the cracked door and he grinned at the squeak that sounded before her padded feet ran off._

Ben looked over at his closed door, his hands still messy with his own spend, and sighed.

If only.

Ben left the house early the next morning, casting a smile at the sleeping girl on his couch. She wouldn’t be on the couch tonight, that was certain. He slipped in his headphones jogging to the gym to Stone Temple Pilots. He had missed a few days of his routine now and was craving the burn and stretch of his workout. He had left Rey a note on the kitchen table, along with a copy of his house key, just in case she woke before he returned. He attacked the battle ropes after the weights today, perching in a half squat and thundering each heavy rope in waves across the gym floor. He heard another gym member, a female, make a passing mention about how ripped his back was and he smirked. He wondered if he should make an appearance shirtless in the house; maybe Rey was into that kind of thing.

Pleasantly exhausted after an hour of brutal cardio and weights, he changed and jogged home, letting himself quietly into the house.

She was still exactly where he had left her, her cheeks tinged slightly pink with sleep. If only he could wake her with a kiss, a sweet good morning stolen from her lips. He gulped and went to his shower instead, scrubbing the sweat from his pores, trying to work as fast as possible. He was in the middle of getting redressed when there was an infernal beeping noise that came wailing through the house.

“Bloody fucking eggs!” he heard Rey yell as he came out of the hall, his shirt still sticking to wet skin.

“Everything ok?” Ben asked, sliding in to the kitchen. Rey was standing in front of the stove, smoke rippling out from whatever she had blackened on his frying pan.

“I was…” Rey grumbled. “I was going to make you eggs. As a thank you. Plus I saw your note and thought you’d be hungry after the gym.”

Ben grinned from ear to ear and Rey blushed, swatting him on the arm.

“I’m starving. What’s so hard about eggs?” He teased.

“I don’t cook.” Rey sighed defeatedly. “Never have. Probably never will.” She slouched sadly and Ben’s heart gave a sympathetic throb.

“I’ll teach you.” Ben murmured. He took the charred remains from her hands and grabbed a fresh pan, placing it on the stove top. “Set the temperature to about medium high.” He instructed, smiling as she bent forward to inspect the dial, setting it just right. He leaned against the counter, walking her through the steps of buttering the pan and beating the eggs in a bowl. She yelled in delight as the eggs sizzled in the butter as she poured them in the pan.

“I’m fucking cooking!” Rey exclaimed, throwing her spatula in the air and Ben ducked to avoid the flying egg goop she launched.

“You’re doing great.” Ben smiled. “Now fold the eggs over each other, gently.”

“Fold?” Rey looked over at him blankly.

“C’mon.” Ben pointed at the pan. “Before you make carbon again. Here.” Without thinking he went to stand behind her, leaning forward to help her. His hands covered hers where they clutched the pan and the spatula and he guided her movements, folding the eggs over each other before they browned. She trembled slightly underneath him and he swallowed, realizing what he had done. Her entire back was pressed snugly against his front. He was close enough that he could lean over and kiss the back of her neck if he wanted to.

He wanted to.

Instead he quickly stepped back, releasing her and taking his safer spot against the counter again. She eyed him curiously, looking as if she wanted to say something.

“What?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Nothing... you kind of smell good is all.”

The tips of his ears burned and he knew if it weren’t for his hair they would be a blaring source of embarrassment right now. “Um, thanks. It’s just the body wash.”

She nodded. “It’s nice.” 

He grinned suddenly, causing her to cock her head in confusion. “It’s just... that’s three compliments now.”

She laughed, shaking her head again. “Always so surprised.”

“It’s just... anytime Hux would tear into me... I always kind of thought you agreed with him.”

“What do you mean?” She asked confusedly, repeating the folding motion for the third time. “Also, what next?”

"Oh.” Ben cleared his throat. “Plate, season and serve.” He watched with hungry eyes as she did so, turning to present him with a plate full of steamy eggs. She looked at him, pride shining in her eyes and Ben knew he was hopelessly wrapped around whatever finger she wanted him on.

“So what did you mean by that?” She asked again.

He pulled out a fork from the drying rack and shoveled a bite into his mouth. They were just eggs, but the fact that they came from Rey and were served with that freckled look of delight made them the best eggs he had ever eaten. “Well it’s like last week, just like when he was making all those jokes... you laughed...” He said between bites.

She peered at him with knitted brows, obviously trying to place the moment in question. Her eyes widened in surprised when it hit her, realizing exactly what moment he was referring to. “What? No! I wasn’t... Ben, I was laughing at his archaic fucking reference to that damned reality show. He always thinks he’s so clever.” She added with a roll of her eyes.

Huh. That was news. Ben didn’t know what to do with that information, and it did funny things to his chest. He stabbed his fork into the plate of another bite, quietly mulling over it.

“Are they okay?” Rey asked nervously.

He speared a good mouthful and offered it to her, his dick making itself known yet fucking again while she wrapped her mouth around his fork.

“Hmm!” Rey smiled as she chewed. “That’s good! I can make eggs!”

“I can teach you more dishes, if you like.” Ben volunteered. “Easy ones, so you don’t burn my fucking house down.”

“Physics and cooking. Aren’t you a surprise in an abnormally tall package.” Rey teased, stealing his bite from under his nose. His nostrils flared as he stared at her lips.

“Go get ready.” He huffed. “I’ll drive you to school.”

It was an easy decision to skip his classes today. He had work to do. Operation: Convince Rey to Stay was well underway. He waved goodbye at her as he dropped her off near Cabot, then headed out for the thirty minute drive to Stoughton, blasting the beats of Soundgarden the whole way.

It was situations like these when Ben was happy he had a truck, an ugly truck, but something with the ability to haul a lot of items. It was also situations like this that Ben was fucking grateful for IKEA. He had bought her a beautiful queen bed with a memory foam mattress, a couple of nightstands, a small simple desk, with matching dresser.

Ben spent far too long looking helplessly at rugs and throw pillows when someone finally noticed his lost expression and offered assistance.

“I’m setting up my guestroom for someone to live.” Ben offered dumbly. “She’s never had much, so I want to give her a place of her own. I want her to be comfortable.”

He wanted her to never leave.

Luckily the employee was also a female and seemed to know exactly what Rey would want. Anything she pointed out, he put in his cart. He would have never thought of shit like plants and string lights, but there they were anyway.

He thanked the employee and checked out, rolling his eyes at the total. His mother would definitely be calling to see what he had spent triple figures on at IKEA. Everything fit easily into his ugly truck and he smirked. He had four hours before Rey would need to be picked up.

Time to bust his ass to give her something that Hux never bothered to offer.

A home.

His home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's Rey going to think of Ben's surprise?  
> 


	12. A Masked Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Brace yourselves for the Benpocalypse.

__

* * *

 

_Rey’s heart hammered in her chest as she sped through the empty space of the abandoned mall, searching for a place to hide. She heard them closing in on her, their otherworldly groans a horrifying countdown to her numbered days. She glanced behind her, the slow shuffle of their decrepit limbs ambling not far behind._

_Their moans got closer, a trio of the undead just inches behind as she stumbled over a pile of fallen debris. She tried to crawl backwards to put distance between herself and them, but one of the monsters had already ambled over her, grabbing at her ankle while it gnashed its teeth wildly. She kicked furiously, a desperate attempt to save herself from an unspeakable end, but the hellish creature was too strong._

_She had just closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate when she heard a sharp thunk. The monsters head had been cleaved from it’s shoulders as a masked stranger stood above, clutching a sinister looking sword. The stranger made quick work of the other two creatures, relieving them of their heads and then wiping down the blade with a scrap of cloth that hung at their side.  They then held a finger over the space where their mouth would be, silently telling her to be quiet before pulling her to her feet and down the wide hall in a run. The stranger pulled her around a corner, knowing exactly where they were going despite the lack of any useable light._

_They stopped just outside a heavy metal door, pulling out a key that hung from their neck and opening it quickly before pulling her inside. Rey slumped to the floor just in front of the door as he locked it back, taking in the surroundings of what used to be a large office area as she fought the urge to scream. She’d lost everyone today, and she’s never felt so alone as she had in that moment she’d thought she would die._

_The stranger unwrapped the ties that secured the mask to their face, slowly removing it before dropping it to the desk beside them. Rey was not prepared for the strangely beautiful man that was underneath. His dark, unkempt hair hung loosely around his angular jaw, looking soft and begging to be touched. He looked down at her down his regal nose with dark eyes; the color she was unable to determine in the soft glow of the lantern he’d lit in the corner._

_She watched his soft mouth open, then close, as he struggled to find words. “Forgive me,” he said. “I haven’t seen another person in... a long time.”_

_She nodded dumbly, swallowing hard as her body shook from the aftermath of her attack. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For saving me.”_

_He nodded back at her. “It’s not safe to go out at night, you know.”_

_She let out a strangled laugh. “Yes, I’m aware. A herd attacked the place my friends and I were keeping shelter at and I’m the only one who made it out.”_

_His brow furrowed. “I’m sorry. I... I know how you feel. I’ve been alone for years._

_Rey hung her head, feeling tears cloud her vision and spill out over her cheeks. A sob escaped her, and she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes to attempt to staunch the flow. The stranger was there in an instant, pulling her into his arms and cradling her against his chest as she wept. He stroked her hair lightly, quiet as he let her express her sorrow._

_W_ _hen she felt the tears ebb, having no more in her to cry, she looked up, his face inches from hers. Brown. His eyes were brown... like chocolate. Suddenly she was aware of how big he was, so much taller than her small frame. He was warm and safe and everything she hadn’t felt in such a long time._

_“You're not alone... now.” She said quietly._

_“‘Neither are you.” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Pulled by some unseen force, she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, enjoying the plush feel of his lips. She hadn’t kissed a man in years. She needed this. She needed to feel alive like she hadn’t in so long. She pressed harder, her tongue snaking between her lips to press against the seam of his mouth. He groaned lightly as he opened for her, his hands gripping her shoulders. She let her hands press against the firm chest beneath his shirt, running her hands over the fabric and enjoying the feel of his racing heart beneath her fingers._

_He pulled back, breathing heavily. “I... I don’t even know your name.”_

_She shook her head. “No names. Just make me feel alive.”_

_“I haven’t touched another person in...” he trailed off._

_“Neither have I.” She said shakily._

_He pressed his mouth to hers once more, kissing her soundly as he let his hands skirt down her sides to grip her waist. She felt his fingers trace just under the hem, their warmth leaving what felt like a burn in their wake. When she reached up to fist her hands into is soft hair, he growled low, pushing her down to her back and pulling her shirt roughly over her head. She was bare underneath- undergarments had become a luxury these days, and his eyes went wide at the sight of her bare chest._

_He hungrily latched around a nipple, sucking greedily as she moaned beneath him. This was what she needed. Anything to remind her that she wasn’t dead yet. She felt his hands sliding over the skin of her stomach, plunging into the worn jeans she wore and sliding a finger into her now slick folds. He shuddered at the feel of her, pulling his hand back out to roughly undo the buttons and shove them down her hips. She assisted as best she could, wiggling and kicking until the jeans lay in a pile far away._

_Needing to see more of her savior, she jerked at the hem of his shirt to wrench it from him and felt her breath catch at the hard muscle beneath. He was mercilessly pumping two thick fingers into her, grinding them this way and that and making her writhe beneath him._

_“More.” She whispered. “I need more.”_

_He released the nipple he’d been lavishing with his tongue, gazing up at her with dark eyes as his hair fell around him like a curtain._

_“Are you sure?” He asked._

_She nodded back at him. “Please.”_

_H_ _e moved to his knees, undoing his pants and hastily shoving them down his massive thighs before kicking them off. His thick cock stood at attention between them, painfully hard and pointing up past his navel. He ran a hand over its length, stroking himself lightly as he gazed down at her._

_“You’re... you’re beautiful.” He said thickly._

_She reached out her arms, begging him to return to her and he obliged, settling over her and covering her with his full weight. She felt the warmth of his cock pressed against her thigh, his hips rutting slightly as he kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth like it was his sole purpose, making her head swim. When she felt him reach between them to grasp his rigid length and guide the thick head to her opening, she sucked in a a breath, meeting his gaze and nodding._

_He pressed inside, the size of him stretching and burning her in the most glorious way. Her head fell back to the floor, reveling in the way he filled her, so hot and so thick she thought she would come apart at the seams. He pushed in deep, only stopping when his hips were joined to hers, making them as if one person. His head fell to the bend in her neck, and she grasped at his shoulders, letting her nails dig into the hard flesh there._

_He shivered under her touch, his hips jerking and causing her to cry out. She felt his large hand slide over the curve of her ass, gripping it tightly before pulling out of her to the head. He slammed back in, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass as he began to pound into her. Rey held on, feeling every pull of his cock inside her as he hit her womb over and over again. She cried out, biting his shoulder as she felt him swell inside her, his size too much to bear. She felt him in every part of her, his thrusts growing more frequent and erratic as his breathing became ragged. She knew he was close._

_He propped up on his palm, his thrusts never ceasing as he ground his fingers into the sensitive bud of her clit, rubbing a furious pattern there and causing her to pant. Her back bowed, the impending orgasm taking hold of her threatening to break her. When he pressed harder, quickening the pace to an impossible tempo, her climax tore through her. Her body shook with its force, her inner walls clenching around him and causing him to shout._

_When a shiver went down his spine, his abdomen clenching with his impending release, he quickly pulled out of her, grabbing his still wet cock with his hands and fisting it tightly. He pumped his thick member with his large hands, roughly tugging and twisting as his eyes closed, his breath coming out in sharp pants. She watched as his stomach clenched once more, his back arching as streak of white shot out of him, landing warmly on her stomach. He jerked as he continued to come, thick ropes raining down on her skin as he let out a guttural cry._

_When he was spent, he opened his eyes to gaze down at her, his chest rising and falling heavily. He reached behind her, grabbing a scrap of cloth and quickly cleaning her up before falling over her to let his head rest in her hair. She ran a finger down his spine, hearing him whisper into her hair._

_“I’m sorry I-” he started._

_“Shh,” she said. “Thank you.”_

_He leaned up then, the glint of his glasses hiding his eyes as he said, “If you don’t have anywhere to go... you could stay. With me.”_

_She ran a finger down the dark frames of his glasses, had he been wearing them the whole time?_

_“Please.” He asked softly. “I have a guest room, it’s full of telescopes and boxes and shit, but I can clear all of it away. You could stay here with me, as long as you need. Pay rent if you want, but you wouldn’t have to. I’m a good cook. There will be always more than just yogurt and flax... and Kylo loves you. Please?”_

_Wait a minute, why did that sound familiar? Hadn’t she heard Ben say that already? Wait, Ben? The stranger hadn’t told her his name. She scrambled backwards, the handsome stranger suddenly fully clothed in a loose shirt with some sort of equation printed on the front._

_“Please, Rey?” Ben asked softly._

Rey’s eyes jolted open to the slamming of a door, and she quickly shut them tightly again, trying to steady the pounding of her heart. Her face flamed as she remembered the dream she’d just awoken from, she must have fallen asleep during the movie. Her heart raced thinking of how the handsome stranger has morphed into Ben and yet somehow been him all along.

She heard Ben amble through the house, his feet heavy on the floor as he trekked through the living room. She heard him come to a stop only a few feet away, and she willed herself to look like she was asleep as she tried to breathe slowly. Finally, she heard him continue onwards down the hall. It wasn’t until she heard the shower start that she allowed herself to shoot up from the couch, pressing her hands to her cheeks and wondering if they were as red as they felt.

“Bloody hell.” She said softly. “What’s happening to me?”

Rey refolded the couch blanket and walked towards the kitchen, Kylo woofing at the back door to be let back in. Ben must have let him out before he left. She opened the door, the big black beast snuffling and licking her hand as she pet him. 

“Wanna treat? Are you a good boy, Kylo?” She teased the shaggy dog. 

Kylo gave her a friendly growl letting her know she had better follow through and she walked over to where she had seen Ben leave his treats on the counter. She gave him a few and Kylo shuffled off to crunch them in private. She saw a note on the kitchen table and she read Ben’s quick scrawl, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the extra key. She added it to her own chain and then stared at the kitchen. He must be hungry since he had worked out; maybe she could try making him something as a thank you.

She opened up his fridge, marveling at the different choices she found in there. She had no idea what to do with some of these items, but there was actually food in here, not just takeout boxes and yogurt like at Hux’s. She rifled through the shelves, grinning when she spotted a carton of eggs; eggs were easy. She could do eggs. 

She could not do eggs, turns out. What a disaster. 

It was after Ben had dropped her off at the Cabot Library that she let this morning bleed back into her thoughts. That was definitely Ben who had made an appearance in her dream and had caused her to wake up with her knickers soaked. Her stomach flopped a little as she thought of him, standing behind her with his tall frame completely encompassing her, his large hands making her own feel miniscule. She never realized just how large the man was; how much space he actually commanded with his presence. He had always shirked away from her and Hux before, not that she blamed him, Hux was a complete berk.

If she were to be honest with herself, Rey was a bit cross that she had wasted so much time on the ginger bastard. 

If only she had met someone like Ben first. 

Or maybe even… Ben himself. 

Rey scowled. Ben was being so kind and gracious; she had no place thinking of him like that. The last thing he needed after putting up with so much from her is her mooning after him. She shook her head, trying to clear her head and headed in the direction of the student assistant office. Time to get started and get her life back. 

It took her ten minutes at the student assistance office for her to realize that wasn’t happening anytime here soon. 

“What do you mean, I’m not able to be enrolled in student housing?” Rey fought. 

“I apologize, Ms. Saule.” The clerk grimaced. “It says here on your record that you have an unpaid housing balance of thirteen thousand, three hundred and eighty two dollars.”

“But I’ve never been student housing before, so how can that be possible?” Rey felt like crying. 

“You could take it up with the housing director, Brendol Hux. Would you like his card?” The clerk practically begged her, holding up a business card with Hux family crest on it. 

Rey’s heart dropped like a rock. Of course it had to be Hux’s father. Hux had threatened her that she would never be able to use student housing and for the first time since she had known him, he had immediately made good on his word. She had met Brendol Hux twice before. Once, when she had turned down his advances after she had first enrolled. And second in the beginning of her and Hux’s relationship; he had brought her home to dinner, still in the phase of being attentive and sweet. Brendol took one look at her and admonished Hux for why women like her were only good for one thing and that Hux could have all the fun he wants, but Rey was to never set foot in the family home again. 

And now, for all the nights she had lain beside the ginger weasel, she had a debt to her name. 

Fucking Hux. 

Rey turned down the card and gathered her things, leaving the office with a sob. She made it through the rest of her classes without breaking down, holding herself together with a strength that she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t until she got to Chewie’s to work some hours that she let herself go. She turned the radio up nearly as loud as it could go and sobbed her heart out while tearing out a transmission from an old Volkswagen. The work was therapeutic, in its own way. It felt good to get her hands dirty, to feel things come apart, heavy and tangible in her palm, and to work her muscles until they ached. Maybe she should trail along to the gym with Ben in the morning and see if another workout would help.

Finished with the car, she washed her hands and turned the radio back to a normal volume, thanking Chewie on her way out for being a great boss; if he had heard her cry, he didn’t say a word and for that she was entirely grateful. He smiled and handed her an envelope. 

“Your first paycheck.” He announced proudly. Rey gleamed, taking the envelope and holding it close to her heart. She didn’t open it until she was a few blocks back to the school. Ben would be picking her up soon. She grinned seeing the amount; Chewie had been more than generous. It was enough to pick herself up some things that she had been needing and maybe take Ben out to dinner as a thank you; it wasn’t as if she was about to try cooking again anytime soon. She could save the remainder and hopefully have enough to put down a deposit somewhere soon. It was at least a start and after the day she had, it was sorely needed. 

She heard a honk and saw a familiar Ford Falcon pull up. She never thought she would be so grateful as to see its ugly grey exterior.

“Rey?” Ben leaned over to roll down the manual window. “I thought I was meeting you at the school?”

“I had some extra time so I was at work at bit.” Rey admitted. 

“Oh.” Ben sounded a little lost. “I didn’t know you had a job.”

“I started last week.” Rey admitted. “It still feels new to me too.” 

“You gonna get in or should I keep driving to meet you at the school?” He teased. She flashed him a sarcastic eye roll before grinning and she climbed into the old truck. He quickly U-turned, making Rey squeak and he chuckled as they headed back to his house. Rey glanced over at him, eyeing him slightly in suspicion. 

“Why are you so sweaty again?” She asked. He had definitely been up to something. His hair was matted and damp where it clung to parts of his face, his neck glistening slightly around the collar where his usual baggy t-shirt stuck to his skin. There was also sweat marks under the arms and the extra tangy scent of man. The smell wasn’t unpleasant and Rey swallowed, pushing away the thought she had of wanting to run her tongue along the pale column of his neck. 

She shouldn’t- couldn’t think about him like that. 

“Uh.” He started, his face blooming scarlet. “I was working on something.”

“Don’t you dare try the ‘I was bathing Kylo’ stint again.” Rey pointed her finger at him. “That dog hasn’t been bathed in weeks.” The crimson on his cheeks grew darker.

“I was, well- I tried to...” Ben groaned, wrenching the steering wheel with his large hands. “You’ll see. You’ll see when we get home.” 

_Home._

Rey tried not to let the word have any more weight than it already did for her. Hux had always said, ‘my place’, ‘my house’, ‘my condo’. It was never hers or even theirs. It was never home. She swallowed down the button of emotion that had lodged in her throat, threatening more tears. She would not give Hux a single drop more. 

“Do you go to the gym every day?” She asked, changing the subject as they pulled onto Ben’s street. 

“Try to.” He answered with a sideways look at her. “Doesn’t always happen, but I enjoy the routine.”

“Can I tag along tomorrow?” Rey asked. “I’ll stay out of your way and won’t bother you. I just think a bit of exercise would be good for me. Help clear my head, you know?”

“Yeah. I get it.” Ben cleared his throat as he turned into his alley. “It does the same for me. I get angry easily if I haven’t worked out in awhile. You can come, but I leave early.”

“What time?” Rey asked as Ben turned off the engine. “I’ll be ready.”

“Quarter to four.” He answered, his mouth doing that soft squish thing she had become surprisingly fond of. 

“You’re fucking with me.” Rey scoffed. He shot her a look, his cheeks flaring pink again. “Okay, okay, I got it. I’ll be ready. But we get coffee afterwards.”

“Deal.” He grumbled and they made their way up to the front door. 

“You really need to talk to the landlord about those hedges.” Rey claimed. “Your house is so beautiful and no one can see it because of all the overgrowth.”

“I’ll let him know.” Ben said dryly, unlocking the door. Rey went to put her bag by the couch with her other things, but stopped, noticing they were missing. 

“Ben? Where’s my stuff?” She called out. 

“Over here.” He answered from the hallway. Rey armed herself with a raised eyebrow and followed his voice. He had wandered into his guest room and Rey stepped inside, expecting to see the piles of boxes and the telescopes she had spied yesterday. 

Instead, she gasped at the contents, her book bag falling to the floor as she stood there in shock. 

Ben had completely transformed the space. It looked like something from a catalogue. There was a big plushy queen bed occupying the back wall, nestled beneath the curve of the roof, with two small nightstands on either side. He had added a lamp and a little tray on one of them for her to put her things on. There were gauzy floor to ceiling curtains and he had hung a string of lights around them that led over to her bed. He had put in a dark wood dresser and desk, each occupying the other free walls, and even added a few green throw pillows on the bed. There were also touches of green in plants, one hanging off the wall by her nightstand, a larger thick leafed beauty in a nice pot on the dresser and a row of succulents on the desk. 

Rey felt the burn of tears trickle behind her eyes as she stared at the space. 

“I know you are set on doing these on your own,” Ben started, running his hand through his messy hair. “And I want to respect that.” He shot her a look, his eyes wide and pleading. “But my mother would murder me three times over if she knew that I had you just sleeping on an old couch.”

“Ben- I…” Rey started, her voice cracking. 

“Please, just take it for what it is.” Ben shuffled his ginormous shoes. “I had been meaning to turn this space into something functional. You staying just gave me the meaning to do it.”

“Ben…” Rey felt the tears bubble over, streaming down her cheek. 

“I had a bit of help picking things out, but I hope you like them. The lady said you would like those tiny plants and lights, so I got them. I want you to consider this your home, whether it is for a few weeks, or months, or-”

“Ben!” Rey interrupted, turning to face him. His cheeks were red again and she felt something swell in her chest as she stared up at his anxious expression. He caught sight of her tears and a look of panic started across his face. 

_Enough._

Rey launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his wide torso and pulling him in tight for a hug. He seemed to tense beneath her touch until his arms folded around her gently, as if he was afraid to break her. He relaxed then, anchoring her snugly against his body as he returned the hug. Rey leaned towards him, resting her face on his chest as she breathed in that scent which she realized was him alone. 

Oh. 

There was a rush of a memory of her with booze coating her tongue and a spinning room, touching him, a hand gliding over the rumpled fabric of his chest and she pulled away slightly to repeat the motion. 

_Oh._

He was nothing but firm, rigid planes of muscle under that infernal shirt; her fingers bouncing slightly as they trailed over his abs. Rey’s mouth went dry as she tried to think of ways to explain her removing his shirt so she could see what he had always been hiding beneath. There was nothing but sculpted body under the fabric and her mind was whirling. How could she have missed this? He pulled away suddenly, taking a step away from her and clearing his throat. She blushed, realizing that she had run her fingers over his waistband in distraction. 

“So uh.” He stammered, sounding like he was itching to get away from her. “Everything here is yours. Please, Rey. Stay as long as you want. This is your home now too.” He ran his hand through his hair again as he turned away, disappearing down the hall to his room, the door closing with a slam. 

Rey tried not to feel hurt by his dismissal, instead walking into the room he had prepared for her. Ben had chosen everything perfectly; she wouldn’t change a thing. No one in her life had ever made such a gesture for her comfort. She sank down, sitting on the edge of the bottom of the bed and looked around, wiping away the last of the tears that had streamed over her cheeks. 

She was home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Man, Ben sure got out of there in a hurry.


	13. Don Ben De La Vega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wicked Wednesday!!!  
> 

* * *

 

Ben leaned against the door after he closed it roughly behind him, heart nearly pounding out of the confines of his chest. Rey had never been so close to him as she was a moment ago when she had hugged him. Fuck, she practically caressed him and his cock twitched again in the restraint of his shorts as he felt the ghost of her fingers run down his chest again. He had been managing just fine until her fingers had hit his waistband, lingering as if she wanted to continue further. It was then that his cock became a force awakened, roaring to life in an obvious way. If her fingers had trailed any further south she would have encountered his now straining need and everything would have been ruined. 

He exhaled heavily, willing himself to return to normal. Why does she have to affect him so easily? Ben was tempted to take himself in hand, but resisted, the thought of her alone and potentially upset on the other side of the door was enough of a cockblock for him to mentally and physically deflate. He waited until he was no longer visibly straining in his pants and slowly opened the door. 

Ben could help but smile as he saw Rey starfishing on her back on the queen bed. She looked so happy and sight before him made everything he had done today completely worth it. She noticed him, lingering in the door frame and sat up, wiping streaks of moisture from her face. She was still crying; Ben swallowed, scrunching his lips. Rey crying made him incredibly uncomfortable, only because it brought up a need in him to pull her close, murmur soothing words into her skin, stroke her back and kiss her tears away. 

"Sorry.” Rey broke out, clearing her throat and blinking. “It’s been an emotional past few days and your gesture- this room- was incredibly generous. I’ve never had a space to call my own before.” 

“S’alright.” Ben muttered, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms to keep himself from gathering her up against him. “I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner tonight.”

She broke out into a wide grin. “I’m taking you out for dinner.”

Ben froze. “What?” He looked at her incredulously. “I can’t let you do that.”

Rey beamed. “I got my first paycheck and I had already decided that I wanted to take you out as a thank you. That was before you surprised me with this.” She gestured to her space. “Now you don’t get a choice.” She crossed her own arms and stuck her chin at him in the way he had come to adore. 

“Uh. Taco Bell. Dollar menu drive thru.” He offered, quirking his mouth slightly in a smile as she frowned.  

“Like hell that would fill you up _.”_ She objected. “If you don’t offer something legit, I will pick and it won’t be cheap.”

Ben blanched. “Mario’s.” He suggested. There was nothing wrong with a good old fashioned family Italian restaurant; the fact that it was budget friendly was just a bonus.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “The Capital.” She raised the stakes. 

He huffed. Of course she picked one of the nicest restaurants in town and his gut rumbled at the thought. Their chowder was one of his favorites. 

Rey laughed, pointing at his chest. “Don’t you dare think I didn’t hear your own stomach betray you. The Capital it is.” She grabbed her cell phone and started tapping the screen. “I’m making reservations for seven on OpenTable. You’d better be ready and wear something other than those ridiculous t-shirts.”

He looked down at today’s selection, a faded astronaut wearing a ten gallon and the words ‘Space Cowboy’ written below it. 

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” He teased, knowing full well it had no place in an establishment like The Capital. She caught his smile, raising her eyebrow as Ben laughed, holding up his hands in defeat. “Fine. I’ll change.”

“Shower too, you sweaty man.” Rey called to him as he left the room. 

“You try putting together a bedroom full of IKEA furniture is three hours. Do you know those instructions are in Swedish?” He yelled back across the hall. “I bet even you would work up a sweat assembling a ‘SNEFJORD’.”

“Bless you!” Rey answered back. He smiled as he heard her giggle and headed into the shower. 

Too bad most of his wardrobe were t-shirts with some sort of science or nerdy quip on it. He stared at his closet, skin still slightly drippy as he contemplated his attire choices. He always preferred the baggy t-shirts, people stared at him less when he tried to make himself look smaller.

But maybe tonight, he would go for the opposite. 

He reached back into the depths of the closet, pulling out a blue fitted button down that his mother insisted he needed. He paired it with a pair of black jeans, ones that were a bit less baggy than the others and grabbed his black blazer. The shirt and blazer were fitted and he grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. It felt like the clothes were too small, but he looked alright. He brushed his hair back and adjusted his frames on his face before checking his watch. 6:15. They would need to head to the restaurant soon. 

He exited his room and rapped his knuckles on Rey’s door. “You ready? It’s gonna take at least fifteen minutes to drive into south end with dinner traffic.”

“Just about.” Her voice called back. 

Ben went to open the kitchen door to let his furry mongrel out before they left, waiting impatiently while he did his business. He was nervous; this whole thing felt like a date. 

_It wasn’t a date._

He had to keep reminding himself that she was just showing her gratitude, that she wanted to thank him for being a good host. It didn’t matter that he had put on a spritz of aftershave on his now cleanly shorn face, or that he was wearing the nicest clothes he owned. It was not a date. If it was a date, he would be paying. 

_It was not a date._

Kylo finished and woofed happily, trotting back inside as Ben whistled for him. He gave Kylo a few head scratches and a few treats, standing and straightening his jacket and turning as he heard Rey come down the hallway, still fastening jewelry to her ears. His breath caught in his throat as he ran his eyes over her form, trying not to stare in one spot too long. She looked incredible. Rey had donned some slinky black dress, the hem ending at her mid thigh and exposing what felt like miles of golden skin. It fastened at the nape of her neck, leaving an expanse of flawless skin at her back. His mouth was suddenly dry, his tongue sticking against his teeth and he tried to breathe through his nose. It came out in a slight whine. 

Rey turned at the sound, seeing Ben standing in the kitchen. She looked surprised as she also took in his appearance. 

“Ben!” She smiled, the act reaching up to her eyes and crinkling them into crescent moons. It was captivating. She was astounding and he felt incredibly lucky to be able to hold her on his arm tonight. 

_Not. A. Date._

She walked over to him, heels clacking lightly on the floor as her eyes scanned over him once, and then again. 

“You look fantastic!” She preened. She ran her hand over his chest again and Ben swallowed thickly as she gave his blazer a tug. “What a difference a few yards of fabric makes.” 

Ben snorted. “It feels tight.” He complained. 

“It looks amazing.” Rey winked, turning to grab her handbag. 

Ben cleared his throat and made for his keys. “You ready?”

There was a bubbling, swelling sense of pride that burst unexpectedly from Ben’s chest as he escorted her into the restaurant. He could see every man that turned to look at Rey and he secretly wanted to yell at them all to keep their eyes to themselves. The host took them to a table and Rey settled comfortably on the red leather seat as he held it out for her. Her eyes sparkled as he settled across from her, still fidgeting in his clothes. 

“Stop that.” Rey teased. “You look great.” 

Ben gave her a half smile. “I don’t clean up nearly as nice as you do. I feel like the luckiest man in the room to have you at my table tonight.” 

Rey blushed and hid her face behind her menu. “What are you ordering?” She asked. “It had better not be a side salad.” 

He scanned over the prices, normally he wouldn’t give two shits what the cost was; he was used to eating expensive. But the fact that it was on Rey’s meager earnings made him want to order water and two crackers. Fuck, even the appetizers were over twenty bucks. He frowned, finally choosing the lowest priced entrée of the roasted chicken, and waited for Rey to make her choice.

Their waiter came by, introducing himself as Cassian and he easily won Rey over, coaxing her out from behind her menu with his warm accent and natural flirtatious nature. 

“Ah, what a gorgeous smile.” Cassian teased as Rey beamed at him. “It is blinding in its beauty, no?” He gave Ben a nudge with his elbow; Ben wanted to punch him. “I take it you two are together?”

“We’re just friends.” Rey quickly stammered and Ben’s heart fell into his stomach, settling like a rock. He knew they were nothing more, but the truth wasn’t easy to hear, especially from her lips. He would like nothing more than to be everything to her; just as she was to him. 

Cassian winked at her. “That makes me happy to hear,  _bonita_. I meant for the check, however.” 

Rey flushed and Ben wanted to die. 

“In that case, yes,” Rey smiled shyly. “And the tab is on me.”

 _“_ Oh ho ho!” Cassian chortled. “What times are these where a man lets a gorgeous woman pay for his meal? Way to go, sir.” He nudged Ben again and Ben clenched his jaw, left eye twitching slightly. 

“What can I get you two  _amigos_?” Cassian asked, his gaze still never leaving Rey’s face. Rey ordered them a starter of crab cakes and then her entrée of the double cut lamb chops. Ben muttered his roasted chicken request and practically shoved his menu in Cassian’s hands, causing him to fumble and nearly drop them all. Ben smirked as Cassian sped off with their order, finally leaving him alone with Rey again. 

“I hope it’s okay that I said that.” Rey mentioned softly. “That I said that we’re friends.” 

Ben’s heart rolled around where it now lived, a wallowing weight in his stomach. 

“Why wouldn’t it be ok?” He asked, sipping his water and hiding his agony. 

“Well.” Rey’s face was a beautiful pink as she blushed. “We are friends, right?” 

_We could be so much more._

Ben’s tongue was a traitor in his mouth. “Of course we are. Friends.” 

Rey nodded, something flashing in her eyes. “Thank you, Ben. You have been such a friend to me. I was so horrible to you in the beginning but you have still welcomed me into your life and your home.”

_Please, stay forever._

Ben swallowed. “What are friends for?” Rey gave him one of her trademark smiles and they settled back into their chairs as Cassian flourished towards their table, arms laden with house bread and their crab cakes. 

“Here we are.” Cassian said as he laid the plates out in front of them. He gave a small wink to Rey as he asked her if she would like a refill, and she giggled prettily at his shameless attention. 

Ben’s face was pinched into a deep frown, eyeing Cassian with what could only be construed as open animosity. He sort of had the urge to trip him, or punch him in the dick. Logically he knew Rey had already draped the “just friends” atmosphere over the table, thus labeling herself as fair game, but still. He couldn’t help but feel territorial as the handsome waiter sniffed around Rey.

This behavior continued throughout the entirety of the evening, Cassian’s flirting getting more and more brazen. By the time they’d finished their dinner and he was coming back to bring their check, Ben felt the tips of his burning and he was pretty sure that there was a line carved between his eyes from the constant set of his brow. 

Rey sent Cassian back with the tab, telling him he could keep the change and he took her hand dramatically in gratitude to press a chaste kiss to the back. Ben was pretty sure if looks could kill that Cassian would be in nineteen pieces on the floor. 

“Are you okay, Ben?” Rey asked in a concerned tone. “You’ve been scowling since the appetizers.”

“M’fine.” He grunted. “Just heartburn or something.” Fucking suave ass Cassian with his perfect hair and his perfect mustache and his perfect accent. 

She pulled her lip between her teeth in worry, the movement almost enough to pull him out of his sour mood. He was so fucking mad at himself. He’d had the chance to really wow Rey tonight and instead he’d spent the evening being a jealous asshole. 

He sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’ve been less than stellar company. Dinner was great, seriously. Thank you.”

She smiled softly. “Your company was fine. Thanks for coming with me.”

“Hey, anytime.” He said honestly. She couldn’t have the slightest idea how much he meant that either.

Later, Ben and Rey walked up the drive to the house, chatting about Rey’s schedule the next day.

“We have to get back to your tutoring schedule tomorrow or my other students will start to claim nepotism.” He laughed.

Rey smiled brightly. “Definitely. I don’t deserve any more special treatment than you’ve already given me.”

“You deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for.” Ben said quietly.

She gave him a level look. “That’s not the first time you’ve said that.”

He shrugged. “Still true.”

He realized they were standing on his front porch, the soft light above the door casting a warm glow on Rey’s face. His eyes flicked to her mouth, realizing that if this was a date this would be the part where he would kiss her. It would be so easy. He would only need to lean in just a little bit...

“Well thank you again, Ben. For  _everything.”_ She said earnestly, pressing a hand to his bicep and rubbing her thumb over the fabric of his jacket. “Your friendship is the only good thing that has come out of this week.”

_Not. A. Date._

If that wasn’t the nail in the coffin. He forced his features into what he hoped was a smile. “I’m so glad, I just want you to be happy.”  _But not as your friend._

Her eyes seemed sad for only a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She nodded back at him, her jaw tight as she turned to let them into the house. He followed after her, bidding her goodnight as she disappeared into her bedroom. He watched her go, thinking about how differently this night could have gone in another life. He’d be following her in there. 

Ben let out a soft sigh, shoving those feelings back down where they belonged. Deep,  _deep,_ down. He stalked off to his own bedroom, quickly pulling off his clothes and falling into bed as he threw his glasses on the bedside table.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but let out an angry huff as he thought back on dinner. There would always be fucking Cassian’s in the world. He yawned into his pillow. Fucking Cassian with his perfect mustache. How ridiculous.

_Ben spurred his horse onwards, kicking his heels into its side as he urged it forward as fast as it could go. The sleek black stallion whinnied under him, rearing its head back and kicking up its heels. He had to hurry. She was waiting for him._

_She had been stolen away in the dead of night, and he couldn’t rest until she was back in his arms. He saw the villa come into view, a mountain of stucco-clad walls resting beneath a gleaming red tiled roof. He pulled on the reins of his horse, forcing him to a halt as he leapt from the saddle to storm inside. The heavy wooden doors gave way to his strength, his black cape billowing in the wind behind him as he marched inside._

_He was there, standing atop the wide staircase with a knife to her neck. Reylita had spurned Captain Cassian’s advances again and again, and the  sinister captain had taken matters into his own hands. He’d plucked her right from under Ben’s nose, knowing that he would come after her. Knowing that he, Don Ben De La Vega would follow._

_“One step closer De La Vega, and she dies. I know exactly who you are under that mask!” Cassian drawled, pressing the tip of the knife closer to the slender column of her throat._

_“Fight me like a man, Cassian! Or do you already know what fate awaits you if you do?” Ben taunted, tipping up the flat of his cordobés up with his rapier._

_Cassian let out an enraged cry, pushing Reylita to the side as he charged down the steps, unsheathing a rapier of his own from his belt. Ben was ready, rushing to meet him as their blades connected with a sharp sound. Cassian made to lunge at Ben, but Ben parried, knocking his blade away._

_Cassian spun, moving to swipe at Ben’s legs but Ben jumped, the blade passing under his feet harmlessly. Ben feinted, causing Cassian to attempt another lunge but Ben was there- landing a blow to Cassian’s hand and knocking the blade away. Cassian’s arms went up in defense, his eyes filling with terror as the fear of death overtook him._

_“Please... please don’t kill me.” Cassian begged._

_“Death is too good for you.” Ben sneered. He lunged, using the end of his rapier to slice a sharp Z into the flesh of Cassian’s cheek. “No, live with this. So all will know who you are, and what you’ve done. Cassian crumpled to the ground, his hand clutching his stinging cheek as Ben stepped over him. Reylita was flying down the stairs, landing in his arms as he spun her._

_“You came for me.” She said happily._

_“I’ll always come for you.” He assured her. He let her to her feet, grasping her hand and leading her outside to the black stallion that awaited them there. He flew across the land, Reylita perched just behind in the saddle as he rushed them home._

_When the hacienda came into view, he felt her sigh against his back, relief flooding through her. He gripped her hand that was settled around his waist. Silently assuring her that they were almost home. It wasn’t until they were safely inside that she let herself go, quiet tears dreaming down her face as she rejoiced in the knowledge that she was safe. He picked her up at the waist, bringing her closer to him as her legs wrapped around him._

_“I thought I’d lost you.” He said quietly._

_“Oh, my love.” She cooed. “You will never lose me.”_

_He kissed her then, his joy at having her back flooding through him. She met him with equal fervor, her tongue sweeping into his mouth as she let out a soft sigh. He carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers as he shoved open the door with the toe of his dark boot._

_She reached up, pulling off his hat before her fingers skirted across the edge of his mask to remove it. He shook out his dark hair when it had been freed, her staring down at him with a loving expression._

_“That’s better.” She said warmly._

_“You don’t enjoy the mask?” He teased._

_She shrugged. “You dress up just fine my love, but I prefer the real you.”_

_Ben keened at her words, the knowledge that he as himself was enough for her heating his blood and stirring his cock. He let her down to her feet at the edge of the bed, reaching to grasp the hem of her cotton gown and wrenching it over her head. She stood in nothing but the thin cotton of her shift, her nipples straining against the fabric and begging to be touched._

_He reached out to graze a thumb across one, causing her to let out a moan. Her eyes drifted closed as he rolled it between his fingers, applying a slight pressure that made her gasp. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, wide and hungry as she wheeled him around and forced him down on the bed. She dropped to her knees between his legs, sliding her hands down his broad thighs to part them._

_“Let me show you my appreciation...” she purred._

_Ben swallowed hard as he watched her nimble fingers untie the bands of his trousers and free his now erect cock. She slid her hands down the length, working it deftly with both fists before leaning to take the head into her mouth. Ben groaned above her, struggling to keep his eyes open so that he could watch her pleasure him._

_She brought her hand lower, fisting him at the base as she ran her tongue up the underside before pulling the thick head back into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking the head forcibly as let her tongue swipe across the slit to lap at the liquid that already pooled there._

_When she took him deeper, the red of her lips sinking down over the rigid length as she swallowed around him, Ben couldn’t help but thrust lightly into her mouth as ecstasy overtook him. She bobbed down on him, his cock disappearing into her mouth again and again as she took him as deep as she could possibly take. Ben bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, his vision blurring as he felt his abdomen clenching tightly._

_When he felt her hand cup him below, squeezing gently, his head fell back as his orgasm took him. She latched onto him, swallowing every drop that that shot out of him as he continued to thrust lightly against her tongue. When he was spent, she released him with a soft pop as she smiled up at him._

_Reylita rose to her heels, climbing over him as she pushed him back against the bed. “Well my love, do you feel appreciated?”_

_“I don’t think anyone has ever felt more appreciated than me.” He sighed, offering her a dreamy smile._

_“Just wait.” She purred, leaning down to kiss him. Just as her lips were about to press to his face, her tongue darted out, licking a wet stripe against his cheek and startling him. He gave her a questioning look, but she only winked as she leaned in again. He thought surely she would kiss him this time, but again she let her tongue lave over his face messily. She began to assault him then, licking at his face furiously until-_

Ben’s eyes flew open, his chest threatening to cave in under the weight of the small bear that was perched above him. The room was still dark, and Kylo furiously licked at his face, demanding to be let out. Ben groaned as he pushed the massive dog off of him, sitting up in bed. Once glance at the tented sheets assured him he could in no way leave his room like this, and he hung his head in defeat. 

Kylo whined on the floor, and Ben gave him a sympathetic look. “I know boy. Let me go take care of _this_  bone and then I’ll get you yours.” 

Thankfully Ben was able to  _take care_  of his problem in record time so that Kylo could be let out without waking Rey up. He had woken up earlier than normal and he didn’t want to make her suffer any more than she would have to in order to work out with him today. He showered quickly, using the spare time to rinse off the sweat that had gathered during his odd dream before changing into his running clothes. 

Later, Ben stood by the door in his work out shorts and hoodie, stretching his hamstrings as he waited for his new gym partner, last night still playing through his mind.

He couldn’t help but smile as Rey trudged sleepily into the living room, her shirt on inside out and halfway tucked into her workout pants. She had thrown her hair up in some triple bun combination and yawned as she walked over; half asleep he was still fascinated with her. 

“Are you sure you want to come?” Ben chuckled.  “You look like you’re ready to stretch back out into bed instead.”

“Nah- I got this.” Rey’s voice was crackly from sleep. “I said I wanted to come, so here I am.”

“Okay.” Ben said, tossing her jacket at her. It landed on her face as she sleepily tried to catch it and his heart wobbled. She was impossibly adorable, even half asleep. 

“Did you wanna get a few stretches in before we go?” He asked. 

“Nah, I’ll stretch when we get there.” Rey zipped up her jacket, stuffing her hands into the pockets. “Let’s go.” The sky was still dark as they left and Rey groaned. “It’s still sleep time out here.” 

“The sun will be coming up when we get back.” Ben stated and Rey flashed him a look. 

“How the hell do you do this every day?” She whined.

Ben smirked, shrugging. “Habit, necessity maybe. Without the workout I have a pretty bad temper... and this is the only time to fit it in.” 

Rey shook herself awake and clapped her hands. “Okay. Let’s do this. C’mon, space cowboy.” She headed to the Falcon and waited by the passenger door for Ben to unlock it. 

“Nu-uh.” Ben smiled. “We don’t drive to the gym. Let’s go, princess.” He set out in a slow jog out of the alley, grinning as she shrieked behind him. 

“Wait, we’re running to the fucking gym?” She called out after him.

“Yep. Start the cardio early. It’s only a few blocks.” Ben reasoned, slowing his pace further as she scurried to catch up. “You out?” He challenged. 

“No.” She answered grumpily. “Let’s go.” 

He was surprised that she kept his pace for the first few blocks, the two of them jogging together in sync. He couldn’t help but glance over at her beside him, her face set in determination as sweat beaded on her perfect pace. It was when they went to round the corner that she stuttered, bending over to wheeze. Ben slowed to a stop and went over to help her. 

“Fuck I’m out of shape.” She groaned. “How the hell do you do this?”

Ben was tempted to throw her on his back and carry her the rest of the way to the gym. 

“Catch your breath.” He coached. “Deep in through your nose. We’re almost there. I’ll let you get away with walking the rest of the way.” He teased. 

“You go on ahead.” Rey panted. “I’ll meet you there.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m not leaving you behind.” Ben fought. “Come on, Saule. I’ll carry you if I have to.” 

Rey groaned, standing up again and sucking her lungs full. “Okay. Let’s try again, maybe a little slower.”

He let her set the pace and together they made it all the way to the gym. He smiled at the look of triumph on her face as they headed inside. 

“Now the real work out begins.” He chided as they paused in front of the lockers. 

“Put your money where your mouth is, Solo.” Rey teased, heading into the woman’s side.

“Saule!” He called out. “Don’t forget we have to run home.”

Her answering groan rang out through the space. “ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  You can't judge a Ben by the cover. ;)


	14. The Thirst Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> It's a random 'Freaky Friday' y'all. 
> 
> We didn't want you to be thinking about the gym all weekend. ;)  
>   
> Also- this chapter is dedicated to the Plaidam house for the ladies in TWD. It's both of our second houses and we all know that any Adam in plaid is an ADaaaaaaammmn.  
> 

 

* * *

 

Rey hastily unzipped her jacket, shoving it into one of the lockers and stretching. That run had been a nightmare- she’d definitely let herself go soft these last couple of years. She had no idea how Ben managed to do that almost  _every_  day. She still couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t just stayed in bed. Or rather, she _could_ , but still. After seeing Ben in anything other than those ridiculously large t-shirts she’s been all too keen on seeing him in something more... fitted. 

She was nervous now, hanging around the lockers longer than she should. Why on Earth would she be nervous? This was _Ben_. Just Ben. They were just friends. He couldn’t have made it any clearer than he did last night. She thought back to that moment on the porch, for a moment she thought he might kiss her. She had even waited, lingering with her hand on his arm, but that moment on the porch was just another victim of the friend zone. Because he didn’t. Because it was not a date; no matter how much it had felt like one. So what was this feeling that had been plaguing her since last night? Disappointment?

Did she... did she have a crush on Ben? 

She shook her head rapidly. No. That was insane. This was just Ben with his shaggy hair and his baggy shirts. Just Ben with those kind eyes and that full mouth and that deceivingly firm chest. _Stop it._  She let out a deep sigh. It would not do to latch on to the first person who’d shown her any kindness in such a long time. This was just gratitude that she was mistaking for pining. That’s what she told herself as she steeled her spine and marched out of the locker room. 

Her pep talk was rendered completely moot when she turned the corner and caught the sight of Ben stretching from behind. Had he always been so... _big?_  He wore nothing but his athletic shorts, compression pants and a black tank top. A ridiculously _tight_  tank top she might add. She stood slack jawed for a moment as she took in his broad back, the muscles of his shoulders rippling beneath the skin as he pulled his arms over his head. 

She forced her mouth closed, taking a tentative step towards him. He turned when he heard her approach, giving her a wide grin from beneath his glasses. Christ, the front wasn’t any better. His chest was... just, _massive._  Were those _abs_  highlighted underneath the tight fabric? She suspected that he’d been hiding something underneath all that yardage but she couldn’t have possibly imagined this level of fit.

“Glad you didn’t pass out in the locker room.” Ben teased. 

“What? Oh. Yeah.” She said distractedly, still trying to fix her eyes anywhere but his torso. His eyes. His eyes were safe. Or did she look creepy? She flicked her eyes to the floor instead.

“You okay? You’re acting a little weird.” Ben said confusedly. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just tired. You ready to do this?” She asked, forcing herself not to act like a crazy person.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to start out on the leg press. Since you haven’t been in the gym in a while I’d start small, maybe the elliptical?”

She nodded. “Okay. Yeah, that sounds good.”

He left her to it, striding over to a machine and reclining himself against the bench before positioning his feet on the press. She had to tear her eyes away from the way his shorts rode up, revealing strong thighs that rippled with each press of the machine. She instead ambled over to the elliptical, deciding some good old fashioned sweating would work this ridiculous behavior right out of her system. 

The problem was, she could see him from her place on the machines. She trained her eyes to the display at the center of the machine as she made the rotations, but she kept finding herself peeking against her will. What in the bloody hell was wrong with her? Had it just been too long since she’d, well... been with anyone? It had been much longer than months since she’d even _thought_ about messing around with that weasel Hux. His attitude and stunning lack of any sexual prowess definitely not leaving anything to be desired. Or was it just... Ben? 

She furiously threw herself into the machine, refusing to look Ben’s way again as she pushed herself past the point of being able to catch her breath. Her muscles burned, and she was coated in a thin sheen of sweat but she felt _good_. She saw the appeal now of why this would help improve someone’s mood. She might have to start doing this more often. 

When she finally finished the timed workout she’d selected on the elliptical, she climbed off, legs only _slightly_ shaky from the activity. She felt disgusting already, her shirt plastered to her from all the sweating she’d done. She glanced around, seeing plenty of women in the same tight workout pants as she paired only with a sports bra. Well, if they could do it so could she. She tugged at the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and bundling it up to towel it against her forehead. 

She didn’t see the way Ben’s eyes fell on her while she did so. The way they widened behind his glasses, or the way he swallowed heavily as the tips of his ears burned bright red. By the time her face was in a dryer state and she tossed her shirt to the floor, Ben had already moved on, seating himself at a weight bench and starting a series of reps with a ridiculously heavy load. 

She decided to try the crossover cables next, deciding to try and work out her upper body now. She moved to the large machine, starting a series of pulls on the cables and falling into a steady rhythm. She couldn’t see Ben from this machine, and she decided that was probably a good thing. She was acting just a little too much like a twitterpated schoolgirl for her liking. She set the weight for a reasonable amount and threw herself into the machine, again enjoying the way her muscles burned as she worked them. She stayed there until she was starting to have difficulty pulling the handles, finally ceasing her efforts as she sat on the floor to catch her breath. 

She decided to spare glance at Ben then, immediately regretting _that_  mistake. He’d moved on to the arm press, and even though his back was to her it did nothing for the helpless way her eyes seemed to be glued to him. She watched him for much longer than was acceptable, pretending to be cooling down on a mat. He finished his workout while she was still seated, stepping off the machine and using the end of his tank to wipe his brow. Rey drank in the small patch of skin he revealed in doing so- those were _definitely_ abs under there. She swallowed a little harder than necessary. 

He noticed her then on the floor, giving her a bright smile before shuffling over to her. Sweat had caused his hair to cling to his temples, and a light sheen of it coated the rest of his skin as well. He looked like he belonged in the wild with that untamed mane and that ridiculous secret body and all that damned _sweating_. Like when he was done he’d walk right out of here and go back into the mountains from whence he’d came. She suddenly wondered what he might look like in plaid...

He interrupted her indecent thought process, coming to plop down beside her on the mat. 

“Still alive?” He asked with a grin.

“Barely.” She huffed. “I liked it though. Even though I didn’t do a ton.”

“Hey, you have to start small. You can’t just throw yourself into a complex routine the first day. You did good, kid.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

“We can cut it here for now if you want. We still have to run all the way home after all.” He reminded her, a wicked grin on his face.

“Ugh, fantastic. Just what anyone needs after a workout. _Another_  workout.” She groaned.

“Come on, you can do it.” He assured her, rising to his feet and extending his hand to help her up. 

She took it, ignoring the tiny jolt that went down her arm as his large hand wrapped around hers. She pulled her hand away quickly once on her feet, bending to pick up her shirt and slide it back over her head. They parted to head to the lockers, and Rey quickly zipped hers back up before going back to meet him out front. She was sorry to see him hidden again admittedly, but somewhat thankful to be rid of the distraction. He turned, walking backwards and grinning down at her as she headed outside to meet him. 

“So what do you say, want to race home?” He laughed.

She groaned. “Not a chance in hell.” 

Ben actually took a slower pace on the way home while Rey struggled with her already tired muscles. She turned down his offer for a piggy back ride, knowing that she couldn’t be trusted at the moment to be so close to all that firm, well sculpted muscle that she had been staring at the past hour. As soon as he had unlocked the door Ben disappeared into his room to shower and Rey occupied the second bathroom, keeping her thoughts far away from his black tiled shower. Where he was probably already naked with suds streaming down the planes and divets of his physique. Maybe he needed help washing all those muscles of his back?

Rey groaned in frustration in her own shower as she thought of him, despite her best efforts. She ignored the flickers of pleasure as her soapy hands went between her legs, trying to stick to business. Her body thrummed with need and she shut off the shower, running to her room in a towel and slamming the door in frustration.

Rey couldn’t help it. It was too easy to cave to the temptation and think of Ben. She couldn’t believe the man she had seen at the gym today was the same man who had sat a few seats away from her in class. The sweaty Ben, in his fitted tank and ridges of solid muscle was miles from what she had thought of the slouched awkward man in baggy shirts that were too big for his frame.

It was impossible to ignore the lick of arousal that shot through her as she remembered him, hair damp around his face from perspiration, set look of determination in his eye as he worked through his sets. If the girls at school knew what he was hiding, he would be immensely more popular.

Rey felt a sting of possession as her mind placed Ben amongst a throng of girls; he was hers.

_But he wasn’t._

He had said that he had just wanted her to be happy. Ben had done more for her in the past two days to ensure her happiness than anyone else she had ever encountered in her life. She couldn’t mess that up by falling for him.

But she could certainly still entertain herself with him. Especially the thought of him, wild and sweaty and half naked. Resolved to her own act of indulgence, she locked the door and threw herself under her covers, the cool sheets already feeling marvelous over her skin. Her hand went back between her thighs, her body already ready and waiting for her. _Ben_. Ben, with his unruly hair. Ben, untamed and wild; like a man of the woods.

_Rey made her way carefully down the path through the mountains. At least, she thought this was the trail. She had lost sight of the other hikers a while ago, a bit too out of shape to have attempted this trail without a partner. She paused, taking out her trail map again and holding it up, trying to place herself on the dots and lines without any luck. Fuck, she was no girl scout and she had no clue where she was. She frowned in frustration and shoved the map back in her pocket, staring at the ground ahead. There was a area where the brush had been cleared and the ground appeared to be well tread, so she pushed onward, taking the path that seemed clearest._

_There was a scrambling in the trees beside her and Rey shrieked, jumping off to the side as a blurry creature shot out of the green overgrowth, thundering off on its hooves. Her foot caught on a root as she leapt aside and Rey felt herself toppling over. Her body was thrown off balance from her backpack as she fell and a popping sound echoed from her ankle as she landed. The pain was immediate and Rey yelped as she tried to pull herself free._

_There was another burst of movement from the forest beside her and Rey screamed as a huge figure leapt out of the bushes where the animal had previously lunged from. The figure startled as she tried to scamper back, failing with her ankle tucked under the root._

_“Hey.” The figure, a large towering man, had a gruff voice, deep in tone and slightly gravely. “Easy, now.” He was wielding an axe in his large hand and Rey startled as he approached her._

_“Back off!” Rey snapped. “I kn-know kick boxing and I’ll use your balls for practice.” She threatened, trying to sound as menacing as possible despite her inner terror._

_“Is that so?” The figure teased, tossing his axe on the ground a few feet away and bending down to observe her. “I think you would need to be able to stand first before you go round housing my balls.”_

_Rey flushed._

_“Let me help.” He moved towards her gently. Rey studied him, her eyes roving over his form. He was well built, all muscle working under the thin fabric of his plaid shirt. His hair was unruly, hanging over his face in a heavy shag and he had light growth of facial hair across his chin and under his nose, with a moderate amount of stubble on his jaw. His nose was long, prominent yet fitting on his narrow face and there were a few spots freckling over his cheeks. Rey finally met his eyes and she gasped._

_His eyes seemingly dark at first, echoed the sunlight in warm specklings of gold. There was no malice or ill intent in their depths, only concern and Rey nodded, allowing his large hand to descend on her caught foot. With focused concentration, he worked to free her from the root without causing her pain._

_“It’s sprained.” He stated, his fingers trailing over her ankle and leaving tingles in their wake._

_Rey winced as he gave a firm, final tug, freeing her from the path and she tried immediately tried to stand, falling forward as her injured ankle bowed under her weight._

_“Careful, easy.” He rumbled as he quickly caught her. “You’re not going to be able to walk on that.”_

_“Well, fuck.” Rey grumbled and the man chuckled. “Lost, injured and potentially murdered in the forest. What a way to go.”_

_Rey felt all the air leave her lungs as the man swept her up, carrying her easily in his arms. She clutched him around his thick neck as he adjusted her, her frame tiny in his grasp. He bent down, collecting his axe while still holding her steady and chuckled._

_“Who’s murdering you?” He asked, whirling around and pointing his axe at the trees. “They will have to get past me first.”_

_“You’re gonna murder me.” Rey continued, trying to not be distracted by the primal feelings running through her at the firmness of his chest beneath her. She glared intensely at the buttons on his flannel, her new enemy, hiding him beneath their hold._

_“Oh, sweetheart.” He chuckled. “There’s only one way that I would ‘murder’ you. You would be screaming nothing but pleasure.”_

_“Put your money where your mouth is, Bunyan.” Rey snorted. The man stopped, looking down at her with an intense heat in his eyes and Rey felt her tongue stick in her throat._

_“Is that an invitation? I spend a lot of time alone in these woods, so don’t you think for a moment I would turn down an opportunity to bury myself in a pussy that is as sweet as yours would be.” His chest purred against her as he spoke, his words bringing a jolt of arousal to her center._

_Rey swallowed. It had been too long since she had been with someone, and even longer still since she had been with a man that could get her off. There was something instinctually attractive about him, enough to make her consider it. He was raw, primal and rugged, hitting all the buttons of her secret type. He wouldn’t hold back when it came to taking his pleasure and the thought alone made her shudder in his arms. His eyebrow raised slightly as he studied her, waiting for her answer._

_“So uh- you live around here?” Rey’s voice cracked. “I’m a bit lost.”_

_He chuckled, picking up his pace through the woods. “That’s an understatement. The hikers you are probably supposed be with are about a half mile that way.” He used his axe to point to his far left. “I have a cabin not far from here. There’s food and ice for that ankle and a satellite phone so you can call for help.”_

_“And a bed?” Rey’s voice held no confidence._

_“Quit your teasing.” He growled._

_“Not teasing.” Rey answered. “It’s an invitation.”_

_He growled again, only this time for other reasons and Rey found herself being jostled slightly as he darted through the trees. They burst out into a clearing where a small home was nestled amongst the green, There were big windows to let in the light and little puffs of smoke wisped from the small chimney._

_“Is this your home?” She asked softly as he approached the door._

_“It is. You can stay with me as long as you need.” He muttered, walking them inside. The interior was cuter than the outside, the all wood continuing throughout, but being broken up with wide comfortable looking furniture. The home was studio style, with a seating area centered around the small fireplace and a cozy table with benches. There was a small open kitchen in the corner and a few doors that Rey assumed led to a closet or a bathroom. But Rey didn’t really care about all that; she was focused on the big king sized bed that was resting against the back of the room. It was unmade, a heaping pile of pillows and furs and he set her gently on its soft surface. There was a masculine scent lingering on the sheets and Rey was tempted to lie back and roll around in it, covering herself with him._

_“Can I get a closer look at your ankle?” He asked softly and Rey nodded, leaning back as he worked his large fingers over her shoelaces._

_There was a bit of pressure as he gently worked off Rey’s shoe and pulled off her sock; Rey shivered as his fingertips roved carefully over her skin. He pressed gently around her ankle and then pressed his palm against the flat of her bare foot. Her foot looked so small in his huge hand and Rey suddenly wanted those hands elsewhere on her body._

_“Definitely sprained.” He mumbled. “Let me make you up an ice pack.”_

_He stood and headed towards the kitchen, Rey realizing again just how much space the man commanded as he moved around the small cabin. He returned with a few reusable frozen packs and he tossed them on the bed as he rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a man’s sock, the fabric dotted with the NASA symbol and Rey smiled. He carefully pulled her sock over her foot again then, smiling gently as Rey flinched when he added the ice packs._

_“It’s cold.” Rey complained._

_“That’s the point.” Plaid man rumbled, his smile pulling dimples into his face. He carefully pulled his own large sock over the ice packs, sandwiching them in place. The cold of her foot rivaled the heat flowing through her body as his eyes skimmed over her._

_“So why do you live here all alone.” Rey asked, settling back on the bed and putting her non injured foot in his lap. His eyes darkened as he slowly began to pull the laces free on her second shoe._

_“I like the solitude.” He answered, slowly pulling off her other shoe. “I wear a business suit for a few months a year and then spend the rest of my time here.”_

_“I can’t imagine you in a business suit.” Rey chuffed. “I didn’t even know they made them that large.”_

_“It’s usually a custom fit.” He answered, his hand gently kneading the sole of her uninjured foot._

_“Is everything about you a custom fit?” Rey asked, her twinkling eyes raking over his form. His grip tightened slightly on her foot._

_“Would you like to find out?” He dared, dark eyes glinting._

_“Yes.” Rey whispered, pulling herself back on the bed as he moved to loom over her. His lips found hers quickly and Rey found herself frowning in disappointed as he kissed her softly. It was too gentle; Rey needed the power she knew lay waiting in his body._

_She groaned, immediately deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue between his own wide lips. She must have awakened something in him as she tasted him, as she was suddenly shoved back on the bed, completely caged in by the huge man above her. He growled, unleashing himself on her mouth and plundering against her tongue in an attack that double backed on her senses and left her breathless._

_He tasted like mint leaves and something darker, deeper, spicy even. She wanted more and she launched herself at him, threading her hands through his shaggy, black locks, pulling slightly._

_He gasped against her mouth, chest rumbling in approval._

She wondered if Ben liked his hair pulled. The sheets were extra stimulating against her nipples, and she moaned softly, working the peak with her hand. Ben’s hand would be so much bigger than hers.

_Rey mewled lightly as his hand trailed over her chest, enveloping her meager cleavage entirely. He didn’t seem to mind at all, trailing his fingers over her peaks and rolling it between his large fingers._

_“Shirt. Off.” Rey managed to say between kisses and he pulled roughly, yanking her top off with an eagerness that ripped the seams. “Yessss.” Rey hissed as he hooked a single finger in the band of her bra, tugging it free without even bothering with the clasp. He wasted no time, leaning over to devour her newly exposed breasts, suckling deep and hard. It was if there was a direct nerve that ran from where he was tonguing her nipple to her core and she felt herself pulse with life, heady and wet._

_She had a feeling she needed to be very wet indeed to ease a man like him inside her. Her fingers came up to his collar, slipping down to try to work over the first button._

_“Just rip it.” He growled and she impatiently complied, yanking his shirt open, buttons be damned. It took three hard pulls to finally tug his shirt open and her hands immediately explored the open planes of his skin. He was hairless, the speckling of spots continuing to map over the sunned surface. She was greedy, taking away his kisses to explore his muscular chest with her tongue. He definitely had abs and she pushed her hands against him licking ridge to ridge._

Ben definitely had abs. Rey let her hand drift further south, picturing the barely exposed peek of skin she had seen earlier and she groaned. Ben. Ben. She wondered if the rest of him was as impressive as what she had seen at the gym.

_Rey’s hands went to the well worn buckle of his jeans, unhooking it to pull urgently at his fly. Whatever this axe wielding, plaid wearing, muscle built man was hiding behind that zipper, Rey wanted it._

_“Easy, sweetheart” He groaned as she buried her hands into his pants. He was already hard and Rey practically salivated at the feel of him. He was definitely proportionate to his huge frame. She tried to wrap her hand around him, but her fingertips couldn’t reach each other and she whimpered._

_“I want it.” Rey moaned._

_“Aren’t you a greedy little thing.” He teased, his fingers quickly finding the button on her own pants and yanking them over her hips. He laughed, thumbing over Rey’s panties, which had the word Thursday repeating on the band._

_“It’s not Thursday.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss her navel. Rey blushed; if she had known she would be hooking up with this month’s cover of Lumberjack magazine, she would have definitely not gone with laundry day underwear. He laughed, tugging the waistband and easing them along with her jeans down her legs. He was careful not to bump her swollen ankle as he pulled them free, leaving her bare on his bed. The furs felt sinful against her skin and she watched with hungry eyes as he divested himself free of the rest of his clothing._

_She couldn’t help but stare at his cock as it came bobbing up, the head already darkened with need, thick and weeping._

_“Fuck yes.” Rey whispered, her inner muscles already clenching in anticipation._

Rey gasped as her walls fluttered around nothing, her cunt practically aching from emptiness. She had never owned any sex toys so she was forced to deal with nothing but the pleasure being her fingers and imagination. It would do for today; Ben had made that easy. She circled the flat of her fingertips over her clit, gasping as her body arched to life, frizzling with energy as if she had licked a live wire. Ben. Lick Ben.

_Rey hungrily made to take him into her mouth but he caught her by her wrists flinging her back on the bed._

_“As much as I appreciate your adventurous side with wanting to attempt that,” he smirked, “I want to be buried deep inside you when I come the first time. It’s been far too long for me and I don’t want to waste it all down your throat.”_

_Rey gulped at the hungry look in his eyes as he rose up, kneeling between her thighs. His body was all raw, masculine power; from his long legs, to his enormous cock, to the breadth of his shoulders. He dwarfed her completely._

_“I’m clean and I’d love to see your cunt leaking with my seed.” He growled, “But I got a few condoms somewhere around here if you’re not protected.”_

Rey was protected. Hux had made sure she had gotten the five year implant. She was ready for him; ready for Ben.

_He rubbed the swollen head of his cock through her folds, the act alone stretching the lips of her entrance. He was going to try to fit every inch of that beast inside her and she ready to love every minute it of it; it was going to burn so good. “Fuck.” He swore, staring down at where he was poised to enter her. “Your pussy is even more beautiful than I imagined. You’re going to take me so beautifully.” He groaned, grabbing her roughly by the hips. He started to push himself in, her body resisting slightly as he stretched her past any of her previous experiences. “Jesus fuck, you’re tight.” He breathed; trying to take is time, not wanting to hurt her._

_“Just fucking push it in.” Rey keened. “I’m not here for the virgin experience. I want you to FUCK me. Like you need it. Like it’s the last fuck of your life.”_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, stopping completely with barely the tip of him nestled inside. She could feel him throb at her words and she watched him swallow thickly as he considered his options._

_“You sure?” He asked, his deep voice breaking. “If I start, I don’t know if I can stop.”_

_“That’s what I’m counting on, Brawny Towel Man.” Rey answered, adjusting her hips to push herself against him. He groaned, falling forward onto his elbows and nuzzling against Rey. He kissed her, his mouth devouring her as if she was an anchor to this world. He slid one arm beneath her, hooking to grasp onto her shoulder and the other arm went down to grab a handful of her ass, pulling her tight against him. He slapped her cheek once roughly, hard enough to make the sound echo through the cabin. The sting made Rey gasp and he chose that moment to push himself forward sharply, sheathing himself in with a single thrust._

_He grunted into her mouth as he grabbed a handful of her still stinging cheek and she could feel him, a hard heavy intrusion into her body. His cock was definitely the biggest thing she’s ever attempt to fit inside her and she could already feel the burn meld into a delicious ache. She would be feeling him for days and she shuddered in pleasure. His lips left hers in order to suck heady draws, blooming marks of his pleasure down her neck and over her chest. He pulled out slightly only to slam back in, her body adjusting again to accommodate his size._

_“God, you feel incredible.” He whispered against her skin. His hand dug into her where he still gripped her rear and he used his tight hold on her to set a steady rhythm into her body. He wasn’t gentle; just as she wanted and Rey howled in pleasure as he worked her hard, each thrust as sharp and needy as the last. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back to expose her neck to him; he kissed it hungrily, teeth pressing lightly into her skin._

_“Fuck, you’re big.” She moaned, earning herself an appreciating hum from the man above her._

_“But you take him so well.” He growls, picking up the pace. “This is what you want, right?” He checks, his voice gentle while he plowed into her roughly. She was going to be well and truly marked by the time they finished from his mouth, his hands, his hips, his cock; she was going to be truly ruined and she loved it._

_“I’m not going to break, Grizzly Bear.” Rey almost snarls. He growls in response, moving his hand from behind her shoulder to grab the headboard, giving him leverage to increase his tempo. His hair was damp around the edges of his face, golden eyes nearly black with desire as he plowed into her. He gazed down to where they were joined and groaned._

_“Fuck. You’re so tiny.” He moaned. “I can see myself fuck you. Here.” He took her hand and placed it, palm spread below her navel and Rey gasped. She could feel him, literally, the head of him pressed into her palm from the inside with each thrust._

Rey could feel her orgasm, right on the cusp and she groaned, easing herself back with a few hard taps on her clit. She wasn’t ready. Ben wasn’t ready yet so neither was she.

_They were both panting now as he maintained his brutal pace. She asked him to be rough and he had obliged with his bites, spanks, and battering cock, but now she was ready to come. Rey could tell it was going to be the biggest orgasm of her life and she was ready, her body dripping in both sweat and arousal as he worked himself into her._

_“Need to come.” She gasped and he groaned, moving a hand to rifle his fingers through her folds where they were joined. His thumb circled her clit as he kept up his pace and she could feel the edges of her body tingle, the telltale sign she was on the precipice._

_“Gods, you’ve ruined me for any other man, Mr. Flannel.” She moaned, arching herself into his expert hand._

_“Ben.” He growled. “My name is Ben and you will scream_ my _name when you come.” His hand stopped moving and she whined. “Say it, say my name.”_

_“Ben.” She panted. “Bennn. My name is Rey. Don’t stop.” He continued, rubbing the hood of her clitoris with his large finger and she sighed, muscles clenching around his cock._

_“Rey.” He groaned. “You are perfect, Rey.” He thrust faster now, his own release coming on just as rapidly as hers._

_“Gonna come.” Rey was nearly crying as she could feel herself fall over, losing control of her own muscles as they seized, the rolling pleasure over her body too much to bear. “Ben. Benbenbennnn.” She babbled, head lolling to the side as her body shook, her walls rippling and milking his thick cock in waves as she crested._

_“Oh, God. Fuck. Rey. Rey.” Ben whimpered, his last thrusts erratic and desperate. He shoved himself into her one last time, pushing in as deep as he could and clutching her body onto his cock as he released, her name spilling from her lips like a soft chant. She moaned as she felt him, convulsing hot jets of his climax deep into her body. Ben shuddered above her as he spasmed, his cum filling her until it spilled onto the furs, leaking in pulses from where they were joined._

_He gathered her up in his arms as he lay beside her, both of them panting and their bodies still joined._

_“Ben.” Rey leaned forward to kiss him. He answered with matching fervor, clutching her tightly against him. “If that was murder, I hope it’s serial.”_

Rey clenched her fingers into the sheets, the sheets that Ben had bought for her, as she finally let herself release, shuddering and whimpering as her own climax stole her from the world. Her breath was heavy as she panted through the pleasure and she clenched her teeth to avoid crying out. “Ben.” She groaned, barely above a whisper. Finally sated, she curled into a ball, biting her lip in self preservation. She had come, harder than she had in a long time to the thought of her new friend and roommate.

She was fucked.

But not in the way she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Ben be with you.  
>   
>   
> Good choice, Rey. _Good _choice.__


	15. His Siren in a Swimsuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling it’s better down where it’s wetter, take it from Ben.  
> 

* * *

 

The whole jog home Ben tried to keep his thoughts of Rey out of his pants; but his cock refused to keep things appropriate. All he could think of was the moment when Rey peeled off her t-shirt, revealing perfectly smooth golden skin. He wanted to explore the expanse of her with his tongue. His dick twitched against the confines of his compression pants and he tried to encourage her to run faster. Ben was anxious to strip away the sweaty clothes and give himself a hand. Literally.

He unlocked the front door, noting that both of them were making a bee line for their respective bathrooms. If he could have his way he would pull Rey into his own instead and mount her against the black tiles as he kissed every inch of her sun freckled skin. He had spied a freckle on her rib and he wanted to mark it for his own.

Ben quickly peeled off his workout clothes and threw them in the hamper, turning the shower on hot. Rey in nothing but her sports bra was burned into his mind. He has seen many women in their bras, especially at the gym, but the fact that it was Rey seemed to give him a straight jolt to the groin.  

He stepped under the heavy stream, letting the scalding water flush away the sweat in a steady pulse, leaving his pale skin red and patchy. The shower drenched him, flowing over his brow and nose to pool on his lips. It was if he was drowning, caught beneath the wave that flooded through him like the image of her in his brain.

If only she could rescue him from his own demise.

_Rey. Like the sun; all golden and warm. He watched her, perched on top of her lifeguard post, her eyes focused on the surf and the people playing in its enticing danger. The sand was hot and course beneath his feet as he adjusted his board under his arm. He was in a full body suit today, the tight black fabric cutting an impressive silhouette against the colorful sunset. It was dangerous to surf when the waves crashed as hard as they were this evening; they were relentless, hurling themselves at the shore in irritated crashes._

_He wanted the danger. No one told him no, not even the tides themselves._

_“You really surfing in that?” Her voice cut through the ocean wind, the seagulls, the speckling of beachcombing teenagers; he would always hear her lilting song. She was his siren, dressed in a tight red swimsuit._

_He chanced a peek to where she sat, bare toes bent around wooden structure, poised to launch herself off at a moment’s notice. She looked relaxed, keeping her gaze on the sea, the breeze caressing, rifling her hair in a way that made him jealous of its natural freedom._

_“I know what I’m doing.” He scoffed, tightening the zipper of his wetsuit. He ran his hand through his heavy black mop of hair, the strands thickened and sticky by the salted air. He stared out at the waves, challenging them and Ben missed the way her tongue darted out, licking her lips as she gazed down at him._

_“Be careful.” She warned. “Waves are rough tonight.”_

_“Yea, whatever.” He grumbled, tethering himself to his board by the ankle strap._

_“If I have to get wet to save your ass you won’t hear the end of it, Solo.” She scolded, calling out after him as he jogged into the surf._

_Her image was burned into his brain as he paddled out, pushing himself over the crest of the waves. He could see her still, a delicious smudge of red against the expanse of beige shore. She was beautiful, always calling him home with her golden skin and freckled nose. He lived for the days she was there, protecting the beach and hiding the scrunch of her watchful eyes behind sunglasses. He liked the thought of her watching him._

Ben hissed as he palmed his cock, the needy fucker swelling and responding immediately.

 _The water was warm as he waited for the ocean to rise behind him and he hopped up on his board, positioning himself correctly to line up with the wave’s crescendo. He clenched his jaw as he felt the sea lift him in its swell, raising him high over the shoreline. He pushed down on his board, forcing himself to cut through the curl of the water, feeling the rush of endorphins as he burrowed through the wave._

_But the ocean was angrier than he had originally thought, the wave closing before he could exit and the force pushing him deep under the undertow. Ben fought to pull himself free of the relentless pull, breaking his tether as he used all his upper body strength to shove himself upwards. He could see the surface above, waving its refractions of light and beckoning him to safety. Ben was nearly there, fingers breaking the surface tension of the sea when the undertow caught him again and he was pulled further under._

_Fuck. This was how he was going to die._

_He fought, kicking and struggling against the ignorant tide as his lungs burned. Ben felt pressure settle against his eyes as he ran out of air, the last of his breath bubbling out in a taunting rush to the surface. The world darkened in swirls of blue and he stilled._

_He didn’t feel the arms come around him, heaving his sodden form over an orange flotation device. He didn’t feel himself being drug to the shore, far away from where the beach combers were. He certainly didn’t feel the press of her lips on his as she pushed her own air into his lings, or the thump of her fist into his chest._

_Instead he felt the burn of the sea water as he coughed it up, the brine exiting his nose and mouth as he fought to fill his body with air instead. Her hands were still on his body, soothing, stroking and coaxing him to breathe. Ben collapsed on the sand as he finally gulped in steady lungfuls of air, consciousness slowly returning._

_It was then he realized she was above him, straddling him around the waist with water dripping from her hair and suit. The sun illuminated around her, and to stare at her was dizzying._

_“You’re an angel.” He murmured between pants._

_“You’re in trouble.” She teased. “I told you the surf was rough.”_

_He reached up to toy with a dripping lock of her hair. “You’re all wet.”_

_“It was either that or let you drown.” She said softly. “You scared me, Solo.”_

_“You saved me. You always save me.”His fingers moved from her hair to her face, his large thumb tracing over her lip. She trembled lightly under his touch as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Ben moved to sit, his strength slowly returning and he moved his other hand to cup her face, studying her expression. He thumbed away a runaway tear._

_“What’s this, Saule?” He teased. “Does this mean you care about me after all?”_

_“Shut up, Solo.” She muttered as he smiled._

_He pulled her face towards his, lips meeting gently at first, as if the breath of life was still between them. He pressed further into her, pushing his longing and gratitude and she gasped, opening her mouth to accept them._

_“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you?” He murmured, sucking her lip in between his teeth. She tasted of her mint gum, the salt from the sea, and that warmth that was Rey alone. He groaned, deepening the kiss and wanting more. Her hands stole into his hair, weaving through the drenched strands as she pulled him closer. They were tucked out of view, buried away behind the sand dunes and he grunted as she adjusted herself over his lap. His cock was hardening in the constriction of his suit. Damn the wetsuit._

_Maybe it was the recent brush of death, or maybe it was the fact that the woman he had been wanting all summer was eager and pliant in his lap, but adrenaline rushed through his veins, making him carefree, emboldened to take what he wanted._

_He wanted her._

_Ben pushed her over, spreading her on her back over the sand as he moved over her. Rey kissed him hungrily, throwing her legs around his hips and drawing him against her. The wetsuit was a thick, rubbery barrier between them and he wished he had surfed naked if he knew he would be nestled against her golden skin by the day’s end. He laid kisses in a heated path down her neck, tonguing the salt between her breasts._

Ben had wanted to kiss Rey’s skin, still glistening from her workout at the gym. He imagined it would taste of the sea, a salty warmth that was hers alone. He would use his tongue as a scout to forge unexplored paths across her skin, paying close attention to map every mark and freckle. He shut the shower off, toweling at his hair while his cock stood tall, ready and needy, a drop of pre cum insistent and pooling at the tip. He headed back into his room, palming a hand of lotion and bringing it over his shaft, grunting in pleasure at the sensation. 

_“Rey. My Rey.” He groaned. Rey reached behind him, grasping behind his neck to find the tie that unzipped his suit and she pulled it roughly, opening his suit down the back and hungrily pushing under the fabric to touch his skin. Her nails raked over him gently, causing his cock to twitch against her. He felt like bursting from the suit like a beast, the confines of the second skin too restricting, keeping him from feeling more of her; skin to skin. He quickly aided her, shucking the suit off his arms and pulling it down to his waist. Her hands, her fingers, her nails immediately explored the planes of skin over the tight muscles that were uncovered._

_“You’re so… big.” She sounded awed._

_He knew what she meant; Rey looked so small beneath him and he imagined what his cock would feel like within her. Ben groaned, pushing his hand under her red suit to palm her breast, his thumb roving over her peak until it hardened, pebbling under his touch. He moved to kiss it, sucking it into his mouth and Rey answered by pushing her hips up into him._

_“More.” She keened. He released her breast with an audible pop and together they worked to push his wetsuit further down his hips. He hadn’t worn anything beneath the suit and his cock came eagerly leaping out of the confines, swollen and ready. Rey gawked at it for a moment before she reached down to palm the length of him. He jerked in her hand at the contact, his chest swelling with pride as she seemed to be in wonder of him._

_“Hello, Big Ben.” She teased, running her thumb over the tip. He shuddered, twitching in her palm._

_“I need to be inside you.” He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips desperately pulling, pushing against hers like the tide and the shore. He needed to make their bodies into one, to show her how fucking grateful he was of her life, her kiss, her salvation._

_“I’m ready, please Ben.” She whispered against his ear as she threaded her fingers in his hair again._

_Her knees pushed, nudging at his hips and he was eager to comply. He snaked a hand down between them, pushing the band of her suit aside and he thumbed her clit, feeling her arousal already slick on her skin. It took only a moment for him to line up their hips and he pushed into her, sliding easily into her warmth. Her swimsuit, still pushed to one side, rubbed against his cock as he entered and he felt a tingle flutter its way to his balls. They both groaned from the contact and Rey’s breathing quickened as he worked his way deeper, the thickness of his cock stretching her walls tight._

Ben worked his hand over his shaft, the lotion warmed from his heat and he groaned, squeezing, tightening as if he were inside his Rey. He wondered what she was doing across the hall at this very moment, his cock jerking at the thought of her nearness. He had to be quiet now, cautious of the sounds he made while he imagined himself pumping in and out of her warmth.

_Ben thrust gently, filling her completely before stilling and allowing them both to adjust to the feeling of each other, of completing two halves into a whole. His pelvis rubbed against her clit and she moaned, clenching around him. He bit his lip, drawing blood in order to keep himself from coming at the feeling of her yielding and fervent warmth against the rigid intrusion of him._

_"If you don’t move now, I’m going to throw you back to the sea.” Rey growled, arching her hips to connect with him again._

_Ben chuckled, silencing her with a snap of his hips and then they were both lost. There was no way they could stop now; Ben burned from the inside, needing to seek out and push his pleasure into her eager body. She matched him, thrust for thrust as he claimed his siren and pounded her roughly into the soft cradle of the sand. He was relentless, a summer of lusting after her boiling over in his fervor and he thrust deep into her warmth, her sunlight, again and again. His cock bottomed out every time, battering at the edge of her womb. Rey was life; she had breathed it back into him, soft and warm and he imagined filling her womb full of his seed, breeding life from life. The thought of it made him swell harder and he clenched his jaw as tension coiled, a white hot pressure behind where his balls smacked against her._

_He needed to come. But she needed to come first._

_Moving his hand between them, he used the heel of his palm, grinding gently, a steady circle and digging in slightly with each cresting wave over her clit. She was writhing, panting beneath him and he felt the moment she came, a string of tension in her body snapping loose as she melted, warm and fluid around his cock. Her body became loose and pliant as she eased, sated into the sand and Ben took three hard last strokes into her body before yanking himself out, pressing his cock into her hip and releasing hard across the red of her suit._

_He grunted loudly, guttural even as he came, jets of his pleasure, his offering of life, painted over her body. He made her into a candy cane, stripes of red and white nestled against the sand. Ben wanted to take his fingers and smear it into her skin, press his life into the folds of her body, the crease of her lips, but resisted, kissing heavy hot breath into her neck instead._

Ben’s own jaw was clenched as he swallowed his groan, coming in a heady release over the still damp towel. His cum dribbled steadily over his knuckles as he pulsed, hips jerking through each spasm.

_“Ben.” She purred beneath him. The sand was irritating, sticking to him in places, course and rough. It was everywhere and he was desperate to shower free of it and reacquaint himself with her golden skin._

_“Let me take you home.” He whispered into her hair. “Let me make love to you properly.”_

_She hummed in approval and he worked quickly on tucking his softened cock, still leaking, into the wetsuit. She zipped him up the back again and he helped her stand, running one finger through the rivets of spend streaking over the red of her suit._

_It reminded him of something._

_She smirked at him coyly. “Naughty Ben. I wonder if you didn’t drown on purpose.”_

Ben wiped himself down as he finished, throwing himself back onto his bed. He was hopeless. Having her constantly a foot away only encouraged his fantasies, instead of abating them. It was as close as he could get to having his Rey for real and he relished in it.

He drove Rey to school that morning, both of them quieter than normal. She seemed to have a lot on her mind and he didn’t blame her, especially with the week she has had. She told him before their paths broke that she had work today, but would be home in time for the tutor session. He smiled, wanting to pull her into a hug and erase that frown that she was chewing into the corner of her mouth, but she was already gone before the words were brave enough to leave his mouth.

When Ben walked through his door at the end of his day, he was met with the sight of Poe perched casually on his couch, flipping through the channels on his television. A massive pile of black fur was sprawled out next to him, Kylo laying on his back with his head lolling in Poe’s lap as Poe idly scratched his ears.

“You know,” Ben sighed. “I gave you that key for emergencies.”

“It is an emergency. There’s a Rick and Morty marathon on and my cable is out.” He said seriously.

Ben rolled his eyes, walking through the house to the kitchen to drop his bag. Poe turned on the couch, eyeing him mischievously. 

“Plus I couldn’t miss another tutor session between you and the queen of your spank bank. There’s no way _that’s_ not going to be fun.” He grinned. 

Ben paused at the fridge door, swallowing nervously. He hadn’t yet told Poe about his new... living situation. He’d been avoiding it because well, it’s _Poe._ There’s no way Ben would get away with it without a substantial amount of merciless teasing. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s tonight.” He said innocently. 

“How’s that been going? Was she here Saturday too?” He asked.

“Um, yeah. She was here Saturday.” Ben replied. 

“I can’t believe it’s been going on for over a week and you haven’t ran into any Hux drama.” Poe laughed.

“Well, actually...” Ben said clearing his throat. “She broke up with Hux.”

Poe’s mouth dropped open dramatically. “ _Benjamin_   _Solo._  Did you seduce that girl?”

“What?” Ben sputtered. “No, of course not. Apparently Hux was just being normal asshole Hux and Rey wasn’t as into him as I originally thought.”

“Oh, really? That’s interesting. _Very_ interesting.” Poe said conspiratorially.

“Don’t even think about it.” Ben said firmly. 

“It’s the perfect opportunity! She’s single, she’s probably vulnerable... she’s just _waiting_  for six plus feet of nerd to swoop in and carry her off over his shoulder.”

Ben scrunched up his nose. “You’re really set on this carrying over the shoulder scenario. You know that’s not the go to for every heterosexual happenstance right?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Tell that to like every Nicholas Sparks movie ever made.”

Ben sighed defeatedly, grabbing a beer from the fridge and then offering one to Poe. He checked the clock, Rey should be here anytime. She had mentioned she would be going to work for a little bit before she came home, and Ben wondered futilely if it was possible he could get through this interaction without Poe realizing she lived here. 

He sat beside Poe on the couch, ignoring Poe’s mirrored exclamation of the TV as he shouted, “I’m pickle Riccccck!” He ran he his hands through the thick tufts of fur at Kylo’s hip, scratching down to his side as Kylo squirmed appreciatively.

“You’ve seen this episode like nineteen times.” Ben said.

“Yet it never gets old. Dude, when he slaughters those fucking rats I just die every time.” Poe said happily. 

“Sometimes I think you’re still fourteen.” Ben said, rolling his eyes. 

“Says the guy who jerked it to a girl’s sweater last week.” Poe replied deviously, turning to give Ben a smug look.

“I hate you.” Ben groaned.

“Aw, I hate you too darling.” He said sweetly, blowing Ben a kiss.

Ben heard the front door open then, then the sound of Rey’s shoes hitting the floor as she came around the corner to where they were sitting. She was wearing _overalls_ of all things. _Dirty_  overalls at that. Where the fuck did she work? Ben realized then he hadn’t even asked. He was now _very_ curious. Her hair was pulled up onto a messy bun, loose tendrils clinging to her face from sweat. She’d earned her pay wherever she’d been. She looked fucking delicious.

She smiled at Ben, then noticed Poe sitting beside him and offered him a grin as well. She bent to rub at Kylo’s chin, cooing softly at the shaggy beast. “Hey, Poe. Good to see you.” She turned and took in the show they were watching, her face lighting up. “Oh! Is this Pickle Rick? I fucking love this episode!” 

Poe clutched his chest dramatically as he let out a content sigh. “Honey, if I was straight I’d marry the fuck out of you.”

She laughed prettily, wiping her forehead with her wrist before turning to Ben. “Hey is it alright if I shower before we start? I got pretty dirty today.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Great. I’m just going to grab some clothes from my room then I’ll shower. I’ll be out in like fifteen.” She told him brightly.

Ben groaned internally, feeling Poe go still beside him. So much for that. He gave Rey another nod, accompanied with a tight smile and she flounced off to her room, opening the door and grabbing clothes before shutting it back and heading for the bathroom. The pair of them said nothing until they heard the telltale sounds of the shower.

Ben sighed, turning to take in Poe’s shocked expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open... he basically looked broken. 

“Go ahead and freak out.” Ben said wearily. 

“What. The. _Fuck.”_  Poe all but shrieked, causing Kylo to jump up and roll off the couch. He woofed aggravatedyly, giving Poe what could only be called a disgruntled look before moseying off towards Ben’s bedroom. 

“I know. I _know.”_  Ben groaned.

“ _Ben._ She’s _living_  here?” Poe exclaimed. “How in the hell did that happen?”

Ben scrubbed a hand over his face. Letting out an exhausted breath as he launched into the story of all that had happened in the last few days. Poe listened quietly, letting out a low whistle when Ben had finished. 

“I mean, I don’t want to state the obvious here... but there was a _perfect_  shoulder carry moment somewhere in there that you missed.” Poe laughed. 

“I swear to all that is holy I _will_  punch you.” Ben snapped. 

Poe shook his head, still laughing softly as he raised his hands in truce. “Sorry, sorry I couldn’t resist. Still, man that’s insane. How fucking lucky are you?”

Ben scoffed. “I wouldn’t call it lucky. Stuck in the same house with the girl of my dreams and can’t touch her because we’re just _friends_.”

Poe leaned forward, putting his chin on his fist in thought. “I don’t know about that. She took you to dinner right? That’s something.”

Ben shook his head. “She made it abundantly clear she only thought of me as a friend. Besides, she’s just been through the breakup of a lifetime. She doesn’t need any more complications... and that’s all I am.”

“Don’t sell yourself short man, sounds to me like you might be exactly what she needs.” Poe said encouragingly. 

Ben heard the shower shut off in the bathroom, and he pressed a finger to his lips to signal Poe to drop it. “Not a word.” He said quietly. “I know how you like to stir shit up.”

Poe gasped dramatically. “Who, me? Never.”

The door opened shortly after, Rey looking fresh faced with still wet hair and wearing a soft pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She padded into the living room, regarding them cheerfully. 

“You ready to teach me something?” She asked.

Poe snickered, earning him a pointed look from Ben. He stood from the couch, leaving Poe to his show and following Rey into the kitchen. They sat at the table, Ben pulling his notes from his bag as well a new worksheet he had drawn up. 

They set to work going over the problems, Rey surprising him by making it through several without even needing his help. She was already making significant progress, and Ben couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride. 

Poe peeked over at them from his spot on the couch every so often, catching Ben’s eyes and offering a wicked grin. Ben wanted to throttle his friend, he knew he was enjoying this far more than he should.  To his credit, he let them work in peace, never interrupting. When it was obvious they were wrapping up however, Poe stood from the couch, ambling into the kitchen and leaning against the fridge. 

“All done?” He asked.

Rey nodded. “Yeah, I think I may actually be getting this.”

“You’re doing so good, seriously. Catching on must faster than most.” Ben assured her. 

“It’s all thanks to you though, I’d still be scrambling otherwise.” She replied gratefully. 

Poe watched the exchange with a Cheshire grin, practically bursting at the seams. He turned to Ben, looking the picture of innocence as he spoke.

“So, Ben. I completely forgot to tell you. Kaydel called back, she’d love to go on a date. She’s free this Saturday if you want to give her a call?” He said.

Ben was taken aback, it taking several seconds for him to remember that he’d told Poe he was open to a date with his cousin last week. Why was he bringing this up now? Knowing Poe, he was up to something.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, I’d completely forgotten.” He glanced at Rey, who was staring down at her worksheet pointedly. “I guess I’ll... I guess I’ll give her a call.”

It felt odd even thinking about doing so after what had happened in the last week, but Ben knew he was the one who had brought it up in the first place. It would be rude to back out now. Besides, it wasn’t as if Rey would care in the slightest. She would probably be relieved to think he wasn’t harboring some secret attraction to her given their living arrangements. Even if that wasn’t true. 

Poe clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ll text you her number. You’re going to love her, you have _so_  much in common.”

Rey glanced up at Ben, catching his eye and giving him an even look that gave nothing away. She pulled her lip between her teeth, chewing slightly on the plump flesh and Ben’s eyes instinctually dropped to the movement. He swallowed nervously, wondering if she wanted to say something. She didn’t, instead standing from the table and saying that she needed something from her room. She told Ben thanks again for the session, and strode out of the kitchen and down the hall.

When they heard her bedroom door click shut, Poe grinned widely at Ben, rubbing his hands together as if his plans were coming together perfectly.

“What the fuck was that about? What are you up to?” Ben asked suspiciously. 

“Me? Oh, nothing. I just think it might do Rey some good to see that you have options.” Poe said matter of factly.

Ben sighed deeply. “Did you just pimp out your cousin as part of a scheme?”

Poe had the good grace to look partly offended. “Of course not. It’s just a first date. It’s not like you’re betrothed to Kaydel or some shit. I’m just saying maybe seeing you out with another girl will have Rey seeing you in a different light. If not, well, worse comes to worse you actually hit it off with Kaydel and I win either way.”

Ben shook his head. “You’re kind of devious.”

Poe laughed, then tapped a finger to his chin as if in deep thought. “This is going to be better than reality television. Maybe I’ll come hang out with Rey Saturday night while you’re gone. See you off.. get a front row seat to Rey’s reaction.” 

“I can’t decide if I should hug you or throttle you.” Ben said, laughing softly despite himself.

Poe clapped him on the shoulder, grinning wickedly. “Never fear Ben, I’m going to make sure your days of defiling sweaters are far behind you.”

Ben groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face in exasperation. “Throttle, Poe. I’m leaning towards throttle.”

Poe laughed, turning back to the show and Ben’s mind drifted to under his bed. He really did need to wash his sin off of her sweater and find a way to return it.

Maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Poe is the best enabler there ever was.


	16. Operation Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Please note that this chapter is over 7000 words long. We aren’t sorry. It ran away from us. *shrugs*

* * *

 

It was an easy decision for Rey to skip out on the rest of Ben’s workouts that week. It was easy, too tempting seeing him exude all the muscle and power that he normally hid away. She couldn’t trust herself not to act like a stupid fool at the sight of his well toned body. She did try to fit a small run into her schedule, even if it was between classes, just to try to build up her stamina so Ben wouldn’t have to slow down so much to run with her the next time they ran together. 

If there was a next time. 

It was also an easy decision for Rey to fall in love with living with Ben. He had been hiding his personality nearly as well as his physique and as she got to know him more she could see him unfurl, reveal more of himself to her. And what she saw of him shined like the stars he studied so much. He had made her tacos on Thursday night after spending the good side of two hours helping her study for the Physics final. The tacos were amazing, better than anything Rey had before, but what had stolen her heart was Ben. He had cranked up “Despacito” on a loop while cooking, waggling his eyebrows at her as he mimed the opening guitar. Rey had sat at the table, still looking over Ben’s notes as she watched, snickering as he danced in the kitchen. He knew all the words. Of course he did. 

Rey giggled, hiding her face in her Physics textbook as he chopped the onions and cilantro to the beat. There was that familiar flare of want that thrummed through her, steady and unchanging as she watched him wiggle his hips. It wasn’t until he frisbeed a taco shell at her face that she screeched in laughter and joined him the kitchen. Kylo had woven around them, his wagging tail nearly knocking Rey over as he hunted for stray scraps. Rey snuck him some of the steak out of the pan when Ben turned his back.

There was no denying to herself that living with him felt good; her soul had spent years wandering, unsettled and lonely and this was the first time it had felt like it had found home. Which meant it would hurt that much more when she had to leave. The fact that Poe was setting him up on a date was a reminder, icy and cold through her heart. It shouldn’t affect her like this; Ben wasn’t hers. 

Only it felt like he was. No one else got to see the side of him that hip thrusted danced in the kitchen and sung in perfect Spanish. 

They drove to school together Friday, the Falcon sputtering slightly as they drove. She would have to look at that; it sounded like the fuel filter needing replacing. Ben’s gentle voice, deep and rumbly, broke through the silence. 

“You’ve been awful quiet since last night.” He murmured. “Nervous about seeing Hux in class today?” 

Rey chewed her lip thinking. She didn’t give two rat shits about Hux; there had been enough time and emotion wasted on him. It was the thought of Ben going on a date tomorrow with someone else on his arm that was eating her away inside. 

“Maybe a bit.” She deflected. “I don’t want him to start shit."

“He lays a hand on you and I’ll send in him through the wall.” Ben growled. 

“You can’t.” Rey sighed. “Hux’s family has so many connections to the school. He would get you thrown out.” 

“He could try.” He scoffed and Rey wrung her hands. Now she was nervous. It wasn’t until they were parked and Ben rested his hand gently on hers, making her jump, that she pulled herself out of her thoughts. 

“Don’t worry about it, Rey.” He said gently. “I won’t cause trouble with him. But-” Ben trailed off, his eyes falling on her neck. The bruises from Hux’s chokehold were nearly faded, healing to just a few dark smudges on her skin. She tried to not to shudder as Ben raised his hand to her neck, grazing a finger lightly over her skin as he pulled her hair back to expose them. “But like fuck if I stand by and let him do anything like that again.” He continued. Ben’s voice was quiet, but she could sense the fury that he held within him. 

Rey nodded, ignoring the trail of heat Ben’s touch left on her skin. “Wanna meet for lunch again?” She asked. “Same table?”

Ben shrugged. “Works for me. I’ll pick up something up for us between classes.” 

“I’ll pay you back...” Rey blushed. “And I still want to know what rent my portion of the rent is.”

“Landlord hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” Ben mumbled. “But I’ll let you know... and lunch is on me.” 

“You can’t keep paying for everything.” Rey argued. Ben only shot her a smirk as they left the car headed into campus. 

“You can do a load of laundry at home in return for lunch.” He teased. “We’re almost out of towels.” 

“Fine.” Rey huffed, knowing full well she was the cause of the towel shortage. There was a good pile of them in her hamper from her showers; she always used one for her hair and one for the rest of her. 

Rey smiled at him, waving as their paths split. She watched as he shuffled off, the wind blowing his thick shaggy hair in all directions around his face and he hunched his shoulders from the chill. She could see a few girls giggle at him as he passed them and Rey frowned. If they had seen him working the weights in the gym like she had, they wouldn’t be laughing, that was for sure. 

The morning seemed to drag and Rey found herself counting down minutes until she could run into the library and be with Ben again. She practically bolted as soon as her class was out and ran down to the library where Ben was waiting with his trademark lopsided grin and chopsticks. They devoured the sushi that Ben had brought in before heading towards Physics class. 

“Hey.” He nudged her with his elbow as they walked to Jefferson building. He passed her a note folded over a few times and Rey cocked her eyebrow, bemused. She opened it, her face immediately scrunching with a grin. 

_Sit next to me in Physics?_

_Check box your answer._

Y       or      N

[  ]           [  ]

Rey beamed at him. “Of course I’ll sit next to you. It’s not like I want to sit next to Hux ever again.” 

Ben smiled before coughing. “You have to check box it. Note says.” 

Rey rolled her eyes playfully, pulling a pen from her pocket and putting a check in the box for ‘Y’. “There. Happy?” She handed the note back to him as he opened the door for her. 

He pocketed the note and as they filed into the room Rey made a beeline for Ben’s corner, taking the seat next to where he normally sat. She could see the tips of his ears redden where they peeked out from his hair as he sat next to her. Rey could feel Hux enter before he showed up, his bad attitude filling the room like a stench and Ben tensed beside her. It only took seconds for Hux’s eyes to spot them and he sneered. 

Rey felt like vomiting for every moment that she had chosen to stay with that weasel. She should have dumped him long ago. 

“Looks like the “shit stain” found himself a street rat.” Hux said loudly, the whole room turning. “How do you like fucking my scraps,  _Solo_?”

Ben’s fist tightened as he sat beside her. Rey nudged him lightly with her knee and he took a deep breath. 

“Ben and I aren’t like that...” Rey defended. “But I’d fuck Ben a thousand times over before I let you come anywhere near me again.”

She thought she heard Ben wheeze slightly. 

“Even fucking Solo would want nothing to do with you once he’s stuck his pinky dick in your loose cavern.” Hux snarled and Rey flushed in embarrassment. “It’d be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway. I bet-“

“That’s enough, Hux.” Ben sounded from behind Rey. 

“Aren’t you a good little guard dog.” Hus threw his bag in his chair and took a step towards Rey. Ben immediately stood, his back straight as he filled out as much space as possible. Hux’s face blanched as Ben took a step out of his chair. Rey wanted to reach out and grab Ben’s enormous hand as he stood by her desk. 

“Guard dog?” Ben laughed. “No, she has a guard dog at home. He would chew your arm off if you try anything with Rey.” Ben took at slight step in Hux’s direction and Hux flinched. “I’m worse than her guard dog. I’m her friend and you have no idea the resources I have access to.”

“Are you fucking threatening me?” Hux’s eyes glinted and Rey felt a pinch of fear. 

She had seen that look before, when his hands were clutched around her neck. She instinctually reached out, grasping Ben’s hand with both of her own and his attention turned, zeroing in on her instead. 

“You ok?” He asked softly. He must have noticed the panic on her face. 

She nodded and Ben cleared his throat, sliding back into the seat next to her. He didn’t let go of her hand and Hux stared at where they were connected, fuming. 

“So, you’re a cum stain  _and_  a pussy.” He started. Ben ignored him, squeezing Rey’s hand gently as he pulled out their notes and his book. 

“Solo, you couldn’t be anymore-“

“Armitage Hux!” Professor Ackbar’s voice rang out over the room. “Class has now begun and I will not have you disrupting it with your petty high school drama. Either sit down and shut it or get the hell out of my classroom.” 

The rest of the class laughed and Rey couldn’t help but smile as Hux flushed an embarrassing shade of pink. He grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door with a huff as he went. Hopefully he will drop the class and she wouldn’t have to deal with him again. 

“Now that the drama is over.” Professor Ackbar sighed. “Let’s get to work.” He started passing back the assignments from last week and Rey held her breath as he approached her and Ben, glancing casually at where her hand was nestled in his. “Nice job, Ms. Saule.” Her paper had a 92% on it and her blood rushed though her body in triumph. He paused before leaving and gave them both a pointed look. “Looks like that’s two changes for the better.” Rey blushed, slowly pulling her hand free of Ben’s warmth as she prepped to take notes. 

She missed its tingly contact and she clenched her hand in its absence. 

They ordered pizza that night, Ben slightly confused at Rey’s enthusiasm when he said his favorite was Sal’s. She settled in on the couch with her gooey slice, making room for Ben as he headed to join her with his own pizza and drinks. He let her pick the movie again and she picked the new Tarzan one, starring the blond Swede. She wanted to see how they pulled off casting a fair European for a role that is usually dominated by the dark haired and brooding. 

Rey never got the chance to make a fair opinion; Ben was a constant distraction. He shifted closer to her, his large thigh sending jolts of fire through her body where it made contact. She wanted to curl up in his lap, press herself against his wide chest and wrap his arms around her until she was fully enveloped by him and his safe warm heart. 

She was falling. Hard. 

Rey tried to pay attention to the shirtless man on the TV, but couldn’t, her mind was swirling, fully engrossed with the man beside her in his oversized shirt that said, “Oh no, not again.”, with a falling plant and whale illustration. She couldn’t stop staring at the soft waves of his hair and the line his nose made as he watched the movie. She was mesmerized by the gentle pout of his lips and every time he pushed them together, pulling his lower lip into his mouth for a moment, she wanted to lean forward and draw it back out with a kiss. 

“You nervous for your date tomorrow?” She asked gently, pushing his thigh with her toes. 

He broke away from the movie to glance at her. “Oh-uh. No. Not really.” 

“Well, that’s good, right?” Rey nudged as her heart plummeted. “Do you know where you’re going to take her?”

“Movie, I think.” He did his lip clench. “Why? Where would you go on a date?”

“Not a movie.” Rey made a face. “That’s like, third date level when it’s ok to start getting a little handsy. Not a first date. You don’t get to know someone by sitting in a dark room, not talking and staring at a screen.”

Ben opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it. “I haven’t thought of it like that. Good point.” 

“I would go bowling.” Rey laughed. “Nothing like a little friendly competition to get to know someone. Plus, they usually have arcade games. I would own your ass at air hockey, Solo.”

“Put your money where your mouth is, Saule.” He teased, dimples crinkling as he smiled at her. 

She pushed his leg with her feet as a retort but he caught, pulling them gently into his lap as he went back to staring at the movie. Rey’s heart went from an excited thrum to an EDM rave as he absentmindedly squeezed her arches. Her mind was screaming, “Don’t go on the date - take me instead”, but her mouth stayed welded shut, too afraid of rejection to cooperate.                                                   

She lay awake that night, after the movie had ended and they both had shuffled off to bed. Kylo went with Ben into his big master bedroom and Rey stared at the ceiling alone in quiet contemplation. Rey had been concerned at first that she was just rebounding, that it was too soon after Hux. After spending so much time with Ben though... she realized her heart had been empty and lonely for a long time, that she had emotionally ended her relationship with Hux long before she did so mentally. She had been with him far too long, only staying for her own sense of self preservation. 

It was different now, now she was ready. She  _wanted_  to be loved again. Rey wanted those moments; kissing on a lazy morning and warm hugs on cold nights, silly inside jokes in a crowded bar with sweet lazy walks home; she wanted them all. With every passing day... she realized she might want them with Ben. He treated her so well already; she couldn’t imagine how it could be any better if she was actually  _with_  him. 

All the more reason to try to find out. 

Rey threw back her covers, tired of trying to ignore the call of nature as she padded to the bathroom. She didn’t bother to turn on the hall light as she knew the way in the dark at this point. Ben’s room was silent and she contemplated feigning a nightmare to go huddle up next to him as she used the facilities in the dark. She was just finishing up, still tucked away into the dark of the room when she heard Ben’s door slam open. 

“I waited for twenty fucking minutes in the cold for you to do your thing, nothing!  _Now_  you have to pee. It’s one in the morning, by the way!” She heard him grumble in a harsh whisper as Kylo came down the hall, nails clacking on the hardwood floors. 

Rey couldn’t help but grin as she watched Kylo stop in front of her bathroom to wait for his master. 

“Shit. I at least need to throw on underwear.” He swore from his room. Kylo whuffed loudly, complaining. “Quiet, you mongrel. You’ll wake Rey.” 

Bloody hell. Ben Solo slept naked. 

Kylo looked directly into the bathroom, seeing Rey cowering in the dark and she could have sworn the furry beast rolled his eyes before he growled. 

“Alright, hellhound.” Ben grumbled, stepping into the hall. “Let’s go.” Ben joined Kylo standing in front of the bathroom and Rey quickly ducked behind the door. She could still see him, clearly lit by the light of his room and she had to bite her lip to keep from making a lewd noise aloud.

Ben Solo in a tank at the gym was wonderful, but Ben Solo dressed only in tight boxer briefs was fucking delicious. The light played off of the well defined muscles in his back, leaving shadows in the sculpted divots. His waist was wide, but narrow in relation to the broad line of his shoulders and his back muscles were built up enough to leave a small valley where his spine was nestled, leading to a sloping rear. Rey wanted to run her fingers, her tongue, anything down his skin. 

Who knew Ben hid such wonders beneath his big, baggy clothes?

Kylo whuffed again and Ben turned, glancing in the direction where Rey was hidden and giving her a clear view of his front. She felt as if she needed to clutch her hat and pearls before fainting dead away. It was as if he was sculpted from marble, a rendering of the very definition of Adonis. There was a large scar that curved, nearly bisecting his abdomen on his right side, but for some reason it only enhanced his appeal to Rey. She wanted to follow the trail of the scar with her tongue, appreciating every inch of him. He was built, but not overly so and Rey longed to run her hands down his chest, where a fuzzy patch crept up from his waistband of his-

Rey put her hand over her mouth as she swallowed in eyefuls of him, including the fabric that did little to hide the thick length of what was clearly his cock. He wasn’t fully hard, just swollen slightly to one side and Rey gawked as she mentally calculated the size in relation to the rest of him. She had envisioned he had to be at least above average in order to match his general hugeness, but her imagination had clearly let her down. There was a throbbing, a wetness pooling between her legs as she slipped her gaze over the rest of him, thick sturdy thighs and strong calves; Ben didn’t skip a leg day in his life. 

Her body seemed to roll in want as she took him in, hidden behind the door. 

“C’mon, you big pooch.” Ben growled and Kylo finally relented, leaving the hallway with his master in tow. Rey waited until she could hear them leave through the back door and she shimmied across the hall, closing her bedroom door behind her with a soft click. Her heart was thundering in her chest, a chariot race of hooves beating out a steady rhythm as she tried to still her breathing and ignore the whining ache between her legs. 

It was absolute now, an undeniable fact that she wanted Ben Solo in her life, her heart, and especially in her bed. 

She was still pressed to her door when she head Ben and Kylo return, holding her breath as she heard him pause just outside. What was he doing? Part of her, and a very large part at that, wanted to fling open the door and invite him inside. It would be so easy... almost as easy as it might be for him to turn her down. He had a date tomorrow for Christ’s sake. Obviously Ben only saw her as a friend. She wanted to change that. If only she knew how.

She heard him finally continue onwards, Kylo following behind as she heard them return to his room and his door click shut. It was only then that she was able to release the pent up breath she had been holding. She squeezed her thighs together, a dull ache between them as liquid pooled. Bloody hell she was so damned turned on she didn’t know what to do with herself. Or rather, she  _did,_ but it surely wasn’t helping her pining to continue using Ben as fuel for her fevered daydreams. 

Shaking her head slightly, she padded to her bed, knowing there was no way she wasn’t going to indulge herself. This was her hell and she would burn deliciously. She pulled off her underwear, letting them hook around her ankle as she bent her knees beneath the covers. Her fingers found her swollen clit, swiping at it heavily and hissing through her teeth at the relief it brought. 

The image of Ben outlined through his underwear was burned into her brain, as well as the rest of his ridiculously perfect body. He was a god damned work of art and she was both infuriated and grateful that he’d hidden it so well. She couldn’t imagine the competition she’d be facing if the other girls knew. 

She rubbed a deep circle into the swollen bud, reveling in the tiny shock it sent through her. God, Ben with his wide chest and his unkempt hair... he put the blonde Swede to shame. They could have easily cast  _Ben_ as their Tarzan and the women of the world would have rejoiced.

_Rey swiped her machete at the thick vine that blocked her path, wiping the sweat from her brow before tucking it back into the sheath on her belt. She had been in this jungle for the greater part of a week yet, and still no sign of the elusive Mangani apes. Her father was certain that they were a myth, and she was desperate to prove him wrong._

_The funds from the grant they’d received were running dangerously low, and already her father had given up. He was back at the camp now with their armed guards, contemplating packing up. She had snuck away in the early afternoon, determining that if need be should would find them herself._

_She was beginning to regret her decision now, the heat beating down on her and causing sweat to seep through the material of her sleeveless white button down. She had rolled the hems of her tan shorts as high as she could muster, trying to allow air to her heated skin. Her toes had begun to grow sore inside her hiking boots, and she stopped for a moment to curl them inside the confines of her shoes for relief._

_Stilled, she heard the telltale signs of rushing water nearby, and she strained her ears to determine its origin. She took off towards the sound, the thought of cooling herself having her filled with excitement. The sound only grew in decibel, a steady roar that was telling._

_Rey wasn’t surprised when she came upon the rushing waterfall in the clearing, it tumbling over a high cliff into a large pool below. It looked heavenly, and she smiled at the thought of indulging in it. She stripped her shirt and shorts, not worrying in the slightest about passerby as the only other people on this island were miles away at her camp. She shucked off her socks and boots, and laid her clothes in a pile along with her machete and the small pistol she kept at her belt for predators._

_Standing at the edge of the water in her undergarments, she dipped a toe into the surprisingly clear water, shivering at the cool rush that met her there. This was bliss. She took a few steps back, getting a running start before jumping into the deeper part of the pool. She broke the surface with a gasp, the cold water feeling wonderful in this humid place._

_Rey let her body float atop the water as she glided over its surface on her back. She kicked her legs idly, matched with the slow paddling of her arms to keep her afloat. She closed her eyes contentedly, allowing the water to soothe her aching muscles. She lay that way for a very long time, content to spend a good part of her day here._

_A rustling above drew her attention, and her eyes flew open to look in its direction. A nearby brush was still shaking with the force of whatever had passed through it, and Rey pulled herself to a more upright position in the water to assess. The last thing she needed was to be stuck in the water, defenseless against a predator that might be lurking nearby. She slowly made her way back to the shore, her eyes never leaving the spot where she’d seen movement. When she reached her possessions, she pulled herself up onto the bank and slid the pistol from its holster._

_There. More movement in the brush, nearer now. She pointed the gun at the place where the bushes rattled and clicked back the hammer to ready the gun. Her finger hovered over the trigger, her heart hammering as she awaited whatever was hiding._

_She could never have been prepared for what came out of them. She saw his wild hair first, dark and thick and hanging low in his eyes. His head rose from the brush, his impossibly long arms parting the branches as he tentatively stepped out. His wide chest was uncovered, broad and tanned and bare. For a moment she thought he might be nude, but when he stepped out of the brush she realized he was covered with a tint pelt of animal hide, a loin cloth that looked of his own making. His face was half covered by his mane of unkempt hair, but she saw a proud nose angling out of the mass. She saw full lips that rested just below, his tanned skinned beyond adorned with several beauty marks._

_From what she could tell the man was beautiful, and large, so impossibly large. She lowered her gun slightly, confusion marring her features. Where had he come from?_

Real life Rey was prolonging this trail of her imagination, tracing slow, languid circles into her clit as she imagined Ben in a classic Tarzan outfit. The image made her flush with need, but she maintained the pace she’d set, wanting to see this daydream to its end. 

_“Who are you?” She asked._

_He pushed his hair from his eyes, revealing expressive, chocolate brown eyes under a deep brow that was furrowed in confusion. He didn’t answer, his expression pulled in such a way that had Rey thinking he didn’t understand the question._

_“Do you speak English?” She asked._

_Again, silence. Did this man live here? His eyes flicked downwards, and it was then she remembered she was barely clothed. She blushed, racing to pull her clothing back on. It was only when she was fully dressed again could she look at him, finding him staring down at her intensively, having watched her the entire time._

_She pointed to chest. “Rey.”_

_He continued to look at her in befuddlement, and she repeated the action, gesturing to her entire self before stating her name once more. His mouth parted slightly, his hand coming up to wave towards her as he repeated, “Rey.”_

_His voice was deep and masculine, a perfect fit for a specimen such as him. Rey cleared her throat at the fluttering sensation hearing it did to her, and nodded in approval._

_She pointed towards him, then let her hands wave widely at the expense of the jungle beyond. “Live here?”_

_His eyes followed her hands, it taking several moments for her to properly belay her question before he understood. He thumped his chest, and Rey could only assume that meant yes. He repeated the action towards her, gesturing to the space in question, as if asking if she lived there too. She shook her head no, waving her arms in protest._

_“Looking”, she pointed to her eye, “for Gorillas.” She went down in her knuckles, trying to properly express her intent._

_His eyes went wide with understanding, a grunt escaping him as well as a series of oops that reminded her vaguely of a primate. He gestured to her, waving her to follow as he took off into the jungle. Questioning whether or not it was a good idea, she ultimately threw caution to the wind, clutching her weapon tight as she ran after him._

_He was so impossibly fast, she almost lost him several times. When he lost sight of her, he would stop to scale the length of a tree, hanging from a branch so that she could catch him again. It took half an hour for them to reach his destination, Rey sweating hard and out of breath from having ran so hard for so long. He had stopped just outside a clearing, and he pulled away the thick brush that blocked their path to allow her entry._

_Rey’s mouth fell open in a gasp, the space filled with dozens of Mangani lazing about in their nests. They were massive creatures, towering over even her broad new friend. She smiled happily, tears threatening to form in her eyes as joy swept through her. She had done it. She had found them. Or rather, he had led her to them. Rey turned suddenly, throwing her arms around the strange man in gratitude. He stiffened at first, not understanding what was happening but then his hands case to rest on her hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of her shorts._

_They moved upwards, sliding under the hem of her shirt to ghost over her bare skin and Rey gasped at the contact. She pulled away, shocked that he’d been so bold but realizing that the man probably had very little social skills with other humans._

_His face read confusion once more and she gently shook her head, willing him to understand. His brow remained furrowed, and she instead pulled out her camera from the tiny pack at her belt. She snapped several photos of the apes, keeping close to the large man so as not to cause them any distress. She then snapped a few photos of the man himself, knowing that such a discovery as him would be important. He sat quietly while she worked, spending the next hour documenting the apes behavior and patterns on a tiny recorder. Her voice seemed to fascinate him, and he stared at her mouth as she spoke as if enraptured._

_Rey wanted to never leave this place, but thick storm clouds had begun to gather overhead, and she knew a downpour was inevitably coming. It had snuck up on her, and she tried to express to the man with gestures that she needed to leave. She pointed to the sky, then towards the jungle in the direction where she was camped. He stared back at her stonily, pointing towards the sky again and then back behind the apes clearing where she could just make out the mouth of a small cave._

_Rey shook her head, her father would be worried sick if she didn’t return. She pointed towards her camp once more, but the man wrapped a wide hand around her arm, then cupping her jaw to turn her face towards the sky. It was much darker than she’d originally thought, the clouds swirling angrily as lightning flashed just beyond the habitat, heading towards them fast. She understood then what he was trying to say, they’d never make it in time._

_She glanced towards the cave, then back at the strange man. He had not tried to harm her thus far, and she had her weapons if something went amiss. She didn’t see how she had any other choice. Already fat drops of water had begun to fall from the sky, and thunder pounded angrily above, almost directly overhead now. He pulled at her wrist, urging her to follow._

_He led her to the mouth of the cave and beyond, pulling her inside just as the sky opened up. There was a woven bed of soft banana tree leaves, and she determined that this was where he slept. He pulled her further inside, and her foot caught on a large rock, causing her to tumble forward. He was instantly there, catching her as she went down and causing her instead to land in the center of his broad chest. He was stunningly firm beneath her touch, and she swallowed nervously as she inevitably felt the rest of him pressed tightly against her._

_His brow, forever furrowed, softened slightly as his hands rested at her waist once more. Again she felt his fingers sliding under her shirt to touch her bare skin, and she reasoned that he was only curious, having probably never seen another person before. She gently tried to push away, but he held her to him. His hand came to her face, his finger tracing her lips as if trying to memorize their shape. It then drug along the length of her jaw, down the slim column of her neck._

_Rey’s skin felt flushed where he touched her, and she was riddled with confusion towards the physical response she felt for him, a stranger no less. When his finger toyed with the collar of her shirt, moving to trace her exposed collarbone she shuddered, scrambling out of his grasp and pressing herself against the opposite wall of the cave._

_Her eyes dropped to the cloth that covered him, and her mouth fell open when she found it now tented. He was aroused. She tried to reason with herself that this was only the result of his biology- had he never seen a woman before? Despite her logic she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the pitched fabric between his legs. He was as massive below as he was everywhere else._

Rey’s mind flashed from her lucid fantasy to the image of Ben’s semi erect cock outlined in the tight confines of his underwear. A small moan escaped her, and she bit her fist to staunch it, picking up the pace she pound out between her legs. 

_Rey’s breath caught when the wild man reached beneath the cloth, taking himself in hand and stroking lightly. All the while he stared at her intensely, and Rey could do nothing but watch as the cloth moved over his pumping fist. She wanted to look away but physically couldn’t. She had never seen something so carnal in all her life. Her sexual experiences had been few and far between thanks to her work, and she could say without a doubt that this was the single most sexual experience of her life._

_Despite her principles she felt a dull ache form between her legs as she watched the wild man pleasure himself to the sight of her. Her hands clutched the rock behind her as if to hold her in place. He took a step towards her, her heart hammering in her chest as she squeezed her thighs together against the pressure there. She knew deep down she should be terrified, disgusted even, but all she felt was the thrumming of her own arousal._

_He was so close now, his hand still grasped firmly around his own length. She felt his breath against her ear as he leaned in, his tongue swiping a path on her neck. She groaned, her knees bucking and threatening to fall. His free arm snaked around her waist, steadying her and holding her to him so he could continue to assault her neck._

_Rey knew she should protest. She should push him away. She didn’t know the man’s name. She didn’t even know if he_ had  _a name. All her logic was for naught against the heated desire she felt for this beautiful stranger from the jungle. He leaned back, his brow set deep once more as he released his hold on his massive cock. He brought it instead to the collar of her shirt, hooking a finger into the dip there and pulling forcefully. Buttons scattered about the cave floor, and Rey gasped audibly at his audacity. He had already moved on to pull at her bra, and was tugging at the front clasp impatiently._

_Rey was frozen in shock. She could stop this, or she could give in to her newfound wantonness. Who would know? It wasn’t as if this man would tell anyone. She put her hand atop his, stowing it away. He looked at her with confusion, and she brought her hands to the clasp of her bra to undo it herself. Her eyes never left his as she bared her breasts to him, pushing the remnants of her shirt off her shoulders, her bra following closely. His nostrils flared at the sight of her bare chest, and his large hand instantly came up to cover her breast in exploration. She arched into his palm, the heat of it a delicious sensation that nothing compared to._

_He was still impatient, his hand dropping to the band of her shorts and tugging, eager to see more of her. Her hesitation thrown to the wind, her arousal too encompassing at this point to allow for embarrassment, she popped open the button of her shorts before sliding them and her underwear down in one stroke. His mouth parted slightly, his breath coming out in huffs as he reached between her legs. He cupped her soaking pussy with the width of his palm, running the massive appendage through her folds as he familiarized himself with her._

_Rey moaned at his aggressive actions, and she couldn’t take much more of his fumbling exploration. She needed more. Now. She reached for the cloth that still covered him, tugging at the thick pelted string at his hip to let loose the tie. It fluttered downwards, revealing the rigid length of his cock jutting up towards his navel. Her eyes widened at his impressive size, and she reached to run her hands down the length of him. He thrust into her hand, dewy drops of liquid sliding against her palm._

_He spun her then, wheeling her to face the wall and she gripped the stones for support. He bent her back slightly, exposing her glistening pussy to him before running the hard length of his cock through her soaking folds. She moaned at the heat of him sliding over her throbbing clit, and when she felt the thick head at her entrance she thrust back, impaling herself on him._

_He groaned, bending at the waist as his skin met hers. He wasted no time, pounding into her with the force of the storm that raged outside. It was not in his nature to be gentle. He thrust into her wildly, his balls slapping heavily against her aching sex as she felt the wide head pounding at her womb deep inside. She struggled to hold on against the onslaught of his brutal thrusts, feeling every inch of him as he moved in and out of her._

Rey was assaulting her clit with full force now, the image of Ben’s thick cock pounding away inside her enough to have her gasping. She felt her orgasm right at the edge, and she let loose a series of tiny gasps as it crested to its peak.

_Rey had never come from penetration alone but like this, with this strange man with no name, she felt a powerful orgasm building deep inside her. His hands gripped her hips viciously, and deep in her mind she felt herself hoping they bruised. She wanted the reminder. She felt him tensing, his thrusts somehow increasing in tempo. Her own release was moving to crescendo, white hot pressure just there at the edge._

_She screamed when it took her, the force of it powerful enough to rid the air from her lungs. She spasmed around him, her pussy clamping down on his still thrusting cock. It was enough for him to find his own release, his hips pressing roughly to hers as he jerked into her, jets of warmth shooting into her as he claimed her._

_Her legs threatened to give way as he slid out of her, and he threw an arm under her legs to pull her up to his chest, cradling her. He brought her to his makeshift bed, tucking her into his side and pulling her close. She had no idea what she was going to tell her father, but she knew without a doubt she was leaving this island with more than she bargained for. She was keeping this wild man for herself._

Rey came violently, her entire body shaking as she continued to rub a pattern into her swollen clit, eliciting wave after wave of aftershock. Her back arched with the force of it, her head leaving the pillow as her teeth clenched tightly. When she was finally sated, she dropped back into the pillows, her eyes closing lazily as she didn’t even bother to replace her underwear. She turned to her side, half naked and only halfway content. 

Longing tore through her like she’d never felt before. She wanted the real thing. He was so close and yet so far away. Tomorrow he would be with another girl. Would he bring her back with him? Oh God, what if they... no. She couldn’t sit in this house if he took another girl into his room. Her chest ached at the very thought of it. 

Maybe... maybe it was time to take what she wanted. Ben liked her, didn’t he? Maybe she could show him that she was worthy of someone like him. For the first time in her life she felt like she might  _be_ worthy of him. She just had to figure out how to show him. No more second guessing what she did or didn’t deserve. From now on Rey would fight for what she wanted. She wanted Ben.

Operation Ben was a go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	17. Operation Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Sure hope Rey is able to get her _point _across. Actually, make that two points.__  
>  Fabulous mood board gifted to us by the lovely [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)! <3

* * *

 

Ben stretched languidly from beneath the covers, rolling directly into the massive pile of fur currently attached to him at the waist. Kylo snored softly, his breath ruffling Ben’s hair. Ben wrinkled his nose at Kylo’s awful breath, shoving the living furnace away lightly to try and allow himself room to breath. Kylo growled low in response, snuggling closer.

“I think I liked you better when you were an asshole.” Ben grumbled.

Kylo opened his eyes lazily, letting out a low woof in response. Ben scratched his ears, shaking his head. He finally managed to roll away from his bear of dog, swinging his legs over the side and searching the floor for a pair of shorts. He could hear Rey moving about beyond his room, and he smiled softly, finding he loved waking up knowing she was in the house.

He’d had quite the internal struggle the night before, standing outside her door on the way back from taking Kylo outside. It did odd things to him knowing that she was just across the hall. For a moment he could only stand just outside like a creep, wishing more than anything he was brave enough to just knock. What was be the worst that could happen? She could be uncomfortable. That’s what. He could ruin the easy air of friendship they’d attained. Not to mention what that would do for their living arrangement. She would leave for sure, and even if it drove him crazy, he loved having her here.

He sighed heavily, throwing on some clothes and leaving his room. He found her at the table eating a bowl of cereal, and he padded in after her to find his own breakfast.

“Morning.” He said sleepily, going straight to the fridge and opening it.

“Good morning!” She replied cheerfully from behind him. She was awfully chipper this morning.

Ben rummaged around in the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and taking a long swig straight from the carton. He turned to her mid drink; an action he immediately regret as it caused him to nearly choke on the beverage.

Rey sat at the table, her spoon in one hand and a study guide in the other, looking as if nothing was amiss. The only problem was, something _was_ amiss. For whatever reason Rey had not only decided to forego a bra this morning, but had slipped on a thin tank that did nothing to hide the fact. His eyes were glued to the taut buds jutting against the soft fabric, unable to look away for several seconds as his brain did all it could to keep from melting.

Did she not... did she not realize how enticing this was? Or had she simply gotten so comfortable with him that she didn’t see it as a big deal? Maybe because he had a date tonight? It was possible that she simply thought he was uninterested and therefore this was okay. Oh God, did she just see him as a brother figure? He wanted to groan in frustration.

She looked up from her bowl, catching his flabbergasted expression and tilting her head. He quickly disguised his gawking as a glance to her worksheet, trying desperately to not alert her to his creepiness.

“Pretty early for studying.” He said thickly.

She smiled brightly, shrugging as she leaned back in her chair. The action caused her shirt to stretch a little tighter across her breasts, and Ben could almost see the color of her nipples through the material. Did she really not realize what she was doing to him? If he didn’t get out of here fast she was going to get an eyeful in his shorts that would let her know _exactly_ how he was affected.

“Just getting a jumpstart. Tutoring this morning, right?” She asked.

He nodded dumbly. Oh no, he could _not_ get through a tutor session with her dressed like that. There was no fucking way. He cleared his throat, scrambling to avoid that particular torture.

“Yeah... hey I’m really craving some good coffee. How about we take our session to Binary Sunset? Might be nice to get out of the house.” He suggested.

She gave him a sly grin, nodding in assent. “Sure. That sounds great.”

His eyes had to be burning a hole in the spot on her face he’d fixed them on, refusing to let them stray lower. He coughed nervously, returning the juice back to the fridge. “Cool. Um, I’m just going to go shower then we can go.”

“Sounds great.” She said sweetly. “See you in a minute.”

He walked out of the kitchen, breakfast forgotten as he made a beeline for the shower. He had just finished rinsing off and throwing on his pants when his phone rang, his mother’s name blinking on the screen. Ben groaned; he had still not given her a solid answer on spring break. It was obvious he couldn’t go now, Rey was still adjusting to living here and he didn’t want to just leave her alone, especially with Hux prowling around. He would have to tell her he wasn’t making it home. Again.

A part of him was relieved he had a valid reason to skip out on the trip back to Texas. There were so many memories there, so many situations he wasn’t ready to confront. 

“Hello Mom.” He answered with a swipe on his phone.

“You mean you picked up my call twice in a row now? I need to go by a lottery ticket or something.” She chuckled. 

“Like you really need the winnings.” Ben snorted. 

“But the idea of it is so thrilling, don’t you think?” His mother laughed. “How are your classes going?”

“They’re fine. My perfect scores, ergo your bragging rights are unaffected.” Ben remarked dryly.

“You know I’m proud of you, sweetheart.” Leia said gently. “I’d love to see you and tell you that in person too.”

“I can’t make it.” Ben answered. His heart picked up its pace in his chest. He has never mentioned Rey to anyone other than Poe.

“I thought you’d said you’d try.” Leia sounded so disappointed and Ben sat down on his bed with a sigh.

“Well, I was honestly. But I just got a new roommate and I don’t want to leave them alone for the week.” Ben informed her.

“Bring him too!” Leia encouraged. “Lord knows we have enough guest rooms.”

“It’s a she.” Ben mumbled.

“You’re living with a girl?” His mother sounded gob smacked. “Wait, wait- a _girl_ is living with _you_? Heavens, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“She’s just a friend going through a hard time _Mother_ , so don’t you start projecting you life plans for me onto her.” Ben grumbled.

“What’s her name?” Leia continued, choosing not to acknowledge his statement.

Ben sighed. “Her name is Rey.”

“Rey!?” Leia shrieked. “As in the girl you’ve been in love with for a year, Rey!?”

“How the hell-“ Ben started, standing upright to yell into his phone. “Fucking _Poe_!”

“Watch your language mister. It’s not his fault you never tell us anything.” Leia scolded. “I guess it’s decided then. You _and_ your Rey will join us for spring break.”

“She’s probably going to say no.” Ben felt a wrenching in his heart at the idea of bringing Rey to his childhood home. He started pacing his room.

“Oh, I know you can be persuasive Benny.” Leia chuckled.

“I have a dog too...” Ben argued.

“When did you get so domestic Ben!” Leia squealed. “You tell me not to project my life plans but you’re making it so that I don’t have to. Bring the dog too!”

“He’s more of a small bear.” Ben fought.

“All the more reason. Han would love him, you know that.” She assured him. 

“Mom.” Ben rubbed his temples.

“I can’t wait to see you all. I’ll arrange everything and text you your flight time.” She prattled on.

“Mom.” Ben tried to get a word in.

“Oh, and see if Chewie will take some time off to come home too. Your father would love to see him.” She rambled.

“ _Mom_!” Ben nearly shouted. 

“Don’t you take that tone with your mother.” Leia defended. “Talk to Chewie for me, and I’ll call you later. I have to run, your father’s nurse is calling.”

The phone clicked and Ben was left with the lingering beeps in his ear. Fucking hell. His mom said he could be persuasive but it was only because he learned it from the best. He grumbled, flicking through his contacts. Poe was about to get it for meddling.  

When he returned to the kitchen, Rey was thankfully dressed more appropriately, and he had to stifle the urge to let out a relieved sigh. She was now in tight skinny jeans and an oversized thin sweater, one side sliding tantalizingly off her shoulder. Her outfit was appealing in a different way, but at least this one didn’t make him want to carry her off to his bedroom. She followed him out the door, them piling into his truck to make their way to the cafe. The thought of asking her to come home with him was weighing on his mind, but he kept his mouth shut for now. It wasn’t the right moment; not yet. 

The session was probably one of the most uncomfortable ones he’d ever experienced; his mind kept wandering back to the image of the way Rey’s nipples had pressed against her tank. It didn’t help that she seemed to be going out of her way to make him flustered. She sat next to him in the booth instead of across, seemingly taking every opportunity to lean closer to him to point at a problem, or to reach across the table for sugar. Once she even put her hand on his knee to steady herself as she pushed out of the booth to go to the restroom. If this was the result of Rey having gotten overly comfortable with him, than he wasn’t going to survive the week.

The god damned friend zone was going to be the death of him.

They ate an early lunch at the cafe before returning home, ordering when they’d made their way through the worksheets. She moved to sit across from him when their food arrived, and he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of relief. Her being so close to him was torture. She tore into her sandwich with gusto, and Ben couldn’t help but laugh when she moaned in appreciation between bites.

“Good?” He teased.

“Sho ghood.” She replied, her mouth full.

A dab of mustard hung in the corner of her mouth, and without thinking he reached out to wipe it away with his thumb. She paused when his thumb made contact, her eyes widening slightly. The small pat of yellow was now resting on his skin and he thought nothing of as he licked it off. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull and she swallowed. Damn it. He was being weird again.

“Sorry.” He said shyly. “I didn’t even think.”

“No!” She said quickly. “It’s okay. Thank you.”

An awkward silence ensued, and he ducked his head into his own plate, not knowing what to say. He took a bite of his burger instead, chewing thoughtfully.

Rey swallowed her bite, clearing her throat before speaking. “So, um. Excited about your date tonight?”

Oh, that. Ben frowned. He was nervous, but only because he didn’t know anything about the girl. “I guess? I don’t really know her. She’ll probably be disappointed when I show up.”

“Don’t do that.” Rey said with a frown.

“Do what?” Ben asked.

“Put yourself down like that. You’re amazing, Ben.” She said softly.

 _Then why aren’t I taking_ you _on this date._ He thought bitterly. “Yeah... I guess so.”

“Seriously, not many people would have helped me as much as you have. I’ll never be able to repay you.” She told him earnestly.

Ben waved her off. “Anyone decent would have done what I did.”

“No, Ben. There aren’t many people out there like you.” She assured him sadly.

Ben’s chest felt tight listening to Rey’s lack of faith in humanity. Her life experiences had given her such a bleak outlook. He was quiet, not knowing what else to say, and they are the rest of their food in comfortable silence. It wasn’t until his phone buzzed on the table was their reverie broken, interrupted by an incoming text from Finn.

He scrolled through it quickly, smiling mischievously as he read. He looked up at a curious Rey.

“Hey, didn’t Poe say he was coming over tonight to watch a movie with you?” He asked her.

She nodded, laughing. “Yeah, he texted me yesterday about it. I guess we’re best mates now?”

“Yeah, Poe kind of just adopts whoever he feels like. Anyway, would you be up to a little more company?” He asked with a wicked grin.

“Ben Solo, what are you up to?” She asked suspiciously.

He winked at her. “Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

 

Hours later, Ben was just finishing getting dressed for his date when he heard Poe enter the house. He heard him speaking to Rey in the living room, and he had to suppress the urge to rub his hands together like some sort of old fashioned villain as he thought of his scheme. Oh, he was going to pay Poe back _handsomely_ for all the shit he’d been throwing at him lately.

Ben had dressed in dark jeans, pairing it with a blue and white striped twill button down he hadn’t even known he owned. He found it pushed towards the back of his closet and couldn’t for the life of him remember buying it. It was a little too stifling for his tastes, and he knew without a doubt he’d be fiddling with his collar more than once tonight. He remembered how appreciative Rey had been when he’d dressed a little nicer during their dinner, and he wanted to see if a repeat performance would impress her just as much.

Why was he worrying about what Rey would think? His date was not with a Rey. It was with Kaydel. He shouldn’t care what Rey thought about the way he dressed. He sighed, his vehement objections not changing the fact that he _did_ care what Rey thought. He wondered for what had to be he _hundredth_ time why he was even bothering with this date. His heart wasn’t in it. He was resigned to go though, knowing this was the first step in letting go of his fruitless obsession with Rey.

He checked himself once more in the mirror and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, satisfied that this was as good as it was going to get. He left his room, walking down the hall to join the others in the living room.

Poe whistled he caught a glimpse of Ben, clapping dramatically. “I _declare_ Solo, you clean up mighty fine.” He elbowed Rey suggestively. “Doesn’t he look great Rey?”

Rey’s expressions was tight, her brow furrowed just slightly and her mouth a straight line. She nodded, forcing herself to smile. “Yeah Ben, you... you look really great.”

It felt like she was forcing herself to say that and Ben couldn’t help but feel a tiny twinge in his chest. “Um, thanks guys.”

Poe glanced over from where he was seated on the couch. “You going to take her to the dino movie, right. The one with the beefy Andy Dwyer?”

Ben looked at Rey nervously. “No –uh. I changed the plans with her this morning. We’re going to Lucky Strike.”

“Ahh. Gonna show her your bowling game then.” Poe laughed. “Make sure you have them pull the bumpers for all your gutter balls.” Poe nudged Rey with his elbow. “Just you wait, he bowls worse than he flirts so this is sure to be _hilarious_.” He smoothed the fabric on the couch between them with a smirk. “And I gotta front row seat, baby.”

Rey’s brow furrowed deeper as she stared straight ahead, chewing on her lip.

A knock sounded at the door then, and Poe gave Ben a curious look. Ben couldn’t help but grin, his happiness at his own deviousness overriding any lingering melancholy.

“Who’s that?” Poe asked.

“Oh... did I forget to mention? Finn needed to come by for my notes and I told him he should just come get them on my way out. I told him he should just hang out and watch the movie with you guys.” Ben said gleefully.

Poe’s mouth dropped open, his eyes widening into a panicked expression. “You little shit.”

“Who, me?” Ben said innocently. “You know, funnily enough... Finn was all too eager to hang out. Apparently you’ve been ignoring his calls. That’s so rude Poe.”

“I can’t fucking think when he goes all _oui oui_   _mon ami_ on me! Oh my God. I can’t believe you.” Poe’s face was ridiculously red, blushing hard enough to fry an egg. His attempt at Finn’s accent was ridiculous, and Ben couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“He’s not Pepé le Pew, you dork.” Ben cackled, moving past them to make for the door.

“I hate you so god damned much, Solo.” Poe fumed.

“Aw,” Ben called back, recalling their previous conversation reminiscent of this one. “I hate you too, darling!”

Ben opened the door to let Finn inside, and he stepped in, clapping Ben on the shoulder. “Ah, thank you for inviting me, Ben.”

“Hey, no problem. Seriously you’re doing _me_ a favor.” Ben snickered.

He led Finn into the living room, introducing him to Rey. She gave him a polite nod, smiling at him kindly.

“Ah, so you are Rey, no? You are lovely indeed.” He said warmly, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back. Rey blushed, muttering her thanks. Finn turned to Poe then, offering him a Cheshire grin. “ _Bonjour,_ Poe. You haven’t been returning my calls.”

Poe avoided Finn’s eyes, then trained to his feet as he muttered a reply. “Yeah, I’ve been busy.”

“How fortunate for me that you are not busy tonight then, no?” Finn said with a grin.

“Yeah... stellar.” Poe muttered through his blush.

Ben was delighted at the scene in front of him, and he had decided he was going to do whatever it took to marry Poe off to Finn someday if it meant extended periods of time with a flustered schoolgirl Poe. He checked his watch, realizing he’d better get going.

“Well, as much as I hate to miss what is sure to be a _fantastic_ evening... I guess I’d better get going.” Ben said. He caught Rey’s eye, and he noticed she was frowning. Her eyes seemed sad somehow, and he couldn’t for the life of him determine why. He had the sudden urge to skip the date altogether and stay behind to get to the bottom of her sudden mood, but he knew that would only make her uncomfortable.~

He gave her a hesitant look. “I’ll... I’ll see you later?”

She nodded softly. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

He turned, moving to leave but she called after him. “Um, Ben?”

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

She pulled her lip between her teeth for a moment, releasing it quickly and flashing him a tight smile. “Have a great time, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah... thanks.”

He walked out the door, pushing down the urge to call the whole thing off to stay behind with Rey. He had to let go. Rey thought of him as a friend, and that’s all he would ever be. His front door closed behind him, the laughter of Finn and warmth of his home immediately stifled by the chill of the evening. The silence was heavy as he sat in Falcon, turning over the engine. It was like fighting against his instinct to drive away from them, from Rey.

What the _fuck_ was he doing?

Ben shook his head, cranking the radio and filling the car with the sound of “Immigrant Song”, Led Zeppelin’s voice filling the silence and driving away his thoughts. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat as he puttered down the road. There was a chuckle in his engine and he made a note to bring it in to his Uncle Chewie, who had a shop over a few blocks away. He couldn’t help but wail along to the song.

He had to do this. He owed it to himself and now Kaydel to at least try.

Lucky Strike was a quick drive and he found a decent parking next to Fenway, locking his ugly truck up before heading inside. The place was swarming and the DJ was playing a remix of some pop song. It was the weekend, so everyone was out for some drunken bowling and DDR. He ordered himself iced water and took a seat on one of the black leather couches, waiting for Kaydel. Poe had texted him a picture of her so he had an idea of who to look out for. He smoothed his palms over his thighs, bouncing his heel a little as he fidgeted nervously.

He pulled out his phone, smirking at the picture he had on his lock screen. It was Kylo sitting on the couch, asleep with Rey’s arm draped over the big brute’s shoulders, her delicate wrist tapered into fingers that were buried in Kylo’s fur. They two of them were napping, and he had the full photo in his camera roll, where her face was relaxed and peaceful,  nestled on the couch.

Ben knew he had to keep his creep factor down and only used Kylo, and thus her arm, in his wallpaper. But just seeing a piece of her, wrapped around his dog, on his couch, in his house was a balm to the ache in his heart. He pulled up his texts, finding Rey’s name.

**Ben: Here. Getting my H2O on and waiting. How’s Poe doing with his French surprise?**

He pocketed his phone and glanced around. Still no sign of Kaydel. He was honestly kind of hoping she would stand him up and he could disappear back to his house and wiggle into that spot between Rey and Poe. His water was nearly empty at this point and he stood, heading to the bar for a refill when a light voice broke over him.

“Wow. You’re so much taller than I thought.” Ben whirled around to the voice, spotting a grinning blonde. Her eyes were round and friendly and her smile genuine as she stuck her hand at him.

“I’m Kaydel. You must be Ben. Well, at least I hope you’re Ben- otherwise you bear a striking resemblance to my date.” She grinned.

“I’m Ben.” He smiled, awkwardly setting down his drink before grabbing her small hand. She gave his a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you finally.” She took a seat on the opposite couch. “Poe doesn’t shut up about you. Like ever. If you weren’t straight I would totally think that you two were a thing.”

“We get that a lot.” Ben grimaced. “Unfortunately for him.” 

Kaydel giggled. “Well I have to say I’m glad you’re not with Poe. More for me.” She winked and Ben cleared his throat nervously. He was not used to flirting landing anywhere in his general direction. He gestured to his diminished glass.

“I was just going to get something else to drink. Can I bring you anything?” He asked.

“Oh, thank you!” Kaydel beamed. “Can you bring me a Cosmo?”

Ben smiled and made his way up to the bar. He gave the bartender Kaydel’s order and ordered himself an Old Fashioned. There was a slight buzzing in his pocket and he pulled out his phone while he waited for their drinks.

**Rey: Cut loose! Get something stronger than water, you loon. I gave Finn my spot on the couch next to Poe. #coconspirator.**

**Ben: Team work makes the dream work.**

**Rey: Finn is being very cuddly and Poe is the color of a beet. I don’t think either of them have any clue that there’s even a movie                       playing at this point.**

**Ben: Excellent, Smithers.**

**Rey: Get back to your date, Mr. Burns.**

As if on queue, the bartender plunked the two drinks in front of Ben and he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Kaydel was sitting at the couch, overlooking the bowling lanes as he approached.

“Here you go.” Ben handed her the drink and took his spot across from her again, smiling lightly as he took a sip of his own. Kaydel launched in an easy conversation, keeping the topics light and friendly. He found it easy to respond to her out going nature, but his mind was only half involved. The other half was still lingering in his living room. He wondered how he should bring Spring Break up to Rey. She could have already made plans for all he knew.

“So Poe tells me you’re studying Astrophysics?” Kaydel’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Ben nodded. “Yep. Only a little bit away from my doctorate now.”

“That’s amazing.” Kaydel smiled, sipping her drink. “The stars, the universe- it’s all so fascinating.”

“I agree.” Ben chimed in.

“Well I hope you do, silly.” Kaydel teased. “Otherwise you’ve picked a seriously unfortunate career.”

Ben couldn’t help the snort that escaped his nose.

“So!” Kaydel clapped. “We’re at one of the best spots for fun in town. What do you say we get some food and a lane?”

Ben nodded, standing to escort Kaydel to the front counter. He gave his card to open a lane and ordered them both shoes, putting in an order for nachos. Kaydel ordered a chicken strip basket and they made their way over to their spot.

“These shoes always make me feel like a clown!” Kaydel laughed, clicking her neon colored toes together.

“At least yours are normal sized.” Ben gruffed. He lifted a foot, the shoes making him feel ridiculous. “Mine might as well be clown shoes with how huge they make my feet look.”

Kaydel waggled her eyebrows at him. “You know what they say about a man with big feet?”

Ben blushed, the tips of his ears growing hot as Kaydel gave him a slow once over. “What?” He choked. “Big socks?”

“No.” Kaydel looked at him seriously before winking. “Terrible bowlers.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at her. “So no bumpers then?”

Kaydel laughed, a pleasant sound as she turned to enter their names in to the scoreboard. She had put his in under “Big Ben” and he flushed again.

“You’re up first, _Big Ben_.” Kaydel touched him lightly on the arm as she passed.

He picked up his bowling ball, a decent weight and let it fly down the lane.

Gutterball.

Kaydel snickered. “Looks like I sized up my competition correctly.”

Ben managed to knock over three pins on his second throw and Kaydel was quick to jump in for her turn, annihilating all but two pins. His phone buzzed in his pants and he chanced a glance at Kaydel before pulling out his phone.

          **Rey: Quick update. [Open Attachment IMG9053.JPG]**

She had sent him a photo and Ben grinned as he opened it. It was a selfie of Rey, rolling her eyes dramatically while Poe and Finn were draped over each other, fused tightly at the mouth in the background.

          **Ben: Mission accomplished.**

**Rey: Highest of fives.**

**Rey: How’s your date?**

Ben looked over at Kaydel who had finished her first spare and was grinning at him.

“You’re up, Solo.” She smirked.

He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket before getting a chance to reply. Ben quickly lived up to Kaydel’s big shoe prediction; he had always been a terrible bowler. He only landed a spare while Kaydel wiped the floor with him. She kept up the conversation and he could tell why Poe had thought they’d be a good match. Poe was right, they had a ton of common interests. She loved Star Trek and robotics, she played Pathfinder and WoW in her free time, she loved slasher movies and lived on tacos and beer. He allowed her to dig into his nachos and he stole her fries; a relationship with her would be easy.

If it wasn’t for one nagging factor, he might have fallen in love with her on this very date.

But it was easy to admit now. His heart wasn’t his to give, no matter how hard he tried.

He belonged to Rey, heart and soul.

Kaydel locked in another strike, clearly winning the game and she cheered as Ben clapped. She launched herself at him as the screen burst into confetti and Ben caught her, trying to keep them both standing. She was pressed tight against him and there wasn’t even a hint of a response anywhere on his body. She might as well have been Poe.

Ben smiled politely as he released her and Kaydel looked at him curiously.

“Poe was right.” She said softly.

“How so?” Ben murmured, sitting down to peel the ridiculous shoes from his feet.

“You are in love with her.” She murmured.

Ben looked up at her shock. “I don’t- I’m-“ He stumbled. Kaydel patted him on the shoulder, silencing him and she moved to take the seat next to him.

“Let me tell you what my cousin Poe told me.” Kaydel said gently. Her eyes were kind as she spoke. “He said, ‘Kaydel. I have a friend and he’s the man of your dreams. He’s tall and broody; that quiet, nerdy type who is secretly a beast that you get stupid for.’” Ben’s eyes widened and he went to open his mouth but Kaydel shushed him.

“Let me finish. He tells me all about this perfect guy for me and then deals me a whammy. He says, ‘Problem is that Ben is head over heels for a girl that despite his overwhelming size, doesn’t know he exists. If you, his textbook perfect match, can’t pull him away, then he really is a goner.’” Kaydel smiles softly at him. “I really,  _really_ like you, Ben. We could be great together. But whoever is on your phone that makes you smile like that… I can’t- I won’t compete with that.”

Ben opened his mouth to apologize, thank her, prove her wrong, but couldn’t find the words and he softly closed his mouth. Kaydel pressed her lips together nodding in affirmation.

“I enjoyed our date Ben... and I hope, I _really_ hope you get the girl of _your_ dreams. If you ever need help to moving on, give me call.” Kaydel reached over to squeeze his hand and gathered up her purse. “I’m gonna head out, but it was nice meeting you, Big Ben.”

Ben should have stood and thanked her, hugged her, walked her to her car. But he was frozen, stuck in the plastic chair that made his legs bend awkwardly as he sat. She was long gone by the time he stood to return his shoes and close out his tab.

The drive home was silent, Ben taking the quiet of the night to be alone with his thoughts. He truly was in love with Rey. There was no other way to describe his night. Kaydel was perfect for him and he had promptly filed her into the friend zone.

Enough was enough.

If he was doomed to only love one woman, than there was no point sitting on the sidelines. Rey was no longer in a relationship, she lived under his roof, and they had been making incredible strides in what he had defined as their friendship. But there was so much room for so much more.

What was the point of the universe turning, the stars aligning to push them closer together if he just watched his moments go by?

If he didn’t sweep Rey off her feet, someone else would. She would be whisked away and he would only be left to trail after her, picking up the pieces of his heart. Again. He mentally thanked Kaydel for her shared moment of clarity.

Ben clenched his lips, resolution solid his mind. No more fear, no more waiting. He was persuasive- he could win her, claim her for his own.

Operation Rey was a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ready, Set, _Ben _!!!__


	18. Come Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Our moodboard was yet again gifted to us by the lovely [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)! <3  
> Special shoutout to the ridiculously sweet Luciefée for giving these hopeless Americans with a lesson in French! Finn’s flirting benefits from it greatly. ;) <3

Rey watched him leave, the door slamming behind him and for a moment it felt like the door had slammed on her heart as well. She’d practically thrown herself at him today, and for the most part he’d acted like he was oblivious to her blatant flirting. She didn’t know how she could be any more obvious than she had been today. For Christ’s sake she’d walked into the kitchen with her tits practically hanging out. What did she have to do? Lead him to her bedroom by his cock? 

She sighed in frustration. Maybe she had been a little _too_ forward. Oh God, did Ben think she was a slut? He _had_ acted particularly squirrelly at lunch, at several points actively trying to scoot away from her advances. She wanted to kick something. She was in uncharted territory, never having had the desire to win someone as she did with Ben. Oh, and did she ever want to win him. It had pained her deeply to watch him come out of his bedroom, having gone from a sweet boy that drove her crazy to a sweet _man_ that threatened to ruin her.

It was torture knowing he’d gotten so dressed up for another girl. She had found herself wanting to scream at him on several occasions today to just cancel this date and take her instead. Not to mention when he’d informed them that he had changed his plans and was now taking this girl to _her_ idea of a perfect date.

“Hey lady, you alright? You’re frowning pretty hard there. That’s how you get wrinkles you know.” Poe quipped from the seat he’d taken on the couch.

“Oh,” she said distractedly, tearing her eyes from the front door and turning to Poe’s curious gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just zoned out there for a minute.” She affixed a bright smile on her face, removing any traces of her dreary mood.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, patting the couch beside him as he motioned for her to have a seat. She took it, and he turned to face her, his elbow resting on the back of the couch and his fist perched against his jaw as he regarded her. “So how is life a la Ben? Is he driving you crazy yet?”

Rey shook her head forcefully. “No! Ben has been wonderful. Seriously, I don’t know where I’d be without his help. I’m lucky to have him as a friend.” _Friend._ Bloody hell she hated that damn word.

Poe’s mouth took on a thoughtful expression, his bottom lip pushing against his top as he nodded slowly. “Well, that’s a relief. I had been willing to bet money that he would have ran you off by now. I mean, he can be pretty hard to deal with.” 

Rey’s face pinched into a look of slight irritation. “What? No he isn’t. He’s always so thoughtful, and he almost always thinks of others before himself. Plus, he can be so much fun when he wants to be. I think maybe you don’t give him enough credit.”

A slow smile crept over Poe’s face, his eyes crinkling with mirth. “Is that so? Maybe I don’t. You sure seem give him enough credit for the both us though, so I think it balances out.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, realizing what he’d been doing. He’d baited her and she’d jumped onto the hook without a second thought. She felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks, and she cleared her throat nervously. She turned her attention instead to Finn, who was seated opposite them in the chair, watching their interaction with accuse interest.

“So what part of France are you from?” She asked him.

His gaze flicked away from Poe, who had caught Finn’s stare and was now ducking his head and looking flustered. He turned to Rey instead, smiling softly. “Ah, Marseilles.”

“Oh I hear it’s lovely.” Rey said pleasantly.

“ _Oui._ I miss it. I will return in the Summer to visit my family.” He informed her.

“Oh, you’re going back?” Poe asked, feigning disinterest.

Finn grinned wickedly. “Hmm, would you miss me?”

Poe scowled slightly, shaking his head in exasperation before leaving the couch to go into the kitchen. Rey let out a soft laugh, watching him go. She turned to Finn, lowering her voice. “I can’t tell if you’re gaining ground or not with this one.”

“ _Je vais me faire désirer un peu._ ” Finn said thoughtfully.

Rey cocked her head to the side in question.

“Ah,” Finn clarified. “He is, how you say... playing at hard?”

Rey snorted in laughter. “Playing hard to get?”

Finn clapped, grinning widely. “ _Oui._ That.”

Poe returned from the kitchen, his arms laden with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and a beer for each of them. “Thank God Ben eats like a Clydesdale. There’s always snacks here.”

He handed Rey a beer, turning begrudgingly to Finn and handing him one as well. Finn took it, smiling coyly up at him as his fingers grazed over Poe’s and elicited a blush from him. Poe cleared his throat, moving to sit by Rey and pointedly not looking at Finn.

“So what are we watching?” Rey asked Poe, effectively saving him from his own embarrassment.

“Zack and Miri Make a Porno.” Poe informed her.

She gave him an odd look. “Really?”

Poe nodded, his face pensive and thoughtful as if this were an important decision. “I like to see straight people have sex from time to time to remind me that they’re doing it wrong.”

Rey barked out a laugh, his ridiculousness reaching new levels. Finn let out a chuckle as well, reminding Poe that he was still there. Poe’s eyes went to Finn’s, his bottom lip tucking between his teeth. The boy really did not know how to deal with the tall, dark and handsome Frenchman. He got up from the couch to put in the DVD, making a conscious effort to not look back in Finn’s direction.

The first twenty minutes were awkward. Rey couldn’t help but watch Finn, who was making all sorts of international love with his eyes to Poe, who was watching the TV screen intensely, his blush slowly creeping through across his face and onto this ears. The movie quickly took a turn for the raunchy with the main characters running out of rent money and exploring more x-rated options.

“Luckily you and Ben never have to worry about that.” Poe scoffed. “Although I’m sure a porno with you two in it would be-”

“Poe!” Rey flushed. She buried her face behind a blanket and glared daggers at Poe, who was clearing enjoying her embarrassment 

“What?” He smirked. “You’re telling me you’ve never looked at all that tall, dark and handsome you live with and wonder what it would be like to take him for a test drive?”

“No!” Rey answered a little too quickly. Her face felt like fire under Poe’s knowing stare. She cleared her throat. “How about you? Feeling like trying something a little more French recently?”

Poe coughed, blush rising again.

Finn patted his arm rests on his chair. “Come get in the driver’s seat, _mon beau._ ”

Rey had a sudden idea, an evil, wonderful idea that Poe would kill her for. She was so doing it. “Hey Finn, do you mind switching me seats? I have back problems and that chair just does wonders for me.”

Finn’s eyes crinkled at the corners, a slow smile forming on his face. “Of course, Rey. _Anything_ for you.”

Poe was stiff as a board, having turned to give Rey his most murderous glare. She winked at him, blowing him a tiny kiss as she passed to take the chair. Finn settled onto the couch, one arm draping over the back as he pat the seat next to him to signal that Poe sit. Poe went like a cat to water, his posture tight and wracked with nerves. Rey smiled impishly, already excited to tell Ben all about her devious behavior. A twinge of sadness rang out in her chest at the thought of him on his date, and she tried to smash it back down into hell where it belonged.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she slid it out to find that it was a text reminder from Ben. She must have missed it when it came through a couple of minutes ago.

**Ben: Here. Getting my H2O on and waiting. How’s Poe doing with his French surprise?**

Rey grinned down at her phone, amazed at what a simple text could do for her mood. She quickly typed out a reply.

**Rey: Cut loose! Get something stronger than water, you loon. I gave Finn my spot on the couch next to Poe. #coconspirator.**

She smiled as she watched the text dots dancing across her screen, signaling he was already replying.

**Ben: Team work makes the dream work.**

Rey glanced over at the victims in~question, having to bite her lip to stifle a laugh as she watched Finn fussing over Poe’s unruly mop of hair. He was currently attempting to run his fingers through it, and Poe was threatening to spontaneously combust under the heat of his blush. Rey shook her head, grinning wickedly as she typed out another reply to Ben.

**Rey: Finn is being very cuddly and Poe is the color of a beet. I don’t think either of them have any clue that there’s even a movie playing at this point.**

Again, the dots danced across her screen as he immediately began to reply.

**Ben: Excellent, Smithers.**

Rey laughed aloud, earning her a look from the pair on the couch. She rolled her eyes at Poe’s suspicious look, and decided she’d better let Ben get back to his date, even if _that_ thought made her want to throw something.

**Rey: Get back to your date, Mr. Burns.**

She stowed her phone, shoving away the lingering ache that had settled in her chest as she imagined all the fun he would have tonight with someone that wasn’t her. She tried to focus on the movie, and normally she would be howling with laughter but she only felt hollow despondency.

It didn’t help that Finn had moved from hair playing and was currently leaning into Poe’s ear, whispering God knows what as Poe blushed scarlet. Their loving atmosphere was doing nothing for her attitude. She rose from the chair, making her way to the hall to use the bathroom. After relieving herself, she washed her hands at the sink and then splashed a bit of water on her face. Steeling herself for more of an onslaught of sickening behavior, she took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

She could barely stifle a groan when she was met with the image of Poe in full surrender, Finn having coaxed him into a full on make-out session on the couch. Bloody hell, she wanted to be upset but they were so damned adorable she could only shake her head slightly. She decided to leave them be, but could resist snapping a quick picture to send to Ben. She knew he would eat this up.

She ducked into her room after sending it, flouncing on her bed as she watched the telltale signs of his incoming reply.

**Ben: Mission accomplished.**

**Rey: Highest of fives.**

She bit her lip, riddled with morbid curiosity and knowing she was only punishing herself by asking. She couldn’t stop herself from doing so, and quickly typed out a reply.

**Rey: How’s your date?**

She felt bad for continually disturbing him when he was on a date, but she couldn’t help it. She watched the screen for much longer than she cared to admit, but it didn’t seem like he was there now to reply. She sighed heavily, thinking he must be having too much fun now. She idly wondered what this girl looked like. She was probably kind, and funny, and everything Ben was looking for. He wouldn’t look at _her_ as a friend.

Rey rolled over into her pillow, punching it twice for good measure before snaking her arms underneath to nuzzle into it. She saw no point in going back into the living room, happy for the pair of lovers but not able to stomach the sight of them at the moment. She closed her eyes, hoping that by some miracle she could just go to sleep and pretend this night wasn’t happening. It didn’t take long for her to grow drowsy, and she drifted off to sleep in blissful ignorance, content to sleep all night if allowed and let herself dream that Ben had a horrible time. That he would come home to her later tonight and tell her all about the horrible date he had and they would laugh about it together. It was highly unlikely, but it made for a stunning lullaby.

It felt like only seconds passed before Rey woke to a deep voice reverberating through the walls, loud and distressed. She flicked on her string lights as the room was remarkably darker than when she had closed her eyes and listened through her still open bedroom door.

“Poe! That is more of you than I ever wanted to see!” She heard Ben shout. The door slammed, rattling the walls and she giggled as she heard Poe and Finn rabble off with excuses.

“Just go,” Ben said. “and take that poor couch with you. I have to buy a new one now.” 

“Stop throwing around your money, Daddy Warbucks.” She heard Poe exclaim. “Nothing happened.”

“I’ve known you since your rat nest pubes came in.” Ben grumbled. “ _Something_ was happening.

“There is...  ah,  _pas de cheveux_ , that is certain.” She heard Finn chortle.

“What?!” Both Ben and Poe’s voices rang out. Ben sounded exasperated and Rey giggled.

“Erm..” Finn struggled. “How you say... ah! _Manscape_.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Poe groaned as Ben started laughing.

“That was the goal.” Finn adds.

“The two of you horn dogs,” Ben wheezed. “Get out of my house. I need to talk to Rey.”

Rey’s heart seized in her chest. He needed to talk to her… about what? Did the date go so well he needed her out of his house?

“Date went that well?” Poe joked. “Geez... sorry I asked.” Ben must have made a face. 

“Where is Rey?” Ben sighed.

“I dunno.” Poe wondered. “She was there… and then.”

“And then, _mon chèri,_ my lips became your _fascination_.” Finn interjected.

“Helpful, Finn. Thank you. Now, _Au revior_.” Ben stated.

She listened as the two men left laughing, the door slamming behind them and leaving the house in complete silence. Ben’s footsteps slowly encroached into the hallway and Rey’s pulse hammered rapidly, the tempo seemingly increasing with every step.

She could see his shadow darkening the area before her door and she reached over to yank her bedside book over her face, pretending to be engrossed in the pages.

“Rey?” His voice called into her room and she peeped over the edge of the book to see him leaning in her door frame.

“Ben! You’re back!” She smiled. “How was your date? Come sit.” She encouraged, patting the bedspread beside her.” 

Ben took a step into the room, hesitation crossing over his face. He looked nervous and Rey felt a lump rise up in her throat. He slowly crossed the room and took a light seat at the end of her bed. He looked so uncomfortable and Rey sat up higher.

“It’s okay, I don’t bite...hard” Rey teased, thumping the spot next to her dramatically. He chewed his lip, that clenching thing that Rey had come to love before standing and throwing himself back on her bed. Rey giggled as he flicked off his shoes. His body was warm where it connected with hers and she nudged him lightly, shoulder to shoulder. He smiled, his gaze flicking down to her book, this one featuring a rougish pirate.

“New reading technique?” He asked playfully, nodding at her hands. She glanced down, realizing the book was upside down. _Shite_. So much for playing it cool.

“Misprint.” She slammed the pages closed. “The cover is wrong.”

“Ah.” He smiled, looking over at the cover again. “Well if _Plunder the Covers_ ever makes it big, than that book will be worth a ton.”

Rey tossed her book on her nightstand before it could embarrass her any further. “Date. Spill.” She quickly changed focus.

He sighed, wiggling his socked feet. “It was alright, I guess.”

“Just alright?” Rey pressed. She ignored the flash of hope that surged through her.

“It was eye opening.” He turned his head to look down at her. “Kaydel was nice. She’s pretty and sweet, we share a lot the same interests. She likes Star Trek and Doctor Who, and just happens to be an expert bowler.”

Rey felt her heart sink and she felt an ache beginning deep within her. 

“But-” Ben continued. “She’s not for me.”

The air in Rey’s lungs felt heavy and she let it all out in a whoosh as she breathed in relief. She covered it with a cough and Ben glanced at her in concern.

“You ok?” He asked softly.

“Better now.” Rey gleamed, clearing her throat. “How about you? I mean… your date.”

Ben leaned back against the headboard again. “It needed to happen. It helped me figure out that…” He tapered off, chewing his bottom lip.

“Figure out what?” Rey asked.

Ben stayed quiet for a few moments. “I’m still figuring it out. Believe me though, Rey. You’ll be the first to know when I do.”

“Can I help in anyway?” Rey offered. Ben’s hand was so close to hers and she longed to reach out and grab it, to feel his skin on hers. Fuck it. Operation Ben was still in full swing. She slid her hand along his arm, his muscles tensing under her touch, until she reached the wide expanse of his palm. Her fingers threaded easily between his large ones and she bit her lip to hide her smile. His hand was warm and dry and his thumb smoothed itself over her own, leaving sparks of electricity in its wake.

“You already are.” His voice was deep, rumbling right through her. It was like his voice crept under her skin, tickling, caressing all the controls to her senses and leaving her in an uncontrollable shudder.

“Sorry, just a little cold.” Rey excused as Ben looked at her quizzically. She grabbed the throw blanket from the foot of her bed and smoothed it over the two of them. Ben looked enormous in her bed and she understood why he had a king himself. She took a chance at their closeness and leaned against his arm. There was so much tension coiled in the taut muscle there; she wished he would just relax a little bit.

But then, suddenly and with a deep breath, he did.

He relaxed against her, leaning his head on hers as they sat in comfortable silence. She squeezed his hand, smiling when he squeezed hers back. Rey moved to pull the covers over him more, accidently running her hand over his side and he squirmed slightly.

“Benjamin Solo.” She breathed. “Are you ticklish?”

His eyes widened and his elbows came in to tuck around his middle. “I plead the fifth.” He swallowed hard as Rey eyed him, her eyes glinting in delight. Rey couldn’t help herself as she leapt on him, straddling his lap as her fingers delved into his sides. He was hard planes of muscle beneath her, wriggling and gasping as she dug in. His hands were trying to push hers away and his face was reddening as he held his laughter, but she was persistent. She managed to reach a spot near where she had seen the large scar the night before and he burst open, a roaring laughter that had him wheezing, with tears running from the corners of his eyes. He finally caught both of her hands around the wrists and he held her still while he tried to catch his breath.

“Okay, okay, _okay_.” He breathed. “You win.”

“What do I win, Ben?” She asked coyishly. She was still perched on his lap and she could have sworn she saw a heated look blaze in his eyes before he flipped her.

She knew Ben Solo was big. Still, having him on top of her, in her bed, caging her in with his limbs was a whole different story. He kept her wrists in his hands, holding them above her head as he panted, still catching his breath as he hunched over her.

“What do you win?” He breathed. His thighs, heavy and firm, straddled her hips, keeping her thoroughly pinned. She wanted to arch against him, to push her hips into his, to wrap her arms around his neck and draw him hard against her; but he held her fast. “What would you like to win, Rey Saule?”

Rey could only think of him.

“I have a suggestion.” He murmured. “Come away with me.”

Rey’s heart stilled in her chest. “What?”

Ben hovered over her, his shaggy hair falling in front of his wide, pleading eyes. “Spring break is next week and I was going to go home for the week, see my parents. Come with me.” 

“Ben- I couldn’t impose.” Rey stared up at him, the air heavy between them. She wanted to say yes. The thought of being alone for a week was less than ideal, let alone a week without Ben. 

“I won’t go without you.” He admitted. “I’m not going to leave you alone for a week with Hux hanging around being nothing but trouble.”

“You can’t expect to be there with me all the time, Ben.” Rey whispered. She wanted to take her hand and stroke the serious frown from his face, but he was still pinning her to the bed.

“I know.” He grumbled. “But I stand by what I said. If you stay, I stay. My mom, however has already told me to bring you… and Kylo. And my... well, he’s kind of like my Uncle.” He huffed. “Full plane.” 

“Where would we be going?” Rey asked. She pushed against his hands and he released her, moving back to sit on his heels, her body still stretched out between his legs. She pushed herself up, following him to a seated position, but their bodies still touched and Rey ignored the flares of heat that thrummed through her at his nearness.

“Texas.” He mumbled. “It’s where I grew up. My family has an estate out in the woods. You would love it, I’m sure.”

Rey reached out, pushing his hair from his eyes and he leaned into her touch so gently she almost didn’t notice. His eyes were wide and hopeful behind his glasses, and she felt lost in their depths. She tried not to shake, moving her other hand up into his hair as well to steady herself. She could pull him, meet him lip to lip if she wanted and her pulse thundered through her veins at the possibility.

“Come with me.” He begged, his brow furrowing as he waited for her answer. “Please? I need you…”

His tone sounded so broken for a moment as he kneeled before her. Something about going back home seemed to make him anxious. She wondered idly what exactly had him so nervous, but mostly she was wrought with an urge to take away his stress. Her mouth gaped open slightly, voice cracking as she finally gave her reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Not an Adam gif but it made me laugh and I’ve been saving it for like two weeks. XD
> 
> This amazing calligraphy art was gifted to us by the wonderful [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/post/176757238213/reylo-fic-calligraphy-in-other-words-by)! She is literally the sweetest person you’ll ever meet and too talented for words! 
> 
> Also, please check our her amazing Olympic Swimming Reylo WIP, [Make A Splash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234105/chapters/35333478) because it gives me life and she deserves it.


	19. A Blown Head Gasket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's _Sinful Sunday _y'all.__
> 
> Today's beautiful moodboard was provided by the lovely [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall), who is so supportive and wonderful and we appreciate it so much!  
> 

* * *

 

“Come with me.” He begged, his brow furrowing as he waited for her answer. “Please? I need you…”

He didn’t mean to admit to her that he needed her. It had slipped out, spontaneously riding the coattails of his desperation. He would now have to come clean and tell her why he was afraid to return home. But she didn’t press him for answers, just looked at him with wide hazel eyes full of understanding. If this was any other moment, he might have leaned forward to kiss her.

She was so close to him, nestled in between his knees on her bed, her gaze open and soft. Her lips were slightly parted as she regarded him and he swallowed, waiting her reply.

“If you need me, I will come with you.” Her voice cracked slightly as she answered, but she gave him a light smile. “You’ve done so much for me. Of course I want to help you in return.”

Ben felt all the air rush from his lungs and his heart give a slight stutter as he exhaled.

Rey was coming _home_ with him.

He wanted to press her back into the mattress and taste her lips with his own, finish Operation Rey in one move, one brilliant swoop. The fact that moments ago she had been stretched out on the bed underneath him, a warm smile on her face and her body snug between his thighs, was not a fact his body had forgotten and he struggled to try to keep his needy cock quiet.

“Thank you.” He murmured, his gaze flickering back to her lips for just a moment before he met her gaze. He hoped that she noticed. 

“When do we leave?” Rey asked, drawing up her legs from underneath him to fold them crisscross style.

“Knowing my mother, it will be Saturday morning.” Ben admitted, running his hand through his mop.

Rey beamed. “I’ve never been any farther west than DC. I’m kinda excited.” 

Ben couldn’t help but grin. He had so much to show her, so much to impress her with. He could do this; he could win her over. He awkwardly unfolded himself off her duvet and left, giving Rey’s knee a gentle squeeze as he headed back to her door. Rey reached for him suddenly, catching him by the hand. Hers was so small in his.

“Ben.” She said softly. “I’m sorry about your date.”

He gazed at her, a thousand words flying in his head. He wanted to tell her how much he’s loved her, how she had changed his life, how he can’t be with anyone else until he’s given her everything he has. Instead, he ran his thumb over the small crests of her knuckles.

“I’m not.” He rasped, before releasing her and heading out the door. He needed to scream into his pillows, to satisfy the pulsing need of his cock, to do anything before he moved too fast and scared her away with the intensity of what he felt for her.

Kylo barreled past him before he could leave, taking a huge running leap onto Rey’s bed and causing the whole thing to shake. She burst into a fit of giggles as he circled his huge bulk and settled, taking up most of her bed and leaving her with the small corner she was sitting in.

“I guess the beast wants to stay with you tonight.” He chuckled. “Although he didn’t leave you much room.”

“It’s ok.” Rey laughed, her eyes scrunching. “I’ll just come sleep with you if he doesn’t behave.” She winked, teasing him with her response.

Ben felt slightly dizzy at the implication of her words. He swallowed hard and gave her a mild wave before vanishing behind the safety of his own door.

Rey was already gone the following morning, texting him that she was going to be at work all day to get some more hours in before spring break and Ben quickly called his mom to update her on Rey’s agreement to join them, ignoring the happy trills of, “I told you so!”, coming from the receiver. He was honestly nervous about heading home and seeing his family, seeing _him_ again. But with the thought of Rey by his side it already felt easier and Ben knew he wanted to make it up to her. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to do and he set it out to make it happen, no matter the cost.

It took three hours of phone calls, a few name drops, and a wire transfer of money in an amount that actually made him sweat for the first time, but it was done. Rey was going to be intensely happy and the thought of her warm smile, that beam of that sunshine that he craved so deeply, being brought to life because of something that he did made it all worth it. If she gave him the chance, he would spend the rest of his life finding new ways to make her happy, to see her bright and full of radiant joy.

The only problem was how to keep it a secret for two weeks.

He threw a leash on Kylo, taking him for a quick run before loading him into the back of his Falcon and heading over to his Uncle Chewie’s shop. He needed to get that rattle looked at before they left for spring break. Chewie wasn’t his uncle by blood, but he was more of an uncle than the elusive Luke Skywalker, his mother’s wealthy twin who was a legend when it came to elite families with old money. He had met him only a handful of times, each occasion more intimidating than the last. The most recent encounter was when Luke showed up when Ben had received his bachelor’s degree, his crystal blue eyes seeing right through Ben’s dark ones. Luke had congratulated him, given him a substantial check as a gift, and told him he looked forward to working with him later before disappearing with the sunset. It was odd. Everything about Uncle Luke was odd

Uncle Chewie however, was his father’s best friend, and was always around when Ben was growing up. He distinctly remembered Chewie giving him piggyback rides everywhere, always cheering him on for his Little League matches, taking him out to teach him to shoot. He also was one of the many reasons why Ben chose this school; it was close to where Chewie had moved, many years ago.

Ben pulled into Chewie’s auto shop, noting the loud refrains of Marina and the Diamonds pouring from the inside on the shop’s speakers. Ben raised an eyebrow; that definitely wasn’t Chewie’s taste in music. The only reason _Ben_ knew of her was from the few times he’d heard her wafting out of Rey’s room before he’d been curious enough to ask. He shut off the Falcon, helping Kylo out of the back and as he entered the shop as he smiled gently; the music was loud and there was pleasant voice singing along to the lyrics.

“Chewie?” He called out. The singing stopped suddenly and Ben smirked. “Hello?”

“Chewie left to grab a few parts.” A light female voice called out. “He’ll be back within the hour if you want to wait.”

“Sure.” Ben answered, moving around the shop to try to find the source of the voice. “Where are you?” 

“Under the Dodge.” The voice answered, slightly muffled. “These Stratus’s are complete shite when it comes to accessing things.” The female voice had a slight British lilt and Ben had a feeling rolling deep in his gut.

Ben motioned for Kylo to stay put, walking over to the silver Stratus and smiled at Rey’s Converse and hint of mismatched socks that came poking out of the front end of the car. No wonder she had been coming home from work filthy. What a fucking small world.  

“Chewie has complained about Stratus’s before.” Ben chuckled.

“They’re complete rubbish.” she answered. There was a beat of silence and then Rey chimed in. “Any chance you know what a 7/16 wrench is?”

Ben glanced through the pile of tools next to him, easily plucking the wrench out. “Hold out a hand, lady.” Her pale slender arm, smudged with car grease snuck out from the bumper and he set the wrench gently in her palm.

“Sweet. Thanks, man.” She called out and he listened to her tinker away under the Dodge. He leaned back against the truck that was parked behind them.

“You work here long?” Ben watched as she dug her heel against the floor, balancing herself as she wrenched away.

“About two weeks.” She answered. Rey held up the wrench he had given her. “Can you hand me the 1/2?”

Ben swapped the wrenches.

“Thanks.” Rey’s hand disappeared again. “You don’t have to help me.” She chuckled. “Chewie’s got a pretty comfy chair in his office if you’d like.”

“Nah, this is fine.” Ben grinned.

“So what did you come in for?” Rey chimed, the wrench banging around under the car slightly. “Maybe I can help you.”

“Oh, I _know_ you can help me.” Ben teased. Rey stopped and Ben reached out with the toe of his boot to grab the edge of her creeper and rolled her out slowly, enjoying look of horror that was stuck on her face. It slowly morphed to recognition and she flushed, her cheeks pinking.

“ _Ben_.” She coughed. “What are you doing here? 

“Needed to talk to my Uncle Chewie. And the Falcon has a rattle.” He answered. 

“Right!” Rey exclaimed. “I noticed that the other day and meant to tell you. I’m guessing it’s the fuel filter.”

Ben shrugged, grinning down at her. “You’re the expert, apparently.”

Rey smiled sheepishly. “I can’t believe Chewie is your Uncle! What a bloody small world.” Kylo had taken note of his favorite person’s voice at this point, refusing to stay put any longer as he trotted over to give Rey a welcoming nuzzle. She greeted him warmly, scratching his ears and making his tongue loll out. 

Ben gave a small nod of his head. “Technically not my Uncle by blood- but he’s been around so damn long it feels like he and my Dad are practically brothers.”

Rey laughed. “He’s a character for sure.” 

“You can say that again.” Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

“What bullshit are you in here spewing, boy?” A gruff voice called out from the door.

Ben turned to spot the scruffy giant in question ambling across the garage floor, his head clad in a tie dyed bandana that stood out like a sore thumb against his graying hair. 

“If I’m spouting _any_ bullshit I learned it from you.” Ben snickered.

“Getting a little big for your britches there, kid. Don’t think I can’t still whoop your ass.” Chewie snarked.

Ben threw up his hands in defense. “Hey, I have no doubt old man.”

“Show _you_  old man.” Chewie groused, reaching up to throw Ben into a light headlock.

Rey watched their banter with an amused expression, letting them have out their faux fight in silence. Ben suddenly pulled Chewie’s bandana over his eyes and they both chuckled, slightly out of breath. Chewie straightened his bandana with a growl as he noticed the behemoth on the ground next to Rey and gave the pair of them a confused look. “Which one of you brought a damned black bear into my shop?” 

Ben shook his head. “This is Kylo.”

Chewie cocked an eyebrow. “That ain’t a real name. You make that up? Who’d want to go by that?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Well, he’s a _dog._ So he doesn’t mind much.”

Chewie grimaced, reaching down to pat Kylo on the head. “That you know. Poor pup.” He then turned to Rey in question. 

“How’dya know this big dummy anyhow, Rey?” He asked her pleasantly.

Rey glanced at Ben, silently asking for help. Ben laughed softly as he saved her from herself. “She’s actually my roommate.”

Chewie’s eyebrow hiked up a couple of inches, glancing between the pair of them with suspicion. “That so?”

Rey nodded. “Yeah... Ben was nice enough to lend me his spare room until I get back on my feet.” 

Chewie glanced back at Ben, still looking the picture of skepticism. “Last time I came ‘round, that room looked like a tornado had done blown through it. Where you got her sleepin’? The floor?” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “I furnished it.”

Chewie grinned mischievously. “Did you now?”

Ben waved him off. “You going to look at my truck or are you going to keep henpecking?”

“Whadya need me for? Your girl here can clear up that rattle faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August in-” he rambled, scratching idly at his beard before Ben cut him off. 

“Okay, _okay_ , we get it.” He turned to Rey. “Rey, can _you_  look at my truck? Apparently the old man is too feeble to do any of the heavy labor around here.”

Chewie promptly smacked Ben upside his head, huffing loudly. “Hush, boy.” He shook his head at the pair of them, turning to head towards his office. Kylo shuffled after him, curious to explore a new place. 

Rey giggled, a pretty sound that Ben immediately wanted to make her do again. “You two are kind of adorable together.” She told him. 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Don’t let him hear you saying that. Adorable and Chewie are not the words you want to throw into the same sentence.”

“Duly noted.” She said with a grin. “Now let’s look at that rattle.”

She spent the next hour or so working on Ben’s truck, locating the problem easily and setting about to fix it. He hovered for a time as she worked, up until the point where she’d shooed him away because he was distracting her. He shuffled into the office instead, looking for Chewie to inform him of their Spring Break plans.

Chewie sat in the large chair that occupied the space in the corner of his office, his eyes trained to the TV as he followed a rerun of Pawn Stars. Kylo had fully acquainted himself with Chewie at this point, sitting casually on the floor near his legs with his head in Chewie’s lap as he enjoyed languid scratches of his ears. He turned as Ben entered the office, his eyes flicking to him briefly before returning to his show.

“Don’t that Rick remind you of old Lando? You remember him?” Chewie asked.

Ben gave it some thought. “Yeah, I guess I could see it. It’s been twenty some odd years though. Whatever happened to him?”

Cherie scratched at his beard idly. “Last I heard he was out in California trying to be a governor. Always liked to talk that one.” 

“I guess. I can’t remember much. Anyway, you up for a trip home next week?” Ben started.

Chewie glanced at him suspiciously. “Your mama’s been trying to drag you home for a coon’s age boy. What’s got you changin’ your mind?” 

Ben shrugged. “Just time I guess.”

“Time my ass. Got somethin’ to do with that girl in there I reckon.” Chewie huffed.

Ben’s eyes went to the ceiling, not able to deny his claims.

“S’what I figured. You sweet on her?” He pressed.

Ben turned to glanced through the window that led out into the garage space, watching Rey as she leaned over the open hood of his truck, her arms deep into the inner workings and covered in grease. He gave a slow nod, unable to lie to his Uncle that had practically helped raise him. “Yeah, that’s pretty much the understatement of the year.”

Chewie returned his nod. “Can’t do much better than that one there. She’s a real keeper. Plus, she can clean a spark plug like a damn machine and if that ain’t enough to make a woman the marryin’ kind I don’t know what is.”

Ben let out a small laugh. “Let me get her to like me back and then we’ll worry about whether or not she’s ‘the marryin’ kind’.”

“Aw, boy. What’s not to like? Just don’t show her that game box of yours. Lord have mercy. Get you talkin’ about that do-hickey and you’ll bore her to tears.” Chewie sighed.

Ben narrowed his eyes. “I swear I need better friends in my life. Between you and Poe, I’m going to have a stroke.”

Chewie snickered. “Just lookin’ out for your best interests, kid.”

Ben sighed. “That’s what they all say. So you’ll come right? We’ll probably fly out Saturday.”

Chewie nodded. “Course I’ll come. Miss your old man. Your mom tells me he ain’t any better.”

Ben went still, not wanting to talk about this. He shuffled his foot nervously, clearing his throat. “Yeah, no change.”

“You talked to him yourself or you still being a chickenshit?” Chewie chided.

“Hey- that’s not fair now-” Ben started before Chewie cut him off.

“ _Life’s_  not fair, boy. Pretty sure your Dad knows that better than anyone. You hiding from it ain’t helping no one.” Chewie said firmly.

Ben could only nod, unable to dispute his logic. He noticed Rey making her way across the garage towards the office from outside, thankfully saving him from this conversation. She came in through the door, wiping a streak of sweat from her brow and looking triumphant.

“You’re all fixed up, Ben. It was the fuel filter like I thought.” She told him.

He grinned. “Great. Thanks, Rey.”

She returned his smile. “No problem.”

Chewie snorted. “Save your thanks and pay the girl.”

Ben rolled his eyes at the older man as he reached for his wallet. Rey immediately waved her hands vehemently in front of her in protest. “Oh no, you’re not paying me. Give it to Chewie.”

Chewie cocked an eyebrow at her. “Don’t let that boy lord room and board over you. He owes you for the work.”

Rey shook her head. “Benjamin Solo, I’m not taking a bloody dime for you so either give it to Chewie or march your happy ass straight on home.”

Ben blew a frustrated puff of air from between his lips as he considered the stubborn woman in front of him. He finally shook his head in defeat, handing the bills to Chewie instead. Chewie snatched them up, giving a small shake of his head. “Hell, ain’t gonna pass up free money. Especially not from this one.”

Rey gave Ben a smug look, putting her hands on her hips in victory. Ben couldn’t help but appreciate how fucking _good_  she looked, just as she was. Hair a mess, grease streaks on her face, hands on her hips and a smile on her face like she won the fucking lottery. He was so gone for this damn girl.

“Fine, fine. You win.” He told her. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Of course. You heading home now?” 

“Yeah. I better get Kylo back. He’s getting all kinds of shit on his fur wandering around on this floor.” Ben grimaced.

Rey gave Kylo a wary look. “He really needs a bath. I mean, who _knows_  how long it’s been?”

Ben felt the tips of his ears burn as he avoided the teasing grin she was now shooting his way. “Yeah maybe I’ll do that this afternoon.”

Rey nodded. “We should get him a new collar too. That one you got on him is horribly ugly.”

Ben cocked his head to the side. “What do you suggest?”

She clutched her chin in thought for a moment before her eyes went wide with a bright idea. “Oh, I know just the thing. I’ll pick it up on my way home from work.”

“Should I be worried?” Ben asked warily. 

Rey shrugged, grinning wickedly. “Maybe.”

Ben shook his head, bidding the pair of them goodbye and pulling Kylo towards the truck. He smiled appreciatively on the way home as he noticed the truck sounded good as new. Who would have guessed Rey was a secret grease monkey? Ben found idea pretty hot if he was being honest. Then again, there wasn’t much Rey did that he _didn’t_ find hot. 

Kylo took off towards the kitchen when they made their way through the front door, his large muzzle in search of his bowl. Ben had stopped to grab some dog shampoo and other grooming supplies on the way, and he followed Kylo into the kitchen to dump them on the table. Making his way to his room, he went to change into something more appropriate for bathing a dog. Even though he wasn’t sure there was any appropriate attire for bathing a beast like Kylo. He was sure to get as wet as the mongrel himself. 

He shucked off his jeans and t-shirt, pulling out a pair of old shorts from his dresser and sliding them on. He was just going for an old shirt as well when an idea struck him. He checked the clock, noticing that Rey should be home within the hour. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to further his efforts in Operation Rey. He’d never went shirtless around her. Even if this was _him_ , he knew he had a decent body. Maybe... maybe he could show her a different side of him. The idea alone was enough to make him blush, but he knew if he were going to win Rey he needed to be more confident. 

He decided to suck it up and forego a shirt, sitting back on his bed and leaning against the headboard to stall for a bit while he waited for it to be closer to time for Rey to get there. He needed her to catch him in the act for this to work. He grinned to himself as he thread his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and thought about Rey at her job. 

He still couldn’t believe she worked for Chewie. He’d known she was getting a mechanical engineering degree, so it made sense now that he thought about it. He just hadn’t expected her to be so hands on. Mmm. Hands on. Even the words alone paired with Rey was enough to send his mind straight to the gutter. Images flooded his brain of Rey bent over an open hood, wearing far less than she had been earlier at the shop. 

In his mind she was wearing shorts cut so low that the roundness of her ass peeked out of the hem, not enough to be slutty but just enough to tease him. Okay, maybe a _little_  slutty. This was his daydream after all. The image alone was enough to have his cock twitching in his shorts, and he checked the clock once more to ensure that he wouldn’t be having a repeat of Rey’s first visit to his house before giving into his urges and thrusting a hand into his shorts to grasp his hardening cock. This was necessary, he told himself. Better to get this out of the way now to avoid any shenanigans later under Rey’s scrutiny. Sure.

_He couldn’t believe his luck, there was no way he’d make the conference at this rate. He had been pressed for time as it was when the car had begun to sputter a few miles back, and he barely made it into the parking lot of the small garage before it had effectively died, smoke pouring out from under the hood as Ben jumped out of the front seat, somewhat afraid that it might explode or something._

_At least he’d had a stroke of fortune by coming across this garage, having not passed anything for miles. He shook his head in frustration, pulling out his phone to send his boss a text and finding his phone had died. Perfect. He slid it back into his pocket uselessly, walking over to the open garage bay door in search of the owner._

_“Hello?” He called out into the space._

_“Back here.” He heard a feminine voice answer._

_He shuffled across the dingy concrete, passing a couple of cars that looked to be half torn apart before hearing the telltale clinking of a wrench against metal. He was thrown when he finally located the apparent owner of the garage; a small woman leaned over the open hood of a car, her shorts small enough to have Ben in desperate need of an adjustment of his slacks._

_She didn’t turn to greet him, just continued to work on whatever problem she was currently invested in._

_“Need something?” She asked without looking at him._

Ben stroked himself lazily, wanting to draw this out. He had no idea why the Rey of his fantasy had a Southern accent, maybe his subconscious was dwelling on the idea of taking her back home. He decided not to read too much into it as he continued to run his hand down the length of his swollen cock. 

_“Um, yeah.” He said distractedly, unable to tear his eyes away from the tan swell of her ass just peeking out of the hem of her shorts. “My uh, my car started smoking. I don’t know what’s wrong with it. It just died.”_

_“What color is the smoke?” She questioned._

_“Um, white?” He answered._

_She stood straight then, wiping her hands on her shorts and turning to him. Her face was petite, all tan skin and freckles and wide hazel eyes that were hard not to stare at. Her chestnut hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head in a loose bun, and her sleeveless checkered button down was tied in a knot just above her navel. Ben swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her, thinking that he’d never seen a mechanic quite like her._

_“Probably a blown head gasket.” She said evenly. “If it isn’t too bad I might can seal it for a quick fix, but it may need replacing. Can you drive it in here?”_

_Ben shook his head. “It just shut off when I slowed down to pull in.”_

_She rubbed her chin. “Weird. I’ll take a look at it. You from around here?”_

_“No, just on my way to a conference.” He told her._

_“Yeah, I figured. Don’t get too many people around here in a suit.” She smirked._

_She walked past him in search of his car, and he followed after her, trying his best to keep his eyes off her perfect ass as it swayed tantalizingly in front of him. He stood quietly as she assessed the damage, finally leaning back to look at him as she whistled._

_“Definitely going to need to replace that. Think I got the right parts but they aren’t cheap. You’re looking at about two grand here after labor. ” She informed him._

_He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. “Whatever I need. I have my credit card.”_

_She shook her head. “Don’t have one of those fancy card readers. No internet in these parts even if I did to use it. Cash only mister.”_

_His mouth fell open. “I don’t just have a couple thousand dollars lying around in the backseat. How am I supposed to come up with that kind of money? I don’t suppose there’s an ATM?”_

_Another shake of her head. “Afraid not.”_

_He huffed loudly. “Perfect. Just perfect. Fuck me.” He ran an exasperated hand through his hair, disheveling it from its usual perfectly combed waves._

_She eyed him lazily as he fumed, her face void of emotion as he continued to curse wildly. When he’d finally calmed, he glanced at her, feeling sheepish suddenly for his outburst. It wasn’t her fault he had the luck of a damn Kennedy._

_“Sorry.” He muttered. “Just a shit day.”_

_“You done?” She asked._

_He gave her a flustered look. “Yeah, I guess I am.”_

_She turned to head back toward the garage and waved at him to follow, not saying anything more. He stared after her for a moment before scrambling after, half jogging to catch up. She lazily blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing, it making small pop as it burst._

_“Where are we going?” He asked her._

_“My office.” She said without even a sideways glance at him._

_“Why?” He pressed curiously._

_“Discuss payment.” She affirmed._

_“There’s no way I can come up with that much cash tonight, ma’am.”  He sighed._

_“Rey.” She corrected._

_He gave her an odd look. “No, my name is Ben.”_

_“Nice to meet you Ben. Mean me. My name is Rey. With an e. Not ma’am.” She said with a small grin._

_“Oh, okay. Rey.” He said, testing it out on his tongue._

_He followed her in silence to her office, and she only regarded him again after she’d shut the door and hopped on top of her desk, eyeing him with interest as she swung her legs slightly. She nodded towards a chair in front of the desk, and he took it, wondering what she was up to._

_“You a weirdo?” She asked suddenly._

_He scrunched his nose in confusion. “No? I mean, I don’t think so.”_

_“Murderer?” She continued._

_“Excuse me?” He asked incredulously._

_“Attached?”  She pressed._

_“What?”  He answered in genuine confusion._

_“You got a girl? Kids?” She elaborated._

_“Oh. Um, no. Not attached.” He replied in somewhat of a daze._

_“Perfect.” She said with a wicked grin._

_“Perfect...?” He trailed off._

_“Tell you what, Ben. How about we trade my services for your services.” She proposed._

_“Like, you want me to work for you? I don’t know anything about cars.” He replied truthfully._

_He smiled wider, shaking her head. “Don’t need any help around here.”_

_“Okay, I’m not following.” He admitted._

_“Man, you aren’t too bright to be so pretty.” She chuckled._

_“Excuse me? Actually I’m-” he started to correct her but was cut off when she surprised him by reaching the toe of her sneaker across the space to slide gently across the crotch of his slacks._

_His eyes dropped to his lap in surprise, watching as she traced the outline of his cock with the end of her shoe. He glanced up at her again, his eyes wide with shock as she cocked her head to the side in question, waiting for his reply._

_"You’re joking.” He gasped in disbelief._

_“Don’t reckon I am. Not very often a good looking guy like you stumbles into my shop. It’s been awhile and I’m bored.” She said with a shrug._

_Ben was pretty sure his mouth was gaping open, still waiting for the beautiful girl in front of him to reveal that she was only pulling his leg. When she only continued to look at him expectantly, he swallowed nervously._

_“This... this feels like a trap.” He sputtered._

_She shrugged again. “Hey, if I’m not your type I get it big guy, just an offer.”_

_Not his type? This walking wet dream in grease stained Daisy dukes? As if. He felt his cock hardening despite his confusion as she continued to stroke the toe of her shoe against it. Her eyes fell to the rigid outline beginning to tent his slacks slightly, and she grinned coyly._

_“So maybe I am your type after all. Whadya say, tiger? Trade a blown head gasket for a blown head gasket?” She asked again, winking at him._

_What the actual fuck. This kind of shit did not happen to him. He was not lucky in the slightest. Was the universe finally cutting him a break? He let out a shaky breath as she applied a little pressure to his twitching cock, finally grabbing her wrist to halt her movements before he came in his pants like a fucking teenager._

Ben palmed his cock needily, the head already swollen and leaking. He could come right now if he wanted but the thought of Rey in those shorts made him dizzy and he wanted to finish the dirty journey his mind had wandered to.

_He eyed her warily. “Are you sure?”_

_“Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” She assured him._

_He stood, moving between her legs nervously, still not entirely believing this wasn’t a prank of some kind. She merely looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. He put his hands under her chin tentatively, tilting it up._

_She sensed his hesitation, chuckling softly. “I won’t break, tiger. Don’t be such a nervous Nellie.” She reached between them to palm his length through the fabric of his slacks, running her fingers along his hardness and causing him to groan. He slid his hands roughly into her hair, pulling it down from the confines of her hair tie and gripping it tightly as he pulled her mouth to his._

_She sighed sweetly into his mouth, tasting like the strawberry gum she was chewing. His tongue laced with hers, their teeth clinking together as he tried to consume her. He couldn’t help but press closer to her, the tented front of his slacks grinding into the hot center of her shorts. Her thighs pressed tightly around his hips, and he unconsciously rut against her as her hands fisted in his dress shirt._

_He ate at her mouth like it was the first time he’d ever kissed a girl, and for all intents and purposes it felt like it was the first time. He’d never been this starved for a girl as he was for this odd woman he’d just met. His tongue curled over hers, pressing as deeply as was allowed as he  fought to take more of her. She squirmed slightly as he pressed closer to her, rubbing her warmth against his cock teasingly._

_He reached between them to flick at the button of her shorts, and she grabbed his wrist to stop him. His lips left hers in confusion as he eyed her questioningly._

_“This is a business deal, tiger. You gotta take care of me first.” She grinned._

_She leaned back, unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them hastily before sliding them and the gauzy thong she’d been wearing down over her hips. Ben’s breath caught we she spread her legs once more, baring her glistening pussy to him fully. She was so fucking pink and perfect and already so wet. He had no protest whatsoever to taking care of her first and he nodded his assent vehemently before dropping to his knees._

_His new position brought him eye level with her slick folds, every part of her on display. She leaned back on her hands, staring down at him in anticipation without a shred of embarrassment on her face and Ben couldn’t help but find her brazenness the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced. He pressed his nose into the neat curls that rested just above, bumping against the tight bud of her clit and causing her to gasp softly._

Ben whined desperately. Tasting Rey would be everything. He bit his bottom lip, wishing her essence was painted on it as his hand moved over his length, stroking, squeezing a little faster, a little harder. If he ever were given the chance, he would worship her with his mouth.

 _He let his tongue part her more fully, licking a hot stripe up her slit. Fuck, she tasted amazing. He repeated the action if only to drink in more of her, and her thighs tightened just so around his head as her fingers curled into his hair to press him closer. He tongued at her entrance, exploring before dragging it up her center to lap at her clit. He drew a heavy circle around the swollen bud, flicking it lightly before pulling it in between his lips to suck._

_Rey mewled above him, gripping at his scalp and grinding her face against him as she sought more of her own pleasure. She rode his face without a shred of shyness, and her wanton behavior only made Ben all the more needy. He wanted more than anything to take a hold of himself and seek some release from the throbbing in his cock, but he was too focused on Rey as her dripping pussy quivered around his tongue. He felt her tensing, knowing she was close and he licked at her fervently, increasing the pace of his tongue._

_He reached between them to sink two thick fingers into her tight heat, curling them upwards and rubbing along the patch of ridged flesh there. Wrapping his lips around her clit once more, he sucked at his tightly as he stroked her inner walls. Rey bucked into his face, simultaneously trying to bring him closer while also pushing him away, the sensation almost too much for her._

_When he felt her fingers pulling at his hair to the point of almost being painful, her pussy spasmed around his finger as a gush of arousal coated his tongue. He drank in every bit of her, loving the way she tasted as he continued to lick at her center. Her thighs shook around his ears, and she let out a series of mewling pants as she came down from the orgasm he’d just given her. When she could take no more she pulled him up by his hair, bringing his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. She pulled away then, her eyes dreamy and her breath shallow._

Ben was panting now, a heavy uneven stutter in his lungs as the pressure built. He could only imagine what Rey would look like, sated and blissful from his ministrations. He gripped the base of his cock, squeezing back the white hot sensation of his impending climax before slowly drawing his hand up over the length again. His hand gave a little twist at the top and he grunted. He was so close.

_His own breathing was labored, still incredibly turned on and needing to find release of his own. She glanced down at his still tented slacks, grinning up at him. “You seem to have a situation going on down there... but I’ve already been paid I think.”_

_He groaned, the idea of not being able to sink inside her physically painful for him._

_“But...” she said coyly. “I think I might be open to accept a tip.”_

_He grinned widely at her, her words shooting to his already aching cock. Pressing a kiss to her jaw he said, “Baby, I’m going to give you so much more than just the tip.”_

_She pressed her lips to his, smiling against them as she murmured, “Mm. Bring it on, tiger.”_

It didn’t take much more for Ben to come, a low moan vibrating from his throat as his head fell back against the headboard. His cock twitched in his hand, the ribbons of thick heavy cum streaking lines of his satiation across his shorts. What a fucking mess.

He recovered quickly, wiping off his hands and shorts with a few tissues before checking the time again. He was still ahead of the clock and he took a minute to wash his hands and grab a drink from the kitchen before heading outside. It was a cool day, a little too chilly to be without a shirt, but what was the point when he was going to get all wet, anyway? He dumped an armful of towels that he had taken from the hall closet, all folded and neatly put away by Rey, onto the rarely used table on his backyard patio. Ben went back inside grabbing Kylo’s shampoo and treat box before luring the mongrel outside.

“Ready for a bath, big guy?” He knelt and scratched Kylo behind the ears, earning him a face full of tongue and slobber. “We gotta put a little show on for Rey. You like her, right? We want her to stay, don’t we boy?

Kylo woofed and Ben couldn’t help but grin as he unsnapped Kylo’s collar, tossing it on the table inside. He checked his watch again; Rey had said she would be off about twenty minutes ago.

It was go time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, start your _Ben _gines.__  
> 


	20. One, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is for all the Dadamsels out there. ;)
> 
>  

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Rey called across the house. She dropped her shoes by the door, clutching the bag from the pet store and shuffling into the living room in search of her boys. She desperately needed a shower after the day she’d had, but she was excited to show Ben the new collar she’d picked up for Kylo. He was either going to roll his eyes or laugh hysterically and Rey was giddy, ready for either reaction really. 

“Ben?” She called again. Still no sound from him. She knew he was home, his truck was out front. Kylo was missing too, and normally the beast would have already all but knocked her over in his greeting. She walked through the kitchen, seeing Kylo’s old collar lying on the table.  

She went to the fridge to grab a water, still wondering where they’d gotten off too. She took a long swig from the bottle, pulling her phone out of her pocket to shoot Ben a text. She’d just opened the message thread for Ben when she heard shouting from outside. She turned towards the back door just off the kitchen, walking over to peer out of the curtains.   

Her mouth fell open at the sight that welcomed her. A very wet, very _undressed_  Ben attempting to wrestle Kylo into submission as he tried to spray him down with the hose. Water slid down his skin in fat droplets, collecting at every dip and divot of hard muscle. She felt like a pervert, standing in the window, fantasizing about claiming every drop of water with her tongue.  

Ben wrapped a thick arm around Kylo’s midsection, cursing loudly as Kylo shook water everywhere, leaving Ben even more soaked than before. He rose to his full height, tossing the hose on the ground and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Rey grinned, finding his tantrum nothing short of adorable. She pulled the door open, stepping outside to join them.

“Having trouble?” She asked brightly. 

Ben’s head shot upwards, noticing her standing there and offering her a wide smile. He shook his head, nodding towards Kylo and rolling his eyes. “Clifford the big black asshole here won’t be still long enough for me to give him a damn bath.” 

Rey forced her eyes to remain locked on Ben’s face, her libido screaming at her to give it a taste of Ben’s naked torso. She gave it a mental kick, the force of her restraint giving her a slight twitch in her under eye. “So weird.” Rey teased, the corner of her mouth turning up. “It’s almost as if he’s never had one before.” 

She loved the way Ben flushed, the tips of his ears growing red as embarrassment flooded him. She wasn’t sure what had made him so sweaty that day she’d come to visit, but there was no doubt in her mind at this point that it hadn’t been the damn dog. 

“Let me go change clothes and I’ll help you.” Rey offered.

Ben raised an arm to scratch at the back of his neck, the action only tightening the hard sinew of his biceps and offering more of a display of his corded abs. Rey had to physically suppress the whimper that almost escaped her, her fingers twitching with a need to touch him. 

“Sure, but I hope you don’t mind getting wet.” He answered with a grin. 

Rey swallowed hard, knowing he hadn’t meant it the way it had sounded but she’d be damned if it didn’t result in damp underwear. Damn it, she was supposed to be seducing him. Not letting him fluster her with innocent remarks.

She cleared her throat, giving him a look far more confident than she felt. “I’m always down for getting a little wet.” She told him with a wink before letting her eyes fall to the still spurting garden hose he’d tossed to the ground. “You thinking of using your hose on me, Ben?” 

The grin he’d been wearing melted into a somewhat shell-shocked expression, Ben rendered momentarily speechless as he processed her words. He recovered quickly, clearing his throat and laughing nervously. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Rey’s breath hitched, unsure if she could maintain this level of teasing when their banter had her practically squirming. She laughed, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear nervously. “I’m just going to go change. I’ll be right back.”

She all but sprinted back into the house, taking a moment to chug the rest of her water she’d left on the counter to combat against the dryness that had settled in her throat. She had no idea how she was going to go back out there and survive the sight of a wet, shirtless Ben bathed in sunlight like some sort of Greek god mingling with the mortals. 

She stomped to her bedroom, shucking off her dirty overalls and digging through her drawers for her swimsuit. Rey’s underwear were practically soaked through, and she clenched her thighs together pitifully as she pondered as to whether or not she had enough time to find some relief. She scratched the idea quickly, knowing Ben was waiting for her. She pulled out her modest one piece from her drawer, moving to pull it on. She had her legs through the holes before she stopped, frowning.

This suit was definitely not Operation Ben material. It was boring and plain and barely even showed off the meager goods she had. She chucked it on the floor, digging back into her drawers in search of a better option. She found what she was looking for stuffed into the back corner of her drawer, the bright pink suit not having seen the light of day since the time she’d went to the beach with Hux during the first few months of their relationship. 

She frowned at the memory, remembering how she’d barely enjoyed the day because he was more concerned with how he could get the swimsuit _off_  of her than actually having a good time. She shook her head, not wanting to bother herself with the memories of that ginger bastard. How ironic now that she was pulling on the tiny suit in _hopes_  that Ben might feel the urge to take it off of her. She pulled on a pair of tiny white cloth shorts over her suit bottoms, and was just reaching for a tank when she thought better of it.  

Ben had decided that this was a shirt optional party, so why shouldn’t she come dressed for the occasion? She tied her bikini straps tightly, hoping to give her small breasts more of an edge and eyed herself in the mirror. Yeah, she’d do. She slipped on her flip flops, redoing her hair in a messy bun and making her way back outside. 

She found Ben and Kylo right where she’d left them, Kylo on the ground giving Ben a bemused expression as Ben scowled down at him. Kylo perked up when he heard the door shut, trotting over to Rey and nuzzling a wet mane against her leg in search of petting. She scratched at his ears, cooing at him. “Is your Daddy being mean to you?”

She peeked up at Ben, grasping the hose once more and staring at her with a hard expression. His mouth was parted slightly, and she felt somewhat pleased to know she’d at least gotten _some_  sort of reaction out of him. Maybe he wasn’t immune to her after all. She had meant to affect _him_  by inadvertently calling him Daddy, but she didn’t expect to be in need of an adjustment _herself_  at the word leaving her mouth. It almost caused her to blush.  

She gave a lazy, obvious scan of his well built form in the daylight, now freely able to oogle him without shamefully hiding in the dark. Those mornings at this gym did a lot more for him than just his temper. Her eyes settled on the wicked looking scar that curved on his side, just under his ribs. “How’d you get that?” She nodded at it. Ben flushed, running a wet hand through his unruly hair.

“Medical shit. It’s from forever ago.”

“Looks cool.” She said. “Like you were blasted on the side by a laser gun.” 

He let out a nervous chuckle before Kylo interrupted the moment with a huge shake of his wet fur, sending spirals of dog water in all directions. Rey tried to shield herself from the sudden drenching and shot Ben a look as he kept laughing. 

“You just going to stand there handling your hose all day?” She asked him coyly.

She could almost swear his eyes darkened behind his glasses, and she definitely noticed as his Adam’s apple bobbed slightly. “You try wrestling that mongrel.”

Rey poked out her bottom lip, scratching Kylo under his jaw. “You’re not a _mongrel._ Are you boy?”

She walked over to where Ben stood, tapping her thigh lightly in motion for Kylo to follow. He trot over with her happily, sitting in between the pair of them and letting his tongue loll out in anticipation. 

“See? You just have to have the touch.” She chided. “Now let me have that hose of yours.”

He handed it to her slowly, her fingers sliding over his hand purposefully as she plucked it from him. She gripped the handle, turning it up and letting water fall to the ground as she gave Ben a wicked grin. 

“What?” He asked curiously. 

She didn’t answer, instead pressing her thumb to the end of the hose and causing the spray to intensify as she soaked Ben’s front. His now drenched mop of hair cling pitifully to his glasses, his lips in tight line as he pushed the tangled mess over his forehead. 

Rey laughed at his disgruntled expression, doubling over in her humor. “I’m sorry, you just looked like you could use some refreshment.”

Ben cocked an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips. “Oh yeah? You’re looking pretty parched yourself.”

She eyed him warily. “Don’t you dare.”

He wrenched the hose from her grip, intensifying the stream with his thumb and proceeding to blast Rey with a torrent of cold water. She squealed, taking off in a run to get away from the frigid stream as Ben gave chase. By the time he finally relented his attack, the pair of them were soaked through, both laughing hysterically. 

Ben’s laughter faltered when Rey stood, her hands having been rested on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. The cold water had caused her nipples to harden beneath the top of her suit, and she didn’t have to look to know they were unmistakable beneath the nylon fabric. He swallowed nervously, his eyes trained anywhere but where she knew they’d been.

“Truce?” He asked thickly.

She nodded, feeling heated despite the cool water that clung to her temples. They sloshed back over to a waiting Kylo, the beast content to lie lazily in the sun as he watched their antics. Rey took the hose from Ben, straddling Kylo gently and scratching at his ears as she slowly wet him down. 

The rest of Kylo’s bath was relatively easy, Ben helping her lather him up once he was thoroughly wet and lathering the suds into his fur. When he was rinsed and clean, they toweled him down vigorously, Kylo standing stock still as he enjoyed all the attention.  

“There we go. That’s so much better. He looks like a new dog!” Rey said happily.  

Ben was still eyeing her heatedly, only nodding softly. “Yeah. He looks really good.” 

Rey cleared her throat, unsure of what to say now that they were both half naked and wet. She’d imagined them just like this several times and now words seemed to fail her. She let out a nervous laugh, cowardice getting the better of her. “Oh I picked him up a new collar. It’s inside. Want to see?” 

He nodded, standing to follow when she led Kylo back into the house. She walked over to the table where she’d left the bag from the pet store, digging inside it to pull out the collar she’d purchased. She held it behind her back, instructing Ben to turn around while she put it on Kylo. When she was finished, she informed Ben that he could look.

“Ta-da!” Rey said triumphantly. 

Ben eyed the collar skeptically, giving Rey an amused look. “Really?” 

She grinned. “It’s fitting, don’t you think?” 

“I mean, I get it, but come on, _pink?”_ Ben snorted. 

Rey shrugged. “I mean, it works for the real Kylo. They don’t make dog suspenders unfortunately, so I had to make do.” 

Ben groaned. “Don’t tell me you’ve got a suspender kink because of him too.”

Rey laughed. “Eh, maybe not entirely. There _is_  something about a man who knows how to dress. Not that I’d want to walk around a guy in a three piece suit all the time- but it is an appealing image.”

Ben frowned, obviously thinking about his own wardrobe.  

“Oh Ben, I wasn’t teasing you.” She assured him. 

He nodded, still frowning slightly. She smacking his chest lightly, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Don’t be in a mood now. I need a shower, but we could watch a movie after, if you want?”

Somewhat placated, he offered her a small smile. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

The shower was hot, clearing away all the grease from work and the wet dog smell from Kylo but Rey showered quickly, not wanting to waste any time. She had just spent the last hour with a shirtless Ben and she was ready to climb him like a tree. Operation Ben was still in full effect and it was time to sneak behind the lines of her objective. She dressed quickly, throwing on an oversized tee and a clean pair of knickers but knowing what she had planned for tonight, they wouldn’t be clean for long. Rey rummaged around in her knicker drawer until she found a lacy black scrap of fabric. Her favorite black thong. It was one of those rare ones that was both sexy and incredibly comfortable and didn’t shift into the seam of places. It was her lucky thong and she hoped it would come through for her again.

She cracked her door, listening to Ben and Kylo shuffle around in the kitchen before she scurried across the hall, slipping into the door of Ben’s room. It was a mess and she was tempted to gather up all the piles of his dirty laundry, before she squidged her nose, changing her mind. Instead she tightened her lacy g-string into her hand and found his hamper of clean laundry, his tee shirts and khakis still neatly folded. She lifted his favorite tee and placed her undies underneath before she snickered and snuck out of his room; she felt as if she just lay out a panty grenade and she padded barefoot, nonchalantly out into the kitchen to join her boys.

Kylo was in his usual place under the kitchen table, his dark eyes watchful as his master worked the stove.

“Something smells really good.” She commented, eyeballing the stove top where he had a couple of pots simmering. 

“Pasta.” He called out. “Keeping it saucy tonight.” 

Rey came up behind him, running her hand lightly down his back. She could feel the sculpting of his muscles down as her fingers passed over his tee shirt, still able to feel the warmth of his skin. He seemed to shudder slightly under her touch. “I love spaghetti.” She grinned as she peeked at the bubbling cookware.

“Oh, it’s not just spaghetti. This is my Grandmother Padme’s recipe.” He argued. “It’s been a guarded family secret for decades.” He gave her a smirk as he stirred this sauce in the huge pot.

“Padme. Paadmee.” Rey thought for a moment. “Did your grandmother really have the same name as that one Italian princess? The one that married some really rich American?”

Ben stilled, his hand stopping for a beat before continuing. “I guess she did.” He muttered. “Here, have a taste.” He held up the spoon, hovering his other hand beneath it to catch any spills. Rey leaned up on her toes to taste from the offered spoon. It was delicious, aromatic and warm, the tomatoes sweet and tangy and she moaned in happiness. She gazed up at Ben, who was smiling, the corner of his mouth crookedly pulled into a dimple. “You got a little on your…” Ben gestured to her cheek gently.

“Where?” Rey wiped her cheek, but the wrong one. Ben chuckled and reached out with his thumb, swiping away the sauce. Rey reacted instinctively, leaning forward to wrap her lips around his large thumb before he could pull away, her tongue sweeping the ridges on his skin clean. She could swear she heard a light hiss before she released him from the heat of her mouth with a light ‘pop’.

“Delicious.’ She breathed as his gaze darkened. “The sauce, I mean.”

He grunted in response, his nearly black eyes flickering to her lips. “Yea.” He mumbled. “Thanks.”

“So what are we watching tonight?” Rey asked, her voice cracking a little as Ben started dishing up their plates, garnishing the tops of their spaghetti piles with fresh shredded basil.

“Well.” Ben started, eyeing her nervously. “I was thinking it was about time to take our relationship to the next level.” Rey’s heart thudded hard in her chest as his words floated aimlessly in her head. Her response seemed to stick in her throat.

“Ho-how so?” Rey managed. Ben stepped towards her, a hungry look dancing in his eyes as loomed over her, closing the space in between them slowly. He gently pressed her bowl of food into her hands. 

“I’ve known for awhile now.” He murmured. “I’m ready to commit, Rey.”

Rey felt herself swallow hard as his presence consumed her. He was like an ocean storm, sudden and ferocious and she was but a mere boat, thrown around on his waves.

“I’m ready to commit with you… to a Netflix marathon.” He finished, his eyes gleaming slightly.

She swatted him lightly with her hand as she tried to regulate her breathing, laughing awkwardly to cover up his effect on her. “Fine, Solo. Let’s do it. You, me and Stranger Things.”

They took their normal spots on the couch while Ben started the show, the two of them immediately getting sucked into the story. They were a few episodes in by the time they were finished with dinner, Rey finding fascinating questions to ask about the American childhood experience that was so drastically different from her own.

“Your Grandmother’s spaghetti is amazing.” Rey was nearly licking her bowl as she finished her food. She stood, stretching slightly as she gestured for Ben’s bowl.

“You and her would have totally hit it off.’ Ben smirked, handing her his empty dish.

“Is she no longer around?” Rey asked quietly before taking their bowls to the kitchen to rinse them clean. She came back with two beers and handed Ben his as she resettled on the couch.   

“She died a long time ago.” Ben answered. “But I’ve heard so many stories about her growing up. She was a spitfire with a lot of attitude. Kept my grandfather on his toes, that’s for sure.”

“Do I keep you on your toes, Benjamin?” Rey teased, pushing her bare feet into his thigh lightly. 

He snorted, sipping his beer. “Do you ever. Such a naughty kitten.” His eyes twinkled again as he stared at her heatedly.

He was openly flirting with her back and her heart soared. Operation Ben was slowly working and she couldn’t help the rolling in her chest as she watched him, her attention nowhere near Hawkins, Indiana and its supernatural tales. Rey put her beer on the side table; she had one more move under her belt tonight. She studied him as she waited, her body responding in flushes of appreciation as her eyes roved over his long nose, his pouty soft lips that she wanted on her own, his smattering of freckles that she wanted to map with her mouth and tongue. His shoulders were so broad and she felt her panties dampen as she imagined her legs propped over their sloping lines as his messy mop of black hair was buried between her legs. She couldn’t keep back the whine that escaped her throat at her own thoughts and he glanced over at her, eyebrow furrowed slightly in concern. 

“You ok?” He asked, his voice deep and running straight through her body.

“Yea.” She drew up her knees under her tee shirt a bit more. “Show’s a little scary.” She excused.

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Really? This coming from the girl who cheered at the mowing over of zombies.”

“This show has creepy children and demogorgons- it’s different.” Rey defended. She wasn’t scared, not really. The thing that her heart did as she stared at her roommate and friend was more frightening than anything on the TV screen. Ben shrugged at her response and placed a warm comforting hand on her leg. One of the monsters suddenly appeared, and Rey took her opportunity, shrieking and  leaping across the couch into Ben’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her nose against his neck. She could feel his pulse, beating rapid against her nose as his arms came around her gently. 

“Are you _really_ scared, Rey?” His chest rumbled beneath her and she felt a little woozy at the feelings that were coursing through her body. Her skin felt on fire where his hands rested against her and she swallowed thickly as her heart wobbled in her chest.

“Terrified.” Rey whispered. It was the truth. She was all in at this point; she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

His hands rubbed soothingly, comforting down her back as she nestled against him, adjusting her hips to straddle his lap, a knee to each side. She realized suddenly that she wasn’t wearing any pants or shorts and her underwear, already damp, was poised above him. 

If she would only move her hips just slightly, then-

Ben cleared his throat, the sound vibrating through his chest and Rey was tempted to lick the skin of his neck where it beat headily, his scent dizzying her with every pulse. She couldn’t help the slight shift in her hips and he grunted, his fingers digging into skin where his hands were still wrapped around her. He seemed to be breathing heavier and it seemed that neither of them were paying attention to the TV. She knew that if she took a chance to rub against him again, she would leave a wet spot so she slowly extracted herself from his embrace, trying to keep her legs from shaking. He hesitated slightly before he released her; the air was cold and lonely on the other side of his hold.

“I’d better go to bed.” She said thickly. “First final is in the morning.”

He nodded, giving his sweatpants a light tug. “Same. I should go too after I clean up dinner.” He ran his hand through his hair, gazing at her from behind his glasses. “Goodnight Rey. Do you want to bring Kylo in to save you from the demogorgons?” He teased, dimple crinkling.

“I’m sure his Daddy will scare them away just fine.” She winked before forcing herself away from the stunned, gaping look on Ben’s face. Rey waited until she was safely behind her door before launching herself on her bed and screaming pitifully into her pillow. She wanted him. She wanted him bad and the Universe wasn’t working with her. She snuggled down into her blankets, the sounds of Ben washing up the kitchen bringing her comfort in a way and she slowly succumbed to the haze of sleep.

 _There was a sudden clanging of a dropped pot and Rey bolted up from where she had nodded off on the couch. The last thing she remembered was putting the twins to bed and watching some garbage primetime show. Someone had put a blanket on her and she slid out from under its warmth. The Late Show was on, telling her it was way past the time she normally left and she yawned, arching her back as she stretched. She stood, padding towards the kitchen to where she saw him, still fully dressed from work, putting away the dishes she had set out to dry._

_“Mr. Solo?” She called out, her voice heavy with sleep._

_“Rey. I’m sorry…” He turned to look at her and she bit her lip._

_Every time she saw him in his tailored three piece suit there was something that grew inside her, perhaps it has always been there, but he had awakened it. It made her hungry and the intensity of it frightened her. She didn’t know what it was or what to do with it, but she knew it was only Mr. Solo that could help._

_“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He smiled gently as he hung the last pot on the rack. He dried his hands on the towel that was slung over his shoulder and slowly walked over to her. “How were the twins tonight?”_

_“Deplorable, as usual. A couple of criminals you’re raising there.” Rey teased._

_“Absolute heathens.” Mr. Solo confirmed. “With my luck, they will be ready to help me clean out a casino in three years.”_

_“Two, if you can teach Jacen to cheat at blackjack the way he cheats at Pokemon. And also get Jaina to smuggle poker chips like she smuggles snacks.”_

_They both chuckled and Mr. Solo pulled the towel from his shoulder to slap it against the counter. Rey jumped slightly at the sound and he smirked, moving to shrug off his suit jacket. Her eyes widened as she took in his well built form, the fabric of his dress shirt underneath being stretched, seams at capacity by the rounding of his muscles as the jacket slid away. He was still in slacks, a trim black vest and a tie and it made Rey’s mouth water._

_She had been lusting after the father of the twins ever since he had first opened the door, a hopeless wreck with mussed black hair and questionable stains all over his clothes, apologizing for the two screaming toddlers running around naked in the background. His wife had just left them and he was struggling to manage them on his own while still putting in long hours at his law firm._

_Rey had been sixteen then, eager to take on a long term babysitting gig. He had her come over after school three days a week, and then a full day on the weekend. He paid her well for her time and once she got them under control, she had fallen in love with his two dark haired shadows. They both took on his messy black mop, like their father, only Jaina had brilliant blue eyes compared to Jacen’s dark brown. Mr. Solo had golden brown eyes that looked nearly black unless they were lit just the right way._

_Rey was now twenty, moving from high school to college, but still just as involved in the lives of the Solo’s. Jaina and Jacen had both decided to called her mommy when they were around three, a habit that made Mr. Solo blush considerably as he stammered his way to trying to correct them. Rey hadn’t minded. She had already fantasized her way through the years as fitting in seamlessly in as a Solo and claiming them as her family, her first and only family. Living life in the foster system made it hard to feel at home anywhere, but it gave her substantial experience dealing with wrangling small, upset children._

_Mr. Solo was her own personal sexual awakening, with his broad shoulders and snug suits he owned every fantasy that brought her any pleasure. The boys of her age were nothing, had nothing in comparison to the mature slope of his bold nose, the dusty stubble of a day’s growth on his jaw each night, and the way his body seemed to sway as he walked, a dominant swagger in each step._

_He already owned her; body, mind, and soul, she was his._

_It was too bad he didn’t see her that way; he probably still saw her as an awkward teenager with knees that were too big and breasts that were too small. They were still too small in her opinion. He had dated a bit in the beginning, meeting with women that Rey was certain were busty and coiffed to perfection. It had been awhile since his last date however, and he had blushed, blaming the need to dedicate himself to work for awhile when she had casually brought it up._

_Too bad he just wouldn’t date her._

_“They were wonderful as usual, Mr. Solo.” Rey confirmed, despite the previous teasing. “They went to bed easily, although Jaina requested you go in to kiss her goodnight as soon as you came home._

_Mr. Solo smiled warmly. “I already did.”_

_Rey nodded, making a move to grab her book bag from the table. “It’s late. My dorm mate has probably thrown a party on my side of the room by now.”_

_“Stay.” His voice stopped her and she felt a delicious shiver run through her body._

_“What?” She turned, staring at his dark eyes. His hair had fallen out of his usual slicked back style to hang messily in his face._

_“It’s late, Rey. I don’t want you driving at this hour. Stay. The kids will be thrilled to see you in the morning. I’ll even make you pancakes. It’s our Sunday tradition.” His eyes were pleading and she had trouble looking away from his wide puppy eyes. That’s where the kids got that damn look from._

_The thought was so very tempting. Rey was sleepy and didn’t really feel like driving. Plus there was the promise of seeing Mr. Solo in casual, rumpled pajamas making her breakfast. Decision made._

_“Ok.” She answered, her throat catching slightly. “I can take the couch.”_

_“Nonsense.” Mr. Solo argued. “You’ll have my bed. I’ll take the couch.”_

_“Mr. Solo...” She started. He was walking towards her slowly, a sudden heat_ _burning in his eyes, it made her dizzy, discombobulated and she gripped the edge of the counter for support. “Mr. Solo…” Rey tried again._

_“Rey.” He interrupted, his voice deep and resounding through her body like an echo. “I think it’s time you stop calling me Mr. Solo.” He was standing over her now, a towering broad mass of man that was now blocking all the kitchen light with his frame. “When you call me Mr. Solo, I can’t help but think that you’ve been a naughty girl who needs to be punished.”_

_Rey couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips, nor the flush that warmed over her face as gazed up at him, her entire body burning at the fire in his eyes._

_“Mr. Solo.” She repeated boldly. His eyes flashed and he reached out to take her chin, holding her steady between his thumb and finger._

_“Rey.” He murmured. “You can’t tease me this time. I am a man who knows what he wants.” He leans closer, the edge of his nose running a line over the skin beneath her ear and she shivered at the touch. “Am I a horrible man for wanting you Rey? I’ve thought of nothing but you for the past year.” She gave a light moan as he pressed his mouth lightly into her skin._

_Rey gasped, grabbing at his arms to steady herself as he trailed his mouth over her skin, hovering briefly over her lips. She gazed at him, instinctually biting the swell of her bottom lip and he stared at it._

_He growled slightly, his hands trailing down her side to land at her hips before pulling her close against him; she breathed heavy at the sudden feeling of him, hard and needy against the soft round curve of her stomach. “Are you sure about this, Rey?” He asked, his tone desperate. “Do you want this?”_

_“Yes.” She whispered. “Very much so.”_

_"Ben.” He murmured. “Call me Ben from now on. Please.”_

_“Ok... Ben.” Rey was anxious to get back to the part where he almost kissed her. “I’ve thought of nothing else, no one else, but you since I was sixteen. Does that make me a bad girl?”_

_“Such a very naughty kitten.” He purred against her. His mouth was hot and humid against her already heated skin. She rolled her head to the side and reached up, grabbing the wide stripes of his tie._

_“If I’m not calling you Mr. Solo,” Rey started. “Then what should I call you when I’m a bad girl? Daddy?” He stiffened against her, his throat letting out a little whine and she felt him grow harder against her. “You like that too. Don’t you, Daddy?”_

_“Fuck.” He hissed, unable to stop the slight jerk of his hips against her. “Rey, you don’t know what you’re doing to me.”_

_“Oh, I think I do.” Rey, emboldened by his newly revealed reactions to her, reached down to palm his arousal through his slacks. He groaned, jutting himself further into her touch for a split second before he snatched her wrist, pulling her away.”_

_“Did Daddy say you could touch?” He growled and Rey felt herself heat from the inside, a liquid pool of desire that instantly soaked through her underwear. “I have to punish you first, baby. You’ve been such a naughty girl tonight. Go sit on the couch and think about what you’ve done. Daddy will be there in a minute.”_

_Rey all but sprinted to the couch, sitting neatly on the edge. Her whole body was thrumming with arousal, heady and anxious. She felt excitement, adrenaline pounding through her body in dizzying pulses in anticipation to what Mr. Solo-no,_ Daddy _, was going to do to her. He appeared out of the kitchen, turning off the harsh lights and leaving the home in a warm, dim glow. She could feel her core pulsing as she watched him lean against the door frame, his eyes also focused on her as he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt._

 _Rey couldn’t help but rub her legs together at the sight of his wide palms bringing his corded forearms into view with each roll of the fabric. This is why she never dabbled with boys; what she wanted was all man. He noticed her shifting her legs together and his eyes twinkled._

_“You can’t wait for Daddy to get his hands on you, can you baby girl?”_

_“No Daddy.” Rey fidgeted again._

_He moved on to his vest next, slowly unbuttoning the short row of buttons before pulling off the expensive fabric, abandoning it on the floor. He looked delicious, still dressed complete with tie and suspenders and Rey was practically salivating._

_“Please, Daddy.” Rey begged. “I need you.”_

_“Fuck, Kitten.” Ben groaned as he went to sit on the couch next to her. She climbed on his lap, pulling at his shirt, his tie, his suspenders, anything to bring him closer to her. She was practically writhing in his lap, slightly delirious with the need for his hands, his lips, his anything to touch her. “Easy, baby.” He murmured. “Daddy’s got you.” He positioned her over his lap, bending her legs so that her bottom was perched over his thigh. He rubbed it gently over the fabric of her leggings, leaving a trail of fire with his touch. “Is this ok, Rey?”_

_“Yes, Ben.” Rey broke character, wanting to affirm to him that this was exactly what she needed. “This is ok.”_

_He groaned, rubbing over the curve of her rear one more time. “Safe word is ‘starfighter’.” He whispered and Rey nodded._

_“Daddy.” She breathed and Ben’s hand came down with a firm smack. Rey gasped, lurching lightly in his lap with a pant._

_“Count for me, little one.” He murmured._

_“One, Daddy.” Rey sighed, trying to ignore the throb between her legs, just a few inches away from where his wide palm was landing on the round of her rear again. “Two, Daddy.” She groaned._

_He reached up to pull at waistband of her pants, yanking them down to reveal her light blue panties. “How lovely, baby.” He smacked her again, the panties bunching under his palm._

_“Three, Daddy.” She says clearly. He slapped her again. “Four, Daddy.”_

_“Are you getting wet, little one?” He pulled her leggings down further to reveal the damp, dark blue patch where she had soaked her knickers. He ran a determined finger over the wet fabric, his fingertip following in the line of her folds and she moaned as he reached the apex, giving her clitoris a light flick. “Please, Daddy.” She whispered._

_Ben’s hands shook slightly as he reached for the edge of her panties, dragging them down over her skin with a tug. He pushed them down her legs with her pants to bind them both around her ankles before he smoothed his hand over the bare golden skin of her bottom. He groaned suddenly, unable to stop himself from leaning forward and planting his mouth on its flawless surface. He sucked her skin into his mouth eagerly, nipping it lightly with his teeth and Rey hissed in pleasure beneath him, helpless against the leak of fluid that escaped from her folds. He released her with a kiss. “Get ready, baby girl.” He panted._

_Rey braced herself in his lap as his large hand connected to her ass again, skin meeting skin with a resounding smack. “Five, Daddy.” She gasped as her skin tingled, pricked with pain and pleasure. Another, please another; she wasn’t ready for it to end._

_“We’re going all the way to ten, Kitten.” He murmured. “Remember your safe word.”_

_“Another, please.” She begged. He obliged. “Six, Daddy.”_

_He gently slipped down to touch her pussy, finding her sopping, glistening from his touch. “Fuck.” He groaned, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick what he had gathered on his fingertips. “You taste so good, little one. Is that just for me?”_

_“Just for you.” Rey keened._

_“You have four left.” Ben breathed. “Let me take you to bed, baby girl.”_

_“Please, Ben.” Rey broke again. “Please bring me to your bed. I’ve imagined it so many times.”_

_“Fuck, Rey.” Ben groaned, swooping her up in his arms and hauling her upstairs. Rey clutched him around his neck as he powered up the stairs, two steps at a time, slightly breathless by the time he deposited her in a giggling lump on his bed. She had passed by the same bed time after time over the years, yearning to dive naked beneath its sheets. There was a time when Jaina had snuck in to the master bedroom to jump eagerly on the king sized trampoline substitute, giving Rey the excuse to enter his domain and crawl on his bed to retrieve his child; she didn’t want to leave then and she didn’t want to leave now. Ben pulled her shirt over her head and she quickly complied. He pulled eagerly to free her from her clothing and within seconds she was lying naked on his sheets, poised like a package full of secrets he had yet to unwrap._

_He was still complete dressed as he kneeled over her and Rey reached up to tug needily at his tie, pulling to loosen it._

_“Ah ah, not yet, baby girl.” He chided, pulling her hands free. He slipped off his suspenders, unclipping them quickly to wrap them around her wrists, tying the elastic bands together with a quick tug. He pulled gently. “Feel ok?”_

_She nodded, watching as he threaded the suspenders through the bar of his headboard._

_“Do you remember the safe word, baby?” Ben hushed his mouth over her skin, kissing her knee as she nodded. Rey felt like rolling in the arousal that was riveting through her. She needed his hands, his lips somewhere, anywhere on her body again._

_There was a sudden tugging, a gentle pull that dragged her arms up over her head where her wrists were bound by his dress wear. She gasped as her body was spread out before him and she didn’t miss the admiration in his eyes or the bulge in his pants as he stared down at her._

_“Jesus fucking Christ, Rey.” He breathed. “It’s like you fell right out of my dreams.” He wrapped his end of the suspenders twice in his palm, securing his hold as he leaned over her, his mouth starting a gently exploration of her skin. He nuzzled into her neck, sucking the skin there roughly and she groaned as blood budded below the skin before he moved down. He laved over her collarbone and suckled at each breast like he was man starved for life._

_She squealed as she suddenly found herself face first into his pillow, unable to catch herself as he suddenly flipped her over. He pulled her up onto her knees, her hands still bound before her and she gave a quick yelp as his hand smacked down on the sensitive skin of her ass._

_“Seven, Daddy.” She panted, pushing back onto the erection hidden in his slacks. He grunted at the contact, earning her another smack. “Eight, Daddy.” She continued._

_“You’re doing so well, little one.” Ben murmurs, thrusting lightly against her. “Two more to go.”_

_She knew she was leaving an embarrassing patch of wetness on his expensive slacks where he was pushing up against her. She could almost come from the feeling of him, hard, swollen, and pushing up into her clit. He pulled away as soon as she began to rut against his length._

_“Tsk tsk.” He growled, roving his hands against her skin and giving the suspenders a tug. “Don’t make Daddy add more to your punishment, baby girl.”_

_Rey whimpered as she leaned down into the mattress, pushing her rear up at him. “Finish me, please Daddy.” Ben gave a wicked smile and flipped her onto her back, untwisting the suspenders and making her lungs whuff as she landed. He pounced on her immediately, pressing her into the bed with his weight and she groaned as he went back to suckling at her, exploring more of her skin with his mouth._

_Rey was helpless, unable to touch him in return and the sensation was exquisite agony as he moved over her body. He was strong and heavy, his physical presence alone preventing her from writhing away from his touch as he continued to push her body higher and higher in its pleasure._

_“Baby girl, you’re dripping.” He growled as his exploration finally led him to where she had been throbbing for the last hour, her clitoris swollen and flushed red with heady arousal. “Look at how beautiful you are.” He marveled, trailing his lips over her skin. She bucked her hips up against his mouth and he responded with a harsh tug on the suspenders, snapping her back in place. Ben chuckled as he brought his face to her sex again. “Easy, Kitten.”_

_She arched against him, gasping as his tongue licked its first path over her and he moaned greedily into her skin. He devoured her, feasted at her, worshipped her with his mouth and tongue and she could do nothing but give herself over to the sensation. Her legs were hooked over his shoulders, pressing, grinding into the soft fabric of his dress shirt as he sucked and rolled his tongue over her clit._

_The suspenders dug into her skin as he continued to pull her taut, arching her body like a wooden bow, strung tight with the need for release. He suddenly reached to grab one leg behind her knee, pushing it up and folding it slightly to exposes her reddened cheek to him again. His palm came down quick, fingers slightly smacking over her folds. She whined as pleasure threaded through her, nearly pushing her over._

_“Ni-nine… Daddy.” She managed._

_“Last one, baby girl.” He groaned, repeating the gesture._  
  
_“Fuck fuck fucckkkk.” She whined as she came, her climax shuddering over in her nearly painful waves. Her thighs clamped around him as she whimpered through each crest, her whole body nearly shaking with relief as she came down from her peak._

_“Don’t forget to count.” He growled, his voice thick with his own need._

_“Ten. Ten, Daddy.” She nearly sobbed with relief. He kissed her solidly on her lips them, loving and gentle as his fingers worked quickly to release her from her binds._

_“Rey.” He breathed. “I must have been a saint in a past life to deserve you falling into my path in this one.” He tossed the suspenders on the floor, rubbing her wrists gently where they had marked her. “I’m calling starfighter. I’m happy to be your Daddy any day, but right now I just want you, just as you are, just as I’ve hoped to have you.” He groaned into her skin before kissing her._

_“Ben.” She breathed against his kiss. She reached to grab at his tie again and he helped her pull it over his head. Rey started to work the buttons on his dress shirt, but he protested, shucking it off with a rip. She could hear some of the buttons hit the walls and she giggled, moving to work at his belt instead. Together, they freed him of the rest of his clothing and he settled on his side pulling her against him, skin to skin as he gave her lazy, unhurried kisses._

_His erection lay hot and pulsing between them, resting heavy against Rey’s thigh and she rolled her hips, wanting him to push it inside her._

_“Impatient, little one?” He teased._

_“I’ve just imagined this moment for the past four years of my life.” Rey answered. “I broke my own hymen with a dildo I bought when I was eighteen, picturing it was you the whole time.”_

_“So I would be your first?” He breathed, an almost dazed look settling over his eyes. Rey reached down and ran her finger up his length, marveling at how hot, how purpled, how needy he pulsed for her. Ben groaned, his hips rutting against her touch._

_“I only wanted you, Ben.” She answered, and he growled against her skin, pulling one of her legs up to settle on his hip. She gasped as his hand went to grab at her tender backside and he yanked her to him, lining up the head of his weeping cock to where she still dripped, still ached to be filled. He entered her gently, the swollen head of him slowly parting, stretching her body and she leaned to breath steadily against the firm sculpting of his chest. He was certainly larger than any toy she had attempted to fit in the past and it took her a minute to adjust to the size of him, intruding so pleasurably into her body._

_“Fuck , you’re so tight Rey.” He moaned, unable to help himself from moving slowly. He pushed into her body again and again, his pace still agonizing and slow. She was ready for more and she rolled her hips to meet his thrust, pushing him in even deeper. He hissed, fingers digging into her reddened ass as he tried to not lose himself before they had begun._

_“Harder, Ben.” She whispered. “I want to feel you for days.”_

_Ben gave a desperate whine as he rolled them, pushing himself above her and into her further with a snap of his hips._

_This is what she had been wanting. Rey purred beneath him as he set a steady rhythm into her body, grunting lightly each time he bottomed out inside her. Her hands were now free to wander over the magnificent form of his body, fingers and nails digging in when he gave a particularly hard thrust. She keened below him, his name a prayer from her lips as he slowly lost himself to his own need of her, pummeling into her faster, harder still. She hooked her knees around his hips, locking her ankles behind him as she called him to consume her. His hands were kneading, pulling hard at her flesh as he took her, each stroke of his cock pushing her into the mattress with a creak._

_“Rey.” He panted. “I’m not going to last. Touch yourself, baby.” He urged gently and Rey snaked her hand in between them to rub herself just the way she liked. She came again quickly, her walls milking and pulling at him desperately as she groaned, clutching him where ever she could grab with her fingers and nails. He grunted, thrusting deeper, harder before he pulled her to him, holding her tightly in place against him by her sore cheeks as he emptied himself inside of her. He gasped, his face flushed and her name spilling in his chant, a growl from his throat as he pulsed his release in hot steady spurts, filling her womb with his seed._

_He fell to the side, rolling her with him as he held her against him, his cock still firmly rooted and twitching inside her. “Rey.” He breathed. “That was incredible. It’s never been like that for me.”_

_She hummed in agreement, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as she pulled him in for a lazy kiss, the two of them sated in a blissful bubble on his rumpled sheets._

_“I stopped dating a while ago, not because of work, but because I kept comparing every woman to you, and none of them could even begin to compete with the way I feel for you.” He murmured, kissing her forehead gently. Rey had never felt so complete as she did when drifting off in Ben’s arms, eagerly responding as he took her again twice that night, his cock sliding into her body with an ease that made her feel as if she belonged to him, in his bed, with his family._

_She woke to an empty bed, a satisfyingly sore body, and the smell of cooking butter. Rey rummaged through Ben’s drawers until she found one of his old college tee shirts and it hung oversized on her petite frame. She pulled up her discarded panties before taking a nervous breath and heading downstairs._

_It was as if someone had pulled a scene from her dreams. Ben was at the stove in rumpled black pj pants and a form fitting black tank, flipping pancakes with a showcased flair, amusing the twins who sat with bedhead hair and sleepy smiles. She kissed them each good morning on the tops of their heads and Ben looked on, a warm, thoughtful expression on his face as he watched them._

_“Where’s my kiss?” He rumbled in complaint, his voice deeper, scratchy from all the groaning he had done the night before._

_Rey came up beside him, leaning to kiss him lightly on his cheek when he turned his head, catching her kiss square on the mouth. The kids cheered and she looked up at him quizzically._

_“Are you sure?” she whispered gently. “I don’t want to start them on questions we haven’t answered for ourselves yet.”_

_He pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck and she felt herself heat slowly from the inside out. “Don’t care what the questions are. I want you. I want to be with you.” He murmured against her skin._

_“In that case,” Rey started. “I’ll take three pancakes… Daddy.”_

Rey woke the next morning to find her underwear unbearably damp, her fevered dreams surprising even her. Not as much as her revelation as to how much the idea of a dominating Ben thrilled her. She shuddered at the fleeting memories, still hearing the sound of his hand against her skin. 

She swung her legs over the bed, letting her feet fall to the floor and stretching. A series of enticing scents wafted into her room from underneath her door, and she could hear the telltale clanking of Ben puttering around in the kitchen making breakfast. She breathed deep, taking in the delectable aroma of sugar and butter. Awareness hit her, causing her to freeze with lingering arousal and gobsmacked serendipity as she realized what was on the menu for breakfast.

_Pancakes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Now, Ben-d over for Daddy.


	21. A Stellar Performance Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

* * *

 

Monday morning went by in a blur for Ben. He went to the gym and put in a solid workout, knowing that he would be off the routine when they traveled for spring break. He was anxious, excited to take Rey home and show her everything that made him who he was now, the good and the bad. He would even have to tell her about… Han. He growled in anger, shoving the thought and the guilt away again. 

He took a quick shower and decided to make a decent breakfast for the pair of them, their bodies and minds needed the fuel for their first round of finals. Pancakes sounded good and were easy and quick, so he quickly whipped up a batch, adding huge handfuls of chopped fruit to the mix. Rey had woken up as soon as the batter started sizzling in the pan and quickly scuttled back, stammering and blushing about the need for a shower.

He briefly wondered if she was going to come out with her breasts on display again. Ben swallowed hard at the thought. Seeing her yesterday in that damn pink bikini, the peaks of her breasts protruding through the fabric made his mouth water and his dick hard. What he wouldn’t give for the privilege to touch them, to bring them into his mouth and suck them between his teeth. 

He was already half hard just remembering it and he desperately tried to think unsexy thoughts, needing to will it away before she reemerged. It only took the brief memory of Poe’s bare ass on his couch before he was once again tucked safely away, and with a grimace he finished laying out their breakfast on the table, complete with OJ and maple syrup. 

Rey bounded down the hall, thankfully dressed for school and she immediately threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. Thank God he had gotten rid of the boner, otherwise this would have been very awkward indeed. 

“Thank you so much for breakfast!” She breathed against him before pulling away. He allowed his fingers to trail along her back, reluctant to leave her skin as she went to take her seat. “How did you know I was dreaming of pancakes?”

She was blushing slightly as he took the seat across from her, grabbing the syrup to thoroughly coat his pancakes. She crinkled her nose at his dripping short stack. 

“You Americans like things way too sweet.” She teased as she spread butter on hers. She moaned in happiness, bouncing her head slightly as she ate his breakfast and he watched her, beaming slightly as he chewed his huge bite of sticky sweet cakes. 

“I guess that’s why I like you.” He winked at her before shoveling in another forkful. Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed. 

“You like me?” She asked, clearing her throat.

“Obviously.” He murmured around his food. “I don’t make Grandma’s spaghetti for just anyone.” He grinned at her and her brow furrowed. 

“No…” She corrected, blushing harder. “I mean, do you  _like me_ , like me?”

Ben froze, his mouth just pulling away from another forkful of food as he stared at her. He felt like choking and he frantically searched her expression for a hint on how his answer would be received. 

He chewed, the food all of a sudden becoming glue in his mouth. It stuck in his throat as he tried to swallow, making him cough. His face was red as he looked over at her again, her expression anxious and waiting. 

“I-” He started. “I’ve-”

“It smells fucking delicious in here!” Poe’s voice broke out over the tense quiet of the house as he let himself in. Ben and Rey both whirled to look at him, the intruder of their moment currently kneeling to give Kylo a good ear scruffing. Poe glanced up, seeming to feel the heat of their gaze. 

“What?” He stared blankly. “Am I interrupting something?” He leaned to glance under the table. “Everyone is dressed under there? Hands to themselves?”

“You’re always interrupting, Poe.” Ben grumbled. The truth was he didn’t know if he wanted to punch or kiss his best friend for breaking the pressure of the moment. He was about to tell her the truth; who knew what would have happened?

Poe grabbed a plate from the cupboard and dished himself a half stack, slathering the top in butter and syrup before plunking down in one of the spare chairs. 

“Oh man, Ben. You made the good cakes today, with the fruit in it and everything.” Poe said around a mouthful of food. “I can’t believe you’re still single. Snatch him up for yourself, Rey, while you still can. Lord knows if Ben loved dick, I would have made him mine years ago.” 

Rey laughed, blushing and looking down at her pancakes before helping herself to another bite. Ben couldn’t believe Poe’s nerve; but then again he should be used to it by now. 

“Sorry man. This dick inverts at the mere thought of you naked.” Ben quipped. 

“Wow.” Poe chuckled. “That’s quite a feat.” He nudged Rey. “You live with him, have you seen  _it_?”

“Poe!” Ben’s face was nearly mottled pink. 

Rey choked, her face flushing a bright red and she pushed her plate away in order to hide partially behind her hand. “No! I haven’t had… had the opportunity.” 

“I’m telling you.” Poe smirked, pulling his hands far apart dramatically and sliding a low whistle through his lips. 

“Really?” Rey sounded intrigued and she looked over at Ben, a smile pulling at her lips. She gave a glance over her nose to where his shorts would be under the table then winked. Ben felt like dying. He was definitely back on the side of wanting to kill Poe. 

“So y’all excited for Texas?” Poe continued, pulling more pancakes onto his plate. 

“I can’t wait.” Rey chimed in. “I’m excited to see somewhere new.”

“It’s going to be hot, so make sure you bring some slutty clothes. Skirts, dresses, booty shorts- you’re gonna need them.” Poe advised. He glanced under the table again. “Plus if I had legs like yours I would jump at the chance to show those puppies off.” 

Ben shook his head and stood, moving to clear his empty plate and start the kitchen clean up. He tried not to meet Rey’s eye, which he was sure was planted firmly below his belt.

“I don’t have… I never needed to buy…  _booty_  shorts.” Rey wrinkled her nose at the word and Ben flushed in adoration. 

“How’s Finn?” Ben broke in as he cleared the rest of the table, Poe stealing Rey’s uneaten pancakes before he could take them. Poe blushed, cramming his mouth full. 

“Guuud.” He chewed before swallowing. “In fact, he has agreed to come with me over spring break.”

“Really?” Ben turned to his friend, surprised. “Where?” 

Poe looked at him slowly, his dark eyes going wide and round, his eyebrows raised. He gave a teethy grin. 

“No.” Ben groaned. “Are you fucking serious, Poe!?”

“It’s not my fault.” Poe excused. “She called me and you know that no one can say no to that woman.” He sighed and scraped the last bite from his plate. 

“What am I missing?” Rey called out. 

“Poe’s coming with us to Texas.” He grumbled, slamming the dishwasher closed. 

“And Finn.” Poe added, unable to keep himself from grinning. 

“The more the fucking merrier.” Ben huffed. 

“We’ll be down Monday.” Poe defended. “Finn and I are stopping off in New Orleans first.” 

“New Orleans!?” Rey squeaked. 

“My Frenchman is curious how much we have mutated his culture.” Poe chuckled. 

“I’ve always wanted to see New Orleans.” Rey breathed and Ben began to mentally calculate all the ways he could make that happen. 

“You could ditch these dorks and your hairy boss and be our third wheel.” Poe joked. 

“I’ve heard what you did to that couch.” Rey nodded towards the living room. “This wheel wants nowhere near you and your French baguette.”

Ben snorted, his eyes widening as Rey walked over to him, her arm sliding around his waist and pulling him towards her slightly in a hug. “Besides. I’m rather attached to my dorks.” She laughed and Ben blushed, his skin burning under her touch. 

Poe’s eyes took on a knowing gaze. “Yea, you are.” He chuckled. “Well at least let your new GBF take you shopping. You are still going to need to let some slut out if you want to survive in heat of Texas’s grundle for a week.” 

“Sure!” Rey beamed. “Wanna go Thursday?”

Ben shook his head, letting the two of them plan out their day as he went to let Kylo out, who was shooting everyone dirty looks and whuffing at the door. “One of you let him back in when he’s done- I’m getting ready to go.”

They barely acknowledged him leaving and Ben retreated back into his bedroom, shucking off his pancake covered shirt and shorts before changing. He grabbed his favorite tee off the top of his laundry basket, a black shirt with a space battle flying over the front. He pulled it over his head, turning in puzzlement as something fell to the ground. It looked like a small bundle of cloth and string and he gingerly plucked it from the floor, bringing it closer to study it. He pulled on one of the strings and the fabric unfurled slightly, taking shape. 

Oh fuck. 

He immediately clamped his fist around the teeny scrap that Rey considered to be underwear, his hand shaking slightly. He folded those shirts himself, this was not there before; he would have seen it for sure. Ben slowly uncurled his fingers, exposing the bit of lace again and he straightened it, holding it by what he assumed was the waistband. Or was this other part the waistband?

A part of him wanted to take the scrappy edges and wind them around his cock, wanted to pleasure himself into the waiting cradle of her black lace thong. But he could resist this time. 

Mostly. 

He brought the widest part of the fabric to his nose, breathing in so deep the fabric swept inside his nostrils for a brief moment. It smelled of his laundry soap, clean linen, yet there was a deeper feminine aroma still lingering in the fabric and he groaned, twisting her panties in his fingers. 

Yeah. He needed to get laid. 

He fisted his weakness into his palm, breathed deep and headed back out into the house. Poe and Rey were sitting on the couch, laughing about something and they both looked up at him as he approached. 

“Rey.” He smiled teasingly, crinkling his dimples. “Any chance these are yours?” He held up his palm, opening his fingers to reveal her little scrap of lace. Poe whistled. 

“Ben, are you sure those aren’t yours?” He grinned.

“Yeah right, like this would really fit the-” Ben mimicked Poe’s earlier whistle and watched as Rey blanched while Poe burst into laughter. Ben held up the tiny scrap, raising his eyebrow at Rey. 

“Those are mine.” Rey whispered, holding out her hand.

“What’s interesting is that I did that load of laundry myself.” Ben teased. “These were nowhere near my things.” He dangled them from a finger. “Did you put these in my basket?”

“Ooo.” Poe commented, clearly enjoying the scene from his spot on the couch. “Did you, Rey? Such a bold move.”

She shushed him and stood up, making a move to grab the thong from Ben’s hand. He side stepped her, twirling them slightly. “Did you go into my room, Rey?” Ben rumbled, still teasing her with a grin. “I think you did- you wanted to embarrass me.”

“Give them back, Ben.” She leapt at his side, almost landing on his feet as he held her panties out of reach. “Ben!”

“If you want in my room you just have to ask.” He murmured gently and Rey stopped to look at him, a blush warming her cheeks. She reached for them again, but Ben just held them higher. “Maybe I should just keep them.” He said, barely loud enough for Rey to hear. 

Rey made a noise between a shriek and a giggle before suddenly launching herself at him. Ben was barely able to comprehend what was going on as she unexpectedly clutched him around his shoulders and used her legs to hoist herself up, wrapping them around his wide torso as she shimmied up his body with ease. Ben blinked rapidly as he realized he was suddenly supporting the weight of both of them and he used his free hand to hold her at her back. He was unable to look away when her chest pressed lightly into his face as she reached for her belongings. 

She plucked them easily from his hand as he was seemingly frozen in shock. Rey grinned as she slid back down his body before pointing her finger in his face, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

“The next time you’ve got your hand down my panties, it had better mean business.” She tried to sound angry, but he could tell she was biting back a laugh. 

Poe gave a slow clap from his spot on the couch. “I knew eventually  _someone_  would climb you like a tree.” He snickered. Ben finally took his arm down where it had been still frozen and he shot Poe a dirty look. “I’m headed to school. Some of us have finals today.” He grumbled, grabbing his book bag and heading for the door. Rey scrambled behind him to keep up, leaving Poe alone in their house, chuckling to himself before he flicked on the TV. 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by; they were both so busy between finals and with last minute tutoring sessions for Ben and long hours at Chewie’s for Rey, there was hardly time for them to spend together. Ben had never ordered so much take out in his life. Thursday morning finally rose and Ben had his last class of the semester that day while Rey had her second to last final. He dropped her off at her building that morning with a hand squeeze of good luck.

Ben’s final went well and he smiled at the text Rey sent him saying she was sure she aced hers as well. She was off to the mall with Poe to start their spring break shopping and he headed to the library for a final study session with one of his other students. They were nearly done when his phone went off, Poe’s annoying loud ringtone of 'Macho Man' awkwardly cutting through the silence and Ben flushed, fumbling to answer it. He was gonna kill Poe for changing his own ringtone settings yet _again_.

“What’s up?” He whispered, ignoring the dirty looks the other students were giving. 

“Bro. I need you to come down here.” Poe sounded serious. He was never serious. 

“Is Rey okay? What’s going on?” Ben asked anxiously. He started to pack up his stuff. 

“Nah, man. She’s cool. But something has come up and I need you to come finish up and give her a ride home.” Poe continued. 

“This thing that has come up? Does it happen to be in yours or Finn’s pants?” Ben hissed before muttering an apology at his student and making his way out of the library.  

“You think I would do that to Rey?” Poe sounded legitimately offended. “I can control my urges, man. Unlike  _some_  people. You ever return that sweater, by the way?”

“Sorry...” Ben mumbled as he unlocked his truck. “and no. So shut up about it, before Texas uninvites you.” Ben started up the engine and backed quickly out of the parking lot. “Where are you two at, Copley?” He asked, trying to narrow down which shopping center he needed to head toward.

“Dude. She told me her budget and there’s no way I could get her near Copley. We’re at Cambridge Side.” 

Ben felt a heckling rise in him at the thought of Rey spending her hard earned money on clothes when he could easily cover them for her, and better quality ones at that, but he respected her need to claim her own independence. 

“I’m at a store called TJ Maxx.” Poe continued. “Is this where you get all those awful shirts? This place is a gold mine.” 

“I’m on my way.” Ben sighed. 

“Excellent. Thanks man.” Poe was the one that disconnected and Ben had a hazy suspicion that he was up to something. He made the drive in record time and headed into the mall, checking the damn map for an idea of where to go. If left to his own devices he would be wandering around in here for hours. TJ Maxx was on the second floor, so Ben quickly scaled the first set of stairs he found. He was nearly to the store when a window display caught his eye and he stopped, nearly colliding into a gaggle of teenage girls. They took in his baggy clothes and glasses and his messy mop of hair before laughing and Ben flushed, pushing himself into the store and helping himself to what he had seen in the window. He had to have this. Rey would love it.

Still slightly red, Ben brought the item to the counter and waited for someone to ring him up. The girl behind the counter looked at him, disinterested. 

“Can I help you?” She sounded bored. Bend nudged his item closer. 

“Just this please.” He muttered.

The clerk looked at the item as if she had never seen it before. She picked it up and gave it a look over. “We don’t sell this here.” She said, confused. 

“It was right there.” Ben pointed to the window. 

There was a brief look of recognition and she giggled. “Oh this is a window display decoration. We don’t actually sell these.”

Ben smirked. “Everything is for sale.”

Her eyes widened as he pulled out his money roll and she stared at the two crisp hundreds he pulled out.

Two minutes later he strolled out of the shop, bag in hand. He found TJ Maxx easily and his height made it easy for him to scan over the racks until he found Poe’s curly mop. 

“Couldn’t help but shop before you got here?” Poe accused, nodding at Ben’s bag as he approached. 

Ben shrugged. “You didn’t tell me it was an emergency.” 

Poe shot him a look. “It could have been.” He checked his watch and handed Ben all of the bags he was holding. “I have to run. These are Rey’s things.” Ben adjusted his hold to get a solid grip on the pile of bags. Poe held up an accusatory finger. “Don’t you dare go through things, Solo. I’ve heard what you do to helpless sweaters.” 

“Poe!” Ben hissed before glaring at his friend who was laughing. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll catch you later. Rey’s in the dressing room and should be out here soon.” Poe checked his watch again. “Shit. Thanks again for coming, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t even make a snide comment back before his longtime friend disappeared, leaving him standing at the back of a clothing store near the dressing rooms, arms laden with a variety of bags. 

“Poe!” He heard Rey cry out from the hallway where the dressing stalls were. “This doesn’t fit! I told you I’m not a bloody two.” 

Ben couldn’t help but smile at her accent. It was definitely stronger when she was drunk… or angry, but still just as endearing. 

“Poe!” She hissed louder. “Get your arse in here. I’m stuck!”

Ben’s throat went dry as he slowly snuck back to the hallway and found her closed door near the end. 

“It’s Ben.” He said, his voice rumbly and foreign feeling in his chest. 

“Ben? Oh.” Rey stammered. “Where’s Poe?”

“He left. He said something came up and he would catch up with you later.” Ben explained. 

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the stall and Ben shuffled awkwardly, shifting the bags in his hands. 

“You uh… you still stuck?” He asked quietly through the door.

“Yep.” Came Rey’s tight reply. 

“I can help.” He volunteered. “I know that I’m no GBF, but…”

“Come in.” Rey sighed. “It’s not like you’ve never seen a bra before.” 

Ben swallowed. Hard. 

The door unlatched and he took a shuddery breath before sliding into the stall to join Rey. 

She was definitely stuck. The fabric had bound around her shoulders, a snug fit that locked her arms above her head and covered her face. He might have laughed if he didn’t lose all the air in lungs at the sight of her in a lacy sheer bra. It could have been the second half to pair with her thong this morning and he flushed, blood rushing through him, filling his cock as he gazed down at her. Her nipple was slightly visible through the sheer fabric, a dusky shadow that he made his mouth water. 

“I think if you can just get it over my shoulders I’ll be home free.” She said defeatedly. 

“Um, yeah.” He stammered, his eyes still glued to the place where her chest rose and fell. 

“Well?” She pressed.

“Oh, right.” He muttered, his hands going to the trappings of the tight dress, trying to pull it free. The action jostled her, her breasts lifting and falling slightly and for a moment he forgot what the fuck he was doing. He stood like an idiot, his breath caught in his throat. His brain was devoid of blood at this point, all of it traveling south to flood his cock as he struggled to keep from getting a full on erection. 

He let out a shaky breath that he’d been holding, reaching with one hand to pull his hardening cock into the waistband of his jeans so as not to alarm the fuck out of Rey after he got this dress off her. He pulled at the fabric again, feeling it give slightly this time and he pushed at it harder, although this time with far less results. 

“I think you’re going to have to die in this dress.” He laughed.

She groaned. “Bloody Poe wouldn’t listen to me. There’s no arguing with that man.”

“Not unless you  _enjoy_  a headache.” Ben threw back. 

“Right.” She laughed nervously. 

He gave it one more useless tug, sighing. “Fuck this. I’ll pay for it.”

“What?” She asked in confusion.

He gripped the fabric at the seam instead, pulling at it with all his might until he heard it begin to rip apart. It came clean in two halves in his hand, revealing a surprised Rey from underneath the fabric. The force of it breaking pulled her against him, and her hips went flush with his as her hands dropped to his chest to steady herself. 

Neither of them could say anything, the pair of them staring at each other in shock. Her pelvis against his left nothing to the imagination, and he  _knew_  she had to feel his current... state. He swallowed hard, his gaze dropping to her mouth that was slightly parted.  His eyes flicked back to hers, seeing nothing but permission there and he leaned slightly, his intentions clear. He could almost feel the warmth of her breath against his mouth as he closed in on his target. 

**_Knock, knock._ **

"Excuse me, but you both can’t be in there!” An exasperated voice called through the door, shocking the pair of them and causing them to jump apart. They were both breathing hard, the weight of what had almost just happened heavy as their eyes stayed locked on each other’s faces.

**_Knock, knock._ **

“Excuse me!” The attendant called out again. 

“Calm down! She was stuck. I was just helping.” Ben said angrily. Fuck this faceless woman that had ruined his chance. 

“Okay, but seriously, you have to get out of there man.” She screeched.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Ben scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He picked up the tattered remains of Rey’s dress, giving her one last look before stomping out of the dressing room. The angry looking worker gave him a disapproving look, her eyes narrowed. 

“We weren’t doing anything.” He assured her.

“Sure you weren’t, buddy.” She groused. 

He rolled his eyes, showing her the scraps of what had once been a dress. “I’m going to need to pay for this.”

She frowned at him again, shaking her head and motioning for him to follow her to a register. He glanced back at the dressing room door, frowning as he wondered what might have happened had they not been interrupted. Rey had... she had definitely been affected by whatever had just happened. Was he... was he not alone in this? Surely she couldn’t... but she... his mind swam with the possibilities. He followed the snarky retail worker to the counter, cursing her timing the entire time. 

The drive back from the mall had been awkward at best, Rey having received a phone call from Chewie asking her to come in for a while to help him with a project and they’d drove to the shop mostly in silence. Their almost kiss was so  _loud_  in the quiet cab of his truck, practically screaming at them to take noticed but neither of them seemed to be able to find their courage. When he dropped her off, she gave him a shy smile, telling him she would more than likely be home late and not to wait up. 

He returned her grin, nodding softly as he watched her hop through the shop door and disappear inside. This thing between them... whatever it was, it  _existed._ He didn’t know what Rey was thinking, or if this was some whim she’d fallen into without having really thought about it. His thoughts raced as he tried to piece it together, only pulled from his meanderings by the soft sounds of Looking Glass’s “Brandy” as it lilted from the stereo. He let the notes wash over him, pulling him from his anxious thoughts. 

When he was back in the safety of his own home, he threw himself backwards on his bed, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift back to what had occurred in the dressing room. He should have just kissed her. Fuck, the thought of her in that lacy bra... her nipples hinting through the fabric... he hadn’t fully softened since seeing it. Even now his cock stood at half mast, begging for attention. He tried to picture it now, the black lace clinging to her skin. It was so classy, he couldn’t almost imagine she was some sort of important executive somewhere.

He felt his cock stiffening at the mental picture, picturing her in a tight pencil skirt that hugged her ass in the best way. What he wouldn’t give to rip  _that_ off of her. Resigning himself to his depravity, he pulled out his now aching cock, fisting it and letting it slide through his palm. The bedside table too far away, he ran his tongue over his palm to wet it, returning it to his rigid length and thrusting into his fist as he imagined a Rey of a  _different_  kind.

“ _Bill!” Rey shouted from her office. “Get in here!”_

_Ben groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration as he steeled himself for whatever grievance she had pulled from thin air. Working as Rey Saule’s assistant should have been his lucky break; a stepping stone into the business that would lead to bigger opportunities._

_What everyone had failed to mention to him however, was that Rey Saule was the most demanding, insufferable,_ exasperating _woman he had ever met. Every day held  a new surprise of varying moods and insults. As far as he could tell she found Ben to be nothing short of incompetent, cutting him to the quick at every turn for his, in her words, “less than stellar performance”. Plus, in the four months since he’d started working here she’d never once called him by his name, insisting on calling him “Bill” no matter how many times he corrected her. He’d long since stopped trying._

 _It didn’t help matters that she was inarguably brilliant, the youngest CFO in the history of the company, or that he learned invaluable knowledge by working under her; or worst of all, that she was the sexiest woman he’d ever laid eyes on. The first time he’d met her he’d had to scoop his jaw from the floor from where it had fallen, taking in her petite face and her wide eyes and Jesus Christ that mouth. Stained red like a cardinal sin, his mind had instantly conjured up the images of what those cherry lips would look like wrapped around his cock. More days than not he found himself daydreaming about working under her in a_ different _way._

_As it were at the moment, he found himself sighing in frustration, rising from his desk just outside her office and shuffling to her door. He pushed it open, his face as passive as he could muster as he took in her deceptively relaxed pose. She sat on the other side of her desk, her chin resting on her hands as a perfect brow arched inquisitively._

_“Bill, do you like working here?” She asked sweetly._

_Fucking hell, here we go._ No _, he thought._ It’s “hell in a hand basket” with a side of “I’d like to bend my Bitchzilla boss over her desk and make her scream”. _But of course he couldn’t say that. She’d more than likely rip his balls off and wear them as earrings._

_“Yes, Ms. Saule. I’m very fortunate.” He said evenly, knowing she was gearing up to sink her claws in._

_“That’s good to hear. Looking over your drafts of this contract proposal I asked for one would think otherwise. This certainly isn’t the work of one who wants to keep their job, so I wasn’t exactly sure.”  She replied, her sweet tone laced with derision._

_His eyes were on her mouth, and oh would he give anything to slide his cock between her snarky lips. That would shut her up. Why did her snide comments turn him on? He really needed to evaluate himself._

Oh fuck, why _did_ the thought of Rey being so fucking derisive toward him turn him on? His cock was angry and red in his hand, hard as a rock as he gripped his length, working it roughly. He let his head fall against the headboard, moaning softly as he reached to tug his balls slightly, needing more of an edge.

_“What exactly seems to be wrong with it Ms. Saule?” He asked._

_Her eyes went down to the paper in front of her, waving a hand in a flabbergasted manner. “What_ isn’t _wrong with it? The formatting is mediocre at best, you’ve left out at least three clauses that need to be addressed, and you even misspelled the word subsidiary. Are you incompetent or are you just ignorant?”_  

_He felt his jaw tense, her bright hazel eyes boring into him as she waited on him to reply. He knew she expected him to apologize, she seemed to get off on tormenting him. He knew for a fact he had not misspelled a god damned word, his formatting was impeccable, and he’d included every clause she’d mentioned. Was she creating errors now just so that she could cut into him for her pleasure?_

_“I wasn’t aware I’d made any mistakes, Ms. Saule. If you’ll email it back to me with your objections I’ll be sure to look it over and correct.” He said apologetically, willing his voice to be free of annoyance. She leaned back in her chair, her white silk blouse stretching across her breasts and making them more pronounced. He couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to the sight of them, lingering for less than a second before meeting her gaze again._

_“It’s already in your inbox, Bill. Next time try to do it correctly the first time. I don’t have time to be waiting around for you to fix_ your _mistakes.” She sniped, rising from her desk to walk past him as she head to her next meeting. She stopped just beside him, glancing up at him icily from beneath her lashes and resting a fist on her hip. Her tight pencil skirt clung to her hips, and he was struck with an urge to peel it upwards and bury himself inside her as she lay splayed over her own desk._

_“Will that be all, Ms. Saule?” He asked evenly._

_She gave him a curt nod. “I expect the corrected contract printed on my desk before you leave today. Understood?”_

_“Yes, Ms. Saule. Of course.” He said curtly._

_“I’d say thank you, Bill, but why should you be thanked for doing your job? Especially as poorly as you do it.” She informed him with a saccharine sweetness._

_He watched her go, the swell of her ass wrapped in her tight skirt a magnet for his gaze. His days were filled with equal parts fantasizing about killing his boss, and also with fucking some manners into her. He spent the rest of the afternoon working on revising her damned contract, knowing there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. She just liked to show him on occasion who was boss. Fuck if it didn’t turn him on._

_It was later, down in the parking garage that Ben realized he’d completely forgotten to print the damned thing out. He groaned, door already  opened as he considered what the consequences might be if she came in tomorrow and found it not on her desk. He could already hear the berating. Strangely, just the thought of it had his cock stirring in his slacks. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint her oddly enough. He sighed, slamming the car door shut and making his way back up to the service elevator._

_The ride up was slow, him tired and ready to get home and relax on his couch. More than likely punishing himself to the memory of Rey’s sneering smile like the fucked up son of a bitch he was. The doors opened on their floor, and he stepped across the dark lobby, his shoes tapping on the tile floor. Everyone else had cleared out, even Rey apparently. He hadn’t seen her return from her meeting and he assumed she ducked out early after it had concluded._

_He opened the glass doors that lead to Rey’s office, shuffling inside in search of his desk. The lights were out here as well, the entire foyer eerie and dark. The thick darkness made the light peering from under Rey’s door blindingly obvious, and Ben cocked his head in confusion. She must have forgotten to turn it off. He dropped his bag on his desk, moving to turn it off for her. He stopped just outside when he heard movement inside, like a hand slapping against wood. He stilled, pressing his ear to the door curiously._

_“Ah, Ben...”_

_His breath hitched; he was positive that this was the first time he’d ever heard her say his name. It was_ definitely _the first time she’d ever said his name like_ that _. Whispered and breathy, as if she were begging for him. He pressed his ear closer to the wood, unable to breathe as he struggled to hear more._

 _“Mm._ Fuck _, Ben!”_

 _His heart pounded in his ears, was she...? Was she really? He stared down at the handle, a war raging inside him. He could walk away, pretend this never happened. He could never speak of it, and continue trudging through every day with the secret knowledge that his boss had seemingly pleasured herself to the thought of him on a late night inside her_ office _no less. On the other hand..._

 _He pressed a hand to the handle, testing it. It wasn’t even_ locked _for God’s sake. She must have been sure she was alone, or she was just very, very, careless. Making the decision that was sure to change his life one way or the other, he turned the handle, pushing the door open. She startled, having been bent over her desk, one hand gripping its surface as the other had been undoubtedly under her skirt. The tight fabric had been hitched upwards, bunched around her thighs. She had quickly snatched her hand out from under the fabric upon hearing the door, but his eyes didn’t miss the wetness that coated her fingers._

_Her eyes were wide, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She’d undone several button from her blouse, and he could see hints of black lace peeking out amidst the swell of her breasts._

_“Ben?!” She gasped incredulously, voice still thick with arousal. “What are you-” She roughly attempted to smooth her skirt down, clearing her throat. “What do you think you’re doing here?”_

_Ah, there was the Rey he knew. It was positively sinful that she was trying to be forceful._ Now. _With her tits hanging out and her fingers slick with her own juices that had been produced undoubtedly from the thought of him. He couldn’t have conjured up this scenario in his dizziest daydreams._

Jesus, just the _idea_ of Rey pleasuring herself to the thought of him was enough to have a thick string of precum oozing from his slit into his hand. As if she would ever...

_“I think it’s a little late for you to be using that tone with me, Ms. Saule.” He grinned._

_She scrambled at her collar, attempting to right her buttons. “I don’t know what you mean. Do you always barge in on people like a bull? You’re as rude as you are incompetent.”_

_He smiled wider, stepping closer to her as she backed into her desk to get away from him. He noticed the way she was breathing heavily, her pupils blown wide and her cheeks flushed._

_“It’s nice to know you_ do _know my name, Ms. Saule. Maybe you can only remember it when you’re gasping it?” He implicated._

_She sucked in a breath, swallowing heavily. His eyes went to the gap in the fabric of her blouse, the swell of her breasts still fully on display underneath the soft, white silk._

_“I-I don’t know what you mean.” She stammered. Seeing her less than completely put together because of the way_ he _affected her was doing unspeakable things to him._

_He leaned closer, his finger grasping at a loose tendril that had fell from her tight bun and twirling it around his finger. “Mm, I think you do... Ms. Saule.”_

_She shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed. “I don’t...”_

_“I think you’ve been calling me Bill on purpose.” He said forcefully, dropping his hand to her cleavage and running a finger over the heaving swell._

_“Have I?” She asked breathlessly._

_“Mhm.” He affirmed. “I think you’ve wanted me to fuck you_ almost _as much as I’ve wanted to bend you over that desk and fuck the evil right out of you.”_

_Her breath caught, a tiny whimper escaping her. He reached for her hand, her fingers still damp with her own arousal. He brought the slim digits to his mouth, wrapping his lips around them and sucking lightly. Fuck, she tasted like honey. She moaned as she watched him suck her fingers clean, pulling her lip between her teeth and biting the plump flesh._

_He pulled her fingers from his mouth, licking the pads softly as he held them tight. “Tell me, Ms. Saule. Do you want me to fuck you?”_

_“Mm, I can’t- we can’t-” She stammered breathlessly._

_“I didn’t fucking ask if we_ could. _I asked if you_ wanted _to.” He growled._

 _“God, yes. It’s all I’ve thought about for_ months.” _She_   _mewled._

_“That makes two of us, sweetheart.” He ground out. “Turn around.”_

_“What?” She breathed._

_“You heard me. I’ve dreamt of you over that desk a hundred times and that’s exactly where I want you.” He said forcefully._

_Her mouth parted, her eyes darkening as she nodded slowly. She turned, her pelvis flush with the wood surface and he ran his hands down her arms to grasp her hands. He placed her palms flat on the surface, pressing against them. “Don’t let go. Understand?”_

_She nodded furiously, her eyes shut tight and her lip trapped between her teeth. He lowered to his knees, jerking her skirt over her hips. The fabric caught, and he tugged at it roughly to rid her of it, hearing the seams snapping open as the skirt tore slightly. Her perfectly firm ass was finally bared to him and he nipped at the soft skin there, causing her to squirm. She wore nothing underneath but a black lace thong, and he ran his nose up the underside of the fabric to skirt over her pussy. He mouthed at the fabric, his tongue running over her clothed slit as she pushed against his mouth. A moan escaped her, her hips wriggling and he gripped her thighs to steady her._

_“_ Ahhh...” Ben groaned, imagining ripping a tight skirt right off Rey. He could hear the fabric ripping in his mind, and he tugged at his needy cock faster as he felt his abdomen clenching with impending orgasm.

_Hooking his thumbs into the band of her panties, he slid them over her hips, letting them pool around her black pump high heels. Her pussy was slick and wet and so fucking pretty that he felt his cock stiffen further in his slacks, painfully tight against the fabric._

_“Fuck, you’re so much prettier than I imagined.” He rasped, letting his tongue drag through the slick folds to taste her. A guttural cry escaped her, her hips jerking to press her soaked pussy further into his mouth._

_“I could savor you all fucking night, but I’ve thought about burying myself in your sweet cunt so long that I’m going to explode if I don’t get inside you right now.” He murmured against her heat. He stood then, pressing his erection against her pussy and rubbing through his slacks. He groaned, needing to feel more of her._

_“Tell me for the love of God you’re on the pill.” He whined._

_“Of course I’m on the pill. I’m not a fucking teenager.” She snarked._

_Ben grinned; even now she was being insufferable. “I’m clean.” He told her, unzipping his slacks and freeing his aching cock from the confines of his underwear._

_“Ahhhh,” She gasped as she felt the head resting against the cleft of her ass, thrusting slightly against her skin. “I-I’m clean.”_

_“Thank fuck.” He said roughly. He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slightly and running the head through her soaking folds. He dragged the wide head over her clit, bumping against it repeatedly and causing her to moan loudly. When he could stand it no longer, he lined himself up at her entrance, pressing into her tight channel slowly._

_“Fuuuck.” He groaned. She was so fucking tight. Her pussy cinched around him like a second skin, every ridge gliding across his swollen cock and causing a shiver to run down his spine. Her hand slipped from the desk, assumingely to touch herself, and he stilled inside her. “I said don’t let go, Ms. Saule. Surely you can follow simple instructions?”_

_She whimpered, shakily bringing her hand back to the desk and gripping it tightly. He continued pressing into her, burying himself deep inside until his hips rested flush against her ass. He pulled out slow, reveling in the way she pulled at him from the inside. When he had pulled out to the head, he wrapped a handful of hair around his hand, fisting it tightly and pulling to bend her neck. His lips went to the slim column, nibbling at her soft skin and breathing in the enticing scent of her perfume._

_All at once he slammed into her, his hips slapping against her ass as the sound of skin against skin rang out in the office space. He repeated the motion, rutting into her roughly as he began to fuck her with abandon. She wailed as he pounded into her, incoherent cries escaping her as she wordlessly begged for more._

_“How’s- ah,” He said between thrusts. “How’s my performance, Ms. Saule?”_

_She moaned as her head fell forward, her hands slipping as she struggled to maintain her hold on the desk._

_“Are you finding my performance- mmm,” He choked as her pussy clamped down around him, her orgasm just on the horizon. “Are you finding it_ satisfactory?” 

“ _Oh, God_.” _She groaned, her thighs shaking._

 _“Any_ improvements _you might suggest?” He huffed, slamming into her pussy with everything he possessed._

 _“Shut up and_ fuck _me.” She growled._

_He grinned against her throat, sucking at her skin and rolling his tongue across it roughly. “Yes ma’am.” He breathed against her neck._

_He fucked her hard, his hips slapping against her loudly as sweat coated their bodies. She was trembling, her orgasm so close she could barely stand and he snaked  a hand down her front to find the swollen bud of her clit. He pressed into it savagely, grinding his fingers against it as Rey began to pant. He felt her pussy spasm, her legs threatening to give way and he pressed deeper into her to trap her against the desk. She came violently, a mess of nonsensical shouts and quivering insides._

_Ben thrust into her repeatedly, her pussy slick with her own orgasm and so fucking warm he almost thought he might melt. He felt that white hot pressure against his spine, his balls drawing up tight as he shot thick ropes of cum inside her, painting her insides. His cock emptied with a series of heavy twitches, his hand pressing her tightly to him as he filled her._

_He pressed wet kisses to her throat, moving over her shoulder and back again as he fulfilled his need to touch her everywhere he could reach. When he was spent, he slid out of her, spinning her to face him. Her eyes were hooded and dark, her expression dreamy and sated. He pressed his mouth to hers, regretful he hadn’t kissed her while he had fucked her. It was fine, there would be another chance. He wouldn’t allow anything less. He leaned back to look at her, cupping her jaw and forcing her to meet his gaze._

_“First of all,” He rasped. “You’re going to start calling me Ben. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Ben.” She breathed, pulling her lip between her teeth. Just his name on her lips had him filled with a need to take her again._

_“Second, you’re going to stop being such a prickly she wench all the time.” He demanded._

_A tiny laugh escaped her, a wicked grin playing at her mouth. “Mm, we’ll see.” She purred._

_Fair enough, that’s about as much as he could expect. “Lastly...” He said against her skin. “You’re going to let me take you to dinner.”_

_She smiled wide, the action lighting up her face and tugging at his heart strings._

_“Mm, if you think you can handle that much, Ben.”_

_Fucking she wench._

Ben came into his hand messily, his chest tight and his breath ragged. He didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance to actually touch Rey like he did in his fantasies... but fuck if he didn’t want to. He wished he had some piece of her now, something to touch or to taste that would make his release that much sweeter. Fuck. Maybe he should have kept her damn panties. He sighed, knowing Poe would have so much to say about _that_  particular line of thinking. He hated that somehow Poe had become the voice in his head. 

He crawled off his mattress, swinging his legs over the side to head for the shower. He washed quickly, coming back into his room in a towel to find Kylo sitting at the foot of his bed, a dark, wet stain set into its center. 

“What the fuck, Kylo? You couldn’t wait ten fucking minutes?” He sighed angrily, running a hand through his wet hair. Now he would have to change and wash all his bedding. Maybe even buy a new fucking mattress. He shooed Kylo from the comforter, pulling the sheets into a pile. He didn’t even have a spare set; he’d have to wait till they were clean to go to bed. 

Or would he? He was suddenly struck with an idea, one that could backfire so hard but it could also... it could also be brilliant. He grabbed a pair of underwear from his drawer, and scooped up his bedding to deposit it into the washer.

He smiled to himself, already wondering how Rey would react when she found what _he_ was going to leave in _her_  room to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Please rate your satisfaction on a scale of one to Ben.   
> May have reread this fantasy... a few times. Sue me.


	22. An Invitation to the Cockpit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This one goes out to house Flydam! <3

 

* * *

 

Rey thanked Chewie for the ride home on his motorcycle as he dropped her off at Ben’s place. _Their_ place. She was exhausted, in all senses of the word. It was a long day made longer by what had almost happened in the dressing room; the moment had been replaying on her mind since Ben had left the stall. She could have sworn he was going to kiss her; she was almost able to taste him with how close he was to her face, her lips. She remembered feeling him hard against her, a substantial rigidity that pressed into her; it had made her throb then and the memory of it made her throb now. It was obvious he was affected by her, maybe even liked her.

If only she had been able to get an answer that morning.

She furrowed her brow as she unlocked the door. Ben had left the kitchen light on for her, casting the home in a soft dim glow and she smiled at the gesture. He was always so thoughtful. She assumed Kylo and Ben were fast asleep, given the fact there was no thundering welcome from a furry beast and that the hour was well past midnight. Rey made a beeline for her shower, as she always did after work, anxious to wash away the layers of dust and motor oil. She toweled her hair mostly dry and slid into the sleep shirt that she had left hanging in the bathroom before she made her way to her bedroom, freezing slightly when she realized that the door was partially open and the string lights were on.

Rey approached the door slowly, peeking her head into the dimly lit space and her heart leapt into her chest, lodging there like a pit. She never would have expected her bed to be filled with man. Especially not the man she has been wanting, craving for days, and especially not the same man also half naked and asleep.

She padded over to him slowly, clearing her throat lightly but he didn’t even stir. He was curled up, well buried under her sheets and duvet with his hair flopped over into his face. Rey couldn’t stop herself; she climbed up onto her bed, kneeling as she gently pushed his thick black hair away from his eyes.

His expression was so soft in his sleep and without his glasses it allowed her to see the dark lines of his eyes lashes, the crinkle in his brow and the slight slope of his nose. She reached out to smooth her thumb along his brow, revealing in the freedom of touching him. His face twitched slightly under her hand and she resisted the urge to lean down and taste what had been stolen from her earlier that day.

“Ben.” She whispered. His breathing changed slightly before he nuzzled further into her pillow and resumed his previous cadence. “Ben.” Rey called a bit louder, tucking a raven lock behind his ear. 

“Rey.” He answered. She couldn’t tell if he was awake or not.

“Ben.” She smiled. “Why are you in my bed?”

“Because I can’t have you.” He muttered back. His eyes were still closed and the words were muffled as he spoke into the pillow.

“You can have me.” She answered softly. She trailed her finger down his nose and over his lips. They were so soft, plush and pouty; his lower lip pulled along with her touch, a trace of wet lingering on her finger as his lips parted.

“Rey?” He said a bit stronger this time, moving slightly in the bed and she snatched her hand back quickly as he blinked awake.

“Ben.” She said, slightly breathless. “Why are you in my bed?” 

He groaned now, sitting up and rubbing at his face. She tried not to stare obviously at the way his muscles rippled under his skin with his movements.

“Sorry.” He murmured sincerely. “Kylo used mine as a litter box and I was too tired to wait for my sheets to dry.” He started to slide out from under her covers. “I’ll go out to the couch.”

Something in Rey bit at her, a twang of reflexes that shot out instinctually and her hand came over to stop him. He froze under her touch, looking at her in confusion. “Stay.” She blurted. 

The room seemed to fizzle with energy as he stared at her, the expectations of things unsaid heavy in the air and she quickly stammered out an excuse. “There’s no reason for you to stay on the couch when we can both fit just fine here. I promise to keep my hands to myself.” She teased. His cheeks pinked along with the tops of his ears and she felt like dying. 

“You sure?” He asked gently. “These puppies might wander at night.” He waggled his hands and winked. It was Rey’s turn to blush.

“Okay, but second base only.” Rey quipped, her insides shaking. “Now scoot over.” 

He chuckled nervously and Rey slid in next to him, the sheets already warm from his body heat. She could tell he had scooted further over than necessary, trying not to touch her. Rey chewed her lip, reaching out to turn off the light and the two of them seemed to sigh at the cover of darkness.

“Ben?” She called out to the darkened room. There was a beat of silence.

“Yeah?” His voice was deeper in the darkness and she turned, rolling over to face where she thought he was.

She was wrong; he had somehow shifted closer and she found herself rolling into his body, her face inches away from his chest. He pulled his hand out from underneath her and after a second it came around her, almost pulling her closer.

“Is this okay?” She whispered against him.

“Yeah.” He answered, his voice thick. 

“Okay.” She felt her heart thudding through her chest.

“Okay.” He rumbled.

It was there in his arms, fighting the oncoming haze of sleep, that she realized she had never felt more loved.

When she woke the next morning, it took her a few seconds to register that she wasn’t alone. There was a strong, heavy arm thrown over her, holding her snug against a warm chest. She was facing away from Ben and he snored softly into the back of her head, each exhale tickling the small fine hair on her neck. She shuddered at the sensation, tremoring slightly in his arms. He instinctively pulled her closer to him and Rey inhaled sharply as her backside connected solidly with something hard and insistent. 

“Fuck.” She whispered.

She was nestled, bum pressed firmly against his morning wood. Rey tried to not instinctually rub herself against it, to gauge its size and to rouse her bed partner. Waking Ben while they were so intimately connected was the last thing she wanted to do. Rey held her breath and tried to slowly slide herself out from underneath Ben’s hold. He groaned slightly as her rear accidently pressed against him.

“Rey.” He breathed into her skin. Rey froze, thinking he had awoken, but he still snored, deep and even. She tried not to gasp as his hips moved lightly against her, rutting gently in his sleep. “Rey.” He groaned again and Rey felt her face burn as she bit back a smile at the fact that it was her name falling from his mouth. He felt massive as he ground into her and she wanted nothing more than to wake the owner of the erection and slide herself onto him for real.

There was a sudden woofing and Kylo strode into her room, his nails clicking on the hardwood floors. He woofed again and Ben startled before freezing against her, his whole body stiffening as he realized his situation.

“Fuck.” She heard him mutter.

Rey tried to let her body relax, attempting to feign sleep. Kylo woofed then growled, making a bodily gesture to Rey’s door.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you need out, you hairy beast.” He whispered to the dog. His arm slowly lifted from where he had caged Rey against him and he shuffled away, pulling his hips and erection away from her back. She felt cold at the loss of his warmth and slightly lonely at the loss of _him_. 

“That could have been a disaster.” Ben muttered as he gently left the bed. She felt him stop before leaving, taking a moment to hover over her. She tried to be a still as possible, her heart melting as she felt him brush her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He bent further still and she could smell his skin a few inches away from her nose before there was a soft, barely detectable press of his lips on her forehead. 

Then he was gone, Kylo anxiously clicking away with him. 

Rey let out a shuddering breath, peeking out of her eyes before springing out of bed with a needy groan. She had no idea how much more she could take of the growing tension between them. Surely one of them would have to break. 

* * *

 

She sat in her Physics class later, anxiously rapping her pen on the desk, Ben’s desk. He wasn’t required to take the final and she had turned down his offer to show up anyway. She needed to be able to face Hux on her own. Sitting in Ben’s desk made her feel closer to him and gave her a secret boost of confidence but it didn’t stop the seeded feeling of dread as she watched Hux  and his perfectly coiffed ginger hair walk through the door. He sneered at her as he entered.

“Where’s your overgrown lap dog today, Saule?” Hux hissed as he took his seat.

“Go find someone who cares, _Armitage_.” Rey huffed.

“You know that loser can do nothing for you.” Hux scoffed. “At least with me you had a chance at a future.”

“I’d rather live with a pauper than an arrogant prick like you. Take your sleazy father’s money and shove it up your ass.” Rey bit.

It was the truth. She didn’t care about money, never had any for herself anyway, but she would rather work hard and have a life filled with love and Ben than another second of the slow death she was living before. When it came to her future, she could only see the shape of it, but it was solid and clear, like the two sides of the moon. She would choose the side of warmth and light; she would choose Ben, everytime. It was becoming apparent to her that her need of him wasn’t just physical, but now also emotional. She was falling for him; every time she orbited around his axis she was pulled in faster, harder.

“Suit yourself.” Hux grumbled. Rey ignored him and took a deep breath as Professor Ackbar handed out the finals.

“Good luck, Miss Saule.” He said softly as he passed her desk.  

Two hours later Rey shakily turned in her test. She hoped she passed, but she knew it would have been an instant fail without Ben’s dutiful help. Hux had also finished around the same time and she tried to stand tall as she left the building with Hux trailing behind her.

Rey burst through the main doors, breathing in the warm spring afternoon. She felt free. The final was the last thing in the way of her upcoming trip with Ben and now she could focus on the feelings that were budding, stretching like ivy across her heart.

She glanced out over the campus and easily spotted Ben, who was leaning up against his truck waiting for her. The breeze blew his mop in all directions and she smiled at the shirt he had chosen for the day, the Tardis spinning like a top on the front of it. Kylo was sniffing the grass over to side under Ben’s watchful eye, and she gave them both a wave. She frowned when Ben didn’t wave back, his gaze was focused on the presence behind her. Rey made to move, ready to bound over to them, but a strong hand suddenly grasped around her wrist, holding her back.

“Wait, Rey.” Hux ordered. His eyes actually looked soft as she glared at him.

“Let me go.” Rey demanded.

“Give me one last chance.” He asked. Rey blinked at him in shock. “I will try to make things different.” Hux promised. “I- I miss you.”

“No!” Rey tried to wrench herself free but he held her fast. “I want nothing to do with you anymore. I thought I made myself clear.”

There was a sudden snarling and Hux released her in order to step back, sliding behind her as Kylo came running forward, teeth bared. He stopped at Rey’s feet, his eyes trained on Hux and his mouth curled up to show his huge teeth. Kylo snapped his jaw at Hux, who flinched with a squeal and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for that, boy.” She leaned down to scratch Kylo’s head and ears. “You saved me from that bad, bad man.” Kylo snuffed and gave Rey’s hand a lick, still staring hard at the ginger behind her. “I didn’t know you were such a good weasel catcher!” She chuckled as she started to head over to Ben, who was already walking over anxiously

“Rey!” Hux called out, cowering as Kylo snapped his jaws at him again.

“Everything okay?” Ben asked, concern pulled into the frown on his face. Rey threw her arms around him, stealing a hug. She felt his body tense at the contact before he pulled her tight against him.

“Just fine.” Rey leaned up and kissed his cheek. Ben rumbled, an almost happy purr against her in response and she felt her heart flip in her chest.

“Ready to go?” He asked gently. “How was your final?”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Rey beamed. “Let’s go!”

“Kylo!” Ben called and they both smiled as their beast of a dog trotted back over, tongue lolling out happily. “C’mon, boy. You have a date with Rose.”

“Rose?” Rey asked, linking her arm in his as they headed back to the truck, both of them ignoring the swearing redhead behind them.

“She works at the animal clinic. Kylo needs a quick check up and a round of shots before he’s good to fly.” He moved his arm, releasing her for just a moment before he took her hand in his, threading their fingers together. He gave her hand a light squeeze and she felt she could fly away if he wasn’t holding her down.

The clinic was bright and Kylo was a hit with the staff, everyone remarking on his size and temperament.

“He’s like a completely different dog!” Rose beamed at Ben. “He looks so happy now.”

“Was he not before?” Rey asked gently, stroking Kylo’s head.

“Kylo here was just a stamp away from the end of the line.” Rose remarked sadly. “I wish we had a no kill shelter, but there are just so many strays and we have such little resources. Kylo certainly got lucky that day.” She remarked, smiling at Rey. “It wasn’t too long ago, wasn’t it?” She nodded at Ben, who looked slightly panicked. “You’ve had him for like-”

“How’d you guys like a donation?” Ben blurted.

Rose beamed. “Oh, goodness, Mr. Solo. That would be amazing!

“I’ll be right back.” Ben mumbled. “Checkbook’s in my jacket in the truck.”

Rose sidled up to Rey as soon as Ben left the room. 

“You know if he’s seeing anyone?” Rose asked coyly. Rey flushed, looking at her briefly before turning her attention back on Kylo. 

“It’s uh.. well… no. But it’s complicated.” Rey stammered. Rose eyed her for a moment before breaking into an understanding smile. “Ah, I get it, girl. He’s yours.”

Rey blushed and gave Rose a small smile. “Not yet. But- I’d like him to be.”

“I don’t blame you.” Rose giggled. “That man is over six feet of ‘yes please’.”

Rey snickered in return. “He’s even harder to resist without a shirt.”

Rose grinned. “Does he have those lines over the hips that make smart girls go stupid?”

Rey gave her a knowing wink and Rose fanned herself. “You got yourself a good one.”

“I know.” Rey replied wistfully. “Let’s just hope I win him over.”

“You will. I know it.” Rose beamed. “If you ever want to dish or hang out, let me know! My sister Paige and I stay pretty busy at the clinic and the shelter, but we’re always down for some drinks and boy talk. I make a mean margarita that will taze you right to the floor.”

Rey felt a warmth in her chest as she laughed. “I’d like that.” She had never really had the chance for friendships in the past and the potential of having one made her giddy.

“Well. Good ole buddy Kylo is good to go!” Rose finished his last shot and petted him on the head. “What a good boy you were today!” She fed him a handful of milkbones, which he crunched up greedily.

“Do you have a carrier big enough for him to fly in?” Rose asked curiously. 

“I have no idea.” Rey admitted. “Ben and his mom are in charge of all the details.”

“Well I hope you have a great time!” Rose gushed. “Here’s my number. Text me or something when you get back in town!”

Rey holds the card carefully. “I will!”

Ben strode back in the room, check in hand and he passed it to Rose with a grin. “Hopefully that helps.”

Rose blanched as she stared at the slip of paper in her fingers. “My stars.” She stammered. “Are you sure about this, Mr. Solo. I think there are too many zeros on here. Maybe you forgot a decimal.” She tried to hand it back but Ben shook his head. 

“Nope. Thank you for everything you’ve done for Kylo. I don’t know where I would be without him. And call me Ben, please.”

Rose stared at him for a moment. “Than-thank you… Ben.” She then ran shrieking from the room. “Holy shit, DJ! Look at this!”

Rey stared at Ben for moment with wide eyes. “How much was that check for?”

Ben shrugged. “It was worth it.” He extended a hand and Rey fit hers in his easily. “Ready to go home? We’ve got some packing to do!”

* * *

 

Rey sat on her bed at an ungodly hour going over the check list; she had borrowed one of Ben’s suitcases and carefully folded in her clothes, including some of the ridiculous choices Poe had made. One of which was a new swimsuit that she would have never even dared to even take off the rack; she was anxious to try it out in front of Ben. She packed her ID and Visa safely into her carry on, ready to prepare for the ridiculousness that was American airports. 

“You almost ready, Rey?” Ben’s voice carried out into the hall.

“Yes!” Rey called back. She checked her appearance in the mirror at the last second; she had smoothed her hair into a ponytail and wore her leggings, a Knights of Ren shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of to make a tank, and, as an Operation Ben move, one of his hoodies. She had snuck it out of the wash and it hung monstrously over her small frame. Rey felt like she was surrounded by him, the smell of was laced into the fabric and she smiled as she shoved his sleeves up her arms.

Rey pulled her suitcase out into the living room and her heart flipped in her chest as she saw him wrangling his luggage. He looked delectable, freshly showered and shaven with a pair of dark wash jeans and another space shirt. He looked up through his mop of hair to catch her gaze and he looked surprised as he caught her appearance, his eyes heating and Rey blushed.

“You going through my laundry again?” He asked thickly.

“I must have grabbed the wrong hoodie. They look so similar.” Rey teased.

“Must have.” Ben walked over to her slowly, stopping to tower over her. “Looks good on you.” He murmured, reaching out to tug on the tie strings. He leaned further, his face coming closer to hers and her heart stammered in her chest. He was just a breath away and Rey tilted her head up, hoping to meet his lips. His mouth quirked into that crooked smile she adored and he leaned closer, reaching to grab her suitcase handle instead.

“Car’s out front.” Ben’s voice rumbled through her and she was left standing in the hall, her pulse still hammering through her veins as he headed out the door with all of their bags.

Rey followed him out, admiring the view of his back and arm muscles being put to work with the weight of their combined luggage. The sun had yet to break over the horizon, the air still cool and crisp from the night and she shivered, glad of the hoodie. She gasped slightly at the sight of the sleek black town car that was sitting in their driveway.

“Woah, you weren’t kidding. We’re not taking the truck?” She asked in confusion.

Ben slid their luggage into the trunk and opened the passenger door. “Nope.” He chuckled. “Oh, Rey. This is just the beginning.” He whistled for Kylo who came bounding from the front yard and shot into the waiting car. Rey climbed in behind him and Ben went to lock up the house before taking the front passenger seat. Rey wished she could have sat beside him, wanting a chance to take his hand in hers again.

The ride to Boston Logan International was quiet and quick. Ben made polite conversation with the driver and Rey petted Kylo, who had taken up most the backseat before nestling his head in her lap. She had expected them to pull up to the main unloading zone, but was surprised to find them driving around back, being let in through a barrier after barrier. They arrived to a small building and Ben was first out of the car, opening her door to let out her and Kylo, who was quickly fastened to a leash. He gave her a wink at its matching pink color before going to pull their luggage from the trunk.

There was a small reception desk with a friendly clerk that greeted them as they entered. 

“Mr. Solo!” She exclaimed. “Right on time!” Rey watched with wide eyes as Ben ran through some paperwork with the clerk. “Miss Saule, may I see your ID and Visa?” She asked politely. Rey presented her with the documents, nudging Ben gently with her elbow.

“Is this where we buy the tickets?” Rey whispered.

Ben flushed, running his hand through his hair. “Not exactly.”

The door opened again and Kylo barked as Chewie meandered in. He scratched at his beard idly, scowling. 

“Barely found this damn hangar. You Solos think you’re too good for commercial flights?” He groused.

Ben rolled his eyes. “You won’t be complaining when you don’t have to bundle up those gangly ass legs of yours into an aisle seat.”

“You’re about to get one of these gangly ass legs right up your-” He started, cut off by the polite attendant in front of them. 

“All right, you guys are all set.” The clerk smiled, handing everyone back their documents. “The shuttle is waiting, right through there.”

Rey watched, slightly confused, as they all piled into what looked like a giant golf cart. Ben held Kylo still between his knees as they zipped across the runways before pulling up to a small plane, the staircase descending down in wait.

“Is this a private plane?” Rey shrieked.

“Guilty.” Ben answered.

“Here I thought you were going to have to buy a ticket for Kylo to sit in coach.” Rey blushed as he chuckled.

“Taking that dog on a commercial flight is a nightmare I am glad I can afford to avoid.” He grinned. 

They all loaded into the cabin, Rey still struck with shock at the whole event. The inside was plush, with wide ample seating and she carefully settled for a cozy bench by a window. Chewie took the back of the cabin, immediately stretching out for a nap and Ben got Kylo settled, securing him in place with his leash. Rey smiled as Ben went to sit alongside her, their legs brushing slightly as he got comfortable.

“You doing okay?” He asked softly, nudging her with his knee.

Rey reached over to grab his hand and he laced their fingers. “Better now.” She murmured. “How long is the flight?”

“About four hours.” Ben answered, stretching out to relax. “Did you bring some Sudoku or something?”

“No.” Rey smirked. “Are you kidding? Those are baby puzzles.”

“Fair enough.” Ben grinned.

“Ben…” Rey started, looking around the cabin at the luxury she never thought she could ever be part of. “There is no landlord, is there? Our house… you own it, don’t you?”

He was quiet a moment then nodded. “Guilty again.”

“So… you have _money_ money.” Rey stated.

He nodded, blushing a bit and Rey sat back in her chair squeezing his hand as the plane shot down the runway and into the air. She watched out the window as the city of Boston shrank into a blur grey smudges and lines and soon they were soaring above the white puffy clouds. It felt as if she was looking out at heaven and she smiled as Ben’s thumb rubbed over the back of her hand.

“Does that make you _my_ landlord then?” Rey asked suddenly.

Ben grimaced. “No. Not at all. Rey-”

“Because I have to complain to you about those hedges.” She cut in with a straight face.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “The hedges stay.”

Rey laughed. “The house is kinda like you. Baggy shirt and overgrown hedges on the outside. Near perfection inside.”

“Oh, just near perfection?” Ben answered with a grin.

They sat in silence for a few moments as the plane soared over the clouds. Chewie had started snoring minutes before and Kylo had settled on the cabin floor, brown eyes staring out at everyone. Rey suddenly felt lucky to be part of their group; it almost felt like her own little family. Her heart thundered in her chest as she brought up a subject that had been on her mind since for days.   

“So, did you ever figure it out?” Rey asked, staring at her lap.

“Figure out what?” Ben murmured in reply.

“Whatever you realized on your date with Kaydel?”

Ben cleared his throat. “Oh, that. I believe so.”

“Well, what is it? You said you would tell me.” Rey asked.

“It’s just… just that I know what I’m looking for now.” Ben said softly.

“Really? Tell me. What is your ideal woman?” Rey pushed, wishing that she could be the answer. She focused on the feeling of his hand enveloping hers completely. It was the same way her heart felt, nestled safe and secure in Ben’s protective grasp.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“There isn’t a checklist.” Ben scoffed. “More like a feeling. The woman I love, or will love, would be my reason for everything.” He breathed. “She would have stolen my heart from day one, making it so that I could love no other- no one else would even compare... and I would live each and every day trying my best to ensure her happiness.”

“So you would know, from the very beginning, that she was the one?” Rey asked. “Seems like something out of a fairytale.”

Rey thought back to her and Ben’s very first encounter, unable to help comparing herself to his description. She didn’t even think Ben knew who she was that day. “What if she didn’t love you back, the day that you meet her?” Rey asked quietly. It could have been her all along; at this point she wished she had never met Hux.

He had a pained look on his face for a moment and Rey wanted to smooth it away with her hand. “The Universe has a cruel sense of humor. But I would never give up on trying to get her to love me back.”

“I don’t see how anyone could not love you, Ben.” Rey said quietly. “You are the rare bit of good left in the world.”

The pained expression returned for a moment and he ran his hand through his hair. “Play a game of ‘what if’ with me, Rey.” He murmured, his hand tightening slightly around hers.

“Okay?” Rey answered skeptically.

“Hypothetically speaking,” He started, voice breaking slightly. “Say I- I _really_ liked you. What if I liked you so much it’s hard to breathe sometimes and I think about you constantly?”

Rey’s heart nearly stopped in her chest as his words repeated themselves over and over in her head.

“Would there be any chance of you, hypothetically, of course… liking me in that way too?” Ben seemed to stay completely still as he waited for her answer.

Rey felt like shaking. _Like_ didn’t cover it; she felt like she loved him. He had stolen her heart with his kindness and soft affirmations. She had gone from despising him based on her own prejudices to falling head over heels. She let out a deep breath, drawing strength from his hand still tightly clasped with hers. “Ben.” She whispered. “There’s no hypothetically.”

His body tightened against her as he digested her words and he shifted to look at her, his gaze burning and needy.

“ _Rey_.” He breathed softly.

“I like you, Ben. A lot.” She murmured, continuing. “I know you didn’t get that _‘from first sight’_ moment, but I feel like what we have together could be something amazing.”

“I l-like you too, Rey.” Ben’s voice was low and thick. “You have no idea what hearing you say that does to me.”

“Too bad my boss is here.” Rey teased. “We could be mile high members.”

Ben choked, his face and ears flushing red. “I would not want our first time to be in a tiny airplane cabin.” He muttered.

Rey giggled, moving to lean against him. He brought their joined hands up, kissing the back of her hand gently and the heat of his lips on her skin sizzled like a jolt of lightning through her body.

She felt warm and giddy, like she wanted to burst from her body and soar among the clouds. Ben _liked_ her. She could be his. The thought alone made her want to scream with joy until her throat gave out. She settled against him, the silence weighted with unspoken adoration and she felt a gentle wave of contentment wash over her. Rey yawned, popping her ears slightly before she nuzzled against him.

“You can sleep, Rey.” He murmured into her hair. “We still have a few hours.” 

She closed her eyes, happiness sweeping through her with each beat of her heart and it wasn’t long until she was lulled to a hazy doze of sleep. She vaguely could hear the pilot make an announcement in to the cabin.

 _“_ _Attention, this is your Captain speaking. We’ve just hit our cruising altitude of 11,000 feet. I’ve turned off the seat-belt light, which means you are now free to move about the cabin_ _.”_

_Rey heard his sinful voice pouring through the cabin speakers overhead, and she paused only for a moment to listen to the sultry tones. She shook off her errant thoughts, bending to pour a drink request for seat 34B. She had just topped off the tiny plastic cup when a jolt tore through her, bending her at the waist and causing her to hug herself for support._

_Her eyes flew to the closed door of the cockpit, biting her lip softly as she pressed her thighs together. Why had she let him talk her into this again? Stupid question. Obviously, because he was ridiculously persuasive and she knew that this torture would lead to something sinfully delightful later. She waited a moment to ensure he was satisfied for the moment, and the placed the drink on her small serving tray to carry it back to the passenger._

_They thanked her upon receiving it, and she gave them a polite smile that threatened to crack when another shock sounded._

_“Mm.” She whimpered softly, causing the passenger to give her a confused look._

_“Sorry,” She offered, trying to suppress the urge to squirm. “Headache.”_

_“Would you like some Tylenol?” The older woman asked, giving her a sympathetic look. “I’ve got some just here in my purse.”_

_“Ah, that’s okay.” Rey replied somewhat breathlessly. “I’ve- ah, already taken some.”_

_He had yet to release her, and she scowled as her eyes returned to the closed door of the cockpit just up the aisle._

_“Well, I hope you feel better before we get off!” The woman offered._

_'I’d feel better if_ I _could get off', Rey thought bitterly. Every time she even came close everything stopped. As if he had some sick sixth sense that alerted him of her impending orgasm and caused him to set her free, starting the process all over again after she’d come down._

_She hurriedly made her way back to the small flight attendant’s station just outside the flight deck, closing the curtain behind her to rest against the wall. Her head fell back against its surface, and she pressing a hand against the fabric of her skirt to apply pressure where she needed it most. It was nowhere near what she needed, and she groaned softly as she mentally calculated how much longer they had until they landed. A few hours at least._

_She was just grateful that she was the only attendant on this flight today, this would have been so much more difficult to hide if she’d had to sit back here and chat with someone between checks. Again her eyes went to the closed door, wondering if he was thinking about her. Obviously, he was, if his abuse of that button was any indication, but was he as riled up as she was?_

_She wiped a bead of sweat that had collected at her temple, her skin feverish from the assault she’d had to endure for the last hour. She didn’t know how she would survive the rest of the flight at this rate. It was taking every bit of her restraint not to knock on the door and ask the co-pilot to take a fucking walk as it is._

_She noticed a passenger down the aisle leaning out of his seat in search of her, and she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to assist him. Dear God, let him give her a tiny reprieve._

_She strode down the aisle, asking the man if she could get him anything. He asked her for a sanitizing wipe, motioning to a small spill he’d made on the drop down tray in front of him, and she nodded obligingly before going to her cart to fetch him one. She had almost made her way back to the gentleman without incident when she was all but brought to her knees by the force of his next attack._

_She knelt on one knee, her eyes shut tight as she clenched the tiny packet in her hand, struggling not to let her predicament read on her face. The man stepped out of his seat in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_“Miss, are you alright?” He asked kindly._

_She nodded frantically, biting her lip as she felt the intensity being turned up a notch. Bloody hell, he meant business this time._

_“I’m fine. I just- ahhh, I tripped.” She said in a rush, a tiny moan escaping her mid-sentence._

_“Did you hurt yourself?” The man pressed. “You sound like you’re in pain.”_

_She nodded again, pressing her thighs together as surreptitiously as she could. “I’m- I’m fine. It’s just my knee. I- mmph, I hit my knee.”_

_She felt him kick up to what she prayed was the highest level, knowing she couldn’t take anymore than this. She shot upwards, thanking the man for his help and thrusting the packet into his hands. He gave her a confused look as she stammered about going to check her knee in the bathroom, and she scurried off down the aisle to close herself inside the tiny room._

_When the door was shut tight behind her, she grasped the cold metal of the sink and let her head loll forward, spreading her legs slightly and thrusting against nothing as the dirty accessory achieved its intended purpose. She felt her orgasm tear through her, soaking the evil underthings he’d insisted she’d wear and she shuddered against her release._

_She couldn’t help but slip a hand under the tight skirt of her uniform, pressing into the fabric and rubbing slightly to bring herself more pleasure. God damn Ben Solo. He would pay handsomely for this nonsense. She didn’t know whether she wanted to punish him or fuck his brains out. Maybe both._

_They had been seeing each other for months now, having met on an international flight shortly after she’d started working for the airline and there had immediately been a connection between them. Too many drinks in a hotel bar after a long flight and eight months later; they had somehow now progressed to_ this _level of lewdness that Rey couldn’t pretend she didn’t somewhat enjoy. Ben was always thinking up new ways to surprise her, and the underwear he’d pulled out of a sack when they’d woken up this morning before leaving for work had been no exception._

_She smoothed her skirt back down, her orgasm leaving her flushed and breathless as she silently prayed he’d had his fun. If he lit her up again she would most certainly come a second time, already sensitive from her first and having almost run out of injuries to fake._

_She stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her temples and trying to calm her racing heart. She’d been gone too long, and she needed to walk the aisles to check on the passengers. The next hour passed in ease, Ben seeming to have finally tortured her to his fill. She filled orders, brought items, chatted with a few travelers... a normal day on flight at last._

_It wasn’t until she heard the ping of the overhead speakers alerting them to an announcement did she go on edge, his voice always doing wicked things to her._

_“Attention, this is your Captain speaking. We need a flight attendant on the flight deck, please.”_

_She swallowed hard,_ knowing _that he knew she was the only attendant. There was no way anything could happen on flight, unless he was turned on by he thought of letting his co-pilot watch and_ that _was was something she was not on board for._

_She nervously made her way down the aisle, stopping just outside the door of the cockpit and knocking tentatively. The lock unlatched, a telltale click sounding and she pulled the handle to let herself inside._

_She was thoroughly surprised to find him alone, his thick, dark hair falling in his eyes in that way that she loved as he turned in his chair. He mouth was lit with with a smirk, one eyebrow cocked upwards as he took in her flustered expression._

_“Hey, Rey. Everything_ coming _along alright?” He asked cheekily._

_She pursed her lips, scowling softly at him as he gave her a wicked grin._

_“You almost made me come in front of a middle aged insurance salesman by the look of him.” She groused._

_“Oh, I bet he_ really _enjoyed the show.” Ben smirked._

_“You’re evil, Ben Solo. Thankfully I escaped to the bathroom in time.” She chided._

_“Mm, did you have a_ good time _in there?” He pressed, his eyes twinkling._

_“If you mean did I come in a cabin bathroom... then yes, I think you know I did.” She told him._

_He swallowed thickly, fiddling with the collar of his uniform and eyeing her hungrily. “I’ve been thinking about it for an hour. How I’d have rather you came all over my cock instead of those fantastic underwear.”_

_Her breath hitched, a lick of arousal flaming in her belly at his words. “Me too.” She replied breathlessly._

_“Good, because we’ve got...” He glanced down at his watch. “Fifteen minutes before my copilot comes back.”_

_She reared back, giving him a look of disbelief. “What?”_

_He patted his lap invitingly. “He owes me a favor.”_

_She glanced around the tiny cockpit. “_ Here _?”_

 _“Fucking_ right _here. Do you know how long I’ve fantasized about this?” He asked lowly._

_She shook her head. “How long?”_

_He hummed appreciatively. “Since the day I first met you on that flight. All I wanted to do was hitch that tight fucking skirt up over your hips and sink into your tight pussy as I bent you over my control panel.”_

_Rey squirmed restlessly, his filthy words lighting her up and filling her with an ache deep in her cunt._

_He crooked a finger, calling her to him. “Get over here.”_

_She went obligingly, moving to stand beside him. He switched the plane to autopilot, standing from his seat and pulling her against him. She could feel his cock hard and ready under his slacks, and she reached to palm his length through the fabric. “Fuck, Rey.” He rasped as she slid her fingers over the outline of him. “Get your skirt up.” He growled._

_She obliged, wrenching the fabric over her hips to bundle at her waist as he spun her around. He bent her at the waist, and she watched over her shoulder as his hands working at the button if his slacks as he pushed them down to free his thick cock. Ben never wore underwear, and that thought alone was enough to get her hot and bothered when she thought about it for too long._

_He wasted no time, pulling her underwear to the side and pressing his cock between her legs to slide through her soaked pussy, coating his stiff cock. Rey moaned, pressing backwards into his hips and undulating against him._

_“_ Ben _.” She growled. “You’ve had me lit up like a fucking Christmas tree for hours. Fucking_ fuck _me already.”_

_“Mm, bossy.” He murmured._

_She felt the thick head of him pressing at her entrance, sliding into her deftly as he bit back a moan. They hadn’t used a condom since their first time, Rey quickly informing them in the sober light of day that she had been on the pill for years and he promptly proceeded to take advantage of that fact for the rest of the morning._

_She clenched around him, his cock stretching her as her head lolled forward. She was gripping the dash of the control panel, trying to avoid hitting any buttons but having a hard time even keeping her eyes open._

_The plane trembled slightly, and Rey shot a glance over her shoulder at Ben in alarm. He shook his head, withdrawing his cock and pressing back inside as his eyes shut in ecstasy._

_“It’s just a little turbulence. Don’t worry about it.” He assured her._

_“You have to, ahh-” She tapered off, Ben thrusting into her a little more forcefully. “You have to make a seatbelt announcement. We have to, mm... we have to stop.”_

_“Like hell we do.” Ben growled, pressing deep into her heat and rolling his hips to angle further upwards._

_Rey gasped, feeling the head of him pressing at her womb. He leaned over, pressing her further into the dash as he switched on the seatbelt sign. Then moved his hand to click the button for the PA system. She gasped in protest, and his free hand came around to clamp over her mouth, silencing her._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain. I’ve turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now_ coming _into a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”_

_He switched off the microphone, releasing his hold over her mouth. He had not stopped sliding in and out of her the entire time he’d spoke, and she would be impressed by his restraint if he had not just made a bloody innuendo to an entire flight full of strangers._

_“You fucking_ wanker _.” She hissed, both from annoyance and the sharp snap of his hips as he fucked into her._

_“That’s a filthy mouth you’ve got there, Rey.” He said through gritted teeth, jolting her with another heavy thrust. “Maybe I should punish you.”_

_He reached wildly behind him, coming up with a small black instrument in his hand and she keened as he switched on the tiny torture device, her clit being assaulted by the underwear she was still wearing._

_“Oh fuck.” Ben groaned, feeling the vibration from the fabric grazing at his cock as he sunk inside. “Oh fuck.”_

_He began to piston into her wildly, the pair of the writhing over the control panel as the underwear did half the work for them. He flipped the switch of the remote, cranking up the intensity to the highest setting and it took all Rey had to keep from shouting._

_“_ Fuck _, Rey. You’re so fucking tight.” He rasped, his hands gripping her hips as he pumped in and out of her. “I’m going to fucking come. Are you close?”_

_She nodded fervently, unable to form a coherent reply._

_“Come with me, Rey. I want to feel you come all over my cock.” He growled._

_His words pushed her over the edge, her shuddering with climax as she squeezed her legs together against the mind numbing force of pressure that burst from her. Ben slammed into her, his balls slapping heavily against her as she felt his cock spasming deep inside and his cum filling her._

_He quickly switched off the wicked underthings, allowing Rey to collect herself. She painted heavily as she leaned over the controls, Ben reaching to press heated kisses to her throat._

_“That was fucking amazing.” Ben said reverently._

_“You’re telling me.” Rey breathed._

_“I love you, dirty girl.” He told her thickly._

_“Mm... I love you too, Captain.” She purred as he pulled out of her._

_“Copilot will be back any minute.” He murmured._

_She sighed resignedly. Situating her underwear and smoothing her skirt back over her hips. She turned to face him, running her hand over the buttons of his uniform and smiling up at him sweetly. He leaned to kiss her, and she used the distraction to snatch the remote to the underwear out of his hand. She pulled away with it triumphantly, giving him a cheeky grin._

_“I’ll be taking_ this _thank you very much.” She said firmly._

_He shook his head, laughing softly. “Minx.”_

_She shrugged. “Thanks for inviting me into the cockpit.”_

_“Thanks for inviting me into_ your _cockpit.” He quipped._

_She scrunched up her nose. “That was awful.”_

_He nodded, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah, I know. I’d still like to visit your cockpit again later tonight.”_

_She rolled her eyes, biting back a grin. “Aye, aye, Captain Ben.”_

“ _Ben_.” Rey repeated as they started to prepare for landing. 

“Rey.” Ben had a smile on his lips as he tried to gently rouse her. “Rey, we’re landing. You gotta wake up, sweetheart.”

 _Sweetheart_. Rey blinked her eyes open at the endearment. She thought back to her dream, unsure if the idea of sex with Ben or him telling her he loved her made her more excited. “Mmk,” She said sleepily. “I’m up, I’m up.”

He grinned wickedly at her then, looking smug. “You said my name in your sleep... what were you dreaming about?”

She blushed slightly, ducking her head towards her lap. “Oh... nothing.”

He laughed. “Didn’t sound like nothing.”

She glanced up at him, biting her lip sheepishly. Why should she pretend now? “Oh it was nothing at all... Captain Ben.” She told him with a wink. 

He swallowed nervously, looking unbearably intrigued but he only shook his head as a soft smile crept over his face. He reached out to lace his fingers through hers, and she latched onto him as if he were her lifeline. She smiled at the thought, knowing that in so many ways... he was.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Please use caution with handling the overhead Bens, as _items _may have shifted.__


	23. Like a Texan Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> "The _Bens _at night... are big and bright... deep in the heart of Texas."__
> 
> ALSO- if any of you are the visual sort and would like to see what we had in mind while writing Ben's grand family home... here is a link to the home we used as inspiration. [It's a Texan castle, that's for sure.](https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/house_type/29333056_zpid/5-_beds/500000-_price/2013-_mp/priced_sort/33.174341,-94.861451,25.869109,-102.815552_rect/6_zm/e8b035b5fdX1-CR1sd9clsd1tzzy_zguju_crid/)

__

* * *

 

_“I like you, Ben. A lot.”_

Ben glanced over at Rey in the seat next to him, her eyes trained out the window of the car as they made their way down the long drive to his childhood home. Even now he could hear her soft admission bouncing around in his head, and he’d had to physically force himself not to continually grin like an idiot the entire time they’d spent getting off the plane and into the waiting car outside the airport. 

He couldn’t describe the feeling of her returning his affection. It was as if all this time he’d been a string pulled too tight, his tension threatening to break him. The second he’d heard those words from Rey it was as if he’d been let loose, and ever since he had only felt a sort of calm unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It was the happiest he’d ever been. Sure, this was only a start, and there was no way her feelings for him matched his for her, but he had all the time in the world. He’d love her hard enough for the both of them until she was as deep in this as he was. She was it for him, even if she didn’t know it yet. 

He snuck surreptitious glances at her more often than he cared to admit, studying the way her hair fell loosely from the tie she’d stuff it into, the soft curve of her mouth as she nervously bit at her lip, even the slim column of her throat as it bent to angle her towards the window set his heart racing. For the first time since he’d known her he felt as if he could look at her as _his_ , and he feared he’d never tire of looking at her now that it was so. He wanted nothing more than to cross the space of the leather seat and kiss her senseless. He would too, it not for...

“Get your elbow outta my ribs, boy.” Chewie groused. “I swear I hate these tin cans. Ain’t enough room in them for a real person.”

Ben rolled his eyes. Chewie had inadvertently ruined the afterglow of Ben and Rey’s moment by deciding to ride in with them instead of renting a bike as he’d originally planned. 

“ _I’ll just borrow Han’s panhead when we get there.”_ He’d told them. 

Perfect. Not only had he tagged along, he’d squeezed right in between them so he could stretch his legs across the spacious backseat. So here they were, squeezed into the town car like sardines while Kylo lazed happily in the front seat with his head lolling out of the open window. The driver had snuck several glances his way, not quite believing them when they’d told him that Kylo was a big teddy bear. 

“Nobody said you had to ride with us.” Ben grumbled under his breath. 

“Nobody said you had to be a little baby about it neither but here we are.” Chewie said flippantly, scratching at his beard. 

“Both of you give it a _rest.”_ Rey laughed. “You sound like children.”

“He started it...” Ben muttered.

Chewie laughed loudly. “I’ll finish it too, kid.”

“ _Holy Hell.”_  Rey gasped from her seat. “Is that it?”

Ben turned, seeing the pitched roof of the house peeking over the trees just up the drive. The limestone covered walls spread over the immediate acreage of the property, towering over the sycamores that lined the drive. The car passed under their shade as it ambled up towards the house, and soon the wide stone fountain that lay in the sweeping circle drive came into view. 

Rey’s nose was all but pressed against the glass, her mouth hanging open as she took in massive entryway that sat nestled amidst a stone courtyard. Ben had never considered just how large his home was, and he almost felt embarrassed by it under her scrutiny. He hoped she wouldn’t assume that his family were a bunch of snobs because of their wealth. 

He quickly leapt from the car, letting Kylo out, who immediately ran for the grass to relieve himself. He then ran around to the other side to open Rey’s door. He offered his hand, and it took her several seconds to notice that he was even standing there as she continued to gape at the house. She closed her mouth quickly, glancing down at his hand and then dumbly sliding her own into it. 

Ben bit his lip, raising an eyebrow as she stared at him like he was some sort of alien creature. “Um,” he said nervously. “Welcome to my house?”

“Ben,” she said somewhat in shock. “This isn’t a house... it’s a motherfucking space station.” 

Ben couldn’t help the laugh that burst from him, finding her incredulous expression adorable. “I know, it’s... a lot. You get used to it.”

“I’m so nervous to even go in. If a butler comes out I swear to all that’s holy...” She said vehemently.

Ben shook his head, still grinning. “No butler.”

“Good, because right now I’m trying to convince myself you don’t have a cave under this place where you keep your Batmobile.” She said pointedly. 

Ben clutched his chest, groaning in appreciation. “Oomph, Batman jokes. What can’t you do?”

Rey smiled then, her nerves finally lessening and he tightened his hold on her hand reassuringly. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just a house.”

He pulled her to the back of the car, letting go of her hand regrettably to help Chewie unload the bags. He slung his large duffel over his shoulder, swatting away Rey’s hand as she reached for her suitcase and grabbing it with his free hand instead. 

“I got it.” He told her. 

She smiled prettily, and he returned her grin as he pulled her suitcase out of the trunk. 

“If I make googoo eyes at you will you carry my stuff too?” Chewie butted in. 

Ben sighed, the moment lost yet again to his lovably annoying uncle. He jerked his head towards the house, motioning Rey to follow. He carried their bags up the drive, passing over the stone path that lead up to the front door. 

He rang the bell, turning to Rey and giving her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about this.”

Her brow knitted in confusion. “For what?”

The door flew open, a small woman with graying chestnut hair standing just on the other side, her smile so wide that her eyes crinkled at the corners.

“There’s my boy! Oh, Ben. I can’t believe you’re here. We’ve missed you so much.” His mother threw her arms around his middle, her head barely reaching his chest. She drew back, her smile crumpling into a frown as she deftly smacked him across the arm. “Next time don’t take so damn long to come visit!”

Barely giving him time to answer, she turned then to Rey, her eyes lighting up. “Oh! You must be Rey. My stars, you’re prettier than a picture. Ain’t she pretty, Ben?” Of course she didn’t want an answer, already chattering again. “How was y’alls flight, honey?”

Rey looked somewhat dumbstruck, not used to his mother’s level of friendliness. She nodded down at Leia, still in a bit of a shock. 

“Um, yes it was lovely.” Rey stammered. 

“Oh my lands, she’s even got a voice like a songbird!” Leia gushed. 

Rey blushed, begging Ben with her eyes to save her. He opened his mouth to cut in, but Leia was off, noticing Chewie standing behind them and brushing past them to throw her arms around the bearded giant. 

“Chewie! How the hell are ya? You’re on my list too, buddy. It’s been too long.” She groused playfully. 

The pair of them chatted, Chewie gruffly warding off Leia’s teasing as Ben leaned over to whisper to Rey. “Sorry for _that_.”

Rey giggled softly. “Bloody hell, she’s _adorable.”_

Ben huffed. “Just wait.”

“Ben, why don’t _you_ havean accent?” Rey whispered curiously. 

He frowned. “Because I’ve done my damnedest to phase it out since I’ve been away at school.”

She frowned, seeming disappointed. Kylo chose that moment to idle over, plopping down on the ground and letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he panted up at them. Leia noticed the black mass of fur, squealing in delight. 

“Hot damn, now that right there is a dog!” She bent to ruffled his fur, scratching under his chin as Kylo’s eyes closed appreciatively. “What’s his name?” 

“Kylo.” Rey answered warmly.

Leia’s face scrunched up. “Kylo? That ain’t a real name. Y’all make that up?”

Rey laughed out loud, looking over at Ben who simply rolled his eyes. Chewie barked out a laugh of his own, clapping his hands together. “That’s what I told ‘em too.”

Leia stood then, brushing off her jeans and moving for the door. “Well come on in, ain’t no use in standing around outside.  I got lunch on the stove.”

She made her way through the front door, them following close behind as Ben dropped their bags in the entry to collect later. Rey still looked nervous, and he took her hand instinctively as he led her through the front sitting room. The hardwood floors shined below the collections or rich rugs. There was a grand chandelier placed high on the ceiling, the marbling of the fireplace, the pillars, and lush curtains stretching to cover the length of the two story high walls. A grant piano lay nestled in the corner, and she eyed it appreciatively. 

“Do you play?” She asked him.

Ben looked sheepish. “It’s been awhile... my dad taught me.”

“Ben Solo, what other secrets are you keeping from me?” She teased. 

He winked down at her. “You’ll just have to find out.”

He pulled her along, following Leia into the kitchen as she moved to the stove. The kitchen was wide and long, stretching to accommodate all sorts of modern appliances. The sunlight beamed in around them and Rey couldn’t help but try not to look everywhere at once.

“It’s not too warm yet for Chili is it?” Leia asked them.

Ben shook his head. “Mom, it’s like seventy-five degrees out there.”

She waved him off. “Well good thing it isn’t in here. Hush.” She brought the spoon to her lips. “It needs a little while still. Shoot. I wanted to have it done before y’all got here.”

Rey had shuffled over to the wide bay window that overlooked the pasture out back, and Ben saw her jump up and down suddenly with excitement as she turned back to him. 

“Ben! There’s a horse out there!” She squealed. 

He smiled brightly, finding her enthusiasm fucking adorable. “Yeah I imagine there are several. Probably in the stable by now feeding.”

Her mouth dropped open. “There’s a _stable?”_

Leia chuckled. “I need a good half hour to finish up here. Why don’t you go show her around a bit, Ben.”

Rey looked positively giddy at the idea, giving Ben a hopeful expression. “Can we?”

As if he could deny her anything when she looked at him like that. “Sure, come on.”

They left Chewie and Leia to chat in the kitchen, calling Kylo to follow out after them. They didn’t see the triumphant look Leia gave them as they went out the back door. They had already ambled outside when Chewie turned to Leia, chuckling. 

“Good call there, Lee. To be so damned smart those kids are dumb as fuck at love.” He said, shaking his head. 

Leia grinned. “They just need a little push, that’s all.”

Chewie nodded. “Where’s Han?”

Leia frowned. “In his study with Amilyn. He’s all tied up right now.”

Chewie sighed. “I’ll give him a minute then before I go hug the old guy.”

Leia nodded. “Good call. Coffee?”

Chewie threw his arms up. “Do you even have to ask?

* * *

 

“She’s so _pretty.”_ Rey gushed, running her hand down the horse’s wide neck. “What’s her name?”

Ben shrugged. “Not sure. Some of these are new.” He pointed to a dark stallion grazing off in the distance. “That one was my favorite. His name is Silencer. Poe’s horse is the small speckled grey one by the fence.”

“What’s Poe’s horse’s name?” Rey blinked out to make out the horse in the distance.

“He called him Exwing.” Ben laughed. “I always told him it was a stupid name.”

“I’ve never ridden before.” Rey cooed at the animal, the horse whinnying as it nuzzled her other hand at its muzzle. She turned from the animal to look at him, seeming excited. “You can still ride them, right?”

He nodded. “Again, it’s been awhile, but it’s like riding a bike I imagine.”

She grinned. “Will you take me for a ride later?”

Ben felt his ears grow hot, hearing a innuendo that wasn’t even there. Not to mention the thought of Rey nestled between his legs atop a saddle was enough to leave his cock stirring beneath the denim of his jeans. 

“Su-sure.” He stuttered. “I’d love to. Take you for a ride that is.”

She blushed prettily, biting her lip and turning back to the horse. Kylo was trotting up and down the outside of the stalls, woofing low at the larger creatures to assert his dominance. The horses ignored him mostly, barely affording him a glance before returning back to their oats. 

Ben reached out a hand to stroke the horse’s muzzle, and it nipped at him, nearly taking a chunk out of his thumb. 

“Fuck!” He yelled.

Rey took his hand, shaking her head. “What is it with you and animals?”

“Hell if I know!” Ben grumbled exasperatedly.

Rey laughed softly, running a finger over his sore thumb in assessment and causing him to hiss in pain. “Dang it, that hurts.”

Rey glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow as a Cheshire grin spread across her face. “Did you just say _dang it?_ ”

Ben huffed. “It’s this damn place. Brings out the worst in me.”

She smiled wider. “I think it’s kind of hot.”

Ben swallowed, his heart picking up a few notches as her words warmed him. He smiled then, capturing her hand in his and bringing it to his mouth. “Oh really now?” He asked in his best drawl. “Well, in _that_  case _darlin’,_ you ain’t heard nothin’ yet.”

Her mouth parted slightly, watching as he placed a warm kiss to the back of her hand. Her breath hitched as his lips collided with her skin, and her eyes were glued to his mouth as it did so. He couldn’t help but stare at her mouth in turn, the knowledge that they were completely alone suddenly glaringly obvious. He could kiss her now, if he wanted to. 

He stepped close, his hand moving to her waist as he pulled her against him. Rey stared up at him, her eyes wide and he watched as she swallowed hard in anticipation. His other hand moved to her jaw, his thumb sliding across the smooth skin there as his gaze was locked with hers. This was it, the moment he’d dreamt of for so fucking long. He leaned, his mouth inches from hers as he made to fulfill his intended purpose.

Of course, the universe had other plans. In their daze they hadn’t seen Kylo yipping at one of the horse’s hooves. Hadn’t seen as the horse in question had stomped dangerously close to their personal black bear. Hadn’t seen as Kylo had bounded off in their direction reactively. Ben turned at the last moment, his face tearing from Rey’s as the dog all but leapt into his arms, knocking him backwards onto his ass. He fell into soft soil, his back colliding with the ground as the dog perched on top of him like a scared kitten. 

It was the smell that clued him in. He turned his head, freeing an arm from beneath Kylo’s weight and holding it out to examine it. Rey’s face was contorted into what almost looked like pain as she struggled to keep from laughing, failing as she doubled over and began to howl with glee.

“This is horseshit.” Ben groaned. “Literal... horseshit.”

He looked up at the mongrel who’d not only cockblocked him, but was now responsible for Ben having a distinctly not kissable appeal, shaking his head. Kylo simply licked at Ben’s cheek, content now that his master had “saved” him from the big, scary equine.

He glared at Rey, still bent as tears of laughter were now collecting at her eyes. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh come off it, it’s _kind_  of funny.” Rey giggled.

He knocked Kylo from his chest, who scurried off, and held out a clean hand for Rey to help him up. She reached, offering hers for him to grab and he gripped it tight as he wrenched her downwards. She fell flush against him, her laughter ceasing as she collided with his chest. 

“Still funny?” He murmured.

She blew out a shaky breath. “Maybe only a little.” She all but whispered.

His eyes went to her mouth, not caring about the literal mess he was in suddenly as he considered trying again despite it. He sighed when he realized that even his hand was coated in shit and this was _not_  the way he wanted this to go. He pushed at her shoulders gently, easing her off of him as they both made their way to a standing position once more. 

“ _Ben! Rey! Lunch!”_ They heard calling down from the house. 

Ben sighed. “All that time, alone in our house.”

Rey nodded. “If only we’d said something sooner...”

He shook his head, then nodded towards the stable doors signaling that they make their way back. “It’s fine. We have all the time in the world, Rey.” He told her with a smile. She returned it, grinning softly as she followed him out. 

They had just walked back into the house when Leia let out a shriek. 

“Boy, what in the hell happened to you?” She asked loudly.

Ben shook his head, motioning towards the mass of fur standing just outside the glass door looking content. “Kylo. Kylo happened to me.”

Chewie slapped the counter as he barked out a laugh. “I always knew you were a little shit, but _damn_  boy.”

Leia reached across, smacking Chewie against his bandana and shaking her head. She turned back to Ben, a sympathetic look on her face. “You better go shower off. You can go ahead and take y’alls bags up and show Rey her room right quick too.”

Ben nodded, waving a still grinning Rey to follow. They made their way back to the entrance, picking up their luggage as Rey followed Ben up the wide staircase that lead to the second floor. She glanced into an open space at the landing, where another chandelier and wide cathedral style windows showered the place with light. This house was practically a small castle with a distinct Italian flair.

Her tongue clicked as her mouth parted in disbelief. “How many living rooms does this place have?” She asked incredulously.

“Technically three, four if you count the double den.” He told her sheepishly.

“ _Bloody hell_.”She said under her breath.

“Two kitchens too... although we only use the big one at holidays.” He said offhandedly. 

“You mean that kitchen is the _small_  one?” She blurted.

Ben laughed, shrugging as he led her down a hall to her room. He stopped just outside the guest room, opening the door and setting her bag just inside. 

“This one’s yours.” He said quietly, both of them eyeing the bed heavily. 

Rey bit her lip, looking up at him. “Where um, where do you sleep?”

He jerked his chin to the door just across the hall. “That’s my room.”

“...and Chewie?” She asked softly. 

“He- ah, he has the guest house set up to his liking... so he normally stays there.” Ben said pointedly. 

“...and your parents?” She pressed.

“They... they’re at the other end of the house.” He all but whispered.

Rey smiled softly, nodding her head. He couldn’t help but return it, the promise of... _something_  hanging between them. Ben breathed deep through his nostrils, the scent of well, _him_  hitting him full force and causing him to sigh. 

“I’d better hop in the shower. You’d better head back down, I can’t promise my mother won’t come looking for you to force feed you.” He said wearily.

Rey laughed. “She does seem the type.”

“You have no idea.” Ben groaned.

She moved to head back downstairs, and he watched her go, unable to tear his eyes away from her retreating figure. Damn if he didn’t want to pull her into his room and throw her in the shower with him. Not that his mother wouldn’t _one hundred percent_ come looking for them. One day though. Hell, one day _soon_  maybe. The possibilities were endless at this point. He crossed the hall, opening his bedroom door and throwing his bag on the floor.

His room was exactly as he left it, a reminder of how long it had been since he had been home. He had a queen sized bed back then, something he had since outgrown, and his dark blue walls were still plastered with space and NASA posters. There was a solar system mobile hanging in the corner, one of his high school projects, and a rocket ship lamp that had been there since he was five. It was still very much so a boy’s bedroom and he wished he had the hindsight to have taken one of the more neutral guest rooms instead. He sighed as he went into his matching ensuite bathroom, the glow and the dark stars still stuck all over the bathroom ceiling. His shit covered clothes were put into a pile as he stepped into the large shower, ready to get the smell out of his hair and skin.

Ben couldn’t believe that he had almost kissed her. He had been merely a breath away from her lips; a ‘darlin’’ and a kiss away from claiming her like a Texan cowboy. His cock surged under the stream of water as he remembered her parted pink lips and the flicker of want her eyes. Ben groaned, palming him length; there was time. He could give himself a moment for a cowboy and his lass.

_The sun had just broken over the dark horizon, still pink and new as it scattered its sleepy light over the hills. Ben had just finished laying out fresh hay in the stalls and feeding the horses before he grabbed his choice saddle, a well worn masterpiece of solid black leather from horn to cantle. He whistled for his favorite steed, one he had been training since he was just a foal; a sleek, all black beast with a wild mane that he had named Kylo. He was a gigantic, intimidating ride for anyone else but Ben and he strode into the barn where Ben was waiting, nickering at him in a greeting before muzzling Ben’s waiting treat from his palm._

_Ben quickly bridled his ride, murmuring affirming words of affection into Kylo’s warm hide as he threw the saddle pad on his back with a practiced ease. He stroked his horses’ face gently before adding the saddle and cinching it tight. He had been working at Takodana Ranch, owned by Holdo, his family’s oldest friend, since he was a boy; he’d been sent over to learn to ranch handing with his Uncle Chewie while his parents were busy in politics. He had been here for the past two decades now; it was a quiet life and he preferred the lone open range over the constrictive concrete noise of city life._

_Only now, his quiet life was about to be disrupted. He had been instructed to ride to the train station and pick up the ranch’s new stray, a young girl named Rey who Holdo had taken on. She was a young thing, fresh outta school with a bright eyed view of the world and no money or prospects to be seen. He had no idea how Holdo found her and he sighed as he pulled himself up on Kylo’s broad back. She was sure to get in his way and he wasn’t looking forward to it._

_He was nearly halfway to the station when he realized he probably should’ve hitched up a cart, but it was far too late to turn back and he made a face, clenching his lip as Kylo’s hooves thundered their way to the small depot. He was late; the train had already left the station by the time he arrived and he trotted over to the platform, spotting the girl waiting patiently at the far end._

_She was prettier than he expected and he felt his ears, which he had always thought were too dang big for his face, heat at the tips. Her petite frame was haloed in the morning sun, beaming light around her as if she was an angel from the heavens and he pulled Kylo’s reigns gently to make him come to a slow stop as he reached her._

_“Howdy, miss. You Rey?” He asked gruffly. “Holdo sent me for you.”_

_She crinkled her nose at him and he caught the sun kissed spread of freckles on her face._

_“I am.” She answered. Her city accent was strong and clear, ringing through his head like a bell. She clutched a small bag and she eyed Kylo with a wary expression. He didn’t blame her; even standing on the platform she could barely reach Kylo’s haunches._

_“Do you have like a cart or buggy or something?” She asked, sticking her nose up as she tried to peer around Kylo, as if she could will into existence an alternative option._

_“No ma’am.” Ben smirked. “Luckily for your highflautin’ skirts, it’s a quick ride over to the ranch, so it ain’t gonna trouble you fer long.” He extended a hand, ready to help hoist her up onto Kylo._

_She had the audacity to grimace at the sight of his wide calloused hand._

_“Look, ma’am.” He sighed. “I gotta lot to do back at the ranch and we need to get a wiggle on. I ain’t got time for your bellyachin’. Your either gonna ride, or your gonna walk.”_

_“Sorry.” She flushed, wringing her bag handle. “It’s just I’ve… I’ve never been riding before.” Rey glanced anxiously at Kylo again before giving Ben her wide, pleading eyes. His heart did an unusual flopping, like a fish, desperate and gasping out of water, in his chest._

_“He’s a big guy, but he ain’t gonna hurt you.” Ben tried to be patient. “I’ll keep you safe, miss.” He reached out his hand again and this time Rey lightly put her fingers in his palm. Ben didn’t give her a chance to back out and immediately yanked her up, smirking as she screeched in protest. He settled her on the saddle in front of him, pulling her to sit sideways._

_“This isn’t comfortable.” She complained, shifting against him and wriggling._

_“Then sit astride.” Ben grumbled. Rey tried to move her leg over, but her skirts kept her pinned in place and she yelped in surprise as she nearly slid from the horse._

_“What in the blue blazes?” Ben caught her and pulled her back up, trying not to laugh. “Where do you think your goin’?”_

_“Hush up. I told you I’ve never ridden before.” Rey’s face was red as beet juice in embarrassment and he leaned forward, his wide mouth coming close to the curl of her ear._

_“Hold on just a tick. And excuse me, ma’am.” He murmured, reaching out to grab the fabric of the restrictive skirts. He yanked them up, exposing slim legs in pearl colored stockings and she squeaked as he slid one of his large hands under her knee, pulling her leg over the saddle so she could sit comfortably. Her skirts were now bunched up at her knees and he tried not to stare at the two tiny legs sticking out of each side._

_“Better?” He asked into the back of her head, his voice thick. She gave a ferocious nod as a response, clutching her bag to her chest._

_“_ _Gimme that. You’re gonna want to hold on to the horn.” He instructed, taking her bag to fasten it to the saddle. His arms came around her as he took up the reigns again and for a brief moment he marveled at how small she was against him. She clutched the horn of the saddle desperately with her tiny hands as he tsked to Kylo, pulling him to turn around._

_“How long of a ride is it?” Rey squeaked as Ben dug his heels in to Kylo’s flank, spurring him on faster._

_“’Bout a half hour.” Ben murmured, his breath ruffling over the top of her hair._

_She was warm, as if the afternoon sun itself was pressed against his chest and he was tempted to slow Kylo’s pace to savor the moment of having her against him. Ben had resigned himself to a life without the wiles and wonders of a woman, perfectly content to take matters into his own hands when the need for release arose. He shifted slightly, his half swollen cock thankfully tucked behind his large belt buckle. He would need to tend to that later; having a petite little lady, who happened to be as pretty as the Texan sunsets, tucked against his body was an experience he was wholly unaccustomed to._

_She was quiet for the rest of the ride and Ben was thankful for it. He wasn’t much for idle chatter. They began to pass the fields where Holdo’s stock were out to pasture._

_“This here is where Takodana Ranch starts.” He pulled on Kylo’s reigns lightly to slow him down and let Rey take in the view. “Myself and Chewie manage the horses and cattle. The barn and stables are over yonder.” He gestures towards the smaller buildings off in the distance. “But I reckon most of your time will be spent in the main house with Holdo.”_

_Rey gave a firm nod. “She said she would teach me to cook and to manage the books.”_

_“That was mighty kind of her.” Ben said softly. “Holdo don’t take a cotton to just anybody. You must be as good as gold.”_

_He helped her dismount from the height of Kylo’s back, his ears pinking up again as he caught a glimpse of the pale perfect skin above her stockinged knee, seconds before she hurriedly straightened her skirts._

_“Thank you, uh…” Rey stammered, realizing she had never got his name._

_“Name’s Ben, ma’am.” He gave her a tip of the brim of his hat. “I’m sure I’ll see you ‘round. Give a holler if you need anythin’.”_

_He saw Rey the very next morning as she was bustling around the dining room, where Ben and Chewie had shown up at the usual early breakfast hour, ready to load up on food before heading out the range all day._

_She was already hard at work, her hair tied up in three little buns that bounced enthusiastically as she worked to quickly serve them hot cups of coffee, brewed so black it was like ink. Ben chugged his first cup and gave her a grateful smile as she refilled it; he tried not to blush as she returned it with her own wide grin._

_“Biscuits and sausage gravy this morning, boys. Should be done in a tick.” Rey assured before bustling back into the kitchen. Holdo had really thrown her into the thick of things from square one and Ben was impressed at her resolve._

_Chewie grumbled lowly into his mug, anxious to get started on the daily labor. “Holdo never took this long.” He complained._

_“She’s also turnin’ sixty-seven this year.” Ben muttered. “She could use to be trainin’ some new help.”_

_“Doesn’t hurt that the help is as plumb purdy as a Georgia peach.” Chewie snorted. “I’ve seen you lookin. Better not get distracted, boy- you’ll be as useless as a bull with tits.” Chewie gave him an eyebrow as he poured himself another cup._

_“Quit your caterwaulin’.” Ben muttered. “I ain’t distracted.”_

_Both of the cowboys turned suddenly, sniffing at the kitchen._

_“She burned the daggum biscuits.” Chewie huffed._

_Ben hid his smile into his cup as Rey came running from the kitchen, her face red and flustered with sweat dampening her hairline._

_“Biscuits got a little extra toasted.” She tried to save face as she put down the skillet on the table, Ben and Chewie both leaning over to peer at the overdone bread._

_“Holdo is still on to make dinner tonight, right?” Chewie asked apprehensively, pulling a biscuit from the skillet with his bare fingers. The bottoms had a dark brown char to them and Ben noticed Rey trying her best to hold back her tears._

_“Looks mighty fine, ma’am.” Ben gave her a warm smile and loaded the stiff biscuits onto his plate. She gave him a wobbly, grateful smile as she spooned a heavy helping of gravy over his biscuits._  
  
_Ben set in immediately, wolfing down the food. If he ate it fast enough, he could easily get over the bitter char of the biscuits and the over salted gravy._

_“It’s dewicious.” He mumbled over a mouth full of food._

_“You don’t have to do that.” Rey blushed. “I know it’s not the best.”_

_Chewie opened his mouth to respond and Ben swiftly kicked him in the shin with the toe of his boot, earning him a responding grunt and a steely glare._

* * *

 

_Rey’s cooking gradually improved over the weeks under Holdo’s patient guidance, finally getting to the point where even Chewie himself was looking forward to Rey’s dinner._

_“She ain’t no Holdo, but that girl can whip up a fine chili that’ll have me moppin’ my plate clean.” He had told Ben as they were riding back to the ranch after a long day moving the cattle. “You ever gonna tell her you’re sweet on her?”_

_It was no secret that Rey and Ben had a thing for each other, but both of them were too shy and too stubborn to make a move, despite Chewie and Holdo’s near constant interference._

_There was a palatable tension every time the two of them came near each other and it was driving every one crazy. Ben had found ways to sneak into the kitchen when Rey was cooking and would often find himself tasked with chopping or butchering alongside her, a job he was more than happy to do. Rey also found every excuse to come by the stables or the bunkhouse, delivering snacks or fresh linens._

_She learned to knock loudly after nearly catching Ben in the buff once, both of them blushing like hellfire every time they saw each other for a week afterwards. Ben had found her constant nearness to be a struggle of his own wills, often leaving her presence with a partial chub hidden in his denim jeans. He would often take himself in hand at nights behind the bunkhouse; the images of the pale skin of her knee, the slim stockings, her wide easy smile often providing him a quick release. Still, no matter how bad he wanted her, he wouldn’t dare make a move._

_“She don’t want to be tied to no cowboy like me.” Ben answered before digging in his spurs into Kylo’s flank and speeding off, leaving Chewie to shake his head in exasperation._

* * *

 

_There was a huge summer thunderstorm gathering itself over the Texan plains. The air was humid, thick with the impending rain and Ben and Chewie rounded up the cattle early, hoping to get them all indoors and safe before the sky opened up._

_“You head on in.” Ben called out to Chewie, who was whistling to try to steady his horse, Millennium, the equine nickering nervously at the claps of thunder. “I’ll finish with the herd and meet you back at the ranch.”_

_Chewie gave a gruff reply and spurred his ride back in the direction of Takodana while Ben swiftly set to work to secure the remaining cattle. He locked up the large barn and set a fast gallop back to the stables, the rain starting to speckle at his hat and coat. He quickly watered and fed Kylo, untacking him of the saddle and bridle before taking the long jog over to the main house. The rain was starting to come down steady in hot heavy drops and by the time he burst into the kitchen door, his shirt was almost soaked._

_“You made it.” Chewie noted from behind his cigarette. “Got the barn secured? The last thing we need is a stampede of scared heifers.”_

_“All good, boss.” Ben took off his wide brimmed hat, shaking it free of the rain._

_Holdo took a quick look behind him as if she were expecting someone to follow him in. “Rey with you?”_

_“What?” Ben turned around to look at her. “Why would she be with me?”_

_“She saw the storm coming in and that silly girl thought she’d meet you at the stables to try to help you.” Holdo blinked at him._

_Fuck._

_Ben quickly flipped his hat back onto his head and strode back outside, his heart hammering hard in his chest. He didn’t see hide nor hair of her when he had made his way in and now he was filled with pangs of worry. He headed back in the direction of the stables, scrunching his eyes as the wind blew rain sideways into his face. They were in the thick of it now for sure; the storm howled around him, and each clap of thunder rumbled loudly, echoing through the surrounding trees. Ben picked his way slowly to the along the path, searching through the haze of the rainfall for any sign of her, desperation quickening through his veins. He was nearly all the way to the horses when he finally spotted her, relief whooshing through his chest._

_She was huddled under a big oak tree, completely drenched and he quickly ran over to where she was shivering, her arms wrapped around themselves in chill._

_“Rey!” He called out and she turned to him, her face breaking into tears._

_“Ben! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!! I just wanted-” She started stammering._

_“Shh. Never you mind, darlin’.” He murmured, wrapping his arm around her. She clutched herself to him as if he were her life line. “I’ve got you now. But we gotta get outta this storm.”_

_“I can stay here.” Rey called out. “I’ll head back when it lets up.”_

_Ben shook his head, water flinging off his hat with the motion. “No ma’am. That could be hours and I won’t let you catch your death out here. You mean too much to me.” Ben said forcefully, not catching the way her eyes widened at his admission. “The stable is about a minute’s run from here. We will be safe in there until the storm passes.”_

_Rey looked at him hesitantly. “I don’t know if I can make it.”_

_Ben swooped her up in his arms and she squeaked, clutching onto his broad shoulders desperately. “Then I’ll make it for the both of us. Hold on, darlin’.” Ben rumbled and with a strong stride, he bolted out from under the tree with Rey nestled safely in his arms. They were immediately drenched under the downpour and Ben fought against the winds as he continued through the storm, grunting lightly as he finally caught sight of the stable door. He set Rey down gently as he pulled the wide door back and ushered them inside, the howl of the winds fading as he closed it tight again._

_“Let’s get you dry.” Ben said as his own sodden clothes clung to his skin, a fact that didn’t escape Rey’s attention as she watched him rummage around the stable, pulling out horse blankets._

_“Did you mean what you said back there?” She whispered and Ben froze, the blankets laden in his arms._

_“What did I say, ma’am?” Ben blushed, trying to hide from his own traitorous mouth._

_“I preferred when you called me darlin’.” Rey teased. “And I know my ears didn’t lie when I heard you say that you care about me.”_

_“Shucks, everyone here cares about you, Rey.” Ben breathed. “You’ve brought so much life and laughter to Takodana. I don’t know how we all got along without you.” He reached out and wrapped the heavy blanket around her small shoulders, giving her a gentle smile._

_“And you?” Rey continued, pulling the blanket around herself. “How do you feel? Because I like you, Ben. A lot.”_

_Ben felt his world fall on its axis. “You like me, darlin’?” He stared at her, tilting up her chin with a wide finger. “Because every time I look at you my heart stops beatin’. You are my sun, Rey, shinin’ all of your light into my dreary life.” He took a deep shuddering breath. “ I don’t just like you… Rey, I reckon I’ve fallen in love with you.”_

_“Benjamin Solo.” Rey breathed. “You better hush up and kiss me.”_

_And so he did._

_His mouth met hers in a force stronger than the storm raging beyond their stable walls. He consumed her, his wide soft mouth pressing into hers, his tongue licking, coaxing at the seam of her lips. He pulled her against him, her dress, heavy with rain sliding against his own wet denim and chaps._

Ben imagined himself telling Rey how he truly felt, his heart skipping a step as it beat through his full and waiting cock. He palmed himself as the water cascaded over his shoulders. 

_“Open for me, Rey.” He murmured and she complied with a gasp. He hummed in approval and tasted her, groaning as he lapped at her mouth._

_“Ben.” She moaned, shivering partly because of Ben’s touch and partly because of the chill that was seeping through her skin. Ben noticed, moving to pull lightly at the still drenched fabric._

_“We gotta get out of these wet clothes.” His voice was low and thick. He handed Rey another blanket before turning around, the perfect gentleman. “Wrap yourself up in the blanket.” He instructed._

_“What about you, Ben?” She asked, unbuttoning her shirt and sliding the wet fabric from her arms. Her skirts fell with a heavy wet shlop and she stepped out them, adding her undergarments to the wet heap._

_“I’ll manage.” He murmured and she stood there, a few steps behind him, naked as a jay bird, as bare as the day she was born._

_She cleared her throat. “Ben. Turn around.” Her voice was low, husky in its brazenness and he swiveled, his face flaming as he unexpectedly caught eyefuls of her golden skin. He immediately turned back round, the tips of his ears a brilliant red._

_“Sorry, Rey.” He choked._

_“No. Look at me, Ben.” She implored him and he slowly moved to gaze upon her. His eyes darkened as they swept over her feminine form, greedily drinking her in. He could feel himself pulse against the wet fabric of his pants._

_“Rey…” He breathed, stepping to close the space between them. He couldn’t help but kiss her once more, desperate to feel her lips on his again. Ben was barely able to recognize that Rey was rapidly working on his own row of shirt buttons, her nimble fingers making quick work of each fastening. “Are you sure?” He groaned into her mouth before sucking her plump bottom lip between his teeth. “I would wait until the ends of the earth for you, Rey.”_

_Rey responded by prying the wet fabric from his shoulders, her hands immediately exploring, running over his damp skin and he gasped, his hands finally coming to smooth themselves over her own gentle curves. He immediately stiffened in his pants at the feel of her, soft untouched skin against the rough calloused pads on his hands._

_“You don’t have to wait, Ben. I want you… now.” She breathed between kisses and he swore lightly as her hands went to unhook his belt buckle._

Ben ran his hand up and down his length, squeezing the base slightly as he gasped. Rey was closer to being his than ever before. His constant want, his fantasy of having her was in the realm of reality and the thought alone made him twitch. Ben groaned as he squeezed the tip, forcing out a bead of precum and slid the fluid over the length of his cock. He was going to come soon.

_“Keep goin’ and I’m a right goner.” He moaned, sliding the belt free of his pants. He broke away from her kiss and pulled her by the hand to lead her to an empty paddock. There was already fresh hay piled inside and he carefully spread out a few of the blankets he had gathered before pulling her into his arms, into his kiss again. He was hungry, desperate for her now and his needy cock pulsed heavily into the still damp fabric of his jeans. Rey gasped slightly as he pushed the hard length of himself into the rounded curve of her soft stomach._

_“Ben.” She moaned, moving to settle down on the nest of blankets and hay he had made. She laid back, reaching up for him, legs slightly parted, a wanton feast for his eyes._

_“Jiminy.” He whispered. “Heaven itself couldn’t hold a candle to you, Rey.”_

_Rey smiled at him and he moved to unfasten his chaps and pants, sliding the reluctant wet fabric from his hips and thighs. His cock jutted proudly from his body as he released it, the tip red and anxious. Rey looked at him in wonderment and he swallowed thickly as her eyes explored him. He finished shucking off his boots and clothes, moving to join the woman he loved on the hay. Her body was warm and dry against his own and they both gasped as the sensation of skin on skin. He couldn’t help the sudden jutting of his hips as his cock anxiously sought her warm center._

_“You’re so beautiful.” He wrapped his arm around behind her to hold her, cradling the back of her head and neck before he pulled her in for another kiss. He could revel in the heat of her body, the warmth of her peachy skin forever and he paid his tithes in kisses to the worship of her feminine form. She was everything he had ever imagined and he savored his moment with every inch he came across. His mouth traveled lower, pressing into her neck and he grunted as she arched against him, her stomach rubbing over his weeping cock and smearing the liquid that was dewing at the tip._

_“Ben.” She breathed into his hair as he brought a rosy bud into his mouth, his firm hands, kneading, exploring the soft curves of her body. “I need you… it feels...” She whimpered, unable to keep her body from writhing beneath him, seeking for what she needed._

_“Shh, darlin’.” He murmured, one of his hands lowering to the thatch of hair between her legs. “I’ve got you.”_

_Rey keened as his fingers connected with her little bundle of nerves, thumbing over it with a whisper of a touch. He gently parted her folds with a finger, groaning into her chest at the wetness he found. She moved herself on his hand, still seeking release from the growing arousal she was ailing from; her skin beading with perspiration as she moaned in blissful agony. He added an additional digit inside her and she gasped as he rubbed her where she needed with his thumb._

_“Oh… Ben.” She panted and Ben ignored the twitching of his cock as she called out for him. He spilled more pre release onto her skin and he gathered the fluid with his thumb before returning to rub her nub with a now slippery circle. It was if he had lit her on fire with his touch and she suddenly gasped, rubbing herself into his hand and onto his fingers. Her soft moans were driving him crazy and he was unable to keep himself from rutting lightly against her as she reached her climax, coming hard onto his hand. He kissed her gently through her crests before removing his hand and licking his fingers clean of her release. She tasted of summer, spicy and feminine and he moved to sample her again from the source._

Ben whimpered in the shower, leaning his head against the cool tiles as the water ran in rivets down his back. What he wouldn’t give for Rey to be here with him, covered in patches of frothy suds. His fist moved faster over his cock, twisting at the tip and he could help the thrust of his hips as he imagined her warmth surrounding him. 

_She pulled him up, stopping him from his quest and he stared at her, his eyes dark and heated as he gazed into her soft hazel ones. “Ben.” She breathed. “I need you inside me_. Please.”   

_He couldn’t deny her, not when he yearned so desperately for the very same. Ben adjusted his position above her, the hay crinkling under the blanket as he moved to hold his weight with his palms, one hand holding him up above her as he reached with the other one to grab his stiff length, teasing the head of it through her already dampened folds. She whimpered at the sensation, clutching herself to him and pulling him closer._

_“More. All of you.” She begged. Her legs parted wider and Ben groaned, leaning to kiss her while he slowly guided his cock into her tight passage. There was flash of light and a distant roll of thunder as Ben pushed himself into Rey, the two of them gasping at feeling of becoming a part of each other; becoming two souls wrapped in one embodiment of need._

_“You’re so tight.” Ben groaned, trying to keep his hips still; he desperately wanted to snap himself inside of her, to feed himself into her up to the hilt, but he was slow, giving her time to stretch her walls, to adjust around his large intrusion._

_“You feel so good.” Rey whimpered, testing him with a few pushes of her hips. “I promise you can move now.”_

_Ben didn’t need a second invitation and he drew back his hips, marveling for a moment at the feeling of her pulling against him, her body seemingly desperate to draw him back in. It made his cock twitch and he groaned, pressing a lazy kiss into her throat before marking her lightly with his teeth._

_He pushed back into her with fervor, making her back arch as she gasped against him. Ben set himself with a steady pace, drawing pleasure with each thrust into her soft, pliant body. She mewled beneath him, urging him to take her harder, faster. He was a gentleman; of course he would oblige. Ben growled, moving himself into her faster, hitting even deeper inside and she groaned._

_“Yesssss. Ben.” She cried and he grunted, his wide mouth open as he panted into her skin. He could feel his release gathering, an impending draw behind his balls and he worked harder, wanting to bring Rey to her pleasure first. He gave her everything, pushing her legs up and grinding against her core with every upward thrust. She shuddered beneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips to encourage his motions._

_“Almost there.” She hissed. Ben was in the same situation and he moved to grab her by the rear, shoving her body down onto each of his thrusts. There was a brilliant flash of lightning, illuminating her face in a bright blue hue as she came, climaxing in pulses around his cock. Ben growled, his own gutteral moans nearly drowned out the resounding ripple of thunder that seemed to shake the very ground he was pushing her against. He gave a low groan, burying himself deep inside her as he found his own release, his cock twitching in pulses, ribbons of hot spend filling her as he grunted into her neck._

Ben came himself, hard enough to make him nearly fold over as his cock throbbed heavily in his hand, his own release shooting forcefully in heavy spurts to linger on the tiles before him.  He grunted eagerly with each spasm, surprised at the amount of cum that still trickled over his fingers. He must have been more pent up than he had realized.

_“Rey.” He whispered, almost in reverence as he pulled her against him, their bodies connected by his still hard cock. “I’m gonna make an honest woman outta you.” He kissed her gently and she smiled._

_“How you going to do that, cowboy?” She asked, her voice husky from her climax._

_“Marry me, darlin’.” Ben asked, his mouth warm on her skin. He moved his hips, rutting inside her lightly and she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_“Well I’ll be damned.” She swore, arching against him to meet his increasing thrusts. Ben smiled, rolling them in the hay to have her once more; the storm outside was nothing compared to the electricity thundering through the bodies of the two lovers in the paddock. “Yes, of course Ben.” She moaned as he overtook her. “Yes. Yes, Ben. I’ll marry you.”_

_It was well after dawn before the two emerged from the stables with sleepy, satisfied smiles on their faces, their clothes rumbled and wrinkled. They walked back to the ranch house hand in hand and Ben pointed out the oak tree they had been standing under. It was nearly split in two from the lightning.  They were almost to the door when Ben turned, pulling her in for a quick kiss, the two of them entirely unaware of their audience. Holdo, who was cleaning up after breakfast, pointed out the two new lovers to Chewie, who groaned and opened his wallet as Holdo claimed her earnings._

Ben finished the shower feeling relieved, in more ways than one. He gathered up the shit covered clothes with his towel and shoved them through the hallway laundry chute as he headed back downstairs. He could hear Rey’s gentle laughter mixing in with his mother’s more raspy southern drawl. They were probably talking about him.

Ben slid into the kitchen, catching Rey’s eye and she winked at him.

“Ben, the chili could’ve gone cold with how long you were in there.” Leia chuckled.

“You sure took your sweet time.” Chewie said suggestively, grinning wickedly. 

Ben rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he took a seat at the bar next to Rey.

“You all can roll around in horseshit and we’ll see how long it will take for you to feel clean.” Ben grumbled.

Rey leaned in then, her mouth turned up in a lopsided grin as she whispered to Ben. “You actually _did_  take a long time in there. Are you sure you were _just_ getting clean?” She asked with a wink.

He bit back a grin, his eyes crinkling as he tried not to laugh. He lowered his voice impossibly low as he answered, “Maybe I was getting a _little_ dirty.”

He was trying to rile her, and for a moment there was a shyness that painted her features. It was quickly replaced with a fierce determination, her grin turning devilish. Her answering whisper was so low he was almost unsure if he heard her correctly.

She leaned in, her mouth just at his ear as she said, “In that case, feel free to invite me next time.”

Ben swallowed hard, thankful that the countertop was shielding his jeans from view. And here he thought he had drained himself dry. Lord help him, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Note from KTF:  
> I know I’ve been slacking on answering comments the last couple of updates. Real life is hard right now, and the drama on tumblr definitely didn’t make things easier. I’m sorry that I have been a ghost, but I’m going to try to do better! We love you guys!
> 
> Note from Gopher:  
> Thank you so much for all the love for our story. It has really kept us going and I know it has brought a smile to KTF's face during the hard times she's been going through. It is our goal to keep up with the updates, Sun and Wed, but we will let you know right away if there are any changes needed. As we move our favorite pair through their time at Texas, things are heating and progressing fast and our chapters keep spilling out longer and longer. We would say we're sorry, but we know you all love having more to read anyway. A few angst bumps are coming so hold on to your ten gallons.


	24. Two Lost Easter Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Save a Horse, Ride a Cow _Ben _.__

__

* * *

 

 _“_ Ben!” Rey came barreling down the huge staircase into the kitchen the following morning, her phone clutched in her hand and a wide smile on her face. Ben was at the bar counter, a huge bowl of cereal already underway. He was still in his baggy pajamas and her heart leapt at the sleepy smile that he greeted her with.

The kitchen in the morning was beautiful, full of the welcoming sunlight as it gleamed through the white space. She still couldn’t get over how beautiful his home was. Her own room had made her gasp in delight when she had seen it; a huge lifted queen bed dominating the cozy space, full of rich colors and furnishings. It had its own terrace that opened out to a view of the swimming pool and Rey couldn’t wait to jump in later.

“You’re awfully excited this morning.” He mumbled, reaching out to grab his coffee. Ben grunted in appreciation as he sipped in his warm coffee.

“You’ll never guess what I just read.” Rey beamed, shoving her phone under his nose. Ben took it, squinting his eyes and pulling it away to try to read the bright screen. “The Knights of Ren are making an unscheduled tour stop in Austin this week!”

Ben cleared his throat, scrolling over the article on her phone. “Well, look at that!” He murmured, his lips still wrapped around the lip of his coffee cup.

“It’s probably a no,” Rey started, a hopeful twinkle forming in her eyes, “But is there any chance we would be able to go?” She stared into Bens eyes for any hint of his agreement. He scanned through the article, before his eyebrows furrowed.

“Shit, I’d love to take you Rey.” He said gently, putting down his mug. “I know they mean a lot to you and especially after what that bastard Hux did.” He set Rey’s phone on the counter and swiveled in the bar stool, pulling her gently into his arms. “I promised I would do everything I could to make you happy.” Ben’s voice was soft as he held her. “But the concert is on Thursday, the _one_ day this week that won’t work.” He admitted sadly.

“What’s happening on Thursday?” Rey asked, trying to keep the sinking disappointment from her voice. She settled for taking comfort in the feeling of his strong arms around her, the feeling of his lips against her forehead.

“I haven’t mentioned it yet, because I didn’t want you to worry.” Ben started and Rey lightly slugged him in the arm and Ben put on a great show wincing.

“Don’t keep secrets from me.” She smirked. “I can handle myself.”

“Noted.” He said, reaching out to pinch her bum in her sleep shorts. She squeaked and ran around the counter to make herself her own cup of coffee. “Thursday,” he continued. “Is the day of my mother’s big foundation Gala. It’s almost like a ball. Everyone gets all dressed up and act like the pompous social elite that they are and there’s an enormous amount of overpriced food, but they only pick at because they’re all ‘watching their waistline’” He said that part in a dramatic diva accent and Rey giggled. “Oh … and dancing, but the boring sort. Everyone keeps at least two Jesus’ between them instead of the usually acceptable single Jesus.”

“I don’t really have a dress for a gala.” Rey answered thoughtfully. “Poe only had me buy these really short dresses.” Ben’s gaze darkened as he glanced over her currently exposed slim legs.

“I’m sure I’ll like them.” He said coarsely. The coffee was dripping through the filter and smelled incredible. “But I know my mother would love to have a hand in dressing you up. I’m guessing you’ll get at least three of the ‘you’re like the daughter I never had’ comments.” He chuckled.

“And how many of the other girls you’ve brought home has she said that to?” Rey snorted, pulling a mug from the cupboard.

Ben was quiet for a bit, sipping his mug thoughtfully before setting it back down on the counter. “Never brought a girl home before.”

Rey looked at him, her eyes wide as she took him in. He blushed under her scrutiny and ran a hand through his morning bed hair. “Never had a girl I thought would be able to stand her own against Leia, that’s for sure.” He scoffed. “Especially once you factor in a Gala.”

Rey snorted as she poured herself a cup. “You’re really winning me over on this party, Ben.” She teased. “By the way, if I dance with you, Jesus will not be present at all.”

Ben waggled his eyebrows. “I’ve always tried to cause a raucous at these events in the past, but she always got to me before I had a chance. You’re my new partner in crime now.”

Rey sipped her coffee, her eyes rolling back into her head at the first taste. “What the fuck is in this?” She asked, clutching the mug close to her body. “This is the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

“It’s wherever the beans come from. Leia helps fund this South American village with food, water and supplies, and as a thank you they always send her some of their harvest. Chewie always asks for a few pounds for Christmas. ” Ben laughs, sipping his own cup. “I’ve forgotten how good it is.”

“You think we can smuggle some back home?” Rey asked, only halfway joking.

Her stomach gave a little flop at the thought of home. _Home_ with Ben. Of course their mutual affections for each other would have to become known while they were away, under his parent’s very splendid, but still very supervised, roof. When they were alone, they would be able to do whatever, whenever and Rey felt herself throb at the thought. She would have that man six ways from Sunday before he even knew what hit him. She gave a sly smile.

“I’m sure we can sneak some.” Ben smiled back. “So, darlin’, what would you like to do today?” He asked, laying on his natural accent to tease her. 

“Things that I’m certain your mother wouldn’t approve of.” Rey answered with a wink, grinning as she watched Ben blush from his neck to his ears. It was too easy.

Their quiet morning was interrupted by a flurry of movement as Leia burst into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for the day with Kylo hot on her heels. They had taken to each other immediately and Leia had already threatened Ben a few times that he was no longer her favorite child.

“Get down you scruffy headed nerf herder.” Leia groused playfully, a wide grin on her face as Kylo nipped at her jeans. “You’ll get your damned treat.”

“Good mornin’ you two.” Leia chimed, noticing them at the bar. “Hope y’all slept well. I see you all found the coffee, isn’t it marvelous?” She immediately set on getting herself her own cup, Kylo only a few paces behind her. 

“It’s been like a dream.” Rey gushed. “Thank you again for having me, Mrs. Solo.”

“None of that ‘Mrs. Solo’ nonsense.” Leia waved her hand. “You can either call me Leia, or Momma, like my Ben does.” She turned to pour her mug full and Rey was stuck at her words, staring at her back.

Rey’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She had never had the chance to call anyone Momma and the sudden opportunity to do so hammered hard in her chest. She wanted to, just to see how the words felt leaving her lips and the resolution to try it brought tears to her eyes. Ben noticed and slowly moved to put himself at her side, his arm looping around her waist. His thumb ran gently over the exposed bit of skin at the bottom of her shirt and she was immediately grateful for him grounding her. 

“What are y’all going to do today?” Leia asked idly, sipping at her freshly poured cup. 

Ben turned to Rey then, a questioning look on his face. “You _did_  say you wanted me to take you for a ride.”

Rey had to bite back a grin, thinking just how much she’d like Ben to _take her for a ride._ She didn’t know what it was about this man that made her every thought turn lewd, but something about this gargantuan in glasses really turned her into a pervert. She nodded instead, training her face into an innocent expression. “That would be amazing!”

“Sounds like a plan.” Leia smiled before reaching out and laying a small, mothering hand on his chest. “You will have to see him eventually, you know.” 

“I will, Momma.” Ben muttered. 

“You will.” Leia ordered. “And soon.”

Ben nodded back at her, downing the rest of his coffee and pushing away his now empty cereal bowl. He stood, scratching at his stomach lazily as he stretched. Rey’s eyes went to the small patch of toned skin that he revealed in doing so, and she had to quickly look away to avoid blushing. 

“You eat something, I’m going to go change clothes, and then I’ll go saddle up Silencer while you get dressed. Sound good?” He asked her. 

She nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

He turned to leave, his hand moving to her waist and squeezing lightly before trodding off towards his bedroom. Rey smiled softly at the counter, biting her lip. Her eyes went to Leia, who was leaned against the opposite counter giving her a knowing grin. To her credit she did not remark, merely turned to rummage through the cabinets. 

“You want something good or something good for you?” Leia asked.

Rey considered. “Something good.”

Leia gave her a grin over her shoulder. “I knew I liked you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready?” Ben asked with a grin.

Rey nodded excitedly, grasping his extended hand as he hoisted her up onto the saddle. She swung her leg over the leather, seating herself in front of him and gripping the horn to gain her bearings. Ben’s hands went to her waist to steady her, and she felt her heart rate pick up under her weight of his grasp.

He reached around, grabbing the reins and gripping them firmly. Silencer whinnied softly, tossing his mane as he trot in place. Ben clicked his tongue, digging his heels into stirrups and spurring the animal forward. He set them at a gentle pace, and Rey found herself thinking that he was being careful for her sake.

“Come on, Ben. I won’t break. Let’s go faster!” She urged.

He laughed softly, kicking his feet to pick up the pace. Silencer took off in a gallop, taking them down the hill. Loose tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun whipped around her face, and a wide grin was plastered on her face. He led them in few loops around the pasture, enjoying Rey’s laughter and the feeling of her against him before he got an idea.

Ben leaned in, his voice raised slightly so that she could hear him speak. “Hey, there’s something I want to show you.”

She nodded, excited to see whatever he had in store and he pulled at the reins to lead Silencer in another direction. They sped through a hay meadow blanketed with tiny yellow flowers, the grass jutting up from the ground and littered with the colorful flora. She could just make out a massive oak tree at the edge of the meadow, and Ben urged Silencer towards it as she realized this was their destination. 

When the shade of the tree cast over them, Ben pulled the horse to a stop, jumping down from his back and raising his arms to help her. She fell into his open arms, sliding down his front as his hands held her waist. She saw him swallow lightly, their closeness affecting the both of them. She glanced to the tree, seeing the swinging treasure that he had apparently brought her to see.

Rey couldn’t help but smile. “A tire swing?” 

Ben nodded. “My dad hung it up when I was a kid. We used to come out here for picnics fairly often.”

Rey felt her heart warm at the memory of a young Ben being pushed in the swing by his father. “That’s lovely. I’ve never seen one.”

“You want to try it out?” He asked.

She glanced at it gleefully, nodding. He took her hand, pulling her towards it and she jumped through the open ring. Perched on the rubber seat, she gripped the rope that held it, and Ben pushed at her back lightly. She rocked forward, letting her head lean back as she watched the sun peeking through the leaves above. Ben continued to push her gently, neither of them saying anything as they enjoyed the quiet moment. 

“It’s so beautiful here.” Rey mused.

“It is.” Ben agreed.

Rey leaned her head back to look at him as she drifted back and forth. “I get the sense you don’t visit a lot. Why is that?”

Ben frowned. “Just bad memories.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

He sighed. “I don’t know, I guess I-” Ben grasped the rope that held the swing then, wrenching it to a stop. “Shit hold still. There’s a bee.”

She leaned back, feeling a tickling of tiny legs then on her neck. Her eyes widened, fighting the urge to swat it away as Ben leaned in. “Hold still I said, he’s more scared of you than you are of him.”

He tilted her head, blowing at the tiny insect so that it flew away. She heard it buzz off, focusing more on the way Ben’s breath warmed against her neck. She swallowed, his lips still so close to her throat and she heard his breath hitch. He leaned closer, his spare hand spinning the tire slightly to bring Rey near. She closed her eyes as his lips fluttered over her pulse, their warmth a welcome weight against her skin. She wanted to feel them _everywhere_. 

She made to wriggle in her perch, wanting to angle herself toward him. The urge to kiss him, to feel his mouth against hers was palpable. She used the toe of her shoe to press at the ground, trying to spin the swing so that she could face him. Ben watched her heatedly, breathing hard as his eyes stayed glued on her lips. She threaded her hands in his hair, letting her fingers toy with the soft strands. Neither of them spoke, and Rey leaned to capture her target. 

Her eagerness proved her undoing. She felt herself slipping, her bottom sliding out of the tire as the world spun from her descent. Her body collided with the soil forcefully, and she felt her head collide with a particularly hard spot that caused her to cry out in pain. 

Ben was at her side in a only a moment, his face twisted in concern. “Rey!” 

She groaned, her hand going to her head and coming away with blood on her fingertips. “Ouch.” 

Ben frowned. “Fuck, you’re bleeding.” He pulled her chin to his, checking her eyes for any signs of concussion. “We need to get you back to the house.”

Rey felt herself wanting to pout, why didn’t the damn Universe want her to kiss Ben? The pounding in her head would not be ignored however, and she went willingly into his arms as he lifted her against him. He gingerly deposited her into the saddle, climbing up behind her and pulling her tight against him. 

“Hold on.” He told her, digging his heels in and spurring Silencer into a run. 

The pair of them flew back towards the house, sliding into the stable as Ben quickly tethered Silencer to attend to later. He outstretched his arms, reaching for her and she let herself fall into his hold. He cradled her to his chest, all but running back up the hill to the house. She jostled at the force of his gait, her hands wrapped around his neck to steady herself. 

Ben burst through the back door that led into the kitchen, shouting for his mother. “Mom!” He sat Rey onto a bar stool, pacing out of the kitchen in search of Leia. “ _Mom!”_  

Leia rushed in, her brow knitted in concern as she took in Ben’s panicked tone. “What’s all the yelling about?”

Ben flitted about, gesturing to Rey’s skull. “She fell. She’s bleeding. _Do something_.”

Leia frowned, rising up on her heels to inspect Rey’s bleeding scalp. “Oh gosh, it ain’t nothin’ but a flesh wound. Quit your panicking, Ben.”

Ben stopped his pacing, leaning over his mother to see for himself. He stepped back, huffing. “Well, it was bleeding really bad.” He muttered. 

Rey found herself smiling, wincing only slightly as Leia picked bits of debris out of the cut. “My hero.” She told him, winking. 

He smiled shyly down at her, casting another glance then at his mother. “So she’ll be fine? No concussion?”

“She’ll be right as rain. Just needs to wash out that cut.” She turned to Ben, giving him a pointed look. “Run into town, and head to the pharmacy. There’s a wash there called Hibiclens. Bring a bottle back. She needs to use it for a few days so it doesn’t get infected.” 

Ben eyed Rey warily, seeming nervous to leave her alone. Leia smacked his arm, frowning. “Get a move on boy. Rey will be fine, she can help me make lunch. I’ll make sure she takes it easy.”

Ben took her hand, squeezing lightly. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

Rey nodded, grinning reassuringly as he traipsed out of the kitchen. She heard the front door shut soon after, and she was left then with just Leia in the kitchen. 

Leia shook her head, smiling. “That boy. It’s cute how protective he is of you, but damned if he isn’t as lost as last year’s Easter egg.”

Rey cocked her head in question, not understanding. Leia grinned knowingly. “Ben’s crazy about you, darlin’. Anyone with two eyes can see it.”

Rey felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she had to bite back a grin. “I uh, I’m as lost as an egg myself.”

Leia’s eyes crinkled, nodding softly. “Anyone with two eyes can see that too. Now come on, let’s make some lunch.”

Rey hopped from the stool, setting about aiding Leia as she pulled ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. “You like sub sandwiches?”

Rey nodded. “That sounds lovely.”

Leia laughed. “Damn, I love that accent of yours. You’d better pass that on to my grandchildren.”

Rey blushed hard then, stammering. “Your- I never- what?”

Leia laughed loudly. “I’m just teasing you. Hand me the mustard out of the fridge.”

Rey obliged, her cheeks still heated as the passing thought of dark haired children waded through her mind. She quickly brushed it away, knowing it was _entirely_  too soon to be thinking about that. Still, she had to admit she the idea made her heart flutter. 

Later, Leia was finishing up their lunch with minimal help from Rey, actually Rey was almost sure she was only there to listen to Leia’s chatting. Leia seemed to _love_ to chat _._ It was perfect really, because Rey found herself loving to listen. She told her a lovely tale of a young Ben running into a crowded room in nothing but his underwear, and Rey stored the information away for further teasing. 

When they were finished, Leia mentioned that Chewie was holed up in the guest house working on one of her husband’s old motorcycles. “Once he gets into a project the old fool barely stops to eat.” Leia told her. Rey knew exactly what she was talking about, having seen evidence of it firsthand. She informed Rey she was going to take his lunch out to him, and that if she didn’t mind waiting till Ben got back the three of them could eat together. She told her Ben should be back anytime, and she wouldn’t take long with Chewie. 

Leia ran off, carrying lunch in a basket over in the direction of Chewie’s guesthouse and for the first time in a long time, Rey was left well and truly alone. She had gotten used to all the love and friendships that had come with Ben, from the racket that was Poe and Finn, to the gruff affection of her boss who happened to be his uncle, to the loving storm that was his mother. They had all swept her up and taken her on as if she were their own. It was an overwhelming feeling, to know that she had somewhere to belong and she smiled, set on taking advantage of the quiet to explore the house. She had only really seen the main hallways and the kitchen. She counted the living rooms as she poked her head through the doors.

They all had enormous hearths, the kind that were almost as tall as her and she could imagine a cool winter night, with fire crackling and music playing, bundled up on the couch with Ben. There was a massive movie room, where the screen took up the entirety of the wall and huge comfy looking sofas were scattered around the room to face it. She counted two unused guest rooms downstairs before she went to go up the massive white marble staircase.

The upstairs was divided into two parts, with a shared landing that had another, more casual living space with more modern furniture and colorful accented pillows. She could see some game systems hooked up to the big flatscreen and a pool table lingered in the corner; this must have been where Ben had hung out as a boy. One half of the upstairs had her and Ben’s room while the other half had a long hallway, stretching out over the rest of the house. There was a guest room, and a guest bath and a large set of double doors near the end of the hall that she assumed led to the master suite. Rey was about to turn back, feeling like she was trespassing, when there was a sudden beeping of a machine, coming from one of the doors that was left slightly cracked open.

“Ami!” A masculine voice called out. “You forgot to shut off that infernal beeping!”

Rey froze, her eyes wide as she waited for someone to appear, but there was only silence.

Except for whoever was behind that door.

“Goddammit. Of all the times for you not to be fussing in my business.” The voice grumbled as the machine let out a trill again. “If I could reach my guns, you’d be nothing but robot parts.”

Rey cautiously stepped to the entryway, her heart hammering in her chest. The heavy door swung open easily as she gently pushed on it, revealing a elegant study. The walls were covered in volumes of books and hunting trophies, the rich wooden paneling giving the room a natural warmth. There was a huge solid wood desk, covered in papers, but in the middle of the room lay a man in a hospital bed, with large medical equipment standing guard behind him, their stark white and sterile presence clashing with the room.

He had a mop of messy grey hair that hung over his brow, which was furrowed into a deep crease and his expression rang loudly with familiarity. He had a sloped jaw and a round chin and with a gasp Rey realized that this man resembled an older Ben.

He whipped his head up at the sound of her exclamation, revealing warm clear eyes. Ben definitely had his mother’s eyes; but the rest of him was absolutely from his father. The man gave her a kind smile.

“Do I know you, sweetheart?” He asked, sitting up slightly in his bed.

“N-no.” Rey stammered. “At least not yet.” She smiled warmly at him before walking slowly over and extending her small hand. “I’m Rey.”

“You’re Ben’s girl!” He raised his eyebrow as he reached to shake her hand. His own hand was warm and dry with calloused pads that felt rough against her soft palm. “I didn’t think I would live to see the day that boy brought a girl home, yet here you are. You’re too pretty for him.” He teased. “I’m Han, Ben’s father.”

The machine trilled loudly again, making them both jump and Han growled, slamming a weak fist against the solid exterior.

“Damn thing always goes off for no reason.” Han grumbled. “It’s as if it likes remind me of my torture.”

“I took a few medical engineering classes.” Rey offered. “Can I look at it?”

Han shrugged. “Be my guest. Engineering, huh?”

Rey went over to inspect the machine, resisting the sadness that tugged at her heart as she realized it was a hospital grade dialysis machine.

“Mostly mechanical. I work with Chewie at his shop.” She informed him.

“Really?” Han sounded surprised. “That means something special, you know. If Chewie approves of your work. I won’t let anyone else touch my cars.”

“That’s what Ben told me.” Rey blushed. She powered her way through the settings and easily turned off the timed reminder.

“There you go, Mr. Solo.” She smiled.

“Ugh, no. Call me Han please.” He grimaced. “Mr. Solo was my unfortunate father.” He cleared his throat and smoothed his hands over the warm flannel blanket that was pulled to his waist. “Sorry you have to see me like this, kid. Not really the introduction I wanted to make."

“I shouldn’t have trespassed.” Rey fumbled, flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. It is nice to meet you, though.”

Han gave her a sideways smile that made her think immediately of Ben. “Likewise, Rey. So how’d you get to know my idiot son?” Han chuckled.

Rey blushed. “We’ve been at the same school for awhile now, but I didn’t really get a chance to get to know him until he became my tutor. I was struggling in physics and he agreed to help me out.”

“I swear, that boy has been doing physics since he came into this world.” Han scoffed. “So how’d you go from tutoring to Texas?” Han continued, his blue eyes boring into Rey’s hazel ones.

She gave an airy laugh. “That’s a story, that’s for sure.”

Han gave her a wide shrug, gesturing to a nearby chair. “I ain’t got nothin’ but time, kid.”

Rey liked Han. He was easy going and shared Ben’s crooked smile and serious brow. She could tell there were a history of stories that lay behind his wise eyes and she went to pull the chair closer to his bedside. As soon as she opened her mouth, it all fell out and she was unable to stop. She told Han a brief history of her childhood, of her relationship with Hux, of the start of her and Ben’s friendship up to Ben taking her in and their growing friendship. It was nearly therapeutic, releasing everything in a verbal downpour and all the while Han was there, his eyes understanding and a smile was slowly growing into the corners of his mouth.

Rey breathed a sigh as she finished, still holding back their recent revelations until her and Ben had things more figured out. She looked at him, waiting for his reaction nervously as he seemed to think over everything she had thrown at him.

“Jesus, kid.” He blew out a breath. “Here I thought I had problems.” He got a serious look on his face as he pointed a finger at her. “Now I ain’t your father,” He started. “but if you ever let anyone walk all over you like that fuckin’ Hux snot did, we will have words. You are worth a million of brats like him and don’t you forget it.”

Rey felt a warmth flood through her chest at his words. Ben had tried to tell her the same and she only wished she had been more receptive at the beginning. Seems the Solo boys knew their stuff.

“Yes, sir.” Rey said softly, grinning at him.

“Secondly.” Han continued. “You better not get distracted from your studies. A woman in your field is gonna have to work five times harder than a man would. It ain’t right, but unfortunately that’s what you’re lookin at.”

Rey nodded, already used to the backlash of her gender in a predominately male career. 

“Which brings me to my last thing.” Han continued, a sly smile turning on his face. “How long’s it been since you’ve been in love with my son?”

Rey sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide as she fidgeted with the hem of her shorts. “I- I don’t know what you mean.”

Han raised a brow, giving her a skeptical look. She met his gaze evenly, trying and failing to school her features into passivity. She eventually sighed in defeat, scrubbing a hand down her face and peeking up at Han through her lashes. “Is it that obvious?”

“Only if you’ve got a workin’ pair of eyes.” He teased.

“I don’t even know how it happened,” She told him, shaking her head. “When I first met him... honestly, he sort of irked me. He had this way of calling me out, getting under my skin. I guess... I guess he finally got under there deep enough that now I can’t seem to get him out. Not that I want to.”

Han nodded thoughtfully. “Ben’s a good boy, Rey. He deserves some good in his life. You seem like a big dose of good.”

“You won’t tell him, will you?” She asked tentatively, her eyes going to the floor nervously. “It’s just... I just got him to return a little bit of my feelings. I don’t want to scare him off.” 

Han chuckled softly. “Of course I won’t... but, Rey?”

She perked up, meeting his gaze as he continued. “ _You_ should tell him.” He urged. “If my boy has a lick of sense, he’s already just as crazy about you.”

Rey sighed, shrugging one shoulder. “Maybe. One day.”

“ _Rey?”_

The pair of them turned, hearing the man in question hollering through the house in search of her. Ben was back. She turned back to Han, who put a finger to his lips. She had gathered that something was between the two of them, something that had kept Ben from visiting often and she wondered momentarily what she should do. Ben called for her again, his voice sounding nearer as he searched and she made a hasty decision. 

“I’m up here!” She called after him. 

She heard his footsteps heavy on the stairs, and it was only moments later that he pushed open the door and stepped inside. His eyes went wide when he took in the scene before him, and for a moment he said nothing. 

Breaking the silence, Han cleared his throat. “Hey, son.”

Ben’s jaw worked furiously, and he reached to scratch at the back of his head in an aimless manner. “Hey, Dad. How... how are you?”

Han shrugged. “Hanging in there. I’d be better if they’d let me have a damn beer once in a while.”

Ben laughed nervously. “Mom’s doing?”

Han threw his hands up. “You know Leia, she’s worse than a mother hen.”

Ben’s brow furrowed, his eyes sad suddenly as his words came out barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

Han frowned. “Now if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a hundred times, ain’t none of this your fault boy.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Ben mourned.

“If I could get out of this chair I’d tan your hide for being so silly.” Han groused. “You didn’t ask for this any more than I did.”

Rey watched the exchange warily, unsure of what was happening but feeling too much like an outsider to speak up. Ben sighed heavily, eyeing his father with nothing but pain in his eyes.

“If you hadn’t have-” He started, cut off by the sounds of yelling downstairs.

“ _Ben? Rey?”_

The pair of them turned to the door, then back at each other. “Is that Poe?” Rey asked.

Ben nodded. “Sounds like it. They’re here early.”

“ _Get down here!”_

Rey cocked an eyebrow. “What is he so worked up about?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “It’s Poe. There was probably a sale at Nordstrom.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re terrible.”

“Y’all had better go see what he wants. He’ll come lookin’ if you don’t and I’m not quite up to scratch for Poe right now.” Han chuckled.

Ben gave his dad another heavy look. “Talk later?”

Han nodded, smiling warmly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Ben extended his hand to Rey, and she took it as he helped her from her seat. He did not release it, instead pulling her through the hall towards the staircase that led below. He was quiet, and she could tell he was still mulling over whatever ate at him concerning his father. She didn’t want to push him, but she couldn’t help feeling an urge to comfort him somehow. If only he would clue her in. 

Poe and Finn were both waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wrapped around each other as Leia fussed over them. A wide grin was plastered on Poe’s face, and then brightened further when he caught sight of the pair of them coming down the stairs.

“I thought you guys weren’t getting here until tomorrow?” Ben asked curiously. 

“Well,” Poe started, grinning at Finn. “We just got excited to share the news so we hopped in the car early this morning.”

“News?” Rey pressed.

Poe raised a hand to scratch at his chin, thinking. The action made the gold band on his left hand glaringly obvious, and Rey gasped in shock. “Did you- did you get _married?”_

Finn beamed. “ _Oui_.”

Ben gaped, seemingly at a loss for words. It took him several seconds to formulate a response. “Explain.”

“Well you see... Finn found out recently that his visa was expiring... and they were refusing renewal.” Poe informed them. “I just- I couldn’t let it end like that. So... I came up with a solution.”

“You barely know each other!” Ben exclaimed incredulously. 

Poe shrugged. “When you know, you know.”

“So that _important_ business that called you away from the mall?” Ben prodded.

“Callback about a marriage license, they needed us to sign.” Poe explained. 

Ben blew out a puff of air between his lips, processing. He grinned then, grabbing Poe’s arm and pulling him in for a tight hug. “Congratulations, man.”

Poe clapped his back, pulling him close. “Now, now, darling. Don’t be emotional, mommy and daddy will still have plenty of time for you.”

Ben shoved him away, shaking his head. “Ass.”

“ _Oui,”_ Finn cut in with a grin. “He does have a nice one, no?”

Ben covered his ears, groaning. Rey giggled, moving to hug the pair of them. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“We should celebrate!” Leia decided. “I’ll cook up somethin’ real nice for dinner tonight.”

Poe leaned in toward Leia. “Will there be wine?” 

Leia scoffed. “Who’s house do you think you’re in? Course there’ll be wine.” 

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they all sat around Leia’s wide table in the dining room, passing plates and bowls around. Leia had brought Han down, and he sat at the head of the table in his wheelchair. 

“Can’t believe you’re all eating the good stuff and I have to eat this rabbit food horseshit.” He groused.

Leia gave him a stern look. “Hush. You know what the doctor said.”

“That doctor is so full of shit his eyes are brown.” He grumbled back. 

Ben’s expression was tight during the exchange, and Rey could feel his guilt as if it were a living entity. She still couldn’t discern where it came from, he’d avoided the topic when she’d asked about it earlier, ducking out of the room under the guise of helping Poe and Finn settle in. 

The happy couple in question sat across from them, both downing copious amounts of wine in celebration. Rey had to admit they were adorable, unable to keep their hands off each other. Leia proved a worthy adversary, meeting them glass for glass. The three of them had taken to giggling often, providing endless amounts of entertainment for the rest of them. 

“I still can’t believe you’re _married_ , baby boy.” Leia gushed to Poe. “Such a handsome boy too.” She added, reaching to cup Finn’s chin in her hand.

“He _is_  handsome.” Poe hiccuped. “Don’t know what he sees in me though.”

Finn leaned out of Leia’s grip, his mouth to Poe’s ear as he whispered something that made Poe turn scarlet. “Ah,” He giggled. “There _is_  that.”

Ben stuck out his tongue, gagging dramatically. “You guys are making me sick.”

“Jealous, Benny boy?” Poe sassed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No...” Ben grumbled, spearing his fork into his asparagus. Rey couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching to squeeze his knee. His eyes went to hers, darkening under her touch.

“You two.” Poe cut in. “Something’s different.”

Ben cleared his throat, returning his attention to his food. Poe eyed Rey skeptically, not letting it go. “Have you two finally stopped dancing around each other?”

Rey felt a blush creeping up her neck. “What do you mean?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, spare me. You two are hotter for each other than a couple of horny toads.”

Ben choked on his food, sputtering and coughing as he beat his chest. Finn moved to put a hand over his husband’s mouth, trying to save him from his own drunken ramblings. Poe batted his hand away, leaning over the table. “Have you told her about your little _scarlet letter_  under your bed?”

Rey looked at Ben curiously, not catching his meaning. “What is he talking about?”

Ben’s face was the color of the wine by now, the tips of his ears bright red as they peeked through his hair. “What is he talking about?” She pressed.

Ben shook his head furiously, his eyes on Poe as and looking murderous. “At least _I_ didn’t get married to someone I’ve only known a few weeks!” Ben bit back.

Poe huffed. “ _Some_  of us don’t pine after the same person for over a _year_ before they make a move.”

Rey reeled, turning to question what was going on but they were interrupted by a sharp groan at the end of the table. Han gripped at his side, his face contorted in pain as Leia rose quickly to go to him. She fussed over him quietly, him whispering words of assurance that he was just fine. She didn’t buy it, murmuring that she was calling his nurse and turning to the rest of them. 

“We’d best get to bed y’all.” She turned to Finn. “Get _that_ oneinto bed especially. He’s drunker than a skunk.”

Finn grinned up at her, pulling at Poe’s waist. “ _Avec plaisir.”_

Ben watched stonily as his mother wheeled Han from the room, his eyes lost and sad. He rose from the table, murmuring to Rey that he was going to bed and stormed off, leaving her confused. Not knowing how to help, she set about clearing the table. She put the leftovers in containers that she found in the cabinets, and then worked to rinse the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher. 

Leia walked back in as she was finishing up, looking tired. “Oh, honey. You didn’t have to do that.”

Rey waved her off. “It’s fine, I wanted to. How is he?”

Leia sighed. “He’s... better. For now.”

Rey wrung her hands, not knowing if it was appropriate to ask more. “Can I ask... how long has this been going on?” 

She scratched at her neck. “About... five years now? Ben was just about to graduate with his associates degree when we found out. He’s on the transplant list... but it’s so hard to find a match. We still have hope... but he’s just getting worse.”

Rey put a hand on her shoulder, head heart heavy with grief for their family. “I’m so sorry.”

Leia patted her hand. “Thank you. It hurts Ben the most. I’m glad you’re here for him. We thought we’d never get him back home.”

“I get the sense that Ben... feels guilty. That he somehow blames himself. Can I ask why?” Rey pressed. 

Leia gave her a confused look. “Has Ben not told you about...?” Seeing Rey’s confused look she stopped herself. “I think it’s not my place to say. You should really ask Ben about that.” 

“I tried... he avoided the subject.” Rey stressed.

Leia took her hand, squeezing gently. “He just has a hard time talking about it. I can tell he really cares about you, Rey. You’re so good for him. Just be patient with him.”

Rey nodded, giving her a determined grin. Leia bid her goodnight, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Rey traipsed up the stairs to her room, pushing through the door and readying herself for bed. She slipped on a pair of soft shorts, replacing her shirt with a more comfortable camisole. She was pulling the covers back when a thought gripped her, of Ben alone in his room with his guilt. She hated the thought of him hurting.  

She glanced at her door, her hands on her hips as she considered. Fuck this. Surely he wouldn’t contest her company. She chewed her lip, breathing deep through her nose as she reached a decision. She strode to the door, pulling it open and crossing the hall before she could change her mind. She raised a fist, knocking lightly. 

When he didn’t answer, she gripped the handle, turning it to let herself in anyway. She peeked around the corner, finding Ben sitting up against the headboard, his knees drawn up and his head resting against them. He looked up when she entered, sniffling slightly as he furiously wiped at the corner of his eye.

“Rey?” He asked softly.

Her heart broke, seeing him hurting, and she crossed the room quickly to kneel at the bed beside him. “I just wanted to see how you were.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “I probably look ridiculous right now.” 

“Shh. No you don’t. You look like you’re hurting.” She soothed. She pulled at his shoulders, resting herself against the headboard and pulling his head to her chest. He let out a deep breath, his arms going around her waist and gripping her tight as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Ben, you know you can talk to me about it, right?”

He lay quiet for awhile, still against her as she continued to play with his dark mop of hair. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and sad. “It’s all my fault.”

“What is?” She asked.

Ben let out a shaky breath. “My dad. He’s dying because of me.”

Rey pushed his head back, forcing him to look at her. “How can you say that?”

He frowned, peering up at her through his glasses as his eyes still shined. He ducked his head, burying his face against her. His shoulders shook lightly, and she wrapped her arms around him to steady him. Seeing him hurt like this gutted her, and she wished more than anything to help him somehow. 

With a deep breath, he turned his head, resting his ear against her heart. “When I was fifteen, I was diagnosed with CKD.” He said quietly. 

She wasn’t quite sure what that was. “CKD?”

“Chronic kidney disease.” He clarified.

She nodded, saying no more and allowing him to continue.

“It started out mild, barely Stage Two and for awhile they thought that with dialysis and treatment I would just... get better.” He continued. 

Rey ran a hand down his back in comfort, urging him to keep going . 

“By the time I had turned seventeen, I had progressed to Stage Four, with no signs of getting better. I only got worse. I had to leave school, doing all my work at home and receiving dialysis three times a week.” He said all of this into her shirt, as if he was so guilty of his own hardship that he couldn’t even look at her. She couldn’t for the life of her understand _why._

 _“_ Whentheydidn’t have any luck finding a compatible donor for a transplant, they sought to look within my own family.” He said quietly. “My mother wasn’t a match... but my dad was.”

She had a bad feeling about where this was headed, but she remained quiet, set on letting him finish his story at his own pace.

“My dad gave me a kidney. Without a thought or question. He just did it. He saved my life.” Ben whispered.

Rey squeezed him tighter. “Of course he did, Ben. That’s what parents do. He loves you.”

Ben shook his head, holding her tighter as if she were tethering him. “Everything was great. I graduated, I even got to walk across the stage like a normal kid, even though I spent most of the year at home... but I got a scholarship to UT, and I got to start college just like everyone else, thanks to him.”

He took a deep breath then, and she knew whatever came next would shed light on his guilt. “The year I would graduate with my associates degree... they diagnosed my dad with Stage Three renal failure. I guess... I guess it’s genetic. We never saw it coming. He only had one left... because of me. Because of me... he’s been on a waiting list for five years. Because of me... he’s probably going to die.”

“Oh, Ben.” Rey said sadly. He held her tight, sniffling softly and her heart broke for him. “This isn’t your fault. How can you think that? Your father did what any loving parent would do. I guarantee he doesn’t regret it for a moment.”

 _“I do.”_ He said softly against her shirt.

“Is this why you don’t come home often?” She asked.

He nodded. “It just hurts too bad. Chewie had moved out to Boston so when the time came to choose a route for grad school... I took the opportunity to distance myself. I’m the worst son.”

“You are _not_ the worst son, and this is _not_ your fault. Do you understand me?” She said forcefully. “Han did what he did because he _loves_ you Ben. I guarantee if he’d known this is how it would turn out, he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. That’s what parents _should_  do for their children.”

Ben was quiet, considering her words and she let him process in silence as she carded her fingers through his hair once more. He nodded finally, releasing a pent up breath. “Thank you.” He said finally. 

“For what?” She asked curiously.

“For coming with me... for being here... just... for being you. Thank you.” He whispered. 

She said nothing, simply letting her forehead rest against his hair as she continued to stroke the dark strands. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and before long she felt Ben’s grip loosen from her waist, his breath slowing. She peered around, finding his glasses askew and his eyes closed in sleep. She smiled above him, pulling off his glasses and gently rolling him to his side to pull the covers up and around him. 

Without giving it too much thought, she crawled in next to him, curling against the warmth of his back as she processed all that Ben had told her. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of poor Han suffering, made all the worse when she dwelled on the pain that Ben carried as well. She couldn’t help but be grateful that Han had saved Ben’s life, unable to imagine a life in which he was not in it. She knew then without a doubt that Han had been right about one thing, she was hopelessly in love with his son, and one day soon, she wanted to tell him just how much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  That sweet, sweet, softboi. He needs 10cc’s of Rey-kiss, _stat _. I’m sure the morning will bring good things indeed. ;)__


	25. Nothing To Stop Him Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Every kiss begins with _Ben _.__

_Warm._

The first thing Ben noticed upon waking up was the warmth. He cracked open an eye, seeing Rey curled into his chest. Soft sighs of sleep escaped her, and her hair fell around her haphazardly, hanging in her eyes. He gently moved his hand to brush the escaping tendrils away, taking advantage of the opportunity to look at her without her knowing.

She was so heartbreakingly beautiful, everything about her calling to him in a way he couldn’t describe. The way she’d come to him last night, wanting nothing but to offer him comfort had meant the world to him. He’d never told another person besides his family how he blamed himself for his father’s illness. Telling her, hearing her respond with encouragement and understanding... it had given him a peace he didn’t even know he’d been seeking.

He’d wanted to tell her last night just how much he cared about her, how he didn’t want to live a day in his life without her, but he knew it was too soon for that. For now he was content to have these moments, this closeness to her that he’d never thought he would have. She stirred against him, a tiny groan escaping her as she stretched lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open, a soft smile blooming on her face as she caught him staring at her. “Good morning.” She said sleepily.

“Mornin’.” He replied, hoping that she mistook the thickness in his voice for sleep and not emotion.

He knew he must look odd, his brow furrowed in thought so early in the morning. She noticed his expression, giving him a quizzical look. “What is it?”

He shook his head softly. “I just... I can’t believe you’re _here._ I can’t believe that I get to hold you in my arms like this.” He let out a light puff of air as a laugh _. “_ To think... a few weeks ago you didn’t even know who I was.”

She frowned slightly, her eyes scanning his as her brow furrowed. “I knew who you were.”

He blew out a frustrated sigh. “Because of Hux?”

She grimaced at the name. “‘No, Ben... I met you before we even had a class together.”

Ben stilled, thinking back to his own first meeting with Rey and feeling his breath hitch. There was no possible way she recognized him from that. Surely he wouldn’t have impacted her the way she had him. He had lived to breathe her air from that moment in the snow.

“What-” He started, clearing his throat to rid himself of his anxious tone. “What do you mean?”

“You probably don’t remember it... but about a year ago, you’d dropped a bunch of your things on the sidewalk... and I stopped to help gather them up with you. It was snowing, so you were probably more concerned with getting inside but-” Rey made to explain further, but Ben couldn’t contain himself any longer. He couldn’t believe that the very moment he’d thought of over and over again... she’d remembered with the same clarity. She’d noticed him, even when he’d been all but unnoticeable.

Ben could swear his heart was beating loud enough to echo through the entire estate. He barely registered the way his hand curled around the nape of her neck, or the way her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her close; nothing was going to stop him now.

There was only the softness of her lips as they met his.

He had never known anything as exquisite as the feeling of her kiss and he nearly whimpered at the moment of victory life had given him.

She sighed into his mouth, almost as if from relief and he captured it, claimed it, savoring her reaction and committing it to memory. His hand smoothed down her spine, curving her body to his as his mouth held hers. He couldn’t help the light groan as he moved against her, fusing their lips together as he slid his tongue across her lips. 

He felt her delicate fingers curl around his hip, gripping the skin there as she held him tight. She moved to pull him closer, her thigh draping over his and causing the full evidence of the morning to rest solidly against her. She gasped at the feel of him through his underwear, and he moved to press another firm kiss against her mouth.

Ben’s heart raced in his chest, still not quite believing that he was here, kissing Rey in his family home, in his childhood bed. Even in his wildest dreams he could not have imagined the Universe to grant him such a favor. He let his fingers slide under the hem of her shirt, tracing a pattern into the soft skin of her waist. He was itching to tear it all off, to feel her naked against him. He wondered in the back of his mind if it was too soon, if he should peel himself away from her but the warmth of her lips proved too much to resist.

He moved to push a hand under the thin material, letting his fingers slide over the small expanse of her stomach. His large hand nearly encompassed her from thumb to pinky. He dragged his fingertips upwards slowly, needing to touch her, needing to take more of her. He was so close and he could feel the soft swell of the underside just brushing against his fingers before-

A crash sounded against his door, causing the pair of them to jolt apart. They sat up in tandem, staring at the now shaking door. A loud bark sounded on the other side, and Ben groaned in frustration. “I’m going to kill that dog.”

Rey let out a giggle. “He probably wants to be taken out.”

“He couldn’t have found my mom?” He groused, pushing his messy bed hair away from his face. 

Rey shrugged. “Just wanted his Daddy I guess.”

Ben felt himself heat under her words, that was not the first time she’d called him that and he had to admit it did wicked things to him. He almost suspected that Rey was not totally unaware of that fact. Kylo barked again, scratching at the door and refusing to be ignored. Ben sighed grumpily, casting a weary look to Rey before sliding out from the covers. He was thankful that the interruption from Hades’ personal lap dog had effectively killed his morning erection.

“All that time in an empty house...” Ben repeated, sliding into a discarded pair of sweatpants and pulling on a hoodie.

“I know, right?” Rey teased moving to sit at the edge of his bed. He tried not to be distracted by the perfect pair of legs that dangled out from his space sheets. “At least we have something fun to look forward to when we get back.” She continued. “All that… empty house.”

Ben swallowed thickly as his cock twitched. Between their first kiss, to the sight of her in his bed to the thought of claiming her on every inch of their home, he was going to be a goner. He looked at her heatedly, and she bit her bottom lip in response as she gazed back at him. Ben was tempted to cross the three paces towards her and taste her again but Kylo gave a loud bark, jostling them both out of the moment again. 

“I’ll be back.” He grumbled as he opened the door. Kylo excitedly pushed in and sniffed a path to Rey, who cooed at him and gave him a morning dose of ear scratches before he went back to circling around Ben. “Are you finally ready to go out, you lumbering mop?” Kylo gave a low growl and Rey giggled as they left. Ben quickly took Kylo to the grassy patch alongside the house, still grumbling slightly as his huge dog sniffed around to do his business.

“Big black cockblock, that’s what you are.” Ben chuffed as Kylo finished. He threw Kylo’s favorite stick a few times for him before heading inside. He was anxious to find Rey, anxious to press his lips against hers again and prove to himself it wasn’t a dream.

Kylo bounded in through the back door ahead of him and Ben blushed, seeing Rey at the kitchen counter, a happy pink in her cheeks. Unfortunately she wasn’t alone; Poe, Finn, and Leia were also hovering nearby, passing around coffee and breakfast pastries.

“There he is.” Poe burst out as Ben joined them, taking the coffee Rey held out with a smile. Their fingers brushed and he resisted the urge to haul her over his shoulder in front of Poe and take her back upstairs. “We were just talking about you.” Poe slapped him on the back.

“I’m surprised you’ve managed to crawl out from that hangover you should be under.” Ben muttered

“Hangover smangover.” Poe gleamed. “Sorry if I was an asshole last night though, man. You know Leia always has the good wine.”

“All wine is good wine.” Leia chuckled as she pet Kylo, who had positioned himself to lie at her feet.

“Asshole doesn’t begin to cover it.” Ben scoffed. “You were a straight up dick, man.”

“Ben!” Leia coughed.

Poe gasped, holding his hand against his chest and looking at Ben in horror. “How dare you call my dick straight?” He chided. “I’m a married man now. There’s not an inch of straight dick here.”

“ _Oui oui_.” Finn waggled his eyebrows.

“It’s too early for all y’all.” Leia flushed, moving to grab an extra cup of coffee. “C’mon you scruffy nerfherder.” She called to Kylo, who trotted happily behind her. “Let’s bring Han some breakfast.”

Ben moved towards Rey as Leia left, pulling her against him with a quick tug. His lips settled on hers with a happy grunt and she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She tasted of coffee and buttery pastry and he sucked her lower lip between his teeth, wanting to taste more. She groaned and he felt his pants tighten at the sound of her happy moan.

There was a loud coughing, a purposeful clearing of the throat and Ben broke away to look at Poe, whose coffee had stalled on its way to his mouth, which was hanging wide open. Finn was smirking beside him, his warm eyes sparkling as he nibbled on a fritter.

“You’ve rendered him, how you say, _muet._ ” Finn chuckled. “ _Toutes nos felicitations_.” He patted Poe on the back, who sputtered suddenly, as if in disbelief.

“Dude.” Poe coughed while still staring at Ben. "Dude!" His eyes darted between Ben and now Rey, who was blushing and she hid her face into the warmth of Ben’s neck. He wanted to keep her there forever. Poe’s wide eyes started to crinkle mischievously. “This is new.”

“Obviously.” Ben replied dryly.

Poe, fully recovered now from his moment of shock, was back to his normal, opinionated self.

“My darling, Rey. Would you fill your… Ben in on what we talked about earlier?” Poe waggled his thick but well maintained brows at them and Rey blushed as she leaned against Ben.

“What is it?” He murmured with a light chuckle. “What has he put you up to now?” Ben’s hands traveled lightly down her back, knuckles brushing into her curves. His fingers found a sliver of skin between her shirt and shorts and he greedily thumbed it, reveling in the softness he found there.

Rey grinned, her smile brighter than the sunlight that gleamed and shone through his mother’s kitchen. “Poe said we’re going to the beach today!”

Ben felt his heart turn over in his chest. The simplest things brought her so much joy and he vowed to always find ways to bring that light into her face.

“Those East Coast beaches are a cold bore compared to the Gulf.” Poe smiled. “You’re in for a treat, Rey. Plus you bought that suit, and we both know-”

“Poe!” Rey interrupted him, her face flushing with color. Ben was inherently curious as to this new suit and the thought of a day at the beach became intrinsically more appealing.

“The beach you say.” Ben chuckled, his hands splaying at her hips, marveling at how small she was in his hands. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was allowed to touch her like this, to hold her, to seek her kiss whenever he wanted it.

Which was constantly.

He leaned to kiss her on her nose. “Better go pack.”

Rey squealed and kissed him soundly. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that enjoyed the new progression of things between them. Her lips were like candy and he rumbled happily beneath her as she slipped her tongue in between his wide mouth.

“Aww. It’s like two baby deer.” Poe broke in again. “Please tell me we don’t look that hilarious when we kiss, baby.” He seemed to hide behind Finn, who looked at him with adoration.

“Never, _mon mari_.” Finn assured. “You are kissing a Frenchman.”  

Ben pulled away from Rey’s warmth reluctantly. He was another moan away from a half chub and he didn’t want to give Poe any more ammunition than he already had. “Go and put that swimsuit on.” He murmured. “So I can see it and imagine you without it.” She blushed prettily and ran off to head upstairs.

“Dude.” Poe said again when she left. He puckered his lips and made a few smacking sounds. “When did that happen?”

“This morning.” Ben answered, shoving his hand in his hair. “Probably would have gone farther if Kylo didn’t have some sort of vendetta against me.

Poe chuckled. “It’s about time bro.” He clinked his coffee cup with Finn. “There’s no way Finn and I could have waited a whole fucking year like you, man.”

“That’s because you both have dick for brains.” Ben joked before leaving them alone in the kitchen to prepare himself for a day with Rey. He casually took a sniff under his arm and grimaced; a shower was coming first for fuck’s sake.

 

* * *

 

 Ben found himself showered and dressed a few moments later, his swim shorts tied snug around his waist. They weren’t the best article of clothing for him to hide a stiff one in, but it would have to do. He was about to head downstairs when he heard his name from the other end of the second floor.

“Ben? Is that you, son?”

Ben froze at the sound of his father’s voice.

“Yea. It’s me, Dad.” His voice seemed to stick in his throat as he replied.

“Come on in. We need to talk.” Han called out weakly.

Ben followed his father’s voice into the master bedroom. He was sitting by the window, the view spread out beneath him. Ben could see Silencer trot out in the pasture as he took a seat in a nearby chair. Han sipped from the coffee that Leia had brought him and Ben noticed with a smile that Kylo was curled around Han’s feet, dozing soundly.

“Where’s mom?” Ben asked.

“Her and Amilyn are prepping for the fundraiser. Knowing them, they’re up to no good.” Han replied into his coffee cup. He had a blanket pulled up to his knees and Ben noticed with a pang in his chest it was the one he had gifted him years ago, before he had left. There were a few threadbare patches now and he tried to ignore that familiar twist of guilt that knifed through him.

As if he could read his mind, Han turned to him, catching Ben’s dark eyes with his clear ones. “You need to stop feeling guilty, son.”

Ben felt the pang of tears burn behind his eyes. “We both know that if you hadn’t sacrificed your-”

“We don’t know shit.” His father interrupted. “And it was no goddamn sacrifice. I did what any man would do for his son.”

“Are you still on the transplant list?” Ben asked, his voice hollow.

“Near the top now.” Han grimaced. “Your mother keeps thinking she can bribe them for a higher spot. I told her she might as well buy me a kidney off the black market and she told me not to tempt her.”

Ben let out a huff of air as he tried not to laugh. “That sounds like her.”

There was moment of pause as they both stared out over the estate, Kylo’s snores breaking up the silence.

“That’s quite the girl you got there.” Han remarked quietly.

“She’s… everything to me.” Ben answered.

“Son, everyone can tell you both got it bad.” Han smirked. “But you’re completely whipped, aren’t you boy?”

He sighed in defeat, scrubbing a hand down his face before staring at his father behind his messy hair. “Is it that obvious?”

“Is a five pound robin fat?” Han chuckled.

Ben let out an answering laugh and Han’s eyes crinkled with a smile as he watched his son.

“Have you thought about your grandmother’s ring? You know you just have to ask for it.” Han asked.

“Not until recently.” Ben admitted. “I just got her to return a bit of my feelings and I don’t want to scare her off.

Han looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and laughing.  “You two kids are dumber than a bag of hammers.”

“What?” Ben felt the bristle of indignation rise and he quickly tried to defend himself.

“Look, Benny.” Han started, his body still chuckling. “I told your lady I’d keep her secret and I ain’t breaking my promise. But my time on this earth is limited and I don’t have the patience to watch you two half bricks fumble around to try to figure things out.”

“Dad-” Ben started.

“No, you listen here, son.” Han interrupted. “The most valuable thing that we have ain’t any of our wealth, or your grandmother’s titles- it’s time. It’s the one thing that I am runnin’ out of, and the one thing that you are wastin’.”

Ben swallowed as he watched his father. He was right. As usual.

“So find your balls, kid... and you do right by her sooner rather than later.” Han pointed a steady finger at him. “Or I will run you down with this wheelchair.”

“Yes, dad.” Ben smiled. He waited a beat before he looked at his father with watery eyes. “I’ve missed you Pops.”

“I’ve missed you too, son.” Han answered warmly. “Don’t wait so long between visits next time.”

“Yes, sir.” Ben wished all of a sudden that he was a young boy again, small enough to crawl into his dad’s lap for one of those hugs that made him feel as if his dad was invincible, as if he was the strongest man in the world. Instead he rose and patted his ailing father on his shoulder, trying not to think about how many bones he could feel under his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

The car was well packed by the time Ben made it downstairs. Beach chairs, and towels, gear and blankets were stuffed into the trunk and Kylo had made sure he was tagging along by cramming himself in the backset of Poe’s little speeder.

“Guys.” Ben started. “There’s not enough room for everyone in here.”

“Nonsense.” Poe argued. “We’ll make it fit. Beach is only like thirty miles from here anyway.”

“Why didn’t you pack my Landrover? We could have easily made everything fit in that.” Ben complained, still trying mathematically calculate butts to buckles. “We’re gonna have to kick Kylo out.” He made a move to pull his hellhound from the backseat but Kylo growled, curling his fuzzy lip over his teeth.

“Kylo says no.” Poe laughed. “We’ll make it work. Stop being a stickler, Solo. Nobody wants to drive your Landrover.”

Rey came beaming from the direction of the kitchen. “Leia packed us a bunch of snacks!”

“Great!” Ben scoffed. “Where are those going?”

“On my lap, _monsieur,_ ” Finn smirked snatching the basket from Rey’s hand. “And Rey will go on yours.”

Ben’s mind was a whir as he mentally placed everyone in Poe’s car again and realized they would just fit. He glanced at his best friend who was staring back, a haphazard smirk playing on his lips.

“Poe. You planned this, didn’t you?” Ben grumbled

“Get in the car, Solo. We’re gonna be late.” Poe shrugged.

Ben swore under his breath and folded himself into the backseat behind Poe, his tall frame dominating the space beside his large dog. There was no way this was going to be comfortable. Finn happily took the snacks to the front passenger side, threading his hand with his new husband’s.

That left… Rey.

She approached Ben’s door cautiously, also unsure of how to make it work. “We can bail if you want.” She whispered, noting Ben’s discomfort.

“Nonsense.” Poe eavesdropped. “Get on your man’s lap, girl.”

She tucked her head down as she climbed in and Ben was suddenly overwhelmed with a lapful of Rey. She was small and fit easily against him, tucking her slim legs between his awkwardly bent ones. Ben reached out and grabbed the door to slam it closed.

“See!” Poe exclaimed. “It all worked out fine.” He slammed the gas, causing Rey to jolt in Ben’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her snuggly to keep her in place.

“You alright?” He murmured in her ear. Her hair tickled his nose and she smelled like citrus. 

“I’m fine. You?” She whispered back.

Poe suddenly hit a pothole, causing Rey to bounce slightly in his lap and he gave a light grunt. His felt his pants stiffen as a part of him became very much aware of his situation.

Fuck.

Ben had driven to the beach dozens of times in his life, but he had never remembered the road ever being so bumpy. It was as if Poe was intentionally hitting every fucking divot and hole, purposefully jostling Rey against him. He was in agony by the time they barely made it out of the neighborhood. The car bounced her rhythmically in his lap as if his dick was a spring board and he gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw as he tried to think of the worst things, willing himself to deflate.

None of them were working as each time he would think of something, Poe would find another crater in the earth to bounce Rey from.

Ben grunted again as her ass ground against him after another jostle. He reached between them, unable to take it anymore and stuck his hand inside his shorts, adjusting himself to sit behind his waistband. It was still terribly uncomfortable, but at least she couldn’t pummel at it anymore with her shapely bum.

“Seems like you have a _little_ problem back there, Solo.” Rey whispered as she turned, her eyes twinkling at him.

“Little?” Ben hushed back. “You wound my pride.”

“I guess I just need to find out for myself.” She teased.

His heart fell into his stomach, beating rapidly as her hand gently reached behind her, palming over his length. He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as she cupped him, running her small hand up and down him curiously.

She let out a low whistle. “My apologies, Mr. Solo. It seems the problem is much _bigger_ than I had realized.”

Ben’s head fell back and he let out a groan as she continued her explorations, each bump now causing him to push into her hand and he felt his breath quicken as she finally palmed the tip.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

He wanted out of the car. He wanted to yank Rey from the backseat and pin her to the ground like an animal, to rut against her, to claim her pleasure, to bury himself in her and breathe in her citrus hair until he could find his own release.

But no. He was stuck in a tin can with one hand wrapped around Rey’s front and the other nearly ripping apart the upholstery while she touched him in ways he had only ever imagined.

“You guys behaving back there?” Poe said with a gleam in his eye.

“No.” They both answered in unison.

“Well, we’re here so you had better return yourself to PG status.” He answered, pulling into a parking spot. Rey removed her hand, a petal pink blush staining her cheeks. He ached to kiss her again and he stared at her lips as she gasped in surprise; they parted as she stared happily out the window and he wondered if he could slip his tongue between them.

“Look Ben!” She gleefully pointed and he broke away from staring at her lips to following her gaze out the window. The beach was just a few yards away, emerald water meeting pale sand. She was however pointing a few hundred feet away, where a small carnival was set up, its rainbow colors and old timey music drawing in crowds of all ages.

“Beach first!” Poe laughed as Rey practically tumbled out of the car.

They found a quiet spot on the relatively busy beach. Poe set up some chairs under an embarrassingly colorful umbrella and spread out some blankets beneath them. Finn hauled over Leia’s basket and a cooler and Ben quietly took one of the more shaded chairs, swapping his glasses for a pair of prescriptive shades he kept for the rare occasions he decided to venture out into the sun. 

He turned when he caught sight of Rey pulling off her top over her head, his breath catching. Underneath she wore a royal blue bikini top, the fabric hugging her breasts and making his mouth go dry. A tiny fringe of lace lined the outer edge of the cups, drawing his eyes. She moved to wiggles out of her shorts next, sliding them over her hips. The bottoms were worse. So much worse. Tiny bands lined the outer edge of her hips in lieu of more fabric, giving him a mostly unobstructed view of the skin underneath. Ben gripped the arm of the chair so hard he feared it might break. When she let her hair down from her messy bun, shaking it out the waves around her, he was pretty sure he whimpered.

A slap to his chin woke him from his stupor, Poe leaning next to him with an impish grin on his face. “Close your mouth there, Solo. You’re catching flies.”

Ben scowled back at him, letting his eyes fall on Rey once more. She was looking at him now, motioning that he join her. Her wide grin was infectious, and as he stood from the chair he couldn’t help returning it. 

“You’re a little too dressed for the beach there.” She noted. 

He glanced down at his t-shirt, grabbing it at the hem and pulling it over his head to throw it onto the blanket. Rey’s eyes roved over his chest slowly, wide and hungry. He let a finger fall beneath her chin, tilting it up so that she could look at him. “My eyes are up here, ma’am.”

She smacked his hand away playfully. “Shut-up. Let’s swim!”

“Good idea.” He murmured. “I’ve been dying to get you wet.”

She bit her lip, stifling a giggle. She took his hand, tugging at it and pulling him to the shoreline. They spent the next hour playing in the surf, Ben chasing Rey through the rolling waves at the shore and taking every opportunity to soak her with the spray. If he thought that damned bikini looked good dry, nothing had prepared him for what it looked like wet. He’d had to think of nuns and kittens more than once during their time there.

Kylo was enjoying their outing immensely, the furry monstrosity splashing through the water as he chased seagulls and patrons alike. He made several new friends, the children playing around them flocking to him like he was a prized pony and he ate up the attention like kibble. 

They joined Poe and Finn at the volleyball nets later, each deciding to swap partners. 

Ben played with Finn while Poe joined Rey on the other side. Kylo watched his venture from underneath the umbrella on their blanket, his tongue lolling out only to lap at the water in the plastic bowl they brought for him between naps. It was difficult to play with Finn, who kept botching his shots on purpose to help out his husband. It was even _more_ difficult to play against Poe, who kept setting Rey up to annihilate Ben with her serves for his own enjoyment. The worst part of the game however? Watching Rey spike and dodge and jump in that cursed fabric that barely covered her. They were on a wide beach and _still_ it felt like the room was too small. 

Poe and Rey won of course, it was an impossible venture for Ben’s team when his teammate was a sleeper agent for the other side. By the time the sun had began to set, the four of them had just about had their fill of the sand. The wandered back over to their blanket, beginning to pack up and Ben both mourned and rejoiced when Rey finally began to slide her clothes back on over her suit. 

“Can we go to the carnival?” She asked excitedly.

Ben grinned back at her, her childlike enthusiasm doing heavy things to his chest. “Of course we can.”

She squealed in delight, rushing around to hurry and help them pack everything up. When they had finished reloading everything back into the car, they leashed Kylo, letting him lead the way as hey made their way to the docks where the carnival was still going strong. The dock was lit up with twinkling lights of all colors, illuminating the area in the dusky twilight of the evening. Rey took in everything with wide eyes, her hand wrapped around Ben’s free one as her other one pointed out everything she wanted to see. 

They stopped at a ring toss game, Rey eyeing a stuffed bear and Ben proceeded to spend entirely too much time and money winning it. He was furious by the end of the endeavor, coming up empty and Rey had to drag him away laughing and telling him it wasn’t a big deal. It took her dragging him into a dark corner and pulling him down for a kiss to wipe the scowl off his face. It was a pretty effective tactic, until Poe found them again carrying a colossal prize Finn had won for him and sent Ben into another emasculated depression. It didn’t last long, Rey was all too ready to employ her methods once more. 

Poe and Finn took Kylo off with them, wanting to see more of the attractions on the other side of the dock. Rey was curious about some of the tents ahead, and they agreed to meet later. They ambled past a small tent of deep scarlet, a brightly painted sign hanging above that read, “Maz’s Mysteries”. Rey stopped to read, turning to Ben with glee upon further inspection.

“It’s a fortune teller!” She squealed. “Can we go?”

Ben eyed the tent skeptically, not wanting to deny her but also not wanting to subject himself of this nonsense. It was futile, the grin on her face his own personal brand of heroin and he sighed in defeat as she pulled him inside. Inside the tent was a haze of incensed smoke and dim lighting. A small round table covered with a brightly colored shawl sat at the back, and an elderly woman of incredibly small size was perched just behind. Her hair was wrapped in a scarf of deep plum, and a pair of thick glasses sat above her nose, the lenses making her eyes seem large and otherworldly. 

She gestured to the chairs in front of her, then pointing wordlessly to the admissions box. Ben shoved a ten inside, taking a seat beside Rey. 

“Welcome to Maz’s Mysteries.” The woman said breathily. “What brings you to my menagerie of all things mystical?”

“We’d like to have our fortunes read, please.” Rey grinned.

“Wonderful. Who would like to go first?” She asked.

Rey pointed at Ben, still grinning deviously at his less than amused expression. Maz reached for his hand, and he sighed in defeat before offering it.

She glanced at his palm with a bemused expression, taking special interest in the deep line that was ingrained across it. “

“You carry a great guilt.” She remarked, raising an eyebrow. Ben frowned immediately, having to resist the urge to snatch his hand away as she went on. “Your guilt is needless, what’s done is done and the only blame to be found is that which you carry yourself.”

She moved a finger down another crevice in his palm, her brow furrowing. “You have never wanted for anything in this life, save for one thing.” She glanced at Rey then, smiling softly. “I’m glad to see you’ve found it.”

Ben blushed furiously as Rey grinned sheepishly over at him. Maz gave a final once over of his palm, nodding her head. “If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people.” She looked up then, meeting Ben’s gaze. “I have seen your eyes, boy. The loneliness you feel, its darkness you carry... will soon be cast in bright ray of light.”

She patted his hand, letting it fall back for the table as she smiled at his dumbstruck expression. She turned to Rey then, her brows raised slightly. “Are you ready, child?”

Rey looked fairly shocked herself, but managed to squeak out her agreement.0

Maz nodded, extending her hand as she silently asked for Rey’s. Rey placed her hand in Maz’s, and the elderly woman begin to peruse her palm as she ran a pointer finger down the lines. 

“You’ve had a hard life.” She said dryly, not looking up for affirmation before she continued. “It has not always been kind, and you have faced many hardships to get to where you are today.”

Ben watched as Rey’s bottom lip trembled slightly, and he reached to take her free hand hanging loosely at her side. She gave his a light squeeze, her attention still on the fortune teller.

“You still long for a presence that has been long gone from your life, still looking over your shoulder hoping to find the belonging it would bring you.” Maz said quietly. 

She looked up at Rey then, reaching across the small table and placing a hand along her cheek. “Dear child, the belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead.”

Rey’s eyes were glassy, and Ben found himself in awe of what was occurring in this odd tent in the center of what should have been a normal sideshow attraction. Max bowed her head slightly, signaling that their reading was over, and the pair of them made to leave. They thanked Maz quietly, both still somewhat reeling from the unsettling experience they had both just went through. 

Outside the tent, Rey turned to Ben. “That was... that was really something.”

Ben nodded back at her, threading his fingers through hers. “I’ll tell you one thing.”

Rey cocked her head in question. “What?”

Ben shook his head incredulously. “That lady should be charging more than ten fucking dollars, that’s for sure.”

Rey laughed loudly, nudging him with her shoulder as they walked away. Ben pulled out his phone to text Poe and Finn, trying to find out where they’d run off too. Poe responded quickly, letting them know they were headed to the Ferris wheel. He glanced at Rey, showing her the message and giving her a questioning look. “Want to go?”

“Yes! I’ve never been on one before.” She grinned.

He pulled her along, weaving through the thick crowd in search of their friends. They spotted the pair standing in line outside the Ferris wheel, Poe still carrying the outrageously large rabbit Finn had won for him. He was currently arguing with the carnie, apparently they didn’t want to allow him to bring it on the ride. 

“I’m telling you, it will fit.” Poe huffed.

The carnie threw his hands up on aggravation. “That’s not the point, sir-”

“It _should_  be the point.” Poe cut in. 

The attendant looked over to Finn helplessly, and Finn just shrugged lightly, wordlessly letting him know he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed, waving his arm and motioning Poe to get on with it. Poe grinned in triumph, noticing Ben and Rey then as he made his way to one of the buckets. “About time you guys got here! Hurry up and get in line!”

They jumped in line, patting Kylo on the head who lay tied to a post at the base of the ride. They just managed to get onboard the ride at the same time as their friends, settling on the bench inside. Rey practically vibrating in excitement as the attendant started the ride and it lurched into motion.

Rey squealed as the small Ferris Wheel clunked, the old metal gears grinding as they started to circle up. She held fast onto Ben’s hand and she waved excitedly at Finn and Poe, who were seated a few pods away. This had been nearly the perfect day; the only thing that could improve it would be more time with his lips against hers. She nestled against them as they rose up into the sky.

“Today has been wonderful.”  She said aloud, echoing his thoughts. He moved to kiss her lightly on the forehead, but she turned and caught his lips with her own instead. They both groaned lightly at the contact and he moved to pull her closer, jostling the pod to rock in the air. She gasped, reaching out the clutch at the bar with her free hand and Ben took the opportunity of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. Rey seemed to melt against him as he melded himself to her, slipping his tongue between her teeth. She tasted of caramel and Rey and he felt his pants stiffen again as she sighed into his mouth. There were a few catcalls and whistles from Poe’s pod and Ben broke the kiss, nudging Rey as he noticed they were at the top.

“It’s beautiful.” She said, looking out over the ocean and as the moon cast a soft glow over the waves. 

“It really is.” Ben answered, looking at Rey.

The wheel started its creaky descent and by the time the four of them clamored off the vintage ride they were decidedly ready for dinner. They combed the beach a bit farther, looking for something with a bit more substance than the usual carnival fare.

“As much as I would love watching Ben lose his mind while Rey eats a corndog,” Poe had said. “I’m too old to end the night on deep fried food.”

They instead found a quiet little restaurant with a view of the carnival and ocean, and tied Kylo out front with a few fluffy companions before the two couples tucked themselves into a corner booth. As with most seaside restaurants, this one had an ocean theme and Rey had fun pointing out the various ceramic squid on the walls. Ben shot Poe a look as he ordered a heap of onion rings for the table.

“Too old for deep fried food, huh?” Ben questioned.

“Hey, I have a salad coming.” Poe argued. “It balances.”

“A side salad.” Ben argued.

“A side of onion rings.” Poe shot back with a twinkle. “Plus onions are a vegetable.”

“A _connoisseur_ of my love you are, but a _connoisseur_ of food you are not.” Finn chuckled. “Just you wait, darling. When we go to France, you will see.”

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled as Rey’s hand found his under the table. She had ordered a bread bowl of chowder and he had decided on the grilled scallops. He really only wanted to fill himself on her kisses, but they had all the time in the world for that later. And when they returned home… he would ravish her in every room of the house.

He felt a small pang of nerves thinking about taking the next step with her, before he shoved it away. Ben glanced at her, her smile was lighting up their darkened corner as she laughed with his friends and she effortlessly put his soul at ease again. He stroked the soft skin of her hand with his large thumb, reveling in his privilege to touch her. She squeezed his hand in return as he jumped into the conversation with a snarky remark. He tried not to jump as her hand escaped his, settling on his upper thigh instead.

Fucking adorable little minx.

She carried on a conversation with Poe as Ben tried to sit as naturally as possible with Rey’s wandering hand. She crept higher up on his thigh, smoothing her fingers over the soft fabric of his shorts. His breath quickened as she palmed over his rapidly hardening cock.

The waitress appeared with Poe’s onion rings and wine refills and he expected Rey to withdraw but instead she continued, running two fingers up and down his erection, which was lengthening steadily down his pant leg. As soon as she left, Rey gave his tip a slight squeeze and Ben couldn’t help but let out a little groan, which he quickly covered over with a loud cough.

“You okay there Ben?” Rey asked with concern and they all stared at him as his face pinkened, the tips of his ears flaming with heat. Rey palmed over his whole length at that moment and he felt slightly dizzy.

“Look how red he is.” Poe noted. “He must be choking.”

Finn however looked at Rey with a smirk and leaned over to whisper in his husband’s ear. Poe jumped suddenly as Finn’s arm moved to his lap and Poe flushed before looking at Ben with a knowing look.

Rey finally removed her hand, moving to rub and pat his back with concern while Ben tried to breathe normally and deflate what had to be the biggest hard on of his life.

He glanced at her, her face blushing as she winked and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done.”

The rest of dinner went without incident as everyone’s hunger won out when their food was served. Ben offered a scallop to Rey, whose face melted in pleasure as she moaned. They ended up sharing both their meals together and Rey seemed extra jumpy, blushing furiously whenever Ben touched her.

He was having too much fun teasing her by the time the check was served.

Ben covered the bill and the four of them made their way back to Poe’s speeder, everyone slightly buzzing from the day in the sun and the wine. The sun had finally finished going down, leaving the night sky and all the carnival lights in rampant color. Finn and Rey went off with Kylo to find him a doggy bathroom spot and Ben pulled out his phone and sent Poe a quick text as they reached his car. Poe looked at him quizzically as it buzzed but a sly smile grew on his face and he winked. 

“Who are you and what happened to my shy little Ben?” He said lowly as the rest of their crew started to head back, Kylo trotting happily aside them. “Please don’t make a mess back there.”

“Just shut up and crank the stereo.” Ben blushed as he folded himself into backseat again. He found himself with a face full of black fur as Kylo joined him, settling on over half of the back bench. Finn took the front again and Rey approached the back door.

“On my lap.” Ben ordered. “Now.”   

Rey blushed furiously and gently settled herself between his legs again. This morning the situation had felt awkward, even embarrassing, but things had changed. He couldn’t wait to get her on his lap, to pull her flush against his cock, which was swelling with the thought, and tease her in return for her dinner shenanigans. Poe gave him a final look in the rearview mirror before turning it away and starting the car. He pulled slowly out of the parking lot and onto the main road, Kylo already snoozing, his little beastly self exhausted from running on the beach all day.

“You mind if I turn on the music to help keep me awake?” Poe said casually, turning the radio on to the alternative station. The Knights of Ren started blaring through the speakers and Ben grinned; the Universe was definitely on his side recently and he pulled Rey hard against him. She let out a light squeak as his hands folded themselves around her. He nestled his nose into her hair, still smelling citrus as it mixed with salt and sun.

“You were such a naughty girl.” He mumbled and she let out a barely audible groan. She answered by grinding her bum against him intentionally hard as they hit a bump. His cock twitched against her and she shuddered as Ben’s hands wandered slightly, his fingers slipping beneath the button of her jean shorts. She still had that fucking swim suit on underneath and he groaned, pressing a kiss into her neck as another bump jostled her hard against him. She leaned back into his chest, turning her head to capture his lips in a searing kiss as her hand pushed his larger one further into his shorts. Their kiss broke as incoming headlights illuminated the car. Poe and Finn were having a conversation over the music in the front seat, but neither of the back passengers cared.

“More.” She whispered and his fingers dug into her suit fabric for a moment before he traveled further, reaching where she was so very warm and the suit was already damp. 

“Fuck.” He growled into her hair. His cock pulsed needily between them as he ran a finger over her slit, still above her suit, feeling her part on either side of his touch. He barely caught the whimper she tried to swallow as his fingers caught on the fabric above her clit. Her hand snaked behind her back again, searching for him and he took his free hand to guide to her his erection. Ben nearly bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as she stroked him over his shorts. Her ass still pushed against him as the car bumped its way down the road.

“Please.” She begged, whispering fiercely into his ear and he repeated the movement above her clit. She began to grind in his lap, removing her hand from his shorts in order to balance herself on his thighs. Rey pushed herself back, nestling his cock, slotting it between her rear as her shorts rode down slightly.

Ben groaned into her hair, gripping her hip tight against him as he pushed back, thrusting up into her while still circling the fingers that were shoved into her shorts. He breathed heavily, kissing the skin of her shoulders as they moved together, aided by the bumpy road.

“Rey.” He groaned into her skin and she gasped, her hands suddenly coming up to clutch at his as she shuddered against him, her skin twitching beneath his fingertips as she climaxed. Feeling her come apart under his touch was his undoing and he grunted, holding her tight against him as he rutted into her back for a few eager thrusts before he followed, his cum spilling into his shorts, hot and sticky against his skin. He had unintentionally bit down on her shoulder as he released and he quickly covered the mark with kisses as he came back down from the high of his own pleasure.

“Now who’s the naughty one?” She whispered, twisting against his sensitive cock to kiss him lightly. He gasped, stilling her hips and grimacing as his spend cooled and smeared on his skin. There was a reason he had stopped coming in his pants like a twelve year old.

Poe pulled up to the estate and cleared his throat loudly. “We’re home!”

They broke apart suddenly, just noticing the lamps outside casting a soft glow inside the car. Rey flashed him a shy grin, pulling the door handle and jumping out of the car. Ben groaned as the mess in his shorts begged to be taken care of, stepping outside and thanking his lucky stars this his swim trunks were such a dark color. Rey yawned then, stretching lightly as the long day seemed to catch up to her. 

“Ready for bed?” Ben asked her.

She nodded sleepily. “Mhm.”

Poe threw his arm around Ben, grinning wickedly. “Better take her on up to bed, Ben. You’ve got plans.”

Ben wheeled around in confusion. “What plans?”

Poe shrugged. “Told your dad we would play cards with him tonight.”

Ben had to stifle a groan, the idea of spending time with his dad making him happy but the idea of _not_  going to bed with Rey making him less than. She giggled at his strained expression, sensing his inner struggle. 

“Go on, Ben. You need to spend time with him. I’m tired anyway.” She urged.

He huffed, knowing she was right. “I’ll come up with you for a minute, I need to give you something anyway.”

Poe groaned. “Give her something? I swear to God if you’re talking about your dick you do _not_ havetime for that.”

Ben shot him a glare as Rey all but doubled over in laughter. He shoved Poe, shaking his head and taking Rey’s hand as they made their way inside. They moved up the stairs towards Ben’s bedroom, entering as Ben went to rifle through his suitcase. 

“I got this for you before we left, then I completely forgot to give it to you. At least this will make up for that damned carnie game getting the better of me.” He groused. 

He turned, offering her his gift and she shrieked in delight as she clutched the stuffed animal to her chest. “It’s Kylo!”

He laughed at her enthusiasm, loving her reaction. When he’d seen the stuffed Newfoundland with the pink collar, he knew immediately she had to have it. Seeing her fawn over it now made it worth every penny that he’d overpaid for it. 

She leaned on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Thank you, I love him.” She murmured against his lips.

He gripped her waist, pulling her closer to seek more of her kiss. For as long as he lived he didn’t think there would anything that could compare to the way her lips felt against his, and he knew he would never get enough. Her tongue snuck just inside, rolling over his and he felt himself moan lightly. Rey’s breath hitched when his pelvis went flush with hers, her grip around his neck tightening. 

“ _Don’t make me come up there!”_ Poe yelled from downstairs. “ _Cards first, cock later_!”

Ben growled. Letting his forehead fall against hers in frustration. 

“He will come up here you know.” Rey laughed softly.

“I know. Fucking dick.” Ben grumbled.

“He loves you.” Rey chuckled.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I love him too. Sometimes.” He glanced down at her. “Will you... stay in here again? I don’t know how late they’ll keep me up... but, I liked waking up next to you.”

She bit her lip, a soft smile on her mouth as she nodded. “I liked that too.”

Ben beamed, thanking the Universe for finally having his back. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, bending to snatch up some fresh clothes. “I’d better go clean up the mess you made.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open, barking out a laugh. “Are you complaining?”

Ben shook his head, winking back at her before turning to the bathroom. “Not in the fucking slightest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Poe and his Cockblocking Cards of Calamity. Good grief.


	26. The Strong Man and His Fortune Teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Early to _Ben _, early to rise.__  
>  WOW! We’ve passed 1000 kudos! Special thank you to EACH and every one of you who have left kudos, commented, reblogged, followed along, and just generally gave love to this story. We love y’all so much. You give us life.  
> Sorry for the late update! Life sort of got to us this week. Thank you all for being patient!  
> This is Rey’s last _scheduled _fantasy. Y’all know what that means. So close.__

 

* * *

 

_Rey stepped off the Greyhound, gazing down the dusty drive to the twinkling lights down the way. Even at this distance she could hear the blaring sounds of the carnival music, a chorus of horns and strings that floated over the field. She picked up her suitcase, lugging it alongside her as she ambled down the path._

_The sounds grew as she neared, and the lights bathed over her as throngs of people passed her by. She made for the ticket booth, a small man stooped behind. His face was painted in streaks of blue and silver, and he wore a a black leather patch over one eye. He glanced up at her with unobstructed one, looking bored._

_“Need a ticket?” He asked in a short clipped tone._

_Rey grinned bemusedly, nodding her head. “No thank you, Artoo. I’m actually here to see Leia.”_

_He frowned, his brow furrowing deeply. “I didn’t give you my name.”_

_She smiled wider. “I’m aware.”_

_His mouth parted slightly, realization dawning on him. “Ah, you’re the fortune teller.”_

_She gave a small bow, her bangles tinkling at her wrists as the scarf wrapped around her hair billowed over her shoulder._

_He pointed towards a large tent passed the main bulk of the carnival. “That one there. She’s expecting you.”_

_She offered her thanks, picking up her suitcase once more and heading towards the tent in question. The flap was pulled back as she neared, a man exiting. He had ducked to pass by the cloth entrance, but when he straightened Rey was thrown by the size of him. He was so tall she had to crane her neck to look at him, dark eyes meeting hers beneath of a mop of unkempt black hair._

_The rest of him begged for her attention however, and a quick perusal made her well aware that he was naked from the waist up. His wide chest gleamed with some unnatural sheen, and she determined he must coat himself in oil. Every dip and curve of the hard sinew of his torso was prominent in the bright lights of the carnival, and she felt her mouth go dry as she took him in._

_When her eyes met his again, she found his gaze hard and uninviting. She found this odd, his aggression thick in the air between him. She thrust out a hand, shaking off his behavior._

_“Hello, I’m Rey.” She offered._

_His eyes went to her hand, then flicked back to her face. Her hand hung between them awkwardly as he didn’t offer his. She pulled it back slowly, frowning at his rudeness._

_“I’m sorry, have I offended you somehow?” She asked incredulously._

_He snorted, shaking his head as if her question were ignorant. “You’re the fortune teller my mother hired.”_

_She nodded. “I am. I don’t see why that warrants such rudeness.”_

_He frowned. “I advised my mother against offering a charlatan a place in her show.”_

_Rey balked. “Excuse me? A charlatan?”_

_“You heard me. You’re all swindlers peddling a fake craft.” He sneered._

_“Spoken like a true skeptic.” She chuckled. His barbs didn’t bother her, she’d heard worse before. She wouldn’t let the spiteful words of one man get under her skin, even one as tantalizing as this one._

_He huffed, turning away and stomping off. She let her eyes pass over the strong muscles of his back as he left, smiling softly to herself. As far as oafs went, he was definitely the nicest looking._

_She ducked inside the tent, the soft sounds of Sam Cooke drifting through the space from a record player on a nearby table. A slight woman sat behind a table at the back, her glasses perched low on her nose and held up by beaded strings on either side. She glanced up at Rey as she entered, pausing from her study of the records in front of her._

_“You Rey?” She asked pointedly, taking in Rey’s flowing garments and colorful jewelry._

_“I am.” She replied, taking the seat across from her._

_“Been expecting you. How was the ride in?” She questioned._

_“Uneventful. Tiresome. Eight hours on a bus is no picnic.” Rey laughed softly._

_“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Leia said warmly. “I’ve heard great things about you.”_

_Rey bowed her head in gratitude. “Thank you, I do my best.”_

_“You’ve been wandering around for years, eh?” Leia pressed._

_Rey rocked her head back and forth, her lip stuck out as she considered. “You could say that. I suppose I’ve been looking for a place where I fit.”_

_“Well, I think you’ll like it here.”~Leia nodded. “You’ll need to meet my son, Ben. He helps me run things around here.”_

_Rey’s mouth parted slightly, a small ah leaving it. “I believe I met him on my way in. Delightful fellow that one.”_

_Leia chuckled. “Don’t let his bark scare you. He’s not so bad. I’m sorry if he was an ass to you.”_

_Rey waved a hand in front of her face, dismissing her apologies. “Oh, don’t even worry. I can handle him.”_

_Leia gave her a once over, a knowing grin on her face. “Oh, honey. I just bet you can.”_

* * *

 

_She’d been at the carnival for a few weeks now, her act becoming a staple at the reclusive fair outside of town. She had gained several regular clients, people coming for miles to seek her advice. Helping people brought her great joy, and every time she saw a familiar face stopping by to thank her for her insight she couldn’t help but warm with pride. Everything was going wonderfully here. Well, all except..._

_“Told anyone their luck would turn around today? Read off any winning lottery numbers?” Ben snarked._

_He sat on a chair near the platform where his act took place, glancing up at her as she passed with a look of resentment. She stopped, putting a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow at him. In the bright sun his physique was hard to ignore, and even as he goaded her she couldn’t help but appreciate how breathtaking he was._

_“Ah, good to see you too, Ben. Have you had a full day? You know, tossing your hammer around, throwing bags of sand? Such an enriched life you lead.” She teased._

_He frowned, always unappreciative of her jokes. She had been attempting to pull a smile from him for weeks now, that singular expression from him becoming her current life’s mission. She liked to poke fun at him, but she had definitely spent many a moment peeking out of her tent to admire his strong man routine from across the path._

_“I noticed that the accountant came back today.” He mused. “That’s three times this week.”_

_Rey shrugged. “He values my opinion.”_

_Ben scoffed. “It’s more likely that he values your neckline.”_

_Rey grinned, glancing down at the low dip of her dress and then back up a Ben with a gleam in her eye. “Have you been looking, Ben?”_

_He pursed his lips, the tips of his ears going red as they peeked out of his hair. “No, of course not.”_

_She leaned, knowing full well the action would make her dress gap further as her face moved closer to his. She heard his breath catch, going very still as her mouth lingered by his ear. “That’s too bad,” she whispered. “If you haven’t been looking, then what was the point of wearing this dress?”_

_She straightened, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his face as she turned to head back to her own tent. “Come by anytime, Ben.” She called over her shoulder. “I’ll be happy to read your fortune.”_

* * *

_It was almost a week later before Ben spoke to her again. Every time they crossed paths he seemed to turn and run in the other direction. His actions made her regret her blatant flirting, but she had been so sure that she had not been the only one to feel the tension between them, so certain that he’d felt it too. They had danced around each other all these weeks, hiding behind underhanded comments and heavy teasing._

_It disappointed her, the knowledge that he must genuinely dislike her, and she felt disheartened to know that she was alone in her attraction to him. She had spent the day as per usual, seeing several familiar faces from weeks past. She tried to offer them her usual cheer, but she found her heart simply wasn’t in it. By the end of the day, she was more than ready to turn in for the night._

_She rummaging through her trunk when she heard someone enter her tent, and she called wearily over her shoulder. “Sorry, I’m afraid I’m not seeing anyone else today.”_

_“Can you make an exception? I... I’d really like my fortune read.” Came her reply._

_She turned slow, seeing Ben’s massive form filling the entry to her tent. He stood almost nervously, still dressed, or rather undressed, for his day of routine. Even now she couldn’t help the way her gaze fell on him, his body ever a distraction._

_She regarded him evenly, skeptical of his intentions. “I thought I was a charlatan swindler peddling a fake craft?”_

_He chewed his lip, his brow knit in thought. “Perhaps I’ve changed my mind.”_

_Rey raised her eyebrows, wary of his sudden change of heart but finding it welcome. She gestured wordlessly to the chair in front of her table, taking her seat just behind. He sat quietly, his large body overfilling the tiny wooden chair to the brink. It groaned under his weight, and for a moment she let her wounded pride find satisfaction in the fantasy that it might break under him._

_She held out her hand, nodding to his as she silently asked for his palm. He offered it slowly, the width of his hand far encompassing her own. The pads of his fingers were calloused, but his palms were smooth. She ran a finger down the deep life line at its center, studying it in concentration._

_“You are at war with yourself.” She said quietly. “Your pride rages with your desire and you are struggling to choose a side.”_

_She glanced up at him, the deep ochre of his eyes fixed on hers and filled with a burning that warmed her from the inside. She returned her attention to his palm, letting her finger continue its path as she uncovered his secrets._

_“You yearn for something you don’t believe you deserve, yet are unable to stifle your want of it.” She said quietly. He shuddered as her fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand closer for further inspection. “Recently you have decided to throw caution to the wind, seeking that which you desire most.”_

_She dared to hope that his palm read the truth of his feelings for her, and she met his gaze boldly. “Am I close, Ben? Does your fortune hold the truth?”_

_He nodded, his eyes going to her mouth. “I’ve thought of nothing else.”_

_“Thought of what, Ben? What has plagued you?” She needed to hear him say the words._

_“You, Rey. It’s just you.” He breathed._

_A slow smile crept over her face, bringing his palm to her lips to press a soft kiss there. “So tell me, strong man. Was it my insight or my neckline that won you over?”_

_Ben stood in a rush, pushing the table to the side forcefully and Rey watched in shock as it skidded away, leaving her exposed to him. His hands gripped the arms of the chair on either side of her, the wood groaning beneath his grip as his face neared hers. His eyes glanced downward, taking in yet another low neckline and swallowing hard._

_“Is this really for me, Rey?” He asked quietly._

_She nodded slowly. “Yes. It’s all for you.”_

_He smiled then, brilliantly, the expression lighting up his face in all the ways that she knew it would. His arms went to her waist, hoisting her upwards and throwing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. He strode through her tent, pushing back the thick curtain that separated the common area from her sleeping quarters. He stopped beside her bed, throwing her atop it and gazing down at her heatedly._

_“Dress. Off.” He commanded lowly._

_She nodded, her fingers shaking slightly in anticipation as she began to undo the buttons of her dress. She wore nothing underneath, the fabric falling aside and slowly revealing her to him fully. When it had loosened, she stood to let it fall to the ground, standing naked before him unashamedly._

_Ben’s eyes moved over her, his breath leaving him in sharp huffs as his hands smoothed over her hips in exploration. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured._

_She smiled, her fingers hooking into the hem of his pants and tugging. “Pants. Off.” She parroted. “You’re not the only one who would like to do some appreciating._

_He obliged happily, roughly undoing the buttons and sliding his pants downwards to stand nude. She swallowed hard at the sight of his thick cock jutting out between them, bigger than any she’d ever seen or would likely see again._

_“Ben... it seems the hammer you swing during the day is not the only one you own.” She teased._

_He groaned, pulling her close as his mouth collided with hers. His hands fell on the small of her back, pulling her to him as he ground his pelvis into hers. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, laving over hers as his cock slid between her already wet folds to nudge at her throbbing clit. She gasped into his mouth, tilting her hips to seek more of the friction he offered._

_His fingers dug into the firm flesh of her bottom, pulling her upwards and allowing her to wrap her legs around him. She couldn’t help but roll her hips, his cock parting her again and again as the thick head made an assault on the swollen bud just above._

_“Wrap your arms around my neck.” He demanded. She obliged, locking them tight behind his head. His palm pushed at her from below, lifting her so that the head of his cock nudged at her entrance. He leaned to watch her eyes as he slid into her, entering her slow as she stretched around him. She hissed as his thick length pushed inside, a delicious burn overtaking her as her right channel accommodated him._

_He stood, holding her in place as his head fell to her shoulder. He groaned into her skin, his mouth moving over her, tasting her as he nibbled at her throat. She wriggled against him, overwhelmed by he fullness inside her and feeling the urge to rock against him. She was unable to find leverage, suspended in his arms as she was and she mewled in frustration._

_“Ben...”  She whined._

_“Shh. I’ve got you.” He whispered._

_He gripped her hips, his wide hands covering the tiny expanse as his fingers splayed across her backside. He lifted her as if she were nothing, pulling her upwards only to let her slide back down his length with a shudder. He let loose a moan, his head falling back slightly as his eyes fluttered._

_He repeated the motion, quickening the pace to slam her down onto his cock more forcefully. Rey couldn’t help but moan, the sensation of his strength paired with his thick hardness deep inside her almost too much. He began to rut into her, his hands digging into her skin so bard she thought it might bruise. She almost hoped it did, knowing that seeing it tomorrow would give her a thrill._

_A thin sheen of sweat broke out on Ben’s brow, his breath leaving him in sharp gasps and she felt his abdomen clench tight as he neared his release. She felt her own climax building, each thrust hitting her deep inside as heat pooled low. She cried out when she came, burying her face into his chest as she shuddered against him, her inner walls clamping onto his cock like a vice. He continued to make quick strokes into her, her entire body bouncing against him as he pulled her down again and again._

_He moaned loudly as he spilled into her, pulling her tightly against him. She felt him twitching deep inside as he filled her with his release, her body boneless and spent from their tryst. He winced as he slid out of her, laying her back against the bed and crawling over her to press a kiss to her mouth. Rey lay beneath him, breathing heavily as she gazed up at him through hooded eyes._

_“Well I must say,” She breathed. “You really are strong.”_

_Ben grinned down at her, his smile becoming her very favorite thing. “I rather enjoyed our session.” He said coyly._

_“Oh did you?” She laughed, loving this playful side to him._

_“I did.” He affirmed. “In fact...” He trailed off, giving her a sly grin. “I think you just found another regular customer.”_

Rey woke with a start, her breathing erratic and a deep ache between her legs. The dream had been so vivid, and she could only assume its wild contents had been the result of their trip to the strange fortune teller the night before. Not that she was complaining, the hazy recollection of an oiled up Ben in the buff still fresh on her mind. Speaking of...

He’d pulled her tight against him in his sleep, his chest bare and his mouth parted slightly as soft snores escaped him. She hadn’t heard him come up from his card game with the others, and she assumed he must have returned to the room incredibly late and hadn’t wanted to wake her. She thought that was a pity, thinking to all the fun they could have had if he’d woken her up.

She supposed nothing was stopping her _now_ , him wrapped around her like a vine, his warmth seeping into her skin. Her eyes  gazed hungrily at the firmness of his chest, and she reached between him to smooth a hand over the hard plane. He made a tiny noise at her touch, and she bit back a grin at the adorable wrinkle that formed between his eyes.

She let her hand glide further, her fingers roving over the taut skin of his abdomen and creeping lower. Her fingers met the band of his briefs, a whimper catching in her throat knowing how little he wore under the covers. She slipped a finger into the elastic, tugging at it and pulling to release his cock that jutted upwards, hard and ready. She gave thanks to mornings and male anatomy, pressing her legs together tightly as she palmed his length beneath the sheets.

She trained her eyes on his face, wanting to see the exact moment he caught her exploring. She curved her fingers around him, leaving her grip light enough to merely skim down his length in a featherlight caress. He was so painfully hard in her hand, so _big_ , that she felt her heart hammering in her chest at the thought of seeing him. She could sneak a peek now, if she wanted, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away from his face.

His eyes fluttered open, dazed at first. She let her hand grip him tighter, his eyes going wide as a shocked expression painted his features. “ _Rey.”_ He breathed, his nostrils flaring slightly.

She grinned up at him. “Good morning.”

She slid her hand down his length, a groan escaping him as he instinctively thrust into her hand. “ _Fuck._ Good morning.”

He shut his eyes tight, pulling his lip between his teeth as she continued to languidly stroke him. He whimpered as her palm slid over the head, smearing the beads of precum there.

“Jesus, Ben. You’re bloody _huge.”_ She breathed.

“God, Rey.” He groaned, his fingers threading in her hair and pulling her mouth to his. His tongue snuck between her lips, rolling over hers and making her dizzy.

She quickened the pace of her hand, fisting his cock and working it in her hand as he began to thrust into her palm more forcefully, breathing hard. His body shook with need, his fingers wound into her hair and gripped the strands as his lips hovered over hers. He gasped for breath, his eyes finding hers and holding her gaze.

She knew he was close, and she couldn’t help but feel powerful seeing the effect that she had on him. He tensed, just on the edge of coming and she leaned in to press her lips to his.

**_Knock. Knock._ **

They jolted apart, both of them shooting up in bed and staring at his door in shock. 

“Ben?” Leia called through wood. “You decent?”

Ben glanced at Rey in horror, and she could only return his terrified expression.

**_Knock. Knock_ **

“Ben?” Leia repeated.

Ben swallowed nervously. “Just a sec, Mom.” He answered.

Rey panicked, flattening herself against the mattress as Ben tugged the covers up over her. He sat awkwardly beside her, letting his arms fall to his side as an elbow rested on her chest above the comforter.

“Come in!” He hollered.

Rey heard the door creak open, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried not to breathe too deeply.

“Mornin’, hon.” Leia greeted Ben. “You seen Rey? She’s not in her room.”

Ben coughed nervously. “She’s probably just in the bathroom or something.”

“Mhm.” Leia replied skeptically. “Guess I’ll come back in a little bit.”

“If I see her I’ll tell her you’re looking for her.” Ben promised.

“You do that.” Leia chuckled. Rey heard Leia’s steps over the hardwood, the door handle rattling as she moved to close it.

“Oh, Ben?” Leia added.

Ben stiffened beside Rey. “Hm?”

“Might wanna check into gettin’ yourself a new mattress. Yours is awful lumpy.” She said sweetly, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Rey lay still, mortified to have been caught in Ben’s bed. Ben pulled the covers back slowly, revealing her mortified expression. There was a shit eating grin on his face, barely able to contain his laughter.

Rey groaned, throwing her hands over her eyes. “Oh my God. I can never look at your mother ever again.”

“Imagine how I feel. I just had to have a conversation with her with half of a hard on.” He scoffed. “Not that I’m complaining. Someone was _very_ frisky this morning.”

Rey bit her lip, grinning softly. “I had a _very_ good dream.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? That good, huh?”

Rey nodded. “Threw me over your shoulder and everything.”

Ben shut his eyes, groaning softly. “Oh dear God, not you too.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you on about?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just don’t ever mention your dream to Poe.”

“No problems there.” Rey balked. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side and standing. “I’d better sneak back over to my room before she comes back.”

He sighed. “If you have to.”

She eyed his state of undress, contained again in his underwear but barely hiding the shape of him beneath. “One of these days, Ben... there won’t be anyone around to get in the way.”

He swallowed nervously, his eyes darkening. “Trust me. I’m fucking counting on it.”

Rey cast one last look at him before making her way to his door, slowly swinging her hips so he could get a good look; she knew he was watching. Ben gave a low groan from the bed as she slipped out the door and scampered across the hall into her own room.

She dressed quickly, slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. Kylo greeted her with his usual excitement, knocking into her legs and nearly shoving her over as he circled her, anxious for attention. She leaned over to scruff him behind the ears.

“Good. You made it out of bed.” Leia’s voice chimed from behind her. “We have a busy day today, so I hope you got your fill on kisses this mornin’.”

“I-I… I did.” Rey stammered, her face heating in a blush. “Where are we going today, Momma?”

She couldn’t the word as it fell from her tongue and she nearly squeaked as she realized what she had said. Leia’s eyes took on a gentle warmth and she immediately reached out to pull Rey in a side hug. “First off, ain’t nothing happening until we get some breakfast.”

 

* * *

  

Leia drove like a soul trying to escape the underworld. She zipped through traffic in her shiny white Jaguar convertible, her sunglasses and headscarf making her impenetrable to the wind. Rey had to pull her hair into a bun to avoid eating mouthfuls of hair as Leia raced against the speed of light on the highway. She wondered if she was going to die, a sad smear on the highway before she even got to glance at the next wonder of the world that Ben had in his pants. She should have peeked this morning. 

Rey squealed as Leia pulled sharply, her organs shifting to one side of her body as the car whipped around the corner, pulling up to park perfectly in front of a nondescript white brick building. The place looked like a warehouse and Rey bit back the questions curling onto her tongue as Leia led them in to the darkened space, her heels clacking, echoing loudly through the seemingly empty building

“Ain’t anyone got half a brain enough to turn on some dang lights?” She called out into the darkness. “Y’all probably have our guest scared half to death.”

 _“_ Sorry, Mrs. Solo!” Came a young enthusiastic voice sounded. There were the sounds of switches being thrown before the room flooded with light, making Rey blink at the sudden change. They were in a large room, a huge set of mirrors stood off to one side, a little pedestal placed in front of them for someone to stand on. There were a few offices on the other side, where Rey could see the shadows of other people working, frantically moving things around. Just beyond the platform lay a cluster of comfortable looking plush white couches and Leia immediately went to take a seat on one.

 _“_ Well now, don’t just stand there darlin’.” She called over to Rey. “Come and take a seat.”

Rey, still confused, perched warily on a cushion. “I thought we were going to breakfast?”

 _“_ Oh, honey.” Leia chuckled. “When you’re as old as I am and have more money than you can shake a stick at, you get the privilege of having things come to you.”

As if on cue, a young, handsomely dressed man appeared from the hall, wheeling out a tray which was packed to the edges with platters of food. There was also a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice with two flutes and Leia made a beeline to pop it open.

“We’ll just pretend there’s orange juice in these.” Leia chuckled. “Mimosas are perfectly acceptable before noon.”

Rey smiled and took her flute, sipping the expensive champagne. The platters offered a variety of food options, all perfectly prepared for a single bite. Rey took a few mini eggs benedicts and a bite sized quiche with bacon crumbles and nibbled happily.

“So Rey,” Leia started. “Tell me where that delightful accent of yours is from and how you managed to find your way over here? 

“I’m not sure where I was born,” Rey explained. “But I grew up in the town of Burnley. My parents left me there when I was five. Dropped me off on the steps of a girl’s home and never looked back.”

“Burnley.” Leia pondered for a moment. “That sounds familiar.”

 _“_ That would be surprising.” Rey chuckled. “Burnley is a poor little dump of a town outside London.”

“How long were you at the home?” Leia questioned softly.

“Until I was eighteen. Then I applied for every scholarship and opportunity I could find to get out of there.”

There was a look that came over Leia’s eyes that Rey couldn’t place, but it lasted only a moment before she quickly covered it with a smile.

“Your resilience and determination explain how you fit so well with Ben.” She remarked, reaching over to pat Rey’s hand. “That boy is more hardheaded than a hen in a chicken plant.”

Rey and Leia ended up finishing the entire bottle and were both loosened up and giggling by the time most of the breakfast platters were empty.

“Momma,” Rey gushed and Leia dabbed her eyes. “Thank you so much for breakfast.”

“You have no idea how good it feels you hear you call me Momma.” Leia smiled. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

Rey’s heart welled in her chest and her throat caught as she tried not to tear up herself. She had never felt like she belonged anywhere until she had given in to the comfort of Ben’s arms. Who knew that falling in love with her dorky tutor would give her soul the most sense of fulfillment that she had ever known? The odd fortune teller at the carnival yesterday was right. She had longed for a family and she only had to stop looking over her shoulder to find it. There was one ready and willing to welcome her now. Rey couldn’t help but wipe lightly at her own eyes, which caught Leia’s notice.

"Oh, sweetheart.” Leia pulled her into side hug. “Let’s see if we can’t chase away those tears.” She clapped her hands and suddenly there were people spilling out from all corners. Rey watched, slightly dumbfounded as people wheeled in racks of silky, sleek, and sequined rows of fabric.

 _“_ It ain’t just breakfast that can come to you.” Leia said, her eyes sparkling at the flurry of activity. “Why toddle from shop to shop when I just have to say one word and all the designers come to fight over me instead?”

“What’s all this for?” Rey asked.

“It’s all for you, my dear.” Leia pulled Rey up by the hand and brought her over to the mirrors. “Tomorrow is the Gala for our family’s fundraiser and Ben said you didn’t pack anything for the occasion.”

 _“_ I didn’t know I needed… I thought I would head over to the mall.” Rey tried and Leia laughed.

“The mall.” Leia chortled. “You know… I’ve never had the chance to dress up a daughter of my own. You don’t want to take away my chance, do you?” Leia gazed up at Rey with wide, pleading eyes and Rey sighed. She could see where Ben got that same look; she couldn’t say no to either of them.

“Of course not,” She laughed softly. “Do your worst.” Rey smiled and Leia grinned before snapping her fingers.

“Let’s see the choices Valentino sent over first!” She called out as a rack of dresses were rolled in their direction.

Rey smiled and let Leia do her thing. Commanding the room was obviously her element and she watched with wide eyes as dress after dress was held up against her petite frame. There were so many different styles and cuts, dropped backs and swooping necklines; it was hard to take it all in at once. Someone put a fresh flute of champagne in her hand, which she took gratefully. She was definitely unaccustomed to such focused attention. 

There were ballgowns galore to be had in this room, and mermaid styles were quickly vetoed by the matriarch herself. Leia asserted that empire waists were the way to go. Although, she admitted, she was slightly biased. “My father was a big fan of the empire. Waists that is. Always preferred them on my mother.”

The dresses became a blur and the designers that were being named with each one faded into a foreign language as she held up gowns in red, emerald, violet, and black.

“Darlin’ is there any one of these that speaks to you?” Leia asked gently as she pulled out a lacy black number that Rey wouldn’t dare try to pull off. She could feel it, like a humming on the back of her nerves as she graciously stepped from the pedestal and wound her way through the racks. She was surrounded by dresses of every shape and color, but nothing called to her and she pressed on. There was a rack somewhat hidden, tucked messily out of the way and she paused.

Her dress was in there; she just knew it.

Rey moved the other things out of the way and pulled out the forgotten rack. There were a bunch of other, older style dresses hanging here and she carefully plucked through them.

 _“_ Those aren’t actually-” someone called out but Leia shushed them.

She knew it the moment her fingers touched the fabric; it gleamed back at her, rippling light over its beading like the surface of the ocean. She pulled out a blue dress that glittered iridescently, the fabric silky and soft to the touch despite the sequins that covered it. She pulled it from the rack and carefully brought it back to the mirrors, surprised to see Leia’s eyes glimmering. 

 _“_ The dresses on that rack….” She started, taking the shimmering blue gown from Rey’s hands. “They belonged to my mother.” She held up the dress to Rey’s form, the blue cascading down her form like a waterfall. “I was always too short for them,” Leia admitted. “And I didn’t have the heart to have them hacked and hemmed up just so I could wear ‘em.”

Rey felt immediately guilty at her selection and started to pull the dress away. “I can find something else. I didn’t mean-”

“Nonsense.” Leia pressed. “Those dresses have been in the vault for too long. I didn’t even ask for them to be brought in. It’s kismet, my dear. Now, go behind that divider and let’s try this beauty on.”

The dress felt like liquid as it slipped over her skin. It was definitely made for a small woman and Rey pulled the snug bodice over her chest and smiled as it fit like a glove. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, with a border of what looked like diamonds glittering over the top. She stepped out of the dressing divider and Leia immediately gasped, holding her small hand over her mouth.

 _“_ It’s perfect.” Leia smiled, her eyes tearing up again.

Rey felt like a princess as she stepped back on the pedestal and one of the assistants quickly zipped and fastened the back. The sequins were broken at the waistline with a wide silken belt in a matching blue and Leia was bustling around her, fluffing and examining the shimmering fabric.

 _"_ I don’t know if Ben told you much about my mother… his grandmother.” Leia said softly as she splayed out the dress around Rey. “Padme was her name.”

“He made me her spaghetti.” Rey said softly, unable to tear her eyes from her reflection in the mirror.

 _“_ Ah. Her spaghetti recipe is nearly as valuable as her crown jewels.” Leia joked.

“Wait.” Rey spun around to look at Leia. “Padme, Ben’s grandmother is the Italian princess that married an American?”

“The one and only. She gave up her claim to the throne to marry my father, Anakin.” Leia confirmed. “He didn’t tell you that?”

“No.” Rey grumbled slightly. “He left that out.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Leia chuckled. “He has always been very guarded about his own title. He’s technically a Prince, after all.”

Rey needed to sit down. She made a beeline for the couches, feeling dizzy as she folded herself over on the plush surface, still fully bustled into her dress. Leia and the assistants ran after her in protest, crossing the space in a flurry.

 _“_ You okay, darlin’?” Leia asked warmly, placing a motherly hand on her forehead.

“Just…” Rey breathed. “I don’t how I’m supposed to fit into Ben’s life. I need someone to show me my place in all this.” She waved her hand at all the finery and chewed her lip. “I didn’t know loving Ben would come with so much… more.”

“Ben’s not one to flaunt his wealth or position.” Leia said softly. “He never was. I can imagine no one else by his side, Rey. You love my son for who he is, which is as much as any mother would want for her child. You don’t have to worry about anything else, my dear.” She assured her. “Well, except for maybe what necklace we want to pair with that astounding dress.”

Rey gaped at her and Leia winked, beckoning over a case. Leia lifted a simple gleaming blue stone on a light diamond chain out from a box. “This was my mother’s as well.” She said gently. “One look at you and I know it was meant to be worn with that dress.”

Rey bent her head down slightly and Leia fastened the necklace at her nape, adjusting it so that the pendant hung perfectly down the middle of her chest.

 _“_ You look exquisite, my darling girl.” Leia gushed, pulling Rey to stand. “Like someone pulled you from a fairytale.” She winked at Rey. “You just need a Prince, and luckily I think we know exactly where to find one.”

Rey couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out from her chest. She thought of Ben, of his warm kiss and wide hands, and she felt a trickle of excitement shiver through her.

 _“_ You think he’ll like it?” She swished her dress.

“I’d be surprised if the he lets the two of you stay for the entire Gala.” Leia chuckled, leaving Rey to blush wildly. “Now we’ll find a pair of earrings to match with those, and some heels… and a clutch.”

 _“_ Oh, is that all?” Rey joked.

“Don’t worry, darlin’.” Leia continued with a wink. “We have everything we need.”

 

* * *

 

It had only taken an hour to finish selecting the rest of her accessories for the next day. Everything was then carefully packaged, ready to be delivered to the Solo estate that evening. Leia was also bringing in a team to do their hair and makeup, another task that she told Rey she couldn’t deny her poor daughterless heart. They headed into town for a bite of lunch at an ordinary Chinese restaurant, a return to normalcy that Rey was inherently grateful for, before they drove back home. Leia once again tested the boundaries of her insurance as she sped through traffic, zipping around motorists and making Rey squeal as they flew down the highway.

 The sun was high; the air dry and hot as they finally pulled up to the home that Rey had fallen in love with. The thought of diving into their pool seemed like a perfect way to cool down and Rey quickly ran upstairs to change into her back up bikini, since yesterday’s still had traces of sand. It was black, fastening around her neck with a simple tie, while the bottoms tied at the hips. She peeked into Ben’s room, which was empty, as well as the landing and the kitchen. 

She heard a splash and a cheer and smiled; she wasn’t the only one to think the pool was a perfect idea.

Rey made her way to the back of the house, her heart flipping in circles in her chest as she thought of Ben. A whole half day apart was too long and she opened the back door, seeing Poe lounging on one of the huge day beds that surrounded the pool. He had his sunglasses on, with his wavy curls hanging wet over his face and a surly frown curled into his face as he glared. Rey quickly followed the line of his gaze and her heart wrenched.

It was Ben, sitting awkwardly by the edge of the pool, his long legs dangling into the water. He shifted nervously, angling his body further away from a tall, tanned blonde, who draped herself suddenly against him, her hands touching way more of Ben’s bare chest than Rey was comfortable with.

“ _Ben_?” Rey’s voice cut through the air harsher than she intended and Ben’s head whipped up, a guilty look plastered on his face. He quickly shoved the girl off of him as he stood, her balance failing and she teetered into the pool with a scream as Ben stared at Rey, shoving his hand into his hair nervously.

“Rey?” He stammered, his eyes wide and nervous. “You’re home early.” 

_Wrong words, Mr. Solo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Uh oh, who’s this? Ben might be in trouble... y’all _did _say you wanted to see jealous Rey. ;)__


	27. No Ordinary Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! KTF here, yeah, yeah, we know. We’re delayed again. Can I play a, “I was in the hospital this weekend and therefore put us behind” card? Too bad, already am.  
> Thanks for not breaking down our door.
> 
> Listen, we have good news and we have bad news. Bad news, there won’t be a Wednesday update. This is because the next two chapters after this one are the PEAK of all your pining and waiting. Which leads me to the good news,  
> We want to do them right, and we want to give them to you all at once. So DOUBLE SUNDAY UPDATE!  
> I promise, I _promise _it will be worth the wait. :)__  
>  Also, we’ve now reached BEN’S final scheduled fantasy! I cannot stress this enough- SO. CLOSE.
> 
> Gopher here- Yea, KTF was in the hospital but I'm also a super slow writer. So it was mainly my fault. Hell, I'm sure KTF was writing _something _while in her hospital bed. She's a mad genuis. But she is right that the next two chapters are INCREDIBLY important, basically the big bang of what spawned this whole fic to begin with... so instead of rushing them and trying to pump them out in time, we're gonna give them the attention they deserve... It if helps, THIS chapter is our record breaking longest to date. Nearly 12K. lol I hope you enjoy our little demon on your shoulder. <3__

 

* * *

 

Ben watched her leave out his bedroom door, his eyes glued to her hips as she swung them with just a little more effort than usual. He groaned softly, feeling his cock twitch under the tight fabric of his underwear. He could still feel the ghost of her hands sliding down his length, the memory alone enough to cause him to swell. He closed his eyes, remembering how it had felt to have her slim fingers wrapped around him, pumping lightly as she grinned coyly up at him.

She was going to be the death of him. He thought about taking care of the growing problem between his legs, but eventually decided against it out of spite. How could he even begin to satisfy himself now that he’d felt her hands on him? He sighed heavily, left wanting. He would always be left wanting he feared, knowing now what _her_ touch felt like. He just couldn’t compare. He instead rose from the bed, willing his semi erect state away. Crossing his room to the attached bath, he turned the knobs to the shower to let the water heat.

He showered quickly, his grumbling stomach demanding that he feed it. After toweling off and slipping on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that read, “There’s no place like 127.0.01”, he left his bedroom to head towards the kitchen. He found it completely empty, which was odd to say the least. He supposed his mother had already whisked Rey away for their shopping excursion, and he was sad he’d missed her leaving. He shook his head at his own thoughts, he really  _was_ whipped _._ Not that he minded.

He rummaged around in the fridge, pulling out the ingredients to make himself French toast. He sent a quick text to Poe to ascertain their whereabouts, hitting send before he returned to his cooking. He didn’t get a reply until he was sliding his food onto a plate, and he wiped his hands on his shorts before picking it up to check. He rolled his eyes, as he always did when he saw Poe’s self given nickname in his phone.   

> **Call The PoePoe Hoe** : **Hey we’re in town. Finn wanted to check out one  of those dine-in theaters. We’re hitting the 11 showing. We’ll be home after though.**
> 
> **Ben: That’s cool. Have fun.**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: Don’t be too lonely honey baby. We still love you.**
> 
> **Ben: Sigh.**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: ;)**

Ben tossed his phone on the counter, chuckling softly to himself and digging into his food. He’d made extra purposely, and when he’d finished his own meal he set out about the house in search of his Dad. He found him in the main living room off the entryway, seated at the grand piano as he stared down at the ivory.

“Dad?” Ben called from the doorway. “What are you doing?”

He glanced over at Ben, shrugging softly. “I reckon I was trying to play somethin’, but these hands...” He held his hands out in front of him, clenching them into a fist softly. “They ache a lot.”

Ben frowned, his ever present guilt gnawing at him. Knowing that voicing it would do no good, he sighed heavily, changing the subject. “I made you breakfast.”

Han perked up. “Now you’re speakin’ my language, boy.” He scooted to the end of the bench, sliding back into his waiting wheelchair as Ben crossed the space to meet him. He handed him his plate, followed by a fork and a glass of orange juice. Han dug in heartily, grunting in approval between bites. “Your Momma don’t let me eat anything good.”

Ben nodded. “I know, that’s why this had better be our little secret.”

“Tell you what,” Han started, a sly grin on his face. “I won’t tell... if you play me somethin’.”

Ben gave the piano a quick once over, shaking his head. “I haven’t played in years. It would be awful.”

Han waved him off with one hand. “Shut that shit up and play. You and I both know you got a memory like a damn elephant.”

Ben let out a huff, knowing he was right. He sat at the piano bench, cracking his knuckles for good measure and letting his hands arch above the keys. “Any requests?”

Han mulled it over for a second, snapping his fingers finally in revelation. “Chopin.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Number 2?”

Han nodded. “Of course.”

Ben sat still for a moment, letting the notes return to him and then quietly began to play the opening themes of _Nocturne No. 2 in E Flat._

Ben was surprised how easily he picked it back up, having been years since he’d played and still making very few errors as he let the soft notes ring out through the living room. Han sat quietly as he played, his eyes closed and his head swaying softly side to side. When Ben had finished, Han let out a deep sigh.

“You should definitely invest in getting a piano in your house.” Han urged.

Ben shrugged. “When do I have the time to play it?”

“I’m just sayin’,” Han pressed. “Sure fire way to get laid there.”

Ben groaned. “Oh my God.”

“Speaking of...” Han continued, grinning wickedly. “You played for Rey yet?”

Ben felt the tips of his ears heat, and he shook his head fervently. “I haven’t.”

Han chuckled. “I would if I were you.”

He was saved from the conversation when Amilyn strolled in. “There you are! It’s time for your treatment.”

“Damnit. Thought I could hide for a little while longer.” Han grumbled.

Amilyn shook her head, noticing Ben then still seated at the piano. “Hey there, biggun! Haven’t seen you in a coon’s age.”

Ben offered an apologetic grin. “I know, I’ve been really busy.”

She tutted. “Well, that’s about as lame of an excuse as I’ve ever heard. You come around here more often, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied sheepishly.

Han’s eyes were on the ceiling, releasing a deep breath. “All the women in this house are harpies I tell you.”

Amilyn shushed him, grabbing hold of the handles of his wheelchair and pushing him out of the room. Alone again, Ben checked the time on his phone, only to realize he still had a couple of hours before he could expect Poe and Finn to come back. More than likely longer than that for Rey and his mother. Leia sure liked to shop. He almost felt bad for Rey. He sure hoped she was having fun.

Wanting to kill time, he decided to turn on a movie in the theater room, and he strode off towards it. Once there he pulled up the streaming menu on the TV, scrolling through the various choices before settling on Legion.

He tried to focus on the epic angel and demon warfare on the screen, even succeeding for the first half hour, but his late night and early morning caught up to him. He felt his eyes begin to droop, struggling to keep them open but failing. Eventually, he let them close fully, deciding a nap couldn’t hurt and allowing sleep to take over.

_“Rey.” He breathed, the shadows that swelled around him curled in tendrils that snaked against the ground, flexing slightly with every breath._

_“Ben.” She answered, her voice like a siren’s song, ringing and melodic in his ears. “What are you doing here?” She stood before him, her arms crossed solidly over her petite frame as she stared up into the dark void that was his own eyes. Her wings twitched, slightly curling around herself in protection as he huffed, wisps of smoke or shadow, he couldn’t tell the difference sometimes, curling from his nose. She was bathed in light the same way he was swallowed in darkness and he wondered what would happen if she would allow him to touch her._

_Just a fingertip against her skin was all he needed._

_“I wanted to see you.” His voice was deep, echoing slightly with his own darkness. There was no threat to his words, he spoke as soft as his nature would allow. He looked down at his only weakness, his golden angel, and saw her eyes soften slightly at his admission. His gaze was gentle though the thick curl of his lashes, a surprising trait unique to him alone. He was always the outsider, never really fitting in with the ranks of his Hellish brethren, from his looks to his mannerisms, to his addiction to the heavens._

_He was always alone; the demon with a God given name. Ben._

_He could feel it again, the call to the light. Ben stalked the plane between their realms as human decades passed beyond him, waiting for her appear. He could sense her, just out of his reach and when she finally appeared, he nearly choked with his want of her._

_“You shouldn’t be here, Ben.” Rey eased gently. “You belong… you belong in Hell.” She chewed an angelic lip, seemingly unsure of her own words._

_“Do I?” He whimpered desperately. “I don’t want to belong there.”  He reached out to her and she instinctively shrunk away from his hand, the curved black claws that extended past his hands cutting though the beams of her light. “Please. Rey.” He was unaccustomed to begging, but would give his own soul to the realms just for a whisper of her touch._

_She stared at his hand, her light turning his usually mauve and black skin to an ashy pallor. Her wings twitched again and she gave a slight shake of her head, stepping back away from his outstretched offering. “I can’t.” She whispered. “We can’t, Ben.” Her chest glowed with light and he felt himself rip apart as he realized she was leaving him._

_“Rey!” He called out, his voice snarling slightly as she glowed brighter, a brilliant burst of light that forced him to look away, to tuck himself behind the darkness that was his own wing. The light exploded and stung his skin as she vanished, the air echoing with a choked “I’m sorry.” He pulled himself out from his wing to see the last of her light blink away and a single white feather, pure as heaven itself, descended in a graceful float. Ben plucked it out of the air, his black talons smudging over the plume, dark charcoal smears on white parchment. His eyes shuddered closed as he brought it to his face, tickling his nose as he inhaled hungrily._

_He could cry, if he had that ability._

_She was like fresh fallen snow, sunrise on silk, the breath of wind on a moonlit pond. He dragged the feather over his cheek, reveling in the softness of her against his skin before the feather crumbled away, unable to hold up on its own against his darkness._

_“Rey.” He breathed her name again, this time in determination and smoke huffed from his nose. “Until next time, Angel.”_

* * *

* * *

_The next time that he saw her, it was on Earth. He was following orders, working in disguise and pressed inside the limits of a human form. He hated the way it felt; stifling and uncomfortable. His wings, his tail, his talons, all felt inside out and he felt exposed without his ability to compress into the shadows. Humans didn’t deserve the free will they were given, able to choose their own nature; good or evil, light or dark on whim alone._

_Not like him; born to be cursed into this existence._

_Ben sighed, staring up at the ugly buildings man had decided to make, blocky squares of industry that cut into the view of the sky. It was his duty to lure a targeted youth into making an unfortunate choice, one that would set him on a path of self destruction. He would eventually harm thousands, Ben was told, if he only were to choose the darker path. Ben shoved a hand through his shoulder length hair, absentmindedly missing his horns. He blew out the rest of his cigarette, a particularly alluring human habit, and snuffed it out on the ground; his target would be arriving soon._

_There was a shudder in the realm, undetectable by the humans, but definitively announcing the arrival of another otherworldly being. He could sense her immediately, her light was also stuffed and hidden away under a human skin. Ben whirled, nostrils flaring as he scanned the busy park for her, growling under his breath at the throngs of human bodies cluttering his view. He spotted his target first, a teenager who was sitting on a park bench, a cell phone perched in his hands._

_Ben headed over to the boy, eyes still searching for his Angel and he finally spotted her, still beautiful despite her human appearance. She was also headed to the same target. Ben smirked, the human must really be important if it had come to this, a battle of light and dark over one soul. He twisted his head, cracking his neck and time came to slow stop around them. The world froze at his will, pausing humanity midstride and he stepped around a frozen child, her jump rope an unmoving swirl in the air. Rey had paused in her approach, brow furrowed in confusion._

_“It’s just us now.” He called out and she spun to look at him, her surprise still etched on her face._

_“Ben.” She gasped. Light leaked from her fingertips for a moment before she snuffed it._

_“Rey.” He gleamed. “Here to save the human?”_

_“_ Humans _.” She gritted. “You have no idea what that boy is capable of.” She walked closer to him and Ben studied her, his want of her pushing through his objective._

_“I’ve been told.” Ben’s human form still towered over her, yet it made him feel small. He was used to being much larger than this._

_“Then you must understand why I am here. To save him. To save all of them.”  Rey waved her hand at the frozen humans. She was the one that sounded desperate now._

_“I’m just following orders.” Ben shrugged. He drummed his fingers together, missing the comforting click of his talons._

_“You really don’t care about any of them?” Rey asked. Her voice broke and it cracked through the steel of his heart._

_“I care about_ you _.” He answered truthfully._

_“You shouldn’t.” Rey fought._

_He shrugged again. “Apparently it’s the one choice I can freely make on my own.”_

_“Ben,” She pleaded with him now. “Don’t be like this.”_

_Ben snorted and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the teenager. “You want the kid?”_

_“Please.” Rey seemed to tremble and Ben gathered up his courage. He would have her, any part of her he could, in any way she would allow. Even if he did have to cheat a little._

_“A trade then?” He suggested with a coyish smile._

_“I don’t do deals with demons.” Rey hissed._

_“Then we will war for his soul the old fashion way.” The ancient battle between Angels and Demons, wars to the death over human souls._

_He couldn’t fathom harming a single hair or feather on her body, which meant she would have to claim his life instead. Ben realized that they must have intentionally been sent against each other for this very reason; an Angel and a Demon would never be allowed to love. He swallowed hard, coming to his final conclusion. With a flourished bow, he tossed his Demon’s dagger aside, the blade rattling on the concrete. Rey hesitated, realizing Ben’s intentions._

_“Ben. Don’t, please.” Light was leaking from around her eyes now, her emotions causing her celestial form to break through. “Don’t go this way.” She pleaded._

_“I have no choice.” Ben said solemnly. “You know that.” He dropped to knees in front of her, coming nearly chest height to her short stature. He tilted his head back, exposing the pale column of his neck; an easy target for her angelic blade. “Do it, Rey.”_

_“Ben.” Rey argued. “If you’re going to make us do this, then get up and fight. Fight me!”_

_“I’m not able to hurt you. I can never hurt you, Rey.” Ben murmured. “I love you.”_

_It was then that he realized it wasn’t light that was leaking behind her human eyes, but tears._

_“You can’t love me.” She gasped, her tears spilling over. “You’re a Demon.”_

_“Then end this.” Ben pleaded, looking up at her through his unruly mop of black hair. “End my suffering. I want to be free of this pain.”_

_Rey gave a cry of frustration as she suddenly wielded her blade, the tip of it aimed at Ben’s throat. He leaned forward, forcing the blade to touch his skin and a bead of his demon blood, thick and black, oozed from where it nicked his flesh. She moved to swing back and Ben closed his eyes, only to hear a sob and the clattering of her sword on the ground._

_“I can’t.” She yelled. “I can’t hurt you.” Her hands went to pull through her own hair in frustration as she whirled away from him._

_“Why?” Ben pressed, hungry for her answer. His blood rolled under his skin in anticipation. The only words he had ever longed to hear were a moment away; they were just within his grasp. “Tell me, Rey.”_

_Rey turned looked at him, her eyes heavy. “Tell me your terms.”_

_“Rey.” He rasped.._

_“The terms for your trade, Demon.” She ordered, unwilling to answer his question._

_Ben sighed, hanging his head for a moment before looking up at her. “My trade. I will abandon my claim on the human and leave you to guide his fate how you wish. I will face my punishment for failing my orders.”_

_“And in return?” Rey pressed._

_“A kiss.” Ben whispered._

_“Ben.” Rey looked ready to argue._

_“Those are my terms. Accept them or finish me.”_

_Rey stared at him for a moment, her face furrowed in a fierce expression. Ben wondered if she had decided to slay him after all. What a sweet death it would be, to die by her hand. He closed his eyes, wishing time was not still frozen so he could feel the wind on his face, one last time._

_“Ben.” He felt her breath against his face and he opened his eyes slowly to see her standing before him, chewing her bottom lip again. He ached to reach out and touch her with his own hands, to feel her skin against his without the false wall of human between them. He held his breath as she leaned forward, hesitating just slightly before he felt the press of her lips against his._

_It was as if he had felt warmth for the first time._

_It radiated through him, a nearly painful rush of pleasure that flushed from where her mouth had met his. Her light flooded through him in waves and he felt his human disguise melt away as he transformed, his form growing in size and he soon surpassed her in height, still on his knees. His wings seemed to explode out the back of him, anxious to be free and she gasped, breaking the kiss._

_Ben growled, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her against him, refusing to let her go. Her feet dangled high over the ground as he stood, still holding her against him, his tail whipping through the air in blissful wag. She was like fire and ice all at once, a dizzying wash of sensation as he tasted her with his own wicked tongue. Her form responded in kind, bursting through her human disguise in beams of light. Rey’s wings, white and glorious compared to his shadowed leathery ones, erupted from her own back and for the first time he held her in her true form._

_She was his. A burning radiance against him that made him want to both cower and bask in her glory. He moved his lips over hers again and she groaned, a sweet serenade to his soul. She tasted of forbidden fruit, of heaven; of everything he had been denied. Ben clutched her against him, careful of his claws and he slipped his tongue between her lips to sample her again. Her hands grabbed at his hair as she pulled him closer to her and he hissed gently at her fervor. She was just as anxious, just as much in want for more as he was._

_“Run away with me.” He growled into her mouth, his echoed voice pitched higher in desperation. “Let me be yours forever.” She answered in a whimper as she pulled away, dragging his bottom lip out slightly with her teeth. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him._

_“We can’t, Ben. You know this.” She denied him again and he felt whatever semblance of a heart a demon could have, shatter like glass. Rey slid freely from his arms and he curled his talons, hooking through the air where she had once been against him. There was a strange prickle of heat behind his eyes and he rumbled, his shadows scurrying across the earth in his anguish._

_“I don’t know anything.” His wings and tail drooped as he stood before her, defeated in every way. “I’m not supposed to love you, but I do. I’m not supposed to let you live, but I would die in your stead. I’m not supposed to have a heart, but it’s breaking.” He paused, bringing a single talon to his eye and retrieving the moisture that had pooled there before holding it out to her. She stared at it, a wondrous expression poised on her face. “I’m not supposed to cry, but I am. So how am I to know what to believe in?”He finished._

_“Ben.”She sounded broken and she suddenly reached for him but he turned away, blocking her hand with a dart of his wing._

_“Go. Save your precious humans.” He mourned. “I have a punishment to face.”_

_He gave her one last look through the black tendrils of his hair before he vanished from the plane, leaving in a haze of smoke and shadow._

* * *

_Ben knew pain; it was familiar and as it coursed through him he sought comfort in its normality. He could know nothing of love, but pain? Pain was an old friend. He was currently in Hell, quite literally, in the area of the sub dungeons where the failures were kept. He would probably be stuck here for a few centuries; his Master was quite angry over the loss of the young human to the Angels._

_The whip cut into his skin again, raking through flesh and wing, crossing in patterns over his back. The onslaught was timed perfectly to keep his body from stitching itself back together as it normally would. He grunted as it sliced through him again, hitting bone and he shuddered at the curling embrace of pain that met him lash for lash. He growled and spit a mouth of dark blood onto the stone floor while he waited for more._

_He didn’t regret it for a second. Ben closed his eyes, retreating to the memory of her kiss, her warmth, the taste of sun and life on her lips. He remembered the way she had clutched at him, as if she actually wanted his darkness the way he wanted her light. The memory was bliss and he buried his mind in the haze of her touch as the whip came down again._

_It was worth it. He would do it all the same way again._

_He remembered the feeling of her radiance as he had held her carefully in his clawed hands, tasting heaven itself on her tongue. Ben gasped for a moment at the tangibility of his memory; he could almost sense her, bright and glorious and flushing through the eternal darkness of Hell._

_His world grew suddenly brighter, and he opened his eyes with a squint, disbelieving his own vision. She burst into his senses like the sun itself and he felt the curious and unfamiliar sensation, the hot prickle of tears come forth behind his eyes again. She had come for him. An Angel- his Angel, was storming through the gates of Hell, just for his own wretched soul. Her light sent the demons, the vermin, and the haunted souls that lived here scattering, unable to bear the light of heaven itself._

_“Ben!” His name was a song from her lips and it rang out through the walls, resonating, searching for him. He choked as he tried to call out, the pain at his back kept him from answering loud enough for her to hear. She didn’t need to hear him, she could sense him, feel him in the realm the way he felt her; he knew it now._

_Her light flooded through the dungeons and he leaned towards it, seeking its perfect warmth, its pleasant burn. His punisher backed away from the encroaching glow that pushed through the dungeons, the whip falling heavy, metal on stone, to the floor. Ben crawled to where his fingers could reach the growing illumination, his claws scratching into the floor as he pushed himself closer to her. She burst into the room suddenly, fierce determination on her face as she wielded her long, heavenly blade, ready to take down whoever would stand in her way. Her expression crumbled the moment she saw him and she fell to the floor, her wings curling around the two of them protectively._

_“Ben!” She cried. “My Ben. What have they done to you?”_

_He was drunk on her words. My Ben. He knew it; he knew he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him._

_“R-Rey.” He choked, spitting another mouth of blood on the floor._

_“I’m sorry I took so long. You don’t belong here, Ben.” She said, tears running freely down her face. “I’ve come to free you.”_

_She gathered him, somehow. He was so much bigger than her but she held him, cradled him in her light and he became faintly aware that they were moving. The creatures of the underworld hissed as they passed and he couldn’t help the slight smug satisfaction that came over him as he flew over them. She navigated them safely out of the bowels of Hell, breaking through the Infernal Realm with strong pushes of her massive wings. He could feel the wind at his back, stinging the still fresh wounds and he groaned._

_“I’ve got you.” Her voice was soothing, a wash of pleasure over his senses. “Almost there, Ben.”_

_They landed, somewhere on the Earthly plane between their two Realms and Rey settled them on the ground. The grass was soft under his hands as she released him and he sprawled on his stomach, his broken wings wrapped around himself in protection. He gasped, spitting out blood again as he struggled on the ground, trying to rise up. He stilled suddenly as he felt her hands thread through his hair._

_“Shh.” She soothed and he shuddered at her touch. “I’m going to heal you. Hold still.”_

_“Can… h-heal m’self.” He grumbled._

_“That would take too long, you stubborn oaf.”She said, but there was only kindness in her words. Her hands were full of cleansing, healing light and she ran it over his skin, stitching it back together in clean lines. He keened in pleasure, her light and her warmth roving over him as she healed his back, his wings, his tail, everywhere he had been torn open. She finished and sat back on her heels beside him, her own wings folded carefully behind her. He slowly pulled himself up, stretching and testing the newly formed muscles and skin._

_“Where are we? He asked, looking around from beneath his shaggy midnight hair. The moon was high above them, dominating the night sky and he could see its craters and shadows, an equal blend of light and dark in the sky. They were surrounded by trees, branches hanging heavy with long wispy greens. The grass beneath them was long, nearly silky beneath his fingers and he reached out to touch her, to take her small hand in his large blackened clawed ones._

_“Earth, but far from any mankind. I come here to think sometimes.” She answered, running a finger down his palm, his finger, his talon, the sharp end dangerous against her fingertip. He shuddered._

_“Do you think about me?” Ben asked, his unearthly echo sounding almost hopeful._

_“Too much.” She whispered. “You’re all I think about now, Ben.” She looked at him then, eyes wavering with unspoken admittance._

_“Rey.” He groaned, moving to hold her against him again. She allowed it, curling into his broad chest and running her palm over his skin. “Why did you save me?” He asked, his voice nearly choking. “I would have endured.”_

_“I know you would have.” Her answer was a tickle against his skin. She nuzzled slightly into his neck, breathing him in and he rumbled beneath her. His shadows seem to swirl slowly around them, a protective bubble from the Earthly realm. “It’s because of your sacrifice that I knew you didn’t belong down there.”She finished._

_“I don’t know where I belong.” Ben admitted, running a careful hand down her back._

_“With me.” Rey answered simply, pressing her lips lightly into his neck; it was nearly undetectable._

_He responded with a near purr and he tilted his head, looking down to capture her mouth. She gave him her kiss eagerly, moving to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He hoisted her up against him, already feeling the stirrings of his own cock as she gasped hungrily into his mouth. She was it for him; the beginning and ending of his existence was with her. She was so small in his arms and she pulled herself against him, her light shimmering in pulses like the beat of a heart._

_Ben growled lowly, rolling them onto the ground. She landed on her back beneath him, her wings and hair splayed out on the grass with an ethereal glow from the moonlight. She reached for him and he could not, would not deny her. Ben hovered over her angelic form, his own demon body massive in comparison as he moved to reclaim her mouth. Her kisses were needy, insistent, flashes of light and warmth over his skin and Ben whimpered as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, impatient to taste his darkness._

_“Be mine, Rey.” He begged, dragging his wide lips over her golden skin. He kissed the spot at the cradle of her neck before sucking on her skin. She tasted of summer rain and his fangs ached as he salivated, wanting desperately to mark her as his forever. He moved from temptation, kissing her shoulder, her ear, her temple as he hovered over her. His claws gouged lines through the earth as his body responded to her whimpers and groans. He skimmed over her, brushing his hard length against the soft center of her body, testing her willingness to continue._

_“Yes, Ben.”She whispered. “I am yours.”_

_Ben couldn’t keep himself from her any longer and he reached a claw to hook through her robes, the layers of silky, heaven made cloth laid to waste as he tore through them with a single tug. They fell away, useless, fading to the wind like a rush of white dandelion. Ben’s tail swayed behind him hungrily and his wings twitched as he gazed upon his beloved, her bare skin glowing, shimmering in the starlight as she lay nestled in feathers and grass. She blushed at his scrutiny, tucking her knees together to cover herself._

_“No.” He growled. “You are exquisite.” He dragged himself down her body, leaving the shadow of kisses over her skin as he brought himself down to the soft patch of hair between her legs. “Please, Rey.” He begged.  “This is as close as I can get to Heaven.”_

_“Ben.” She whimpered as she let him part her knees and he lowered his head to worship her. The gasp that sang from her throat as he ran his tongue over her, parting her, was music to his ears. He lapped again at her, tasting her divinity, a sweetness that was unfamiliar on his tongue; he was already an addict, desperate for more. He feasted on her hungrily, nearly snarling into her flesh as he drove her wild with his tongue and teeth._

_She cried out, her hands scrambling into his hair before she found purchase, gripping his horns. She held him steady against her as she grinded into his face, seeking her pleasure. He was happy to oblige, aiding her by suckling at her swollen bud, licking it rhythmically with the rough flat of his tongue. His pants grew tight as he swelled against the leather barrier, his body reacting to the sounds of her as she panted and mewled._

_She came apart, crying out and shuddering in sparks of light that flickered and burst as she crested, holding onto his horns as if they were the only thing keeping her in this realm. Ben purred against her, not letting a single drop of her pleasure escape from his mouth._

_She pulled him, hauling him up with a hard tug on his horns. She met his mouth, squeaking in surprise at the taste of herself on his tongue. He grunted, rutting desperately against her hip as he tallied his lips with hers, Angel verses Demon. Rey broke the kiss as she pressed her hips up into him, clawing at his skin in an attempt to bring him closer._

_“You’re overdressed, Ben.” She said gently and he swallowed hard before moving, pulling back to release the buckle on his heavy leather pants. They too, slowly faded away like smoke to the breeze and she shivered slightly as she took him all in, every thick muscular inch, right down to the heady purple head of his cock. He felt himself drip with need and he twitched, desperate to sink himself into her warmth, her light._

_“Are you sure, my Angel?” He choked. His wings curled in anticipation and he bent on his knees before her._

_“Yes. I need you… now. I’ve already waited for centuries.” Rey begged. She nudged his hips with her knees trying to pull him closer._

_“For centuries?” Ben teased, leaning over her to kiss her collar. He roved his lips over her body, sucking it between his teeth and committing her dewy skin to memory. “You’ve openly denied me for so long, Rey.” He brought the peak of her breast between his lips, drawing her needily into his mouth._

_“I’m sorry.” She gasped, arching against him before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down. His cock slid against her shimmering skin, smearing his precum in thick streaks. He groaned, unable to stop his hips from jutting against her. “I won’t ever deny you again.” She breathed. She reached down to stroke him, coating him in his own fluid and marveling at the feeling of him, huge and heavy in her hand._

_His otherworldly appearance continued to that extension of himself as well, with thick ridges of surprisingly sensitive skin that lined up his shaft. The head of him bloomed to a pronounced curved tip while the base of him swelled significantly wider than the rest. He was built to penetrate and fill, to take his satisfaction, to breed, and he threw his head back letting out a low echoed moan as she pleasured him with her hand. He wished he could prepare her for his entry but he wouldn’t risk her injury on his claws; he would gnaw them to bits for next time._

_“Enough.” He growled as she slicked her fingers over the tip of him once more, gathering the clear sticky fluid that dewed at the tip. She brought it to her lips and his nostrils flared, smoky wisps escaping as he watched her. Hellfire itself gleamed in his eyes as she stared back at him, purposefully, wantonly, as she sucked her fingers clean. Ben groaned, his cock nearly aching with need and he dribbled onto her skin._

_He grabbed her hip, claws biting into her skin as he pulled her lower, her hair and wings dragging through the grass as he positioned her beneath him. She was already well relaxed from the pleasure he had offered with his tongue and he grasped himself, pushing the head of him through her folds. He dragged his head up and down as she begged beneath him, smearing more of his lubrication over her center before he started to push in._

_He was quite substantial and she was so small. Were they mere mortals, he would have been a lethal intrusion as he pushed again, spearing through her barrier. She cried out, her light glimmering at her eyes like tears as she arched, wings springing from the ground as her feathers trembled._

_“Easy, my Angel.” He soothed, his echoed voice deeper, raspy. He fought against his own instincts, to push further and plow through, to seek his pleasure. Instead he waited; he was twitching heavily inside her, but his hips were still. He waited until her light ceased shuddering and began to gleam again, he waited for her kisses to return to his lips, he waited for her wings to relax and her feathers to soften. Ben waited until she was ready, writhing on his cock before he pushed again, further in._

_“More.” She pleaded, moving her own hips to grind against him, pushing him deeper inside. Ben groaned, his hips stuttering as he tried to pull the reins on his control. Rey had always been the very definition of warmth and light to him, for as long as he could remember. Now he was buried in her, surrounded by the most exquisite gift of her warmth, basking in the very heart of her light, and he felt as if he were finally part of heaven itself. He pushed again, easing in gently; he was nearly there._

_Rey growled and her voice suddenly took on its own echoed tone, commanding and wraithlike, as if direct from the heavens. “Stop holding back!” She ordered. Ben was surprised, never having heard an Angel use such a pitch. “You have the powers of Hell inside you,” she whined, her voice returning to its normal melodic ring. She reached up, grabbing his horns and pulling him to meet her, nose to nose. “Now use them and_ fuck _me.”_

 _Ben rumbled, a slight threat in his growl and he snapped his tail, the whip sound echoing through the trees. “You wanna play with a Demon, little one?” He barked. His shadows built around them, thick and heavy tendrils that scooped her from the ground to wind around her shoulders. They held her in place as he snarled, exposing the glint of a fang before he snarled and clawed into her hip as he thrust deep, burying himself to the hilt. “I won’t hold back. You’re mine now.”_

_“Yesss.” She keened beneath him, her light shimmering in waves over her body. Ben pulled back, his cock already glistening, before he shoved himself deep within her again, his shadows keeping her from sliding up the grass with the power of his movements. “This is what I’ve always wanted. To be filled… with you... so big.” She groaned, her words broken with each thrust into her body._

_He kept a brutal pace, gasping into the air by her head as he filled her, again and again, her nimble body pulling against him with every withdrawal. She was made for taking him, her body ready and pliant as he rolled his hips into her. Rey’s light pulsed around her and he could see beginning of the sizzle of sparks as he continued his claim on her body._

_“Rey.” He growled, his claws searching for purchase in the earth as he quickened his pace, each thrust causing a light to brighten in her chest. “My Angel.” Ben rasped. Her wings twitched and flexed beneath the wispy dark swirls that had curled around her. She worked with him as they both chased the blissful path of physical ecstasy in each other’s bodies, gripping and pulling at his shoulders, his back. She howled, raking her own little claws harmlessly against his thick demon skin as she met him, thrust for thrust. The light in her chest grew brighter still._

_“Ben!” She cried out, as she began to glow as bright and steady as a star. “Come with me, Ben. My Ben.”She quivered beneath him, feathers rolling in ripples on her wings as her pleasure built. “I’m going to burst… come inside me… Ben.”_

_Ben choked on his own spit as his fangs ached and he nudged her head with his nose as he kept his rhythm into her body. She knew what he needed and tilted her head, granting him easy access to where her light, her immorality pulsed headily against her skin._

_“Rey. I love you. Be mine, until time ends.” He rumbled, his shadows caressing over her skin and she thrashed slightly from the onslaught of his touch, everywhere at once._

_“Yes.” She keened as she began to pull towards the peak of her pleasure like the drag of the sea from the sand, a gathering, towing of sensation that made her stiffen, curl and contort. “Yes… Ben, yes. I love you too.”_

_He felt his own pleasure drawing swiftly and he grunted, his hips pushing erratically until he lunged, slamming his claws inches deep into the earth. He brought his mouth to her neck, his fangs sinking sharply into her soft flesh as  she gave herself to him. His wings burst open behind him, unfurling to their full span as he thrust his cock in one final time, as deep as her body would take. They came as one, two unearthly cries under the moonlight sky, pleasure crashing through their bodies, in relentless waves._

_He pulsed steadily into her as he filled her body with hot ribbons of his spend; she pulsed into him as she filled his mouth with her lifeblood, glowing and saccharine. Her light exploded from her chest at the same time his wings folded the darkness around them and they imploded out of the realm, the Earthen ground giving a great shudder in their wake._

* * *

_They relearned to breathe first._

_It was just a shuddering gasp, a creaky inhale at first. Then it was slow and steady as their bodies gradually returned to them. The only sound in the room was the rush of their panting, chests inhaling and exhaling in tandem._

_They relearned to move next._

_Ben lapped instinctually at the place where he marked her as his forever, his tongue sealing the punctures in her skin before he opened his eyes, squinting at the jarring bright light._

_He realized they were still connected and he slowly pulled out of her, the evidence of his pleasure following behind him in a stream, spilling on the marble floor. She mewled, protesting the loss of him and he pulled her protectively against him. Rey was his now._

_She nuzzled into his skin, curling around him and her wings folded over, tucking behind her body. He ran a claw tip down her body, the lightest of touches and she shuddered against him._

_They relearned to speak last._

_“Rey.” Ben’s voice was raspy as he spoke. “My Angel, are you alright?”_

_“Yes. Better than alright.” She whispered back._

_He smiled, reaching up to tuck loose hair behind her ear with a hook of his talon. Ben leaned forward to press a kiss into her temple. “I don’t think it’s allowed for a Demon to be so happy.”_

_Rey smiled at him, radiant beams of light flickering over her face. She reached out to touch her hand to his face and he leaned into her palm, nuzzling her. “You’re no ordinary Demon.”_

_“She’s right you know.” A voice broke over their post coital reverie and they both snapped their heads in the direction of the intruder. They saw nothing, only a brilliant light at the top of marble stairs. The two of them were lying near the bottom, the floor stretching out in fathomless directions around them._

_Ben’s chest rumbled as he let out a low growl, his wings protectively wrapping around them._

_“I’m not going to hurt you or yours, Ben.” The voice said wearily._

_Rey slowly pulled herself from Ben’s grasp and stood, unabashed by her nudity, her wings trailing on the floor in a lazy, feathered train. She ascended the stairs, his fearless divine warrior and Ben watched his mate carefully as he knelt before them._

_“Peter.” Rey addressed the man as she disappeared into the light._

_“You’ve chosen him.” Peter said to Rey. “You know what you have risked.”_

_“I have, and he has chosen me. I love him.” Rey answered and Ben’s heart swelled within his chest._

_“Come here, Benjamin.” The voice called out and Ben slowly rose, his wings and tail curled around him defensively as he began to climb the stairs. He shielded his eyes from the light, unable to see through it. Rey’s hand appeared, cutting through the beams and he took it carefully, allowing her to pull him through the blazing light._

_“Any true evil could not stand where you are.” An older Angel with long brown hair and shimmering robes stood before him, addressing him with a slight smile. Ben looked over to Rey, who beamed at him and he squeezed her hand gently. “Ben.” The Angel called Peter continued. “The Demon with a God given name. Welcome to Heaven.”_

_Ben’s eyes widened in surprise and Rey laughed, the sound ringing like bells as she jumped into his arms. He pulled her close, unable to stop his own grin at the sight of her happiness. His heart was full of her warmth and light and he knew that despite what the old Angel had said, he had already found his Heaven._

_She just normally went by the name of Rey._

Ben was startled awake by a buzzing in his pocket, several texts coming in succession. He shook the lingering remnants of his wild dream away, amazed at himself. He glanced at the screen that we now rolling the credits, fighting the urge to laugh. Was every source of entertainment now just fuel for his perverted subconscious? He supposed there were worse things.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, pulling up the multiple notifications from Poe and glancing over them.

> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: I have bad news.**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: You there?**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: Hellllllllloooo**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: GD it Ben. Listen. Gwen was at the movies. She saw us and started chatting. Finn MAY have let it slip you’re in town. She just invited herself over for a visit.**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: Seriously if she gets there before us just stall her. I can’t believe she has the nerve to just go to your house after all these years. Cuntasaurus Rex that she is.**
> 
> **Call The PoePoe Hoe: BENNNNNN**

Ben felt his heart racing in his chest, rereading the messages over and over. Why the hell would she come here? He hadn’t seen her in what, ten years? He stood from the couch, pacing its length and running a hand through his hair. Gwen was the _last_ person he wanted to see. Especially not now. Maybe he could just leave, that would be the best idea. He could just hide in the guest house with Chewie, or even go into town and hit the mall. Either was a preferable option.

He made a break for the front door, grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall and pulling the door open. Of course she would be there, her hand raised as if about to knock. She was almost just as he remembered, tall and tan with blonde hair falling to her waist.

She smiled softly at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hey, Ben. Long time no see.”

He stood frozen for several seconds, not really knowing what to say. When he spoke, it came out much harsher than intended. “What are you doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I can’t drop by to see an old friend?”

“We aren’t friends.” He replied evenly.

“Ouch.” She said with a laugh. “That’s not very nice.”

“Neither is dumping your boyfriend when you find out he’s got a disease.” Ben asserted.

She looked sad then, her features pulling into a frown. “That’s not fair. I was just a kid too. I didn’t know how to handle it.”

“Imagine how I felt.” Ben said quietly, the old sting creeping in despite his complete lack of feelings for the woman who stood in front of him.

Gwen chewed her lip, pondering her next words. “Look, Ben, I really just wanted to apologize and catch up. I’m not saying we’ll ever be the best of friends, but I’ve felt horrible all these years for abandoning you when you needed me most. Can’t we just talk?”

He regarded her carefully, not sure what to do. He supposed in the end it couldn’t hurt to invite her in. He opened the door wider, jerking his head towards the inside to signal that she enter. She strode past him, moving through the house that was still all too familiar with her and plopping down on one of the plush couches in the main living room.

She patted the seat beside her, but Ben took the armchair across from her instead.

He cleared his throat, shifting nervously in his chair. “So talk.”

She looked away, frowning slightly as she gathered her thoughts. “I’ve never stopped thinking about how I left you.” She started. “I feel awful.”

“Funny, I haven’t really thought of you at all.” Ben answered coolly.

“Come on, Ben.” She sighed. “Don’t be spiteful. Sure you have. We grew up together. We were friends.”

“Sure, we were friends. Which means that not only did I lose my girlfriend, I lost one of my best friends. All because _you_ couldn’t handle _my_ illness.” He ground out.

She eyed him heavily. “It was a long time ago. Can’t we just start over? Let the past die?”

Ben scrubbed a hand down his face. “What do you _want_ from me, Gwen? Why now?”

“I just wanted to apologize, Ben. I just want you to forgive me.” She pleaded.

He gave her a long look, chewing his bottom lip. He nodded finally, his brow knitted as he spoke. “Fine. I forgive you.”

She smiled brightly, crossing the space and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m so glad. I’ve missed you.” 

He carefully peeled her off him, gently pushing her away. “Anyway... if that’s all you came to say..." 

“Oh...” She started dejectedly. “I thought maybe we could hang out? Get dinner or something?” 

Ah, there it was. Ben shook his head. “That’s not a good idea.”

She pouted. “Why not?”

Ben scratched at his neck awkwardly. “I’m kind of seeing someone.”

“Kind of?” She pressed.

“Well...” He trailed off, hating the awkwardness of this conversation. “It’s still new.”

“If it’s new surely she won’t complain about you hanging out with an old friend.” Gwen urged.

“Listen, Gwen. I need you to know, it may be new... but I love this girl. Completely. If this is part of some plan to bring us back together... it won’t happen. You need to understand that.” Ben said matter of factly.

For a moment Gwen looked sad, but she quickly masked it. “Hey, that’s not why I’m here! I just wanted to catch up. Don’t worry.”

He eyed her skeptically, not quite believing her. He was just about to open his mouth when he heard the front door slam.

“Ben! I swear to God, if she’s put _one_ hand on you I’ll-” Poe was cut off as he rounded the corner, finding Gwen still dangerously close to Ben who had just pushed himself out of her embrace.

Poe stomped across the room, throwing his hands up. “What the fuck, Ben?”

“Don’t you start with me, Poe.” Ben grumbled.

“Well, I walk in and you two are practically making out. What am I supposed to think?” Poe shouted.

“She hugged _me_.” Ben clarified. “I was just explaining to her that I’m in love with someone else.”

Poe clutched his heart dramatically, sighing in relief. “Thought I was going to have to cut someone.”

Gwen stood straighter, frowning at Poe. “I see you’re just as pleasant as ever.”

“See you still know your way around the fake tanner.” Poe snarked.

“You still perming your hair?” Gwen quipped back. “I feel like it’s 1997 again.”

Poe frowned deeply, looking murderous. He opened his mouth to surely destroy her but his husband chose that moment to curl a hand over his arm. “ _Mom amour,_ you promised we would go swimming.” 

Poe stood still for a moment, fuming. He nodded finally, giving Gwen one last look of reproach before storming off with his husband. Ben could hear Finn whispering calming words, defusing the situation. Ben glanced at Gwen awkwardly then, hitching a thumb in the other’s retreating direction.

“Well...” Ben started. “I think I’ll join them.”

“Mind if I stay? I’d love to meet this girl you love.” She asked sweetly. 

Ben considered. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

She stuck out her bottom lip. “Aw, come on. Surely she won’t be mad at you just for hanging out.”

Ben thought about it. Rey really  _didn’t_ seem like the jealous type. Still, he didn’t particularly _want_ to hang out with Gwen. Seeing her just brought up bad memories. He didn’t know how to tell her no though, the gentleman persona his mother had drilled into him not allowing him to be mean to a lady.

“I... I guess that would be okay.” Ben said unsurely.

Gwen clapped her hands. “Awesome! I have a suit in my car. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Ben watched her flounce passed him, frowning. He was quite certain this would not end well. He should have just asked her to leave. He was already regretting being polite. He sighed deeply, shaking his head as he made for his room to find his swim trunks. Hopefully Rey wouldn’t be _too_ angry.

* * *

Why in God’s name did she keep touching him? He didn’t know how many times he’d had to scramble away from Gwen’s wandering hands, darting around the pool’s edge like a flea on a dog’s ass. She’d assured him she wasn’t interested in him like that, and yet every chance she got she took to running her hands over his chest, or brushing them against his thigh, once he was fairly certain she’d grabbed his ass.

Here she was again, leaned over him at the pool’s edge, her arms draped across his chest as he tried to escape her grasp. This was getting ridiculous. He was just going to have to bite the bullet and ask her to leave.

“ _Ben?”_

Fuck. This couldn’t look good. He swallowed nervously, snapping his head in the direction of Rey’s voice and seeing her angered expression. He shoved Gwen instinctively, perhaps just a little too forcefully as she quickly plummeted into the pool. He barely noticed her descent, too focused on the harsh look on Rey’s face and a smaller, worse part of him drawn in by the snug, black bikini she wore. 

He ran a hand nervously through his hair, not quite sure how to explain what she’d just walked in to. Why, oh _why_ did he have to be polite?

“Rey.” He stuttered. “You’re home early.”

She gaped at him, her mouth parted and her eyes dark with fury. “Ah, I suppose I wasn’t meant to see this?”

He jumped from his seat at the edge, scrambling towards her. “No, _no_ , this isn’t what it looks like _at all.”_

Her nostrils flared slightly, her jaw working roughly. “I see. Tell me, Ben. What _am_ I looking at?”

Gwen chose _that_ moment to jump out of the pool, ringing her hair out on the concrete and smiling brightly at Rey. “Hey there, I’m Gwen. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Rey stared at her as if she’d grown a third head, her eyes going from her to Ben in rapid succession. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“She just showed up out of the blue. She said she wanted to apologize.” Ben offered.

“Apologize for _what,_ exactly?” Rey pressed.

“For being a right bitch, that’s what!” Poe shouted from across the way. Finn promptly clasped a hand over Poe’s mouth, rubbing his shoulder gently to calm him.

Gwen shot Poe a thunderous look, huffing before turning back to Rey. “You see, Ben and I were childhood sweethearts.”

Rey’s eyes widened, staring at Gwen incredulously. She turned to Ben then, cocking a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes. “So the minute I leave you just decide to strip down with your ex girlfriend?”

“No, Rey, that’s not-” Ben stammered before Gwen cut him off.

“Rey?” Gwen questioned, her nose scrunching. “Isn’t that a man’s name?”

Rey looked as if she could strangle the taller blonde, her fists clenching. “Gwen... isn’t that a whore’s name?”

“Fuck yeah it is!” Poe yelped from his seat, pushing Finn’s hand away.

Gwen frowned, her firmly fixed pageant smile faltering. “You’re pretty rude, aren’t you?”

“Well, when one comes home to some tart draped across her- well her-” Rey stammered, searching for the right word.

“Your _what?_ What exactly is Ben to you?” Gwen asked coolly.

“ _Mine_.” Rey ground out. “That’s what he is.”

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off Rey, this possessive side of her doing wicked things to him. Fuck, for a moment he almost wanted her to throw _him_ over her shoulder. He should not be turned on right now. He really shouldn’t be.

“Yet you can’t even put a word to it.” Gwen snarked.

“I can put _several_ words to you, though.” Rey hisse

Ben stepped between them, not liking where this was going. He turned to Gwen, frowning. “I think you should go.”

Gwen pouted, running her fingers down Ben’s bicep. “Oh come on, we were just starting to have fun.”

Rey lunged, pushing Ben out of the way and snatching a handful of Gwen’s hair. “Listen here, you touch him again and I will rip out these extensions and use them for a new leash for our dog. Do you understand me?”

Gwen snarled, reaching above her to claw at Rey’s grip. It was fruitless, as Rey released her a moment later. “Now, I think he asked you to leave.”

Gwen glanced between them furiously, her eyes wide and pleading for Ben to say something. Ben remained silent, too shocked to intervene. Realizing no one was coming to her aid, Gwen snarled, stamping her foot and storming back through the house in search of her clothes. Ben barely saw her go, eyes still glued to a fuming Rey. She was breathing heavily, anger rolling off her in waves. She noticed his shocked expression, sighing deeply before opening her mouth.

“Okay, so I know I got a little carried away, but-” She started.

Ben didn’t let her finish, wrapping his hands around her waist and wrenching her to him. His mouth slanted over hers, bringing her in for a bruising kiss. He had never seen anything hotter in his entire life than Rey getting jealous over _him._ His hands wandered over the fabric of her bikini bottoms, his fingers digging into the firm flesh of her ass and bringing her close. He knew she could feel him through his shorts, painfully turned on by what had just occurred.

For a moment she melted against him, mewling softly into his mouth as her tongue snaked inside. He growled low in his chest, pulling at her feverishly, needing to be closer. It was only the soft sounds of nervous coughing from the house’s entry that brought him back to reality.

His mother stood at the door, her eyebrows raised and her gaze knowing. “If I wasn’t so geared up for grandkids one of these days I _might_ have a hankerin’ to scold you right now.”

Rey broke away from him, her cheeks heating in a blushat having forgotten where they were.

“Tell me why that two dollar hussy just ran out of my door in a rush.” Leia asked evenly.

“Because _Ben_ is too damned polite.” Poe grumbled from is chair.

“Haven’t seen hide nor hair from that Gwen in years and now I find her sniffing around after all this time?” Leia groused.

“She said she wanted to apologize.” Ben said quietly.

“Apologize to what, your chest?” Rey fumed.

“No, of course not.” Ben consoled. “She just sort of... invited herself after.”

“Oh, and you just _couldn’t_ say no?” Rey grumbled.

“Rey, I-” Ben stammered.

Rey held up a hand, silencing him. “Save it. I need a minute.”

She stormed off then, Ben’s eyes following her helplessly as he scrambled for what he should do. He cast a pleading look to his mother, who merely shrugged.

“Don’t look at me.” Leia huffed. “I’m with her. Should have sent that girl packing, Ben.”

Ben chewed his lip nervously. “I know, I just... I didn’t know how. She said she wasn’t interested in me like that anymore.”

Leia shook her head. “Oh, Ben. You and your obliviousness of your own value is going to get you in a world of hurt one of these days. Now go get your girl. I want to keep that one, and I doubt I can do that if you muck it up.”

Ben scoffed. “Thanks, Momma.”

She pat his chest lovingly. “Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

Ben ran after Rey, only to find her sitting at the foot of her own bed, her hands gripped tightly on the wooden footboard and staring heatedly at the floor. He pushed open the door slowly, cautiously moving inside. “Rey?”

She glanced up at him, frowning slightly. “What is it?”

“Don’t be like this.” Ben pleaded.

“Like what, Ben? Jealous? Hurt?” She asked, wounded.

“All of it.” He urged, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her legs. He let his cheek fall against her thigh, sighing softly. “You have no reason to be jealous.”

“I mean, I come home from this perfect day to find this incredibly beautiful goddess of a woman draped all over you... then I find out you had a relationship with her! What am I supposed to think?” She asked softly.

He shook his head. “It was such a long time ago, Rey. It was nothing.”

“Okay, then tell me everything.” She urged.

He let out a deep breath, remembering. “I grew up with Gwen. We went to the same elementary, the same middle school. Around the time I turned thirteen... I started noticing her as more of a... girl than a friend. It wasn’t long after that I asked her out. We’d been dating for two years when I was diagnosed. Nothing serious obviously, we were so young. Nothing more than a few awkward kisses and holding hands.” He glanced at Rey then. “I never touched her. Not like that.”

Rey nodded, urging him to continue.

“Anyway... she stayed for six months after I was diagnosed, even went to treatments with me several times. She was so supportive... at first.” He swallowed hard, his hands stroking the back of her legs reverently as he continued. “Until eventually I guess it got to be too much for her. She started to pull away. Stopped answering my calls, my texts, even started to avoid me. Eventually she finally told me she couldn’t do it anymore. She tucked tail and ran. I really didn’t see her much after that, since I had already been put on homebound at that point.”

He felt Rey’s hands stroking his hair then, and he closed his eyes at the contact. “You didn’t have to let her strip down and fondle you.” She grumbled.

Ben couldn’t help but smile. “I have to say though... I don’t think I’ve ever had someone be jealous over me. It’s kind of... well actually it’s _very_ hot.”

She tugged at his hair, pulling his face up to look at her. “Oh is it?”

He nodded, his eyes darkening. “Very.” 

She pulled him upwards, her mouth finding his as he leaned over her on the bed. His hands found her hips, his thumb stroking the soft skin there as his mouth melded to hers. His free hand swept up her side, moving over her ribs to palm her breast through the fabric of her top. Her could feel her nipple pebble beneath his hand, and he groaned into her mouth knowing he affected her like this.

He shifted his hips, the weight of his want for her settling between her legs and causing her to whimper. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting lightly against her, rubbing at her core and wishing there were less layers between them. He rolled the taut bud of her nipple between his fingers, causing Rey to grip the bare skin of his arms, her nails digging into the hard flesh.

His lips moved from hers, skirting across her jaw and finding the soft skin of her throat to press heated kisses there. Rey moaned softly, her hand snaking between them to palm his length through his shorts. Ben shuddered, stilling for a moment as he struggled to catch his breath.

“ _Rey_.” He breathed. “I- I need you to know that I-”

**_Knock. Knock._ **

“Hey, Ben?” Poe called. “Leia wants us to run some errands for the shindig tomorrow. Stop making out and go get dressed.”

Ben wanted to scream. Not again. Who had he angered in his past life? What curse was upon him that prevented him from the one thing he wanted most?

“Fucking _hell.”_ He ground out, pushing himself upwards on his hands. He gazed down at her, her eyes still glazed with arousal and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to lock her door and ignore anyone who came looking.

She smiled up at him, pressing a hand to his cheek. “We’ll be home soon. Don’t worry.”

 _Home._ Hearing that word from her mouth did things to him he couldn’t even describe. He turned to press a kiss to her palm, begrudgingly stepping away from her. She turned to her side, propping her head on her fist and watching him heatedly as he attempted to adjust himself through his shorts.

“Although soon is not nearly soon enough.” She sighed.

He swallowed heavily, again wrestling with his want to ignore his mother and his friends. She laughed softly upon noticing his expression, practically reading his thoughts. “Go on, now. She’ll come looking for you.” 

He frowned, shaking his head. “I know.”

He moved for the door, casting one last look at her provocative form and committing it to memory. Soon, he told himself. Very soon. With that he walked out of the door, rushing to his room while he still had the strength to do so. He dressed quickly, bounding down the stairs in search of Poe and Finn. It turns out his mother had _several_ errands for them to run, and even expected them to run by the venue and help set a few things up. At this rate it would be midnight before he got back. He sighed in defeat as he climbed into the car with his friends, shooting Rey a text not to wait up. It was only minutes later that she replied, her response making him grin like a fool in the backseat.

> **Rey: Don’t worry. Like I said, we’ll be home soon. I promise to make it up to you then. ;)**

He stowed his phone away then, and while he wouldn’t answer Poe’s prodding about it, he wore that same smile that only Rey could bring about for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Gimme, gimme, gimme a _Ben _after midnight. Won't somebody help me, chase the shadows away?__  
>  (If you don’t like ABBA I don’t know how we can still be friends. Jk, but seriously.) XD


	28. Fly Me to the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *

 

Rey woke to a bright sunny room but a cold empty bed. Ben. She pulled out her phone to see if he had texted her when he came back home last night, but there were no notifications. A pang of disappoint that trickled through her, frostbite on her tender heart. There was still much to speak to Ben about, especially after that bitch had tried to reinsert herself into his life. Rey’s arms curled around her pillow as she grumbled into its soft linen. Ben was hers, she was his, right? They had never really outlined anything, other than the fact that they liked each other, so she supposed Ben had the right to entertain an old friend.

An old friend with a fake tan, fake tits, and bad hair.

She sighed, throwing back the fluffy blankets before she slid out of bed. There was no time for her to stay in bed and mope. It was a big day for the Solo family and she wanted to be nothing but supportive to all of them. They had all intertwined themselves into her heart and she found she loved them all before she even realized it.

Much like Ben himself.

She yawned, stretching her arms until her elbows popped and she hopped into a quick shower before heading downstairs.

There was nothing but a flurry of activity as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs; people she had never seen before running around, arms laden with boxes and vases full of flowers. Rey peeked into the living room, gasping slightly at the overwhelming amount of flower arrangements that covered the space. She found Momma Leia in the kitchen, her brow furrowed as she yelled into her cell phone.

“I know I gave ya’ll the right address. I don’t care what nincompoops you have runnin’ the trucks over there- I just had all of the flowers for _tonight_ show up at my house. Not the venue. There’s a right difference between billin’ and delivery addresses.”

Leia nodded as she spotted Rey, rolling her eyes at the phone as a gesture of her annoyance. “Get yourself some coffee, darlin’. We got quite the day ahead of us.”

Rey smiled and made a beeline for Leia’s special brew.

“Not you.” Leia grumbled into the phone. “You really think I would offer you anything after you screwed the pooch on the _morning_ of the event that I’ve been planning all year?” She paced back in forth in front of the kitchen bar, her glasses perched on the top of her head. Rey watched intently as she poured herself a steaming cup. “Now ya’ll find a way to fix this before I come down there and buy out your business just for the satisfaction of slapping your face with a pink slip.” She gave a hearty wink at Rey before storming off to the entry way, heels clacking furiously on her shiny floors.

Rey raised her eyebrows as she sipped her coffee, squeaking softly as a long pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her. She leaned back into him, and Ben gave a small hum as he bent to place a kiss into the curve of her neck.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He murmured, his lips trailing over her skin.

Rey turned in his arms, threading herself around his shoulders. “Morning.” She answered, pressing her lips against his for a quick kiss. He tugged at her lightly, intending on bringing her back in for another kiss, but she stalled and pulled away. Ben’s face crunched into a wrinkle of concern as he trailed his hands over waist.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah… It’s just me being silly.” Rey sighed,

“Nothing you have to say is silly to me.” He answered softly, his dark eyes peeking out at her from his morning bed hair.

Rey paused, running her hands over the front of his chest. She could feel him, firm and sculpted beneath her fingers and she felt the grip of possessiveness curl through her. Ben was hers. He needed to know that. “I was just thinking this morning bout Gwen and yesterday.”

“Rey, I told you that she means nothing.” Ben assured gently.

“I know.” Rey cleared her throat. “I know, I just feel like I need to tell you that you’re mine. I didn’t want to just assume in front of her without discussing it with you, but..." Rey trailed off, blushing, unable to actually push out the words. Ben watched her curiously as she yanked out a napkin and a pen from the counter, and she scrawled something furiously across it. She shoved in in his hands, her face hot and flustered; it felt like she was thirteen again.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Check Y or N." Ben read aloud before setting the napkin aside and reaching for her. His face curved into a lazy smile and he pulled at her hips, yanking her towards him. “Your boyfriend, huh?” His voice had a teasing edge and she nearly pulled away again. “Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? That I get to also call you my girlfriend?” He kissed her soundly then and she sighed happily against him.

"You gotta check it." She murmured against his lips, echoing his words from weeks before. Ben refused to let her go and stuck his arm out, snatching the pen and striking a solid line through the 'Y'. He tossed the pen away with a clatter and pulled her face towards him again, slipping his tongue between her lips.

“Save it for the honeymoon, lovebirds.” Leia chided lovingly from the doorway as she strode into the room. They broke apart, matching guilty expressions on their faces. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that Ben didn’t screw things up entirely yesterday, but I have enough flowers in my living to recreate Eden itself and I need them all moved faster than a rabbit from a gunshot.”

“Yes, Momma.” Ben sighed. Leia shot them both a stern look before she went back to yelling into her phone.

Rey hid her face in Ben’s t-shirt for a moment before giggling. “Please don’t ever let me get on your mother’s bad side.”

“I don’t think you could if you tried.” Ben chuckled, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I’m sure she’s half tempted to write you over my spot in the will.”

Rey blushed before stepping away, giving him a pinch to the chest. “Come on, boyfriend. Let’s go move some flowers.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the last of the flowers had been carefully packed away into the back of large, white vans, their tiny group sighed in relief. They had thought to take a moment to rest then, but Leia has other plans.

“Oh, y’all done? Good. I need the boys to head on to the venue and help them unload. I’ve sent your tuxes ahead of y’all, they’ll be in the conference room. So take anything y’all might need with you when you go.” She demanded.

Ben and Poe groaned collectively, Finn keeping quiet, having already learned that his pseudo mother in law was not one to argue with.

“What about me?” Rey asked.

Leia grinned. “Honey, we have to get you all fixed up for the shindig. That takes time. The boys can handle it, they ain’t gonna do anything more than run a comb through their hair anyway. If that even. This is Ben we’re talking about.”

Ben huffed dramatically. “Um, what?”

Leia cocked an eyebrow. “I didn’t stutter, boy. If I did then you heard me twice. Now go on.”

Ben grumbled as Poe snickered amusedly, following his husband into the house to gather up whatever they might need to get ready later. Ben shuffled over to Rey, frowning. “She said I won’t see you till tonight.” He pouted. “I thought she was pulling my leg.”

Rey chuckled softly. “It’s not that far away, you big baby.”

He grinned wolfishly, pulling her against him. “I’ll show _you_ big baby.”

He leaned to press his lips to hers, her arms threading around his neck as she sighed softly into his mouth.

“Damnit you two!” Leia shouted from the door, effectively breaking them apart. “Y’all are cuter than a baby deer at Christmas time but we’ve got stuff to do. Wrap it up!”

She stormed off, leaving a grinning Rey and a groaning Ben. He frowned down at her, shaking his head. “See you tonight?”

Rey pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

 “Hold still, girl.” The beautician groused, tugging at her waves.

Rey winced, not used to this level of torture in regards to her hair. She tried to sit as still as possible, fighting the urge to duck out of the woman’s grasp each time she pulled a section of hair too tightly with a curling iron.

“I know it’s awful,” Leia offered sympathetically. “But it’ll be so worth it when it’s done.”

Leia was putting the finishing touches on her lipstick, leaned into the vanity mirror as she applied it with expert skill. Rey watched, fascinated. When she caught Rey looking, she pressed her lips together to set the color, turning back to Rey. “What do you think?”

“You look stunning.” Rey answered truthfully.

Leia waved her off, blushing slightly. “You’re too sweet. What color should we go with for you?”

Rey’s eyes fell to the assortment of different shades one of the women had brought with her, assessing. The makeup artist had done her up into a smokey haze of shadows that made her hazel eyes shine brighter than she’d ever seen them. Looking down at the various lipsticks, Rey found she had no idea what would pair nicely.

“I’m not sure,” Rey said hesitantly. “I don’t know much about makeup.”

Leia frowned. “Really? I mean, not that you need it with a face like that, but you never played around with it?”

Rey shrugged. “Most girls learn this stuff from their mom...” She said quietly. “I didn’t have one to teach me anything.”

Leia pressed a hand to her cheek, her eyes sad. “Oh honey,” She offered, moving to take Rey’s hand instead. “Well, you damn sure got one now.”

Rey smiled, feeling her eyes welling up as Leia patted her hand. “Don’t get all weepy on my. If you cry, I’ll cry, and then these here girls will have to start all over and they’ll be nagging us till judgement day.”

Rey nodded, laughing as Leia picked a soft, muted pink that went well with Rey’s skin tone, or so she said. She instructed Rey to open her mouth, proceeding to apply the shade with deft precision. Rey copied the motion Leia had made earlier, pressing her lips together repeatedly to set the color.

“There,” Leia gushed. “You’re as pretty as a picture. Ben’s going to eat his shoe when he sees you.”

Rey blushed, admittedly hoping for just such a reaction. She wanted to dazzle him the way he always seemed to dazzle her, even when he wasn’t trying to. The stylist finished with Rey’s hair almost an hour later, finally taking her natural waves into neat ringlets that curled around her face. Leia sighed happily as she took her in, nodding in approval.

“Lovely.” She said happily. “Just lovely.”

Rey smiled up at her, turning to take in her appearance in the vanity behind her. Her mouth parted in shock at her reflection, barely recognizing the woman who stared back at her. She had had always been a pretty girl, she knew that, but this was the first time in her life she’d looked at her reflection and felt _beautiful._ All she could think was there was only one person she wanted to see her this way, and in that moment she found herself impatient to get to him.

“One more thing.” Leia encouraged, breaking through her reverie. She held out a sleek, wooden box, undoing the clasp to reveal a sparkling tiara resting inside. “What do you think of this? It was my mother’s.” 

Rey eyed the priceless heirloom incredulously, unable to believe that Leia would offer her it to wear. Her fingers went to the delicate pendant at her neck, already laden down with more heirlooms than she were comfortable with. She shook her head softly. “I couldn’t. I think the necklace is more than enough.”

Leia nodded in understanding, closing the box back and setting it on the vanity. “Next time.” She said with a knowing smile. She clapped her hands together then, pulling Rey to her feet. “I reckon you’re ready then, save for your dress. Let’s finished getting you gussied up so we can get outta here. What do you say?”

Rey nodded fervently, grinning wide at the thought of seeing Ben again. It had only been a few hours and she missed him terribly. She really did have it bad. She followed Leia into the closet, eager to be on their way. “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

There weren’t many cars yet outside of the venue, signaling that they were still early yet. The driver quickly exited his seat, coming around to the back of the car to pull Han’s chair out of the trunk. 

“Always waiting on me,” Han grumbled. “Sorry gals.”

“Hush your mouth.” Leia chided. “I’d wait for you till judgement day.”

He grinned back at her. “You just can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.”

Leia chuckled. “Oh Han, you have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them.”

She stepped out of the car then, moving aside so their driver could assist Han into his chair. Rey came out last, waiting beside them for instruction on where to go.

“I have to go check on some things,” Leia informed her. “Ben and the others should be inside, probably in the main ballroom. Will you be alright going in alone?”

Rey nodded, waving her off. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Han winked up at Rey. “Give my son a kiss for me, eh?”

Leia smacked him lightly on the shoulder, shaking her head. To Rey she said, “We’ll see you inside, dear.” With that the two of them made for the side entry, leaving Rey to wander through the front doors alone.

The whole place was beautifully decorated; she would expect nothing less from something that Leia had been working on. The place seemed to hum with a warm glow, as if lit by hundreds of candles. Fairy lights twinkled their way indoors and out while mood lighting in a soft purple accented the high raftered ceiling. The place was a mix of old world meets new as the classic brick style came together with shining marble floors and old rafters made from ancient trees that supported what had to be the largest crystal chandelier she had ever seen.

The blue dress she had chosen shimmered with the light, flowing like water as she walked through into the entry, her heels a soft click against the pristine floor. It hugged her frame perfectly and, showing off her tiny waist and soft curves. She caught a peek of her reflection in the window; for the first time in her life, she felt like a princess, truly loved and cared for. Her heart was damn near bursting with the waves of emotions that passed through her, giddy and excited. Perhaps tonight she could tell him… tell Ben she loved him.

She heard the soft notes of music wafting out of the wide double doors that were propped open, the lilting sounds of a piano playing reaching her ears. She peeked through the doors, smiling softly as she spotted familiar shoulders molded into a sleek, tailored suit. His head was bowed low over the keys, nodding softly to the music as he continued to play the sweet melody she didn’t recognize.

She approached quietly, for a moment just enjoying his talent and feeling her heart swell further with each new layer of Ben she discovered. Was there anything he couldn’t do? When the last few notes of his song rang out, his hands stilling above the keys, she slid onto the bench next to him. He startled for a moment, broken from his concentration and gaping at her openmouthed.

“Hey, handsome. Come here often?” She teased.

He continued to stare, his eyes roving over every inch of her and causing her to blush under his heated gaze. He swallowed heavily, finally able to speak.

“Rey,” He said thickly. “You look...” He trailed off, seeming to struggle to find the right word.

“Okay?” She offered in assistance, giving a light shrug of her shoulders.

He shook his head, a soft smile at his mouth. “ _Perfect.”_

Rey blushed, staring up at the man she loved. She had suspected he would clean up nice, but found herself floored by how bewilderingly gorgeous he was. He had opted for contacts, showing off his wide dark eyes and allowing her to catch the bits of gold that reflected in them. His hair had been combed straight, hanging long over his ears and curling against his shoulders. _He_ was perfect. Rey’s throat went dry as her lips parted. There would never be another man who was as dizzyingly attractive as Ben.

Her Ben.

The air was heavy and silent in the room as they stared at each other, the rest of the world forgotten. Rey felt her blood heat under her skin as Ben’s eyes flickered to her lips, dangerous flashes of hunger darkening his gaze. The space between them seemed to shrink as they and she could hear him breathe, slightly unsteady. There was the sound of someone laughing in the distance that broke the spell and the two of them blushed, pulling away slightly.

“Play me something.” Rey whispered. “Please.”

Ben gave her his crooked smile and his hands went back to the piano, his fingers splaying wide across the keys.

“What would you like?” He asked softly.

“Your favorite.” Rey smiled.

Ben seemed to think for a second before settling his fingers into position. He began to play and Rey felt her heart melt as he played, slow and haunting. The song sounded familiar and she smiled.

“You may recognize it.” He said quietly. “It’s quite popular, after all. It was one of the first songs that I learned to master, but it will always be one of my very favorites.”

“What makes it so special?” Rey asked, watching the strength in his fingers as he scaled up and down the keys.

The low notes echoed through the room for a few moments before he spoke again. “Close your eyes.” Ben murmured, his voice deeper than normal. She obeyed and let the sounds of Ben’s music surround her. “You can feel it, Rey. The yearning that gently carries from note to note. It yields to hesitation, as if wary but still wanting.”

Rey chewed her lip, as his voice and melody seemed to shiver right through her soul. 

“My father always said this song held the story of a man in love.” He continued. “A man filled with longing for his beloved and his desperate plea for her to return his desire.”

Rey felt the prickle of tears sting behind her eyes as he moved her with his words and his song.

“He always told me to play it as if I were that man, begging any of his cries to be answered. I never really got it.” Ben grew quiet for a moment as the music filled the room. “Until now.” He whispered, pedaling the last few low melodic chords to echo through the space.

There was nothing but the echo of his last note and their breathing as he finished and Rey opened her eyes, tears glimmering. He too, was clearly affected by the music and she reached out to take his hand.

“Ben.” She started, her words choking suddenly in her throat. “Ben, I-”

 _“_ You finally did right by Beethoven, son.” Han’s voice cut in as he wheeled over to them. “That was the best interpretation of the Sonata I’ve ever heard.” There were tears in Han’s eyes as he looked at the pair. “Bringing you home,” He said, looking at Rey, “Was the best gift he could have given me in my end days.”

The tears Rey had been holding back spilled over as she turned and placed her hand on Han’s knee. “Don’t talk like that- you never know what will happen.”

“You sound like Leia.” He chortled as he patted her hand. “Now where’s the bar? I came for the booze.” Han called out as he wheeled away. There were several people that had begun to show and the venue was starting to bustle with activity. Ben stood, giving his jacket a tug and letting Rey appreciate all six foot three of tailored perfection. He held out a broad hand and Rey placed her in his palm, his fingers curling around hers gently. He brought her knuckles to his lips, his breath warm on her skin as he gently placed a kiss there.

He led her to stand and pulled her into his arms for a moment, his thumb brushing away the tear that had spilled over.

“You look exquisite. Like a princess.” He murmured and Rey leaned into him, pressing the line of their bodies together as she arched her neck to look up at him.

“How convenient then for you, Prince Ben.” She whispered. Ben looked startled for a moment, then sheepish.

“Leia told you?” He groaned, his cheeks reddening.

“She did. You could have too, you know. The night you made me royal spaghetti.” She gave him a gently poke.

He chuckled. “Would you have even believed me?”

“Probably not.” Rey smiled. Ben’s fingers tightened around hers before he intertwined them.

“Ben!” A voice called out and they both turned to see Poe, looking devastatingly handsome in his tux approach the two of them. “Have you seen Finn? I’m dying to dance with him and show all these stuffy rich people a fabulous time.” He paused, looking at Rey giving her a slow up and down and a low whistle. “Damn, girl.”

“Poe.” Ben gave a warning growl.

“What?” Poe asked defensively. “Just because I don’t want to order her off the menu, doesn’t mean I can’t think she’s delicious.”

Rey gave a snort. “Thank you, Poe.”

He winked and fidgeted slightly. “I’m gonna try to find Finn. If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him.” They agreed and watched as Poe darted off in search of his husband.

“I’m going to find the ladies room.” Rey said softly, pulling from Ben’s embrace. He bent to kiss her cheek, his lips warm and soft.

“I’ll be by the food.” He chuckled and Rey took off down the hall, looking for the restroom. She found it tucked away near the side exit and hurried into a stall. The dress was fairly easy to maneuver under and she sighed in relief. She should have peed before they left the Solo house. She was anxious to get back to Ben, so she quickly finished up and went to the sink to wash her hands. It was then she noticed a familiar face staring at her in the mirror, smug and haughty. Her blond hair was pinned in waves down her back and she was wearing something black and tight; it almost looked painted on.

“Rey, is it?” Gwen asked, giggling falsely. “It really does sound like some old man’s name. You’re just missing a trucker hat and a beer belly.”

 _“_ I thought we ran you off yesterday.” Rey bit. “Back for more public humiliation, I see.” She washed and dried her hands quickly, glaring at the woman of Ben’s past.

“Where did you get that old rag?” Gwen gave a look of distaste at Rey’s shimmering blue dress. “Looks like the discount rack for rejected prom dresses.”

“It belonged to Ben’s grandmother actually.” Rey beamed, pulling the fabric around her as it shimmered. “I didn’t realize your taste in clothes was better than Italian Royalty. Where did you get your dress? The finger-painting aisle?”

Gwen looked at her puzzled. “Italian Royalty? Who fed you that line of bullshit? Poe?”

“Leia.” Rey answered, enjoying the look of shock on Gwen’s face. “They don’t like to talk about it much, but the boy who was once your friend, who needed your support, who could have given you the world- he’s a true to life Prince.”

Gwen’s brows furrowed and Rey took the opportunity to round on her, pointing her finger into her face.

“You blew your chance years ago, and now he’s mine.” Rey hissed. “My boyfriend. So keep your gaudy manicured hands away from him.”

Rey spun on her heel, leaving a gaping Gwen behind as she left the bathroom in a rush. She was effectively heated from the exchange, still half wanting to go back into the bathroom and snatch another handful of the tarts hair. She calmed when she spotted Ben by the buffet, picking a grape from a cluster and popping it into his mouth.

Pushing Gwen out of her mind, she crossed the space to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He smiled down at her, plucking another grape from his plate and offering it to her. She opened her mouth, allowing him to place it on her tongue and capturing the tip of his finger between her lips for a moment before setting him free. He swallowed heavily, his eyes darkening and an appreciative hum sounding in his chest.

The band was in full swing now, the young man at center stage crooning out the lyrics to Sam Cooke’s, “Bring It On Home To Me”. Ben sat his plate back to the surface of the table, tugging at Rey’s hand. “Dance with me?”

She nodded, grinning happily. He pulled her across the floor, bringing her hand to his shoulder as his went to the small of her back. He took her free hand in his own, beginning to sway softly to the music. She let her head rest against his chest, enjoying the moment and their closeness. She barely noticed when the song ended, bleeding into another.

Ben leaned then, his voice soft and low in her ear. “This is my mother’s favorite song.”

She perked up, taking note of the lyrics and recognizing them. “Really?”

He nodded. “She walked down the aisle to this song.”

Rey smiled softly. “That’s so sweet.”

She let her head fall against his chest once more as “Fly Me To The Moon” continued to play, the soft sounds of his humming reverberating in his chest as they danced. She closed her eyes when he began to sing quietly, his voice pleasant and strong and filling her up.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, in other words_

_I love you._

She glanced up when he’d finished, a soft smile on her face that matched his own. His hand went to her nape, pulling her close to press a kiss to her lips. He lingered there until well after the song ended, neither of them caring that they stood motionless on the dance floor. It was only when a loud cough sounded behind them that they were brought back to the present. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Poe asked warmly.

Ben frowned, obviously not wanting to let Rey go. Poe laughed at his friend, taking Rey’s hand and nodding behind him. “Don’t worry buddy, I’m making it an even trade.”

Finn stood behind Ben, giving a soft bow and extending his hand. “After you, _monsieur.”_

Benlaughed then, shaking his head in amusement and taking Finn’s hand. “Okay, but I’m leading.”

Finn shrugged, sending a wink towards his husband. “What a nice change for me.”

Poe shook his head, taking Rey’s waist and pulling her along the dance floor.

“Having fun?” He asked as they swayed.

She nodded happily. “I am.”

“Good.” Poe approved. He glanced over at Ben, laughing at something Finn had said and grinning. “You really like my Ben right? This isn’t some rebound?

Rey followed his gaze, catching Ben’s eye. He winked at her, causing her to bite back a grin. When she turned back to Poe, there was no waver in her voice. “I wish more than anything I’d have met him first.” She admitted. “I... I can’t imagine my life without him.”

Poe beamed, nodding in approval. “That’s what I thought. Still, I have to look out for the big dope.”

Rey shrugged. “I understand. He’s lucky he has you, Poe.”

Poe scoffed. “Don’t I fucking know it. He’d be lost without me.”

Rey giggled. “Protective  _and_ modest I see.”

He gave a shrug. “If you got it, flaunt it I say.” He gave a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows then, eyeing her dress. “Speaking of... how long you think it’ll take Ben to peel you out of this dress?”

Rey felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, grinning sheepishly. “Not long I hope.”

Poe whistled lowly. “About damn time.”

Rey furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

Poe shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.”

He glanced across the dance floor again, frowning suddenly. “That damned succubus just can’t leave well enough alone.”

Rey followed his gaze, seeing the harlot in question pressing intimately against a retreating Ben, seemingly trying to cut in. Rey fumed, spinning to march towards them but Poe threw an arm around her middle. “Easy there, killer. This is a big night for Leia. Don’t go knocking any teeth out.” 

Rey took a deep breath, knowing he was right. She slowed to a calmer pace, trying to cool her ire into a more manageable irritation as she crossed the space to Ben’s aid.

“Oh come on, Ben. One dance? For old time’s sake?” Gwen crooned, leaning forward provocatively to allow her breasts to brush across Ben’s chest. 

Anyone with eyes could see how uncomfortable Ben was, trying to retreat graciously without causing a scene. “No thanks, Gwen. I’m saving the rest of my dances for my girlfriend.”

Gwen snorted. “ _Girlfriend._ Yesterdayshedidn’t even know what to call you.”

Ben smiled then. “True. We have _you_ to thank for spurring that conversation.”

Gwen frowned, leaning once more into Ben and painting her features into a simper. “Come on, Ben. Please?”

“He said _no.”_ Rey cut in. “Or has the bullshit you’re spewing rendered you temporarily deaf?”

Gwen scowled down at her, crossing her arms. “Ever the classy lady, aren’t you? I feel so sorry for Ben. Having to settle with a _nobody_ like you. How unfortunate.”

“Watch it, Gwen.” Ben growled.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Ben. If you want to slum with the trash then I guess I can’t stop you. I hope you don’t catch anything from her.”

“Alright young lady, I think that’s quite enough.”

Gwen startled as Leia’s voice cut in, turning to see her standing behind with a disapproving look on her face. “This is a charity event, not some trash reality show. You want to act like that then you might as well take your song and dance on the road.”

Gwen gaped at her, obviously embarrassed. “Mrs. Solo, I-”

Leia held up a hand, cutting her off. “Save it, honey. I’m pretty fond of that girl there and I won’t take kindly to any nastiness spewed at her. I think you’d better just go on home.”

Gwen stood for a moment, a shocked expression painted on her face. She stamped her foot in frustration finally, marching past them towards the exit. Leia sighed as she watched her go, shaking her head. “Never liked that girl.”

Rey barked out a laugh, wrapping her arms around Leia and pulling her in for a hug. “You’re incredible.”

Leia pat her back, chuckling softly. “No one talks about my family like that.”

Rey leaned back, eyeing her heavily. “Family?”

Leia winked. “Here’s hoping, if my idiot son has any lick of sense he’ll have you dressed in his last name as soon as you’ll have him.”

“ _Momma.”_ Ben sputtered, only causing Leia to laugh harder. Rey blushed furiously, rendered speechless.

Leia waved them off then, changing the subject. “I’m about to have to give my speech, y’all want to make your way over?”

Ben nodded, grateful for the topic shift. “Yeah, knock ‘em dead.”

Leia grinned. “Honey, who do you think you’re talking too?”

She marched off then, leaving them behind. Ben turned to Rey, giving her an anxious look. “Are you okay?”

Rey nodded. “I’m fine. There will always be someone who can tell I’m not good enough for you.”

Ben frowned. “You’re more than good enough for me.”

“Maybe.” Rey shrugged, Gwen’s words still gnawing at her despite her best efforts to push them out of her mind.

Ben took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “Don’t let her ruin our night, okay?”

She gave another reassuring nod. “You’re right. Let’s head over. Leia’s about to start.”

Rey walked out into the presentation space, tucked comfortably into Ben’s side. Poe and Finn stood beside, Poe’s arm draped around Finn’s waist lovingly. Ben’s hand remained threaded through hers and they both watched with a smile as Leia stepped up in front of the crowd.

“Thank y’all so much for coming out with us tonight. I know that the free food and open bar is probably the main reason that you’re here, but it’s still good to see your faces. Even if it’s just once a year.”

There was a light chuckle that ran through the crowd. Rey leaned her head on Ben’s arm and he leaned to press a kiss there. She had never felt happier than she did in this moment and she couldn’t wait to get Ben alone tonight. She was going to give him everything, nothing was going to stop them.

“Y’all know the reason why I fill all your bellies with wine. This fundraiser is only possible with your contributions. Thank you, year after year, for helping us continue our passion of supporting higher education for those who are not as fortunate. My idiot brother isn’t here tonight- he decided that building hospitals in South America was more important that his own scholarship foundation.”

Another light chuckle sounded and Rey saw Ben roll his eyes. “But if he were here, he would tell you how proud he is of our scholarship recipients. One of them is attending Berkley, on his way to being a lawyer. We have another receiving a Doctorate from John’s Hopkins. We even have a Mechanical Engineer, powering her way through Harvard.” Leia’s eyes flicked almost guiltily over to Rey and she felt the tingling her skin as she suddenly realized just how much she owed the Solo family.

She pulled her hand out of Ben’s, trying to hold back the stinging betrayal of tears as she listened to the rest of Leia’s speech.

“So it is with tremendous gratitude that we ask you to enjoy your night here at The Vista, and any donation to our foundation is immeasurable. We have in fact, selected this next year’s lucky recipient. Meet Jyn Erso!”

Rey watched as the TV behind Leia showed a young girl with green eyes and light brown hair in a messy low bun, grinning prettily for the camera. Rey could tell her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes; she could practically sense the sadness the reflection of Jyn’s picture. She knew because that smile was once her smile, before she had met Ben.

“Jyn Erso has had to survive through many trials. Her mother was lost to gang violence the very night her father went missing. She persevered and put her schooling as a priority. She wishes to follow in her father’s footsteps and is applying to Cornell for architecture. Now, with the Skywalker Scholarship, her dreams can come true.”

_The Skywalker Scholarship._

Rey’s stomach churned, feeling as if it was full of rocks. She could remember finding out about the Skywalker Scholarship from a friend and anxiously stealing time away to go to the library, printing out page after page of the application. She remembered checking the mail for months, waiting to hear back and the feeling of overwhelming anticipation as she held the reply letter, still sealed in her hands. She owed everything she had to the Skywalkers, which she knew now was just a fancy name for the Solos. Rey felt like vomiting and she took a few steps back from where everyone was standing. Ben’s hand trailed after her and he looked down at her in concern.

“Everything alright?” He asked gently.

“Did you know?” Rey ordered, her voice nearly hissing under her breath. “Is that why I’m here? Does everyone in your family _pity_ me?”

People were starting to glance over and Rey flushed. She caught Leia’s eye, who looked worried, before she glared back at Ben. “Have I just been a joke to you all?” Her heart was cracking.

Everything that had been building inside her, structures of love and hope, family and belonging, it all came crashing, thundering down as it collapsed around her. She backed away from the crowd, finding it hard to breathe suddenly and needing air. She spun on her heel, making for the wide double doors near the back of the room. She practically ran through them, leaving the covered back patio down the stone path. She passed a wide fountain, continuing onwards through the tree covered land to a stone pavilion bathed in moonlight.

She fell onto a stone bench, leaning forward to let her head hang as she sucked in heavy breaths. Her head reeled with possibilities, each of them making her more depressed than the last. Ben was only moments behind her, chasing after her to find her seated and shaking.

“Rey,” He pleaded. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, at the face she’d come to love and wondered if any of it had been real. Had it all been out of pity?

“Is this why you helped me so much?” Rey accused. “Because you felt  _sorry_ for me?”

“Rey,  _no,_ of course not-.” Ben interjected before she started in again.

“I don’t want your  _pity,_ Ben.” She seethed. “Was I just something for you to take care of? Then it just so turned out that you  _happened_ to like me?” She continued to rant, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. She felt so small in that moment, wondering if the only reason they were together was because he had felt  _sorry_ for her.

“Rey, listen to me I had no idea-” He started again.

“Because I don’t need your pity Benjamin Solo. I don’t need any of it. So if that’s all this was then-” She all but shouted, her emotions getting the best of her. He didn’t let her finish, cutting in before she could say more.

“ _Rey.”_ He urged, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and stilling her from her tirade. “ _Listen_ to me. That’s not what this was. It was never about pity. Not for a single moment. I promise you, I had no idea that my mother had a hand in your scholarship. Almost everything I know about you I learned because you told me yourself.”

She felt her lip quiver, her normal strength crumbling as her eyes stung with unshed tears. “Then  _why,_ Ben?”

“Do you really not know?” He asked quietly, kneeling in front of her

She shook her head softly, eyes locked on his and pleading for an answer.

His lips turned up in the ghost of a smile, his hand moving to hold her chin softly as his thumb stroked her jaw lightly. “Rey... I don’t  _pity_ you. I fucking  _love_ you. _”_

Her mouth parted in shock, her eyes wide and shadowed with doubt. “You... you love me?”

A faint chuckle escaped him, giving a minuscule shake of his head as if he couldn’t believe she hadn’t already realized. “So much that it’s hard to breathe sometimes.”

“Ben...” She answered sadly, pulling her face from his grasp as her eyes cast downwards to the ground. “I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve  _you_. You’re so good, and wonderful and I’m... I’m  _nothing-”_

He let his palms rest against her face, halting her words and forcing her to meet his gaze.  _“_ Not to me.” He promised. “Never to me. You’re so much more than you give yourself credit for, Rey.”

She was silent for a few moments, pulling her lip between her teeth as her eyes searched his for any doubt and finding none. She let out a shaky breath, her voice impossibly quiet when she next spoke. “You really love me?”

“ _Rey,”_ Hesighed. “I thought I loved you when you knelt in the snow to help a stranger, freezing to death and not even caring. You’re all I thought about from that moment... that moment a whole _year_ ago. There was never room for anyone else.”

Her eyes widened as she realized just how long Ben had cared about her, but he continued onwards before she could interrupt. “What I feel  _now?_ Now that I was able to know you, to see just incredible you are? I don’t think there’s a word for what I feel for you, Rey. It’s too big. It’s too  _much._ You’re all I’ll ever want. You are it for me.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger against her lips, silencing her. His brow furrowed then, unsure in that moment. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. It really is. I don’t want to make you think I’m expecting anything. I just... I  _needed_ you to know how I feel. There’s no pressure for you to-”

She gripped his hand, pulling it away from her mouth to interrupt. “ _Ben.”_

He fell quiet, seeming nervous for her reaction. Her eyes were wet with tears now, but her mouth turned up in a wide smile that lit up her face. She stood, pulling him upwards with her and wrapping her arms around his middle to squeeze him tight. He relaxed at her touch, letting his arms drape around her shoulders to return her embrace.

“Of  _course_ I love you.” She said into his chest.

She could hear the pounding of his heart, and the way his chest rose and fell harshly as a gasp escaped him. He pushed her backwards, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Come again?”

“Ben,” She began, laughing softly. “How could I  _not_ love you? You’re everything that’s good about the world. You’re brilliant, thoughtful, kind... and it doesn’t hurt that you’re the most distractingly good looking man I’ve ever met. Even if you do hide it away sometimes.”

He gaped at her, stunned silent. It was several seconds before his face broke into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners as happiness lit up his expression. “You think I’m good looking?”

She barked out a laugh, smacking his arm lightly. “Is that all you heard?”

He pulled her close, a wide palm resting at the small of her back as the other cupped her jaw. She had to tilt her neck to look up at him, his mouth inches from hers. “Maybe it was.” He teased. “Maybe you should tell me the rest one more time.”

She smiled brightly, her heart bursting with joy unlike anything she’d ever known. “I  _love_ you _,_ Ben _.”_ She murmured against his lips. “So much that it’s hard to breathe sometimes.”

He grinned at hearing his echoed words, pulling her in to meld her lips with his. Rey had never felt peace like this. For as long as she lived, she knew she would need nothing else but this. Nothing else but  _him._ Kissing Ben in that moment, she  _knew;_ she wanted to be the last person he ever kissed. She wanted to be the one he woke up with, and the one he fell asleep next to. She wanted it all. Everything he could give her. All her life she’d wanted to belong somewhere, and she knew with him she’d found it.

She knew without a doubt... Ben was her  _home._

Rey felt the hot press of tears spill over from her eyes and she deepened the kiss, earning herself a low grunt from Ben. He held her tight against him, hands still curled around her lower back and jaw and she moved to grip him closer still, hands weaving through his thick black mane. She broke the kiss to breathe, a shuddering little sob and he pulled back to look at her before leaning forward and kissing her tears from her face.

“ _Rey_.” He murmured, his thumb rubbing a line over her jaw.

She rested her forehead against his, not quite ready to pull away from the comforting strength of his body. “Ben Solo, take me home… please.”

His lips found hers again, a soft and sweet reminder of his adoration. “Anything, Rey.” He whispered. “I’ll get a car.”

He led them through the maze of the fairy lights out to the back of the venue, his hand holding firmly onto hers, as if he was afraid she would slip away. He spotted Poe’s car and found the door unlocked.

“Poe usually keeps a spare in here.” Ben murmured, searching the glove box. He pulled out a car key with a triumphant smile and started the car. Rey climbed into the passenger side, biting her lip.

“You sure he won’t mind?” she asked, winding her fingers through his as he turned over the engine. 

“I’ll send him a text.” Ben answered, peeling out of the parking lot. The drive back to the Solo estate was about twenty minutes. Ben never let go of her hand the whole way. He left the car parked out front, tossing the key back in the glove box before he ran around the car to open the door for Rey. Her hand wound into his again; he was her lifeline and he guided the two of them into the house, the inside dim and sleepy, a reminder that it was just the two of them.

She paused inside the entry, reaching up to grab him by his tie and she yanked him hungrily to her lips. His chest rumbled in surprise, but then he was pulling her against him, flush with the firm planes of his body. His lips moved against hers, wide and plush as they breathed as one. She led him slowly though the house, pulling him up the stairs one by one, the house silent except for their panted breath between heated kisses.

“Rey.” He groaned, his lips swollen and red from her kisses, his hair mussed and disheveled. “Wait.”

She didn’t listen, pulling his lips to meet hers again. He grunted then clutched her close, pushing them the rest of the way up the stairs. She could feel him, hard against the curve of her stomach and she felt a flutter of excitement as he guided them into her room.

His mouth was gentle, searching as he broke from her lips to kiss her neck and she wound her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, arching her hips into the hardness that she knew was there. 

“Rey.” Ben breathed. “Slow down.” He pulled away slightly and kissed her softly before stepping back. “It’s been a long, emotional night for us both.” He said gently. “You have to know that I’ve dreamt of nothing else but having you.”

Rey moved to interrupt but he silenced her with a longing trace of his thumb against her lip.

“But nothing has to happen tonight.” He whispered. “I love you. Just being able to say that to you is overwhelming.” He pressed a light kiss on her lips. “We can take our time with everything else. I want it to be perfect, and having you on my cramped bed covered in space sheets is not quite how I imagined it.” He chuckled and Rey gave him a light smile. 

She appreciated his thoughtfulness and his control, but _goddammit_ she was tired of waiting. She supposed she could understand though. Hearing him say ‘I love you’ in return to her affection was something already beyond a dream. “Okay Ben,” She assured. “We can wait.”

He smiled gently and kissed her temple before pulling away, tugging on where his tie and collar had been cinched against his neck. “I don’t know about you, but I’m dying to get out of the penguin suit.”

“As fond as I am of your nerd tees, I will miss the tailored perfection.” Rey gave him another long eyeful and his ears reddened as he blushed. She turned around, offering him the zipper at her back. “Unzip me?”

She could hear him pause and swallow before his fingers were grazing against her shoulders and back, causing her to shudder lightly. He found the small zipper tucked behind the shimmering band and he pulled it down her back, unveiling an expanse of her bare skin. She gasped as his fingers trailed down where he had revealed her to splay at her low back. Ben gave a low whimpered groan and she instantly regretted agreeing to wait.

“Thank you.” She breathed. She clutched the dress to her chest, holding it up and refusing to turn around. If she turned around she knew they would end up naked on his space sheets.

“Good night, Rey.” He said thickly and her door closed with a click. She still stood there, frozen in place for a minute before finally shimmying out of her dress and marching to the bathroom, her whole body yearning for more of him, more of his touch.

Twenty minutes later Rey stood in her room, mulling over Ben’s words. She sat at the edge of her bed, dressed only in a soft camisole and her underwear. So much had occurred that night, and it had made sense when he’d assured her that nothing more had to happen between them tonight. He’d wanted their first time to be perfect.

Her eyes went to her bedroom door, her heart hammering in her chest. She realized then that she didn’t _care_ if his bed was small and his sheets had the solar system printed on them. Their first time would be perfect no matter _where_ it occurred. She didn’t need candlelight and roses, she just needed Ben. She _loved_ him, and she wanted nothing more than to show him just how much.

She stood, crossing her room determinedly and quietly pulling open the door. She shut it softly behind her, tiptoeing across the darkened hallway and standing outside his door. She was nervous suddenly, everything about this moment seeming bigger, seeming _more_. She swallowed her nerves, pressing a hand to the doorknob and turning it slowly.

She ducked inside the open door, pushing it closed with a soft click. Ben was wide awake, leaned against his head board and seeming as if she’d broken him from a deep thought. Moonlight spilled through his window, falling softly across his naked torso and making him seem otherworldly.

“Rey?” He called quietly, confusion in his voice.

She didn’t answer, merely smiling back at him softly. She half turned, her eyes locked on his as she locked his bedroom door. He realized then, why she’d come, his eyes widening slightly. No one would be interrupting tonight.

Tonight, it was just them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  He’ll be the prince and she’ll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say _Ben _.__
> 
> Hey guys! We can finally drop our soundtrack!  
> [In Other Words Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1288719735/playlist/1cZUmUeYHjeqy1viDOA6Gy?si=wK9ipnFJQTy6Ljffg44w6Q)  
> You might recognize the opening and ending songs- the inspiration for the entire fic! :)  
> We finally have an I love you, and you know what that means? _Consummation _.__


	29. Let Me Play Among the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Here we are. It’s happening. No tricks. No cockblocks. This betch is no longer a slow burn!

* * *

 

Ben closed his bedroom door, slightly shaking. Rey and her perfect golden skin were only a few strides away and it had taken everything he had in him to tear himself away from her. He had unzipped her dress, a seemingly innocent gesture, but had been unable to keep himself from stroking the soft, bare skin of her back.

It was at that moment where he wished he had never mentioned waiting.

Ben let out a ragged breath before removing his tux, almost angrily pulling the pieces from his body. He had been so fucking scared he had almost lost her tonight. That look of betrayal in her eyes as she realized it was his mother’s scholarship that was responsible for her schooling had broken him. When she ran, she took his heart right along with her and he was relieved he had been able to save what they had.

Now he was free to tell her how much he loved her. 

He shoved his formal wear into a pile, not caring about the wrinkles and slipped on a pair of baggy sweats. 

Ben huffed, staring outside. He had so many emotions rolling under his skin that there was no way he could sleep. He sank back into his bed, leaning back against the headboard and letting his head fall back to smack lightly against the wood. They only had a couple more days before they flew home; he could wait.

He _would_ wait.

He thought he might be hearing things when the door slowly opened. He wondered for a second if it was Kylo before remembering that Chewie had agreed to keep him at the guesthouse that evening while everyone was at the Gala.

It wasn’t Kylo.

Rey quietly entered his room, the moon shining off of her white sleep tank and underwear. Ben felt his throat go dry.

“Rey?” He called out to her, slightly puzzled.

She smiled softly, her eyes focused on him as she turned and locked his door. Ben’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized her intention. He could do nothing but watch as she slowly walked over to where he was sitting on his space sheets. He scooted over and she joined him on his bed, her long legs sliding next to his. Her hand trailed down his arm and she looped her hand in his.

Ben looked at her, his breath unsteady in his chest.

He had to tell her.

“Ben.” Her voice cut through the quiet of his room. “I know you wanted to wait. But... just being with you makes it perfect.”

His thumb traced a path over her small hand. He felt like shivering, despite the warm night. Ben felt numb; he’d been dreaming about this moment, having Rey, for the past year. Now she was wearing barely anything at all, curled next to him in bed, waiting for him to- He swallowed hard.

“Are you nervous?” Rey whispered. He gave her a light nod. “Don’t be.” She assured. “It’s just us.”

Rey shifted, moving over him to straddle his lap, her knees settling on either side of his hips. Ben looked at her, slightly bewildered as she shifted in his lap, his hands falling to rest delicately on her hips.

“Kiss me, Ben.” She encouraged and he looked at her hungrily, her face a soft glow in the moonlight. He leaned up to capture her lips, reassured by the quiet moan that escaped from her throat. Ben would never tire of kissing her, sliding his tongue gently against her lips to taste her and his fingers dug into the curve of her hips slightly as she met him, each of them deepening the kiss.

She panted slightly against him, her breath sweet and warm as it brushed against his face and Ben groaned, his body instantly responding. Rey’s fingers wound through his hair as she held onto him, her body already beginning to push against his, making slight movements of her hips against him that had him reeling. Ben gave a low grunt, tightening his hold on her as he rolled her into him.

“Ben.” She gasped. “Oh God.” She whimpered slightly as she connected against him again and he swelled even tighter. She pulled him into a kiss again, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

He had to fucking tell her.

“Rey.” His throat was raspy with need as he broke the kiss. “I need- I need to tell you-”

Rey tugged one of his hands from her hips and placed it firmly on the curve of her breast, forcing all of the words to fly out of Ben’s mind. There was only her, under his hand, so soft and warm and he dragged his thumb gently over her breast, marveling at the pebbling of her nipple beneath his touch.

More. He needed more.

His hand slipped down to find the hem of her shirt and his fingers slid slowly up underneath the fabric. He watched as her eyes fluttered close, pulling her lip between her teeth as his palm roved upward. He groaned when the warmth of her breast fell into his palm, moving to roll her nipple between his fingers. She gasped softly, rolling her hips against his hardness and causing both of them to shudder.

“ _Ben_.” She breathed. “Tell me what you like.”

He faltered, his hand stilling as nerves gripped him. He couldn’t move forward without her knowing the truth. If she really loved him... it wouldn’t matter. Or at least he hoped.

He let his hand fall back to her waist, gripping it slightly and trying to cease the slight trembling of his fingers. “Rey,” He said anxiously. “I need to tell you something.”

She gave him a wary look, his obvious nerves giving her pause. “What is it?”

He looked away, feeling knots forming in his stomach as anxiety gripped him. He felt embarrassment flood him, unable to look her in the eyes for fear of her looking at him differently. She brought her hand to his jaw, pulling at his face to force it frontwards once more. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

His eyes cast downwards, his voice barely above a whisper when he spoke. “I’ve never done this before.”

She stared on in confusion for several moments, realization seeming to hit her all at once as her eyes widened in shock. “How is that possible?”

He shrugged morosely, still refusing to meet her gaze. “Gwen was... my first and last real girlfriend. I was so sick, and weak... and by the time I was better... I’d thrown myself into schooling. You can imagine how popular I was in college. I was too big, too awkward, the few dates I tried to go on just ended in disaster. I gave up. I told myself the right girl would come along, but the years just kept going by and I just stopped being interested. Until you. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

She sat quietly, ringing her hands awkwardly in her lap as she processed all that he’d said. She moved as if to scoot away from him, and he felt his heart sinking in his chest. “I know,” He mourned. “I know how lame you must think I am now.”

“No, Ben...” She assured, still clenching her hands nervously. “Ben, it’s not that at _all._ It’s just... _”_

He looked up then, finally meeting her gaze and finding her eyes watery and sad. He reached to wipe a tear that had gathered at the corner, confused as to what had caused her pain. “It’s just...?” He pressed.

She hung her head, sniffling softly. “Ben... I don’t deserve to be your first. I don’t deserve that gift. You deserve better than me.”

He reeled, amazed that this is what she was worrying about after all he’d told her. “So... you’re not... you’re not embarrassed for me?”

She scrunched up her nose in indigence. “What? No. Of course not, but Ben... you deserve better than me for your first.”

He smiled then, heart soaring anew as he took her face between his palms, forcing her to meet his gaze. “Rey, I don’t _want_ you to be my first.”

She startled, hurt flashing across her features but he continued before it could settle. He let his forehead rest against hers, closing his eyes and letting his words fall between them with promise. “I want you to be my _last.”_

She sucked in a breath, stunned for only a moment before a soft smile settled on her mouth. She nodded almost imperceptibly, whispering in reply. “Now _that_ I can do."

He pulled her close, letting his lips move over hers as a soft sigh escaped her. His hands pushed into her hair, his fingers tangling in the strands as he angled her head for better access. His tongue swept through her mouth, meeting hers and rolling over it languidly as he savored the moment.

Her hands gripped the hem of her tank suddenly, rolling it upwards and breaking from him to pull it over her head. His mouth fell open at the sight of her bare torso; she was more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined. For a moment he could only gape at her, feeling as if any moment he would wake up from a dream and find that none of this was real.

“You’re...” He said thickly, eyes roving over every inch of her. “Rey... you’re _perfect.”_

“You keep saying that.” She blushed as he drank in the sight of her.

“And I will tell you that every day of the rest of our lives if you’ll let me.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her neck as his hands ran over the bare skin of her back. His fingertips moved to graze lightly over the curves of her breasts, filling each palm with the soft weight of them. He ran his thumbs over the peaks as his mouth trailed over her collar, memorizing the way she arched into his touch. 

Her arms wound around his shoulders again, her fingertips gripping into his neck as he pressed a kiss into her chest before moving to take one of her rosy tips into his mouth. Rey gasped, hands moving to clutch his dark tresses as he groaned, sucking her between his teeth.

“Ben.” She breathed as he moved to take the other bud into her mouth to lavish it in the same treatment, already addicted to the taste of her skin on his tongue. Her fingers clenched in his hair, pulling slightly and Ben grunted, breaking his latch on her breast to greedily drown in her kiss again. His hands gripped her waist hard as he yanked her flush against him, his hips pushing into her warmth. He could feel his cock twitch needily, pushing harder into his sweatpants. Ben gave a low growl and flipped them around, tossing her gently onto her back.

Rey sprawled, bare in the moonlight and spread across the galaxies beneath her, giving him a soft smile. Ben felt an overwhelming flood of emotions wash over him. He had spent years and thousands of dollars to learn how to study the stars in the night sky but he knew there would never be anything in the universe as beautiful as Rey, the brightest and loveliest star of all.

She reached for him and he moved over her, balancing his weight on his palms as he leaned over her to kiss her. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her lips. “I want to learn every part of you.”

Rey groaned, widening her knees and coaxing him to fall solidly between them. They were both still clothed from the waist down but he could feel her heat and he ground his hips into her warmth.

She gasped against his mouth as he rutted his cock into her, the hardness catching against a spot that made her keen beneath him. “I want to know you too.” She panted. “Every single inch, Ben.”

He grunted and had to force his body to be still. The sensations were overwhelming and the last thing he wanted to do was finish in his pants before he could even get anywhere. His cock was already throbbing, a near painful ache; he needed to find a distraction to give himself more time and he wrenched himself away with a growl.

“Can I touch you?” He asked with a whisper, trailing his hands over sloping curve of her waist. Rey gave him a nod, biting her lip as his fingertips traced over the waistband of her panties. Ben gently slipped his hand beneath the band,  fingers curiously seeking her warmth. Rey was impatient and bucked her hips, pushing herself to meet his fingers, causing Ben to gasp.

“Already so wet.” He murmured as his fingers glided though her folds. “How are you so wet when I haven’t even-”

“It’s just you, Ben.” She whispered. “You do this to me.”

Ben groaned and slipped a single finger inside her; he didn’t think his cock could get any harder than it already was. He found he was wrong and he twitched at her resounding moan. Ben nearly choked at the feeling, his finger sliding in easily thanks to her arousal. She was so warm, so slick, so snug around him and he throbbed at the thought of sinking into her.

“You feel fucking incredible.” He gently pushed in another finger, earning him a deep sound of satisfaction from Rey. She twisted her hips, encouraging him to push into her and he did, marveling at the stretch of her around him. His thumb brushed over her clit, Rey letting out a light shudder at the sensation. Ben gave a small smile, marveling at her reactions. He flexed the fingers inside her repeating the gesture with his thumb and his smile grew wider.

“ _Ben_.” She breathed. “More- yes. _Pleeeeaase_ , Ben.”

He continued his pace, watching as she started to pant and move desperately against his hand. He waited until she seemed close then teasingly slipped his hand out, smirking at the little growl Rey gave. She started to protest but went silent the moment he slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking the taste of her, all the way up to the knuckles.

He wasn’t sure what she was going to taste like, but as soon as the spice of her hit his tongue he knew he was an addict.

“Fuck.” Ben moaned, moving to hastily tug her panties from her hips, dragging one side then the other as he moved slightly down the bed. Rey flicked them off impatiently as they reached her ankle and Ben leaned down to study her, the moonlight shining off of the arousal that had spread over her skin. He brushed a light caress over her clit with his thumb and she groaned, her body still highly strung from his previous denial.

“Can I taste you?” He asked gently, circling her again.

“Hell yes.” Rey arched against him, her body going back to begging for release.

Ben bent down, sampling her gleaming skin with a light swipe of his tongue, right from the source. He licked her from his lips and went in for another taste, learning what it meant to be connected, mouth to cunt. 

“Ben.” Rey growled. “Pleeeease.”

He pulled her hips into his mouth as he devoured her, pushing his tongue between her, encouraged by the way she keened against him.

“ _Beeennn_.” She breathed, her hands weaving through his thick hair. She pulled on him, her body seeking pleasure and gasping as his nose nudged her clit.

Ben stilled for a moment before sliding his fingers back within her heat. He brushed his lips over her clit and she tremored against him.

“Have I told you yet that you’re _perfect_.” He whispered into her skin.

He flexed his fingers again, drawing them in and out of her while he brought her nub between his lips, suckling gently. Rey flew apart beneath him and he had to sling a heavy arm over her hips to keep her still. He licked her bud gently, circling it with his tongue and it only took a few more passes before she came apart, crying out his name in a wail. Her fingers tightened in his hair, but he was too distracted by her pleasure to care about the slight pain.

Ben withdrew slowly, cleaning his fingers with his mouth once again as he watched her breathing slowly return to normal. Her skin was flushed and damp, glistening slightly from the night sky. He smirked, a crooked dimpled smile and pride surging through his chest as she recovered from the climax he had given her.

“No, _you’re_ fucking perfect.” She praised as she reached for him. He allowed her to pull him into her arms and he met her kiss with desperation, knowing she could taste herself on his tongue. His cock hung low and heavy in his sweatpants and he gave a low grunt as Rey’s hand snaked beneath the elastic. She gripped him gently, much like her touch the other morning and he thrust instinctively into her hand. 

“Fuck, do you know how huge you are?” She breathed, spreading the stream of fluid that leaked from his head. Ben grunted lowly, his breath hot on her skin.

“I want to be inside of you.” Ben whispered.  “Please, Rey.”

“Yes. Finally.” Rey grinned. “Please, Ben.”

The two of them worked together, nearly frantically, to push his pants over his hips and down his legs. He shoved them to the floor and raised himself to kneel over her.

“Jesus Christ.” Rey stared, wide eyed at his cock, which jutted out before him, gleaming proudly in the moonlight. “I thought you might be big, but _fuck_.”

He couldn’t resist the surge of pride at her comment and he watched as she gently caressed a small hand down his length, squeezing, studying. Ben pushed his hair back awkwardly, looking down at how small she was compared to his erection. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He admitted.

“I want it all, Ben.” She leaned up to wind her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down again. The head of him notched between her legs and they both shuddered as he rubbed against her. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Ben groaned, his voice heavy with disappointment as he pulled his hips away. “I don’t have any condoms. I wasn’t expecting to-”

“It’s okay.” Rey murmured, trying to nudge him back forward. “I have an implant.”

Ben’s brows furrowed in response and he slowly moved his hips, sliding his heavy cock over her skin, his precum smearing in streaks.

“I was clean at my last screening.” She continued, her voice desperate. “I haven’t been with anyone since then, not even H-”

Ben silenced her with a kiss, settling some of his weight over her and pushing her into the mattress. Their mouths moved together, barely stopping to breathe and in minutes they were panting, moving their bodies together. Ben was dribbling steadily, his cock a damn painful ache. He wondered nervously how long he was even going to last once he was sheathed inside her. 

He twitched heavily at the thought, another pulse of clear, sticky fluid leaking from his tip and he rubbed it into her hip with another light thrust.

“I want you inside me.” She whispered. “Please Ben, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Ben rumbled above her, moving a hand between them to give his cock a few slow strokes. The rounded head of him brushed against her and she shuddered.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” She urged. “I want to be yours, in every way.”

Ben rubbed his leaking tip through her folds, spreading their fluids together and slickening her entrance even more. He gave a light push, nestling himself between her, her body already parting to accommodate just the tip of him. His face nestled into the spot above her shoulder and he braced himself on an elbow, his other hand gripping her hip. Ben gave a slight thrust with his hips, her body yielding to him and he panted, hot and heavy huffs of air against her skin.

“Fuck.” He groaned as he slid in a little further; the head of his cock now enveloped within her warmth. “You’re so fucking tight."

Rey was also breathing unsteady beneath him and she rolled her hips, coaxing more of him into her. Ben answered with a grunt and an instinctual uneven thrust, feeding himself in slowly. The inside of her was so hot, so wet, she wrapped around his cock perfectly and he shuddered.

“I don’t- I don’t want to come yet.” Ben begged out loud, mainly to himself. He could already feel his own pleasure draw up behind his balls and he hissed; he wasn’t ready for this to be over, but just the thought that he was finally inside of Rey was enough to give him a close call.

She was soothing, her fingers pushing through his hair, her breath whispering against his skin as she patiently waited. The pressure of his own impending climax finally eased and he rewarded himself with a strong thrust, piling in a few heavy inches. Rey keened against him as her body stretched to fit him and he withdrew slightly, her body gripping and pulling against him, reluctant to let him go. He didn’t leave her wanting for long and solidly thrust back into her, nearly filling her up to the hilt.

“Oh, God.” Rey groaned as she took him deeper. “Fuck, you’re huge.”

“Am I hurting you?” Ben breathed, pressing a soft kiss into her neck. He kept his hips still to give her a chance to adjust to the fit.

“It’s the best sort of pain, I promise. Don’t stop.” She whined. “I need more.” 

He gave her a low grunt in response, easing back again before shoving himself forward, sheathing himself all the way in. Ben gave a low moan as he reveled in her warmth, in the way she seemed to squeeze around him, everywhere at once.

Her hands were everywhere, pulling through his hair, over his shoulders and back. Her hips rolled again, urging him to move. 

“I never thought that it- that you could feel this good.” He whispered, bumping his forehead against hers. “I’ve imagined it so many times, but this… this is so much better than anything I could have-”

Rey silenced him with a slow kiss, drawing his face into hers with a coaxing hand at his jaw. His whole body was aching, his cock included, with the need to move, to find his pleasure within her warmth. He whimpered lightly into her mouth as he began a slow stuttering rhythm with his hips, learning how to stroke in and out of her body.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, mewling slightly as he began to grow more confident with his thrusts. He gripped her hip tightly, using his hold on her to bring her into each thrust, pushing in deep. “Yes, Ben.” She encouraged. “Oh God, yes.”

She was perfect. Had he told her that already? She was so warm and tight and _perfect_. He knew then that he would never want anyone else in his life, in his bed. Rey was it for him, his first and last.

He pressed a sloppy kiss into her lips with a whine. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. The pressure was drawing heavily, hot and white and he felt the tremors of pleasure. He was nearly pounding into her now, insistent and steady thrusts of his cock pushing into her again and again.

“I can’t- I’m trying to- It’s too much. I need to-” He whimpered, shuddering into her. He drew her up into his arms, holding her body in place as his own drive for pleasure took over, his thrusts growing erratic. 

“It’s okay, Ben.” She breathed, her hand running gently through his hair, over his cheek. “I want you to come. I want to watch you come.”

Ben groaned, pushing into her roughly, each staggered thrust earning a low echoing grunt into her skin. 

“Come inside me, Ben.” She begged, flexing her muscles around him, a fluttering ripple, gripping against his cock. “I want you to fill me with cum.”

He was done for. His Rey was perfect with her dirty mouth and pleading eyes. Ben gave a low grumble in his chest as he clutched her, pressing her in the mattress with the weight of his body as his hips pushed hard into her, three fast unsteady strokes until he shoved in deep, coming apart with a strained gasp, then a deep guttural groan as he finally fell over the edge.

“ _Rey_.” Ben choked. He had never come so hard in his life, his body shuddered with the force of his climax and he grunted loudly with every pulse of his cock. Ben filled her, ribbons of fluid, hot and white flushed within her walls until there no room for more, the rest leaking out from where they were joined in a pulsing stream.

She held him through his pleasure, hands soothing as they roved over his skin.

“Fuck you feel so good.” He murmured, his body heavy as he slumped slightly against her. He pressed hot kisses into her skin as he finished draining himself into her, drawing her nipples into his mouth again, one then the other. He pulled out his cock, still slightly hard and moved down her body to come face to face with where she dripped with the evidence of his own pleasure. He curiously stroked a gentle finger in, gathering his cum from where it spilled before sliding it back within her, tucking it back where he felt it belonged.

He brought his mouth to her clit again, using the rough flat of his tongue to pass over her in steady curls. Rey panted, breathing hard as he quickly brought her to a new peak, sucking her sloppily as she came.

They were both sweaty and sated when Ben crawled back up on the bed to fall next to her, breathing a heavy sigh of pleasure as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her gently, a happy hum escaping his throat as he held her naked body against his.

“Benjamin Solo, no longer a virgin.” She teased, nuzzling into his neck.

“It was worth it, waiting for you. Ten outta ten, would wait again.” He teased back.

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.” She breathed, her fingers tracing over the smattering of marks on his chest.

“You’re incredible, Rey.” Ben scolded. “Everything about you is everything that I’ve always wanted. Don’t underestimate the woman I love.”

Rey blushed before she leaned forward to kiss him soundly. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, too.” He murmured, deepening the kiss. She gasped as she felt him stiffen again, growing hard and needy against the soft curve of her stomach.

“ _Ben_.” She groaned, already feeling the ache for him.

“Wanna do it again?” He whispered against her mouth with an eager smile, his fingertips gently roving over her curves.

Rey gave an affirmative hum as she pulled him over her, settling him between her legs, right where she knew he would always belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "... if I could touch your body, I know not everybody, has got a body like _Ben. _"  
>  Worth the wait? How many of you were surprised by the virgin Ben bomb?__


	30. The Knights of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gopher here: This chapter is something special!! I asked for it and KTF delivered in heaps and bounds. I legit cried... Thinking about it makes me cry again. GAAAAAH. 
> 
> Second note... I know we have been all over the place with the uploads the past few weeks. And unfortunately its officially going to stay that way. We are eliminating the set sun/wed upload dates for now. At this point... now that we've coming closer to the end... we are just going to take the pressure off and upload the chapters as they get completed. So we could end up uploading sooner... or later... but why stress about it, right? You can blame me... I write like a dinosaur.

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t sure what time it was when she finally woke after a night full of Ben. Literally. She could swear that last night she had spent more time with his cock embedded deep inside her than she had spent asleep. She stretched, wincing slightly at the dull ache inside her where he had continously bottomed out; he was much bigger than anything she’d had before. She smiled, wondering how she got to be so lucky.

Now that he had been shown the pleasures of sex, he was insatiable. 

After his first time, he had taken her again, slower, exploring her body and studying her reactions to his timing and thrusts. She came around his cock that that time as he pulled an agonizingly slow climax from her, her own pleasure quickly spurring on his own.

She had woken later to pee and when she crawled back into bed she found him awake, a hungry look in his eyes as he rolled them over and slid into her with an easy thrust. He was quick to learn and considerate of her own pleasure and Rey could tell that she was already well on her way to some of the greatest sex of her life.

She’d never had so much cum in her before, that’s for sure. Ben had surprised her with the sheer volume of his climaxes. They probably would have nothing to worry about with giving Leia grandchildren.

Rey blushed, shaking the thoughts of the future from her head. She wasn’t ready to think that far ahead yet, didn’t want to start to hope yet, although she already knew that Ben was going to be the greatest love of her life. She loved him so wholly, so completely, there would never be room for anyone else.

He stirred slightly in his sleep, pulling her tight against him and she reached out to run her fingers through his messy hair, pushing it back away from his face. She took a moment to study him, his expression soft with sleep, before leaning up to press a light kiss onto the curl of his wide lips. He gave a light groan, rocking against her lightly in his sleep and Rey giggled.

Ben raised an eyebrow at the sound, one eye winking open for moment before he scrunched his face from the light. He dragged a large palm over his face before turning and burying himself in the pillow beside her neck, pressing kisses into her skin. His hand pulled at her hip, guiding one of her legs to come over him and he held her flush against him, rolling his hips suggestively.

“Ben.” Rey sighed, enjoying the feeling of him lengthening against her. She peeked over his shoulder and raised her eyebrows at the early afternoon time displayed on his bedside clock. “But we should probably get up and shower.”

“Don’t wanna.” He grumbled. “Wanna make love to you all day.” He rolled them so he was above her once again, nudging her knees apart with his hips so he could sink between them.

“You practically have.” Rey teased. “It’s already one-thirty.”

Ben shot straight up, sex forgotten. “One- thirty? In the afternoon?” He asked.

“No, in the middle of the night. The sun just came out early.” Rey chided.

Ben gave her a lazy smirk, his large hands trailing over her body. “When I get you home,” He murmured lowly. “You’d better prepare yourself to not leave my bed for _days_.”

“You promise?” Rey grinned.

Ben’s eyes darkened and he growled, moving to grab her again. Rey dodged him and slid out of bed, grimacing at the layers of dried cum on her thighs. She made her way to his adjoining bathroom, completely aware of Ben’s eyes glued to her bare backside. She paused at the door, giving him a sly look over her shoulder. 

“You coming?” She asked.

Ben’s mouth dropped suddenly before he scrambled after her, practically falling from the bed in a tangle of blankets and sheets. Rey was already in the shower by the time he slid in behind her and she pulled him against her, meeting him lips first. The water streamed around them, running hot down their skin and steaming the glass surrounding them.

He pulled her closer, pressing himself into her, his erection returning to full attention. Rey groaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pushed her against the wall. Ben panted hotly against her, water running to drop from wet tendrils of dark hair, the tip of his nose, the arch of his lips. He gave his head a light shake, sending water in all directions before he leaned to kiss her again. His cock was pressing insistently into her hip and she stood on her tip toes, trying to coax him into taking her against the wall.

He swallowed thickly and Rey caught his eyes flash nervously as his hand came up to cup her jaw, stroking along her cheek.

“Everything okay?” She breathed.

“Yeah.” Ben coughed. “I’ve just might imagined this before. You and me… in the shower.” 

“You have?” Rey grinned at him. “In the shower, huh?”

Ben’s ears, which stuck straight out from his damp hair, turned bright red.

“Only a few times.” He muttered.

“Just like this?” Rey teased, running her hands over his chest.

He rumbled against her for a moment, his hands trailing over her hips. “Not quite.” He grabbed her suddenly around the rear, filling each hand with an ample cheek. Ben hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly pushed himself into her. They both gasped at the sensation and Ben leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as they stood underneath the streaming water. He gave a gentle thrust and she arched against him.

“More like this.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

“You have... quite the imagination.” Rey praised between his movements.

“You have no idea.” Ben groaned.

Rey gasped as he gave a solid thrust into her. “We’ll just have to explore them all.” She grinned.

Ben looked at her wondrously, as if he held the most precious part of the universe in his hands. He leaned forward to kiss her before he whispered. “Have I told you today how _perfect_ you are?”

She let him tell her, let him whisper praises into her wet skin as they moved as one in the shower, getting completely filthy again before they even bothered getting clean.

Rey snuck back into her room after her shower, towel wrapped firmly around her chest. She dried her hair and threw on a pair of leggings and her favorite Knights of Ren tee, the oversized limited edition baby pink one that she had cut up to hang off one shoulder.

She peeked back into Ben’s room, frowning when she saw the empty space. He must have headed downstairs. She quietly padded her way down the staircase and into the main kitchen.

Also empty.

Rey cracked open the fridge and spotted leftover hor’derves that was catered for the gala, snatching a few before heading out on her search party. She nibbled on a mini fruit tart while exploring the downstairs. All three living rooms and the movie room were empty. The pool was quiet, with not even a ripple and there was no one outside near the stables. Not even Kylo was around to knock into her legs like he always did.

_Where the fuck was everyone?_

Rey made to head outside and was halfway down the front drive when Poe suddenly darted in her path.

“Hey, you dirty birdie.” He laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders and turning her around. “What were you and Ben up to that made you miss breakfast, hmm?”

He guided her back into the house and Rey stammered slightly at his question.

“No— nothing, just tired from the Gala, that’s all.” She covered. She could feel her face heat with a blush and Poe smirked knowingly.

“Walls aren’t super thick, you know.” He teased.

“Oh my God.” Rey shook her face into her hands before sinking into one of the plush couches in the first living room. “How much of it did you hear?”

“The sex part.” Poe said firmly. “Nothing like a good ole’ headboard rattle.”

Rey’s face flamed even further and she looked up at Poe. “You’d better not give Ben a hard time.”

Poe bit his lip, his face contorting as he tried to control himself, the innuendo hanging heavy in the air.

Rey huffed and gave him a smirk. “Just out with it Poe, before you have an aneurism.”

Poe let out a whoosh of air. “Ahardtimeeh? IsthatwhatBengaveyoulastnight?”

She raised her eyebrow. “Feel better?”

“Almost.” Poe chuckled. “I may have lied a little. This castle is built like a fortress, so all the sexing you did did last night? No one would have been able to hear a thing. So thanks for spilling the beans on Ben’s lost v-card, babe. He wouldn’t tell me a thing.”

Rey jumped up, ready to smack him, GBF or not.  He escaped her wrath by running off, gleefully chuckling and leaving her to storm in his wake. She ran back upstairs, rechecking the bedrooms to confirm that there was no one else there. Even Han’s room and study were empty and she chewed her lip in worry.

She thundered downstairs again and made a beeline for the door only to be stopped by Leia, who was coming inside, her arms full with empty picnic baskets.

“Leia.” Rey greeted respectfully.

She could tell that Leia had noticed she hadn’t called her ‘Momma’ like she had been and the older woman’s eyes saddened.

“Rey,” Leia said softly. “I’m glad I found you. Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Rey shrugged.

“Thank you, darlin’. Gimme a tick to get these baskets put away. I had no idea how much food it took to fill a handful of musi—” Leia stopped suddenly and tossed the baskets into a closet before taking Rey’s hand to lead her through the house, humming some sort of song loudly.

Rey wasn’t sure what to say, but allowed Leia to pull her along into one of the quieter living rooms. She settled on one of the couches, gesturing for Rey to sit across from her.

“Rey.” Leia started. “I was so wrong last night. I should have talked to you about it beforehand. I realized that now and I owe you one heapin’ apology.”

“It was just a bit of a shock.” Rey admitted. “I already feel like I owe so much to Ben, to your family, and to find out that it’s way more than I even considered... it was overwhelming.”

“I can understand that, honey. You have to know though, that I didn’t remember.” Leia admitted. “Until you mentioned your hometown the other day, I had no clue that the Rey I had chosen to sponsor years ago was the same Rey that Ben had chosen to love.”

“I love Ben… with all my heart, I do.” Rey commented quietly, her voice breaking with emotion. “But I can’t ever repay you for what you’ve done for me, neither you or Ben and I don’t want this feeling of being indebted to your family to hang over my head.”

“Like Ben or I would ever let you push a single penny in our direction.” Leia gave a small smile.

“I know. You Solos have big hearts.” Rey gave a small smile back.

“I don’t know what you mean by indebted.” Leia continued. “It is us, me and Han that is, that is truly indebted to you.”

Rey blushed as Leia continued. 

“I know I’ve been joking all week about that boy getting his head on straight and makin’ you an honest to God Solo... but I meant every word. We’ve been tryin’ to get him home for five years, Rey.” Leia’s eyes brimmed slightly with tears.

“We’ve been tryin’ to get him to realize his father still loves him and wants his boy back. Then Ben falls in love with you and you gave him the courage or love or whatever he was missin’ in order to face his past. _You_ brought him home. _You_ complete him, make him happier than I’ve ever seen. That is something that is worth more than all the money I could ever throw at it. I owe you everything, darlin’.”

Rey was unable to stop the tears that were leaking from her eyes. “I’m sorry for running off last night.” She sniffled as Leia came over to pull her solidly into a motherly hug.

“You had every right to.” She whispered into Rey’s hair. “I’m sorry for making you doubt how much you mean to us. I said you’re family and I mean it, no matter what.”

Rey cried then, hugging Leia back. “Thank you, _Momma_.” She breathed and  Leia placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, the two ladies sniffling.

“What a mess we are.” Leia chuckled, pulling Rey up. She handed her a handkerchief before pulling out one for herself, blowing her nose noisily. “I’ve fed all the… all the rest of them. What do you say you and I tuck into a lunch on the back porch?”

Rey nodded, wiping her nose on the square of silk before following Leia to the kitchen. Momma Leia made them a simple lunch of paninis and grapes and they munched on them while enjoying the gentle weather outside. Rey helped clean up after lunch and Leia puttered off, mentioning something about collecting Han from Chewie’s garage and Rey once again went on a quest to find Ben. She had a feeling he was outside, where she had been trying to get to and she went out the front door to cross over the lawn. There was a few huffs of laughter she could hear and… was that an electric guitar?

Finn showed up out of nowhere, bounding around the corner with a warm smile on his face.

“ _Mon amie_!” He greeted her with a hug, pulling her anxiously back into the house. “You are looking so beautiful on this _magnifique_ day!”

“Thank you, Finn.” Rey smiled. “Have you seen Ben?”

“Ah, yes. He is a busy man today, that Ben. He should be along _bientôt_.” Finn confirmed. “Soon.”

“I haven’t seen him since… this morning.” Rey almost pouted.

“Worry not, _petit_. He has been working for hours on your surprise.” Finn guided her back through the living rooms into the guest room he had been staying in with Poe.

“My surprise?” Rey questioned, looking behind her where he was pulling her away from.

“ _Merde_. I’ve said too much already.” Finn blushed, an accomplishment for his warm skin tone. “Have I showed you photos from our wedding?”

“No! You haven’t!” Rey exclaimed, her surprise temporarily forgotten. “You’ve been holding out on me, Finn.”

“ _Je suis coupable_ _._ _”_ Finn flushed. “How you say, guilty as charged. C’mon, I’ll show you, even the ones Poe hates.”

There were many photos to go through, including a gratuitous amount of Poe selfies and pictures of Finn’s backside walking in front of Poe’s camera. Rey chuckled, enjoying the pictures of her friends dressed up in colors and flamboyant outfits, standing in front of a judge, complete with Poe in a puffy feather boa. Finn showed her some of his favorite shots of the architecture, of their favorite restaurants and Rey wondered if she and Ben could manage a trip there sometime. The thought of traveling together, _alone_ , gave her a wobble in her stomach and she found herself pining for him, despite it only have been a few hours.

“Miss me yet?” His voice broke over the quiet and Rey turned around to see the man who had just been occupying her thoughts leaning into the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a pair of ripped up black jeans and a snugger fitting tee shirt, looking more delicious than she remembered and Rey couldn’t contain herself as she launched herself off of Finn’s bed and into Ben’s arms. He let out a grunt, then a chuckle as his arms wrapped around her and he breathed her in.

“I guess so, huh?” He teased, nudging her face lightly with his nose so he could capture her lips in a kiss. Rey melted against him, threading her fingers through his messy hair.

“Wanna go upstairs?” She whispered lowly, suggestively.

“I heard that.” Finn chortled. “Out of my room, you two. This bed is a hetero free zone until we leave.”

Ben dragged her back through the house, pausing when they reached the landing. Rey moved to go upstairs but Ben stopped her, breaking their kiss with a heavy breath.

“As much as I would _love_ that,” He started. “I do have surprise for you. It’s been in the works for weeks and I can’t wait to show you.” He murmured, pressing a kiss into her knuckles, before leading her out the front door by the hand.

Ben pulled her in the direction that everyone had been keeping her away from all day and they cleared the front drive to circle around to a patch of lawn that had been prepared. The sun was low and cool in the evening sky and as they entered, someone hit a switch, casting the area is a warm glow, lit with fairy lights and colored lanterns.

There was a small stage set up on the flat patch of grass and Rey gave out a near sob as she spotted the logo on the bass drum.

_The Knights of Ren._

She gaped up at Ben, coherent thought escaping her as she struggled to formulate words. Ben chuckled at her dumbfounded expression, pulling her along the grass. 

“ _Weeks?”_ She asked incredulously.

He nodded shyly. “Shortly after you were cheated out of your trip to their show.”

“But we— we weren’t even close to being together then.” She contested. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I knew you deserved to be happy, Rey. Even if you weren’t mine.” 

She felt her lip trembling, her eyes stinging with tears as she thrust her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you did this. _Thank you.”_

“Would you like to meet them?” He asked.

“Oh my God.” She gushed, feeling slightly out of breath. “I couldn’t.”

Ben laughed. “Of course you can, that’s the whole point.” He tugged her hand, pulling her reluctant form closer to the stage to an area off to the side.

Rey sucked in a shaky breath when the band came into view, all of them laughing and hanging around in lawn chairs on the grass. An impossible tall blonde noticed them first, wrestling a squirming toddler against her hip. The child’s hair was as bright as hers, and Rey’s eyes went wide with recognition as she turned to greet them.

“Ah, Ben. Love, be a dear and hold Darth. He fancies you.” Phasma urged, crossing the grass to thrust the wriggling little boy into Ben’s arms. 

Ben smirked. “He just likes my glasses.”

As if proving his point, the little boy grasped at Ben’s lenses, Ben barely ducking away before his tiny fingers closed around them. 

“You must be Rey.” Phasma said warmly, taking her hand and patting it sweetly. “You’re the second Rey I’ve met, and I never thought it to be a common name!”

Rey stood slightly shellshocked, trying to form a response. Phasma cocked an eyebrow, amused. “Awful quiet, isn’t she?”

“OhmyGodyou’rePhasma.” Rey blurted out all at once. 

Phasma grinned. “Your favorite right? That’s okay, you don’t have to say. Favoritism and all. I’ll keep the knowledge under wraps.”

Rey smiled back at her, liking her instantly. Phasma tugged her hand, pulling her along. “Let’s go say hi to the boys. They’re not nearly as pretty as I am, but they’re alright I guess.”

She found herself struck with nerves again as she was pulled into the circle of men, all of them chatting rowdily. 

“This is my husband, Mitaka. Keyboard.” Phasma pointed out, gesturing to the quietest of the group. The dark haired man gave a small salute, cutting two fingers from his forehead in greeting and giving her a soft smile. “Dear,” she addressed him. “Go save her Ben from our son. I think he might be trying to climb into his hair.”

Mitaka gave an amused shake of his head, rising from his seat in pursuit of the toddler in question. She gestured then to a man slung lazily into his chair, his hair slicked back with product on top and the sides shaved close to his scalp. “This is Hux, our bassist.”

Rey bristled slightly at his name, frowning. Hux raised a brow, taking in her wary expression curiously. “Not a fan of bassists?”

Rey tried to wipe the frown from her face, shaking her head apologetically. “Oh no, sorry! It’s just... I know a Hux. He’s a right arsehole.”

Phasma cackled. “What a coincidence, so is ours!”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to her, I’m the most fabulous person you’ll ever meet.”

“Hardly,” Phasma snorted. “She’s already met me, you wanker.”

Rey couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, her eyes falling on the last member of their group. He was leaned back in his chair, idly toying with the rosy straps of his suspenders and smiling warmly up at them.

“That just leaves our resident grump turned sap of a lead singer,” Phasma chuckled. “I believe you probably know-”

“ _Kylo Ren.”_  Rey squeaked.

He rose from his chair, grinning at her and extending his hand for her to shake. “Hey, there.” He said warmly. “Good to meet you.”

Rey took his hand gingerly, completely starstruck. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

He grinned wider, releasing her hand and nodding his head over her shoulder. She felt Ben slide an arm around her waist then, Mitaka strolling up just outside her vision as he listened to the babbling of his young son. 

“When I heard from my manager that some guy was trying to win over a lady named Rey... I had to come.” He chuckled. “I know all about what that’s like. I actually have a Rey at home myself.”

Rey nodded, knowing all too well she shared a named with Kylo’s fiancé. She remembered when she’d found out, shortly after his release of the song he’d written for his Rey. 

“What a small world.” Ben murmured. 

“I’m glad to see you seem to have done most of the work already man,” Kylo nodded cheerfully, eyeing Ben’s arm around her waist. “If your Rey is anything like my Rey... you hold on to her.”

Ben beamed. “Fully intend to. Where is your fiancé, anyway?”

Kylo shrugged. “Doctor has her on a no fly list. Third trimester and all.”

Rey gasped. “Oh my God. I had no idea you were expecting!”

Kylo beamed, his excitement radiating out of him. “We’ve done our damndest to keep it out of the press. My Rey isn’t one for the spotlight. It’s been incredibly difficult considering how round she’s gotten though.”

“I’m totally telling her you called her round.” Hux snorted. 

Kylo frowned. “I think it’s adorable. She fucking waddles all around the house. Not to mention how big her t-”

“Woah there, Ren. Mixed company.” Phasma warned.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Whatever. She’s my wife, I can talk about my wife’s goods.”

“She’s not your wife yet, dumbass.” Hux snarked.

Kylo turned, waving him off. “Only because she’s too stubborn to get married while she’s so pregnant. It’s just a formality.”

“An important one. Can’t believe you let Cassian beat you to the punch.” Phasma laughed.

Kylo huffed. “Who’d have thought that Señor Frowns A Lot would have been the type to run off and elope in Vegas?”

Hux shook his head. “That’s got Jyn written all over it.”

Rey watched them banter contently, amazed that despite all their fame they seemed to be just _people_. Just normal people with normal lives outside their stardom. It was fun to watch. 

Hux’s phone rang then, Seal’s “Kiss From A Rose” blaring in the space and causing him to smile as he glanced at the caller ID. “Sorry guys, duty calls.”

He sauntered off, grinning into the mouthpiece. “Hey, babe. Yeah we made it alright. How was school?”

He moved out of earshot, continuing his conversation in private elsewhere. Phasma turned to them, shrugging. “Don’t mind him. He’s finally locked down a girl he’s been after for forever and now he’s useless.”

Kylo nodded appreciatively. “After all the shit he gave me when I first met Rey, I hope Rose wraps him around her finger so tight that his hair turns white.”

Curious, Rey turned to Kylo to seek further info. “So is it a boy or a girl?”

Kylo grinned wide, a smug look of pride on his face. “ _Both_.”

“Seriously?” Ben guffawed. “Twins?”

Kylo shrugged lightly. “Yup. Bit of a shock at first... but fuck am I stoked. I’m _so_ good at getting her pregnant.”

Phasma rolled her eyes, scoffing loudly. “I’ll give him one thing, when Kylo does something, he doesn’t do it halfway.”

“You got that right,” he said with a wink. “Just ask my Rey.” 

“Your Rey would smack you if she heard you talking like that.” Phasma tutted.

“Mm,” Kylo hummed. “She totally would. She’d call me terrible too. I love it when she does that.” 

“So do you plan on taking a break for a while then after the babies are born?” Ben asked curiously. 

Kylo nodded. “I bought a house out by Phasma and Mitaka. I definitely want to take a few months at least. Hell, maybe a year. I just want to be on Daddy duty for a while.”

“Aw,” Rey gushed. “That’s so sweet. Any names picked out?” 

Kylo nodded. “A few but nothing concrete. She wants to name them something from a book, but she can’t seem to make up her mind. My Rey is a bit of a nerd.” He said fondly, as if the word were a term of endearment.

Rey beamed, nodding towards Ben. “I have one of those. They’re great.”

Ben pinched her side, turning to press a kiss to her hair. 

“Let’s just hope they look like their mother, eh?” Phasma teased. 

“Amen to that.” Kylo laughed. 

A resounding bark interrupted them, a shaggy black mass trotting over as he pulled Poe who helplessly clutched at his leash. 

“Hey guys,” Poe warned. “Someone was tired of being cooped up at Chewie’s.”

Rey leaned to scratch at his ears, cooing at her favorite little monster.

“Who’s this big guy?” Kylo asked.

Ben and Rey exchanged a sheepish look, glancing back at the singer guiltily.

“Um...” Rey started. “This is Kylo.”

Phasma barked out a laugh. “Oh, I positively _adore_  his name.” She grinned at human Kylo then, a playful glint in her eye. “I bet your personalities are similar too.”

Kylo huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning on his haunches to look over the hulking mass of fur. “So who’s idea was it to make me a dog?”

Rey hitched a thumb towards an embarrassed Ben, shrugging. 

“It’s the hair...” Ben mumbled apologetically. 

“Man, don’t be too offended,” Poe scoffed. “Considering the circumstances in which this dog came to live with him I’m surprised he had the good sense to name him _anything.”_

Rey scrunched her nose in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Ben’s eyes went wide, shooting a glare to a grinning Poe. Poe looked at him incredulously, throwing up his hand on defense. “What? Now that you’re together it’s totally cute that you had to adopt a dog because you’re too dumb to come up with a valid excuse for a pretty girl as to why you were sweating so hard.”

Rey reeled. “Wait... you got Kylo, _after_  you met me?”

Ben’s face flamed, staring daggers at Poe. Finn shook his head as if apologizing for his uncontrollable husband. 

Rey laughed loudly. “So many things make sense now.” 

Kylo reached tentatively to pet his canine counterpart, Ben holding out a hand nervously in warning. “Careful, sometimes he can be—”

His caution was moot, dog Kylo rolling onto his back lazily to expose his belly to his human namesake’s hand. Kylo scratched Kylo’s belly, the dog lolling out his tongue in pleasure under his attention. The fickle canine wriggled in contentment, leaning his neck to lick at the singer’s hand.

Ben could only stare in defeat, his mouth pressed into a tight line as he shook his head. “Sometimes I hate that dog.”

Rey turned to Ben, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “So... why _were_ you sweating?”

He made a strangled noise in his throat, his mouth falling open as he struggled to answer. He was saved when Hux returned from his call, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Alright ladies, the most important part of the band has returned. Are we ready to get this show on the road?”

“Hux, love.” Phasma said wearily. “First, I won’t be getting into the dispute with you again on how the drums set the beat of the entire song not that thumping you do. Second, have you met Kylo? 

Hux gave her an odd look. “Did you light up a joint while I was gone?”

Phasma grinned mischievously. “No, no, I don’t mean our inked up friend here.” She pointed to the panting tuft of fur at their feet, still enjoying his human counterpart scratching at his ears. 

“ _No.”_ Huxsnorted. “You named your dog Kylo? You’re my hero.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. “Alright, alright. Shut up, all of you. We’ve got a show to do for Ben’s lady here.” He gave Rey a wink, and she ducked her head shyly, tucking further into Ben’s side. 

“Who wants to hold my little munster here?” Phasma asked with an apologetic look. 

Rey shrugged nervously, holding out her arms. “If he’s okay with me I’d love to hold him!”

Phasma thrust the babbling toddler into her arms, giving her a wary look. “Oh, love he’s a little sweetheart. Just mind his teeth. He’s got six of them now and he’s always ready to prove it to you.” 

Darth grinned wide, pointing on his gapped teeth and giggling. Rey smiled, tickling his ribs and causing him to squeal. “Oh my, he’s _adorable.”_

“He’s a _hellion._ Don’t let him fool you.” Hux scoffed.

Phasma tutted. “Keep it up ginger snap. Ill shove my boot right up your arse.”

“Vaaaaaader. Vaaaaader.” Darth cooed.

Rey gave him a puzzled look as Phasma waved her off. “Don’t mind him. He’s been watching some kid’s show and picked that up somewhere. We just pat him on his little head and go on.”

“Okay, come on, the lot of you.” Kylo urged. He gave Ben and Rey one last grin. “Are you guys ready?” 

Ben looked down at Rey, smiling expectantly. “Ready?”

She nodded happily, beaming up at him as he leaned to press a kiss to her mouth. 

“Fuck, you guys are sweet.” Kylo laughed. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

They shuffled away, making their way up the stairs to the stage and beginning to plug in instruments to check the sound. Darth squirmed in Rey’s arms, pointing up at the stage and grinning. “Mama!”

Rey tapped is nose, laughing. “That is your Mama! She’s a neat lady.”

He smiled, tucking his head to the side and giggling that toddler grin that warmed her heart. “Oh my God, Ben. He’s so adorable.”

Ben was eyeing her warmly, smiling softly. “You’re really good with him.”

“It’s good practice.” She said sweetly, winking at him.

He swallowed hard, chewing on his lip. “You want that?”

She shrugged lightly, rubbing her nose against Darth’s and eliciting another giggle. “Someday. I never really had a family. I’d love to finally have one of my own.”

One side of his mouth turned up in a shy grin, his voice soft as he spoke. “I’d like that.”

She bit her lip, bumping her hip against his. “Good. You’re kind of stuck with me, Solo.” 

He curled a possessive hand around her hip, pressing a kiss to her temple and murmuring against her skin. “As if I’d ever let you go. I’m smart, remember?”

She beamed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thank God for that.” 

The muffled sounds of a tapping against a microphone rang out over the grass then, pulling their attention away from each other and towards the stage. 

“Alright, guys. I think we’re ready to start if you all want to make your way down front.” Kylo rumbled into the mic. 

Rey peeked over her shoulder, watching as Leia began to push Han down from drive onto the grass, Chewie in tow. Poe and Finn ambled over as well, their tight knit group gathering together in front of the stage in anticipation. 

“We haven’t been to a rock show since that Grateful Dead festival back in 89’.” Han mused. He chuckled, glancing up at Ben. “Your Momma had her first joint at that concert.”

“ _Han.”_ Leia scolded. 

Han raised an eyebrow. “What? Not like Ben can complain. He was conceived at that show.”

“Oh my God.” Ben groaned. 

Rey laughed as Poe waggled his eyebrows at Ben, causing Ben to blush and cover his ears. 

Chewie scratched at his beard, grunting. “I remember that night. Hell, I gave her the joint. Guess that means you should probably thank me, kid.” 

Ben scoffed, shaking his head. “Not on your life.”

Chewie barked out a laugh, the sound drowned out by the sudden thumping sounds of Hux’s bass as he started to strum the opening beat of “Let The Past Die”. Rey bounced on her heels in excitement, clutching Darth’s tiny fist and swaying him back and forth in time with the beat. When the others joined in, the thumping of Phasma’s bass drum in time with the lilting notes of Mitaka’s keyboard, Kylo leaned into the microphone and began to sing. 

The next hour and a half proved to be one of the happiest moments of Rey’s entire life. More than once she caught Ben’s eye, hoping that all of the adoration she felt for him showed in her gaze. No one had ever done _anything_ like this for her. She was in awe of him, and as much fun as she was having, she found herself anxious to show him all of her appreciation once they were alone again. 

Darth had shuffled from her arms, finding himself somehow in Leia’s hold as she held him against her, dancing with the tiny toddler to the music. Her eyes found Rey’s at one point, gesturing to the little boy and waggling her eyebrows before pointing between her and Ben suggestively. Rey threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head when Ben gave her a puzzled look. 

By the time the band had worked their way through their set list, even Chewie was nodding his head to the beat. When Kylo leaned into the microphone near the end, sweat dripping from his wild hair and clinging to his temples, he grinned down at their little group. 

“I want to thank you guys for letting us come out here and get to know you all.” He said appreciatively. “It’s been a hell of a time, and I’m so glad we made the trip. Now, most of you probably know I wrote this for my own Rey, but being as you all have a Rey of your very own, we thought it would be appropriate to end it on this note.”

Rey squealed when they began to play the beginnings of “Rey of Light”, wrapping her arms around Ben’s middle and jostling him excitedly. She felt his chest rumble with a laugh, amused at her excitement and he pressed a kissed on top of her head as she continued to squeeze him. 

When this song had first released, she’d read the story of Kylo and his Rey’s love story just like everyone else, feeling somewhat jealous that there was a girl out there with her name getting to experience a love like that. For a long time, when she’d heard the song it had made her feel somewhat sad, her own relationship barely containing any happiness.

She’d thought more than once that she might never experience a love like that. To be here, now, with Ben... she’d never felt fulfillment like this. She wanted to go back in time and give her old self a hug, let her know what was coming. Let her know how much her life was going to change. 

Ben leaned into her ear, his mouth just against the shell as he offered a secret. “Do you know how many times I played this song in my truck and thought about you?”

She peeked up at him, biting her lip shyly. “Really?”

He nodded. “So many times.”

She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips and settling into his side to listen to the band as they finished the song. When the final notes rang out over the grass, their little group clapped and cheered, the band members each giving an assortment of bows and head nods in gratitude. They began to pack up their equipment, milling about the stage and Rey took Darth from Leia to carry him back to his mother. 

Phasma trot down the stairs wiping her brow against a small towel before throwing it over her shoulder to reach for her son. She clutched him tight, pressing a kiss to his cheek before offering Rey a smile. 

“Was he good?” She asked warily. 

“The best.” Rey assured.

Phasma nodded in relief, ruffling Darth’s hair. He yawned heavily, his eyes drooping slightly. “We need to get this little tike to bed.”

“Do you guys fly out tonight?” Ben asked as he came up to join them. 

Rey glanced up at him, smiling as she took his hand in hers. Phasma nodded her head, sighing. “Kylo has a private charter set to fly out as soon as we leave here. He’s eager to get back to little Mama.”

“Can you blame me?” Came the man’s voice in question, shaking his damp tresses from his eyes and raising his shirt to wipe his face. He’d slung the straps of his suspenders over his shoulders, letting them fall haphazardly at his side. The movement of him hitching his shirt up caused Rey to catch a glimpse of a colorful scene over his heart, and she squeaked in surprise. 

“You got a new tattoo!” She gushed, immediately embarrassed that she knew enough about him to notice. 

Ben gave her an amused expression. “Fangirl much?”

“Shut up, you.” She grumbled. 

Kylo laughed, hiking his shirt up higher and pointing out a bright sun peeking over a colorful horizon and shedding its light on the landscape below. “I got it for my Rey.”

“Oh my stars, that’s adorable.” Rey sighed dreamily. 

“Yeah, we’re pretty fucking adorable.” Kylo said with a grin. 

Phasma huffed wearily. “When they’re not being nauseating, which is all the time.”

“Jealous, Phas?” Kylo teased. 

She shot him a withered look. “Talk to me after those twins, Romeo. Don’t come crying to me when you need a babysitter so you can get some _adult_ time.”

Kylo gave her a horrified expression as if this thought hadn’t occurred to him. Phasma smirked, satisfied. He opened his mouth to say something when heavy footsteps bounded across the stage, an exasperated Hux sprinting towards them with a panicked expression on his face.

“ _Kylo_ , where the fuck is your phone?” Hux all but shouted. 

Kylo frowned, reaching into his pocket and furrowing his brow further at the blank screen. “Fuck. It must have died during the show. What’s wrong?”

“ _Rey.”_ Huxgasped. “Her water broke.”

“The _fuck you say?”_ Kyloroared, snatching the phone out of Hux’s hand. “Baby?”

He frowned at whatever answer came through. “Rose? Where is she? Let me talk to her.”

He scowled. “What do you mean she doesn’t want to talk to me?” Silence ensued as he listened to the other end’s response. “ _What_? I won’t freak out. I’m totally fucking calm. I’m as calm as a kite. What? It totally makes sense. You stay with her. Don’t you fucking leave her for a second. I’m not yelling! Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I fucking can.”

He hung up the phone, white as a sheet and looking lost. Phasma put an arm around his shoulders, soothing him. “Breathe, big guy. It’s going to be fine.”

“She’s four weeks early.” He mourned.

Phasma shook her head. “Totally common with twins. It’s fine, it’s going to be _fine_.”

Kylo bit his lip, still reeling. “I’m so far away.” 

“We’re going to get you back to her. Take a deep breath.” Phasma assured. She turned to a still shocked Ben and Rey, giving them an apologetic look. “Seems we have to duck out early, so sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize! This was the best night, go where you’re needed!” Rey urged. 

Kylo shook his head, rousing himself from his stupor and grasping Ben’s hand. “Hey man, seriously, thanks for inviting us out. It was a blast. If you’re ever in California don’t be afraid to look us up, yeah?”

Ben grinned, nodding. “For sure. Thanks again for making our night.”

Kylo beamed, suddenly lunging himself at the pair of them and hugging them both tightly. “I’m going to be a _Dad.”_

Ben and Rey pat his back, his happiness radiating off him in waves tinged with his still tangible nerves. He released them, giving them one last wave before sprinting across the yard towards their vehicle. Hux was hot on his heels, calling after him to slow down.

“Anyone who falls behind gets left behind!” Kylo called over his shoulder. “We can send for the gear later.”

Phasma turned to Ben and Rey, smiling lightly. “That’s our cue. Alright if we send after our stuff tomorrow?” 

Ben waved her off. “Don’t even worry about it. Whatever you need.”

She nodded appreciatively, glancing down at her son who now lay nuzzled into her chest. “Say bye bye, Darth.”

The tiny boy waved slowly, a sleepy smile on his face. She left then, her husband waving goodbye as well as he followed her to their car. Rey watched them go, finally releasing a pent up breath she’d been holding. She looked up at Ben, wide eyed. “Well,” she started. “That was something.”

He laughed softly. “Did you have fun?”

“Ben...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “If I hadn’t just experienced _last_  night with you— I’d say this was the best night of my life.”

He smiled shyly down at her. “Last night was the best night of your life?”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and letting her cheek rest against his heart. “More than the best. There are no words for what last night meant to me.”

His arms came around her, returning her embrace as his head rested atop hers. “I think it’s safe to say I feel the same.”

Rey giggled. “How will I ever repay you for tonight?” She teased, looking up at him with a playful expression. 

He looked puzzled for a moment, turning his head to the side. “You don’t owe me a thing, Rey. I wanted to do this.”

“Not very quick on the draw, are you Ben?” She chuckled, shaking her head. 

It clicked then, that she was being coy and he blushed. “In _that_  case, let’s get the fuck off this lawn.”

He took her hand, pulling them across the grass and only stopping to bid his parents a quick goodnight. Poe and Finn had disappeared, more than likely with the same idea and they hurried into the house. They had barely made it inside when Ben swept an arm under Rey, pulling her to his chest and bounding up the stairs with her in tow. He sat her to her feet outside his bedroom door, turning the doorknob to let them in.

“So, was meeting your hero everything you’d hoped?” Ben teased as he kicked at his shoes to leave them by the door.

Rey blushed. “He’s not my _hero.”_

“Ah,” Ben started slyly. “So you _don’t_  want me to go look for some suspenders? I could probably find some...”

Rey laughed, following after him inside and reaching behind her to lock the bedroom door before stepping out of her own shoes and pressing against him.  She let her hands tuck under the hem of his shirt, sliding up his stomach and over his chest as he hummed softly. 

“Mm,” she simpered, winking up at him. “Actually I’d much prefer you naked. Although, you’d definitely look fantastic in them. Maybe another time?”

He pulled his lip between his teeth, his eyes fluttering closed as she raked her hands back down his body to toy with the button at his jeans. She undid it slowly, dragging the zipper down at the same lazy pace. She grinned up at him, pulling apart the fabric and letting her fingers toy with the base of him tucked away inside. “Now... about that thank you I owe you...”

She pushed him backwards, his legs hitting the edge of the bed before he fell into a sitting position atop it. Rey hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, dragging his underwear along with them as she pulled them down and off his legs. His cock bobbed free, already straining upwards and leaking at the tip. 

She looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip and reaching to wrap her hands around his length. Ben sucked in a breath, holding it for several seconds before releasing it slowly, his eyes locked on hers. Her eyes never left his as she leaned, swiping her tongue slowly up the underside to crest over the wide head. 

Ben's hips jerked, his fingers clenching the sheets beneath him as a whimper escaped him. Rey smiled at his reaction, gripping the base lightly before leaning in to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue around it, tasting the precum gathered at the slit and humming against him. 

Ben hissed between his teeth, his hands coming to rest in Rey’s hair and his fingers winding through the strands. She bobbed down on his length, taking him as far as she could and working the rest in tandem with her hand. She relaxed her throat to take him deeper, Ben letting out a deep moan as she moved faster. She felt him swell further against her tongue, his fingers fisting at her scalp and broken sentences falling from his mouth. 

“Rey— I’m going to— you have to— oh,  _fuck—”_ He babbled.

He tried to pull her off of him gently by the hair, Rey raking her nails against his thigh and pressing him deeper into her mouth. Ben came with a sharp grunt, his cock twitching heavily in her mouth as she swallowed around him. He bent at the waist, his chest hovering over her head and his breath coming out in sharp pants as he continued to empty himself inside her mouth. Rey took everything he gave, only allowing him to slide out of her mouth when he went still. 

Ben shuddered as her lips released him, letting out a shaky breath before pulling her up to meet his mouth. He gripped her nape, angling her head to allow himself better access. As his tongue laved over hers, his free hand went to roughly tug at her leggings. He rolled them over her hips, jerking them downwards as she assisted in wriggling free of them. 

He broke away from her mouth to pull her shirt up and over her head, wasting no time in reaching for her bra next. He frowned when he struggled to find the clasp at her back, huffing in frustration as he continued to try and free her of it. Rey giggled softly, reaching between them to undo the front clasp, the cups falling to the side as Ben’s eyes went wide.

“That might be my new favorite thing.” Ben murmured in awe.

“Really?” Rey asked with a grin.

Ben furrowed his brow, deep in concentration as he pushed the separated pieces over her shoulders. He shook his head then, giving her a serious look. “Actually no, these are.” He leaned to wrap his lips around a nipple, his tongue rolling over the peak before his teeth nibbled at it softly.

Rey clutched at his hair, pulling him tighter against her as his hands went to her waist to grip the skin there. He slid a wide palm over the smooth skin of her belly, running it downwards to tuck into her underwear. He let a finger part her, drawing through the wetness gathered there and returning upwards to press against her clit. 

He hummed against her skin, his voice coming out in a rasp. “Or maybe this is.”

His free hand slid over her hip bone, moving to grasp the swell of her ass, squeezing slightly. “ _Fuck,”_  he sighed. “It’s all my favorite. _You’re_ my favorite.”

Rey reached to tug at the shirt that still covered him, needing him naked. He aided her in pulling it over his head, tossing it aside. She slid a hand over his cock, fisting him and feeling him begin to harden again. She pumped him lightly, leaning in to whisper at his ear. 

“Tell me how you want me, Ben.” She breathed. “Anything you want.”

He shivered as her breath washed over the shell of his ear, reaching to tug at her underwear and she moved her hips to let them fall to the floor. He slid three fingers through her slick folds, teasing her entrance before pulling back only to repeat the motion. 

“Anything?” He whispered hoarsely. 

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed as she became distracted by what he was doing below. He removed his hand to pull at her waist, dragging her up the bed with him and settling her under him. He gave her a nervous look, as if afraid to ask for what he wanted. She leaned up on her elbows, pressing a heated kiss to his mouth and reaching to palm his cock below. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she assured. “Anything you want. I’m yours.”

She fell back to the covers, watching as his eyes darkened. He took her by surprise when he rolled her to her stomach, tugging at her hips to hoist her to her knees. She lay against the bed with her cheek pressed into the mattress, her ass high in the air as Ben loomed behind her with hooded eyes. He sunk two fingers into her exposed pussy, the pair of them groaning in tandem as Rey gripped at the covers beneath her. 

He removed his hand quickly, wrapping it instead around his cock and leaning in to line up with her entrance. He pressed inside slowly, her walls stretching around him as he filled her to the hilt. When his hips were flush with her backside, he stilled to trace a hand down her spine, breathing heavily. He fingers moved to grip her hips, pulling out slowly before pushing back inside. 

Rey moaned as he continued his torturous pace, exploring her as her knuckles turned white with the force of her grip on the sheets. She began to push backwards instinctively, seeking more of him. “ _Ben. Faster.”_

His nails bit into the skin of her hips, a shaking breath escaping him as he slammed into her, causing her to cry out softly. He pounded into her over and over again, the sounds of his skin slapping against hers filling the room lewdly. The position in which he held her caused him to hit deep, filling her like no one ever had and she felt her orgasm quickly building. 

“I don’t want—” Ben grunted. “I don’t want to come without you.”

He snaked a hand under her belly, seeking her swollen clit and swiping at it furiously to aid her. Rey mewled under him, pressing back into his thrusts hard and feeling her legs shake with the effort. 

She came with a shudder, her pussy spasming around his still thrusting cock as she struggled to stay upright. When he followed after her, slamming into her forcefully and holding, his body fell over hers as his hands pressed into the mattress to steady himself. His cock twitched violently inside her, shooting thick ropes to paint her insides. 

When he had nothing else to give, he slid out of her, groaning as he did so and falling to his side to pull her against him. He curved her against his body, tucked away against his skin as he peppered her bare shoulder with kisses contently.

Rey snuggled against his skin, sated and warm as she sighed happily. “Mm,” she purred. “You’re getting _really_  good at that.”

“Newton’s third law. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.”  He murmured against her skin. 

She turned to gape at him over her shoulder. “Did you just quote physics to me as an innuendo?”

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging lightly. Rey broke into a fit of giggles, rolling over suddenly and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re such a nerd.” She muttered against his mouth. 

He grinned, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. She traced the beauty marks against his chest, thinking. “Thank you, Ben.”

He stirred. “For what?”  

“For today, for the last few weeks, for loving me, for just being _you_. All of it.” She answered quietly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Rey. Everything I have, and everything I am is yours.” He said softly. “I _love_ you.”

She smiled, nuzzling closer and closing her eyes against his warmth. For the first time in her life, every new day held promise. Every new day had potential to be better than the last. Ben had taken her sad life and filled it with a new hope. As she felt the blanket of sleep settle over her, she sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to the Universe, thanking it for giving her more than she could have ever asked for. 

“I love you too.” She whispered into his shoulder.

She was not alone... and she never would be again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  KTF here:  
> So this was meta af, and a continuity nightmare, but Jessi planted these seeds and we needed it to happen. A big thank you to her for letting me go crazy with my part of this chapter, and for letting me revisit my babies. I missed them so much. Now I guess all that’s left for me to do is write me an epilogue for [Like Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747861/chapters/34097774) ;)
> 
> P.s. If you have no idea what the hell was going on this chapter— so sorry. XD Just think Kylo the rockstar and his band of misfits.


	31. Zone of Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Moodboard gifted to us by the wonderful [Semperfidani](http://semperfidani-blog.tumblr.com/)! <3

* * *

 

Ben eyes drifted open, early morning sunlight pouring into his bedroom and casting a glow on Rey’s sleeping form, still tucked against him. He smiled into her tangled waves, still somewhat shocked that he got to wake up next to her like this. Last night had been amazing— he didn’t think he’d ever forget the sight of Rey’s lips around his cock. Even now the memory left him uncomfortably turned on.

His arm was draped lazily over her side, and he let his hand flatten over the smooth expanse of her stomach, pressing a kiss into her hair. She squirmed beneath his touch, rolling into a stretch that caused her ass to press into his pelvis.

Ben groaned, rolling his hips and letting his hand slide upwards to palm her breast. He let his thumb slide over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch.

“Mm,” Rey hummed. “Good morning.”

He smiled into her hair, continuing his attention to her nipple. “Good morning.”

“Someone’s feeling frisky this morning.” Rey teased.

“Assume I’m _always_ feeling frisky when you’re around.” Ben chuckled.

“No complaints here.” She assured. “Did you have sweet dreams?”

“About you.” He breathed into her hair. “Always about you.”

He thrust against her, huffing out a breath and grasping at her breast as she arched into his palm.

Rey whimpered, her voice breathy and needy. “I bet I could make your dreams come true.”

“Mm,” he groaned. “You already have.”

She giggled, the sound dying in her throat as his hand slid down the length of their body to settle between her legs. He hummed in approval when he found her already wet, swirling a finger through her folds. He let his hand drift upwards to grip her thigh, parting her legs with the intention of sinking inside her.

**_Knock. Knock._ **

“Hey guys, hopefully I’m not _interrupting_ anything,” came Poe’s sheepish voice from outside the door. “But Leia wants you two to come down for breakfast. She’s got a whole mess of food cooking for everyone before we head out. Are you guys up yet?”

“Fuck.” Ben whispered, burrowing his face in Rey’s hair as she laughed softly.

“We’ll be home soon.” She urged. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

“My poor house.” He laughed.

**_Knock. Knock._ **

 “Hey you horny bastards, I can hear you giggling!” Poe huffed.

“We’re up, we’re up!” Ben grumbled. “Go away!”

“If I go away you’ll just start boning and never make it down.” Poe laughed.

“Damn right we would.” Ben grumbled.

Rey shoved at his arm, squirming away and stretching. “Come on, you. Don’t give your mother a reason to scold us.”

Ben scoffed. “I think she loves you more than me. You’re safe.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Up and at em.”

Ben tried not to pout, failing miserably and Rey laughed at his petulant expression. She grabbed her t-shirt from the night before, slipping it over her head and reaching for her leggings.

She glanced over her shoulder as she shimmied into leggings, giving Ben a stern look. “I’m going to go take a quick shower. You’d better do the same.”

“We could shower together. Save time.” Ben pressed innocently.

“Oh, no.” Rey grinned. “I know your game. We’ll never get down that way. Come on, get up.”

She winked at him as she strode to the door, wrenching it open and patting Poe on the shoulder as she crossed the hall to her own room. Poe leaned in the door frame, a Cheshire grin planted on his face as he waggles his eyebrows at Ben, who's only covering was the sheets draped about his waist.

“Heya, big boy.” Poe drawled.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Not a word.”

“What?” Poe asked innocently. “I was just going to ask how your night went.”

Ben laced his hands behind his head, grinning. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You sly dog.” Poe teased.

Ben waved him off. “Get out of here so I can shower.”

“Fine, fine.” Poe relented, raising his hands in defeat. “Don’t dally. Your Momma is all weepy because you’re leaving.”

Ben sighed. Great, this ought to be fun. He watched as Poe closed the door behind him, crawling out of bed and making his way towards the bathroom. Saying goodbye to his parents would be tough— but he had to admit he couldn’t _wait_ to get Rey home.

* * *

 

Ben sat at the bar, his mother fussing over his hair as she loaded his plate with bacon and eggs.

“I’m just saying, Ben... you could use a trim. I could do it for you before you leave.” She urged.

“It’s fine, Momma. I like it like this.” He assured her.

“I like it like that too.” Came Rey’s voice from the entry.

She shuffled over to them, leaning to press a kiss to Ben’s cheek before sliding onto the stool next to him. He grinned at her, turning to blush into his breakfast as Leia tutted.

“You’re supposed to be on _my_ side, girlie.” She chuckled.

Rey shrugged. “Sorry, Momma.”

Leia sighed. “I’m going to miss y’all.” She watered a bit, dabbing at her eyes with her apron. “Y’all have to promise it won’t be such a long time before you visit again.”

“Don’t worry,” Rey assured, bumping Ben’s knee with hers. “I won’t let him be a stranger.”

“God bless you for that, honey.” Leia praised.

“Ugh,” Poe interjected. “That drive back will be brutal.”

“Well, no one told you to _drive.”_ Ben chided.

Poe sighed, glancing at Finn and blowing him a kiss. “Worth it.”

Finn winked over his coffee, nodding in agreement.

Chewie strode in then, scratching at his beard and yawning. “I smell bacon.”

“Help yourself, slick.” Leia directed, digging into her own plate.

“You still going to stick around for a little while longer?” Han asked from the table.

Chewie nodded. “A week I think. Which reminds me...” He glanced over at Rey, giving her a questioning look. “Can you watch the shop after class this week?”

Rey choked on her eggs. “You want me to run the shop?”

Chewie nodded. “Ain’t nothin’ I can do that you can’t do, girl.”

He tossed a key in her direction, and she caught it, tucking it into the pocket of her shorts. “I can probably handle that.”

“Of course you can.” Chewie affirmed. “Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you could.”

She grinned, blushing. “Thanks, Chewie.”

He waved her off. “Don’t get all sappy on me now.”

“So what time is y’all’s flight?” Leia questioned.

“One.” Ben answered. “We’ll have to head out pretty soon.”

Leia sighed. “This has been the best week.”

“We’ll be back, Momma.” Ben assured her.

“I’ll hold you to that boy. Don’t make me fly out to Boston to whoop your ass.” She asserted.

Ben laughed. “Yes ma’am.”

The rest of their breakfast was spent in pleasant chatter, their group laughing and cutting up and just enjoying each other’s company. Later, when the dishes had been put away, Ben thought to maybe drag Rey to his room for one last romp before they spent the day traveling.

“Want to say goodbye to my room?” Ben whispered.

Rey laughed, pinching his side. “I’ve awoken a beast.”

“I can’t help it.” He pouted.

“I don’t want you to.” She assured. “I’d _love_ to say goodbye to your room.”

He tugged at her hand, trying to sneak away from the kitchen. Leia noticed their retreating figures, hollering across the room. “Oh Rey,” she started. “Before you go pack up could you have a look at Han’s chair? One of the wheels is creaking.”

Ben huffed out a sigh, jilted for the second time that morning. Rey chuckled, squeezing his hand. “Just keep telling yourself...”

He nodded. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Right.” She urged, turning to move back into the kitchen. Ben let loose one last sigh of defeat, continuing towards the stairs in search of his room. He moved about the room once there, collecting his things and stowing them back into his bags.

He brought his bags down the stairs when he’d finished, dropping them by the front door. Rey was walking out of the kitchen as he did so, smiling at him as she moved for the stairs. He checked the grandfather clock across the room; there was still time if they—

“Hey man, I think Kylo wants to go out.” Poe’s voice rang out from the entry to the kitchen.

_Fuck._

He’d thought that he and the Universe had finally come to an agreement, yet it seemed to have resettled into its old grudge. He watched Rey traipse up the stairs, shaking his head and moving back through the kitchen to open the door for the hulking mass of fur waiting there.

He stepped outside with Kylo, waiting patiently as he piddled around the back lawn, sniffing at the grass. When Kylo has finished his business, he trotted back to Ben who scratched at his ears.

“I bet you’re wishing we’d just leave you here with all this grass, huh boy?” Ben chuckled.

Kylo woofed low, licking at Ben’s hand before letting his tongue loll out happily. Ben moved back towards the house, sliding open the door and following Kylo back inside.

“I’m going to miss that pup.” Leia sighed from kitchen table.

“Probably more than me.” Ben laughed.

“Oh shut up boy. You know that’s a fib.” She groused.

She rose from the table, following him out of the kitchen and the pair of them finding Rey coming down the stairs with her bags in tow.

“I’m all set.” She said cheerfully.

Ben took her bags, suppressing the urge to sigh again. _Almost home_. He told himself. _Almost home._

Later, Poe and Finn having already left after their goodbyes, Ben found himself packing the last of their things into the back of her car. When he’d finally loaded up the car with all of their bags, Ben and Rey turned to his parents for one last goodbye.

“Glad you got to see me, boy.” Han teased as Ben wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Me too, Dad.” Ben laughed.

“You too, sweet girl.” He offered to Rey before extending his arms for another hug. She grasped him firmly, smiling wide.

“It was such a pleasure to spend the week with you all.” Rey gushed.

“Oh honey,” Leia chided. “The pleasure was ours. You come back soon. Bring Ben if you can.”

Leia gave her a teasing wink, pulling her in for a hug. “Seriously darling, I’m _so_ happy Ben has you. We love you, girl.”

“I love you all too.” Rey said tearily.~

Leia turned to Ben then, wrapping her tiny form around his waist and squeezing him tight. “Don’t be a stranger, baby.”

“I won’t, I promise.” He answered thickly. 

She nodded into his chest. “I’ll hold you to it.”

He gave her one more squeeze for good measure, pressing a kiss into her hair. She released him then, wiping at her eyes as they moved towards the car. He gave them a final wave as they piled in, Rey sliding across the seat as he followed after.

Rey snuggled against him in the seat, her fingers winding through his and giving them a light squeeze.

“This was the best week.” She sighed.

He leaned into her hair, inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo as his lips fell upon her temple. “I’d have to agree.”

“Can’t wait to be home though.” She teased, poking him in the ribs coyly.

He hummed in approval. “On that I’d _definitely_ have to agree.”

* * *

 

Rey’s hand never left his as they made it through the office for the private flights. She wove their fingers together as they climbed up the small stairs into the plane, Ben holding Kylo on a short leash with his other hand. He settled Kylo on the floor under one of the tables and let Rey pull him onto one of the plush benches that sat beneath the row of windows. She squeezed his hand and he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto the back.

“Thank you for coming home with me.” He murmured.

“Your family is amazing.” Rey said gently. “I’m so glad you asked me to join you.” 

She stretched her legs and Ben’s eyes followed down the path of golden skin. She had worn a fucking skirt, as if she’d known he had been practically half hard all day. He swallowed thickly as his cock attempted to make itself a priority again.

 _Home_. They were almost home. He could wait.

“Besides.” Rey continued. “I don’t know if we’d be where we are now without this trip.”

Ben leaned back, tilting his head to look over at her. “You’re right. Where do you think we’d be if we didn’t go?”

Rey blushed furiously and Ben nudged her with his shoulder. “I’d probably still just be thinking of you at night while I…” She trailed off, hiding her face slightly as Ben’s jaw fell open.

“You did…that? To the thought of me?” He was a swirling mix of flattered and aroused.

“You’re not the only one with a decent imagination.” Rey answered, looking up to wink at him.

His cock swelled and Ben grunted, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. She gasped against him and he turned, folding himself over her as he pressed her back into the bench, his lips sliding softly against hers. His free hand made its way up the miles of golden skin on her leg to slide up underneath her skirt, fingers seeking her warmth.

There was a clearing of a throat and Ben broke their kiss to look up, immediately blushing at the sight of the Captain, who had stepped out of the cock pit.

“Just wanted to let you folks know that we’re next to take off and you may need to sit back and buckle up for a few minutes.” 

“Yes, sir.” Rey squeaked, her face pink as Ben pulled himself from her body, straightening her skirt with an innocent tug. They both found their seat belts, buckling in as the plane made its way around the runways.

“Almost home.” Rey whispered.

“At this point I don’t know if I can wait until we’re past the front door.” Ben mumbled.

Rey giggled but Ben answered with a serious quirk of the eyebrow.

“Seems like someone is enjoying making up for lost time.” She teased.

“No, not that...” Ben gave her a heated look. “I just enjoy being with _you_.”

She blushed as she took his hand again and Ben swallowed thickly, his cock pushing needily against his pants again. The plane cabin seemed smaller as it tilted, speeding up against the air in take off. Rey had turned to the small windows to watch them soar over the clouds, little puffs of white cotton candy spread over the Earth.

The intercom clicked on and the captain’s voice echoed throughout the cabin announcing they no longer needed their seatbelts and Rey clicked out of hers immediately.

“Gonna freshen up a minute.” She explained, squeezing his hand and releasing it before she stood and shuffled to the small bathroom.

Ben waited all of forty seconds before he snuck over to the door, rapping on it with his knuckles. He was hard, nearly throbbing with the thought of what he wanted to do.

“Yes?” Rey’s timid response sounded from the other side of the vinyl door.

“Let me in.” His voice was low, hungry.  He could hear the lock click and he quickly pulled it open, sliding in as soon as the gap would allow him and latching the door closed behind him.

The airplane bathroom was small, but roomier than those found on commercial flights and Ben quickly crossed the small space with a single stride. She threw her arms around his neck as their lips met hungrily. Ben’s hands slid down her back, relishing in the feeling of pulling her against him as he gripped her backside tightly. He backed them up against the small sink vanity with a light grunt and Rey’s legs came up around his hips as she braced herself against the ledge.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” She teased, her hands sliding down to yank eagerly at his belt.

“I’ve needed to be inside you since I woke up with you in my arms.” He groaned. 

She was taking too long with his belt and he gently nudged her hands aside to assist her. His pants slid to his knees and he smirked as her eyes widened at the sight of his freed cock, jutting up proudly between them.

“Oh shit.” She smiled. “No underpants.”

His mouth came down around hers again as his hands trailed up her legs, grazing lightly, seeking beneath the hem of her skirt. Ben couldn’t help but groan as his fingers encountered the soaked fabric of her panties. He rubbed her gently over the sodden cloth, enjoying the soft whimpers that escaped her throat. His fingers hooked easily over the soft elastic, anxiously tugging them over hips and knees. He collected them, his eyes flashing at the heavy lidded look from Rey as he stuffed them greedily in his jacket pocket.

“Those are mine now.” He murmured, returning to his spot between her knees and bringing her lips to his with a guided hand under her jaw. They both groaned at the sensation of his erection sliding against her folds, the sensitive head nudging intently at her clit with each roll of his hips. Rey tried to angle her body, hoping to catch him in the right position where he would slide cleanly into her, but he resisted.

“What do you want, Rey?” He hissed, bringing his thumb to her bud, gently circling it in a joint assault with his cock. She was so wet, coating him in her arousal with every push against her. He shuddered, twitching in anticipation of being within her perfect heat.

“You.” She whispered, wriggling against him desperately.

“You have me.” Ben murmured. “All of me. Now what do you _want_ from me?”

Rey growled impatiently while Ben smirked. He wanted her to say it; he couldn’t wait much longer, but he was desperate to hear her be as hungry for him as he was for her.

“I want your cock.” She whispered hotly, her face flushing at her own words. Ben groaned, almost giving in to her request.

“Like this?” He teased, rutting against the outside of her again.

There was a slight shake as the plane dipped in turbulence, the movement jostling them just enough that the head of him caught against her entrance.

“If you don’t fucking _fuck_ me, Benjamin Solo…” Rey tried to threaten.

Ben gave a light chuckle and with a sturdy thrust, he filled her, the two of them both moaning at the sensation. He bent over her, resting his forehead against hers as he grabbed her rear, filling each palm with a round cheek. Her legs had already wrapped around him, securing him snugly against her and he used his hold on her to roll her hips slightly, pushing in even deeper.

“How about like this?” He asked again, his question practically whispered against her lips.

He gripped her, moving her hips back and forth again and Rey whimpered, her head falling back at the feeling of him bottoming out within her.  He kissed the pale column of her neck, drawing the skin between his teeth as he started to thrust slowly, reveling in the exquisite tightness that wrapped and flexed around his cock.

“More.” She begged. “Harder.”

He was _more_ than happy to accommodate. His strong hips started a fast pace, relentless as the sensations started to build. Rey’s body began to writhe and arch against his as he pounded into her, his tight hold on her ass preventing her from disrupting his steady rhythm.

Her hands gripped wildly at his hair, his shoulders, his arms and Ben knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He had been aching to be inside her all day and now that he was flush in her warmth he never wanted to leave.

“Touch yourself.” He growled, his eyes dark with passion as she snaked a hand between them. She keened immediately, her breath quickening and a flush extending through the skin at her collar. She was close too.

The plane dipped again and Ben nearly lost his footing but he surged forward, throwing the weight of his shoulders against her to keep her in place on the vanity. The small plane was going through a significant amount of turbulence and he let go of her backside to grab the ledge of the sink, trembling slightly as he fought his release.

“This is your Captain speaking. I have turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Rey gasped, her heels digging into his cheeks in determination.

“Wouldn’t dare.” He groaned, continuing thrust in her. “Gonna come soon.” Ben caught her mouth in a needy kiss, gripping the sink tighter as the plane shook. “You come first.” He ordered, breathing heavily against her lips.

He filled her, again and again, watching with rapt fascination as she rubbed her clit. Ben could feel the exact moment she came as her walls suddenly fluttered against him, gripping and coaxing his own release. He grunted, grabbing her ass again as he suddenly pushed in deep, holding her tightly against him as he gave in, falling off the edge into pleasure.

It was instinctual, some primordial imperative that caused him to keep her locked snug against him as he filled her with pulse after pulse of his release, his mind temporarily white with bliss.  He held her tight as he shuddered through the last few twitches, emptying the buildup of the morning into her waiting body.

The air was quiet except for their heavy breathing and the low thrum of the airplane engines. Ben sighed and pressed a loving kiss into her temple.

“Have I told you today how perfect you are?” He breathed, reaching out to grab a handful of paper towels. He slowly pulled out, moving to catch and clean the result of his climax from her body.

“You don’t have to tell me every day.” Rey smiled shyly as Ben tossed the paper towels in the trash and pulled up his pants.

“Maybe not, but I will.” He answered, tugging her skirt down and leaning over to catch her in a gentle kiss.

“Do I get my panties back?” Rey asked as Ben helped her down from the sink ledge. 

He shot her a heated look. “Not this time.” He gave a wink as he slid back out of the bathroom, leaving her alone to ‘freshen up again.

She joined him back on their bench a few minutes later, tugging her skirt tight against her legs, her cheeks tinged pink.

“I can’t believe we just joined the mile high club.” She whispered.

“With turbulence too. There should be an extra badge for that.” Ben whispered back, smiling at Rey’s answering giggle. He took her hand and settled back in his seat, his body finally relaxed, the pressure of his half day half chub finally eased.

At least it was until he looked over at her, her happy sated face blushing back at him and her mile long golden legs disappearing under that short skirt, reminding him that she was completely bare beneath the hem.

He swallowed hard, ignoring his greedy dick and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

Almost there. Almost _fucking_ home.

* * *

 Ben tried not to laugh at Rey as she held her skirt tightly to her legs as they descended the plane stairs. One good breeze is all it would take and Ben snaked a hand out to pinch a soft cheek. She yelped, swatting at him and he snickered, tucking her behind his body out of view as she tried to slid gracefully in the waiting car. Kylo huffed, tired of the travel and Ben had to shove his uncooperative furry butt into the car.

“You okay?” He asked Rey, who had disappeared under Kylo’s fluff.

“Yup! Just ready to go home.” Came her muffled reply. He loaded their bags into the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat, giving their driver the address.

It was a short drive, but it felt like it took forever. Ben’s knee jostled anxiously as they slowly made their way into the residential neighborhoods and he  was nearly crawling out of his skin by the time they pulled up to his street. He leapt from the car before it had come to a complete stop, startling the driver and he muttered an apology as he opened the back door.

Kylo came bounding out, making a beeline for his favorite piddle shrub and Ben extended a hand to help Rey out. She glanced around with a smile.

“We’re home!” She burst with a wide smile.

“Nearly.” Ben murmured, tipping the driver and grabbing their bags. Rey grabbed the lighter ones to help and together they made their way to the front door. He unlocked it and Kylo barreled past them to get inside.

The house felt different as they entered and Ben worried for a moment that she would miss the grandeur and luxury of the Solo Estate. His house was so much smaller, creaky, with a draft in the winter and he looked over at her nervously.

“It’s good to be home.” She sighed. “I love your family’s home in Texas too, but this…” Rey turned to him and smiled. “This is _home_ to me.”

Ben dropped his bags and moved to gather her against him. “I’m glad.” He murmured, catching her lips for a kiss. She tightened her arms around him and he smoothed his hands over her body, running them up under her skirt.

“Mmm.” He hummed. “Now that I have you home, what surface should I have you on first?”

Rey giggled, thinking he was joking but then she suddenly shrieked as Ben grabbed her and threw her over one of his broad shoulders.

“Ben!” She laughed, kicking her legs slightly. “Put me down!”

He answered by lifting up her skirt and landing a light smack on a bare cheek, causing her to shriek again.

“The couch I think. Needs a good sexual cleansing after Poe.” He muttered, heading towards the living room.

Rey laughed as Ben flopped her on the soft cushions and she reached for him, parting her legs wantonly. He could see her, already glistening with arousal and he unsnapped his belt, shucking it quickly through the loops like a whip.

“What have I created? You’re a _monster_.” She giggled.

Ben looked at her hungrily before pouncing with a dimpled smirk. 

“Yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I can fly higher than an eagle,  
> For you are the _Ben _beneath my wings.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Jessi has had that canon line in her head for _months _. #genius XD___  
>  _


	32. The Red Sweater Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hey guys! Y’all have been asking for this to happen (or maybe more accurately _dreading _this to happen) for so long. We haven’t forgotten. Not like _Ben _did apparently. ;)____
> 
> ____Early to _Ben _, early to rise.___ _ _ _

__

* * *

 

_“Fuck, you taste incredible.” Ben groaned, running his tongue through her folds and swirling it around her clit, causing Rey to whimper._

_“Just like that, Ben. It feels amazing.” She mewled._

_His grip on her thighs was a welcome weight, his wide palms burning into her skin as he held her legs open to allow him better access to her soaked cunt. She pushed her hands into his hair, loving the way the soft strands slid through her fingers._

_He sucked at the swollen bud, the sensation causing her back to bow as white hot pleasure coursed through her. She was so close, just a little more—_

Rey woke with a start, glancing down to find her dreams quite literally come true, the sheets torn from her naked body and Ben nestled between her thighs as he languidly lapped at her slit.

“Good morning.” He murmured.

“ _Ben_.” She cried out, her thighs clenching around his ears as he increased the tempo of his tongue. 

The entire weekend had been a marathon of making up for lost time, Ben making true to his promise to have her on every available surface of his home. Just last night she’d practically fallen asleep with him inside her, and apparently that was not enough for him. Not that she was complaining.

He pulled her clit between his lips, sucking hard as his tongue pressed against it roughly, causing double the sensation. She clawed at his hair, tugging it roughly and forcing a groan from his mouth, the vibration only furthering her pleasure. 

He reached between them to sink two of his long fingers inside her, grinding them upwards before steadily beginning to pump them in and out. Her grip in his hair did not lessen, practically grinding herself against his face as mind numbing ecstasy took over.

She rode the waves of her orgasm with his mouth still clinging to her soaked core, pulling aftershocks from her body long after she had reached her breaking point. She had to physically drag him upwards, unable to take another second of the sharp sensations he was causing. She pulled him to her mouth, attacking his lips with her own and hedonistically enjoying the way she tasted herself on his tongue.

She could feel his already hard cock pressed insistently against her still sensitive center, shivering as he pushed the rigid length through her folds. The thick head bumped at her charged clit, wringing sparks of lingering climax from her and causing her to whimper into his mouth.

She pulled away, breathing heavily and rasping against his lips. “I need you to fuck me  _right now_  Ben Solo.”

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned.

He canted his hips, nudging at her entrance with the head of his cock and wasting no time as he slipped inside. He groaned as he filled her, his face burrowing into her hair as his hand pulled at her thigh to urge it around his waist.

She wrapped her ankles around his hips, digging her heels into the hard muscle of his ass as he began to piston in and out of her aggressively. Neither of them were in the mood for slow this morning, both too wound up by Ben’s wakeup call to allow for tender.

He pounded into her slick channel, his hands sliding under her ass to grip it, lifting her from the bed slightly to hit deeper inside. She cried out as she felt the thick head tapping at her womb, turning to press hot kisses to Ben’s ear before tracing the shell with her tongue. 

He shuddered, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her bottom and a sharp grunt escaping him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rey. I’m so fucking close. You feel so God damned good. You’re so fucking  _perfect_.” He sputtered into her hair.

Her hands slid over his shoulders, raking her nails down his shoulders as every muscle in his body tightened. She felt another orgasm building, her breath quickening as her heart began to race. She felt it building in her spine, blooming downwards and threatening to spill over.

“Ben— I’m going to— I can’t—” She gasped incoherently.

She shook violently as her orgasm tore through her, pressing her heels into his ass to pull him as deep as he could go. He followed after her, pulling her down onto his length a final time and moaning low in his throat as she felt hot spend shooting out of him to fill her inside.

She stroked his back as he emptied himself, feeling his cock pulsing inside of her deliciously. It took several moments for him to finish, finally sliding out of her with a groan and peppering her face with kisses as he muttered broken praises into her skin.

She grinned up at him, her hand still idly tracing his spine. “Good morning.”

“I’m sorry, I had this dream about you and I woke up and you were so fucking  _naked_  and I needed you.” He explained hoarsely.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t you dare apologize for an orgasm wakeup call. Bloody brilliant is what it is.”

“We should do it again.” He suggested.

Rey giggled. “We absolutely don’t have time. We both have class this morning.”

He smiled sheepishly, capturing her lips once more for a searing kiss. “I don’t want to go to class.” He pouted. 

She laughed. “We can’t just den up in the house and become fuck driven hermits.”

He poked out his lip. “Why not?”

“Don’t give me that look, Benjamin Solo.” She warned. “You know what it does to me.”

He grinned wickedly, leaning to kiss at the slim column of her throat. “Mm,” he whispered. “What does it do to you?”

“Ah,” she gasped as she felt his fingers sliding through her sensitive folds. “Maybe we have time for  _one_  more.”

* * *

Rey rifled through her closet for something to wear, smiling every time she heard Ben clamoring around in the kitchen as he made breakfast. He’d done that every morning, and she was starting to feel spoiled. She really needed to learn how to cook something so that she could return the favor.

They’d had a brief discussion about the topic of her bedroom, Rey deciding to keep her things in her own room. It didn’t make sense to clutter his closet when hers was perfectly fine. He’d relented, given that he had her in his bed as often as possible. It hadn’t mattered in the end, they’d spent each night together in either her bed or his and she didn’t foresee that changing anytime soon.

When she’d dressed, she padded into the kitchen, leaning against the entry to ogle at Ben’s shirtless form as he cooked. She grinned lazily as she checked him out from behind, never ceasing to be amazed at what he hid under those baggy shirts of his.

He turned to catch her staring, raising an eyebrow. “Are you checking me out?”

She winked as she strode across the kitchen to give him a quick kiss. “So what if I am?”

He chuckled. “That’s a sure fire way to make me drag you back into the bedroom.”

“Mm,” she hummed. “Class first, bed later. Besides, I’m starving. Thanks to you I’ve worked up quite an appetite.”

He pointed to the seat at the table, grinning smugly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that too.”

She took her seat as he sat a plate of French toast in front of her, the smell hitting her nostrils and causing her to moan.

“Glad to know I can make you do that out of the bedroom too.” Ben teased.

Rey bit back a smile, shaking her head. “I think someone’s getting a little overconfident.”

Ben shrugged. “I’ve always been a fast learner.”

Rey cut into her breakfast, heaping syrup over the fluffy morsels and laughing softly. “I can’t argue with you there.”

They ate in comfortable silence, Rey not holding back her appreciative moans as she tore into her breakfast. When she’d finished, she pat her stomach idly, sighing in content.

“If you don’t stop feeding me like this I’m going to turn into a whale.” She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. “As if. I should probably get back to the gym tomorrow though. Don’t want to get soft.”

She raised an eyebrow, taking in the chiseled muscles of his chest and abs and shooting him a look of disbelief. “Spare me Solo, you’re built like freight train.”

He grinned wickedly, shoveling another bite into his mouth as she shook her head. God did she love him. It sort of hurt how much.

He sighed a moment later, pushing his empty plate away and giving her a wary look. “Professor Ackbar sent me the class roster this morning for the new semester of Advanced Physics.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Hux is having to retake it.” He grimaced. “I’d almost rather drop the tutoring job than sit through an entire semester with that asshole.”

Rey scowled. “No way. You can’t let that prick win, and that’s totally how he’d see you dropping out.”

“It’s going to be incredibly difficult not to break his face when he inevitably says something to me.” Ben warned.

She nodded. “Not that he wouldn’t deserve it... but it would be more trouble than it’s worth. He’d cause a fuss with his father.”

Ben scoffed. “Let him try. I’d pit my family against his any day.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully. “I know, I know, but that’s just a headache we don’t need. We have each other. Let’s not rock the boat.”

He huffed, finally nodding in assent. “You’re right. I know. Still... what I wouldn’t give to see his nose crumple under my fist.”

Rey grinned. “Mm, talk dirty to me.”

* * *

The ride in to school had been the most pleasant one she’d ever experienced, a sharp contrast to all the mornings she’d rode in with Hux. Instead of bitter silence and barbed words there had been laughter and teasing and errant touches. For what to have been the thousandth time in the last couple of weeks, she thanked the Universe for her good fortune.

When Ben had pulled into the parking lot, she hopped out of the truck, slinging her bag over her shoulder and meeting him around the other side. She threaded her fingers through his, the shy grin on his face filling her with warmth. They walked around the lawn that way, and passed more than one person who’d known her and Hux as a couple who paused to give them a confused look.

She found she didn’t care in the slightest. Let them look, let them wonder, she had all she needed right in the palm of her hand. She gave Ben’s fingers a squeeze, looking up at him with a grin. “My first class is in the same building as yours... how about I walk you to class?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You know Hux will be there. I thought you didn’t want to rock the boat?”

She grinned up at him wickedly, pulling him down for a kiss. “Maybe a  _little_  bit wouldn’t hurt.”

He chuckled. “You’re a little devious.”

She shrugged. “I just can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

Ben gave her a sheepish grin. “If I’m being honest... neither can I.”

“You know…” Rey started. “If I hadn’t asked you to tutor me I would be retaking it right alongside him.”

“And I would probably be sitting behind you again, imagining what it would feel like to impale you on my cock.” He shot her a smirk and raised his eyebrows. 

“ _Beeenn_.” Rey giggled, shushing him. He was right though. If they didn’t come together under the premise of tutor and student, she would probably still be with Hux, still trapped in a relationship that was killing her slowly. Looking back she could see it, how dead inside she was, how desperate and lonely she felt. Ben had saved her grades and saved her soul. Her hand tightened gently on his. He truly was a gift she wanted to keep forever. 

“I’m thankful you asked me to tutor you.” He said softly. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” His thoughts must have been where hers was and she stopped them with a slight tug, pulling him against her. He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her lightly with his nose before he met her lips with a kiss. She hummed happily and Ben gave her a light squeeze before breaking the kiss. 

“C’mon. Let’s get me to class.” He grinned, pulling them to continue down the sidewalk. 

“You’re just excited to rub things in.” Rey snickered.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I love this physics class. That’s why I’ve taken it five times in a row now.” Ben laughed as they opened the door to the Jefferson building. 

Professor Ackbar was already at his desk when they entered and gave Ben and Rey a smile as he noticed them come in hand in hand. 

“Ms. Saule. I thought I passed you with flying colors.” He chuckled. “I didn’t expect to see you here again.”

Rey blushed. “Just seeing my boyfriend off to class, Professor. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

Ackbar gave her a light wink. “Don’t be distracting my best tutor now. At least, no more than usual.” 

Ben coughed, a light blush cresting his cheeks. 

“Well… it looks like they didn’t take out all the trash over spring break.” A familiar voice broke over the room. Rey felt her skin crawl. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was Hux. 

“I thought Solo was your tutor.” He sneered. “Looks like he failed at that too, seeing that you’re back in here for round two.” 

Rey whirled around, coming face to face with her ex. She stared at him and his permanent scowl, wondering what she ever saw in him to begin with. His cold eyes, his expensive clothes, his curled lip, they all pointed to the heartless arrogant prick within. 

“I’ll have you know I got a B last term.” Rey corrected. “Thanks to Ben, I don’t have to repeat a thing. How did your father like you failing, Hux?” She poked the right button and his face flushed. 

Ben took that moment to step closer to her, his hand possessively yet gently toying with her shirt, splaying his fingers over her stomach. 

“Thanks for walking me to class, love.” He murmured, pressing a kiss into her temple. 

“I’ll find you later? For lunch?” Rey asked as she made her way towards the door.  

“Of course.” Ben smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”  

“You two make me sick.” Hux groaned. 

“Hey, Armie?” Rey called out, looking back into the room. Hux looked at her warily. “Ben’s smart and really has a knack for physics. I promise to share if you need him to tutor you. He could probably teach you a thing or two... I know he did me.” She winked at him, watching his face darken as Ben snorted back a laugh. She let the door close before Hux could yell out whatever he had been gearing up in his throat, smiling victoriously to herself. 

The rest of their day was relatively normal, they met Poe and Finn in the cafeteria to share lunch later in the day, and Ben assured her Hux had been relatively quiet for the remainder of the class. Rey found that shocking, having never seen anything to render Hux speechless. She again felt a smug sense of victory over the ginger weasel. 

By the end of the day, Rey was more than ready to return home, somehow having missed being in Ben’s bed even though she’d practically been chained there for seventy two hours. She idly wondered if that hunger would ever fade. She spotted him across the lawn in the parking lot, leaned up against his truck and he smiled at her when he saw her coming, giving a little wave. No, she assured herself, she didn’t think it would ever fade.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and he almost dropped his books in his eagerness to wind his arms around her waist and pull her closer. 

“I missed you.” He admitted. “That’s crazy right? It’s only been a couple of hours since lunch.” 

She shook her head. “If you’re crazy I’m crazy... I missed you too.”

He beamed, leaning to kiss her again and she let him just before breaking away to climb into the truck. 

“Do you need to go by the shop today?” Ben asked. “I could come with you.”

She shook her head. “Chewie doesn’t normally open on Mondays. Says he’s usually recovering from his weekend.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Why does that not surprise me?”

Rey giggled. “I love that old grizzly bear.”

Ben sighed. “Me too.”

When he pulled into the driveway of the house, Rey hopped out in search of Kylo. She felt bad he had to be cooped up by himself in the backyard all day while they were at school. She dropped her bag at the door, moving through the kitchen to the back door to pull it open. The great beast came bounding in as if expecting her, and she reached to scratch his ears. He nuzzled into her hand, licking it for good measure before trotting through the house in search of some other adventure.

“Ben?” She called. “Do you want to take Kylo for a walk?”

Ben poked his head into the kitchen, being attacked by the dog in question who’d jumped to a standing position to lean on Ben’s shoulders. “I’d say he’s due for one.”

Rey laughed. He was certainly wound up. She whistled, the black beast jumping down from Ben’s body and tapping across the floor to return to her side.

“Where’s his leash?” She asked.

“Should be on my dresser.” He answered.

She padded across the living room with Kylo in tow, still a bundle of excited energy. She found the leash where Ben had said it would be, snatching it up and turning to tether the monster in question. Kylo had darted under Ben’s bed, the front half of his body buried under the lifted mattress as he wrestled with something underneath.

She reached to scratch at his belly, trying to urge him out from his hiding place to get the leash on him. Kylo wiggled backwards, something bright red in his maw and she cocked her head curiously. 

“What do you have there, boy?” She wondered. 

She reached to try and wrestle it from his mouth, Kylo thinking it was a game of some sort and shaking his head with a growl. She finally coaxed him into releasing his prize, holding out the red fabric to try and discern what it had been. It was horribly stretched and there was some sort of... something crusted in the center near the button holes.

Rey narrowed her eyes, finding the garment familiar and she suddenly recognized it all too well. Ben strode into the open door then, seemingly wondering what was taking them so long and he stopped in his tracks in the door frame when he caught sight of her.

“Ben,” Rey started in mild accusation. “What is this?”

His eyes went wild with panic, his hand moving to nervously run through his hair as he seemed to scramble for an answer. He swallowed nervously, his voice coming out cracked and anxious when he spoke.

“Rey... I can explain.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Side note from KTF: Sorry for slacking on comments last update! I was super busy that week and they got away from me. By the time I had some free time it had been so long it just seemed awkward. I’ll do better. *hides face*  
> ANYWAY.  
> So uh, what’s Rey going to have to say about Ben’s secret shame? :P


	33. You’ve Been a Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  That say all good boys go to Heaven, but bad _Ben’s _bring Heaven to you.__

* * *

 Ben checked his watch.

The leash should have been right on his dresser.

“Did you find it?” He called out, frowning at the silence that answered him. He bounded down the hall to check on them, stalling at the open door. Rey’s back was to him and she spun around suddenly, clutching something familiar and red.

_Oh._

_Oh God._

“Ben,” Rey peered at him curiously, her eyes narrowing with accusation. “What is this?”

Ben felt as if his entire chest had collapsed inside itself as he spied her sweater in her hands. Shit. He had meant to take care of that; he had wanted to wash it and slip it into her laundry, but had forgotten. It had been easy to forget with Rey in his home, taking her in his bed, on his couch, in his shower…. and now it was too late.

He ran his hand through his hair, staring at Rey nervously as he fought for his voice.

“Rey... I can explain.” He was panicking.

“Please do.” She answered quietly.

His mind went blank as he desperately searched for a way to explain himself without sounding like a total creep. It wasn’t possible. He was just going to have to own up to his own behavior.

It was nice having Rey for as long as he did.

“Ben.” She pressed.

“Erm. Well, it was before we were dating, before we were.. anything, really.” He started. His ears felt hot. Could ears even sweat?

“Did you steal it?” Rey asked.

“No!” Ben defended. “No, nothing like that. You left it behind when you had asked me to tutor you. I had meant to return it to you that night but…”

Ben was dying. He wondered if he could feign a heart attack and get out of having to actually form the words.

“But?” She wasn’t going to let him off the hook.

“But… it just smelled like you and… I’ve always loved the smell of you.” Ben admitted. His cheeks were hot now; he must look like some tomato with hair.

Rey held up the sweater. One sleeve was stretched long from where he had pulled it into his mouth and he stared at the pattern of dried spend on the knit. It was completely obvious what he had done and Rey raised a fine eyebrow at him.

“Well, I couldn’t do _that_ with you.” He mumbled. “You belonged to Hux, back then.” He gave her what he hoped was a puppy eyed smile. “And well… I’ve told you I have quite the imagination.”

“Ben. I don’t even know if this is salvageable. And why is this sleeve so long?” Rey pinched the fabric gingerly, holding up the extra long arm.

“It may have been in my mouth while I... did other things to the rest of it.”

“And why was it in your mouth?” She asked with a sigh, as if she already knew the answer.

“Because I… I was a _bad boy_.” He squeaked.

This was it. His life was flashing before his eyes. Poe could have his Xbox and Rey could have everything else.

“I see.” She murmured.

She was quiet. Ben felt like he would have preferred to have her screaming at him. At least then he could go straight to groveling.

“That is why you were sweating.” She stated suddenly, holding up the ruined sweater under his chin. “Then you lied about having a dog, then you had to go and get Kylo to cover up for it.” She raised her voice slightly by the time she had gotten to the end of her assessment. “Tell me I’m wrong.” She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

 _Fuck_.

“You’re not wrong.” Ben whispered.

Rey sighed, setting his red bundle of shame on his dresser and snatching up Kylo’s leash instead. “I need some air.” She said, snapping the leash onto Kylo’s collar. “Let’s go take your Scarlet Letter out for a walk.”

Ben locked the front door and quickly jogged to catch up with them. His  mind was reeling. Rey was upset with him and it was all his fault, because he couldn’t keep his dick off her clothes like a normal person. He didn’t like Rey being upset and it was even worse knowing that her anger was directed at him. Ben clenched his jaw as they walked in silence for a few minutes.

If she forgave him, he would vow to live the rest of his life with the intentions of avoiding her anger. He didn’t like the silence that seemed to roll uncomfortably between them.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted as they turned a corner. Kylo was happily wagging his tail and sniffing the wet earth as they walked. “I’m so sorry, Rey. I never meant to-“

“Please stop, Ben.” Rey cut him off. Her tone was quiet. It felt cold and his heart lurched painfully in his chest. “We can talk when we get home.”

“Okay.” Ben shoved his hands into his sweater pockets, hating how far away she felt from him, despite him following her at her heels. Kylo did his business a few times along the hedges before they finally turned around to head back to the house. The sound of their feet scuffing against the gravel seemed to echo, grating harshly against the wall that had built suddenly between them.

Ben wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms, to whisper his apology and adoration into her skin the way he knew she liked.

He stood behind her, staring at the way the hairs at her nape curled against her skin as she let them back into the house. Kylo bounded off into the kitchen as soon as they were inside, intent to slobber his way through the bottom of his food dish and Ben immediately opened his mouth to try to weave together a safety net of regret and repentance.

“Not now, Ben. I need a minute.” Rey shot him a look that made his mouth swallow his forming words and he watched helplessly as Rey disappeared down the hall. He sank onto the couch, shoving his hands through his thick hair. Kylo trotted over, sniffing his master’s face curiously and giving him a few kibble laced licks.

“Okay, okay.” Ben gave him a smile, ruffling him behind the ears. “You know… even though I’m not proud of the circumstances of how you got here, I’m happy you’re around, you big mongrel.”  

Kylo gave him a loud snorting lick in reply before leaping up to sit on the other end of the couch and Ben sighed, rubbing his face.

“Ben?” Rey’s voice sounded through the hall. “Come here, please.”

He leapt up, his heart fluttering in anxiety as he made his way down the corridor. Her room was dark and empty so he peeked into his own, seeing her chewing her bottom lip worriedly. She barely glanced at him as he entered and he couldn’t help but swallow nervously as he waited for her to say something, anything.

“Sit down.” She ordered, gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room. It was the one he had bought at IKEA for her desk and he ran his hands through his hair as he passed her, taking a seat on the small chair. His legs were a bit too long and he had to fold them tightly beneath him in order to fit. Rey sat opposite him, leaning into the end of his king bed.

She looked beautiful, even in her nervous apprehension and he wanted to do nothing but make everything right again. “Rey, I just-“

“Quiet.” Rey interrupted. “I talk first.”

Ben snapped his jaw closed, a coil of pain forming in his chest. He wondered briefly if the kiss he had given her earlier was his last one; if he had known it then, he would have never let her go.

“Maybe this will be easier if you close your eyes.” Rey whispered.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice broke. “Please…”

Rey shook her head, avoiding his gaze. “Close your eyes.”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, that tense winding of pain around his heart intensifying at the sudden silence of the room. It was if she had left. If he opened them to find her gone, he would tear the room into pieces.

“Keep them closed.” Her voice was closer and he shifted, exhaling desperately in relief that she was still there.

There was a slight sensation of her hands on his shoulders and he tensed as she moved his arms behind his back, tying them in place with something soft. There was a whisper of air as he felt her breathe, a soft sigh that skirted over the tiny hairs on his skin as she leaned in close to his ear.

“You’ve been a _bad_ boy, Ben.” The words that left her lips were warm against his skin and he shuddered, the heat traveling through into the tops of his ears.

“Yes.” He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

“Look at me, Ben.” Rey’s voice rang out again, in front of him this time.

His eyes fluttered open and he couldn’t help but groan at the sight of her standing before him. She had slipped out of her clothes and was in something that made his cock surge against the denim of his pants, instantly swelling with blood. It was lacy and black, accentuating her small frame. The top, sheer and revealing, was separate from the tiny slip of fabric that covered her mound and his mouth watered as he spotted her slit through the mesh.

There were black straps that wound around her body, visually connecting the two together and Ben wanted to peel them from her, inch by inch. He glanced up at her, his chest flooding with relief as he took in her playful smile, a coy dimple turned into her cheek. He moved to reach for her, pausing when he was restricted, his hands still bound behind the chair. 

“Rey.” He pleaded. “Let me touch you.”

“Not yet.” She answered, walking slowly around him. She reached down and grabbed at his restraints, pulling up a long sweater sleeve. “Recognize your ties?”

“Oh, God.” Ben groaned. His cock twitched as she dropped it and continued walking around his bound form, her hand running, mussing though his hair. A light whine escaped his throat as he stared up at her from his messy locks.

Rey grinned as she suddenly planted herself in his lap and he lunged, pulling himself against the tight stretch of the sweater as he attempted to capture her mouth with his. She suddenly backed away with a smile, leaving him desperately curled over, straining to reach her.

“In all honesty, is this okay?” Rey asked softly. “Tying you up? I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Oh God, don’t stop.” Ben whispered. “Although as soon as you let me out of this damn sweater, you had better be prepared for the consequences.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as her cheeks pinked beautifully, blushing at the hunger in his words. She leaned against him, pushing him back into his chair and Ben couldn’t stop the low groan that escaped as she settled further into his lap, brushing against his growing erection.

“Oh?” Rey grinned, tilting her head at him. “You do like this, don’t you?”

He moaned, letting his head roll back as she rested her arms on his shoulders, rolling her hips against him, again and again. He felt himself grow harder on each stroke and he clenched his fingers, his hands still bound behind him. Rey repeated her motions until he was gasping and he was dangerously close to leaving a hot stain in his pants.

He twitched hard against her already wet center and she knowingly pulled back, trailing her hands down his thighs as she withdrew. He watched with a agonizing combination of desperation and fascination as she wiggled the lace scrap that called itself panties down the slender columns of her legs. She was already dewy with arousal as she stood before him and Ben pulled at his bindings again.

He flinched slightly as her bare foot came to rest on the chair between his legs and she leaned forward, opening herself to him. His mouth was nearly salivating as he stared at her, already glistening and he flicked his gaze to her eyes, finding them heavy with want.

“Bad boys have to lick.” Her voice came out in a whisper and he lurched forward, bending hard against the sweater in order to finally connect his mouth to her.

It was sloppy and wet as she ground herself against his mouth, little gasps escaping her throat. He groaned loudly into her skin as he feasted, giving her everything he had and taking everything she gave him in return. Her hands came to steady themselves in his hair as she began to shake.

Ben always considered himself a quick study and Rey was no exception. Ever since the first time he had lost himself in her body, he had been memorizing her, committing the jagged rhythm of her breathing, the flushing of her skin, the way her body started to curl to memory. She quickly began to give him the cues that he was on the right track and he steadied, maintaining the pressure and pacing.

At that point Ben was wrenching against the knit fabric hard enough that it was cutting into him nearly painfully. As much as he enjoyed giving up control to Rey’s pleasure, he needed to touch her, to pull her against his body, to take her for himself.

She came then, sharply against his tongue and he moaned as she shuddered, clenching her hands into his scalp, and pulling at the handfuls of his thick locks that she had in her grip. He drank her release greedily, sucking her clean until she took a wobbly step back. Ben let out a light grunt as she suddenly collapsed into his lap, her chest heaving unevenly.

“Jesus, Ben.” She breathed, tickling the skin of his neck as she nuzzled him in her post climax after glow. “You’re God’s gift to women.”

“The only woman I ever want is you.” He murmured. “Now release me.”

“I don’t know.” Rey teased. “You’re pretty fun when you’re all tied up.”

Her hands snaked between them and she lazily unbuttoned his pants, reaching in to pull out his cock. It stood strong and proud between them, pulsing needily and Rey thumbed over the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. She stroked her hand down the length of him, squeezing at the base and Ben felt slightly dizzy with pleasure.

Fuck. He needed to be inside her.

“ _Release me_.” He growled hungrily and Rey gulped slightly at the command in his voice. “I’m even more fun when I can touch you.”

She reached behind him, biting her lower lip and giving him that coy smile that sent another rush of blood to his already painfully hard cock. Her hips grinded into him, teasing him as she rubbed her wet folds against his erection. He gave her a low groan, pushing back against her with his hips as her hands worked through the knots. They had tightened with his straining and he tensed as she pulled at the fabric.

There was a rip and then he was free.

She squeaked slightly in surprise as he quickly grabbed her by the waist, fingertips digging into soft curves. Rey tightened her grip around his shoulders as he rolled her hips, intensifying their connection. She gasped as he pushed her against him, the swollen head of his cock rubbing over her nub with every stroke.  

“Oh, fuck… Ben.” Rey gasped. “Please…”

He had wanted to make her beg a little, a sweet nip of playful revenge, but he was too desperate, his body was already taut with need. He lifted her hips high enough to catch himself against her and with the next pull he impaled himself into her, a solid deep stroke.

Rey gasped and she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as they both began to work him within her. Her legs dangled, hanging on either side of his while her toes swung a few inches over the floor.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Ben hissed, thrusting his hips into her slowly, still holding her steadily by the waist. His skin prickled with heat and he suddenly wished he was free of the confines of his clothing and able to feel her, all of her against him; skin meeting skin.

He gave a firm push and stood, grunting as he braced her weight against him. In two solid strides he moved across the space to his bed and he fell onto its plush surface with her beneath him, his cock still embedded within her.

“Since when do you wear so many layers?” Rey complained as she tugged on his t-shirt.

They both worked frantically to free him of his clothing between his urgent thrusts, shucking them off his body and onto the floor. He pulled the straps of her bra off her skin, tugging roughly on the clasp until the fabric gave way and he was free to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth, latching deep and sucking hard enough to draw her into his chest. His lips released her with a pop and he steadied his hips, rolling into her extra hard.

“God, that’s deep.” Rey grunted as he bottomed out.

“I like when you can feel me for days.” Ben murmured, hiking up her legs and bracing her knees on his shoulders while he held himself on his palms. He set an unrelenting pace with his thrusts, torn between watching her eyes glass over and watching himself spear into her soft golden body.

Rey reached down between them, rubbing her palm over her clit while her fingers split to graze against the sides of his cock.

“Nonono… Please.” Ben whuffed, stilling his hips. “You’re gonna make me come. I want to be inside you for just a little bit longer.” His protest was begged into her skin as he fell between her knees, rooting himself deep. He pressed hot kisses into her neck and Rey whimpered at the loss of his momentum, writhing on him while he throbbed inside her, deep and motionless.

“You need to fucking move or I will haunt you with that red sweater for the rest of your life.” Rey snarled, digging her heels into his back.

Ben growled and gave a low chuckle before he picked where he left off, caging her under his body as he began to move again.

“I’ve suddenly become very fond of the sweater.” Ben breathed, his back muscles flexing as his low back rolled.

“There’s substantial evidence you were already very fond of the sweater.” Rey teased.  

“Touché.” Ben huffed as he quickened his pace. Her body accepted every stroke eagerly, suckling and quivering around him. He wasn’t going to last.  “God, Rey. I need to come. Please.”

“Do it.” Rey urged. “Come. Come all over me, like I’m your favorite red sweater.”

“You can’t be serious.” He tried to brush it off, but Ben’s cock twitched heavily at the thought.

“I want you to… please.” Rey urged, her hand returning to work between her legs.

Ben’s hips grew erratic as he buried himself into her, the pressure low in his body twisting, increasing as he grew closer. He held himself back until he watched Rey find her own climax, her chest pinkening with a rosy flush that spread over her skin. The sound of her cries quickly brought about his shuddering release and he leaned back, pulling his cock from her rippling heat and gripping the base tightly. He shot his spend in heavy streaks over her skin, making sure her body received every drop of his cum as he grunted through the pulses.  

“Fuck that was hot.” Rey giggled, looking down at the painting he had made of her. Sleet on sunlight.  

Ben hummed in approval as he dragged a finger through the mess. “Looks good on you.” He rumbled, relishing in the primitive jolt of pride of marking her with his spend before he took a sheet corner to the rest of it, cleaning her in gentle passes. The bed squeaked as he fell over next to her and he wasted no time in drawing her against him, pressing kisses into whatever part of her was closest to his mouth.

“You’re not angry?” He whispered, needing the confirmation. Her skin was so warm and he traced over her freckles of  her shoulder with the tip of his finger.

“I was never angry.” Rey giggled. “Just thought I would make you sweat a little.”

Ben answered with a growl and a tight slap to her bare cheek. “Now who’s the naughty kitten?” He teased, soothing the sudden sting with gentle kneading fingers.

“So,” Rey chuckled. “Any other pieces of clothing I should be worried about finding? Should I hide my laundry basket from now on?”

He grinned into her skin, pinching her ass as she yelped. “Your laundry is safe,” he assured her. “You see... the real thing is _so_ much better.”

“Mm,” she hummed. “Because of me? Or just because it’s real?”

“You. Always you.” He breathed. “Tell me, Rey. When you look at me... can you see my surroundings?”

She peered over her shoulder curiously, not understanding his question.

“Because I can’t see yours,” he clarified. “Just you.”

She smiled wide, pulling his mouth to hers for a slow, savoring kiss. “I love you, sweater fiend.”

He chuckled low. “I think the evidence of my _love_  is apparent. Your poor sweater.”

She shook her head, pushing further into his warmth as his arm draped over her. “I forgive you.... next time though, use me. Not the sweater.”

Ben gulped, her words traveling straight to his cock. He let a hand trail down her ribs, sliding over her hip to push between her legs. “Now that you mention it...”

Rey giggled prettily, already parting her thighs to allow him better access. “I’m going to regret saying that aren’t I?”

“Mm, I hope not. I think I can make it worth your while.” He promised wickedly.

Rey hummed in approval as he nipped at her shoulder with his teeth. “Mm,” she approved. “I just bet you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  See that wasn’t so bad.  
> I dare say that was quite _delicious _.__  
>  Ben should ruin clothing more often... or better yet just ruin Rey. XD


	34. Seeing Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, we know, we _know_ how long it’s been. Everything that could have delayed us with this... well, did. We’re so sorry! The good news is we’ve worked out the end, (check that new chapter count), and intend to finish this fairly quickly now. We hope you haven’t given up on our favorite nerd and his Rey, and again, so sorry for the delay!  <3  
> -KTF
> 
> Where do you go when you're blue,  
> Where do you go when you're lonely,  
> I'll follow you...  
> When the stars go _Ben_.

* * *

 “Are you sure you don’t want me to get Poe to drop you off?” Ben asked for what had to have been the hundredth time.  
  
Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s not that far of a walk to the vet. We’ll be fine.”  
  
He frowned, obviously wanting to argue but keeping his mouth shut to his credit. Kylo was scheduled for another round of shots, and the vet’s office was able to work around their class schedules to fit them in that Saturday morning.  
  
Their first week back to school had been a busy one, the pair of them so occupied with their classes and Rey’s job that it seemed like they’d barely spent any time together. The last three days she’d even come in far later than normal, the shop having gotten ridiculously busy in Chewie’s absence and her working tirelessly to catch them back up.  
  
Ben had been fast asleep each night when she’d finally rolled in, and she’d not had the heart to wake him despite wanting to nudge him awake to let him have his way with her. Good grief, when had she become so starved for sex? She blamed Ben for her newfound neediness. Well, Ben and his ridiculous body and his even more ridiculous cock. She shook away her slutty thoughts, trying to focus on what he was saying.

“I’m just saying I’m sure he won’t mind. The vet is five blocks away.” He grumbled.  
  
“ _Ben_ ,” she sighed. “If you don’t stop mothering me I swear I’ll bend your massive body over my knee.”  
  
He blanched at her threat, his face heating adorably and she grinned in victory at having stunned him speechless. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards then, him stalking towards her to tug at her hip.  
  
“Not if I bend you over mine first.” He promised darkly.  
  
She shoved him away, laughing softly. “None of that or I’ll be late. Besides, didn’t you say you had a meeting with your advisor this morning?”  
  
“What?” He answered vacantly. “Oh, right. I do.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. Ben was being extra nervous today. She figured maybe he was anxious about his last semester of classes. “Well, get a move on. Kylo and I will be just fine.”  
  
“Just let me—” he started, but she cut him off.  
  
“Ben, _go_.” She laughed. “We’re going in opposite directions and you’re going to be late.”  
  
He huffed out a sigh, shaking his head. “Fine, _fine._ ”  
  
He crossed the space to press a kiss to her temple, promising to see her soon and then heading out the door. Rey went to find the bear in question, coming across her furry friend lazing in Ben’s bed, baring his belly in sleep. She scratched frantically at his exposed belly, Kylo wriggling appreciatively before rolling to lick her face.  
  
“Are we ready for the Doctor?” She asked him.  
  
He let out a low woof, snorting and shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I don’t blame you.”  
  
She attached his leash to his collar, letting him trot ahead of her as they left the house and she locked the door behind her. She let him pull her down the sidewalk, Kylo trying to stop every time they passed an oncoming walker to seek ear scratches. His size led some of the people they passed to be wary, but once they realized how much of a teddy bear he was they gushed over him, fawning at his adorable face as they scratched at his ears.  
  
Of course Kylo ate up the attention, the little ham showing out in full swing for each person they came across. His antics caused them to take much longer than they should to reach the vet’s office, and by the time they arrived Rey found herself apologizing profusely to Rose for being a little late.  
  
“Oh girl, don’t worry about it. Paige is finishing up a neuter anyway so it’ll be a few minutes.” Rose assured her.  
  
Kylo tucked his head as if he could gather what Rose had said, laying down on the ground as if in fear that he would be next. Rey barked out a laugh, patting his massive head and taking a seat in the waiting room.  
  
Rey was grateful to see Rose again, having instantly liked her upon their last meeting. She had no idea Rose also helped her sister out at the clinic, only finding out when she’d called to make the appointment for Kylo.  
  
“So how goes it with tall, dark and handsome?” Rose grinned from behind the reception counter. “Any headway?”  
  
Rey bit her lip, feeling a blush heat her cheeks as she shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe.”  
  
Rose grinned wide, clicking her tongue. “Lucky bitch. He got a brother?”  
  
Rey giggled. “Sorry, no.”  
  
Rose sighed. “They never do, babe. They never do.”  
  
A woman much taller than Rose peeked out from the open door then, offering Rey a smile before grinning down at Kylo who still huddled on the floor. “Are we ready for some shots?”  
  
Rey rolled her eyes at the trembling mass of black fur. “Someone said neuter and he reverted to a puppy.”  
  
She reached to scratch at his ears, cooing at the shaggy beast. “Don’t be a baby, big fellow. Everything’s going to be just fine.”

* * *

Kylo’s shots didn’t take long, the overgrown puppy none the worse for wear as Paige led him back out to a waiting Rey.  
  
“All done! He did great.” She assured.  
  
“See?” Rey grinned down at her bear of a companion. “You were worried for nothing.”  
  
Rey looked up at the sisters, offering a look of gratitude. “Thank you for working us in at such short notice.”

Rose waved her off. “Don’t even mention it. Your boyfriend’s donation to the shelter is the biggest we’ve seen in years. We sort of owe him.”

Rey quirked an eyebrow. “Just how much did he donate?”

Paige brought a finger to her lips. “Can’t tell you that, but you should definitely kiss him for us.”

Rey laughed. “No problems there.”

“So do you have any plans now?” Rose asked suddenly. “Paige and I were just about to lock up and grab lunch. You and big man could come with if you like?”

Rey considered, having not heard from Ben yet and deciding lunch with a few girls might be exactly what she needed. “Sure! Why not?”

“Awesome!” Rose replied delightedly. “We can take Paige’s Jeep. The beast here can climb in the back.”

Rey tugged at Kylo’s leash, dragging him along as she followed the two girls out of the clinic. They locked up behind them, leading around to the attached parking lot to an extended silver Jeep that Paige unlocked. She helped Kylo into the back, climbing into the driver’s seat as Rose and Rey jumped in after.

Rey sat in the backseat, listening to the sisters as they chatted errantly about everything and nothing. She’d never been a part of an actual group of girlfriends, and she had to admit it was nice to have friends. If she could call them that, perhaps it was too soon. Still, she wanted to hope that they could be.

Paige took them to a little diner downtown, a tiny building tucked away in a corner lot called _Kanata’s._ Rey admittedly had never been there before, but most of her outings in the past few years had been with Hux. This definitely was not his typical choice.

She tied Kylo up outside, following Paige and Rose inside and loving the quaint atmosphere. It reminded her of a retro diner, the black and white tiled floor clashing with the bright red leather of the booths. They slid into one, Rose suggesting that Rey take a look at the lunch specials and assuring that every single one of them were to die for.

“Do you guys come here often?” Rey asked curiously, scanning the back of the menu.

Rose nodded. “Every Saturday. The owner is super sweet, and the food is _amazing._ ”

As if summoned, a tiny thing of an elderly woman sidled up, clutching at a pen and paper and adjusting her thick glasses. “What can I get ya?”

Rey furrowed her brow, something about the woman seeming familiar even though she couldn’t place her. “Have we met?”

The woman gave her a curious look, shrugging her frail shoulders. “Probably one of those faces. Same eyes, different people and all that.”

Rey thought otherwise, but still unable to place her decided her mind was playing tricks on her. She ordered instead, Paige and Rose following suit as the small woman made for the back to put it in.

“So Rey,” Rose grinned. “You _have_ to give us the goods. Your boyfriend. He’s _got_ to be proportionate right?”

“Rose!” Paige chided, offering an apologetic look to Rey. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. She has no filter.”

“I haven’t had any action in months.” Rose tutted. “Let me have this.”

Rey giggled, just grateful that there were girls willing to spend time with her. She leaned in, crooking her finger to beckon Rose closer. Despite her chastising Paige also leaned in, seemingly interested. Rey put her hand by her mouth as if telling a secret, winking as she replied. “He _absolutely_ is.”

Rose sighed, nodding her head. “I knew it. Lucky. Bitch.”

Rey grinned smugly, still laughing softly. “Can I just say thank you for inviting me? Is that weird? I’ve never hung out with girls like this… most of them hate me.”

Paige shushed her. “Totally not weird. You seem like good people. Those other girls sound lame.”

Rose nodded in solidarity. “You’re welcome to our weekend lunch anytime.”

Trying not to get emotional, Rey could only nod heavily. They would never know what their acceptance meant to her. They chatted until their food came, a chorus of collective groans of appreciation sounding as they dug in.

“Okay,” Rey hummed. “This _is_ amazing.”

“Told you.” Rose agreed around her own bite.

Rey’s phone sounded then, a tiny chirp to alert her of a new message and she pulled it from her pocket to check. She grinned down at her phone, shaking her head softly as she read a new message from Ben informing her he had a surprise for her later.

“Boyfriend?” Paige wondered.

Rey nodded. “Apparently I have a date tonight.”

Rose sighed, grinning widely. “Lucky. Bitch.”

Rey beamed back at her, thinking that she would have to agree.

* * *

Rey could barely contain herself as she bounced in the cab of Ben’s truck. He had told to her dress nicely, so she went with a ‘classic but slutty’ approach, putting on her little black dress that stopped right at the knee. Underneath, she wielded her secret weapon, thigh highs and a skimpy garter belt, with equally indecent underwear. Everything was promptly covered by her nicest jacket and she smiled as she checked her makeup in the visor mirror. She tugged the hem of her dress, making sure everything was still concealed as Ben finally joined her, sliding and ducking his head as he fit his tall frame into the truck with a practiced move.

“Ready to go, babe?” His voice rumbled through her nearly as deep as the engine of the truck that he had just turned over.

She nodded, shifting slightly in her seat. Rey was dying to get her hands on him, or his hands on her, whatever was fastest. It had just been _such_ a busy week, with her pulling late hours at Chewie’s shop and Ben adjusting to his new class and tutoring schedule, as well as his return back to the gym for a few days. Rey crawled into his bed late at night and he pulled her sleepily into his arms only for him to slip out early in the morning. They were two passing ships this week and her body wasn’t happy about it. She had become accustomed to the pleasure of him and being without him was akin to a withdrawal.

She needed him and even the sight of him returning from the gym in his baggy clothes and sweat dampened hair was enough to fan the flame for her. She felt like an uncontrollable horny teenage boy at this rate. She was increasingly so damn thirsty and her Ben was always a tall glass.

Rey tried not to groan as Ben’s hand came over to hold her thigh below the knee as they pulled out onto the road. She took it and moved it higher, sliding it slightly up underneath her dress. His fingers squeezed tightly and she glanced over to see his darkened eyes focused on the road.

“You keep that up and date’s cancelled.” He groaned. “I’ll turn this truck around and drive us right into bed.”

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea.” Rey breathed. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, I’ve missed you too.” He chuckled darkly. “I’ve never been so disappointed in my own right hand before.”

“You think my own hand is any good compared to yours?” Rey teased, pushing him higher up her thigh. His cheeks and ears flamed and he extended his two fingers, turning his hand to rub them against her seam. She was already wet and he swore as his other hand gripped the steering wheel, knuckles whitening under his pale skin.

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben groaned. “You’re making things… difficult.”

“You were gonna say _‘hard’_ right there, weren’t you?” Rey giggled, loving the embarrassed flush that suddenly came over him.

“We’re almost there.” He said, seemingly determined. “I promise it will be worth it.”

“Everything about you is worth it.” Rey replied warmly and she stared at her boyfriend across the cab of the truck, wondering how she got so lucky.

She watched curiously as they pulled into a large parking area where several cars were still sitting empty, scattered haphazardly through the lot.

“Where are we, Ben?” Rey asked, tugging her dress down to make sure everything was covered. He took her hand and grinned excitedly as he led her to a side entrance.  

“It’s a surprise.” Ben admitted, using a key card to gain entry. The door responded with a beep and he led them both in to a empty hall. “So I pulled some strings…” he started.

“Why am I not surprised?” Rey broke in with a giggle. “You are your mother are like expert puppeteers at this point.”

Ben gave a light chuckle as he continued to guide them down a dark hall, leading up to a pair of black double doors. He pushed them open and Rey gasped, her head falling back to look around her as he pulled her into a huge dome room.

“You brought me to the planetarium.” She breathed, unable to keep the awe from her voice. The building was empty, it was just them and the stars. The spread of the galaxy was so bright, twinkling all around her and Rey gave a slow spin to take it all in. They glimmered so realistically she felt as if she could just reach out and pluck one from the sky.

Ben strode up to podium where the controls were and started toying with the equipment, making small adjustments. Rey took the seat directly in front of him, watching as he spun the universe around above her. There was music softly playing and Rey leaned back, taking in the bright colors of the nebulas as he moved them around.

“Which part of space is your favorite?” Rey asked suddenly as he zoomed in on a new cluster.

Ben looked up at her curiously, his fingers stilling the movement of the galaxies around them. “Like what part of the universe do I like the most?” He questioned.

“Exactly.”

“The part that has you in it.” He winked.

“Oh that was cheesy.” Rey snorted. “You’v already won me, no bad pickup lines required.”

Ben was blushing again and Rey grinned as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I still can’t believe it sometimes. That you’re mine.” He adjusted his glasses on his long nose and Rey felt a flood of adoration for him.

“Is that right, Professor Solo?” She teased, uncurling her legs from where she had tucked them under her seat, stretching them out to full length and she watched Ben’s eyes rover over her stockinged form. He visibly swallowed and Rey grinned.

“Of course, Rey. I mean, Miss Saule.” Ben stammered awkwardly and Rey couldn’t help but continue.

“Teach me more about space, _Professor._ ” Rey shrugged off her coat, knowing her breasts were now on full display.

Ben shifted the stars around them, projecting a familiar looking cluster above them.”Well, uh. This is the Milky Way, our home galaxy, as I’m sure you know. It consists of a very thin disk, almost circular and is about a thousand light years thick.”

Rey licked her lips. “That’s.. so _thick_ , Professor Solo.”

Ben’s ears flamed even redder and his hands clenched on the controls for a moment before he tried to continue. “The disk has a spiral structure if seen from above. We ourselves are in this spiral, along with other stars and systems, and these clouds of gas and dust called nebula.” He zoomed in on something particularly pretty, the dome lighting up in a hue of pink.

“ _This_ is my favorite.” He said softly. “It is to the east of Orion, in the stellar wilderness we call Monoceros.

“What makes it your favorite, Professor?” Rey shifted forward in her seat, allowing her legs to fall open slightly, relaxed. Ben stared pointedly at them for a moment before he shifted, adjusting himself behind the podium.

“It’s… it’s called the Rosette Nebula and at first it only looks like a formless aura of soft light encircling a clu... cluster. Fuck, you’re killing me, Rey.” Ben looked like he was in pain as he switched over the controls, changing the lighting. The color deepened and the rosette seemed to bloom before her eyes, darkening and changing from a shapeless form to something that resembled a flower. It gave the dome a romantic setting as stars glimmered from  the rendered part of the universe that Ben had chosen.

“I’m learning so much, Professor.” Rey praised. “The Rosette Nebula is beautiful but…  I don’t think I will be able to pass your class by the end of term.” She blinked at him innocently and Ben’s eyes darkened. His mouth did that rolling clench that made her thighs weak and he stared at her intently.

“It seems like you’re in need of some extra credit, Miss Saule.” He rasped, setting the controls on auto and the universe slowly turned above them.

“Yes, Professor.” Rey whispered.

He stepped out from the podium, his pants obviously tight around his swollen cock. “Come here, Miss Saule. Come over here on your hands and knees.”

Rey’s mouth went dry as her boyfriend took the reins for a completely different set of controls. She felt herself heat with a sudden flush of arousal and she slowly lowered herself to the floor, never breaking eye contact with her _Professor_.

He watched her, his breath heavy in his chest as she slinked along the planetarium floor, her choice of dress leaving little to his imagination. She arrived at his feet and ran her hands up his legs, fingers intentionally avoiding where she could nearly feel the heat of him. His chest caught as she ran them back down over his thighs, nails pressing into the fabric.

“Jesus, Rey.” He nearly choked, losing his footing slightly and he clutched the podium to steady himself as she slid her hands back up to meet as his belt.

“What do you need me to do, Professor Solo?” She encouraged, her breath warm against the strained fabric of his pants. “I’ll do anything to pass your class.”

“ _Fuck_.” He hissed, his wide hands pushing hers out of the way so he could quickly unfasten his belt. It clinked as he made short work of his fly and Rey’s mouth watered as he pulled his already solid cock free of his pants. “Open your mouth.” He ordered.

Rey complied, her lips parting and he dragged the head of his cock over her lips. He smeared the lipstick she had put on earlier but she could care less and she darted her tongue over his tip as he groaned.

“Take off your dress, Miss Saule.” He growled. “I want to watch you touch yourself while you suck my cock.”

“Ben!” Rey broke in surprise, her eyes widening a she bit back a smile.

“That’s _Professor Solo_ to you.” He corrected, punishing her with a light unexpected thrust into her mouth, filling her with him for a moment before he pulled back. “Dress. Off.”  

Rey had thought she was aroused before, but having Ben order her around like she was nothing more but a vessel to his cock did something unexpected. She was more than aroused by it and she pulled back just enough to shimmy out of the slinky fabric that had covered her surprise for him.

He was silent as she discarded the dress with a toss, his eyes devouring every inch of the black lace that barely covered her skin. His lip rolled into his mouth as he gave a heavy swallow, his eyes darkening from their normal whiskey to something as black as space itself.

“Did you do this for me, Miss Saule?” Ben rasped, his voice deeper, heavier from her effect on him.

“Only for you, Professor.” Rey kneeled forward, grabbing his cock to guide it back into her mouth again.

He gave a groan of relief as she took him all the way down, a considerable feat given the substantial size of him. Ben was normally careful when inside Rey’s mouth, watchful of her comfort as she breathed around him, but as Rey kneeled before him in her lingerie and the galaxy spun above them he went primal.

Rey _loved_ it.

His hand fisted in her hair as he thrust into her mouth, grunting as he hit the back of her throat. Rey pushed him deeper and he swore, his hips stuttering as he tried not to come.

“You better be fucking touching yourself, Miss Saule.” He growled as he resumed a slower pace. Rey’s eyes flickered closed as she slinked her hand under the scrap of lace and found herself already soaked. She couldn’t respond as her mouth was full, so she hummed in pleasure instead. Circling her fingers over her clit, she found that the beginning of an orgasm was already flickering through her nerves.

Ben grunted in confirmation as he pushed steadily into Rey’s mouth. He was close as well; she could tell in the way his chest heaved, his breath turning short and fast.

“Are you wet for me, Miss Saule?” He breathed. Rey nodded, his cock bobbing into her cheek. “ _Fuck_.” Ben released his solid grip on her hair, stroking her gently for a moment before shuddering. “Are you close?”

Rey hadn’t stopped the steady rhythm she had set on herself and she nodded again, giving him a half lidded look of pleasure from where she knelt before him.

“I want you to come on your fingers, Miss Saule. Come all over those bits of lace you chose to wear for me.” Ben groaned.

Rey was breathing steadily through her nose as her mouth was full of Ben and she gave herself a few slow circles, her eyes flickering closed as her orgasm washed over her. She had no choice but to moan around his cock, her cries of pleasure muffled by Ben’s slow thrusts between her lips.

“Oh, fuck.” Ben hissed as his cock swelled into her muted screams, her orgasm spurring on his own. “Rey, I have to- I’m gonna.” He fisted his hands into her hair as he came, pulsing heavily down her throat. Rey swallowed him greedily, Ben tensing against her until his legs shook with the effort to stand.

He pulled himself from her mouth and sank slowly to his knees beside her, his hands trailing over the lace and clasps of her garters.

“Jesus, Rey.” He breathed. “And here I thought I was going to show _you_ the stars.” He looked nervous then, running a hand through his hair as his eyes raked over her. “I didn’t, um… I promise didn’t have this intention when I brought you here.”

Rey grinned, pushing upwards to press a kiss to his mouth. “Maybe _I_ did… am I corrupting you Ben Solo?”

He laughed softly, returning her kiss. “Mm, maybe. I’m not complaining though.” He glanced behind him then, pointing to a wicker basket that lay on a wide table. “I actually brought stuff for a picnic… I had such sweet intentions…”

Rey smiled at his sheepish expression, her lips falling to his jaw to trace a path to his ear. “Mm, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

He shook his head incredulously. “I think it’s me who should be asking that.”

He rose then, offering his hand to help her to her feet as he searched for her discarded dress. She slipped it on when he handed it to her, striding towards the table but offering him a backwards glance. “Come on _Professor_ Solo,” she teased. “We’ll eat your food… and maybe after you can eat _me_.”

She didn’t think she’d ever seen him move so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I mean... I’d do what he asked.  
>  _gulp_


	35. Ruined In The Very Best Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We added a little cameo of a dear friend here- see if you can spot her! 😘

 

* * *

 Ben carefully unfolded his body from Rey’s, stopping for a moment to press a soft kiss to her temple. She snuggled into the spot he left and he carefully pulled over one of their many blankets to shield her from the chill of the new morning. It was always hard to leave her; he would much rather spend his mornings wearing himself out with Rey as opposed to at the gym. He had taken his gym mornings from five a week to three, to give himself more time with the woman who had surely and quickly become his everything.

The old wooden floors creaked beneath him as he made his way to the back door, letting Kylo out. He threw on his sweatshirt and tied up his sneakers while he waited for his furred beast to make up his mind on which bush to use. Finally, Kylo came trotting back in, pausing just inside the door to shake off the morning cold.

“I bet you’re going to go jump into bed and take my spot, aren’t you?” Ben gave him a scratch behind the ears. “You lucky mongrel.”

Kylo gave a whuff, licking Ben’s hand before shuffling off in the direction of the master bedroom.

The run to the gym was chilly. Ben blasted Electric Light Orchestra’s _Mr. Blue Sky_ the entire way there and kept the same tempo as he moved through his routines. He knew Rey appreciated what he had under his t-shirts and it took maintenance and sweat to keep them that way. He finished his routine on the bench press and was reracking his stack of weights when a short brunette in a stylish cropped haircut joined him, waiting to add her own weights back to the rack.

“Hey.” She greeted him cheerfully. He had seen her around the gym over the past few months and she had been friendly, her smile always reaching her wide green eyes. “I’m Lindsay.”

“Hey.” Ben answered her with a polite grin of his own. Her words were rounder and warm as they left her mouth, giving her an accent. Scottish, perhaps. “Ben.”

“Nice to meet yeh, Ben. Yeh really lift all that?” She nodded at the last of the 50’s he had pushed back into place.

“That and then some.” Ben chuckled.

She gave a low whistle and he felt himself blush at the ears as her gaze flickered up and down, roving over his sweaty form. He had never really been flirted with by a complete stranger before and his mind floundered. Most of the time girls shied away from him and the fact that she wasn’t Rey made him slightly uncomfortable. He took a step aside, giving her access to the rack.  

“Thanks.” She flashed him another grin as she loaded her weights. “I teach a couple a’ classes here some mornin’s.” Lindsay offered.

“Yea, I think I’ve seen a few of them. You’re the wrestling girl, right?”

“Aye, that’s me.” Lindsay grinned at him. “Yeh should come by some time. I’d love ta have a gan at pinnin’ you ta the mat for a few rounds.”

Ben’s face flamed as she winked at him.

“I- uh…” he stammered. “I’m flattered, but I have a Rey. A girlfriend.” He corrected quickly. “She’s the love of my life and she wouldn’t want me to be wrestling with any other girls. Sorry.” He gave Lindsay a light shrug and she dismissed it with a wave.

“It was worth a shot for a braw man such as yourself.” Lindsay gave him him one last look over as she plonked down her last weight. “Shame, that. Your Rey is a jammy lass, that’s for sure.”  

“Uh, thanks?” Ben tried as Lindsay chuckled.

“Nice to meet yeh, Ben.” The brunette gave him one last wink before she headed back out into the classrooms.

Ben was still blushing as he threw on his sweatshirt and started the jog home. It was unexpected to have anyone flirt with him and he felt strangely guilty about it, despite his immediate dismissal of her offer. If it had been a year ago, before he had met Rey, he probably would have taken her up on it, or even would have made it through a successful date with Kaydel.

Ever since he had spotted the freckles on Rey’s nose, the snow lingering in her lashes and her wide smile, he was ruined. Ruined in the very best way.

His feet slowed as he neared the house and he paused, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The realization hit him slowly, trickling through his thoughts like syrup, sticky and sweet. It was something he had always known, assumed even, but he hadn’t truly confronted the thought for himself. Now that he had, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Rey was it for him.

There would be, could be no one else.

She was the other half of his equation, the balance to equal him, the force opposite to his every action and reaction.

All the air left his chest in a whoosh as his mind whirled; he knew what he had to do.

It was there all along, really.

Rey was still asleep as he let himself back in and he quietly readied their breakfast, a simple spread of yogurt and fruit with granola and a side of soft boiled eggs and toast sticks. The eggs rested, cooling in their cups as she shuffled out down the hallway wearing his high school D&D shirt, ‘May All Your Hits Be Crits’.

“Oh, you made breakfast!” She smiled. “I was gonna try to do it this morning for when you got back from the gym.”

“You could always come to the gym with me.” Ben teased as they sat down.

“Once was enough for the year. Ask me again next year.” Rey cracked the top off her egg and sprinkled some salt in the waiting shell before scooping out the white.

“I met a nice girl there today.” Ben said casually. Rey’s bite stopped with her spoon hanging out of her mouth. “Her name was Lindsay. She wanted to wrestle with me.” He looked over at Rey with a curious glance and he smirked as he saw her fierce expression. She looked as if she was ready to mow the gym down. “I told her all about my girlfriend whom I love so very much.”

“That’s right.” Rey clipped before dunking her toast stick into the waiting soft yolk. “If she wants to wrestle someone, she can wrestle me.”

Ben spooned granola over his fruit, grinning like a loon. Rey’s possessive side made his chest warm with pride and he ate his breakfast, still remembering the decision he had made on the way home.

“I fucking love you.” He hummed, shoveling his last bite in his mouth and he watched as Rey’s eyes and dimples crinkled with her smile.

“I love you too.” She beamed, taking her finished dishes to the kitchen. “Now go shower so we can head to school.”

Ben followed her, setting his plates beside hers before he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He fisted the fabric of the shirt, rucking it slowly up her body. “Want to join me?”

She laughed, grabbing the kitchen hose and aiming it at him. “Not today. But if you’re good, I promise we can play later.”

“I don’t want to be _good_.” He purred in her ear, his fingers toying with the band of her panties. “Not when you’ve shown me how much more fun it is to be b-”

Ben let out a shriek as Rey hosed him, her giggles erupting as the water hit him square in the face. Kylo came running from where he had been nosing for breakfast crumbs and gave a bark as Ben let out a playful growl, snatching the sink hose from her small hands and turning it on her.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” Rey howled as he soaked her shirt and it was his turn to laugh as he shook the water from his hair. She was well drenched before he finally turned off the nozzle and he couldn’t help but grin at the glare that she tried to direct at him, despite the water that dripped from her brow.

“So how about that shower?” Ben teased and Rey raised her eyebrow at him.

“Looks like you’ve already taken one. Guess I’ll go take mine alone.” She chided, turning to head down the hallway. “Make sure you mop that up before Kylo tracks it all over the house.”

Ben chuckled as he quickly cleaned up the mess and headed back to the master bedroom for a shower of his own. Rey was waiting for him in the living room as he came out, fully dressed and ready. She looked delectable, as she always did, but even more so today, as her long golden legs disappeared under the hem of a rather short navy skirt.

“You ready?” He asked, grabbing his bag from where he tossed it the day before. Rey grinned and went to let Kylo back inside before they left for the day. His pants pocket buzzed as his phone went off with a notification and Ben pulled it out curiously. No one ever texted him this early in the morning.

His quizzical expression morphed into a full grin as he opened the text and the attached picture.

“Rey!” He called out excitedly. “You’re gonna want to see this.”  

He held out his phone to her and she squealed, snatching it from his hands to look closer.

“It’s Kylo!” She bounced on her heels excitedly. “And his Rey and their babies!”

> **Kylo: Hey man. Hope you and your Rey are well. I couldn’t be happier with mine. You’re the first to see them, except the band and family. Meet Jaina and Jacen.**

It was a rather cute picture; a first family photo. Kylo had a twin tucked expertly in the crook of each elbow, balancing them one in each arm. Both Kylo and Jacen had on matching pink suspenders and black pants, while the girls were in clothes of an exact matching shade, Rey in a soft cashmere sweater and Jaina in a tiny pink dress. Kylo was grinning proudly at the camera while his fiance leaned proudly over his shoulder, their bundles of joy snoozing peacefully in a picture perfect moment.

“I want one.” Rey whispered and Ben wasn’t sure if she meant him to hear.

“Really?” He questioned her with a grin and her cheeks flushed pink with her admission. Ben slid the phone back in his pocket and pulled Rey against him, his wide hands at the tiny curve of her waist. He slid his palms over her flat stomach, his heart accelerating at the thought of her rounding out, swollen with his child— their child. He could feel his cock swelling in his pants and he leaned forward to purr happily into her neck. “I could give you one, right now.”

She gasped, leaning against him as he rutted slowly against her. “Would you like that, Rey?” He groaned, threading his hands through her hair and tilting her face to align with his. “Would you like me to come inside you and make you a sweet little baby?” He smirked as she fisted his t-shirt in her small hands, arching against him. “We could at least practice.” He kissed her then, drinking in the sound of her pleased sighs as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She groaned, moving her hands to his belt to work it free and Ben broke the kiss with a smirk.

“Too bad we’re running late, right?” He placed a solid but chaste kiss on her nose as she glared at him for the second time this morning and he grabbed her bag to add with his, bolting out the door before he changed his own mind.

* * *

 The first class of the day was agonizing. The thoughts from earlier this morning ran through his head over and over like cars on a race track, circling repetitively. He couldn’t be stopped. He muddled his way through the lab portion, distracted again by Rey and the thought of her stomach curving outward, growing a life, a soul inside.  He wanted it too.

He wanted it all.

The class finally released and he burst through the doors, his eyes widening in surprise at the second incoming text he had gotten that day.   

> **Rey: Meet me in the old Sever Hall building. Outside the lecture room.**

Ben glanced at the text message again, beyond curious as to what it was about. He didn’t even know Rey had a class in this building. He made his way down the seemingly empty halls, passing no one on his way and wondering if _anyone_ still took classes in this building.

He was just approaching the room in question when a hand shot out to grip his forearm, Ben letting out a yelp as he was dragged inside a closet just outside. A warm body pressed up against him, Rey’s teasing laughing sounding in the dark space.

“ _Rey_. You scared the shit out of me.” He admitted breathlessly.

She ran her hands over his shirt, smoothing across his chest as she pushed him into the wall. “Did you think I was just going to let you tease me this morning and then wait _all_ day?”

“Seriously?” He gaped, dumbfounded. “ _Here?”_

“I _may_ have heard a few of my classmates snickering about people using this place to hook up. You want the _full_ college experience, don’t you? It is your last year after all.” She simpered with a wink.

He swallowed, distracted by her wandering hands as they brushed across his t-shirt. “I um… I guess I wouldn’t want to miss out on anything.”

“Of course not.” Rey crooned, her fingers trailing across his waistband and teasing the patch of skin she’d revealed at the hem of his shirt.

Slowly she undid his zipper, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth as she worked the denim apart. She reached inside, palming his cock and he groaned into her mouth as her fingers traced the length of him.

“Is this—” he let out another groan as her thumb brushed over the damp patch that bloomed from the head. “Is this why you wore a skirt today?”

“ _Maybe.”_ She teased, tugging at the band of his briefs and letting her hands encircle his now painfully hard cock. “Maybe I’ve known about this place for a few days and maybe I’ve just been waiting for my chance.”

“Sometimes I’m sure you’re not real.” Ben sighed contently. “You’re too fucking perfect.”

“Only for you, Ben.” She whispered sweetly, her lips brushing against his again as she pulling him from his jeans to stroke him.

The feel of her small hands on his rigid length was maddening, the minuscule light from the crack beneath the door leaving him practically blind and able to only focus on her touch.

“So how do you want it. Ben? Do you want to come in my mouth... or me?” She cooed, her fist still working him slowly and driving him insane.

“You,” he breathed. “Always in you.”

“Mm,” she hummed. “Good choice.”

She reached under her skirt, shimmying out of her underwear and letting them fall to the floor. She took his hand then, running it up the length of her thigh and settling it between her legs. His thick fingers traced through her already drenched folds, hissing out a breath.

“Jesus, you’re already _so_ wet.” He groaned.

She lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist, gripping at his shoulders and nibbling at his lower lip. “For you, Ben. You know that, right? You’re the _only_ one who’s ever made me feel this way.”

He swallowed thickly, their playful romp taking on a deeper meaning for him. Maybe it was simply his mood today, or the earlier realization of just how permanent he wanted their relationship to be… but he felt emotion bubbling in his chest and for a moment he could only pull her close with one arm as he kissed her fiercely.

He let his hands drift to her thighs, hoisting her upwards to pull her to his chest, his mouth never breaking from hers. “I think it’s safe to say I feel the same.” He rasped against her lips.

She giggled prettily, her hips canting into his as the wetness between her thighs brushed against his stiff length and he thrust against her instinctually. A rumble sounded in his chest as she rubbed against him, her slick heat coating him and sending his thoughts into a haze of desire. He rushed towards the opposite wall, Rey’s back meeting it forcefully as he let his tongue sweep into her mouth to deepen their kiss.

It took only a dip of his hips, the thick head of his cock pressing at her entrance before slipping inside her tight sheath with ease. She let out a tiny gasp as he filled her, his hands at her thighs gripping tight as his nails dug into her skin.

“ _Fuck._ Rey,” he grit out. “So perfect. So God damned perfect.”

“ _Ben,”_ she moaned softly. “More. I need more.”

He used his grip to his advantage, pushing her against the wall to lift her over his cock as he began to thrust up into her. She was so warm, so wet and he was so painfully turned on he knew he couldn’t last as long as he wanted to. It was all too much. _She_ was too much.

“Touch yourself.” He grated, pulling her down on his length again and again as the sounds of his hips slapping against hers sounded lewdly in the tiny space.

He felt her hand snake between them, her fingers pressing at her clit and the light brush of her fingertips skirted along his cock as he sunk into her over and over. Already he could feel her cunt clenching around him, and he knew she was just as close as he was.

He buried his face in her neck, murmuring broken sentences into her skin as emotion welled inside him. “ _Rey,_ I— I love you— _fuck,_ it kills me. It kills me how much.”

“I know.” She whispered hoarsely, her fingers tugging at his hair to pull his face to hers. Her lips moved over his heavily, her kiss bruising and needy. “I _know,_ Ben _._ It’s the same. So much it hurts.”

He felt her trembling around him then, her inner walls pulling at his still thrusting cock as her thighs tensed their hold around his waist. Her fingers gripped his hair to the point of pain, a soft mewl escaping her as she came around him. He pushed into her only twice more before he followed, his own cry loud and prolonged and in that moment he found he couldn’t give a fuck if anyone walked by and heard him.

He clung to her frantically, filling her with his cum as his mind went white with pleasure. He didn’t know how long he held her there in the dark, Rey still pressed against the wall as her fingers smoothed over his shoulders in a soothing manner. When he finally slid out of her, he let her down gently to her feet, his hands moving to her jaw to cup her face as he left a lingering kiss on her mouth.

His forehead rested against hers, still struggling to catch his breath. “I love you. So fucking much.”

She grinned against his mouth, a content hum sounding from her. “That’s all I’ll ever need. I love you too.”

He let out a shuddered breath then, rooting around on the floor until his fingers brushed against her underwear. He handed them to her, letting her wriggle back into them as he adjusted himself back inside his pants. When the pair of them were decent, he tugged at her hand to lead them out of the closet, giving a quick glance down the hallway to ensure they were still safe from being caught.

They left the building hand in hand, still awash in the afterglow of their secret tryst and the pair of them grinning with their secret. Back out on the lawn, Rey have his fingers a squeeze before giving him one more kiss.

“My next class starts soon,” she reminded. “I’ll see you after?”

He nodded contently, watching her turn to go as his eyes followed her across the lawn. That same feeling coursed through him, that overwhelming urge for _more_ that had wriggled its way into his heart and refused to be ignored. Their history, their coming together, everything about their relationship had been crazy. Considering what he did was crazy. Only… he didn’t mind. It was fitting, seeing as he was crazy about her.

Feeling a rush of surety wash over him, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. He heard the gruff greeting sounding from the other end, his father’s voice coming through the receiver just as Rey turned to give him one last smile before she retreated into the building for her next class. He returned it, knowing without a doubt this was the right decision.

“Hey Dad,” he said thickly. “About grandma’s ring… how soon can you get it here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry _Ben_.


	36. Finish What He Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we're so late! Blame the holidays and the handful of gifts and exchanges.

 

* * *

 

“ _Stop it,”_ Rey warned, only pretending to be irritated.

Poe had offered up the bright idea that they all have a joint study session, which had led to the four of them seated around one of the library tables as Ben stealthily let his hand wander between her thighs beneath its surface. That was three times she’d felt his long finger trail up the denim seam between her legs, each swipe leaving her more riled up than the last.

He leaned on one hand, his eyes trained down at his open book. His mouth gave the barest of smirks, and she knew he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Apparently their little _good morning_ session hadn’t been enough for Ben.

“Hey uh, you alright there Rey?” Poe snickered. “Your face sure is red.”

She cleared her throat, clenching her thighs together and trapping Ben’s hand to cease its movements. “I’m fine,” she squeaked out. “It’s just hot in here, don’t you think?”

“Feels fine to me,” Ben remarked innocently.

Poe narrowed his eyes, glancing between them with pronounced suspicion. “Are you two being gross? This is a library you animals.”

“Tell it to my couch,” Ben snarked. “Nothing is sacred.”

Finn chuckled softly, grinning over at Poe. “He has a point, _mon chaton.”_

Ben grimaced. “I know enough French to be grossed out by that.”

“Ah,” Finn teased. “Perhaps you are… what is the word? _Jaloux?”_

 _“_ As if I’d be jealous of Poe,” Ben snorted. “Rey and I—”

Rey tightened her grip on Ben’s hand, eliciting a yelp from Ben as she effectively shushed him. “Don’t you dare.”

Poe looked smug, and she shot him an equally threatening look. “What are you laughing at?” she groused. “I still have pictures of a certain someone on my phone sporting a speedo if you want to start showing your ass. You know, other than on Ben’s couch.”

Poe scowled. “No fair! I was drunk.”

Rey shrugged, grinning wickedly. “Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut.”

Finn looked curious. “What’s this about a… what did you call it? A speedo?”

“Nothing,” Poe muttered, looking suddenly very interested in his textbook.

Rey let her hand cover Ben’s still trapped wrist, pulling it from between her legs and squeezing his hand coyly. “Ben… I’m going to look for a book I need. Want to come?”

He quirked an eyebrow, watching her push away from the table and trying to not to seem too eager as he nodded up at her. Poe shook his head, Finn leaning in to whisper in his ear as a blush stole over him. One day Rey was going to have to learn French just so she could get some dirt on those two.

She all but felt Ben’s presence as he trailed after her, adding a little swish in her step only for his benefit. She heard him clear his throat, grinning to herself as she knew her teasing affected him. She pushed through the stacks to saunter passed the front sections, making her way back to the less used portion of the library where she suspected people rarely visited.

Ben glanced around as Rey turned on him, offering her a coy grin. “Sudden interest in Geography, Rey?”

She hooked a finger into his belt loop, pulling him closer. “I might have a sudden interest in _you.”_

“Just all of the sudden?” he faux pouted, poking out his bottom lip and driving her a little more insane.

“Come here, you,” she growled, her back meeting the wall between the shelves and her arms snaking her arms around his middle.

He hummed in approval as he leaned to let his lips brushed against hers, his large hands tightening at her waist and molding her against him. He kissed her slow, nibbling at her lower lip before his tongue pressed inside to roll over hers. She let her hands smooth up the length of his abdomen, pushing over his shoulders to let them wind around his neck.

“Someone was being very bad,” she accused, breaking away as her fingers tangled into his thick mop of hair. “I’ll have you know this is a library.”

His mouth quirked into a lopsided grin, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way she loved. “It’s very hard to sit next to you and _not_ touch you.”

“ _It’s_ hard or _you’re_ hard?” she laughed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Both?”

“What am I going to do with you, Ben Solo?” she wondered.

He leaned in, his mouth inches from hers and his voice a low murmur. “I could think of a few things…”

She felt his hand tracing up the length of her jean clad legs, making a slow ascent before settling just over the seam at the junction of her thighs. He rubbed at the denim there, his mouth covering hers as he applied more pressure where she needed it most. She moaned softly as he stroked at her through the denim, his touch both welcome and maddening as she found herself wanting more.

“This _is_ a library,” she reminded, even as his lips moved over hers. “You’re getting a little frisky there, Solo.”

“No one comes back here,” he murmured distractedly,his fingers moving to unbutton her jeans. “I need to touch you.”

“You touched me this morning,” she giggled. “A _lot_.”

“Not enough,” he pressed. “Never enough.”

His fingers were dipping inside the band of her underwear before she could even pretend to protest, a thick digit sliding between her folds to rub at her clit. She shuddered at the contact, already wet from his earlier attention and closing her eyes to enjoy the way his fingers felt against her. His lips traveled over the slim column of her throat, feeling the soft press of his mouth followed by the delicious scrape of teeth before moving to repeat his path.

“ _Ben,”_ she whimpered, the tip of his finger just teasing her entrance.

She let her head fall back against the wall, breathy sighs escaping her despite her best efforts to remain quiet. She could barely retain any semblance of coherent thought when Ben touched her like that. Everything about him drove her crazy.

“You know books aren’t the only thing I study,” he hummed against her shoulder. “I’d like to think I’ve gotten a degree in Rey at this point.”

“Fucking PhD,” she groaned as the calloused pad of his finger pressed again into the swollen bud of her clit.

He chuckled softly. “I’ve always been a quick learner.”

She let out a quiet gasp as he asserted more pressure, struggling to stay focused. “Thank God for that.”

His finger circled the taut bundle with more force, picking up his pace as she rolled her hips into his hand to seek more. His lips were everywhere they could reach, no piece of her exposed skin left unattended to as he paid homage with his mouth. She felt that slow burn building, an influx of pressure that left her squirming in his hold.

She was reduced to quiet pleas of _more,_ her chest rising and falling with labored effort and her eyes shut tight as her orgasm tore through her. She shuddered against his hand, standing becoming difficult as her legs shook with her release. He held her against him, wringing those last waves of pleasure from her until she could take no more.

He captured her soft cries with his mouth, his tongue stroking hers slowly as she came down from her high. He pulled his hand from her underwear then, bringing it between them and giving her a smirk before putting the same fingers he’d just used to make her come into his mouth. He sucked them clean, the action enough to make her want to push him onto the old carpet and knock a few books off these shelves.

Instead she pulled him close, welding herself to his massive form and kissing him senseless. The moment was perfect, just another happy point in what was becoming the perfect life she’d found with Ben. In that moment she thought nothing could rob her of the joy she felt, nothing could make her feel less than she did now.

She was wrong.

They didn’t hear him approach, too absorbed in one another to hear the soft footsteps against the carpet. It wasn’t until he offered a sound of pure disgust did Rey realize, peering around Ben’s body to see her greatest mistake personified in all his ginger haired glory.

His face painted in his classic sneer, he all but spat in disgust at the sight of them. “Glad I haven’t eaten yet,” he grimaced. “I’d hate to lose my lunch right now.”

Ben stiffened at the sound of his voice, too wrapped up in Rey to take in what was happening right away and she glanced up to see his jaw tense dangerously.

“Get the fuck out of here, Hux,” she growled, her fingers fisting in Ben’s shirt to attempt to keep him near. The last thing they needed was an assault charge. Not that Hux didn’t deserve it.

“And miss the show?” he scoffed. “Apparently you’re just giving it up for anyone these days at the drop of a hat.”

“ _Hux,”_ she seethed. “Get. Out. Just leave.”

“And with _Solo_ of all people,” he laughed. “I didn’t think he even knew how to use his dick. Way to go, buddy. Must feel nice to have a real woman, huh? Even one as trashy as Rey.”

Ben’s face was dark with anger, his jaw clenched so tight she feared he would chip his teeth. He held still to his credit, as if afraid he would turn and murder Hux if he made a move.

“You feel like a big man, Solo? Stealing my girlfriend, getting her to bend over in the library… you must really feel like something.” Hux prodded.

“Ben,” she whispered, “he isn’t worth it.”

Ben nodded slow, looking as if he didn’t agree. He wanted to hurt Hux. He wanted to hurt Hux _very_ badly.

When it was clear his taunts of Ben were getting him nowhere, he focused on Rey, eyeing her with disdain. “And _you,”_ he spat. “You think he loves you? Think he _cares?_ He doesn’t. He just realized how ready you are to spread your legs. He’ll leave you when he realizes just how much of a worthless whore you are. Just like everyone else in your pathetic life.”

Rey sucked in a breath, the sting of his words cutting her like a knife despite her best efforts to remain unaffected. Hux knew everything about her past, about the hopelessness she’d felt for so long and he’d went straight for the jugular with his taunts. Despite how she felt about Ben, a small part of her still worried that one day he would realize just how much she didn’t deserve him. Hearing it from the person who’d hurt her more than all the rest… she felt that pain straight to her core.

“Rey,” Ben said evenly, “let go of me.”

His voice was dark, _dangerous,_ nothing like the Ben Solo she knew and loved. His lips were almost white with the tense line he’d pressed them into, his eyes trained just above her head and fixed on the wall even as they seemed to darken under her scrutiny.

“Ben, _no,_ you—” she protested, but he looked down at her with hard eyes she barely recognized.

“Rey. Let me _go_.” He urged.

She released her hold on his shirt, and he cupped her chin in his hands before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. He gave her one last hard look then, nodding as if to himself before turning on Hux.

“Outside, Hux,” he demanded darkly.

Hux looked amused at first, his expression slowly morphing into one of dread as he seemed to realize Ben was completely serious.

“Watch yourself Solo, my father—” he tried to protest.

“I don’t give a fuck about your father. This is about you,” he pressed, his voice low and devoid of any emotion other than rage. “Now you can either take yourself outside, or I’ll drag you there myself.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hux argued a little more weakly.

“Option B then,” Ben affirmed, advancing on Hux even as he tried to back away. Ben grabbed a handful of his artfully styled hair, gripping it tight and bending Hux to lead him through the stacks like a disobedient dog. Hux cursed the entire way, shouting and grasping for Ben’s hand even as he tightened his grip.

Rey followed after, caught between being stunned at Ben’s darker side and worried for the consequences of his actions. She feebly tried to protest, reminding him of what might happen but her words fell on deaf ears as Ben marched on with Hux in tow, Rey following helplessly behind.

Poe glanced up from his place at the table as they passed, his mouth falling open when he noticed Hux being led by the hair and his shock quickly melding into glee as he nudged his husband before shooting to his feet. Rey shook her head, still trailing after Ben and silently begging Poe not to egg things on.

“ _Poe,”_ she hissed, “talk some sense into him. He can’t get into trouble because of me.”

Poe jogged to catch up, even Finn following after curiously as Poe scoffed. “As if. That little ginger prick as had this one coming for a _long_ time. You need to just let this one play out.”

“But Ben—” she argued, still worried about him getting into trouble because of her.

Poe shook his head. “Ben’s a big boy, let him handle this.”

Rey started to argue further, but Ben was already pushing through the doors of the library, gathering a small following as he threw a still shrieking Hux out onto the sidewalk. He landed in a heap, his face a dark mottled red as he seethed from his place on the ground.

“You’re going to apologize,” Ben warned, “and then I’m going to hit you. _Or,_ you can not, and I’ll hit you harder. Your choice.”

Hux made to stand, his face contorted in a rage the likes of which Rey had never seen and he glanced around to the small crowd that was gathering to watch their spectacle.

“Well?” Ben pressed, taking a menacing step towards him. “Apologize to Rey.”

Hux looked frantically to the spectators, seeming to realize the situation he was in and desperately trying to save face. “Fuck you, Solo.”

Ben shook his head, grinning darkly. “Wrong answer.”

He reared back, his fist seeming to move in slow motion as Hux’s eyes widened to impossible proportions. Ben’s fist connected with a sickening _crunch,_ Hux stumbling backwards to resume his rightful place on the sidewalk and clutching his nose as he howled in pain. Ben bent over him, nudging him with his foot.

“Try again. Apologize,” he commanded.

Blood gushed from Hux’s nostrils, seeping through his fingers and he glared up at Ben before glancing towards a shocked Rey. He pulled his hand away, spitting away the blood that crept over his lips. “I’m not apologizing to that bitch you fucking—”

Ben’s fist silenced him before he could finish his insult, connecting with Hux’s face as he fell backward like dead weight— passed out cold. Rey stood shell shocked, her mouth agape as she watched her ridiculously sweet boyfriend back away from Hux’s prone form like a satisfied predator.

It was… well… it was _hot._

She shouldn’t have felt as aroused by his anger as she did, but seeing him turn primal in defense of her was stimulating in the most basest of ways. He glanced to her, his eyes still tense as he stalked over. Poe stood beside her, and Rey registered faintly that he was cheering.

Ben gave him a smirk as he neared, huffing out a laugh. “Just for you, Poe.”

Before Rey could understand what was happening, Ben was stooping to lift her by the legs, hoisting her upwards to throw her over his shoulder. She was left flabbergasted, hanging over Ben’s shoulder as he toted her off and Poe exploding with laughter.

Poe nudged at his husband, throwing an arm around his neck as he became beside himself with glee. “Fucking hetero bullshit, what did I tell you?”

Hux was stirring then, people caught between snickering and a few trying to help him up even as he smacked their hands away. He tried to stand on his own, wobbling a bit and only only eliciting more laughs from the small crowd. Rey tried to push herself up to see more as they got further away, and Ben tightened his grip on her legs to hold her still.

“Is this necessary?” she snarked.

Ben gave her ass a playful slap, causing her to shriek. “Be still or I might drop you.”

She huffed, sparing one last glance towards a bleeding Hux and finding herself grinning. “So, do you have Hux’s blood on your hand right now?”

She felt him shuffle, seeming to check and humming in approval. “Seems like it.”

She sighed contently. “Why is that such a turn on?”

“Because he’s a dickless piece of shit,” he growled.

“Easy killer,” she soothed, “you got him.”

He hmphed, still obviously agitated and she found herself laughing despite it all. She knew she’d be replaying the image of Ben putting Hux on the ground for her mind for a very long time.

He stopped then, having arrived at his truck and setting her to her feet in front of him. She gripped his waist, pulling him close. “Take me home.”

“Oh yeah?” he grinned. “Does someone want to finish what we started?”

Rey snorted. “I will finish what _you_ started. Don’t blame that on me.”

“Semantics,” he teased, ducking to kiss her.

“Besides,” she added, “watching you turn Hux into hamburger meat is might be the biggest turn on I’ve ever experienced.”

He laughed, raising his hand to show her his bloodied knuckles. “All his.”

“Mm,” she simpered, “talk dirty to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took less than a day for the story of Hux’s date with the pavement to spread over the campus, though versions differed wildly— Rey had heard everything from Hux having to be hauled off in an ambulance to Ben having gone full WWE and staging the whole thing. As she made her way through her labs and classes, Rey found herself the center of stares and hushed whispers, gossip flaming the wildfire of Hux’s tale of defeat. She had cast a few angry, possessive glares at a few girls who had gushed about how attractive Ben suddenly was.

It didn’t escape her notice the few times she was sure she’d heard the word expelled and the joy of what Ben had done for her slowly began to fester into a nagging worry, sinking uncomfortably into the pit of her stomach.

It wasn’t _her_ schooling she was concerned about— it was Ben’s. He was only weeks away from graduating with honors and taking home a hard earned doctorate. Now she felt as if she had ruined it with her messy past. By the time she saw Ben waiting for her by his truck, whistling cheerfully, she was long past the point of holding back her composure. She bolted, running right for him and he turned in time to catch her with a _oomph_.

“Rey,” he breathed, his hands coming to rest on the slight curve of her waist and frowning as he realized her distress. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I tell you later?” Rey mumbled into his shirt. He was so solid and warm against her and the comforting scent of his laundry soap and aftershave filled her nose. “I just want to go home.”

“Ehrm—“ Ben looked perplexed for a moment and he lifted a hand to run it through his hair nervously. “In any other situation I would say yes but…”

“But?” Rey questioned, lifting her chin to look up at him.

“But I— I mean, we… have a meeting with Hux. And the Dean,” he muttered quietly as Rey blanched.  “And Hux’s father.” Ben looked at her guiltily and Rey was unable to keep the wobble from her lip.

“It’s all my fault!” she sobbed, the tears she had been fighting throughout the day finally spilling over. “You’re going to get expelled and not graduate and your parents will hate me and… it’s all _my_ fault.” She turned into his shirt, fisting the fabric as it wiped away the evidence of her emotions.  

Ben’s arms were immediately around her, encircling her completely and pulling her so close she nearly left the ground.

“Never your fault,” he answered fiercely. “It was my choice to engage him.”

“But—“ Rey tried to protest but Ben pressed a long finger into the soft plush of her lips.

“I won’t hear it,” he argued. “I promise everything will be okay. Trust me.”

Rey gave him a shaky nod and he bent over to replace his hold on her lips with a kiss from his own instead. Rey opened for him immediately, filling her mouth and senses with Ben. It still astounded her that a kiss from him was always exactly what she needed.

Even now.

Someone whistled in the distance and Ben blushed pulling away slightly, his hand finding hers. “We should head on up,” he murmured. “You ready?”

“No,” Rey admitted. “But let’s get this over with.”

“Just trust me,” he repeated and he gave her palm a light squeeze and together they made their way  up to the administration building.

Rey had only been in the Dean’s office once when she had first started. The Dean had been nice enough, but had been persistent in Rey’s acknowledgement that she was incredibly lucky for her opportunity. She squeezed Ben’s hand back— it seemed that since her last visit she had only gotten luckier.

The Dean’s office was located in one of the Campus’ oldest buildings and they crossed over the courtyard to the stone entrance. Rey avoided the gaze of the curious students as they entered, focusing instead on the echoes of their footsteps on the marble floor. Ben led them to a heavy door and he knocked, a strong rapping on the old wood.

“Mr. Solo,” the Dean greeted as the door swung open. “You’re early.”

Rey followed Ben inside the wide open office. Big windows were framed with heavy curtains, the sides pulled back to let in the afternoon sun. There were a few chairs waiting open before the Dean’s cluttered desk and Ben gestured to Rey to take one of them. She took the one closest to the window and Ben took the one beside her.

“You’re only a few weeks from seeing yourself out of here, with honors,” the Dean started, leaning back against the edge of his desk and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What’s this nonsense about you throwing around your fists? I never pegged you as the type to sink to the level of someone like Armitage Hux.”

Ben opened his mouth to speak but as if on cue the door slammed open and a very smug looking Hux entered. How he managed to come off so smug with a face that looked like a handful of crushed grapes was an accomplishment for the books. Ben had truly done a number on him, and Rey swallowed nervously as her ex sized her up from the door. His arm was nestled in a sling and there was a fair bit of gauze taped over his nose. His eye was the worst— mottled purple, and Rey watched as he limped his way over to an empty chair, obviously playing up the theatrics.

Hux was followed in by an older version of himself, an identical haughty expression pulled into a sneer. He had longer hair, a deeper red than his son’s and it was peppered with stripes of grey at the temples. He was exactly as she remembered from the time Hux had brought her home and the disdain in his eyes as he regarded her had only increased.

“Ah,” the Dean straightened, turning to greet the pair of gingers. “Armitage, Brendol. We don’t get a chance to talk much outside of the faculty meetings.”

“Indeed,” Hux senior answered, finally flitting his pale eyes over to Ben. “Thank you for agreeing to organize this meeting under such short notice.”

Rey watched as Ben’s jaw clenched under Brendol’s scrutiny. His eyes were dark under the loose strands of hair that draped over his forehead. He was wearing one of his oversized sweaters and baggy cargo pants and it hid the coiled muscle and tension Rey knew was ready to spring underneath. She was well acquainted to the muscles that Ben Solo hid— Brendol Hux had better watch out.

“Of course, Brendol,” the Dean continued. “I’d rather clear the air over this issue as soon as possible.”

“This _issue_ ,” Brendol snorted. “The real _issue_ is why you still allow this ape and his whore on campus after what he did to my son.”

“Brendol!” the Dean exclaimed. “There’s no need—”

“There is every need,” Brendol interrupted. “I wanted you to see firsthand the damage that was inflicted on Armitage— who was defenseless and unprovoked, I might add. This is _assault_ and I want everyone here to know I will be pressing charges. Expulsion is only the beginning. I want to see jail time for this.”

Rey seethed. It wasn’t enough to offer him any redemption in her eyes, but she could see why Armitage was so ill natured when his father was perhaps even worse.

“Let’s have a seat and chat about this reasonably,” the Dean tried, gesturing to the last open chair.

Brendol huffed and sat, if it could be called sitting— it was more like a lean with a slight bend, as if he was ready to leave. Or, even more likely, he had a massive cane up his rear— at least that would explain the attitude.

Rey was unable to keep the smirk from her lips at the thought and Brendol’s gaze whipped to hers, his ice blue eyes cold and penetrating.

“You must think you’re something special, don’t you?” he sneered. “I’ll admit that I was quite relieved when my son kicked you to the gutter, back where you belong.”

“Oh, you think it was Hux that dumped me?” Rey scoffed. “It was me. I dumped him. I had enough of his selfish bullshit. Gave any chance of you having grandchildren a swift kick too.”

Hux’s face was already a rainbow of colors from all the bruising but she swore he blushed at her statement.

“Did you lie to me, _Armitage_? Did this charity case best you?” Brendol practically hissed.

“Stop insulting her,” Ben cut in. “Your son is a dick and if anyone is at fault here it’s you for not teaching him any goddamn manners.”

Rey noticed that his southern accent was slightly present as he stood up to the two men who had been the wardens to her past years of misery. Then again, without their careful orchestrations, she wouldn’t have been able to meet, to fall in love, to find her soul in _Ben_. Perhaps she should thank them.

“I don’t know why you feel you get to speak,” Brendol scowled at Ben, nearly coming out of his chair. “If I have my way, you’ll be behind bars by the end of the night.”

“There’s no need to involve the police, Brendol,” the Dean sighed, running a hand through his white hair. “They’re just boys. You know how they can be when a pretty girl gets involved.”

“You’re not going to just smooth this over with a slap on the wrist, _Lucas_.” Brendol sneered the Dean’s name. “I know you don’t want the negative publicity, but this has gone too far.”

“Let’s not forget the things we have _smoothed_ over on your behalf for young Armitage.”

Brendol turned a little red and Rey couldn’t help but notice the family resemblance; Hux had the same, spotty complexion when he was upset.

“Then shall I mention the many years shared here as co-workers? Or the substantial donations made in the Hux family name? I could either have the checks stop completely… or double them.”

“Can I say something?” Ben interrupted, causing the heads in the room to turn and look at him. He stretched casually, popping his elbows before leaning forward in his chair, his gaze zeroed in on Brendol Hux. “If you want to start comparing sizes here— it’s only fair that I get my chance to whip it out.”

Rey could tell that Ben was about to mop the floor with them. He carried so much casual confidence in those rounded shoulders as he seemed to physically corner the Hux’s in their chairs.

“Oh, and believe me, I hate doing this,” Ben continued. “I really wanted to just finish my schooling and leave, but if revealing this information shuts the two of you the fuck up— I’m happy to.” Ben stopped for a second and glanced at the Dean who gave him a slight nod. “Your son may know me as just Ben Solo,” he started. “But my given name is actually Benjamin Anakin Organa Solo   _Skywalker_.”

Brendol’s face whitened as Ben suddenly stood.  

“I don’t know if you’re familiar with the name Skywalker— I don’t throw it around without reason. But if we’re talking deeds done for this school than I’d like to remind you of Skywalker Hall. Being the housing director, I’m sure you’re familiar with it.”

“Of…  of course I am, Mr. Skywalker.” Brendol stuttered. Hux turned to look up at Ben with wide eyes, his smug expression missing from his face for the first time.

“Oh really?” Ben was pacing now and he suddenly rounded on him as he responded. “You see, Brendol, that surprises me. Do you know why?”

The older Hux seemed to grow even paler and his gaze flitted over to Rey for a brief second. Ben immediately noticed.

“You do?” he continued. “ Ah, you do. So you are well aware that Skywalker Hall has a special suite, just for the recipient of our scholarship? Room and board, paid in full, right Brendol?”

Rey turned to look at the two red haired menaces before her. A suite in Skywalker Hall? That had never been offered to her. She whirled to look at Ben and saw him glaring at the eldest Hux, his eyes steely and dark in their fury.

“Brendol!” Ben snapped and everyone except Rey flinched.

“Yes… in full, Mr. Skywalker.”

“Who is the current recipient of the scholarship?”

“Miss Saule.”

“So why is there a dept of,” Ben pulled out his phone and made a few casual taps, “thirteen thousand, three hundred and eighty-two dollars in Miss Saule’s name for housing that she should have been offered from the start?”

Rey flushed. She had never mentioned her debt to Ben before, but of course he knew. She wanted to hug him.

“It must have been a clerical error.” Brendol Hux was sweating and Rey glanced at the Dean who was staring incredulously at his employee. She wondered how much longer Brendol Hux would have control over the housing department at this rate.  

“I would hope you will take great personal interest in seeing that this error of yours gets corrected,” Ben continued.

“Of course, Mr. Skywalker.” Brendol stood then, nearly springing from his chair. “I’ll see to it immediately and we can move on as if neither of these incidents had ever happened.”

“But Dad—” Armitage tried to cut in.

“Shut up,” Brendol hissed, yanking Hux out of his seat by the back of the neck. “We will talk about this when we get home.” Brendol gave a nod to the Dean as he pushed his son towards the door. “Surely you understand I must get Armitage home. He is unwell.”

“Of course, Brendol,” the Dean allowed. “But be prepared to hear from me soon. We suddenly have much to discuss.”

Rey didn’t think that her ex’s father could get any paler as he quickly left the room— practically dragging his son out behind him. He didn’t even wait for them to be out of earshot before he started laying into Hux, allowing the room to catch parts of their conversation.

“You put me against a _Skywalker_ ?! Are you fucking insane, Armitage?” 

“I didn’t know! What’s the big deal anyway? He doesn’t— _ow_!”

Their voices faded out in the hallway and Ben let out a huge sigh. “Glad that’s over with,” he chuckled.

“You and me both,” the Dean agreed.

Ben pushed a hand through his hair before extending it to Rey. “You ready to go home?”

Rey took it and let herself be pulled into him, blushing as Ben showed her affection in front of the Dean. “Thanks for trusting me,” he murmured into her temple before brushing a soft kiss into her hair.

 

* * *

 

There was an inherent sense of relief that Rey didn’t realize she’d needed as the next few days passed. She had seen Hux only once, and he was silent, passing her in the hallway with a polite nod before he quickly cast his eyes to the floor. His face was still barely healing from Ben’s fist, and Rey couldn’t help the bubbling sense of triumph that grew in her chest.

She was _free_.

Hux no longer plagued her and her unjust debt had been cleared. Ben Solo had changed her life in more than one way and she was happy to stand by his side. She loved him— wholly and completely. There would never be anyone else for her; the roots that had grown under Ben’s care were embedded deep.

It would take her a lifetime to even begin to show him how much she loved him… but she could at least start with dinner. She tested the sauce— a simple bolognese she found online and smiled. It actually tasted somewhat decent. It was no secret royal Italian spaghetti, but for going from not knowing how to cook to making something that didn’t taste like straight carbon in just a few months... it wasn’t so bad. Rey set a pan of water to boil and checked the time. Ben would be home from his tutoring in about a half hour. Perfect.

She was about to put the garlic bread she had made into the oven when the doorbell rang and Rey scampered over in Ben’s “I gotta big baguette” apron to answer it. The cool evening air blew in as she opened it, Kylo running curiously at her heels.

“Looking for a Ben Solo,” a uniformed man asked with a smile. His hat was decorated with the logo of a courier company and his hands held a small box.

“He’s out at the moment,” Rey answered.

“ _Damn_ ,” he groaned. “I was told this must be delivered directly to the hands of Ben Solo.”  

“I don’t know of you’re allowed, but you can leave it with me. I promise it will get to him, “ Rey offered with a shrug.

“I normally wouldn’t,” he admitted, pulling out a clipboard. “But I’m supposed to go on leave this weekend and redelivering it would put me way off schedule. Sign for me?”

Rey took the package, balancing the small square box under her arm as she signed his paper, giving him a wave goodbye before she closed the door. It wasn’t an ordinary package as there was no address either way, meaning it was sent privately. It could be important. Rey tugged on the box flaps, lifting the tape slightly when her phone rang.

“Mama Leia!” she greeted warmly as she answered, setting the box down for later.

“Rey,” Leia replied, her voice cracking. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice.”

A chill went through Rey and she clutched her phone tighter, sitting down at the table as she listened to Ben’s mother sniffle over the phone.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worry filling her chest as Leia burst into a sob.

“Rey, something terrible has happened. You and Ben need to come home.”

“Mama,” Rey whispered as Leia cried through the receiver. “Mama, what happened?”

...

_“It’s Han.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters from here. We can't believe its almost over!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> [KyloTrashForever ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)  
> [gopherbroke ](http://gopherbroke.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to check out the [In Other Words Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1288719735/playlist/1cZUmUeYHjeqy1viDOA6Gy?si=VDz_FbC2ROmxquXwqe5log)! There are some great songs that really give a feel to where our hearts were while writing.


End file.
